


Smoke and Masks

by Ellixer



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Anti-Hero, Character Development, Complete, F/M, Mystery, Nihilism, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, first fic, protagonist who's a bit of a smug crook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 163,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellixer/pseuds/Ellixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are my trade, but there are so many things here I don't understand, some of them mundane, some of them vital to our survival. Why am I here? Why are my memory gaps much larger than the others? Why do I have a distinct feeling that I'm the odd one out? What I don't know scares me, and there is very little here that I know. I think it's time I fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. First time posting on this site. And this is also my first fic ever, which I started about three and finished about two years ago. I'm re-uploading this because I'm in the middle of writing my second fic and I want to upload that here too so I may as well put everything up, the earlier the better.
> 
> IMPORTANT THING FIRST: This will use the Japanese translation back before the official translation was available so if you played that first you will notice weird word choice and names being misspelt. Sorry about that but I think we can all agree changing it all now would just be impractical. So anyway, first fic. With hindsight I'm kind of proud I finished it at all and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This will be entirely unedited from the version I put up on fanfiction.net. I think there are a lot of kinks (the technical kind, not the good kind) and weird gratuitous references in it that goes nowhere but overall I think it turned out alright. First few chapters are me trying to figure things out and will be noticeably shorter, rougher and more experimental than the latter ones which are more focused, more polished and (I hope) better. Another thing is that I seem to be planting sequel hooks here and there by the end and this is a mistake I will have to live with. It is a terribly irresponsible thing to do if you don't plan on making one at all but what can I say I felt I was riding high and it was just too much to resist. A sequel is unlikely, but if you're curious feel free to ask me about it. Tell me what you think if you ever manage to finish it, I'll always be interested in more feedback. On fanfiction.net I included chapter-by-chapter author's notes which are removed here so this will be the only Author's notes. Anyway, enjoy!

 

Hope's Peak Academy.

Quite an elitist name, if you think about it. Not that it's really inaccurate in any way. Basically a school for the elites. Elites in any field, as it turns out. I mean they have a girl here for being an elite mercenary or something. Lord knows why they were willing to let in a paid- **killer** because apparently she's really really good at her job…

It's also where I'll be spending my school year it seems. For what reason you ask? In which field do I excel at? Or, if you were blunt, direct, unoriginal and entirely boring, which Super High-School Level am I? I can tell you it's not something as grand and adventurous as Super High-School Level Mercenary (seriously).

No, friend, I'm afraid my field of expertise is quite humble. Secrets are my trade. I excel at finding skeletons in people's closets. And then I sell those secrets, to them if they are rich enough (blackmail is such a dirty word don't you think?), to their enemies if they are richer. In short, I'm the Super High-School Level Informant.

I'm going to make a lot of enemies in this place real quick am I? Right off the bat I've already dabble myself in most of my classmates' dirty secrets (I mean who could blame me, I have a paid-killer in my own class). The mercenary's threatening status became real tamed real quick I'll tell you. They got a serial killer, a biker who killed his own brother, and a cross-dresser of all things... not that there's anything particularly wrong with that, the cross-dresser that is, there's plenty wrong with serial killing. Mental note, must watch myself while I'm among all these lunatics, I'm not the sturdiest of men after all. Not that the school let them in knowingly mind you, they're all here for different purposes. If only that made me feel any safer. I sigh, mentally going through the list of all my classmates in order to pick out the ones to watch out for.

Whatever, I'm not here for a rose colored school life, although if that was true for once I would be eternally grateful. I'm here for business.

With that in mind, I reluctantly made my way…

Light footsteps. Behind me. Who's this? A staff? A student? A client? I stopped dead in my track, which might not have been the best idea in retrospect, and prepared myself.

"Celestia Ludenberg. Delighted to meet you."

Ah, a classmate, much better than an impatient or unhappy client. I turned to face her.

"Nakahara Shiki, pleased to make your acquaintance, Ludenberg-san"

She smiled. Not the natural, honest smile of an average high-school girl, but the carefully practiced smile of an experienced gambler. Of course it was, this is the Super High-School Level Gambler, Celestia Ludenberg, aka Yasuhiro Taeko (a name, if my sources are to be believed, that she's trying to wipe clean from the face of the planet), Queen of Liars, more dashing in person than in any photographs I've got of her (purely for RESEARCH reason mind you). I returned the same kind of smile she gave me, and if my instinct was correct, she saw through it just as I did hers.

"Celes is fine. A fellow classmate I take it?" she said, still with that carefully controlled smile of hers.

Catchy doesn't even begin to describe this one, what with the characteristic Gothic dress, the unusual but weirdly fitting bonnet, the eccentric silver metal finger stall and that fabulous, fabulous red, matching tie (Piss off, I have a thing for ties). Very, very nice, someone who dresses in good taste, we definitely need more of those.

And that gracious slim figure, characteristic twin-drill pigtails and frighteningly deep red eyes…

"I would certainly hope so, Ludenberg-san." I replied. _Yes, I would like that very much._

She smiled, somewhat amused perhaps. I think she's measuring my worth. That's what I get for unprofessionally showing my fascination. _Good call Shiki, quite an informant you are, giving away a secret as soon as you meet a pretty girl._ I mentally slapped myself.

"Shall we head in?" I asked, after spotting a figure in the distance heading toward the school. "Having other people near me during a conversation makes me feel unsafe, a usual mindset for people in my line of work you understand."

She nodded, still with that icy mask of hers, before walking ahead of me toward the school. _This one might be dangerous,_ I thought, _a flawless liar and, by reputation at least, a ruthless gambler, but damn doesn't she look fine, and it's not like I'm much better. Tee. Hee._ I shook the thought out of my head, business first, pretty girls later.

That figure in the distance is still quite far away, and doesn't seem interested in either me or Celes, which I always take as a good sign. Long lavender hair, dark purple collared jacket, black gloves, clean tie (nice!). That would be Kirigiri Kyouko, daughter of the principle, member of the relatively secret (and evidently not so secret, to the right people) detective family. This will be one to watch out for, let's not cross path with a Kirigiri just yet.

With that thought, I followed after Celes into the school. I'm here for…

* * *

 

Here for…

For…

What?

What the hell?

What the hell am I doing here?


	2. Chapter 2

Right, right, Shiki, calm your tits. One thing at a time, what was the last thing you remember? Hope's Peak Academy, going through the list of my classmates in my head, unspecified business, hot gothic girl, detective chick in the distance. Right, no shit Shiki, what happens **after**?

…Nothing, of course I got nothing, we wouldn't want to make this nice and easy now would we? Sigh, alright, let's figure out how I got to the school, what happens **before** , maybe I can make sense of all this somehow…

…This is quite a predicament I'm in it seems. Woken up inside a storage room with no memory beside my arrival at the school, and I don't mean I don't remember how I got here, I don't remember what happens **before** that either. Nothing. Just my arrival at Hope's Peak Academy and all the thoughts that crossed my head then. I don't remember anything about myself, my family or my friends, or if I've ever had any of those in the first place. Ain't that nice? Sigh, might well try to figure out what to do at the moment.

So… I'm inside a storage room, filled with numerous shelves and cardboard boxes (Yes, Shiki, truly an astute observation, as befitting one of your status). I'm wearing the same clothes I wore when I arrived at the school, including my tie and trilby, and they're in pretty good condition too. There are surveillance cameras, which most definitely did not make me feel any better about the situation at hand. After a bit of searching, I found strange bronze coins, which I'll keep for now because they're coins obviously.

With nothing else worth noting in the room, I quickly left. I'm now in some sort of dorm filled with locked room and security cameras, nothing that would give me further clues as to what happened, so I moved on.

…Voices! Hallelujah, progress at last! The sounds were coming from the entrance hall. I braced myself and approached…

"Is it someone new?" asked a girl's voice as I walked into the room. Sharp ears this one has, I put quite a bit of care into quieting my footsteps and yet she heard me anyway.

"…Hello" I said, making my way into the room. The girl who called out before turned out to be Enoshima Junko, whom, to my dismay, I know very little about. My worry eased significantly after she flashed me a warm smile however, _maybe this one I can overlook after all._

The room contained sixteen people, including myself, Kirigiri Kyouko and Celes. It seems all my classmates are here…

All my classmates… _What? Something's off… I can't quite put my finger on it but I'm definitely missing something here…_

Crap they're starting to stare. I'll work this out later, one thing at a time.

"Hope's Peak Academy's students?" I asked.

"Apparently." said a rich-looking boy, Togami Byakuya I believe.

"Shall I assume none of you are wiser than I as to what happened here?"

"You shall **assume** that Nakahara-san." Celes said helpfully with her signature smile. Right, assume, point taken.

"You know him?" Togami pointed out, rather accusingly too.

"We met in front of the school." I explained, "right before… all this." Celes quietly nodded in confirmation.

"More importantly," Ishimaru Kiyota, "you were even later than Naegi-san, who has already made us all introduce ourselves. What do you have to say for yourself Nakahara-san?"

…introduced themselves? Wait does that mean they retain their memories? There will no doubt be distrust among us and I'd rather not start out as the oddball here. _Tread lightly Shiki._

"You all have my deepest apologies." I bowed "Nakahara Shiki, Super High-School Level Informant, pleased to make your acquaintances. I've already learnt enough about all of you," _learnt too much, most of you would say. Tee. Hee._ "one of the many benefits of being an informant you see. Further introduction would not be required unless you want to introduce yourselves personally."

Ishimaru nodded, he seems pleased by my straightforward response. "My name is Ishimaru Kiyota, my motto is…" and that's as far as he got before I lose interest. _Smile and nod Shiki, smile and nod._

Maizono, Asahina, Fujisaki and Naegi, the polite ones, also came up to me to introduce themselves personally. Most of them I probably need not watch out for, although shaking hands with a cross-dresser made me feel slightly dirty. _Sorry Fujisaki, I won't judge, honest._

"Now that we're finally done with saying hello and shaking hands" Togami started, clearly irritated "let's move on to things that **actually matter**."

And just like that, the students proceed to confirm the situation. It seems none of them are any wiser of this than I. I'll simply move away from the crowd where I can study how each one response. If the iron plates are for real, and of course they are, then we might have to stay here for quite a while. If that's the case I'd like to at least learn about who I'll have to work with.

…or at least that was the plan.

"Nakahara-san." Celes approached me while the others were too busy pointing out the obvious.

"Ludenberg."

"I'd love it if you would just call me Celes. And, if you don't mind me asking, what did **you** **do** to me back then?" she said in carefully hushed voice. _I mentally whistled, this girl is bloody creepy._

"You'll have to elaborate on that one Ludenberg."

"Playing the fool now are we?" she said, flashing an even brighter (darker?) smile than before "I lost consciousness after I walked into the school, and **you** were following me from **behind.** So, Nakahara-san," she pointed at me with her finger stall "I would **love** to learn **what happened** then."

Ah. A perfectly reasonable assumption, but…

"If I recall correctly you were completely fine right at the moment **I** passed out, so perhaps I should be the one to ask that question."

"A likely tale"

I shrug. "I saw Kirigiri approaching the school in the distance back then, you could ask her to confirm my 'tale' if you really must."

She placed her finger to her chin and considered what I said. "Fair enough, I'll let you off the hook for now. You should be grateful, heh heh."

"My eternal gratitude mistress Ludenberg" I bowed playfully, one hand on my chest and one arm behind me. Somehow she seems pleased by this. I'll make a mental not, _Celes likes it when people play along with her public persona._ It seems the other students are also done with…

**DING. DONG. DING. DONG.**

Everybody froze. The image of a teddy bear (yes seriously) appeared on a nearby monitor, telling us to assemble in the gymnasium with its wacky, out-of-place voice.

I waited for a few of them to leave first before turning to Celes.

"Shall we take our leave m'lady?"

"Hmm… I think we shall." She smiled, before making her way toward the door. I'm foolishly saddened by the fact that she didn't offer her hand or something before mentally slapping myself and follow. _All in due time Shiki._

* * *

The content of Monokuma's (that's the bear) speech was fairly straight forward and the students' reactions were fairly predictable so I'll cut to the chase: We're imprisoned here, indefinitely (as anyone with a working brain could have worked out by now) and Monokuma is to be our "principle". We are to stay here forever, except for one scenario: one of us commits a murder. If such an event was to occur, the murderer would, if Monokuma is to be trusted on this front, be released, because obviously that's how society works.

And that's pretty much all that is revealed, while the rest of the students attempt whine their way out of here, I'll need to think about this properly. Leaving aside the whole murder game, we are to stay here, indefinitely. The only things stopping us are the iron plates, the lack of communication to the rest of the world and, presumably, Monokuma. Now, the first two hurdles won't be solved anytime soon I suspect. I doubt even the Super High-School Level Fighter has the strength to destroy the iron plates. I also doubt anyone with the ability to put this whole thing together would be careless enough to leave anything with access to the internet lying around. So that leaves Monokuma, the obnoxious little shit. How serious is this one? How much power does it have over us exactly? How…

And then it came to my attention that our Super High-School Level Biker, being the level-headed young man that he is, is threatening to beat Monokuma. _Yes, this will do very nicely. Good on you, Oowada-san. This is the perfect test we need right now to see just how serious our captor is, yes. If the rest of the school is any indication the bear is very, very resourceful. But hey, let's see how the willing test subject turns out yes? Monokuma is going silent, yes, this should be it…_

"THROW IT AWAY OOWADA"

_God damnit Kirigiri…_

Oowada seems understandably confused. _Yes, Oowada, a little bit more. Be the martyr, we need to be sure…_

"JUST DO IT!"

_DON'T DO IT!_

Oowada seems a bit nervous, possibly due to the urgency in Kirigiri's voice. He flung Monokuma into the air. Shortly after the bear leaves his hand…

…it exploded. And shortly after that, another Monokuma more or less materialized out of thin air.

Yes, he's serious alright. That explosion would have killed anyone at close range. This pretty much proved Monokuma has both the resources and the will to kill us. That's one mystery out of the way and none of us are dead. _Good on you Kirigiri._

Most of the students are in disbelief, you'd think the iron plates and the armed security cameras meant something… The bear gave us each an ElectroID before departing, leaving an oppressive silent among the students.

"W-Would someone care to tell me… what exactly that was?" Ishimaru breaks the silence nervously.

"A wacky bear principle, one of many too it seems, telling us how graduations work." I reply bluntly.

"H-How can you be so calm?" Enoshima asks after another brief period of silence.

"What? Was my assessment that outlandish? I thought it was rather accurate myself."

I took a few steps toward them. "Do iron plates and armed security cameras not mean anything to you guys? Has the fact that you all woke up here with no memory not prepared you for this? The truly shocking thing about what has just happened is how utterly shocked you all were."

That, was probably a bit much. I think I'll stop there before making any more enemies. I'll have to remind myself, _lay low, lest you make yourself a target._

"B-But… our whooole lives here? Unless we k-k-kill each other?" Fukawa asked "Wh-wh-what- What is this?"

"Calm yourself people" _words of wisdom, Kirigiri_ "Right now we need to make sense of what we've just been told. Apparently we have two options, based on what Monokuma was saying. We can spend the rest of our lives here, together, in the academy, or…"

"…we can murder someone and leave here alive, no?" finished Celes. _A somewhat preferable prospect, or…_

_…we can murder whoever's in charge_. I'll keep that thought to myself though. Let's keep my cards close to my chest until I have a firm plan.

"Wh-Who could.. do something like that?"

"Wh-What on earth is going on here?!"

"…This isn't happening…"

And so on and so forth. Predictable responses from ordinary people, except these aren't supposed to be ordinary. I wonder if Monokuma is trying and succeeding to prove something here…

"Maybe it's a joke, maybe it's not. That's not the issue at hand." said Togami "What we should really be concerned about… is whether someone here took it seriously…"

"Don't know about you people" I said "but considering the fact that we're all locked in a facility fully equipped with armed surveillance cameras, iron plates and multiple exploding and talking teddy bears, I think I'll be taking this one very, very seriously."

What's happening right now, anyone could see. The students, me included, instinctively move away from the crowd, eyes staring at their peers with clear distrust. For all their spoken disgust at the idea of murdering another for personal freedom, they all know at least some of the students are considering that option this very moment. One could make a fine judge of character based on the students' faces at this very moment. Unfortunately Kirigiri broke the oppressive silence before I could make any clear assessment.

"So are you just going to stand here, staring at each other?"

That dragged the students back to reality, whereupon they immediately started squabbling among each other once more. _You sure this is an improvement Kirigiri?_

Sigh. "We could take a look at the ElectroIDs yes?" I shouted amidst the noises.

"Of course," Celes added "wouldn't want our ignorance to invite another spectacle like the one we just witnessed." _Indeed_. I think I heard Oowada clicked his tongue.

I booted up my ElectroID. _Nakahara Shiki,_ it said helpfully, I went through the rules. Most of them Monokuma has already mentioned. The rest are mostly inconsequential. One in particular stood out for me however. ' _New rules may be appended to this list if deemed necessary._ ' That's no good. I was counting on finding loopholes within Monokuma own rules. With that last one I can only use each loophole I find once. I'll need to keep this in mind.

"The fuck is this? Like I'm gonna let myself be pushed around by some dumbass rules." _Oh fuck's sake Oowada._

"You could just continue on your merry way and pretend the rules don't exist." Celes said "I, personally, am rather curious to know what the penalty is for violating one…"

"Death, clearly" I replied "I very much doubt Monokuma intended Kirigiri's intervention, thanks by the way, Oowada-san would have been dead if things went the way Monokuma intended."

Oowada was silent for a moment. "My brother always says 'a man keeps his promises, even in death'. I've still got promises I ain't done keepin'… There's no way in hell I'm dying now!" Whoopie Doo.

Celes sighed, "You're a man Nakahara. Could you shed some light as to what he's talking about?"

"Not a clue. I don't make promises." _Do I? I can't really be sure because of the whole amnesia thing but I said that instinctively so maybe it's true? Interesting…_ "I think he means he'll abide by the 'dumbass rules' if it means not dying."

Oowada doesn't look very pleased with my assessment but otherwise raised no objection.

"Um guys…" Maizono tries to get our attention, "Rule number six here, what do you think it means?"

'The villain who kills one of his companions will be allowed to 'graduate', _provided his crime is not betrayed to the other students'_

"Kill someone without being discovered I'd say" I answered helpfully.

"Heh Heh… are you considering it Maizono-san?" Celes said. _You might be onto something there…_

"O-Of course not, I was just wondering..."

"No? If you say so" _I think most of us will already have considered it plenty by the end of the day though. Tee. Hee._

"Anyway" Asahina said with an irritated voice "enough with all the stupid murder stuff…"

_Thus the conversation takes a turn to the pointless once more._ Good, here's an opportunity for me to figure out a plan. I approached Celes while the rest were busy arguing.

"Ludenberg?"

"Celes. You have some business with me Nakahara-san?"

"Come to my room later, I want to discuss something."

"Oh my," Celes places a hand on her lips in a rather exaggerated manner "Quite bold aren't you Nakahara-san?"

"Not like that," _although I certainly would not object if it was_ "I believe we can learn a lot if we were to have a proper discussion."

She smiled, "I'll let you know you're still my prime suspect here, and the whole murder thing isn't making me feel any safer. So no, Nakahara-san, I'd prefer to not be murder on my first day if you don't mind."

"Fair enough, I'll ask Kirigiri to come along if it makes you feel any safer."

Celes tilted her head, "You invited not one but **two** girls. My my Nakahara-san, don't bite off more than you can chew, and beware of the nice boat ~" _What!? Did she just turn into Yamada and make an anime reference? Interesting…_

I shrugged "Like I said she was with us back then, sort of. Also unlike the most of the students here, she isn't completely god awful at adapting to all this, and before you mention Togami, I think I'll wait for him to get off his high horse thank you." I leaned in closer and whispered "beside, try telling me the girl isn't suspicious."

"Quite sharp aren't you?" this time, a satisfied smile "Very well, I accept your proposal. Now allow me to witness Oowada-san's latest spectacle."

I gaze in the direction she was looking at. Oowada looks like he's about to beat someone. Naegi, being the world-class genius that he is, gets in the way and… _Oh my…_

"…THEN SHUT YER TRAP!" the enraged biker knocked Naegi a good few feet off the ground.

I mentally whistled. It seems Oowada didn't intend to do that, as he immediately look regretful and nervous. Since the rest of the students were either gasping or too busy not giving a shit, I quickly approached Naegi and check for his pulses. _Out cold, obviously._

"Congratulation Oowada-san, it seems you'll be the first one to graduate. We'll miss you ~" He actually looked frightened for a second there "I'm kidding you brick, he's alive. Out cold though, thanks to you, brute."

The rest of the students, with the exception of Celes, did not seem amused by my subpar joke. While Oowada actually looked a bit guilty, Togami simply snorted. "That's what he gets for sticking his nose in other people's business."

"H-How can you say that?" Asahina protested "He got hurt trying to protect you."

_Better intervene before Togami decide to display his world-class tact_ "ANYWAY, since **you're** responsible for this mess, Oowada-san, would you mind taking him back to his room or something? That would be wonderful, thanks."

He seems to think about this. Then reluctantly picked Naegi up "Umm… can anyone tell me where his room is? And… yeah… sorry, I didn't mean it" _That's something at least._

Maizono volunteered to lead him to the dorm area. Soon after, the rest of us agreed to split up and explore the area before meeting up later. I've already done plenty of that however, so I approached our schoolgirl detective instead.

"Kirigiri-san?"

She replied with a quiet stare. _Urgh, you're not making this easy._ I instinctively adjust my tone appropriately to better convince her. _Maybe this is something I used to do a lot?_

"I'd like us to meet up in our room and discuss the situation in a more appropriate fashion. Celes is also coming. You two seem to be one of the few in here who can stay level-headed despite the odds. Also both of you were presented when I lost consciousness back then so I was hoping we can shed some light on that front too."

She considers this quietly before giving me a satisfied nod. _Just like that huh._ Before I can take my leave however, Kirigiri stares straight at me and whispers "You knew it was going to happen. You would have allowed him to die."

_Sharp._ "I allowed the possibility. We needed to be sure how serious our captor. You stopped him though so we lost nothing."

"You were willing to sacrifice him"

"I allowed **the possibility** ", _Not appeased,_ "he chose it himself", _still not appeased,_ "Yes, I'm a terrible person" I put my hands up "I'm sorry okay? It just came naturally. I'll try not to use my classmates as guinea pigs next time. I hope you still come to our meeting despite your clear disgust for me as a person. It might be indispensible to our escape."

I don't know whether what I said had any effect or not, as she simply turned and walk away without another word. _Tch. And that apology was mostly genuine too. She did agree to come to the meeting right?_

The rest of the day proceeded rather uneventfully. In short, no one could find out anything remotely helpful. All we discovered were confirmations of many of our suspicions. We confirmed that our imprisonment is, at least for the moment, indisputable (took them long enough). Kirigiri discovered a map that shows that wherever we are is identical, at least structurally, to the real Hope's Peak Academy. _You'd almost think we're in the school itself_. The rest were pointless squabbles before Celes said something that caught my attention.

"…I suggest we impose another night time rule: You are forbidden from leaving your room after curfew."

_What!? That after our agreement?_

"In our current situation, we are destined to spend our nights here cowering in fear. Never to dispel the thought… that someone might be coming to kill you…"

"And this new rule would solve that?" Oogami asked.

"Unlike the regular school rules, this is not enforceable. It would require everyone's cooperation." Celes finished.

Everyone seems to be in favor of the idea for the moment. I gave her a questioning look, to which she simply replied with her usual smile. _Did she set up the rule so our meeting wouldn't be discovered I wonder? I certainly hope so, although it's not easy to trust someone who breaks her own rule on the first day if that was the case._

_But then again it's not easy to trust me either._

"Everyone's in favor then? Wonderful. In that case I shall make my departure."

The students eventually leave the cafeteria one by one. I decided to call it a day and return to my room for now. Preparations to do, schemes to conduct, secrets to discover.

* * *

Home sweet home.

And it might well be. I don't even remember what **my** home is, so I better get used to my room for now.

Quite an ordinary room too. A bathroom, a table, a monitor, a security camera, nothing too fancy. Not that it really matters right now. All I need is personal space for my meeting with Celes and Kirigiri. I don't know who I really was before all this but he must not be that great a person if the simple idea of scheming excites me like this…

Hold on a second…

Personal space…

Security Camera…

Scheming…

…

CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! I didn't think we would be monitored in our own rooms. _And of course we would be Shiki. Did you honestly think Monokuma would allow SCHEMING (that is to say, unmonitored) SPACE anywhere within his facility you brainless brick?_  This changes things. We can't conduct any productive discussion here anymore. Any progress toward our escape would endanger everyone involved in the discussion. Perhaps calling off the meeting would be the best course of action?

_No. No. No. No. Any progress we make has to be achieved early on. You can see what's going on Shiki. Someone will break. Desperation is contagious. As soon as the first murder occurs, others will gleefully follow. And imagine how easy it would be to murder someone in a closed off facility filled with 16 vulnerable teenagers (okay, 15 vulnerable students). No. Must start now before shit hits the fan._

I take a deep breath. Yes, we can work this out. The camera is always on, but there will be blind spots. Except that doesn't mean shit because there's no chance Monokuma can't listen in on our conversations whenever he chooses to, but perhaps…

Yes, maybe this will do, yes. Seems I have the tools required for this. The security camera is also in the right position, yes. And I have the perfect partners for this task. Yes, this will do very nicely. _Time to work Shiki._


	3. Chapter 3

Knock. Knock.

That should be them. _Deep breath. Chin up. Time to scheme._ I grab my notebook and open the door, being mindful of the camera.

"Hello Nakahara-san, good to see you're well" Celes said with a more chilling smile than usual. Kirigiri is also looking at me with silent suspicion. They're waiting to see how I'll deal with the cameras. _Appreciate your trust, girls. I might not have come at all once I've seen the cameras in our rooms_.

"Good to see you Ludenberg, Kirigiri. Glad you all came. Please sit on the bed" I greeted, showing them a page of my notebook, being careful to keep it out of sight of the camera.

_'Security camera. I got this. Follow my lead and read fast.'_

They seem to catch up quickly. Celes, being the Liars' Queen, did not allow a single crack on her icy mask, except for the fact that her smile grew slightly less threatening. Kirigiri's poker face was similarly spotless. _Magnificent performance ladies, perhaps once we get out we can be business partners._

They naturally sat on the bed and waited. I moved my chair to the ideal position (that is to say, somewhere where I can pull out my notebook without being discovered), sat down, retrieved my notes and prepared my social/diplomatic voice. _Seems this is something I used to do often since it all came naturally._

"Again, glad you all came. I was hoping to have a normal civilized talk with someone who can keep cool in a situation like this. It has been a very strange day you see." I said in a disquietingly cheerful voice (urgh) while showing them the next page of my notebook.

_'Answer normally when there's no question here. Sneak in answers to_ _**these** _ _questions otherwise. Avoid looking at the notebook when the camera is looking at you. Blink three times for any answer you can't provide completely right now.'_

"Indeed it has." Celes replied, this time with a more satisfied smile "Especially that latest spectacle with Oowada-san no?"

"Quite an event that was. Speaking of which… Is Naegi-san okay, Kirigiri? I'm worried his heroism is going to get him hurt in here at some point." I showed Kirigiri the next page.

_'You were there when I and Celes entered the school yes?'_

Kirigiri stares at me for a bit " **Yes** " _Good_ , _next page, this one might shed some light._

"Ah. That's good. Let's not allow the first act of heroism here to harm someone. Did anything out of the ordinary happen to Naegi on his way back?"

_'Did you see anything strange happened back then? You were behind us. We lost consciousness as soon as we entered the school.'_

" **No**." She replied bluntly. Celes gave her a suspicious look.

"No? Nothing at all? You saw nothing out of the ordinary?"

" **Nothing**. They got to Naegi's room **without any incident**. At least none that I saw."

"Ah. That's good to know isn't it?" Next page.

_'And things proceeded normally for you until you reach the school where you also passed out?'_

She stared at me for a while " **Yes** ".

_No three blinks. That means she gave us everything she knows (unless she lied). So nothing happened to us as we entered the school? Why did we pass out then..._

Celes looks understandably confused but quickly brought up that smile as soon as the camera turns her way. _Whatever, now, to the real purpose of the meeting_.

"Ah, but enough of that, let's discuss our immediate future of living in this place. Do you guys remember all the rules we have to follow? There's one for…" Then I went on like a rambling school girl, stretching out my conversation for as long as possible. Next page will be a long one. Thankfully Celes occasionally throw in the obligatory response to make the conversation seems natural.

_'I propose an alliance between the three of us, at least for now. Here are the terms:  
I will provide you with any information you deem necessary if you can justify the needs. Any murder committed must be solved, and it is very, very likely that someone will start the first murder within the first few days. Call it intuition of people in my line of work. As I am the Super High-School Level Informant, I believe I have the highest amount of facts on all the students here and, therefore, will be invaluable for solving __**any**_ _mysteries. I think you can both agree that ignorance will be fatal here, and you will never be ignorant with me on your side. Secrets are my trade and I look out for my allies._  
In return, however, any information you have, personal or otherwise, that may increase the chance of our escape or the chance of us solving a murder, you will provide me. I will not give away your secrets without your consent as long as we're allies. Furthermore, any progress each of us makes toward escaping will be reported.  
This contract is broken if any of us turns out to be a killer or the mastermind, or is in any way an accomplice of either.'

"…I mean there are so many rules here. But do you think the terms are fair?"

" **No.** " Kirigiri said bluntly.

" **Of course not.** " Celes said with a gleeful smile. "The terms are meant to keep us in check and had we not been the victims of this unfortunate situation, **there's no reason for us to follow them**."

_Heh, thought so. They either don't trust me yet or don't think I'm an ally worth having. I came prepared though._

"Ah, but let's think about it this way…"

_'Is that so? Then I'll try another approach._

_This one is for Kirigiri:_ _**FATHER.  
** _ _This one is for Ludenberg:_ _**YASUHIRO TAEKO.** _

_I think **you would prefer** to be my ally.'_

"…so I think it is best to abide by the rules for now no?"

The effects were immediate. I expected one of two things on their faces: Fear or Anger, followed by reluctant acceptance.

There was neither fear nor anger on Kirigiri's face. If anything she was somewhat confused, then interested, then… hopeful? It was strange, it scares me.

On Celes's face however, there was both fear AND anger, and it was disquieting sight. I can't say I understand why Taeko needed her Celes persona (or perhaps why Celes hated Taeko), but I think I can see just **how much** she does. A fearful Celes is a sight to be remembered, and the fact that I do not understand it scares me just as much as Kirigiri's reaction did.

Kirigiri was the first to give in, although 'give in' might be the wrong word, as she accepted my proposal with a small smile on her face. "Yes, if you put it that way, I think I would indeed **prefer to abide by the terms** , if the **benefits** you mentioned were **real.** "

Celes's response was a lot less encouraging.

"Yes… I think that **would be for the best**. Monokuma does have us **at gunpoint** after all" she said with an aggressive smile on her face. _Ouch._

"I'm glad you both agree. It would indeed be terrible had any of us choose not to abide by **the terms** after all." _Keeping my composure in front of these girls is getting increasingly difficult._ "Ah, but it's getting late, let us not abuse your own rule anymore yes Celes? Let's get some good night sleep in order to be equipped for tomorrow."

Kirigiri nodded and head to the door on her own. Celes, on the other hand, stayed just long enough for her smile to become disturbing before heading out silently. _Urgh, don't look at me like that, an alliance will be indispensable to our escape. This guilt is totally unreasonable. I don't have time for this, I should be spending my time considering the implication of what Kirigiri told me, figure out a clear plan and try to pinpoint exactly what I think I'm missing (I just know I'm missing something). Sigh_. _Your fault I'm not getting any work done tonight Celes._ I quickly hid my notes before following her, leant in and whispered.

"Umm... Yeah… Won't pretend that wasn't my fault, although I didn't expect that much of a reaction, but… umm… sorry Yasuhiro-san… Yeah…" _Master of Charm, Shiki._

She didn't respond. For some reason Celes looks mildly surprised (or confused, I don't really know anymore) with her eyes wide open. She simply turned and left after a while. _Tch, at least she looked slightly less hateful. Can't please everyone I suppose._

_But I really wanted to please her…_

With such an unprofessional thought occupying my mind, I let sleep took me. Perhaps tomorrow will prove more productive…

…and perhaps Monokuma will grow wings and fly his arse the fuck out of here. Fat chance…

* * *

**Shiki Nakahara's Notes - Day 1 Report:**  
Survivors: 16  
Facts:  
. Unlike my classmates (as far as I know), I currently possess no memory of anything that happens before my arrival at Hope's Peak Academy  
. Kirigiri said (!) she saw nothing unusual happen to me or Celes as we enter the school  
. I am to stay here indefinitely unless I decide to murder someone and get away (!) with it  
. Monokuma has shown that he possesses both the resources and the will to kill any of us  
. An alliance has been forged (forced?) between me, Kirigiri and Ludenberg  
Notes:  
. I seem to possess a rather impressive degree of skill in acting and a rather unhealthy obsession with getting what I want  
. Does my unusual case of amnesia imply that I used to know things that Monokuma find threatening?  
. Have to watch out for: Togami, Kirigiri, Touko, Ludenberg  
. Fitting in may be best right now. The "murder game" will tear the students' trust apart very soon  
. Kirigiri statement implies one of two things (that I can think of right now): Either this is indication of memory loss, or Kirigiri lied, making her a likely ally of Monokuma, if she isn't Monokuma herself  
. Kirigiri took my attempt at blackmail with a hint of interest and hope. Very, very strange  
. Celes most definitely did not take kindly to the fact that I know about her other/past/real self  
. I am definitely, DEFINITELY, missing something. Something that should be clear as day but somehow isn't. I'm getting a literal headache trying to pinpoint it


	4. Celes's POV

My, what an **ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL** day that was.

_I wish I could close my eyes and never have to open them again._

It turns out I'm now to live in this **SHITHOLE** of a school **INDEFINATELY** , unless I choose to **MURDER** one of my classmates who are, mostly, **DULL AS BRICKS**. Sigh, this is quite a conundrum I'm in it seems, I wish I had a cup of royal milk tea to cheer myself up.

_I am to stay here for a very long period of time it seems, unless I choose to murder one of the students here, something Celes would do without batting an eye I'll bet._

Oh but at least we are supervised by a **FUCKING OBNOXIOUS** cute talking bear with **TERRIBLE TASTE** in everything imaginable. Just looking at this room makes me want to throw up in **DISGUST** at how **PATHETICALLY MUNDANE** it is, reminds me of a certain girl…

_The situation here gets increasingly more absurd the longer it goes on, a stark contrast to the mundane girl beneath this mask._

I suppose I'm glad that we've already made **ABSOLUTELY NO PROGRESS** toward our escape today. Instead I am to join a **FUCKING RIDICILOUS** alliance with a boy who oh so charmingly **BLACKMAILED** me into accepting his **ABSURD TERMS**.

_We made little to no progress except for the so called alliance Nakahara-san 'forced' me into._

I think I'll just have to take comfort in the fact that **SOMEONE** knows about the **BORING, AVERAGE, PATHETIC** and **UTTERLY, UTTERLY ORDINARY** girl by the name of **YASUHIRO FUCKING TAEKO**. He was so proud of it too, well **GOOD FOR HIM.**

_And now someone knows about me. Nakahara-san knows about Yasuhiro Taeko._

Someone out there knows about the old (real?) me. Someone out there knows what's under this mask. Someone out there knows the utterly mundane girl that is Yasuhiro Taeko. Someone out there knows… and I'm scared.

_Celes did not come easily. She took years of constant excessive practice, carefully constructed lies, and countless sacrifices before Taeko was good enough to fool anyone. But once she came, she came. Celes was more striking, more vivid than anything Taeko ever was, and wherever she goes the world stops to stares. But Taeko is still here, under the carefully constructed mask, hidden from the rest of the world, except she's clearly not so hidden anymore._

But would it be so bad? Nakahara has proven himself to be a reliable asset. He has shown aptitude in dealing with difficult situations. His skills as an informant will be useful to have in here. Despite his fascination in me, he doesn't seem to be the pathetic bootlicking type. He even looks like he would make a fine butler. And most importantly, he's just as bad as I am: A ruthless scoundrel who sees other people as nothing more than either assets to further his own gain or interesting and worthy human beings to have near him.

_Is Nakahara not someone I'd rather have by my side though? His apology was definitely sincere and he actually looked hurt back then. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to be Taeko again. Perhaps he would be fine with Taeko… And that clean black hair… And those pale blue eyes…_

**I think not.**

_No chance I'm afraid._

I take a nearby mirror in my hand…

_…and gaze at it…_

…Celes stares back at me with her crimson eyes.

_...I see only a girl, colorless, empty, if not for her mask, her precious mask._

How could those eyes ever love anything?

_How could anyone ever find anything in that girl?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning you guys! It is now 7:00 AM! Rise and shiiiine! Let's make today into the best day it can be!"

_Obnoxious. Fucking. Bear._

Judging by the fact that the first thing I want to do in the morning is hang myself, I must not have been a morning person even before all this. _And yesterday's business didn't help either_.

Well, the great Monokuma has spoken, _rise and shine Shiki._

Of course, there were work to do, but I can't be arsed right now. I know, I just know, I wouldn't get anything done this early on in the morning. So I let my brain go on autopilot: shower, clothes, breakfast.

As I was leaving my room, I spotted Naegi and Maizono hanging out, _well good for them…_

"Um… morning Nakahara-san" Naegi greeted nervously, Maizono did the same in turn. _Am I scary or something?_

"…Naegi, Maizono" I replied. They seem to want to ask something but apparently got nervous and left quickly, as if they were afraid I would bite their faces off had they said the wrong thing. _What?_

Things continued similarly on the way to the cafeteria.

"…hello... Nakahara-san…"

"Fujisaki."

"GREETING NA…kahara-san?"

"Ishimaru."

"Yo… Nakahara…"

"Kuwata."

_Why is everyone so irritatingly reserved? Did I do something?_

I do not know how I feel about seeing Celes having her breakfast as I walked into the cafeteria. Regardless, after what happened yesterday, I guess I should take the initiative.

"Morning Ludenberg"

She looked up, and there was that aggressive smile again.

"Morning Nakahara-san. Good to see you in high-spirit today. Have you had many pleasant dreams last night? I certainly did. Nothing beats going to bed knowing all your secrets are safe. Understandable, really, after all the things that happened yesterday, I feel more secure than ever, all thanks to you Nakahara-san. Anyway, I'll take my leave now, hope you have a wonderful day, I certainly will. Heh heh."

And with that Ludenberg stood up and left the cafeteria without giving me a chance to respond. She even left behind her uneaten breakfast out of spite. _I wonder if she never intended to eat her meal in the first place and only brought it as a passive-aggressive way to further alienate me. That sounds like something she would do._

_Well I don't have any desire to eat either._ I sat down with my head on the table, which seems to make a few students coming into the cafeteria feel uncomfortable. _Tough._

"Morning Nakahara-kun"

"…" _Go away..._

**"GOOD MORNING NAKAHARA-KUN!"**

"…good morning Enoshima…"

"Christ you look like crap"

I simply groaned in response.

"Haha, what's this? Problem with girls?"

I groaned loader.

"…wait seriously? You of all people? Ha… haha… hahahahaha…" she laughed loudly for quite a while, holding her stomach for good measure. _Appreciate it, lady._

Enoshima stops after roughly half a minute, out of breath. "Sorry, sorry, it's just so freaking absurd y'know? It's like you just told me Celes suddenly stripped and did a voodoo dance inside the gymnasium or something."

I groaned again.

"Wait she didn't…"

"NO!" … _fuck's sake woman…_

"Oh, good, then… you groaned because I mentioned… oh… right"

_Master of tact, Enoshima._

She bites her nail, thinking about how to proceed, before ultimately making up her mind.

"Bah, screw her. Hang out with me Nakahara. I'm bored and it's not like you're going to get any work done at this rate anyway."

"I'll pass…"

She crosses her arms and gives me an annoyed look... before pulling me to my feet forcibly.

"FINE, fine, let go, I'll come if it pleases you so much…"

Enoshima grins, giving me one of those annoying peace sign before starting to aimlessly wander around the school with me dragging my feet behind her. _I guess this is just as productive as what was doing._

_Enoshima Junko. Super High-School Level Model…_

…and that's about all I got. I wish I've done more research on this one now. The fact that I'm lacking any secret to use against her is making me feel uncomfortable. I suppose I must not have thought a model would be a very threatening student. _She certainly is an annoying student though. Tch, no sense crying over spilled milk._

"So are we going anywhere in particular?" I asked after a while.

"Nope" Enoshima replied gleefully.

"Urgh… this is your idea of hanging out?"

"At least it's not having my head on a table because of some lady friend"

"Quiet" I grumbled.

"Haha. First day and you're already head over heels for a girl Nakahara-kun? I expected better"

"I'm not head over heels for anyone Enoshima… It's just that time in the morning you know? That time when whatever frustration you feel multiplies tenfold. I'll be back on my feet scheming my way out of here in no time"

"Still, you clearly have a thing for Celes. What's up with that?"

I shrug "I like competent, smart and interesting people. She also has taste" _I also have a thing for women with ties_ , but I'll keep that particular oddity to myself.

"Fair enough. Why not Kirigiri then?"

"…huh. Good point. I don't know honestly, maybe I met Celes first?" _Is there something more to it I wonder? I don't understand, that makes me nervous._ "Anyway can we stop talking about girls please?"

She grins "Sure, let's talk about guys then…"

"NO!" that made her laugh again, I let out a sigh "I think I'd prefer to go back to get back to wandering aimlessly thank you"

Amazingly enough she's fine with that. Odd how she was so insisting on getting me to hang out yet was completely okay with me not doing shit.

"Oh hey that's the weird Monomono Machine over there" she started "Have you, like, tried it yet?"

"Nope. Never saw the point. Beside Monokuma might have rigged it to blow up randomly for giggles or something"

"Oh don't be such a wuss Nakahara, where's your spirit of adventure?"

"Never had one of those, people tend to live longer that way" regardless I inserted a coin into the machine before she has a chance to start whining again. My obsessive nature of collecting these things is making my trousers heavy anyway.

"See? Didn't blow up did it? …and what kind of freaky doll is that?" Enoshima said, poking the antique doll that came out.

"Beats me, I'll hold on to it though" I said as I inserted another coin.

"I was half expecting you to, like, dump it to me or something. Are you actually into collecting weird stuffs or something?"

"What? I thought the thing looked pretty cool. I'm not entirely sure… HOLY SHIT!"

Enoshima jumped a few meters away the second she heard me. _Are supermodels that fit? I'll need to be more careful at this rate_ "WHAT? IS IT GOING TO BLOW UP AFTER ALL?"

"Blow up? Forget about that. Look at this, this is high-quality stuffs Enoshima" I show her the cup of Luwak Coffee that just (somehow) popped out of the machine "I'd gladly risk being blown up if it means I'm getting this stuff every morning"

Enoshima scratches her head looking somewhat annoyed "Don't scare me like that Nakahara. Also what kind of weirdo, like, gets that excited over coffee?"

"You're bloody insane Enoshima. Do you know how good this stuff is?"

"Taken out of context, one would be forgiven for thinking you were talking about high-quality drugs there"

I wave my hand dismissively, sipping my coffee while it's still warm "It's a wonder they don't consider these things drugs in the first place. Man, with this I'll be able to work as soon as I wake up" S _uddenly I gain a new appreciation for the insane amount of coins I collected in here._

"You're such a workaholic Nakahara" she sighed, before turning away "Well you seem to be feeling better now. Later" Enoshima left, holding up one of her peace sign again.

"See ya Enoshima and thanks" I said, sipping my coffee again, before a thought occurred to me…

_I enjoyed that a hell of a lot more than I thought I would. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to do that again sometime…_

That's something for another day though, time to work.

* * *

I've spent the last few hours talking to my classmates and measuring their potential uses, _because obviously that's what a good person would do_. Oogami said she can destroy locked doors but not much else (I advised her to stay put before Monokuma figure out that particular loophole). Fujisaki said she would attempt to hack the school network if she had a computer, but she doesn't, so much for that. Fukawa seems to have her murderous side in check for now (I didn't ask directly obviously). Togami is still a cunt, Celes is still pissed and everyone else is still too busy not doing shit. The natural order of things is preserved.

Right now I'm sitting in the cafeteria again, sipping another cup of _fabulous_ coffee while considering my next step. A million potential questions flashing through my mind…

"Nakahara…"

_If this is really Hope's Peak Academy, why are the people in my class the only ones here?_

"Nakahara…"

_Could everybody else somehow be responsible?_

"Nakahara…"

_Could Monokuma be more than one person?_

"Nakahara…"

_Why does my shoulder feel like there's a hand on it? Oh, right…_

"Hello Kirigiri."

Kirigiri doesn't look annoyed in the slightest, _that's one of the few benefits of having to deal with people like her_   "About our terms…"

"Wait, before that, do you think Monokuma could be more than one person?" _Might well take advantage of her indifference to common courtesy._

"Unlikely"

"Oh?"

"Some of the areas are closed off after curfew"

"Ah, I see" _Super High-School Level Sleuth indeed ._ "That implies that Monokuma is controlled by only one person who needs to sleep and cannot monitor us at all time. Good job Kirigiri. That opened up a lot of options."

"Yes. Now I require the information you promised yesterday" she speaks considerably more quietly "What did you mean by _father?_ "

_What?_ "W-Why are you asking that?" _C-could my information be false somehow? I'll hang myself if that particular disgrace becomes a reality._

"I've had amnesia ever since I arrive here"

"…and you're just going to admit that?"

She nodded.

"Damn it Kirigiri don't go around admitting that, most of the students here already find you suspicious. Let me think about this for a second"

_Is she telling the truth? If yes, Monokuma considers her memories threatening in some way. Yes, this could be a great step forward, bringing back memories our captor is trying to erase. On the other hand, if she's lying, there's no harm in giving her information she already has. Yes, I could even bend the truth in some way to strengthen our alliance for now, Kirigiri doesn't trust me yet and I suspect she's still keeping things from me, yes…_

_No, she's the sleuth here. She's more likely to find the deeper truth to this than me. It's a waste to pass up an opportunity like this but then again, detectives' intuitions are frightening. Let's not push my luck._

"Your father is Kirigiri Jin, principle of Hope's Peak Academy. The Kirigiris are secret detectives who excel at their work. By becoming principle, your father has forsaken his family's tradition. By using your status as a Kirigiri, you have betrayed your family's secrecy in order to join the school, presumably to meet your father. That, is the gist of it"

One can pretty much hear the wheels in her head processing the information given. _Why would such information be threatening? Is her status as the Super High-School Level Sleuth dangerous, or her relationship to her father? If it's the latter, that increases the chances of Kirigiri Jin being the culprit. Yes, that sounds very likely. I think I'll keep that to myself._

"Without my memories intact, I'll have to take your word for it. Thank you Nakahara, your co-operation has been genuine so far"

"Right, I'll take my leave now, don't go overboard with snooping around and don't destroy anything"

"The rules…"

"The last one. New rules can be appended. Make use of loopholes wisely"

She nodded and left. Suit me just fine I suppose, she's a fine ally, if not a very friendly one.

I'll spend the rest of the day figuring out a daily schedule for my new life here. Not much else to do until Monokuma makes a move.

_And the thing with Celes also needs to be resolved at some point. She has shown skills in playing with the other students' psyche. If anyone can preserve order in this situation, it's her._

_Yeah, that's the only reason, probably…_

* * *

**Shiki Nakahara's Notes - Day 2 Report:**  
Survivors: 16  
Facts:  
. Kirigiri said (!) she lost her memories as well  
. I told Kirigiri what I know of her  
. I did not tell her about my own amnesia  
. Sakura can destroy locked doors, told her to stay put

Notes:  
. Kirigiri's amnesia (if she had told me the truth) explains her interest in my attempt to make her an ally  
. It also seems to suggest that her father may be the mastermind. Either that or he's somehow vital enough to all this that her memories had to be wiped  
. Kirigiri Jin, being the principle of Hope's Peak, also has the highest chance of pulling something like this off, although I know of no reason of why he would


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning you guys! It is now 7:00 AM! Rise and shiiiine! Let's make today into the best day it can be!"

_Annoying. Little. Shit._

_The usual then, shower, clothes, coffee_.

"Good morning Nakahara-kun" Naegi approaches as I was finally getting my morning coffee. _They better not run out of these things before I escape…_

"Morning, Naegi"

"You look a lot better today Nakahara-kun" I raise my cup of coffee "Haha… I guess we all have our needs. Say, are you busy right now?"

"Not really, no. Why?"

"You wanna hang out? I just want to get to know my classmates that's all…"

"Hang out? Get to know our classmates? Why?"

"…D-Don't you think we should at least get to know the people we'll be living with for however long we'll be staying here?"

"A fair point" _what with the murder game and everything,_ _though I'm almost certain there isn't much to learn from this one._ I decided to go with him though, baby steps.

We simply walk for a while, talking about meaningless things. It makes me feel uneasy wasting my time in such an unproductive fashion, but I suppose it's important to understand how the rest of the students tend to spend their time around here. Like it or not I'll be living with them and it's a lot easier to avoid being killed if I know what kind of people I'm going to have to live with.

_Naegi Makoto, Super High-School Level Good Luck, possibly the least threatening one in here. No specialty, squeaky clean profile and not a single dirty secret I can effectively use against him (although I'm sure I can blackmail him using the secrets of his close friends if I had to). The only reason he went to Hope's Peak was due to winning a random lottery the school suddenly decided on. The principle must have had a particularly satisfying cup of coffee or something the day he threw out that particular absurd decision…_

"So… how are you Nakahara-kun?" he asks after a while.

"Well enough, considering the circumstances, although if they run out of coffee I think I'll have to settle for murder and hope for the best"

"Haha… You have a dark sense of humor Nakahara" _I was only half-joking though_ "So… um… what do you think of our situation so far?" _Are you actually the Super High-School Level Psychiatrist or something Naegi?_

"Not ideal but I can bear it for a while I believe"

"Ah, that's good Nakahara-kun. It's good to have hope"

_…what?_ "Hope? What's hope got to do with anything?"

"…you believe we'll be able to leave this place at some point right?"

"I'll try to make it so, believing has nothing to do with anything. If we leave this place it's going to be either because we escaped or someone came to save us or Monokuma got bored, it's not going to be because we merely believe the situation will change"

Naegi seems confused for some reason "But don't you have to believe in something to make it happen?"

"Things happen regardless of whether you believe in them or not, beliefs change nothing"

"You're a strange person Nakahara-kun"

I shrug "I'm perfectly normal, it's everybody else that's strange"

"Haha… that's one way to look at it" He said scratching his head, smiling. _This one must be a total sub…_

_He's easy to talk to though. Maybe that's a kind of strength in itself? Perhaps he's not as useless as I thought he was. After all, anyone who can keep the students' psyche healthy is potentially useful in this situation. Due to my lack of skill in dealing with people, that's a task I'll never be able to accomplish. A tool for every task, a task for every tool. Perhaps he's worth looking out for after all, I'll need to keep that in mind._

"And you Naegi? How are you?"

"It hasn't been that bad so far honestly. I mean I definitely want to leave this place but the company here is… interesting. And we're not exactly being directly tortured in anyway so that's always nice I guess…"

"Hmm, a fair assessment, although that may change once the murders start"

"I-I don't really think someone's going to kill"

I smile, "Heh… It's good to have hope Naegi" _it's better to be productive but one can't have everything I suppose._ He looks nervous for a moment there. Messing with this guy is kinda fun actually. Tee. Hee.

We continue normally as if nothing happened, as if we weren't locked inside a closed off facility indefinitely unless we choose to kill one of our peers. It's insane how carefree this one is despite our absurd situation. It's not like he doesn't want out like the rest of us, it's just that he makes the idea of living here forever seems a lot less hellish. Even when faced with the constant risk of being murdered, he somehow reminds us that we still enjoy living. Somehow, around him, it feels as if life, against all odd, is just fine.

_And I can almost believe him._

Then I noticed something "Got to go Naegi. Later" _whoops, common courtesy bollocks_ "Appreciate you taking the time to hang out with me" _that will do._

"Um... yeah… See ya Nakahara-kun"

I quickly left Naegi's company and approached my target. _Deep breath._

"Morning, Ludenberg"

Ludenberg looks no better or worse than she was yesterday. Her smile is still there, her stance still exudes control, her eyes still watchful. But this is the Queen of Liars, and these things are expected regardless of whether she's in a good mood or not, so I might as well take my chances now.

"Good day, Nakahara-san…"

"Do you mind if we talk?" I interrupt her before the incident from yesterday repeats itself.

Ludenberg lets out a sigh "I suppose this is about the other day?" I nod "Very well, I'll humor you for now Nakahara. As you can see there isn't much else to do in here, although Naegi has been pleasant company recently. Heh heh" _Mental note, definitely watch out for Naegi._

"Right. I believe our partnership…"

"Partnership Nakahara? I was under the impression I was your prisoner, held hostage by my little secret" _Please don't make this difficult Ludenberg._

"I believe our relationship isn't ideal at this stage and would like to change that. Our co-operations will be much more fruitful if we can get along better. I'm willing to make compromises if that helps"

She places a finger on her chin and pretends to think "You could bang your head against a wall until the memory leaks out your ear"

"I don't think it works that way Ludenberg"

"No? I guess we'll maintain the status quo then"

Sigh. "I don't understand, what's so bad about Yasuhiro…"

"DON'T SAY IT. DON'T FUCKING SAY IT" Ludenberg snaps, leaning forward and violently pulling on my tie.

_Yikes. This is new. No one's around right?_

_…and she's afraid… as if me saying the name Yasuhiro Taeko would summon something unwanted…_

"OKAY OKAY, geez, anything but the tie" I said, raising both my hands.

Her smile quickly came back, "I'm glad we could reach an understanding"

_Was that outburst a controlled demonstration I wonder? Or was her smile just now a quick recovery? Either scenario seems likely for the Queen of Liars. Yes, such outstanding control and improvisation is why I simply must have her on my side. But she IS on my side, despite the attitude she puts up, so why am I not satisfied?_

_Let's try something more forceful,_ "We're not reaching any kind of understanding here Ludenberg"

"No?" a tilt of the head "I'd expect you to understand by now that there are volumes of information out there one should never learn"

"Any informant worth shit unlearnt that lesson long ago"

"Good informants must not live very long then"

_She's steering the conversation away from the real issue here,_ "That's not important. I want to reach an understanding here Ludenberg"

"We all want lots of things Nakahara-san. You need not understand anything to have me on your side you know"

I let out a sigh "That may be so, but still… I don't understand…"

"OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND SHITHEAD. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO FINALLY GET IT RIGHT? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EFFORT IT TOOK FOR ME TO FOOL MYSELF AGAIN AFTER YOU MENTIONED IT?" Ludenberg snaps again, this time I have no doubt it's genuine.

_Get it right? Fool herself?_

_Celestia Ludenberg…_

_Yasuhiro Taeko…_

"A fantasy persona?" I asked.

She lets out an exhausted sigh "You're not dropping this are you Nakahara?"

_Progress?_ "Unlikely, after I've gotten so close"

She was silent for a while, before motioning me to come with her. I decide to follow quietly _. I can finally see the cracks on her mask, the kind of game she is playing._

We eventually arrived at Ludenberg's room. She turns to me before opening the door "Can I trust your discretion Nakahara-san?"

I nod, _As long as you're not the mastermind Ludenberg._

She nods and locks the door as we enter her room. Ludenberg's room is as one would expect it to be, lavishly decorated, almost like a Victorian mansion. Ludenberg sat on her bed and quietly took off… her twin tails?

Sitting on the bed was a girl with clean short hair, pale skin, blank face, and eyes as red as those of Celes, but where there once was amusement and control, there's now only… indifference? Celestia Ludenberg would have embodied this room perfectly with her elegant extravagance. The girl sitting in front of me seems almost out of place. Even her dress looks as if it belongs to someone else.

"Yasuhiro Taeko. Pleasure meeting you Nakahara-kun"

"Nakahara Shiki. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Yasuhiro-san" _What the hell am I doing?_

Yasuhiro simply sits there, eyes staring. One may expect me to say she was waiting with expectations, but truth is, she was simply waiting, as if she would be okay with it had I simply stand here until the end of time. One may assume she is this way due to some kind of despair or depression over her fantasy persona being discovered for what it is. I doubt it. This is simply Yasuhiro Taeko, indifferent, unmovable, disinterested, always. She sits in a comfortable, carefree position, almost as if she's the only one in the room, looking almost sleepy with her eyes only half-opened.

For some reason, her face reminds me of someone I know, but there will be time for that later…

"I have to say, after all the fuss you made, I was expecting a lot more drama here"

No response.

"Okay… you don't mind me knowing about your fantasy persona?"

"I do"

"Well you're really not showing it…"

No response.

"Not one for small words are you?"

"No I'm not, unlike Celes"

"Aren't you Celes?"

She shrugs "I am. You're not talking to Celes though" _huh, that makes sense, somehow…_

"Fair enough, guess I'll get to the elephant in the room then, why the fantasy persona?"

"Taeko is a boring person" total straight face…

"…I beg your pardon?"

"Taeko is a boring person" _she said it again, she actually said it again…_

I let out a deep sigh, "Yasuhiro, when people say 'I beg your pardon', they don't usually mean 'I beg your pardon'"

"Then they shouldn't say 'I beg your pardon'"

_Urgh…_ "A fair point. Alright, let me give this another shot. Is being… Yasuhiro Taeko bad enough to justify going so far with a fantasy persona?"

"Probably not"

"…well then why did you? Also this isn't an interrogation, you can talk you know? I'm trying to get to know you better here"

"Because no one likes being boring. Yes I know I can talk, thank you for pointing that out, and you ARE getting to know me" _Snarky…_

"Fair enough… um… why do you think yourself boring?"

Another shrug "Lack of specialties, lack of any interesting traits, lack of any real dream, and in possession of the plainest face imaginable"

"Well you're pretty damn good at lying for what it's worth. You're more snarky than I am, and that's an impressive feat. I don't have any dream either." _amnesia you see so I'm not lying_ "and I don't know, I think Yasuhiro looks pretty cute" _Bold, Shiki._

"…if you say so…" _foolish of me to expect anything else I suppose_.

Another awkward silence fills the room. At least it was awkward for me. I have a feeling if I stand here long enough she'll just pull out a book or a cup of tea to kill time or something until I leave. _You're difficult to deal with Yasuhiro…_

"So you're going to keep going as Celes?"

"I would hope so yes. Would you object?"

"Not if you're going to go all hostile on me again. Will our exchanges be more civil from this point on at least?"

"Our exchange **is** civil. Celes though, I don't know, it depends on her mood. It'll come naturally once I'm her again, we'll see. It would really help if you don't bring up this incident again"

"I guess that will have to do. Once I'm her again huh, you're certainly committed"

"Yes"

_This is getting frustrating…_ "You sure this is worth it? This is self-destructive you know"

"Self-destruction would be great if I can achieve it one day. You're not a boring person Nakahara-kun, you would not understand"

"Neither are you if you ask me"

"I didn't"

_…this woman…_ "Fine, whatever floats your boat" I put my hands up in defeat "Celes is pretty good at creating some sort of order in this whole mess and I hope you keep that up"

No response. _That's not a no right?_

"Well that's that, have a good day Yasuhiro" _that's pretty cold Shiki,_ "And please, take that mask off sometimes, lest you forget your own face"

"Forgetting my face would be a blessing"

"I'd rather not. It's a fine sight"

No response. _Well, no verbal response. Heh…_

She suddenly speaks as I was heading to the door "Take care Nakahara-kun. That Maizono girl in particular is unstable and Enoshima Junko shouldn't be trusted. Monokuma is likely to get frustrated and start pushing our buttons at some point. Also if I was him I'd plant a mole or two among us."

"Indeed. But what did you mean about Enoshima?"

"She's acting, I'd know"

"I suppose you would. She seems fine to me though"

"You would be forgiven for thinking so. She acts different around you"

"Huh… that's odd. I'll keep that in mind. Didn't know you cared Yasuhiro"

"The terms dictate"

I grin "Of course"

Yasuhiro furrows her brows at that "I'm not playing some tsundere character you know?"

"Heh… the icy mistress knows what a tsundere is? And I think that was closer to a coodere"

She actually thinks about this, tilting her head "Hmm… you think so? You might be right there"

_Super High-School Level Role-Player ladies and gentlemen._ I can feel my grin growing wider.

"…please leave Nakahara-kun…" _oh I think I found her buttons…_

"Haha… of course, of course" I open the door "You're more fun than you think you are Yasuhiro. Hope to see you soon" _and I do mean **you.** Celes is fine too but Yasuhiro is somehow intriguing in her own way.  _ "Take care Yasuhiro"

A simple nod, but that's fine too.

_Well that didn't turn out too badly now did it?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning you guys! It is now 7:00 AM! Rise and shiiiine! Let's make today into the best day it can be!"

Bloody. Intolerable. Twat.

_Whatever, a new day, shits to do…_

Knock Knock Knock.

_Oh come on. It's 7 AM. I can't deal with this so early in the morning._

Knock Knock Knock Knock.

_Ugh fine,_ I grumpily open the door to find a face filled with a sickening amount of enthusiasm.

"Good Morning Nakahara!"

_Piss off Ishimaru._

"…Ishimaru"

"I hope you will excuse my intrusion"

_No, no I won't._ He barges in regardless. _This one better has a good excuse…_

"…Well?" I ask after a while.

"Keep your feet planted solidly on the ground and the harshest wave won't knock you down. Don't you agree?"

_I'm sure the harshest wave would just knock your torso off your feet. Hmm, pleasant thoughts._

"Yes Ishimaru" _now can you please leave?_

"If you can't hold out against the raging waters by yourself, then we need to support each other. In doing so, we can outlast the storm!" Ishimaru roars on with an unhealthy amount of vigor.

_If I can't hold out against the raging waters I would just ditch the place altogether Ishimaru._

"Yes Ishimaru" _now can you please stop talking?_

"Nakahara, I've been thinking about this since last night. I've come to the conclusion that we will need to strengthen our teamwork. To that end, every morning from now on I would like us all to gather for breakfast. Today shall be that momentous first day!"

_This early in the morning? Are you thick? Not everyone has that much energy. This will just likely just put most of us in a bad mood._

"Yes Ishimaru" _now can you at least stop shouting?_

"Meet in the cafeteria, posthaste! I will take my leave here! The others must be informed as well!"

_I suppose misery is more easily dealt with when it's evenly spread. I feel better knowing each and every one of my classmate will also suffer Ishimaru's obnoxiously loud prepared speech._ Such cheerful thought fills my head as I drag my feet to the cafeteria. _Let's humor him for now, I suppose this might be a good opportunity to see how the other students are taking the situation._

Oowada was the only one in the cafeteria when I arrived. _Me and Oowada, fuck's sake Ishimaru, you could at least start with someone less defiant or doesn't despise mornings._

"That asshat called you here too?" Oowada greets, irritated.

"Evidently" I reply with a frown. _Be nice Shiki, especially to the ones with serious anger management issues._

"Who the hell does he think he is, trying to tell me what to do?"

"He fancies himself our leader no doubt, which isn't an issue at the moment. We can always decide to stop humoring him if it gets out of hand. Beside, this may actually improve our chances at understanding our situation" _doubt it though. I already have Kirigiri on my side._

"Like I need this shit to help me escape"

I shrug "You're welcome to continue banging your head against the iron plates if you so desire"

"Tch" was all the rebuttal he had. _Bravado will only do you so much good Oowada. Please start learning whenever you're ready._ The others are starting to come in one by one. _About time…_

"So… what did you do before coming to Hope's Peak?" Oowada attempts to start a conversation after a brief silence. _My God Oowada, social skills, be careful lest you taint your delinquent status._

_Amnesia, tread lightly Shiki._ "What informants normally do: finding and selling secrets"

He snorts "Someone who can't keep his nose out of other people's business then"

"Oh I very much can Oowada. I simply choose not to. And why the defensive attitude? Any skeleton in your closet?"

This visibly scares him "Y-You're threatening me asshole?"

I frown "Oowada, do learn to hide your emotions sometimes, it'll help. And don't worry about your secret, I promise not to sell it unless it gets really really profitable. Heh heh"

Immediately, his hands reach for my collars, lifting me up a good few inches from the ground "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU, YOU CREEPY ASSHOLE"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Shiki, baiting him like that. Should have gotten my coffee after all, this bad mood is getting in the way of my better judgment._ Most of the students in the cafeteria backed off immediately.

"YIKES. CALM THY WRATH MASTER OOWADA" _that would be Yamada…_

"Oo-Oowada-san…" Fujisaki squeaks.

"L-Let him go Oowada" Enoshima shouts out.

I raise both my hands "Calm your tits Oowada! Just a joke! _(What? It was! I think…)._ We were both Ishimaru's 'victims' no? Couldn't get my morning coffee so I was in a foul mood and jested in bad taste" _not appeased. Damn it I can't breathe properly. I'll need to do this quick. You're asking for it Oowada_ "Fine, listen carefully, **Br…** "

"Oowada, put him down" a voice so calm it sounds out-of-place. _Kirigiri, no doubt_ "Control yourself. Don't repeat the incident from the other day"

That actually calmed him down. Oowada slowly puts me back down. _My eternal gratitude Kirigiri. Resorting to his secret would not have made my relationship with him any better._ A rather awkward silence follows, _might well take the high road now._

"Apologies friend. That was in bad taste. I'll try to be more sensible in the future" I offer him my hand.

He's clearly uneasy about this, but eventually takes my hand "Um… yeah… Me too, sorry about that" _Someone go make sure the sky's not falling._

_That's one hurdle out of the way._ I approach Kirigiri "Thanks Kirigiri, I owe you"

"I didn't save you or anything, although if you say you owe me I'll have to take that offer" _Yeah I would as well._ Before I can get back to my seat, she adds "Don't push their buttons Nakahara. They're already on edge due to everything that's going on"

_Yes mum. She's not wrong though, I'll need to keep that in mind._

Then the others arrived. Each student picked a seat, most do so reluctantly. Togami sits on a separate table, because of course he does. Fukawa simply stands near him, because of course she would.

"Excellent, everyone's here! Very well, let us begin the breakfast assembly right away!" Ishimaru started after the last of us arrived "Soldiers, I appreciate you taking the time out to assemble here this morning"

"I told ya to piss off, but you dragged me here against my will" Kuwata complains.

"I believe I mentioned this early, that in order for us to escape…" _and that's as far as he got before I begin eating my breakfast. Feel free to start talking about things that actually matter whenever you're ready guys._

"More importantly… Anyone here, like, found any clues?" _Good question Enoshima, about damn time._ "Seriously?! We haven't gotten anywhere?! Does no one have anything?!" _Some of us do Enoshima, but we noticed the cameras in the room._

"You will die" Ludenberg leans forward, eyes staring in her signature creepy way.

"We're all going to die at some point Ludenberg" I said. _Please let this not escalate further…_

"Maybe so but those laying bare their weakness for all to see, are the ones who will die first"

"W-What're you going on about?! I'm going to die? Give me a break!" Enoshima visibly flinches.

"Adaptability is survivability. I believe I said as much already? You must adjust to your new lifestyle, and soon"

"Girl, is there something wrong with your head? Adapt to this place, are you nuts?"

_Oh bollocks to this. My breakfast can be dealt with more easily than this mess._ Kirigiri is more interested in observing the students than calming them down. Ludenberg is having too much fun yanking on their chains. Naegi is being as passive as always. Togami is too busy not giving a shit. This breakfast assembly is faring no better than what I've expected.

"You've all heard of Genocider Syo right?" Fujisaki spoke up at some point.

_Heh? You heard that Fukawa?_ She bites her nail, a typical action for a school girl… _.or the killer herself._

"You're talking about the serial killer who's all over the internet?" Naegi asks.

"A villainous homicidal maniac with a brutally demented modus operandi" Togami explains "choosing his victims at random and without warning, even the police can't find a pattern. The internet has dubbed the suspect of these serial murder cases… Genocider Syo was it not?"

"Rumors say his victims number in the thousands, dude" Hagakure said.

"That's just a legend isn't it? In reality, it's just ten or twenty… which is still, like, a lot" Enoshima.

"Twenty-Six" I said, earning me blank stares from the other students "Twenty-Six victims. All males"

"How do you know that?" Enoshima asks.

"…did you seriously just ask me that?"

"Um… right, Super High-School Level Informant. So do you know who it is?"

"Nope" _Fukawa Touko_ "He's quite elusive, despite his bombastic methods" _The police wasn't desperate enough, they would have paid more for the information if I wait. Also it would have been in bad taste to reveal a classmate's secret. Tee. Hee._

"It's all good! It's absolutely, positively, no questions asked, all good! Because help is on the way soon!" _Come on Asahina, that's right up there with 'what could go wrong?'_ "I mean, it's been a few days since we were trapped in this place. If everyone just suddenly lost contact with us, wouldn't the police get involved?"

"DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a maniacal laugh, followed by Monokuma himself "You're holding out for the police? Do you guys know what the role of the police is? They're foils. For the evil organizations, the bad guys, the dark heroes. Without them, the bad guys don't stand out as much I know it's their job and all but I'm not sure you should count on a group with such a superficial role. Either way, if you really want out that bad, all you've gotta do is kill someone!"

This launches yet another meaningless argument. Despite his rambling, Monokuma still has not explained one thing: Why the police have not come to save us. They're not that competent for the most part but I will not buy the fact that they're dumb enough to overlook the disappearance of sixteen students of the most prestigious school in the country. Could Monokuma actually have enough power to control the police? Did something major happen outside? Are we not actually at Hope's Peak? Perhaps… the Iron Plates aren't to just keep us in, but to hide what's outside?

"…There's a distinct lack of 'motive'" Monokuma said something that caught my attention "Upupu, I've just gotta give you all some 'motive'! I have something I want to show you guys! A video from outside the academy!"

"A movie… of what's outside the academy?" Naegi asks.

"Teehee, you're so impatient! Save the fun for when you're watching! Ye scurvy dogs should be able to watch the movies if ye go to a certain place in the school, arr!"

"Then we should check it out right away" Kirigiri suggests "But before that, can I ask you a question? Who, exactly, are you? Why are you doing this? What is it you want from us?"

"What I… want from you guys?" Monokuma tilts its obnoxious head "Despair… that's all I want. Any more than that, you guys will have to find out on your own. Watching you guys frantically search for the truth will make for an exciting spectacle! Bears just wanna have fun!"

And he disappears, just like that.

_Despair? I don't understand… What does that mean… Despair… Despair… Despair…_

_No. Focus. Don't try to understand that demented thing. Right, back to reality, the videos…_

"Yo, Naegi! Go check it out for us would ya?" Oowada asks with a grin.

"Huh? Why me?!" Naegi replies, understandably nervous.

"You're standing closest to the door. So that's that"

Naegi looks like he's about to protest. I approach him before he could. "No reason why not right? I'll come with you too"

"A-alright"

"Sweet. Sounds good. We're counting on you two!" Oowada said, satisfied.

"Um… why did you decide to come with me Nakahara-san?" Naegi asks as we leave the Cafeteria.

"There's an advantage in getting information before everyone else Naegi, and you use every edge you can get in here. Since it's a video I guess we'll head to the A/V room?"

The rest of the walk was silent until we reach our destination. The A/V room is mostly the same as before, except…

"DVDs in the box, each one labeled with one of our names" I report.

"This has to be the 'motive' Monokuma was talking about"

_One for each huh. Motives. Outside world._

"Naegi. Go tell the others"

He nods and leaves immediately. _T_ _rusting fool. I'm sorry guys but as the Super High-School Level Informant, it's only natural for me to do this._

'…That Maizono girl in particular is unstable…'

_That one then,_ I thought as I reach out for her DVD, _privacy means little when our survival is at risk, sorry Maizono-san._

The video begins by showing Maizono and her band performing on stage while a voice introduces to us who she is, nothing new so I fast forward the video. It then shows an empty stage, telling us the band has been disbanded for whatever reason, with a cheesy "Find out after Graduation" text appearing on the screen. _So that's what he meant by "motive"._

_Nothing good can come out of this, the girl is already on edge as it is, and this video will be the finishing blow. Perhaps it will be wiser to destroy the DVD? No, Monokuma is determined about getting one of us to start killing, and he's likely watching me this very moment. Chances are he'll just give her another DVD. Tch, nothing to be done now._

There may still be time for one more. Kirigiri is the odd one in our little group. I'm curious about Celes's. I was told not to trust Enoshima. Decisions, decisions, decisions…

Footsteps. _Well, so much for that._ I quickly toss Maizono's DVD back in the box and grab my DVD, pretending to look over it while waiting for them to arrive.

"Report soldier, what were those DVDs Naegi mentioned" Ishimaru said as the students arrive.

I give them an honest smile "Would have been rude of me to start the party early no? Now that we're all here, let's begin together"

_Heh heh, I'm a terrible person._


	8. Chapter 8

The students, being the naïve fools that they are, quickly grab their own DVD without any suspicion. I doubt I can take a peek at their videos without being spotted, shame. Oh well, let's see whether my "motive" sheds any light on my amnesia.

Unlike Maizono's, my DVD had no Video Footage, on the screen is a simple "Put on the headphones Nakahara-kun :)" and a countdown. There was a conversation between two people. One of them was definitely me. The other is unrecognizable due to his/her voice being modified beyond recognition. There were also sections that have been clearly been 'erased' to withhold certain information. _Obviously, wouldn't want to make this easy now would we?_

* * *

Shiki: Hope's Peak Academy is it?

?: *fizzle*

Shiki: Huh, you sure this is a job? Most people would pay fortunes to study there.

?: I assure this won't be a privilege. *fizzle*

Shiki: Right. So what do I do there?

?: *fizzle* When the time comes, you will protect your classmates, every single one. This is vital, *fizzle*. You will also accomplish tasks for me if I require it.

Shiki: Protect? But I'm an informant…

?: Any physical prowess will be of little use to you when *fizzle*. Your expertise in finding secrets and spreading misinformation will keep them safe.

Shiki: I suppose that makes sense. And what will my reward be?

?: *fizzle* You're scared *fizzle*, you hide it well, for hiding is your talent, but deep down you know you're just frightened, regardless of how you try to burry that thought. Do this for me and I promise, you will never be afraid again. *fizzle*

Shiki: …Yes. I believe you. You have never been wrong, *fizzle*. Flesh and blood is all we are, but if I can dispel this fear… I accept the job *fizzle*

?: Yes. Go to Hope's Peak, protect your classmates and complete any minor task I may give you. One more thing, from now on, your name will be Nakahara Shiki.

Shiki (?): Yes.

(Screen) What could this mysterious conversation mean? Find out after Graduation!

* * *

My head hurts…

'When the time comes, you will protect your classmates…' Did someone know this would happen? Was I sent to prevent any murder from happening?

'You're scared…' I am? I… suppose I am. There are too many things I don't understand, it frightens me. And there are others…

'You have never been wrong…' I know… knew the person. Someone I trust. Someone I trust? I don't know… I don't know…

'… from now on, your name will be Nakahara Shiki' What does that mean? Who am I?

Why did Monokuma show me this? He gave me this DVD despite having gone through the trouble of wiping my memories. What is he trying to do? A 'motive'? I suppose… I don't want to be afraid… No! One thing at a time Shiki. The others must not know. Tension is high. The students will be on edge. They won't trust me. My video is different from theirs. I need to hide this, fit in, until I can understand what my 'motive' really means.

I turn to the see how my peers are taking the situation. Most of their reactions stay rather consistent. Fear, anger, disbelief. Not a good sign…

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Maizono screams, storming out of the room. _Balls, it's happening._

"Just let her be" Togami suggests.

"I-I can't just ignore her! I'm going to go look for her!" Naegi says, rushing out of after Maizono.

Ludenberg frowns "Can't everyone just do as they please? The world won't end if we're not all marching in step. I, too, shall be doing as I please. Farewell…" She leaves. The others seem to agree. I suppose it's for the best. Roughly half the students disperse soon after. First thing first though, I approach Kirigiri. She's one of the two people here whom memories Monokuma feel were threatening.

"What was in yours?"

I see something on her face for a second, something resembling rage, or perhaps fear? It's hard to tell. "It's not important…"

"We agreed on things Kirigiri"

"And I suppose you will tell me what's in yours?"

_Fair enough._ "…no. Not now at least. Not here. I understand, I'll ask again later when it's appropriate" _She's still the most suspicious one here._

"Yes, that would be for the best… Perhaps I'll tell you one day"

"Perhaps. Take care Kirigiri. Keep your door locked tonight"

She simply nods. I doubt anyone else would be willing to share anything today, not that I'm interested in most of theirs, it's how they're taking these motives that matters. _Now, a plan, someone will be very, very tempted tonight. The first night is the worst. Let's be prepared._

I spotted Ludenberg as I was heading to my room. _I'm shooting for the stars here but still…_

"Any chance you'll tell me what was on yours?"

"Any chance you will?" She replies with a smile. _I've been here before…_

"He threatens me with my family's safety"

She simply turns away, smile unfazed, but somehow it seems a lot less pleasant. _Should have known better than to try pulling that shit with The Liars' Queen herself._

"It's not like I could have told you anyway Ludenberg. I don't understand it myself"

She turns around, looking momentarily confused "Could you say that again?"

"…what?"

"Could you please repeat what you've said Nakahara-san?"

"Um… I don't understand what exactly he showed me"

This surprises her "You're either telling the truth Nakahara-san, or you're a damn good liar. I'd much rather it be the former, competitions are growing for us liars you see" Then she leans forward in her signature creepy way "Tell me more"

_Dug my own grave right there. Might well, I have her little secret to use if she ever betrays me… though I'd much rather it doesn't come to that_ "A secret for a secret Ludenberg?"

"Fine, Nakahara. But I'll warn you it's not worth much" _Ludenberg actually looks… disheartened saying that. Or was that actually Yasuhiro?_

_Deep breath._ "You remember when I met you at the school's entrance? That, and every thought that crosses my head during that time, is all the memory I have left. I can't remember anything that happens before I come to Hope's Peak as well as, you know, everything that happens after. It is likely that Monokuma is responsible for my amnesia, but I can't really be sure. The video I got was simply a conversation between me and someone who hired me to come to the school to 'protect my classmates'. I do not know what this means exactly… so yeah…" silence follows. _Don't make this awkward Ludenberg_ "You're the only person here who knows that right now so I'd appreciate your discretion Ludenberg"

She lets out a sigh "You're in an interesting situation Nakahara, I envy you. Mine just reminds me of the shadow of that dull girl, but very well" and it's almost as if Ludenberg was replaced by Yasuhiro right then and there. It's a rather strange feeling. I could almost imagine her hair clips disappearing entirely "It was my family"

"…I beg your pardon?"

"It was my family"

_We went through this already…_ "Okay, what else?"

"Something happened to them"

"That's it?"

She shows a bitter smile "Yup. That's it. Not even my problem is interesting heh?"

_Master of Tact Shiki._

"Um… sorry"

No response. _Let's not go through this again._

"You wanna talk about it or something?"

"Why?" _Good question. Guess I'll just try being more direct._

"What was your family like?"

"Me"

"Eh… what does that mean?"

"They're as boring as I am"

_Of course she'd say that_ "Were you close to them?"

Yasuhiro just shrugs.

"Okay… I guess there isn't really all that much to go on"

Neither of us said anything for a while. "Tae-chan…" Yasuhiro whispers something, almost instinctively.

"…what?"

"Nothing"

"Tae-chan?"

She furrows her eyebrows "I didn't say anything"

"Hahahaha... I can just see it now. The doting parents and their little princess, Tae-chan, who is so sick of her ivory tower, she ran away and start adventuring. Heh heh, that's frighteningly plausible"

_It's frighteningly accurate,_ her face seems to suggest (at least it does in my mind) "Leave me alone Nakahara…"

That made me smile, "Heh. I guess that's as cheerful as I can make you. That's that, good to see you again Yasuhiro. Take care" I turn away, before remembering something "Oh yeah, if you don't mind, can you go knock on my door before curfew?"

"Why?" she quickly reverts back to her deadpan face.

"I'll stay out all night tonight. Someone's bound to attempt murder after the whole 'motive' thing. I want to know which one to watch out for"

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep now"

She appears to consider this, that is to say, she's completely silent for a while, eyes still staring. "I guess I can do that much" _What's there to think about? Although I think it disturbs me even more that she didn't even question me about breaking her own curfew rule._

"Right. See you Tae-chan ~" that earned me a frightening glare from her. Heh heh, _Yasuhiro is fun to tease._

With that over with, I head to my room in a slightly better mood. _Let's get some decent sleep, tonight will be a long night…_

* * *

Nakahara Shiki's (?) Notes – Day 4 (early) Report:  
Survivors: 16  
Facts:  
. Monokuma provided everyone (presumably) with videos concerning what happened (?) outside the school.  
. Maizono's video said her band disbanded for some reason.  
. Ludenberg/Yasuhiro's video was about her family.  
. My video was about a conversation I had with a person who (presumably) I knew.

Notes:  
. Monokuma says what he wants is despair  
. Most of the students reacted badly to their videos. Maizono's reaction was the worst.  
. My video implies (!) the following: I was sent here to protect my class; I know and trust the person who gave me the job; Nakahara Shiki is not my real name; I was (am?) very often afraid of something.  
. I'll need to be careful tonight. The students may act rashly.  
. I will stand watch tonight, here's hoping that doesn't get me murdered.

* * *

Knock Knock.

That would be Ludenberg. I open the door.

"Ludenberg"

"Nakahara-kun"

_Or not… That's Yasuhiro right?_

"Thanks" I leave the room, closing the door behind me "You can go back to your room now. Make sure to lock the door"

She simply stares at me, before handing me a book and a cup of coffee.

"…what's this?"

"A book, a cup of coffee"

_Not this again…_ "I see. Why are you giving me these?"

"It will be a long night"

_Good call._ "Heh. Should have thought of that. Thanks a bunch. This isn't something Ludenberg would normally do"

"Celes wouldn't" _Yup, Yasuhiro._

"More importantly, how did you get your hands on these? I haven't seen any book lying around"

"The coffee came from that the Monomono machine. The book came from Monokuma"

"…How did you get Monokuma to give you the book?"

"I asked him"

_That's… pretty impressive_ "And he just gave you the book?"

"He'd see more despair if he can get us to feel a false sense of comfort first"

"Ha! Sounds like something Ludenberg would say"

"She did"

"Indeed. Thanks again, I'll get through the night a lot better with these. Night, Yasuhiro" I said as I round the corner and sit down. This is a good spot. I will be out of sight to people coming out of their room but will still be able to hear footsteps. I'm rather proud of my hearing so I should be able to know if someone leaves their room tonight, although I would need to come up with an excuse as to why I was out of mine. Everything in order. I open the book Yasuhiro gave me. _Comic book? Huh… it actually looks pretty dark. Good call Yasuhiro_. I start reading while slowly sipping my coffee. _Wait a second…_

"What are you doing Yasuhiro?"

"Reading" and indeed she was, sitting at the opposite corner to me with a book of her own.

"Wrong question. Why are you out of your room Yasuhiro?"

"Because I can't stand watch in my room"

"Why are you standing watch Yasuhiro?"

"It makes more sense to have two people standing watch. We'll be less likely to be murdered out here, and I'll be able to make sure you don't use this opportunity to your advantage" She's saying all this without ever taking her eyes off her book.

_That makes sense actually._ "Fair enough, but what about sleep?"

"I slept"

"What if someone attempts to murder one of us?"

"I'll hide"

"What if you get bored?"

She waves her book at me.

"This will be a lot more effective if it's done in silent"

Yasuhiro looks straight into my eyes "You're concerned about **me** talking too much?"

"Point taken" _No sense complaining. After all, I like this a lot better than sitting out here alone in the dark_ "Thanks, this means a lot. It's rather sweet of you, Tae-chan~"

She pulls something small and white out of her pocket and flicks it right at the middle of my forehead.

"Ouch! What the hell was that Yasuhiro?"

"Crumpled up papers"

"Wrong question, why the hell did you do that?"

"You were being stupid"

"You prepared a bunch of paper just for that?"

"Yes. I anticipate you being stupid a lot in the future"

"Haha. That sounds like something you would do Tae…" she reaches into her pocket"…ko Yasuhiro"

Yasuhiro gives me a glare but that's it. _Dodged a bullet right there. What a tsundere..._ I thought as I get back to my book. _This thing is pretty interesting actually…_

Footsteps. _It's happening already?_ I signal Yasuhiro to keep quiet and peer around the corner.

Maizono was leaving her room, looking nervous. She slides a note under Kuwata's door after briefly checking the hallway (I ducked back around the corner obviously) before proceeding to knock on Naegi's door. Naegi, being the trusting moron that he is, lets her in.

"I told you she was unstable. You should have stopped her right there" Yasuhiro said as soon as we made sure the door was closed.

"We can't be sure what she's trying to do yet. That note she left was strange. I don't think she'll kill Naegi, at least not yet. Let's wait for now"

She nods, and we got back to our respective spot, waiting with our books out again. A few minutes later, Naegi leaves his room without Maizono, and enters her room using her key. Roughly ten minutes after that, Maizono enters the hallway looking even more nervous than before. She proceeds to swap the nameplate on Naegi's room with the one on her's before going back to Naegi's room, now with her nameplate on it.

"I see" I said, after making sure the doors were closed once more.

"They're not just switching rooms are they?"

"Doubt it, what with that note to Kuwata from before"

Yasuhiro sighs "The girl's quite sloppy. I can only imagine how many things can go wrong here."

"So who's going to deal with Kuwata? Assuming this is what we think it is"

"You do it" she gets back to her book, already bored with the whole murder plot.

Around half an hour later, Kuwata leaves his room, looking rather excited. Yasuhiro nods at me. _Fine…_ I thought, standing up and approaching Kuwata nonchalantly.

"Kuwata"

"NA-Nakahara-san. Haha, what are you doing this late outside your room?"

"I left something outside so I went to get it" I show him the book Celes gave me "Well what are **you** doing outside your room?"

He appears to think of an excuse, before giving up entirely "Haha… you got me" Kuwata scratches his head, whispering "Truth is, Maizono invited me to her room dude. You understand what that means right? You gotta let me in man" he has that boyish smile on his face. _If only you know what she has in store for you Kuwata._

"Heh. Congratulation Kuwata. As a fellow healthy young man I'll have to let you take up that offer…" his face brightens "…IF, you do me a favor"

"GAH. What is it?"

"Tell her Nakahara said hello. That's all. Let that be the first thing you tell her, and I'll let you go"

Kuwata seems confused "What the hell man? Do you know how weird that is?"

"No? I guess Maizono and you can't meet then. We all agreed on Celes's curfew you see" _not that she gives a toss about that._

"Ugh fine fine, I understand, I'll tell her"

_No, Kuwata, I don't think you understand. Let's try something else..._ "You had a party with a few friends a couple of months ago didn't you? My research told me that has been a rather… eventful event for you…"

All the blood drains from his face in a second "W-What are you talking about man? H-How do you know that?"

I smile.

"OKAY OKAY I'LL TELL HER, PROMISE" _Good enough._

I pat him on the back "Good man. Remember, first thing you say: 'Nakahara was outside and he said hello'. Have fun Kuwata" _your life may depend on this. You'll only yourself to blame if I find you dead tomorrow._

"Ugh… yeah… See ya" he said nervously as I enter my room. I get back out after a while and come back to my spot.

"Good job" Yasuhiro said, her eyes still on the book.

I nod, and just like that, we both went back to reading our books. My initial impression of her was right on the money, she picks the most bizarrely fantastic stuffs. I'm afraid I might be too immersed in this thing to be able to effectively watch out for sounds. This might be a problem. Now that I think about it…

"Why did you pick a comic book for me anyway?" I ask, curious.

"Because I got a manga" _that's her reasoning?_

"Would it not make more sense to also get me a manga?"

"You seem like the kind of person who would enjoy western things more"

_That somehow makes sense_ "You might be right. Maybe we can swap once we each finish ours" I peek at her manga "oh Christ you're reading some weird shits"

A crumpled up paper was flicked directly at my forehead. _She's really skilled at this._ I let out a small chuckle and get back to reading. Yasuhiro is really absorbed into her stuff isn't she? Her eyes are glued onto the pages and she reads very slowly. Occasionally she even turns back a few pages to see something again. So she likes this kind of stuffs huh...

"Why are you staring Nakahara-kun?"

"Um… no reason" _Real smooth…_

She frowns, "Do what you want, I don't really care"

"Super High-School Level Tsundere ladies and gentlemen"

Yet another crumpled up paper found its way to my forehead. _Haha, this is amusing._ This is a lot better than I thought it would be actually. The prospect of sitting out here until morning becomes a lot more bearable. Perhaps I wouldn't even mind doing this more often. Her presence really helps. _Really appreciate this Yasuhiro._ Well that's enough of that. I want to continue with…

…I hear a door opening. Yasuhiro's still reading her book, unconcerned. _Is she expecting me to deal with this as well?_ I peer over the corner…

…and something flies straight at me, wrapping itself around my face. _WHAT THE HELL?_ It feels like a towel but I can't really tell for sure, it's blocking my vision. Footsteps, very, very fast footsteps. This person is dangerous…

"NAKAHARA!" Yasuhiro screams "Who…" Then there was only gagging sound. Something's happening to her. This thing… THIS FUCKING THING.

"Yasuhiro? What happened? ANSWER YASUHIRO!" I shout, fumbling with the thing on my face. Finally I got it off…

…and a hand reaches straight for my eyes, pushing my face down to the floor, once more blocking my sight. _Who is this? He's strong, and very fast. A murderer?_ I feel a hand on my neck, squeezing. _I can't breathe… is this it?_ The last thing I heard was the person clicking his tongue…

And then something hit my head…

And then there was nothing...

* * *

No one makes sense.

No one ever makes sense.

It's human nature. People are irrational, impulsive, incomprehensible.

I can understand secrets. Secrets are concise. I can categorize them, label them, use them, measure their worth.

But people, people are strange. I categorize and label them, but I know it's a superficial thing I do, for there are as many categories as there are people. I use them and measure their worth, but they hate me for it, despite them clearly doing the same thing to each other.

I don't understand them, and I don't think any of them truly understand each other, I don't think any of them understand themselves.

People scare me.

I'm a person, so that scares me too.

So I imitate them. Learn their way. Pretend to fit in. And I get by.

But I still don't understand.

Flesh and blood is all we are. So why can't I understand them?

But this is a dream so it's okay. Nothing needs to make sense in a dream. It's okay. I'm safe.

This is a dream right?

I don't understand. I'm scared.

* * *

I hear voices…

"SOLDIER, GET UP!" _that would be Ishimaru…_

"N-Nakahara-san…" _Fujisaki perhaps?_

"Rise and shine Nakahara" _that's Ludenberg._

"Hello" I said.

"Heh heh. You're the man here and you were out way longer than I was. What do you have to say to yourself Nakahara-san?" Ludenberg chides.

I shrug, still on the ground "Perhaps the culprit was being a gentleman to the lady"

"More importantly" Ishimaru jumps in "Explain yourself. Why were you two out here? What kind of deviant activities did you two participate in? I will not let this slide"

"We were here to check whether anyone would attempt murder tonight, after the whole motive thing" I answer.

"And any deviant activities we took part in is purely our own business" Ludenberg adds with a smile. _Don't listen to her guys…_

"And you didn't consult with the rest of us?" Ishimaru ignores Ludenberg, while Fujisaki is clearly flustered over her suggestion.

"So the murderous ones among us can hide themselves for a few more days?" I answer.

"I believe we all agreed on the curfew. In fact, you came up with it yourself Celes"

"That rule was made so that I can see who would break it" Ludenberg answers nonchalantly.

"You two did"

"Evidently" we both said.

"M-More importantly…" _words of wisdom Fujisaki_ "Why were you two unconscious?"

"Good question. Ludenberg, why were we unconscious?"

"My guess is as good as yours. The culprit grabbed my face and pushed it straight to the floor. Clearly a gentleman as you've suggested"

"I see. This might be a problem"

"Don't think you two will get away with breaking the curfew" _fuck's sake Ishimaru_ "I…"

Then there was a scream. _Yup, that's a problem._ We rush over to see what it was. Standing in front of Hagakure's room was Asahina, looking like she's about to vomit. "T-The door was opened. S-so I l-look" she mumbles, pointing at….

…Hagakure, lying on his back, his throat slit open, blood still dripping out. The room, in contrast, is almost completely untouched. Hagakure's face was one of mild shock, his corpse seems almost untouched. His death must have come quick. The killer must have been efficient. _Seems my effort was in vain. Today one of us died. But that's not what's important, what's important is, today one of us killed. The murder is among us, and with one death, he has one foot out of the school already._ _  
_

_One of us killed. Someone here is responsible. There must be justice. I must have a name. Yes._

"Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong. HOORAY! We finally got a corpse! Gather in the gymnasium whenever you're ready boys and girls"

Ishimaru looks sick, our leader isn't so tough under certain circumstances after all. Fujisaki looks like he's about to cry, this one is predictably squeamish. Ludenberg looks worried, and perhaps a bit spooked, but mostly keeps her composure, the Gambler among us plays with her cards close to her chest. None of them said anything. What was there to say? Fact is simple. One of us died. One of us killed. One of us may be free. We can't have that. I won't have that. I feel nothing for Hagakure, he was just another student, but the culprit must pay. The culprit must die. Yes. That is just. That is how it must be.

_It was a sickening sight_ … is what a sensible person would have thought. I, on the other hand, feel little. It's simply a body, we all die at some point, and if someone is to die first this one is as good a choice as any. No matter who we may be, how great we are, how much we care, we all arrive here at some point. After all flesh and blood is all we are.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_


	9. Chapter 9

"Ha-Hagakure-san is…" Fujisaki mumbles.

"Dead, yes" I reply "People tend to die when their throats are slit like that"

"Cold" Ludenberg comments bluntly.

"I know…" _No time for pointless sentiment though_ "Ishimaru"

"W-What is it?"

"Can I count on you?"

He straightens his back. "O-of course Nakahara!" _I think I found his buttons._

"Watch the body. Let the other students see it, then send them to the gymnasium. No one touches the scene until we hear what Monokuma has to say. Come once you've sent everyone"

He nods, slowly regaining his composure "Your judgment is sound Nakahara. I'll do it!" _I wish he would quit shouting everything he says._

"One more thing, and this goes for the rest of you too, do not mention my watch with Ludenberg last night. Yes, I know this makes us suspicious but I promise it will come up eventually regardless of whether you mention it or not"

"I do not know what you're trying to do Nakahara but I'll comply for now. Do not think I've forgotten…" _that's enough of that thank you._

"GOOD man, well I'll be off now. Ludenberg, Fujisaki, Asahina, let's go" we leave the room before Ishimaru can continue with his rambling.

The walk was silent for the most part. Asahina and Fujisaki don't look much better than before. Ludenberg seems to be carefully considering the situation. _There's very little doubt that the person who attacked us yesterday is the same person who killed Hagakure. It's likely, but that's not yet certain, an accomplice perhaps? Do accomplishes go free if the murder succeeds? Also, why was I and Ludenberg spared? Is it possible that the culprit was specifically targeting Hagakure? Unlikely, but let's not call it impossible yet. Could the culprit perhaps have deliberately chosen NOT to kill me or Ludenberg?_

"Someone killed one of our friends…" Asahina mumbles.

"That seems to be the case yes" _and he wasn't my friend._

"But who could have done such a thing? To murder another person in cold blood like that"

"Any of us could have"

She stares at me in disbelief "T-that's not true"

"Of course" _I have no time for this_ "Here we are. Go wash your face Asahina, Fujisaki. I doubt anything Monokuma has to say will improve your mood"

They silently oblige. I and Ludenberg enters the gymnasium together. She seems to be fully in control of herself now. _Good, that's what we'll need._

"Who do you think did it Nakahara?" she asks.

"There were only two people who knew we were outside, but let's not decide on anything yet. More importantly, why are we not dead?"

"Good fortune perhaps?"

"Or the culprit was aiming specifically for Hagakure"

"I see little point in that. The man is as dull as a brick and twice as thick"

"True. Perhaps the culprit had a thing for me or you?"

"I have legions of men who would slit their own throats under my command Nakahara, but I don't convert people that fast"

"I know of no one who likes me all that much either." _to be fair due to my amnesia I only know fifteen people_ "Perhaps the person wanted to kill only one person and we were both out?"

"Possibly. But let's stop speculating for now shall we? Here come the suspects"

Maizono and Kuwata enters the gymnasium together, looking disturbed. _She didn't kill him after all. Perhaps… they're both in this together? Likely, Kuwata's status makes it very easy for him to throw that thing last night at my face, and being a seasoned sport player he should easily be able to overpower me easily. Maizono has no doubt prepared a weapon of some sort when she first attempted to murder Kuwata. That could explain Hagakure's slit throat. Why did they not kill me? Payback to how I saved his life perhaps?_

"You dare show your face!?" Kuwata shouts as soon as he sees me. _So much for gratitude_ "After what you did to one of us?"

"I'm sorry Kuwata, I'll try not to save one of us next time"

"THAT'S JUST AN EXCUSE! I was really thankful when I discovered what that was about but turns out it's just a distraction or a plan to earn my trust so you could kill Hagakure. WELL THAT WON'T WORK!" _World Class Genius…_

"There will be time for this later Kuwata-san" Maizono tries to calm him down "Let's leave this for now okay?" then she glares at me the same way he did. _Oh good, I was almost thankful for you there Maizono._

"Let's leave the murderous lovebirds to their business for now shall we?" Ludenberg suggests.

The other students eventually arrive, most of them were shocked or frightened. Togami and Kirigiri kept their poker face. They begin speculating about this and that, oblivious to the fact that the murderer is among us. The general consensus was (somehow) that Monokuma is responsible for the deed. _This has gotten too idiotic for me to handle, there's only so many neurons I'm willing to squander._

"What does Monokuma have to gain by killing one of us? He can murder everyone here this very moment if that's his wish. You're just deluding yourself if you think he's responsible. One of you killed, and that's that"

"Nakahara-kun, the voice of reason" Monokuma appears out of nowhere "I would not directly interfere unless a rule is broken. Y'all just can't accept the fact that any of you is capable of murdering another human being"

"He's lying yes?" Yamada asks.

"Of course he's lying! He's the one who did it" Naegi shouts. _What I said clearly fell on deaf ears._ _  
_

_I don't have time for this_ "QUIET! It doesn't matter right now. We are under his mercy as long as we are here" I turn to Monokuma "What happens now? Does the murderer go free? Or is there more?"

"Now? Upupupupu. Now the fun begins. Now comes the second half of the graduation"

"Rule number six yes?" Ludenberg pulls out her ElectroID "'The villain who kills one of his companions will be allowed to 'graduate', **provided his crime is not betrayed to the other students** '"

Monokuma goes on to introduce the trials. Basically, during a trial, we must discover who the killer is, and vote. If the majority vote is correct, the killer is executed, and things go on as before. If we are wrong, the murderer goes free, and the rest of us will be executed, adding another fourteen students to the culprit's body count.

_This means two things. The culprit probably has a lot more work to do than he initially thought, and only_ _**one** _ _of us will go free if we play by his rules. The killer then, will not only kill his victim, but will also indirectly kill the rest of us if he succeeds in the trial. BUT, this also means the next murderer, if we survive this trial, will be a lot less tempted to go through the murder. A lot more blood will be on his hand and the trial will pitch him against all the remaining survivors._

"Quit your blabbing! Even if you threaten me, I'm still not participating" Enoshima shouts. _Not good, he has already proven that he means business, and as much as I'd love the other students see a proper example, sacrificing Enoshima wouldn't be worth it._

I instinctively put a hand on her shoulder "Drop it Enoshima. Don't convince yourself that we are in any position to bargain. Do whay he wants for now and maybe we'll live through this"

"But, like, why do I have to go with this stupid trial?"

"Because he says so. I assume you'd prefer to live no?"

She looks like she's about to protest, but eventually gives up, "Fine, we'll humor him for now"

"There you go, great Monokuma. We are under your mercy. Please tell us what to do next"

Monokuma seems amused "Ohohoho. It seems we have an obedient student. You have a bright future ahead of you young man. ANYWAY, yes, the trial, I have something to give you guys before you start your investigation. Here's the Monokuma File, containing all information concerning the victim's death. All right then, best of luck with your investigation!"

"Wait" I stop him.

"Hmm? What is it Nakahara-kun?"

"What if the murderer has an accomplice?"

"Ah. Accomplices don't get to go free, only the murderer himself will. Whoops, forgot to mention that one. Teeheeheehee. Anyway, I'm out. Do whacha gotta do. I'll be seeing you again at the Class Trial!"

And he disappears once more,leaving the students distrust from the first day quickly comes back. The students are once more fearful of each other, wondering which one among us could have murdered another human being. _MURDERED another human being, it sounds like the worst thing in the world doesn't it? It really isn't. If you look at the corpse we have right now, you'll see it's a simple thing. A simple slice, and his life leaked out of him, all done within no more than a few seconds at most. You should all be fearful, look how easily one of us died. Look how easily one of us killed. There's a wolf among us, and fear is one of the few things keeping you safe right now._

"Are you all going to repeat that first day again?" Kirigiri speaks up "We need to figure out who the killer is. If we don't, all of us will be executed. To that end, we should work together"

"Precisely. It's time to begin the hunt" Togami says with an unhealthy amount of excitement.

"First thing first" I interrupt "We must preserve the crime scene. The culprit is among us and he can destroy any evidence left behind while 'investigating'. Any volunteer?"

"I'll do it" Oowada suggests "I'm no good at figuring stuff out anyway"

"Good, one more"

"Huh? Why?" He asks, irritated already.

"Let's not risk having the culprit on watch" Yamada and Oogami volunteered "Good, that's dealt with then. I'll take my leave. Good luck to you all"

I open up Monokuma's file as I walk out the room.

. Victim: Hagakure Yasuhiro  
. Time of Death: Approx 0:30 AM  
. The corpse was discovered in the middle of the victim's own room  
. His throat was slit open  
. His neck was broken

Killed after midnight, it seems very likely that he was attacked by the same person who attacked me and Ludenberg yesterday. That still leaves the question as to why I was spared but one thing at a time Shiki.

* * *

**Investigation**

**Murder Scene**

Kirigiri is checking the corpse in the same casual manner a person would check out a cereal box with.

"Anything out of the ordinary Kirigiri?" I ask.

"No. The Monokuma File seems accurate. His throat is indeed slit and his neck is indeed broken. His clothes seem relatively clean too, despite his collars being soaked with blood. No sign of struggle and his toolbox is unopened" Kirigiri answers without ever taking her eyes off the corpse.

"Throat slit open huh? Monokuma gave us boys toolboxes. Did he give you ladies anything to slit other people's throats with?"

"I doubt what we got can cut someone's throat this well"

"A knife perhaps? Did you check the kitchen?"

"Yes. A knife was indeed missing from the kitchen"

"Seems we have a rather sloppy culprit then. He didn't even bother putting back the knife?"

"The cafeteria is closed off at night but let's not jump to conclusion"

"Fair enough. I'll leave you to this then"

"What happened last night Nakahara?" She asks suddenly. _There's the elephant in the room._ "Kuwata has been going on about how you were outside last night"

I crouch down next to her and whisper "Me and Ludenberg were standing guard outside to see who would attempt a murder after the whole motive thing. Someone attacked during the night and knocked us out without us ever discovering the culprit's identity"

"You know this raises a lot of suspicion toward you two right?"

"Then let's spread the suspicion out a bit. Maizono attempted to murder Kuwata yesterday. I saved him, sort of. But point is, they knew I was outside, although I don't know whether they realized I was actually standing guard"

"I'll definitely take that into consideration. Thank you Nakahara. I don't suppose you have any other information that may help?"

"Nope. I can't imagine anyone having a grudge against Hagakure, he's pretty damn normal for the most part and nothing in his profile really stands out. I don't know anyone among us who would do this either, slitting someone's throat so efficiently" _There's Genocider Syo but it's obvious this isn't one of her works_ "Kuwata and Maizono, who are my prime suspects, have nothing in their profile that suggests them being capable of this, although that does not mean they can't pull this off. I'll provide you with information during the trial if I think it's relevant."

She nods.

"…You know you're pretty calm about all this"

"So are you"

"Fair enough, best of luck Kirigiri. And I'd appreciate you not telling anyone about what I told you unless it's necessary"

* * *

**Dorm Hallway**

There's absolutely nothing in the hallway that indicates we've been attacked last night. Obviously no sign of the thing that was fling at me to block my vision. The attacker left no clue to go on. All I know is that the culprit is very physically capable, so Oogami, Kuwata and Oowada fits the bill, if I am to resort to stereotypes.

"Why weren't we killed Ludenberg?" I ask after giving up any hope of finding clues about our attacker.

"I believe we went through this already. Can't we just call it good fortune and move on?"

"That's just sloppy…"

"Nakahara-san, sometimes there isn't an answer to your every question. The sooner you learn that the better you will sleep at night"

"If you say so" then I notice something.

"Why are you staring Nakahara-san?"

I lightly reach for her neck. Ludenberg gives me a questioning look but otherwise raises no objection. I press my finger and she flinches in pain. _Huh… that looks pretty cute actually… Focus Nakahara!_

"You've got scratch marks on your neck"

She lets out a sigh "Sensitivity, Nakahara. You may want to try it when dealing with girls"

"Um… sorry" I reach for my own neck "Yup, it's here too"

Ludenberg smiles "Seems our attacker **got rough** with us. Would you like to check whether any other part of our **body** has also been **violated**?"

"…Please don't get creepy with me Ludenberg"

"Ehehehe…"

* * *

**Kitchen**

I was just about finished with checking out the missing knife when a pair of hands covers my eyes from behind.

"Guess who ~"

"Hifumi Yamada" I feel the hands slowly tighten on my eyelids "…please stop hurting me Enoshima…"

"Bingo!" Enoshima cheers "By. The. Way. Nakahara-kun~"

"…yes Enoshima?"

"What WERE you doing outside last night with your lady friend?"

"…who did you hear that from?"

"Kuwata has been banging on about it ever since the investigation started. You know the other students suspect you now right?"

"I'll fix that at some point"

"Ha. Tough guy. But more importantly," _more importantly?_ "I was under the impression you were bad with girls Nakahara, yet you scored Celes of all people in only a few days. Are you sure you're not, like, the Super High School Level Pimp or something?" _That's quite a title…_

"I assure you I intended to stand watch alone"

"Oh my, Celes took the initiative then. That's even more impressive"

_Oh bollocks to this._ I put my hands on her shoulder in an over dramatic fashion"Enoshima-san, as much as I would like to impress you further with my sexual prowess…" _of which I have little to none._

She looks at me with feigned embarrassment "Y-Yes?"

"I'VE GOT SHITS TO DO!"

* * *

**Murder Scene (again)**

Having run out of options, I went back to Hagakure room to double check whether someone found anything interesting while I was away.

"Oogami"

She nods.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside, guarding the scene?"

"There is no need. I would be able to sense it if something suspicious is to happen in there"

"That's… pretty impressive, though you sure that's enough?"

"Nakahara-san. I could hear your breathing when left the cafeteria"

_That's bloody scary_ "Um, right. I guess your hearing will be sufficient then. Anyone found anything new while I was away?"

"Not to my knowledge"

_That's that I suppose…_

"This is abominable Nakahara" she says suddenly.

"Didn't think you were the squeamish type Oogami"

She shakes her head "It's neither the blood nor the violence. It's the lack of respect for the victim. Hagakure clearly died within seconds, unaware of the killer's intention before his last breathe. And the killer showed no respect for his corpse, leaving him where he lies"

"Would you have done any different?"

Oogami stares with me, judging "Would you?"

"Of course. There are countless ways the corpse can be used to mislead the others. I can fake a suicide, draw suspicion toward another student, damage the corpse to the point where the others will be unable to pinpoint the cause of death. Leaving the corpse like that, it's almost as if the culprit wants to be found"

"You seem to be the exact kind of person Monokuma would want here. That's almost detestable"

I shrug "When in Rome, do as Romans do. I won't apologize for adapting in order to survive, and I won't look down on anyone who refuses to compromise even when faced with death"

She considers what I said "You say that knowing the students already suspect you. Your heart is cold Nakahara, but you speak your mind, that's commendable in its own way"

"I'm not a trusting person, but you may be the most trustworthy one in here, so I'm glad to have your semi-approval" _also I only speak my mind half the time Oogami. There is wisdom in keeping secrets, I'd know._

And then the time came.

DING. DONG. DING. DONG. "Ahem, I'm getting tired here… Let's get started shall we? It's the event you've all been waiting for, The Class Trial! Without further ado, I'll now announce the rendezvous point! Please enter the red door on the first floor of the school zone. Upupu, see you soooon!"

* * *

**Courtroom Foyer**

"About time, murderer" Kuwata glares at me as soon as I arrive "Don't think you'll escape after killing one of us in cold blood like that!"

"N-Nakahara-san couldn't have done it could he?" Fujisaki says.

"Big words, considering what happened last night" Ludenberg replies.

"Maizono was just panicking!" Kuwata shouts "We talked it through. She was HURT! We all saw how much her DVD affected her" _Oh yes we did, you really think that's helping her case?_ "So don't you dare bring it up again!"

"G-Guys?"Naegi is understandably confused "What are you talking about? Why Maizono?" Maizono quickly looks away, _figures._

"Unlike a certain someone, I can be discreet." I say "But once the trial starts, Maizono, once the trial starts…"

"NO!" she is clearly frightened "NO! Not with him in the room, not now. Please, I didn't do it! I didn't go through with it!"

Naegi seems both tempted and scared to ask what that was about. Kuwata looks like he's about to leap at me and bite my face off. I give Maizono no false assurance.

"Let's not be at each other throats until the trial start no?" Kirigiri suggests.

Monokuma suddenly appears on the nearby monitor, "Upupu, you're all here? In that case please board the elevator at the front of the room. Upupu"

So we did, and the elevator descents.

Fifteen students descended, and either one of us goes free, or fourteen will ascent again. Fair game, we all do what we must to get what we want. But there are fourteen of us, and one of you, so there's only one thing to do. Your death will sustain us, until the next murder. You see, you aren't the wolf here, you're the lamb, and we just need to find you…

…lest we become the lambs ourselves.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yohoho! You're finally here" Monokuma greets as we arrive, sitting on a throne that reeks of bad taste "How 'bout it? Is this truly the courtroom as you imagined it? We're talking about Hollywood-level realism here! Please find the seat with your name on it"

Our spots are arranged in circle for obvious reason. There are seventeen seats, fifteen for each of us here, one for Hagakure, had he been alive, and one empty one, for the mastermind? We all arrive at our seat, and the atmosphere immediately become heavy. No doubt this is what Monokuma had in mind when he designed this room. Each student eyes each other cautiously, ready to leap at the first sign of suspicion. Naegi or Oogami would no doubt look at this atmosphere in disgust. But this, this suits me, this makes sense, this is my nature. Let the hunt for the lamb be a sporting experience. Nothing wrong with enjoying what you're good at.

"Let's start off with a simple explanation! You guys' votes determine the trial's outcome. Finger the true villain, and only the villain gets punished. But make the wrong accusation, and everyone else gets punished, leaving your deceiver to graduate, free and clear! Welp, that should do it for the intro. Let's get this party started!"

_Yes, let's._

"Let's go over the facts first" Kirigiri starts off "Today, Hagakure Yasuhiro was murdered in his own room"

"Killed right at his doorstep, assuming his corpse wasn't moved" Togami adds.

"We found nothing suggesting such thing so for now…"

"Why are we even discussing this?" Kuwata, being the level-headed young man that he is, cuts in. "It's clear that the only possible culprit is Nakahara. He was the only one outside last night"

"Yes" Ishimaru says "You broke the curfew that ensures our safety Nakahara-san. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"One, we don't know that I was the only one" I reply before the others could bring up Ludenberg, _not yet…_ "There were complications last night so I can't be sure whether anyone leaves his room after midnight. Two, Kuwata, I spotted at least **three** people coming out of their rooms yesterday"

"We did not… wait, three?" _He doesn't know about Naegi? Heh heh heh…_

"Oh? Mai. Zo. No. Chan?"

Maizono, being the level-headed young woman that she is, begins panicking immediately "I-I didn't tell… please… I didn't do it. It doesn't matter. They don't need to know"

_That's not your call Maizono_ "Yesterday, after curfew…"

"NO!" Maizono shrieks. Kuwata looks confused. Naegi seems a bit scared. Kirigiri and Togami listen with interest. Ludenberg watches in anticipation. I speak loud and clear.

"…Maizono left a note for Kuwata, presumably to invite him over to 'her room'" Kuwata raises no objection "Soon after, she and Naegi switched room. Maizono then switched the nameplates of the two rooms. Judging by the look on their faces right now, I'm pretty sure neither Kuwata nor Naegi is aware of this fact. I made Kuwata reveal my presence to Maizono, which probably explains why he's still alive"

Kirigiri quickly processes the information "Maizono switches room with Naegi after inviting Kuwata over so she can pin his murder on Naegi. Is that what you're saying?"

"Maizono?" I turn to the girl in question "Kirigiri has a question"

She's breaking, I can see it "I had to find out what happened to… a-and I didn't go thr…"

_That's enough of that_ "Yes, apparently that's it"

The whole courtroom casts its judging eyes on our little idol. The students begin to whisper and what I hear about her isn't kind. _As much as I'd like to say I feel sorry for her, I don't. We reap what we sow Maizono, and beside, better they cast their suspicion on you than on me._

"Seems our little idol is in a bit of a predicament" Ludenberg giggles.

"Maizono… what a whore!" Fukawa whispers.

"M-Maizono-san attempted m-murder." Fujisaki stutters.

Naegi is predictably in denial "She would never do something like that! Tell them Maizono!"

Kuwata has a nervous smile on his face "I didn't hear anything about this. There's a perfectly valid explanation right?"

The girl herself has nothing helpful to add "I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry. I was…"

"ENOUGH!" Togami shouts "I don't care about any of this. What does this has to do with Hagakure's murder? You can waste your own time trying to figure out who betrayed who later. The only thing I care about is finding out who the murderer is. SO GET TO IT!" As idiotic as that was, you have to give it to the Togamis for their almost peerless display of authority. The entire courtroom goes silent in seconds.

Kirigiri seems to agree with the sentiment at least "Fair enough. Back to square one then. Hagakure was found dead with his throat cut open…"

"There was a knife missing in the kitchen" Naegi speaks up, having already somewhat recovered from his shock at being betrayed. _That is an impressive skill, perhaps he'll be more use than I thought._

"Then we have our murder weapon." Ishimaru says "Does anyone know who has the knife?"

"We have a witness on that front. Isn't that right, Asahina?"

"Huh?"Asahina is surprised at being addressed all the sudden.

"You told me yourself. The knife disappeared while you were in the kitchen right?"

"U-um yeah"

"Is there, perchance, another who could confirm that?" Yamada asks.

"I" Oogami says simply.

"Last night, I was in the cafeteria drinking tea with Sakura the entire time. The knife was there when I came to the kitchen to prepare tea but when I came back to clean up, it has already disappeared" Asahina explains.

"And you have no idea how the knife disappeared?" I ask.

"I… may have an idea" _Well? Out with it woman._ Asahina glances around nervously before continuing "…Maizono-san… went in the kitchen while we were there"

All eyes were immediately on her once more. Maizono looks frightened, and she should be, the situation grows worse for her by the second. The entire room stares in silent.

_Might well get to the elephant in the room_ "So… You retrieved the knife yesterday in preparation for Kuwata's murder…"

"I…" Maizono stutters.

"…but after the plan failed, you refused to give up…"

"But…"

"So you snuck out during the night to kill someone else"

"No…"

"You, one of the few who knew I was outside, attacked me and proceeded to murder Hagakure right at his doorstep" She has nothing to say. "Am I getting this right?" No response. "Did you murder Hagakure?" Nothing. "Did you cut his throat open?" Still nothing. _My patience is running out_ "SPEAK!"

"I didn't do it!" Maizono screams "Kuwata was there! He stayed in my room all night. I'm sorry for what I tried to do, but I didn't kill Hagakure! Please, I don't want to die… I don't want anyone here to die because of my failed murder… Please, I didn't do it"

"Kuwata… THAT IS UNWHOLESOME! A MAN AND…" Ishimaru says.

"QUIET!" I shout "You could have sneaked out during the night"

"Bastard!" Kuwata objects "How dare you suggest…"

"All of you be silent!" Togami demands "Kuwata, Maizono, what were you doing last night?"

"I calmed her down and we just sat on the floor and talked" Kuwata answers quietly, something I was previously convinced is an akueb skill to him "Eventually we both fell asleep right on the floor, leaning against the wall..." _Enough with the romantic details Kuwata..._

"How can you claim to be each other's witness if you were both sleeping?" Kirigiri asks the obvious. They had no answer.

"Maizono…" Naegi starts hesitantly "You admit you swapped my nameplate with yours?" she nods "Then how come this morning my nameplate and yours were in the right place?"

"What? But I didn't…"

Togami cuts in "Since Naegi and Kuwata claims to know nothing about the nameplates switching places, you must have left the room to switch them back during the night"

"But I didn't…"

"You're only digging yourself a deeper grave." he crosses his arms and turn away "Monokuma, I think we're done here"

Monokuma claps his tiny hands in anticipation "Righto! Since you're sure…"

"WAIT!" Naegi shouts "We're missing something. Here, in the Monokuma File, Hagakure's neck was broken. We still don't know the cause of that"

"His neck was broken when his corpse his corpse hit the floor." Togami dismisses "What else is there…"

Kirigiri thinks otherwise "No. He's right. Remember, only his collar was stained. The rest of his clothes were otherwise spotless"

"I-If his throat was slit when he opened the door, the blood would have dripped down right?" Fujisaki says.

_Yes. Then that means…_ "The broken neck was the cause of death. His throat was slit **after** he was on the floor, already dead" Naegi concludes.

_A set up? There's no reason for Maizono to not use the knife_ "If that's true, someone made it so that Hagakure seems like he was killed with a knife, incidentally Maizono also has a knife. Someone also swapped the nameplates back to its original spot, something only Maizono would have cause to do."

"Someone's trying to pin the murder on Maizono!" Kuwata points out, embarrassingly proud of finally being able to protect his little lady friend.

"Heh heh" Ludenberg giggles "Sweet justice isn't it Maizono-san?" Maizono only looks down in shame. _Yeah that's a better idea than digging your own grave with every word that comes out of your mouth, lady._

Kirigiri ignores her "Someone knew about the plot. Someone framed Maizono"

Suddenly, the spotlight's on me once more. _Oh… right._ "The shoe is on the other foot now I suppose, um… I didn't do it?" Ludenberg offers no help. _Fair game m'lady, I might do the same in your shoes._

"You'll have to try harder than that. You were the only one who knew about Maizono's plan" Togami says.

"Right, let's see… I was attacked by someone and passed out before Hagakure was killed. Ishimaru and Fujisaki can confirm that much"

Ishimaru seems hesitant to back up the prime suspect "I… found him on the floor. I don't know whether he was faking it or not" _Thanks a lot Ishimaru._ Fujisaki also keeps his silent. _I'll remember the unrelenting support you've shown me today guys._

"Oh come on. Hagakure died around midnight. You expect me to stick around until morning if I had been the murderer?"

"You needed to stay outside yesterday to know about Maizono's plot" Kirigiri says "The 'attacker' provides a decent excuse as to why you couldn't spot whoever killed Hagakure, which would have made you even more suspicious."

"Ugh, that's a pretty good point actually. Let's see… I have neither the strength to snap his neck so quickly nor the tool to cut his throat like that?"

"And you expect us to believe you without proof?" Togami says "You were quick enough to pin such efficient murder on Maizono. We can't know for sure how physically capable you are, and we do not know whether you are already in possession of something capable of cutting someone's throat. Besides, there's no reason for your supposed 'attacker' to not kill you on the spot…"

_Yes… yes that explains it_ "Perhaps this right here is the reason I'm still alive. Perhaps I'm alive because the murderer needed someone else to pin the murder on in case you discover that Maizono was innocent"

"A likely story. Without a witness to…"

Ludenberg finally speaks up "I was there. Nakahara speaks true. He and I were both attacked during our watch. Ishimaru and Fujisaki can at least confirm that I was there" they both nod.

"And why did this only come up now?"

"Nakahara-san has just offered a promising explanation to prove my innocence. Without it I'd just end up looking suspicious without offering anything helpful"

_This should clear things up_ "I can confirm that I wasn't attacked by Ludenberg, and she can confirm that I was attacked by someone else"

"Then we're out of options" Enoshima says "We have no one else who knows about Maizono's plan…"

"No" Kirigiri interrupts her "Someone here knew since the beginning" she casts her sight on Monokuma.

"Huh? Me? I thought we agreed that I have no reason to involve myself directly" Monokuma says.

"Yes. But you have cause to push for the first murder. The students will be a lot less hesitant to kill once they see first-hand what goes on after a murder" Monokuma has nothing to say "I think that confirmed it"

"But then any of us could have received clues from Monokuma" Oogami says "Any of us could be the killer in that case"

"O-only the ogre could have pulled off such a murder... knocking out two students before proceeding to snap someone's neck like that..." Fukawa suggests.

"Yes... Ogami does fit the bill. I would push the most physically capable one among us as well" Yadama says.

Before Oogami can say anything, Asahina leaps to her friend's side "Sakura would never do anything like that! She was in my room last night."

"Again, she could have sneaked out while you were sleeping" Togami suggests.

"The noise I made last night would have woken Asahina up, although the rooms are sound-proof" I say.

"No" Naegi says "The doors lock themselves if you close them, so if Oogami-san had closed the door, she would need to get Asahina to wake up and open the door again"

"So that's that!" Asahina shouts "Sakura is innocent, she would never kill someone like that!"

Oogami is silent the whole way through, but I think I see a hint of a smile on her face.

The students are silent once more, desperately searching for clues as to who could have received information from Monokuma during the night. _Someone here was tipped-off… Someone here knew things he has no way of knowing. I must go through everything I found out during the investigation… yes… yes I see_ "Ishimaru, Fujisaki, Asahina, Ludenberg, Kirigiri, did you all do as I ask? Did you not tell anyone what happened this morning?" they all nod. Checkmate… "Enoshima, what did we talk about when we were in the kitchen?"

"Um… I was asking what you were doing with Celes…"

Kirigiri picks up immediately "How did you know Celes was outside?"

"Come on, surely even you heard Kuwata…"

_Yes, that's it_ "Kuwata believed I was the only one outside last night Enoshima" he nods. "Enoshima, show me your hand" She hesitantly spreads her fingers out for all of us to see. Five, long red fingernails "That explains this" I point at the scratch marks on my neck. Ludenberg smiles and does the same. "Enoshima, anything to say in your defense?"

"Huh? You think a model like me could kill someone that efficiently?"

"I will not be misled by stereotypes Enoshima" _beside you're the one I have the least information on right now_ "You've shown multiple subtle signs of physical aptitude now that I think about it. So, Enoshima, now that you have the spotlight, what have you got to say?"

Enoshima doesn't show any clear sign of fear, even with the entire courtroom's gaze on her. This is strange. She suddenly sticks her tongue out at us "Guess ya got me then"

"What?"

"Guess. Ya. Got. Me. Then~"

"So you admit it?" Oowada asks "You admit you murdered Hagakure?"

"Yup"

_Something is off. She's accepting defeat too easily._ "What kind of deal did Monokuma strike? Are you a mole he planted? Answer Enoshima!"

"Nothing like that I'm afraid. I want out and Monokuma presented a good opportunity."

Ludenberg flashes a smile "You're a bad liar Enoshima"

"Everyone's a bad liar next to the Liars' Queen herself" Enoshima shrugs, although I can see a hint of fear at last, as if she's scared that her performance was inadequate "I guess you were right Celes, I'll die pretty early on it seems"

"Why Hagakure?" Kirigiri asks, being the pragmatist that she is.

Enoshima just tilts her head "I guess… someone had to die and he was the one who was the least likely to survive all this. I don't know, it could have just easily been anyone else but you know… If I fail you guys should at least have the competent people to deal with the other trials"

_No, no that makes no sense. Why would she kill the useless one? I would have gotten rid of the smart ones to ensure my crime stays in the dark. What's going on here?_

"Why did you do it Enoshima?" Asahina asks the most inane question imaginable "Was the video that bad? Would your freedom be worth our lives?"

Before Enoshima has a chance to answer, Monokuma cuts in "TIME OUT! This is getting way too boring guys, so let's just get it over with. Let's begin the ballot time! Please cast your ballot using the switch in front of you!"

This should be fairly straightforward now that the culprit has shown herself, but it still bothers me. _Did Monokuma simply pick one of us at random, or did he deliberately pick Enoshima? How did a Super Model end up knocking out two healthy people before proceeding to snap someone's neck within seconds? Too many questions, my head hurts, something is off. Something is definitely off._

"Ohoho. That's absolutely correct. The villain who killed Hagakure Yasuhiro was Enoshima Junko!"

"Guess that's it for me" Enoshima says, looking rather nonchalant for someone who's about to be executed.

I sigh "I don't suppose you will tell me anymore regarding why Monokuma picked you?" no answer, _that's that I suppose_ "Guess we'll have to work on that ourselves then. Good bye Enoshima, shame you had to die so early. I feel like we would have gotten along quite well"

Enoshima seems quite surprised and for a while is at loss for word. She quickly grins, no doubt to cover up something "That's so unlike you Nakahara. I would have expected you to say something along the line of 'The culprit must die. An example must be made'. At this rate you'll be on your knees begging Monokuma to spare me before I know it" _even I can tell at least half of that was not genuine. I see what Ludenberg was talking about now. She's not a very good actor._

I shrug "The culprit must die. An example must be made"

"Haha. That's just like you Shiki"

"Shiki?"

"Welp, that's enough of that thank you" Monokuma shouts "Let's get this punishment started! Everyone's waiting! Let's get the ball rolling! It's punishment time!"

_He's trying to hide something_ "WAIT!"

Before anyone can respond, a chain appears out of nowhere, wraps itself around Enoshima's neck and pulls her into the darkness. We quickly rush after her, only to run into a glass window blocking our passage but doing nothing to block our view.

Enoshima is in a dimly lit room, filled with shambling mask-wearing mechanical mannequins. There is a door in front of her and so, lacking any other option, she approaches it. The mannequins seem to not be attempting to harm her, although that doesn't make them any less unnerving. _Is there a unique execution for each of us I wonder? If so what does this say about Enoshima's general psyche? I'll never find out now._ Eventually Enoshima reaches the door, and grab the doorknob without hesitation. As soon as she opens it, a mask, similar to the ones on the mannequin, jumps out and wraps itself around her face. She lets out a surprised yelp, trying to pull it off. We can see red gas immediately leaking out of the mask. Enoshima desperately claws at her mask, while letting out continuous muffled painful screams. The others watch in horror, some even fruitlessly try to break the glass. I'm definitely not the squeamish type, but it's painful to watch even for me. _Is she surprised? She seemed to have accepted death before. What's going on here?_ When it finally seems clear to her she's not getting out of this, Enoshima screams out things, except this time it actually sounds like she's trying to tell us something. It's all for naught though, the mask made sure we'll never get anything eligible. Eventually, she collapses, the mask finally breaks off, and the students gaze in terror.

Her face was red, wrinkled and look nothing like something that belongs to any human being, an ironic state for the Super High-School Level Model. Her veins are visible, the gas somehow made her skin thin and fragile, among the numerous other excessive damage it did. Her eyes are discolored and I can see blood dripping out of them, and for a second I imagine tears somewhere in there as well, but we'll never know now. Blood are also coming out of her nose and mouth. Whatever poisonous gas Monokuma used, it gave Enoshima Junko an excessively painful death. Does he plan the same for us I wonder? Or was this exclusive to Enoshima and we'll get our own unique death? Both possibilities are equally terrifying.

But why did Enoshima struggle in her final moments when she seems fine with death seconds before? Was it just the pain, or something else? The screams from before, it wasn't just pain. It was confused, lost, desperate. What happened? I don't understand any of this. How did a super model pull off yesterday's murder so efficiently? Why did she accept death so easily? What made her change her mind? Why did she act so familiar with me? So many questions, and the only lead we have is now a lump of meat on the floor. She could have told us so much. Enoshima must have had an intricate personal story that answers all my questions. We might have even been friends. It doesn't matter now, I thought as I stare at the lifeless, disfigured corpse that used to be Enoshima Junko. We all end up here sooner or later. Flesh and blood is all we'll ever be. Flesh and blood is all she is now.


	11. Mukuro's POV

**Day 1:**

**School 1F Hallway, Morning:**

I arrive at the first floor as the entrance to the second floor closes behind me. Deep breath, chin up, straight back, and follow orders.

Head to the school entrance. Fit in. Wait for orders.

It happened. The World's Most Despair-Inducing Incident has happened. We caused it, together. We're all responsible for it. So much death, so much despair… But Junko was so happy, and if my sister is happy… if my sister is happy, I'm happy. This is right, it must be. We're family. Siblings make each other happy, no matter the consequences. The inferior serves the superior. Junko knows best. Yes, nothing is wrong… nothing is wrong… This is only natural…

Head to the school entrance. Fit in. Wait for orders.

I hope she keeps Naegi-kun and Shiki alive. I have little doubt Naegi is fine right now, his amnesia aside. He and the others pose her no major threat. But Shiki… Shiki, she has cause to kill. Shiki is dangerous to her plan. She did promise me she would… but little sister promises many things, little sister promises too many things. I must check. I must make sure.

Head to the school entrance. Fit in. Wait for orders.

I see Naegi-kun as I peek into the classroom. Shiki is likewise safe, lying in the storage room. They're sleeping, so peacefully, so harmlessly. And when they wake I'll be with them again. Yes, Junko kept her promise this time, thank you sister. I'll definitely keep my end of the bargain. This is alright then, as long as they're alive, I'm fine. I'll be fine. Junko has kept her promise. Everything will be alright…

Head to the school entrance. Fit in. Wait for orders.

* * *

**Day 2:**

**Cafeteria, Morning:**

The students have somewhat already adjusted to the daily routine here already. Good, this is good, Junko won't be pleased but this is fine for me. They should live as normally as they can, after all we've went through. I spot Naegi-kun and Maizono on my way to the cafeteria. They seem somewhat happy and greet me politely as I pass. I force myself to do the same. Why is he with her? Why is he with that treacherous back-stabbing BITCH!? Calm down and fit in Mukuro… Calm down and fit in…

As I enter the cafeteria I see Shiki with his head on the table. This is usual procedure for Shiki's mornings but something else is bothering him this time. He would definitely want to be left alone right now, but as he has always says, we all want lots of things. Beside, he'd never admit needing a bit of support every now and then. I approach him. I am Enoshima Junko, he is Nakahara Shiki, I can play this part.

"Morning Nakahara-kun"

No response. Of course there wouldn't be. You have to be more forceful with him during these times.

**"GOOD MORNING NAKAHARA-KUN!"**

"…good morning Enoshima…"

Heh heh, that sounds just like him. This feels right. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Day 4:**

**A/V Room, Morning:**

"Would have been rude of me to start the party early no? Now that we're all here, let's begin together" Shiki says, leaning on a nearby table. I have little doubt he has already taken a peek at at least one video. That is his way. I just hope he didn't look at mine. Junko would probably stop him if he did but if he somehow... there would be complications.

Junko is giving the students a push. Each one apparently gets a DVD concerning what happens (or, happened, if your memory isn't wiped) outside the school. She told me nothing about this, but that's only natural. Junko knows best, and I'll simply do as she asks. I just wonder what would be on mine, since my memory is still intact. I quickly grab the DVD with my name on it and head to a nearby machine. I put on a pair of headphones, plug the disc in and random disaster-esque images flash through the screen.

Junko: Wus SUP big sister? This is a recently created pre-recorded message so please don't bother answering. Also the generic disaster images on the screen has nothing to do with the actual message so don't even pay attention to that, I just took 5 minutes to google random pictures to put together in case someone takes a peek. SO, anyway, to business then. You see, I'm so, SO, glad you decided to join me in my epic quest for despair sister, but there's a conundrum. You see, You. Are. The. Fucking. Worst. Actor. Ever ~. You don't look like me, your talks are highly stereotypical, and you let personal attachments affect your behaviors too much. I simply cannot have that sister. This. Must. Be. Fixed. But don't worry ~, I know how you are, you can't even put on proper clothing without having someone else to order you to do so. So, as always, I'll take care of it. Hold tight big sister, I promise I'll take care of this, like I always do. Just give me a day, See you soon ~.

Junko is displeased… JUNKO IS DISPLEASED! I'm useless after all. She took years to put this plan together and I just fucked it right up. Useless useless useless useless useless USELESS USELESS USELESS! Can't even play my dear sister's role right. Can't do anything on my own initiative. Can't let go of previous personal attachments. Junko is always right, I'm fucking USELESS!

Give me another chance little sister. I'll fix something on my own for once. I can do this without help. But Junko's gone now, gone to fix my problem herself. Because I'm as as active as a brick, twice as thick and thrice as dull.

* * *

**Day 4:**

**Enoshima Junko's (Mukuro) Room, Midnight:**

"Rise and shine Big Sister!" Junko's cheerful face flashes on a nearby monitor "Let your jaw hits the floor in awe because I've figured out the perfect solution for your little issue!"

I immediately get out of bed and rush to the screen "Yes Junko? I'll do anything!"

"Yes! That's the kind of enthusiasm the other students need. Alas, some of their enthusiasms are direct in the exact opposite direction but oh well, that can always be fixed!"

"Yes, just tell me what to do sister. I won't disappoint you again!"

"GOOD girl. You see, to my pleasant surprise, Maizono attempted murder just a while ago" _treacherous back-stabbing whore_ "alas, Shiki-kun, being the proactive young man that he is, foiled her plan. So we're back to square one. For a while I considered making use of the mole but then an idea came to me. Why not kill two birds with one stone? **You** can be the murderer tonight. Just make sure you get caught in the end, we don't want the game to end this soon"

_What?_ "But… wouldn't I..."

"Oh don't be such a brick. Of course the execution won't kill you. I'll fake your death and simply take you to me after that. Enoshima Junko ends up 'dying', I don't have to watch any more of your horrible acting and we'll be together again, would that not be grand?"

"But… murdering a friend…"

Junko's face immediately twists in disgust "Oh fuck off Mukuro. How many people do you think we've killed so far? How many do you think **you** 've killed when you were off fighting for that fenrir group of yours or whatever? And now your little sister asks you for one more, personally, and you…"

"NO! I'LL DO IT! Just tell me who to kill. I'll do it for you!"

Her smile immediately comes back "That's what I'd like to hear. Now, Shiki is out there in the hallway with Celes…"

_Shiki?_ "I… I don't have to kill him do I? He was kind to me. I don't want to murder him. Please, someone else..."

"Oh come on, I thought Naegi-kun was your man Mukuro. Try being a little more faithful, sister"

"You know they're different…"

She grins devilishly "Of course big sister. I kid. Anyway no you don't have to kill him. I actually would prefer it if you don't kill him yet. I'm just telling you because they're out there checking out who's going to attempt murder tonight so you should at least watch out for them"

"Ah. That's easy then. I can neutralize both of them without them ever discovering my identity" I quickly take off my tie, _now if I can find something somewhat small and heavy to tie to both ends…_

"That's the professional killer I'm looking for. So you're going to kill Celes then?"

"Can I not? Shiki seems quite fond of her and I'd hate it if someone killed my Naegi-kun as well"

Junko just laughs, _did I just say **my** Naegi-kun?_ "Haha. Of course of course. Kill whoever you please. Also to make this not obvious, make sure you swap the nameplates on Naegi and Maizono's room. Bring a knife as well"

_The nameplates are no doubt a plan of hers that someone like me would never be able to comprehend but the knife?_ "I can snap someone's neck with my bare hands within seconds, why bring a knife?"

"Just do it Mukuro. You can kill however you please, just remember to use the knife at some point. Don't leave it on the scene though. So who are you killing?"

"Maizono" I said without a second thought.

"Got it. Just so you know Kuwata is with her right now so you'll end up killing two people but that's hardly an issue for you I'm sure"

_That whore…_ "I guess I won't go for her… I don't hate anyone else so I think I'll just kill the one who's least likely to survive all this"

"Suit yourself big sister. See you later~" and just like that the screen turns off.

I open the door after my preparations are done, my improvised weapon in hand, no doubt they heard me. I quickly start running. I see someone's peeking around the corner and immediately throw my tie at him. It flies like a bullet and, as intended, wraps itself tightly around his face.

"NAKAHARA!" Ludenberg is at the other corner. I immediately speed up, shove her face straight at the floor and knock her out before she has a chance to see me. Shiki is finally starting to get the thing off his face.

"Tch" _Apologies Shiki, I'll get a bit rough._ I quickly grab his face and knock him out as well. That's the witnesses out of the way. Now, the victim. Hagakure then. I walk to his room, knocking on his door a few times. The poor sleepy man didn't even question me as he proceeds to open the door. _Sorry Hagakure, Junko needs someone dead._ I grab his head within seconds and snap his neck in one swift movement. I don't think he ever figure out what happened. The knife then, I crouch down next to his corpse and cut. _That will do, now the nameplates._

* * *

**Day 5:**

**Execution Chamber, Evening:**

The trial is done. They've figured out what I did without little to no help from me. That gives me hope, perhaps they'll live through this. Junko pulled me into the chamber probably because I was saying too much at the end, but that will be the last time sister. With this I won't be a burden anymore. I'll be with you soon sister.

There are shambling mechanical mannequins around me, each wearing a mask of some sort. Is this Junko's metaphor for my transparent acting I wonder, or my inability to understand even my own emotion? This is scary sister, take me away from this place, I don't want to be here. I walk on, soon…

I reach the door. I'm here. Sister will take me away from this horrible place. We'll be together again. I reach for the handle… soon…

A mask jumps at me and wrap itself around my face. Get it off! It hurts… it hurts… what is this sister? Why am I not with you? Why does this hurt so much?

"SURPRISE!" the mask speaks in Junko's voice "You did a fairly good job back then, had you not start running your mouth at the end there. Anyway, just want to say, you've been a great tool, I mean sister, to have around. Ahh, the desperate ecstasy on your face… I wish I were you right now big sister. I envy you. Well, whatever, you deserve a reward for your obedience anyway. I'll see you again soon, bye bye ~"

Sister, don't leave. This hurts. This hurts so much. I can't breathe. My eyes are burning. Help, anyone. Why? Why do I have to die now? Why this gas? Why the pain? You promised sister… you promised… It hurts, sister, make it stop… make it stop…

Is this… despair? Is this what you were trying to show me all this time? Perhaps… perhaps I can understand it now… Despair… Despair… Perhaps this is what you were talking about… Despair… the ecstasy… maybe I can get used to this… maybe… Despair… Flesh and blood is all we are, so…

No… I don't understand sister… it hurts… I'm scared… I don't know what's going on… make it stop… please…

Sister… please, make it stop… it hurts so much…


	12. Chapter 12

"Yahoo! That was Extreme!" Monokuma yells. "I'm drowning in adrenaline!"

I ignore his rambling and crouch down next to the body. _Yup, definitely dead, a lump of meat and nothing more. Flesh and Blood. Perhaps… perhaps she deserves more respect than this. Perhaps I should learn more about Enoshima Junko. It won't do much to a corpse but still… someone should know. Beside Monokuma is hiding something._ Perhaps a key to her room would shed some light. I begin searching the corpse…

"Oi oi oi oi!" Monokuma yells "What're you doing Nakahara? I didn't realize you were into molesting corpses! Now, while I respect students' right to get off on dead women, I can't allow that kind of behavior in the school!" I ignore him. There's no rule against this, he can't do anything yet. The key… just a little more… "Ah. I see the problem. Nakahara-san, from now on none of you shall touch the culprit's corpse without my permission. That is law! Now stop getting off on dead women in front of your classmates Nakahara!"

I stand up, putting my hands into my pocket. The key feels safe and warm in my palm. "Haiz… Shame too, I was finally starting to get to the good parts." The students, the dumb ones, give me disgusted looks. _Tch, I need no approval from the mentally inept._

"Phew" Monkuma breathes in feigned relief "it's all fine as long as there's no straight up penetration Nakahara, but seeing that we have a Super Model here I didn't think you would have been be able to resist. Anyway, since your brain still works, unlike those of the others here, I don't think I'll need to repeat what I told them. So that's that. Good night guys. Try not to start murdering again so soon, let's spread the excitement out a bit yeah?" and then he was gone.

"With that unpleasant business over with, let's call it a day" Kirigiri suggests.

_Let's not._ "No. We have unfinished business" I gaze in Maizono's direction "Attempted murder, something has to be done."

"But she didn't kill anyone in the end. Isn't that alright?" Naegi immediately leaps to her defense, being the two-legged lapdog that he is.

"I think not. She has proven herself unstable and fully willing to murder. Order cannot be retained with her walking around. Something **will** be done"

Maizono has nothing to say.

"I agree" Ishimaru loudly supports me, _probably because I said the word 'order'_ "We can't simply let this slide. There must be consequences."

"Yes" Togami agrees "I will not allow dangerous things to wander around freely."

"But what do we do?" Asahina asks "We definitely can't kill her and it's not like we can put chains on her or something"

"We could break both her kneecaps" I suggest. The other students don't seem very amused. "I kid. I kid. Let's not resort to violence no?" _Guess that idea's out the window…_

"Um… Perhaps we can take turn supervising her…" Fujisaki kindly suggests before Kuwata proceeds to rip out my intestine and start feasting. "It won't really hurt her a-and we don't really need all that much work. Just have Maizono be near someone at all time."

"A splendid idea" Kuwata predictably agrees "I volunteer…"

"Oh no you don't." Togami quickly retorts "No one stupid, incompetent or sloppy. And someone who isn't Kuwata or Naegi"

"What? Why?" They both yell.

"You've both proven to be exceedingly useful puppets for our little idol here you see." Ludenberg explains "So please leave this job to the grown-ups yes? To that end, I volunteer." _Interesting…_

"What are you planning Ludenberg?" I ask playfully "I expected this task to not be worth your time. What kind of game are you playing Queen of Liars?"

"Adapting to a place such as this requires a friend is all. Beside Maizono seems like she needs a friend's support, so I'm simply providing out of pity for the poor girl." _A spotless lie._ Maizono mumbles something along the line of 'thank you' but I doubt she believed it either.

"I volunteer as well" Kirigiri speaks up "It is unwise to have only one person guard her at all time. We'll take shifts."

"That's fine by me." Ludenberg agrees.

"Let's have one more just to be sure. You." Togami points at me.

"You're handing her to him!? After his abuse during the trial?" Kuwata yells. _It wasn't actually abuse…_

"Precisely **because** his abuse" Togami flashes a sadistic smile. ... _Was it really abuse?_

I just shrug "Why the hell not? No objection Maizono?" None. "Right then, so every half a day we switch. Ludenberg, Kirigiri, then me. And if she is to leave her room to go anywhere during the night, she has to come get one of us first. Agreed?" No one raises any objection. _That's that then._

We get in the elevator. Fourteen of us ascent. One lies dead below, one above, (if his corpse hasn't been moved yet). It seems we'll live, until the next murder. We'll live because one of us died, Enoshima Junko died. A life for fourteen, a good bargain. _Is this right? Is one life worth less than fourteen?_ _I don't know, but it's not important anymore. I'm alive. We're alive. Until next time... next time..._

"I'm sorry" Maizono suddenly says. _Of course you are Maizono_ "…for… you know. For everything"

Kirigiri is clearly not satisfied "You owe them more than that Maizono"

Maizono nods and takes a deep breath "Naegi, I'm sorry for framing you like that, for abusing your trust, for keeping you in the dark even after my failed attempt. Kuwata, I'm sorry for trying to murder you, for leaving out details in fear of making you hate me even more, for accepting your forgiveness in the first place. Everyone, I'm sorry for nearly causing all your death, for being selfish, for trying to hide my sin even to the last minute." She bows deeply. "I'm sorry. I know things will not be the same again, but I want to at least say that much" _Quite a speech._

Naegi and Kuwata just stands there, scratching their head in embaressment and mumbling things along the line of 'it's alright really'. Asahina and Fujisaki come up to give Maizono a warm hug. Oogami and Kirigiri both nods with a hint of a smile on their face. Most of the others seem to take her apology quite well. Togami just snorts. Ludenberg seems amused. I'll reserve my judgment.

The elevator arrives and we each head to our room in a slightly better mood.

* * *

Everyone should be asleep by now. I leave my room, Enoshima's key in hand, and quietly walk to her room. The key fits perfectly, I open the door and enter.

Enoshima's room looks nothing like a room that belongs to a Super Model. It contains a bare minimum of things required to get by. No make-ups, magazines or extravagant furniture. Instead I find books, water bottles and canned beans. The 'standard weapons' Monokuma gave us is untouched. Instead I find an army knife inside her drawer, perfectly clean and sharp. _She took great care of this thing._ _Why would a super model own something like this?_ I quietly take the knife, _this might be of some use_.There is little else in the room that is noteworthy. Except… inside her bin, I find a DVD. _This must be her motive_. I take it as well and quickly leave the room. _Monokuma either thinks these aren't all that important or is currently sleeping. Perhaps I should have gotten someone to distract him. Nothing to be done now._

I return to my room, put the things away, and lay in my bed. Sacrificing Enoshima, looking through her things, discovering anomalies about a dead girl, this whole business is leaving a bad taste in my mouth. I'm just tired now. Perhaps when sleep finally takes me, my eyes will never open again. Just drifting through life until my heart stops. That'd be a blessing wouldn't it. Perhaps if I wish it enough it'll eventually come true.

Fat chance.

* * *

Nakahara Shiki's (?) Notes – Day 5 Report:  
Survivors: 14  
Facts:  
. Monokuma reveals that after a murder, we would have a few hours to investigate. There will then be a trial, in which we must then figure out who the murderer is.  
. If we fail at the trial, everyone except the culprit is executed. The culprit goes free.  
. If we succeed at the trial, the culprit is executed, everyone else continues living here.  
. Maizono attempted to murder Kuwata and frame Naegi. I stopped her plan by alerting her to my presence using Kuwata.  
. I and Yasuhiro were attacked by Enoshima (presumably) but were left alive.  
. Enoshima murdered Hagakure. Snapped his neck and slit his throat after in order to frame Maizono.  
. After the trial, we've agreed that Ludenberg, Kirigiri and I will take turn guarding Maizono so she doesn't attempt murder again.  
. I've taken the key to Enoshima's room. I've taken from her room an army knife and a DVD, which is presumably her 'motive'.

Notes:  
. Monokuma may or may not have a unique execution for each of us (I think he does).  
. Enoshima's execution was excessively painful. Is Monokuma just sadistic or is Enoshima special?  
. Something is definitely off about Enoshima and Monokuma. There are too many unanswered questions. Perhaps her things will shed some light.  
. Enoshima is definitely unlike a super model. She is physically capable and ruthless, judging by how she pulled off today's murder.  
. Maizono has proven to be unstable and unreliable under pressure during the trial.  
. The students' psyche after the first murder and trial is worse than before but things aren't out of control yet. But another one may push many of them over the edge. We'll have to be careful. Drastic measures may have to be taken. We'll see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gymnasium, Morning**

_Day six, the morning after our first execution, Monokuma called us to the gymnasium, no doubt to push the students further into despair…_

"Arms out! Up and down, up and down! One. Two. Three. Four. One! Two! Three! Four!"

_It seems I was horribly, horribly wrong…_

_Quiet. Not a word. I will have nothing to say about this. The absurdity of it all is killing my brain cells slowly. Whatever sentience I still possess will not be wasted on this._

Monokuma is, of course, standing on stage, doing jumping jacks. I think he's expecting us to do the same but no. _No! I'm only going so far for survival. That's the line right there. I will not do jumping jacks. I won't sink that low. Just, no. Ishimaru can jump until the planet explodes, I will have no part in this._

"I think he would like us to join the exercise." Fujisaki mumbles next to me.

"And I would like him to choke on his own piss and die. We would all like a lot of things it seems."

"I-I think it would be wise to humor him while we're his prisoners Nakahara-san…"

"And I think it would be wise if we would all hang ourselves before he comes up with his next great idea. I will not have any of this. There are certain lines a man will not cross."

To my surprise, Fujisaki giggles at what I said. I'm starting to doubt my sources now, is that really not a girl? I mean just listen to her voice… his voice.

Monokuma has apparently finished his abominable practice "Ahh man… it feels great to get a good workout! Being indoors all the time is bad for your body!"

"Perhaps we should be outdoor then." I reply with as much restraint as I can conjure.

"Don't fret about small stuffs. That's my motto."

"What do you want from us? Surely you did not call us here simply to exercise." Oogami is losing her patience.

"Simply… to exercise? Whaddya mean, 'simply'? You only mock your workout because you can't handle my workout!"

"Whatever, just answer the question…" Naegi cuts in "Did you really call us here just to do some exercise?"

"Goodness gracious no! I don't have that kind of time!" _I don't either Monokuma_ "Ahem, I have an announcement! For every class trial you survive, a whole new world inside the academy will be made available to you! So with that, you're free to begin exploring. Enjoy the post-Trial world to your hearts' content!"

"You could not have told us that using the monitors around the academy?" I ask.

"Don't fret about small stuffs. That's my motto. Upupupu, I said it again. Maybe that makes it my catchphrase?" and he was gone.

"A new world?" Naegi asks.

"Perhaps a way out?" Asahina says without a trace of irony. _Optimism has its limit woman._

"The chances of that are low." Ludenberg comments.

"You can't say shit 'til you've actually looked." Oogami is clearly more hopeful…

"Evidently she can. She just did." I point out.

"Regardless, it seems we need to perform yet another search of the premises." Oogami says.

"All right, soldiers! Let's split up and move out!" Ishimaru shouts. _One of these days I'll rip his tongue out and burn the obnoxious little thing…_ "Once we've completed our rounds, we'll rendezvous in the cafeteria for debriefing!"

* * *

The 'new world' Monokuma was talking about seems to be the next floor of the school. The shutter previously blocking our passage is now gone. _Let's chalk that up as one of the few good things that come out of yesterday's murder._ I head up stair and boot up my ElectroID to check out the map. Restrooms, two classrooms, a swimming pool with changing rooms and a library. The classrooms and restrooms I doubt could provide anything new, so I head to the nearby pool.

I hear Asahina as soon as I enter "There's a pool in the back. A pool! There's a pool. A pool, a pool!"

"Yes, there's a pool in the back." I reply "Thank you for pointing that out. I missed that fact the previous four times you said it."

"There's a bunch of exercise equipment in the changing rooms too! Sakura's going to go nuts when she sees this!" _Thank you for engraving in my brain the frightening image of Oogami going nuts._

Inside the room were Asahina, Fujisaki, Naegi, Ludenberg, Maizono and Kuwata. _I see the girl's taking yesterday's business seriously._

"If it means our quality of life keeps improving like this, I could deal with the occasional class trial. Ehehehe…" Ludenberg comments.

"Two students for one floor? I can live with that." I say.

"I'm sure you can live with a lot worse."

"First thing in the morning, the two creepy lovebirds exchange their daily dose of insanity." Kuwata frowns.

"First thing in the morning, the two murderous lovebirds fail to stay more than five meters away from each other."

"W-we're not actually…" Maizono quickly denies.

"Or should I say… the **three** love birds." Ludenberg gazes in Naegi's direction. _The plot thickens._

Asahina gasps, covering her mouth with both her hands. Fujisaki just blushes furiously, looking down. _Seriously ladies… I mean guys…_

"So what's the deal with the giant gatling gun in front of the dressing rooms?" I change the subject hastily.

"I assume it's to keep people in the right area." Ludenberg replies. _Because clearly only a gatling gun will do the job._

"That is correct." Monokuma pops out of nowhere. "Have to keep school's integrity y'know. You teenagers get the hot on for freaking everything. It's only a matter of time before a few of you go for straight up sex in one of our dressing rooms." _I see my attempt to change the topic backfired horribly…_

"So it's alright for sex outside the dressing rooms?" I ask. _Classrooms are more romantic anyway…_

He shrugs in an exaggerated manner. "If you guys are that desperate I doubt even ten gatling guns will keep you in check." _Logic, ladies and gentlemen._

"So sex is forbidden in semi-private spaces, but is completely valid in public spaces?" Kuwata asks. _I swear he's actually considering it…_

"Of course."

"A-assuming you differentiate genders by people's ElectroID…" Fujisaki attempts to steer the conversation away from sex in public spaces "What if someone were to borrow another's ElectroID?"

"Crap! I didn't think of that. I'll make a new rule! You're forbidden from lending your ElectroID to anyone" _I quickly boot up my ElectroID to check. Yup, a new rule._

"You sure are putting a lot of effort into this." Ludenberg says. _What did the gatling gun give it away?_

"High-schoolers are basically walking libidos y'know? To keep you from making terrible mistakes, I've gotta crank the security up to eleven!"

"Then maybe you should be equally strict about the dormitory as well. There's no saying what could happen there. Say a male and female spending the night in the same room…"

"A male and female **did** spend the night in the same room Ludenberg." I point out. Kuwata and Maizono begin to fidget.

"Nah, knock yourselves out" Monokuma dismisses "I simply wish to maintain the sanctity of the school. I have no interest in what happens in the dorms! Take someone by force or get your kink on, I don't care!"

"Congratulation Kuwata, Maizono"

"W-what are you implying?"

"We would never…"

" **Anyway** , That's that. You guys can start your teenage romance **after** I'm out of sight. Geez. Catch ya later!" Monokuma disappears.

"Gaaah! Way to kill the mood…" Asahina complains "I'm gonna go for a swim to cheer myself up. Celes, Fujisaki, Maizono, any of you wanna join me?"

"I… dislike getting my face wet…" Ludenberg says. _Huh…_

"If Celes won't come, I guess I can't either." Maizono says "It's her turn today after all…" _Glad to see our little murderous idol taking her captivity seriously._

"I'm sorry… I'll have to pass…" Fujisaki rejects. _I have a few ideas why…_

"Why? Swimming is always the answer!" Asahina is baffled. _One of these days I'll have to ask her to swim us out of this place…_

"Right then, I'm out. See ya." I head out. _The library next then._

While the library is indeed filled with all kind of books, it is also quite dusty and dimly lit. Other than that things are mostly pretty standard. A monitor, a camera, tables and chairs. Something to take note of however, is a laptop in the corner. I very much doubt Monkuma would be careless enough to allow access to the internet or something but perhaps Fujisaki's abilities will exceed his expectation. _Certainly something to consider._ Inside the room are Kirigiri, Togami, Yamada and Fukawa, each doing their own thing.

"I'm flabbergasted!" Yamda screams suddenly "Look how many books there are! And yet, my own manga is nowhere to be found!"

"Maybe they don't keep bad porn around?" I suggest.

"S-surprisingly enough a few of those do find their way in here in here." Fukawa replies, avoiding eye contacts as always.

"Hmm. I guess your stuffs are just really shit porn then Yamada."

"Y-yeah… I bet he used twice as many tissues and lotion as he did papers and pens…"

"Heheh, nice!"

"Your ignorance is clear as day…" Yamada gets indignant "You don't understand my work at all…"

"I'd be ashamed of myself if I did."

"Hmph. I've grown quite accustomed to taunts. Don't fool yourself into thinking such attacks can deplete my HP…"

"Such attacks aren't meant to deplete HP anyway. They tend to lower stats and shits." … _What the hell did I just say?_

"Oooooh. What's this?" _Stop that Yamada you're scaring me_ "Master Nakahara. Are you, perchance, an avid gamer?"

"Um… I might be?" _That's the most honest answer I can conjure at this point. Blah blah amnesia blah blah._

"Hmm. I suppose I can find it in my heart to forgive your previous insults master Nakahara. We all get short-sighted sometimes. Please do fix it though. I'd hate to see a fellow compatriot be tainted by foolish misconceptions."

Fukawa gives me a pitiful look. _Don't group me with him woman._ Replying to him would be a mistake though so I hold my tongue.

Suddenly I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turn around to find Kirigiri wordlessly holding an envelope out to me.

"What's this?"

"An envelope." Kirigiri replies. _Who are you, Yasuhiro Taeko?_

"You've read it?"

"Yes."

The thing looks pretty dusty, like the rest of the library. _Unexpected, considering the elitist attitude Hope's Peak seems to take_. I open the letter and read aloud the content.

"Notice from the Hope's peak Academy Administrative Office

For many years, Hope's Peak Academy has dedicated itself to the cultivation of world-class talent. The academy – operating under special government sanction – has a long-standing tradition of producing the highest quality graduates in all fields, many of whom are still flourishing in society.

Nevertheless, it has come to pass that this glorious work must, for the time being, be placed on hold. We bitterly regret having to make this decision, but the grave problem which has arisen has our hands tied. However, this does not spell the end for Hope's Peak Academy. We fully intend to reinstate operations as soon as the aforementioned problem has been remedied.

In conclusion, we would like to offer our sincerest thanks to everyone who has provided their support and assistance over the years. And, in addendum, we would like to make it known that we are waiting to receive approval from the relevant branches of the government before formally ceasing operations here at Hope's Peak Academy."

"What do you think it means Nakahara?" Kirigiri asks as soon as I finish.

"A hundred and seventy words of self-congratulatory and sugar-coating bollocks."

"An accurate assessment, if not a very helpful one." Togami says.

"My assessment was as helpful as the letter itself."

"We did learn quite a few things from it." Kirigiri argues. "We know Hope's Peak is closed at the moment and we know there has been a certain 'grave problem'."

"That might explain why we're the only one here at the school." Naegi suggests. Apparently he got in at some point and heard me reading the whole letter out loud.

"Does it?" I question. "There is no date on the letter and no way to prove its validity. Also, if an event such as this has arisen, why have we not heard of it?"

"We're talking about someone who can take over the entire Hope's Peak Academy..." Togami says "Create countless lethal remote controlled teddy bears. Put up multiple seemingly indestructible Iron Plates. Install dozens of high-quality cameras. And kidnapped sixteen students without the police ever catching wind of it.

"I refuse to believe such thing would escape my attention. On top of that, I simply will not buy the fact that the letter is here due to Monokuma's carelessness. This, even if it is genuine, is likely here to mislead us."

"Or to give us clue." Kirigiri suggests. "He seems like the type who would do that."

"I suppose he does. Let's keep both possibilities in mind." I hand the envelope to Kirigiri. "Keep it. Perhaps one day you'll figure it out." She takes the envelope silently, nodding. "I don't suppose that laptop in the corner will be of any use?"

"It's broken."

"Too much to hope for. Guess I'll see you guys in the cafeteria then."

* * *

**Cafeteria, Morning**

"Good work, soldiers!" _quit your fantasy Ishimaru_ "Does anyone have anything to report?" The others report the obvious. A pool, a library and no exit. "Despair not my friends, for I have made a groundbreaking discovery. We now have access to the large bath here in the dormitory! Furthermore, there's now a wealth of food, clothing and supplies in the previously empty storeroom! Why, it's an exercise in excess!" _That's a blessing._

"Try not to forget that leaving your room at night is forbidden…" Ludenberg says without a trace of irony.

"And what about the important part: a way out?" Oowada asks.

"I-I… regret to inform…" Ishimaru mutters. _Figures…_

"This ain't the time to be squealin' about new places to jerk around in. We're trapped in here goddamnit! You're supposed to be lookin' for a way out!"

"Now, now, trying to find fault in everything we do isn't going to accomplish anything." Celes says. "Adaptability. It's all about being able to adapt. So let's enjoy being locked up together."

"While I'm not exactly content about being locked up…" I say "If it's inevitable, let's at least enjoy it no? Whining and screaming isn't going to burst us out of here any quicker." _That, and only someone with two extra balls instead of a brain would discuss any promising lead in the bloody cafeteria._

"Well, for the time being…" Ishimaru continues with significantly less enthusiasm "continue your recon, and if you find anything, you can make a report then…"

_And so the meeting ends. The fact that we now have significantly more varied food, clothing and supplies seem to get the students even more depressed. Lord knows how they cope with the outside world if they react to these little luxuries the same way they react to a global pandemic. And I thought pessimism was my thing…_

* * *

**Storage Room, Noon**

Me, Maizono, Ludenberg and Kuwata are now in the storage room, checking out the stuffs Ishimaru mentioned. There are, indeed, food, clothing and various other supplies. Not much that would help with our escape but there are things here that I would like. I pick up a butterfly knife and quietly slip it into my pocket. The sense of security it gives is truly disturbing. _Makes me wonder what kind of work I was in before all this_. _I know I have Enoshima's kickass army knife back in my room but it would be unwise to just carry that thing around. This though, this is useful for self-defense. Lord knows I need an extra edge in that department._ I also put on a pair of gloves I find in a box somewhere because hell why not.

"Why would ya ever want that?" Kuwata peeks over my shoulder and ask.

"Better to have and not need than to need and not have friend."

"It also hides fingerprints." Ludenberg comments "Very useful if you were to… say… murder someone, yes?"

"Yes, very."

Kuwata frowns. "Ya know it's fucked that ya both think along that same line."

"It's why we're friends~" I say, flashing an intentionally gross smile. Ludenberg just giggles. "So nothing helpful here after all?"

"Nah. Nothing that would help with our escape."

"Thought so. Still, we can't say our lives here didn't improve today. A library, numerous trivial luxurious stuffs and a swimming pool if you somehow want that."

"I'd like a music room though." Maizono says, clapping her hand in that traditional girlish way "Oh oh and a stage with all sort of equipments. Ahhh~ that would be lovely."

"Hell yeah it would!" Kuwata loudly agrees "Fuck the library and the swimming pool I want a stage to scream on!"

"Oh are you into that sort of things? I prefer pop myself but that's probably because it's the only thing I'm good at. You'll have to show me what punk rock is like sometimes Kuwata-san."

"Ha! Then it's decided…"

"I could incite a murder or two and see what we'll get next. Would you two like that?" Ludenberg cuts in before someone starts making smutty fanfictions about these two. _Let's not get there yet, at least not while Yamada's around._

"Ugh, don't even joke about that." Kuwata groans.

"Still…" I think aloud "Perhaps another floor would indeed be beneficial to our escape. It's not like we came away this morning entirely without any potential leads."

"B-but someone will have to die…" Maizono says.

"Two people will have to die at least. But if I recall correctly someone here was willing to kill off fifteen students for that." _To be fair Maizono didn't know about the trial back then but hey, someone has to take the short end of the stick. How the hell am I going to get through all this without tormenting anyone?_

Kuwata is getting crossed again "Will ya fucking drop that shit already?"

"Okay okay. Calm your tits Kuwata. Just teasing"

"Your teasing is going to get your throat slit one of these days." Ludenberg smiles "And hopefully instead of having roughly a dozen other corpses on our hand as the result, we'll have another floor filled with luxuries and glamour."

"I'm sure hell is also filled with luxuries and glamour so feel free to join me at some point if my throat does get slit."

Kuwata frowns. "I know I sound like a broken record at this point but you're both fucked in the head…"

"It's preferable to being fucked elsewhere."

Maizono's face goes bright red. _What's up with you ladies…_

"How crude. And here I was thinking you were all sophistication and cynicism Nakahara." Ludenberg giggles.

"Variety is the spice of life m'lady. I have space in my black little heart for just about anything. Whether it be blackmail, propaganda, betrayal, or just good old murder."

"I prefer poisoning and manipulation myself. I'd like a certain amount of… class in my dealings you see."

"I have a soft spot for those meself. Efficiency takes top priority but one must never neglect the importance of elegance."

Our high-class talk seems to be hurting Kuwata's puny brain. "I swear you two are just fucking made for each other…"

* * *

**Cafeteria, Evening**

Me, Maizono, Kirigiri, Ludenberg, Oowada, Naegi and Kuwata are in the cafeteria having dinner. The others have either already eaten or have chosen to eat in their own room now that there are snacks available. It seems that despite the absurdity we find ourselves in, daily mundane activities do find their ways into our life. Dinner, then, is a fairly standard affair. We eat and occasionally we talk. It's almost as if we didn't suddenly get kidnapped and forced to kill each other by a talking teddy bear with bad taste.

"Heh. Today's meal is actually pretty good." Oowada comments. "Who made it this time?"

"I would also like to know." Ludenberg says "I may have needs for a cook of this caliber in the future."

"Pfft. A meal like this could only have been made by Maizono." Kuwata states what he believes is the obvious. "I mean this is the best I've had in weeks, who else could have made this?"

"Um… Kuwata-san…" Maizono cuts in before he could embarrass himself further "since it would have been inconvenient for Kirigiri to have to stand in the kitchen with me while I cook, someone else took over today."

"What… who?"

"Nakahara-san actually. He volunteers before Asahina could… repeat the incident from the other day…"

"Thank you for your kind compliments Kuwata." I say at last "Good to know that while my snarky wisdom goes over your head, my cooking fits your belly nicely."

"Oh tell me you're not freaking serious…" Kuwata shouts. Our silence seems to suggest we're indeed, 'freaking serious'. "Ugh now I have the image of Nakahara wearing an apron stuck in my head."

"Heheh" Ludenberg apparently finds that highly amusing. "I for one would love to see that image myself. The snarky and devious Nakahara Shiki being the ideal househusband. Oh the delicious scandal of it all."

"You're welcome to bring a camera next time." I reply bluntly "I'll take pride in whatever little talent I have."

"R-really though. This is a really good meal. You should do this more often." Naegi suggests, probably to steers the conversation elsewhere.

"If I really must. Really though it wastes time I can spend on more productive things and I'd avoid it if I can."

"Haha… it's a wonder you're so good at it with that attitude."

"All you need is standard really."

"I have quite a lot of that." Ludenberg says. "Would I pass for a great cook then?"

_Taeko might._ "You also need the ability to get off your high horse."

"Ah, that's a shame then. I do love my high horse."

"I love mine too" I say, smugly sipping my drink. The others are mostly used to that at this point but they still give us annoyed looks. _Honesty is a lost virtue these days…_

"W-we do need to do something about this though." Maizono attempts to change the subject. "Now that I'm going to be guarded for most of the day, someone will have to take over the cooking. Nakahara doesn't seem like he want to do it often and Fujisaki says she might be very busy from today onward for some reason."

"That won't do." Ludenberg says "The other girls' cooking is severely below my standard, unless Kirigiri actually turns out to be a fine cook." _Kirigiri shakes her head_. "There you go."

"I can't be arsed to do this again tomorrow." I say "Any other guy willing to give it a shot? Just know that Ludenberg has high standards and a strong love for poison."

That seems to quickly scare Naegi and Kuwata off. _Guess I'll have to settle for…_

"I'll do it." Oowada volunteers.

"A shocking turn of events." Ludenberg says.

"Oowada-san, that's an amazing quirk!" Maizono says.

"Seriously dude?" Kuwata says.

This seems to annoy him. "What's so god damn surprising about that?"

"Maybe it's because you have the sensitivity of a jackhammer and the brain of a cow." I suggest.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you…"

"You have to admit…" Maizono cuts in "Oowada does look like the kind of hooligan who ends up being a big softy inside~"

"He sort of does now that I think about it." Naegi agrees.

"A fair assessment." Ludenberg says.

"You guys…" Oowada is losing it.

"Oh be quiet you oaf." I say "Just cook tomorrow and be done with it. We promise to keep it a secret that the Super High-School Level Gang Leader actually has a soft spot for cooking and candies and rainbows and puppies and lord knows what else. Your reputation will stay spotless. Well, as spotless as a gang leader's reputation can be anyway."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH PUPPIES?"

"…I think that said it all really…"

* * *

**Shiki's Room, Night**

I lock the door behind me and feel safer once more. _Truly, our captivity is only as bad as we make it. It's a prison, if we want out. It's a fortress, if we want in. No sense making it worse than it already is. Escaping will be a quiet process and will not be discussed in front of the others. Speaking of escape, I should really continue to work on that one._ I approach my table and open the drawers. Yasuhiro's book, Enoshima's knife, my toolbox, my DVD and my notebook. _Why did I not expect this?_ I check to make sure my door was locked, take a deep breath, and let out a roar.

" **MONOKUMA!** "

"Yes Nakahara-kun?" Monkuma asks innocently behind me.

"You have something of mine." He tilts his head, looking confused "the DVD" he points at my drawer "Enoshima's DVD"

"You funny man Nakahara-kun. How can it be Enoshima's and yours at the same time?"

"Finders keepers"

He holds the DVD up for me to see "Finders keepers~". _One of these days I'll rip out your eyeballs and shove them up your nose holes Monokuma…_

"I'm alive, Enoshima Junko isn't."

He finds that very very amusing for some reason. "Upupupupupu. Is. That. So?"

"It doesn't matter. This is not part of the rules. You can't do this."

"But I did."

_Deep breathe. Violence isn't always the solution Shiki, just most of the time. Let's try another approach._ "If the other students find out you're breaking your own rules they'll stop playing the little carefully constructed game you've got going here. Would you like that?"

"Upupu. I'm just messing around with ya Nakahara-kun." I hold out my hand. "BUT, you did steal from a recently killed friend, and as your principle I simply cannot let that slide."

"How do you steal from dead people?"

"Don't fret about small stuffs. That's my motto. Upupu, I said it a third time."

"Oh be quiet. Just give it back already."

"NO!" He raises both his hands in some incredibly sad gesture of intimidation "You stole three things from Enoshima: a key, a knife and a DVD. You must pay. Yes, with three answers."

"What?"

"You stole three things from…"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID! What do you mean three answers?"

"Three is the number you get when you add two to one. Answer is a thing said, written…"

"YES! YES I KNOW WHAT THREE AND ANSWER IS!" _deep breathe deep breathe_. _You're better than this Shiki. Just play along_ "What if I get the answers wrong?"

"Then I'll feed this thing to next door's goat or something."

_Well no punishment on my part so hell why not._ "Ask."

"Hmm… let's see… tell me about your sister."

_What sister?_ "Which one?" _What the heck? Why the hell did I say that?_

"Upupupu."

"Hold on how am I supposed to tell you about my sister in the first place? What with my amnesia and everything."

"It doesn't matter, that was the right response." _He's testing my memories._

"Right, onto the second question then."

"Upupupu. You feel for my clever trap! That wasn't a question, that was a command. An answer is a response to a question, therefore that wasn't an answer!"

"Aww fuck off!"

"Upupupupu. Now, the first question. What was your… older sister like?"

"I said I don't know. Amnesia and shits."

"Ugh. Okay, lemme rephrase that. Tell me anything that comes to mind about your older sister."

"That's not a question."

"Aww sucks. You're learning Nakahara-kun, that's good. Your principle is proud. Can you tell me everything you know about your older sister?"

"Yes. Yes I can. Next question."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes I can tell you everything I know about my older sister. Next question."

"But you didn't…"

"I answered your question little man. Next question."

"There's a special floor in hell for young men who nitpick their elders I'll have you know…" I shrug "Ugh, fine. What were you parents like?"

"What parents?"

"Upupupu. I got what I want." _What?_

"Whatever, last question, quick."

"Ugggh. I can't think of one right now."

"Good, just give me the DVD then."

"I think not Nakahara-kun. Three things, three answers, fair game. I'll come back when I figure out the last one. I'm out now, adios Nakahara. It has been highly amusing talking to ya." Needless to say, he's no longer there.

That meeting was a lot more useful than one may think. I lost Enoshima's DVD, but I also learnt quite a few things. For one, Monokuma had no issue with me peeking at Maizono's motive, but he was more reluctant with Enoshima's. Sure he made excuses but I don't buy any of it. This at least proves that I'm on the right track for going for Enoshima's DVD. Question is, does he intend to give it back once I've played his little game? And even if he does, would he give me the original one, unaltered? I was right in thinking Enoshima was more important than we may initially believe. We'll have to work on that.

And he was testing my memories. It seems while I remember nothing specific, I do instinctively remember things from my past. I know I have multiple sisters for one and remember nothing of my parents. Was I an orphan, or was that knowledge important enough for Monokuma to focus on erasing more thoroughly? I might have gotten more than he did out of this whole meeting after all. A blessing in every calamity…

And a calamity in every blessing.

With such cheerful thought in my head, I grab Yasuhiro's book from the other day and start reading until sleep takes me.

* * *

Nakahara Shiki's (?) Notes – Day 6 Report:  
Survivors: 14  
Facts:  
. We now have access to the next floor in the academy, which includes a swimming pool (with two changing rooms and exercise equipment), a library (with a laptop, an old letter to Hope's Peak and a locked room) and two restrooms and classrooms.  
. The large bath in the Dorm is now unlocked.  
. The previously useless Storage Room is now filled with clothing, food and supplies.

Notes:  
. While I remember nothing explicit of my past, it seems instinctive memories do find their way into my head.  
. Some memories were wiped more thoroughly than others.  
. Monokuma said he would give me back Enoshima's DVD if I answer three of his (seemingly) pointless questions, I answered two. He'll come back when he thinks of a third.  
. The letter in the library seems to imply Hope's Peak is temporarily closed, something which is apparently unknown to all of us up to this point. If this is true it may explain why we're the only one here.  
. I'm extremely skeptical of this however, it seems strange that not only we're the only one who did not know about this. That and it is highly unlikely that such thing can happen without my knowledge. And that's not even going into how such letter may not even be genuine in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning you guys! It is now 7:00 AM! Rise and shiiiine! Let's make today into the best day it can be!"

Excruciatingly. Loud. Twat.

Well bugger all else to do. The cafeteria it is then. Not before a quick trip to the Monomono machine though.

"Nakahara-san." Maizono greets as I leave my room.

"Maizono."

Now, to the Monomono machine… hold on a second…

"Why are you following me Maizono?"

"Y-You're supposed to be with me today… at least until lunch."

"Oh… right… that." _Ugh, this may be more tiring than I initially thought… why didn't they go for my flawless kneecaps solution? Would have saved us all a lot of trouble…_

"T-the cafeteria is that way Nakahara-san."

"Thank you for pointing that out."

"…where are we going?"

"The Monomono Machine. I'm not getting through the day without my morning coffee."

Maizono raises no objection so the rest of the walk was silent for the most part. We eventually arrived at the School Shop and I start inserting coins until I get some coffee, discarding pretty much everything else. Yes I have that many coins to spare. Suddenly I hear Maizono gasps.

"What?"

"N-Nothing" She stammers.

I quickly search for what she was looking at. "The hairpin?" her silence confirms it. I toss the thing her way and she barely catches it.

"T-Thanks..."

"Feel free to take anything that isn't coffee." She didn't. Eventually I got what I needed. We both head to the cafeteria in silent. _Does she feel that guilty about the whole thing? Don't see the point myself, what's done is done._

"Morning Nakahara, Maizono." Naegi greets as we walk into the cafeteria. _I think the cup of coffee I'm carrying communicates that I'm safe to talk to or something._

"Morning. Who's missing this time?"

"Togami's late again and Ishimaru's trying to fix that." _Chances are he's just not going to bother coming._

"Waiting doesn't bother me." Ludenberg says "but there is another issue: I'm thirsty."

"How the hell's that our problem?" Oowada asks bluntly.

"That's certainly an issue." I say, absentmindedly sipping my coffee.

"Yamada, would you kindly make me a cup of tea?" Ludenberg asks. "Make that milk tea, if you would be so kind."

"Wh-Why me?" Yamada asks.

"You bear the same plump form as the master of the café I used to frequent. Do be quick about it please, I'm parched."

"A-all right."

"I can only imagine the number of ways this can go wrong…" I think aloud.

A few minutes later, Yamada comes back, carrying a tray in one hand. _Oh dear…_

"Be right back" I say, heading to the kitchen, leaving the students with mildly confused look.

_Now, considering Ludenberg's persona… it would be that type of tea no? Right, time to work._

**Craaaaaaash!**

_Yup, it's happening._

"Whaaat?" I hear Yamada screams. _That's enough to guess where the conversation will go from there. Judging by her 'high-class tastes' and her insistence on things going exactly the way she wants them to thus far, that incident back there was not entirely unexpected. Perhaps if she had asked someone with extremely high standard like Togami, not that he would even acknowledge that request the cunt, it might have went alright. Ah well, I'm here and bugger all else to do... That should do it. Let's hope I'm in time to prevent Ludenberg from making the others piss themselves…_

"Shut yer fuckin' trap and go make me my goddamn tea, Porky!"

_…that idea went out the window real quick…_

"Eeeeeeep. Y-yes! Porky at your service! Bringing your tea riiight awaaay!" Yamada screams, sprinting pass me, completely oblivious to the fact that I'm carrying what she wants.

"Ehehe. It's amazing how a little intimidation can go." Ludenberg says, leaving the others speechless.

"You know you could have just asked someone more qualified." I say, handing her what she wants. "You don't ask fat otaku who sweatily masturbate to ten years old magical girls to make royal tea."

"Oh?" she looks mildly surprise "Why, aren't you the perfect househusband Nakahara."

"Don't call me that."

"Then how about a… butler?"

"That has a much nicer ring to it yes. Although I get the feeling you're gauging my precise use in that department right now."

"That's because I am." She smiles.

_Is that so?_ "How much does it pay?"

Before she could answer, Ishimaru comes bursting through the door.

"Attention, soldiers! We have an unusual situation on our hands! Togami's not coming out of his room. I rang the bell a number of times, he just wouldn't come out. What if… something happened to him?"

"That would be a blessing" I say. "But being a cunt makes you immune to death 90% of the time so I wouldn't hold my breath."

"M-maybe we should split up and go look for him?" Naegi suggests. Most of the students soon do so.

"Are you two not going to look for Togami?" Naegi asks with Maizono next to him. _Oh, right…_

"Why would I? I haven't finished my tea yet." Ludenberg says it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If he's alive he's just fucking with us." I say "and if he's dead… well… there's not much we can do about it is there? Might well enjoy ourselves a bit longer before another corpse turns up. I can't be arsed to stand up again now. Naegi, you want to take over for me? Our little idol needs someone to make sure she doesn't go on a murder spree. I'll owe you a secret or two."

"I can do that…" Naegi says, although I don't think he plans on ever making use of that debt. They quickly leave to search for the rich twat. _Honestly, why doesn't anyone see things my way? I made sense right?_

"I must say Nakahara-kun, you do make good tea."

_Kun huh?_ "Just making sure, I'm talking to Yasuhiro now right?"

"Yes." _Her half-opened eyelids should have pretty much confirmed that._

"Huh. You switched back as soon as the others are out of sight, one wonders why you ever tried so hard with that fantasy persona of yours."

"Taeko is a b…"

"Yes! Yes, I know how you feel about yourself. Christ…"

"Then you shouldn't really have to wonder."

"Apologies for being thick."

"Your stupidity allows you to talk to Yasuhiro, Nakahara-kun." She takes a sip of her tea. "I must say I prefer milk myself."

"Milk?"

"Yes, milk. A white liquid that…"

"Yes Yasuhiro! I know what milk is!"

"Then stop asking stupid questions." She says in the same tone, face deadpan. _I swear anyone who can hold a proper conversation with this girl for more than five minutes deserve a dozen medals._

I let out a sigh "Let's try that again. Why do you ask for royal milk tea when you prefer just milk?"

"I didn't ask for tea."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

I take a deep breath and attempt to deduce exactly what this girl is trying to communicate… "Why did Ludenberg ask for tea then?"

"Because she likes tea."

"But you said you like milk."

"That's because I do."

_Calm yourself Shiki. No violence is needed. One step at a time._ "So, you and Ludenberg like different things?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I tell myself I like tea better when I'm Ludenberg."

"And that works?"

"Evidently" She takes another sip. "I tell myself a lot of things Nakahara-kun. We all do. You of all people should know."

"I suppose that's true."

"Yes." Yasuhiro finishes her tea and stands up. _Ludenberg would have taken her sweet time with that thing..._

"Where are you going?"

"The library."

"To look for Togami?"

"Might well."

"Fair enough." I finish my coffee and get up. "What about Yamada? He's still in the kitchen you know."

She just shrugs and walks out without another word. Guess he'll just have to keep making tea until the end of time. Maybe he'll get halfway decent then.

The walk was mostly silent. Yasuhiro isn't one for small talk after all. Ah well, this provides me a good opportunity to simply observe how she 'works'. Yasuhiro's posture is completely different from Ludenberg's. She walks at a fairly slow pace, her hands hanging limply at her sides and had she been wearing something with pockets I suspect both her hands will be permanently buried in there. Her posture seems almost sleepy, as if she just got out of bed, uncaring and indifferent to the rest of the world. Her face is as deadpan as faces get, eyelids permanently half-closed, half opened. Once we reach the second floor though, there were voices and Yasuhiro was gone completely. Ludenberg's footsteps seem to have more purpose and her hands are crossed, occasionally twirling one of her twin tails. Her movements are more deliberate, elegant and careful. Yasuhiro isn't simply the Queen of Liars. She's an illusionist, an artist, a story teller. She turns herself, those around her and the world itself into an audience, a set of characters, a canvas, simultaneously. Watching it all play out… it's marvelous. This facade is an art in and of itself, and there's a sort of beauty in it.

"Is something the matter Nakahara-san? Surely you don't think something serious happened?" _Her mannerism flipped 180 degree too.._ _._

"Nothing important." I say as I walk pass her toward the library. _There will be time for this later._

I enter the library to find Togami standing in front of a table carrying a book, surrounded by the other students. _Judging by the lamp, he was probably just sitting here reading. Mystery solved, if it was ever a mystery in the first place…_

"D-do you intend to make use of its tricks?" Maizono asks. I guess she's talking about his novel?

"Don't be stupid." He answers nonchalantly. "I'll just use them as inspiration. When it's my turn to play the game, I'll use a trick of my own making. It wouldn't be nearly as fun if I didn't. It's not every day you get the chance to participate in such a palpably tense game you know. So there's no point in not enjoying yourself. Haha…"

"G-Game?" Kuwata says "The hell're you on about?! Enough crazy talk!"

"A game is a game, and this is a game of life and death, where there can only be one victor. That's all there is to it."

"A zero-sum game." Ludenberg says "A situation like this is referred to as a zero-sum game. When resources are finite, one person's gain results in equal degree of loss among the other players. That is the situation we're in now, only in this case, the resource we're competing for… is the singular title of 'successful villain'."

"In other word, this was always meant to be a game of King of the Castle."

"Only…" I speak up "No matter who goes free, the mastermind wins."

"That's why I said we need to adapt." Ludenberg says "If everybody stops wanting to get out, then there's no need to worry about getting caught up in the game."

"Yes. The only way to win, is not to play."

"Why wouldn't you want to participate in such a thrilling game?" Togami asks.

"The possibility of you losing hasn't even so much as crossed your mind, has it?" Ludenberg asks.

"Of course not." He answers bluntly.

"And what happens if you die?" Asahina asks.

"I won't die. Not a chance."

"The hell's your problem?" Oowada says.

"Immortality it seems." I chuckle. "A hellish existence if you ask me."

"You know I'm surprised." Togami ignores me "That the archaic breed of misfits you were plucked from hasn't gone extinct yet."

"I'll fuckin' kill you!" Oowada roars.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again. I won't be killed."

"Say as much as you want, it's no use." Ludenberg says "The concept of 'losing' doesn't exist for him. He's Togami Byakuya, one of the elite, groomed to inherit the Togami Group. From birth, he has had it drilled into his head that he's destined to succeed, and he's accomplished that. Isn't that right?"

"I'm impressed."

"You and I are the same. I, too, believe that games exist to be won."

"Except…" I say "only one of you knows how to play this game."

This seems to irritate Togami greatly. "Explain yourself."

"Heh. This isn't a game of defeating your enemies little man. This is a game about betraying your allies. Ask yourself, why are those here all teenagers, coming to the same class, living in the same dorm? For one purpose, so that all the participants of the game are all simultaneously allies and enemies. By seeing those around you only as enemies, you have disregarded the very essence of the game: betrayal, deception, manipulation. Someone like you, someone groomed to believe that everyone who isn't an asset is an opponent, will never understand this concept. You are a proud lion, marching head first onto the stage blatantly announcing your immortality. But this isn't that kind of game. This is a game for hyenas, for crows, for vultures, a game for scoundrels, for backstabbers, for liars. You're none of those. You're a glorified, well-dressed sociopath with the subtlety of a cow. And that, little man, is why you will not win. I'd tell you to go home and leave the game to us adults, but unfortunately you have to win to do that."

While that might not have been the wisest move, it felt pretty damn good. Ludenberg chuckles, her face as unreadable as ever. Maizono, the murderous little idol, bites one of her finger and actually considers what I said in great detail. Kirigiri shows no distinct emotions, but I get the feeling she thinks me more dangerous than ever. The others have nothing to say. They must be having a hard time picking poisons.

Togami glares at me as if he can burn a hole through my face. "Lying? Backstabbing? Such underhand methods are beneath someone of my status. I will defeat you all using my own ability, as I always have. I am Togami Byakuya and on this I swear. Remember this when you lay dead in here, never seeing the outside world again."

"Heheheheheh. Of course you will your grace. When you lay limply in one of Monokuma's execution chamber, send the devil my regard."

"Tch. I have nothing more to say to you, imbecile. The rest of you, I hope you all bring a considerate amount of ambition. The game just won't be as fun otherwise."

"N-no…" Fujisaki mumbles, tears in his eyes "You- You can't… This… This isn't a game… Our lives… are at stake here… We're all friends… We can't kill each other… That's just not right!"

"But we did." I chuckle.

"Friends? When did that happen?" Togami asks. "We're not friends. No, it's the exact opposite. We're opponents, all vying for the spot on top of the hill." _It seems what I said fell on deaf ears. I suppose that's a good thing really. Never interrupt a cunt when he's marching off a cliff._

"B-but… still.." Fujisaki mumbles.

"But? Who said you could use that word? A plebeian like you need only agree with me." _Oh my this is gold…_

"I-I'm… sorry…"

"The hell man?!" Oowada shouts "You get some sick pleasure outta bullying people weaker than you?! You make me sick!"

"To be fair he can't exactly bully people stronger than him." I point out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I give in and put my hands up. _I should really learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes._

"And the buddy-buddy act has started again." Togami says "How long are you going to keep this up?

"Fuck you!"

"Really? It seems you're only capable of spewing simple-minded, meaningless drivel."

"That's it! You're dead!"

"In any event…" Togami turns his back on us "I have no desire to waste my time on something as meaningless as cooperating with my opponents in a game of King of the Castle. You're on your own from here. Count me out."

Togami walks out on us. No one attempted to stop him. I'm sure a few of us are fantasizing about pulling out his teeth one at a time.

"Insufferable fool…" I mutter.

"B-But maybe he's right…" Fukawa says "It's not like anyone here… is going to be any worse off… without me. In fact… you want me gone, don't you?! I-I disgust you!"

"No!" Naegi denies "Nobody thinks that…"

"Y-You just think you don't think it, that's all! But in reality, you all think I'm vile! You want to get rid of me… don't you? All of you… are thinking exactly the same thing!" Fukawa storms out of the room.

"Wait, hold on! Fukawa!"

"Let her be." Ludenberg suggests "No one can stop her when she's like that."

"She's a lost cause anyway." I say.

The others raise no objection.

"I-I guess we won't be having any morning assembly today…" Ishimaru says. "T-Then you all should return to your room a-and get some rest."

After Ishimaru's incredibly reassuring command, the students scatter away from the library. _That could have gone better.._. I turn to head out before noticing something. _Something's missing. Something's definitely missing. Shelves, books, the envelope, tables, chairs… THE LAPTOP! Where's the laptop? Where the fuck is the laptop!?_ I quickly leave the library and rush to the dorm. _Beside Monokuma, and I doubt it was him, there could only be one person… There he is._

I put my foot inside Fujisaki's room before he could close his door.

"Hello Fujisaki. Good to see you. Would you mind me coming in?"

"Um…"

"Thank you." I barge into his room before he could say anything else.

"W-What do you need Nakahara-san?" Fujisaki asks, visibly frightened.

_Okay. Okay. Think this through Shiki. Surveillance Camera. I obviously should have planned this better. It's alright, improvise._ "Fujisaki Chihiro, I… feel… I have something important to tell you…" I grab his shoulders and roughly pin him to the wall, out of sight of the camera. _Fuck this is embarrassing._

"Eeek. Nakahara-san… but… if you… but I'm… actually…" Fujisaki mumbles incoherently as my face closes in. _Quiet, I don't like this anymore than you do man._

"Shut up Fujisaki." I whisper as soon as my face's close enough. "Did you take it?"

"W-What?"

"Did you take the laptop from the library? Answer quietly. The camera."

He seems to realize what I'm talking about. "Um… Y-You… should come with me…"

I let go, leaving Fujisaki still a bit dazed. _This would have been a lot easier if you weren't a cross-dresser Fujisaki._ He opens the door and I follow him outside. Kirigiri sees us and gives me a questioning look but otherwise said nothing. Eventually we arrive at the bath house. I follow him in after checking no one was following us.

"It's in here…" Fujisaki says, taking out a laptop from one of the lockers.

"…I see. Why is it here?"

"I t-took it from the library."

"Uh-huh. The camera?"

"I-I don't think he saw me take it. I-I mean…" _fucking hell…_

"Well? Why is it in this room then?"

"B-because there's no camera in this room." _Now that he mentioned it…_

"And why is there no camera here?"

"I-I don't know but isn't that a good thing?"

"Is it? Do you think Monokuma doesn't know this is the only room without a camera? Do you think he would not hide some sort of listening device somewhere in here? Do you think he doesn't know there's a laptop missing in the library? Do you think maybe this is a trap? Do you think maybe he's trying to mislead us, providing the perfect opportunity like this? Eh?"

"I-I…"

"SPEAK UP FUJISAKI!"

"I'm sorry! I-I thought it would be worth the risk… I didn't think…" _The butterfly knife in my pocket is becoming very tempting…_

"You. Didn't. **Think**! Do you know what an opportunity this is? We could have made it look like we were passing up this opportunity but worked on it while someone else's keeping him occupied or something. Do you understand how much more likely it would be for us to succeed then? Now he knows the laptop is missing and he knows where to look. Any progress we make now puts us at risk, if it doesn't mislead us. That was the **one** advantage we could have had over him and because you brought the laptop here we're under his mercy once more!"

Fujisaki just looks down on the floor in shame with tears in somewhere in his eyes, as if he has just done something bad and I'm the teacher lecturing him on it. _Well to be fair he did something bad and I am lecturing him on it._

"Bloody hell… so how far did you get?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I assumed you took the laptop here to fix it right? How much progress did you make?"

"O-Oh, it's already fixed… I got it working yesterday. I'm working on hacking the school's system a-and creating an AI in case I get m-murdered anytime soon."

"Huh. Impressive."

"N-Not really…" he denies, getting a bit red.

"That's not very convincing coming from the Super High-School Level Programmer. This is a long shot but no connection to the net right?" Fujisaki shakes his head, still looking down "Figures. No one else knows about this?" He shakes his head again "Normally I would advise you to keep it that way in case Monokuma's mole, if there's one, finds out about it. Since Monokuma probably knows where it is though… You know what, do keep it hidden from most of the others, they may get ideas about what to do with it."

"Like what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yamada has been going for almost a week without porn so he may get… ideas. Kuwata too, I'd imagine." I say, considering the possibilities.

"Heheheh. That sounds likely."

"N-Nakahara-san!"

"Makes sense to me. There are a few people you may show this to though: Kirigri, Ludenberg or Oogami for example."

"Heh, Kirigiri is at the top of the list is she?"

"I-I see…"

"Those ones are sensible and understand discretion. Of course any of them could be working with Monokuma but I doubt that would hurt us much anymore. Like I said Monokuma already knows the laptop is missing and he probably knows where to start looking for it, if he cares too, so… hold on a second…" _That voice…_ "Hello Ludenberg."

"Eeeeeek!" Fujisaki shrieks.

"Hello Nakahara-san, Fujisaki." Ludenberg says with an unfazed smile.

"I suppose the cat's out of the bag now…" I say "So let's keep the explanation quick. As you can see, we have a laptop…"

"Ooooh, so that's a laptop." Ludenberg feigns a gasp. "I'm sorry Nakahara-san, I didn't realize since I've been living under a rock ever since I was born."

"Quiet Ludenberg. Being snarky is my job."

"Eheheh. Do carry on."

"Right, as I was saying, before you so rudely interrupt me, Fujisaki stole the laptop from the library and got it working. H…she's now attempting to hack the school system for clues. The rest, about Monokuma, I assumed you heard?"

"I heard enough to deduce the issue yes."

"Right, that's that then. I assume you can be discreet Ludenberg?"

"I can be."

"Please?"

"Oh alright, but only because you have manners, we do need more of those."

"Yes we do. Fujisaki, get back to work. So how did you find out about all this Ludenberg?"

"Kirigiri told me. She said you… barged into Fujisaki's room rather aggressively, quite gentlemanly of you Nakahara, and later you both headed to the bathhouse, where there isn't any surveillance camera."

"Eeeh?" Fujisaki yelps.

"Get back to work Fujisaki." I say nonchalantly "Does sound rather suspicious when you put it like that. If she thinks it's an issue though, why did she not come herself? Why did she tell you?"

"Apparently…" she says with feigned distress "Kirigiri has certain… assumptions about the nature of our… relationship."

"Eeeeeh?" Fujisaki yelps.

"Get back to work Fujisaki." I say "That's… interesting… so did she think we were…"

"…an item yes. Tell me… Nakahara-san… are we…"

"Eeeeeeeeh?" Fujisaki yelps.

"Get back to work Fujisaki." I say "And stop messing with me Ludenberg. Neither you nor Kirigiri would make leaps like that."

"Indeed." Ludenberg smiles, dropping the pretense about ever being embarrassed "She chose to tell me though so she certainly had ideas."

"Oh…" Fujisaki sounds disappointed.

"Get. Back. To. Work. Fujisaki." I put my hand on his head and squeeze. "She has a lot of those that's for sure. Fujisaki, how long until you're done…"

"I-I'm nearly done with the AI."

"…you're bloody serious?" he nods "Bloody hell your title isn't just for show. What happens when the AI is done?"

"N-Not much actually. The AI will take it from there, a-although I probably need to check how it's doing every now and then."

"Goddamn… Why did I not become a programmer Ludenberg?"

"Because a man using a computer 24/7 will end up looking like Yamada. We ladies are immune to that you see…"

"I suppose that's true…" I notice Fujisaki quickly averting his eyes, _heh heh…_

* * *

"Ahem, may I have your attention please? The time is now 10:00 PM. 'Nighttime' is now in effect. The cafeteria is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. And with that, I wish you all a good night. Sweet dreams…"

_Just in time then._ I thought as I lock the door behind me. _Aside from the laptop, and even that wasn't dealt in the optimal fashion, today hasn't been all that productive. I think I'm starting to get used to living here, and that can't be a good sign… can it? Whatever, let's see what Monokuma has to say about the DVD._ I open my drawer to find the Enoshima's DVD still missing, but in its place is a note, labeled "from Monokuma, with love~" which sort of killed the mood of comes next.

"Despair is a creature of opportunity

So there must always be a sort of unity

Thus she needs her cute little twin

To whom she must share all her sins

Because without her devious, pretty kin

Despair has little chance to win

Riddle me this, of what do I speak?

A final question, most bleak

So humor me on the riddle I've composed

Because the answer is right under your nose"

...poetic bollocks...

* * *

Nakahara Shiki's (?) Notes – Day 7 Report:  
Survivors: 14  
Facts:  
. Fujisaki has taken the laptop from the library.  
. Togami has (foolishly) announced his desire to directly participate in Monokuma's game.  
. Monokuma has presented me with his 'final question', a riddle.

Notes:  
. Monokuma definitely knows the laptop is gone and where to look for it. We're under his mercy once more, thanks to Fujisaki.  
. Togami, despite what he said, is no threat. He does not grasp the essence of the game, has the subtlety of a cow and most importantly, he feels himself invincible, the most fatal flaw of all.  
. I do not understand Monokuma's riddle. Right under my nose? Despair? Twin? It all sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it...


	15. Chapter 15

"That makes… everyone… it feels like our ranks have thinned out quite considerably…" Ishimaru starts off the morning on a high note.

"That's because it has." I say, nonchalantly sipping my coffee "Enoshima and Hagakure are dead and Togami and Fukawa aren't coming. So we're down to twelve people."

"You'll hear no complaint from me." Kuwata mumbles. "We're better off without those two. More space for the rest of us."

"I get Togami…" Asahina says "but wouldn't it be better if someone went and grabbed Fukawa?"

"No."

"I wouldn't."

"Let's not."

"W-we should wait…"

"N-not yet…"

_I think we have a general consensus._

"Either way…" Oowada says "that Togami asshat is the real problem. Leave that kid unchecked and I have no doubt he'll kill someone."

"I wouldn't worry about it." I say "But if you insist, There are things we can do…"

"What do you mean? We can't exactly… kill him… can we?"

"Nah, no need to go that far." I casually wave my hand. _Although if any of you want to provide us with a dead Togami, an easy trial, and thus another floor, I wouldn't refuse it._ "There are twelve of us and one of him. We have… options." I flash a grin just to mess with them a bit. "I know methods, and even if you want to keep it simple… well… he has two knee caps, ten fingers, two eyeballs and a set of unbroken teeth. All we need… a chair, a rope, a knife, a smile. Then we'll get creative…"

"I swear you're as fucked as he is…"

"I'm sure you're considering what I said seriously."

Oowada clicks his tongue. "Can't deny that…"

"Hell, I would!" Kuwata grumbles. "Someone has to do something about that asshole."

"That's taking things a bit too far…" Naegi says.

"He's right!" Ishimaru shouts. "The worst thing that could happen in a situation like this is an eruption of internal strife."

"T-That's precisely why we need to act first." Maizono argues. _Interesting…_ "I-If someone dies because we were too reluctant to…"

"Hey, what's wrong, Fujisaki?" Naegi asks, stopping the conversation in its track.

"Doing a little bit… of self-loathing right now…" Fujisaki mumbles _._ "That thing with Togami yesterday… I got scared. I couldn't say anything back to him. Then Oowada ended up having to come to my rescue… I can't keep doing this... being such a weakling…"

"So it's Oowada's fault you're feeling like crap…" Asahina says. _Damn it, sensitivity, woman…_

"Huh? My fault?" Oowada asks. "I didn't mean any harm when I said that! You're a chick! Of course you're weak!"

"Oh Christ…" I grumble. "Master of tact Oowada."

"A-Are you crying?" He asks Fujisaki nervously.

"Nah, it's not your fault. Don't worry." Fujisaki mumbles.

"H-hey… I-I'm sorry… I won't yell anymore…"

"Oh reeeally?" Asahina says sarcastically.

"I-If you're gonna go there… A'ight fine! I give you my word! Man's honor!"

"Man's… honor?" Fujisaki mumbles.

"Enough of that. Don't wanna darken the mood any more than it already is. I swear I won't shout again. So don't you cry either!"

"O-Okay… Thanks, Oowada" Fujisaki beams up.

"S-Sure…" I can see him blushing... _Oowada, that's a dude. Actually let's not jump to conclusion, he may swings that way, who knows…_

"But… I can't go on like this… I've got to get stronger…I want to be strong. Maybe… I'll start working out."

"Should you choose to, I will gladly lend you my assistance whenever you want it." Oogami offers.

"Hehehehe… Th-Thanks guys…" Fujisaki smiles.

That lifts the mood here significantly. _I suppose that's a good thing? There's something twisted about his idea of strength though... Well not much to do with my time anyway, I'll talk to him about it._

* * *

**Bathhouse, Noon**

"So , how's the AI doing?" I ask, catching Fujisaki with the laptop in the bathhouse.

"Eeeeek!" He shrieks. "You scared me Nakahara-san."

"Uh-huh. Maybe you should sit somewhere less conspicuous then. Do you know how many people can walk in on you right now?"

"S-Sorry, I'll work on that."

"Please do. So as I was saying, how's the AI doing?"

He goes back to typing on the laptop. "It's doing alright I guess… the school network is really hard to crack... b-but in time…"

"Calm your tits Fujisaki. I'm not going to grade you on it or something."

"S-Sorry… You were r-really scary yesterday…"

"Was I? Oh yeah I lost my temper didn't I. Tch, how unprofessional. Rage is better used controlled and focused. Bah, what's done is done." I casually find a bench and sit down.

"Nakahara-san… you don't need to watch over me… I'm fine…"

"That's not convincing considering what happened when I walked in. And I'm just here to talk Fujisaki."

"R-Really?"

"…how rude."

"S-sorry… You just don't seem like that type you know…"

"No? Well let's fix that. You were saying you wanted to be strong?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Is it because you truly want to be strong, if by strong you meant masculine, or is it because you're a boy?"

Fujisaki goes silent for a while, biting his lips. Eventually he sets the laptop aside. "You know… I had a feeling you always knew…"

"Did you now? That's something I'll need to work on then."

Fujisaki continues as if he didn't hear what I said. "I-It makes sense right? Tell me it makes sense Nakahara-san…" I give him no response. "B-Boys are supposed to be strong, tough, m-masculine. Y-Yes, masculine, that's how boys are characterized… it's what's meant to be… B-but I'm not… I'm weak, shy, feminine… what a girl should be… S-so… would it not make sense for me to be a girl i-instead?" I hold my tongue. _I think… he's reciting what he has been told over the years… he has been told it so many times he now believes it to be the one universal truth._ "I-I can lie to them… but underneath… I'm s-still a boy… t-that's why I need to be s-strong right? I-It's not right otherwise…"

_I've heard about enough…_ I reach out, grab his chin, and force him to look me in the eyes. "Fujisaki?"

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"You're a weakling, a coward and a fool, and not because you're feminine, but because you want to be masculine. You want to hear about courage, about strength? Courage is honesty. Strength is the ability to be whatever the hell you wish to be. You wish to be masculine because you're a boy? Because that's what people expect boys to be? You talk about being strong, but that's not what you're going for. You're going for conformity and acceptance. And there's nothing weaker than that."

"B-B-But I'm a b-boy…"

"Fuck. That. I'll ask you again. Do you want to be whatever the hell people think a boy should be, or do you want to be strong?"

I can see tears well up in his eyes. "I-I want to be s-s-strong… I-It's not right t-that I have to be a c-certain way because I w-was born a boy! I want to do so many things! Why should I not b-because I'm a boy! It's not fair!" He was shouting by the end. _Yes, this is good._

"Yes! That's courage! What is it that you want to do really?"

"I-I want to…"

"Then go do that! Anyone who tells you a boy shouldn't do that you tell him to piss off, or rip his eyes out, or… well… since it's you… just smile at him until he leaves or something. That is strength Fujisaki. Do whatever the hell it is that you want!"

_I… think I'm getting too worked up about this._ Fujisaki is silent for a while... but eventually beams up. "T-There is wisdom in what you said Nakahara-san… I will think on it…"

"Please do." _Christ all this psychologist business is embarrassing_ , I quickly stand up.

"You're strong Nakahara-san." He says suddenly.

"Heh heh… hahahaHAHAHAHAHA" I let out a long, sarcastic, bitter laugh, follow by a blunt "No."

Fujisaki's smile was unfazed. "If you say so."

I shrug. Waving him goodbye, and head out the door, before remembering something. "Hey Fujisaki, what's Despair's twin?"

"What?" he asks, understandably confused.

"Nevermind"

* * *

**Cafeteria, Afternoon**

Lunch has just finished. I was heading out of the cafeteria to do more productive things when I notice something.

"Why are you following me Maizono?" _Oh wait, I've been here before…_ "It's my turn again is it?"

She nods.

"Huh… that will make things difficult… I'm…"

"Nakahara-kun" She interrupts me. "Please come with me, we have something to discuss."

Before I could answer, Maizono turns her back on me and head toward the school. Yesterday, there was simple resignation in her posture, now there's a hint of determination. _Something serious is going on…_ I decide to follow her. Eventually we arrive at a simple classroom. I quickly find a table to sit on. "Well?"

"Nakahara-kun. During Breakfast this morning, I believe you mentioned how you intend to 'deal' with Togami?"

"Hmm? Yeah I think I said something along the line of…"

"I agree!" She cuts in, rather aggressively too. "Something needs to be done. He can't make threats and get away with it. Our friends' survival is at risk here. We must act first. I'll help you in whatever way I can. Let's nab him and show him that we look out for our friends! He proclaimed his desire to kill us all loudly. W-we must hurt him…" _Oh dear…_ "I know where to get a rope… a-and there's a k…"

"H-Hold on a second here…"

"WHAT?"

"Christ! Calm your tits Maizono!"

"Sorry sorry…" she takes a deep breath to briefly regain her composure… "So yeah, when are we going to do it?"

I let out a sigh. "When he does more than sprout out harmless threats."

"WHAT? What's the point then? Someone will be hurt by then."

"It won't get to that point yet. He'll wait and observe a few more murders and trials before making his move…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Maizono shouts.

"…and beside, if we act on our own, the others will not take kindly to it. Things won't be the same between us then. We'll end up being the villains here. That's not going to help anyone. We have this fragile group going and it'd be wise to stick to it for now."

"B-But what if he kills someone before we act… w-what if Naegi o-or Kuwata? Without them I don't think I can bear this place… I-I'll resort to murder again… I don't want that!"

"I doubt he would go for Kuwata… Naegi though… he did perform quite well during the last trial…" I felt like slapping myself as soon as the words left my mouth.

"If he dares I'll slit his **FUCKING** throat! I'll rip his eyes out!"

"In that order I hope?" I chuckle, attempting to lighten the mood.

She just stares at me. "No."

"Ugh… Well… the time's just not right Maizono… We need to either get the rest of them on board, or we need to wait for a better opportunity, after he starts doing things. Acting rashly will hurt the group. Beside what can he do? There's twelve of us and one of him."

"Two"

"Don't worry about Fukawa. If he succeeds she'll die as well…"

"No. That girl will gladly offer her life if he wishes her to. I can see it in her eyes. She'll need to be dealt with as well. People are irrational Nakahara-kun. She'll do it."

_There's just no pleasing this psychotic lady…_ "Alright, how about we meet halfway. I'll talk to Fukawa and try to learn more through her, or use her against him if at all possible. And you'll stop nagging me about doing dreadful things to a rich twat. Deal?"

For a while she looks like she aws going to protest but eventually gives in. "Fine... I thought you were crueler Nakahara. This makes things difficult."

"I'll be cruel when there are more benefits than setbacks for being cruel, otherwise it's ultimately pointless."

"Ever the pragmatist eh Nakahara-kun?"

I shrug "You're quite ruthless yourself."

"It's how the world works… You have to fight tooth and nail for what you want... Otherwise you will slip… All that you ever care for will be gone before you know it." She lets out a frustrated sigh. "Honestly I don't know which one of us is worse…"

"Stop worrying about such pointless matters and you'll live much more happily."

"I suppose… So, when are you going to deal with Fukawa?"

"Not today. Today it's my turn to deal with you. And after having heard what you wanted to do to a certain rich twat I won't hand you over to someone else now."

"I just want to protect my friends Nakahara-kun…"

"Of course. Come on, we have a whole day to kill." I say, getting up and heading out the door. "Oh and Maizono?"

"Yes?"

"What's despair's twin?"

"Huh?" Maizono shows no more insight than Fujisaki did.

"Nevermind."

* * *

**Shiki's Room, Evening**

"Never have I ever broken a promise." I say.

Ludenberg reaches for her glass without hesitation and drank. Maizono, after much contemplation, did the same.

"Huh… You girls are dangerous…" Kuwata says, his wine untouched.

"I-It was for practical reasons I swear!" Maizono argues.

Ludenberg, on the other hand, keeps a shameless smile "It was more beneficial for me at the time, and my benefits always take top priority you see."

"Of course" I dismiss. "Your turn Kuwata"

As you can see, me, Maizono, Kuwata and Ludenberg are having a drinking game. See, socializing got awkward real quick with me following Maizono at all time, so we decided to just laze inside my room until the curfew comes. Kuwata, however, takes issue with her being with me alone in my room so he decided to tag along, that is to say, barge into my room without permission. Ishimaru, then, takes issue with two men being in the same room with a girl because it's apparently 'unseemly' so Ludenberg herself volunteered to join us.

I was going to just read while they do their things but apparently that got too boring for them. After we ran out of things to talk about, we tried card games. But with Ludenberg around that idea went out the window real quick… I swear she's cheating but it's my personal belief that cheating is completely justified so long as you don't get caught, and Ludenberg never gets caught. Eventually we got tired of losing so Ludenberg suggests a drinking game and here we are.

Now, we have a bottle of wine (which I'm betting Ludenberg stole from the kitchen somehow) and a glass in front of each of us. The game is simple, each person takes turn, saying something they've never done and whoever has done that thing drinks a whole glass of wine. If no one drinks, the person whose turn it is drinks. We've spent quite a while on the game so far. Ludenberg seems as lively as she was when we started out. Kuwata is a bit on edge. Maizono is getting increasingly drunk. I'm still okay, sort of.

So yes, it's Kuwata's turn. "Never… have I ever kissed another man." He says as Ludenberg quickly refills the empty glasses.

The issue here is that due to my amnesia I have no idea whether I've done the thing they say or not. I trust my instinct here though. If my hand feels like it wants to reach out for the glass then I'll just assume I've done that in the past. My hand could not be tugged tighter into my pockets right now.

"How dull…" Ludenberg says before downing yet another glass of wine again within seconds. _Christ that woman knows how to drink._ "I'll need to show you the optimal way of playing the game Kuwata." _That's not a good sign..._

"Um… right… Maizono?" Kuwata says.

"N-Never have I ever… kissed another girl." Maizono says.

"You two got to stop playing it safe at some point." I say, drinking out of my glass.

"Oh you have Nakahara-san? Tell me about it!"

"A family relative or something I'm sure…" _I think…_

Maizono seems like she was about to say something but was understandably distracted by the sight of Ludenberg drinking yet again…

"Ehehehe…" Ludenberg giggles.

"You know I can somehow picture you kissing a girl…" I say.

"Don't picture it!" Maizono protests.

"Haha… A-Anyway…" Kuwata says. _I'm certain he just pictured it._ "It's your turn Ludenberg."

She quickly refills the glass. "Never have I ever contemplated murdering someone here." _Thanks for keeping an upbeat tone Ludenberg…_

"I call bullshit on that." I say. She just smiles. The other two seems uneasy. _I take it back, do play it safe guys._ After a while, I reach out for the glass and drink. Having seen someone done it first the other two drank their glass as well, avoiding eye contacts the whole time. _Honesty is good..._

"Birds of a feather no?" Ludenberg comments drinking her glass as well.

"That's not how the game works Ludenberg, you're supposed to…"

"Your turn Nakahara-san."

I let out a sigh. "Never have I ever gone through a whole day without lying."

The gambler among us predictably keeps her hands to herself. Maizono half reaches out for the glass, before deciding to be honest. Kuwata does the same.

"Ugh" I groan, drinking my glass. "Birds of a feather indeed."

"Everyone does it." Ludenberg says, giggling. "Some people are just better at it."

"Of course you would say that Ludenberg."

"Of course I would. Your turn Kuwata."

"Never have I ever…" He starts, reconsiders, then decides to go with it anyway. "Damn it… Never have I ever been good at the things I truly enjoy."

The girls remain unmoved. _Ludenberg may be in front of us right now but I think Yasuhiro's the one who's actually playing._ _Guess I'm the odd one out then._ I drink. "Surprising" I mutter "Maizono".

"Never have I ever… Never have I ever been romantically involved…"

The three of us remain unmoved. "This is just sad…" I frown. "I thought at least you would have had Ludenberg. What's with the kisses then?"

"Stories for another day" she replies "Drink, Maizono"

Maizono reluctantly does so. "I don't think she can take much more Ludenberg" I say.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." She refills the glass. "Never have I ever loved another person more than myself."

The other two seem to want to reach out to their glasses, to say it's not true. They never did. I didn't either. "This was supposed to be a fun drinking game Ludenberg." I complain. "These confessions are getting increasingly uncomfortable."

"It's almost curfew. Beside I thought the Super High-School Informant would appreciate these dirty secrets." She downs her glass quickly. "Your turn Nakahara."

_Might well play along._ "Never have I ever felt the desire to be anyone other than me."

"Lucky you." Kuwata says bitterly, drinking his glass.

Maizono seems to have difficulty saying anything at this point so she simply drank. Ludenberg downs her glass silently.

"You too Ludenberg?" Kuwata asks.

She ignores him. "Your turn"

"Never have I ever… Never have I ever killed another human being. Ugh that was stupid of me, sorry." He quickly drinks. Right then I felt like reaching out for my glass but stopped myself in time. _Not now…_

"Never have I ever…" Maizono says, before coughing violently. "Sorry… Never have I ever felt regret for anything I've done."

_Bold. The drink must be getting to her._ When she realizes none of us are going to drink to that, she mutters "…heh heh… birds of a feather…" and downs her glass.

"Never have I ever contemplated suicide." Ludenberg says bluntly.

"What the fuck Celes?" Kuwata shouts.

"I just felt you all had too much wine so I'm just killing time at this point. Obviously no one was going to…"

_Why did she stop? Oh…_

Before I knew it, I've already reached out for my glass. The object feels cold against my palm, cold and heavy. I gaze at the glass and my reflection stares back at me, and I thought what a cheerful fellow he is. I sit there for a while, contemplating. The others say nothing. They stared at me as though I'm holding a bomb in front of me. The weight of the wine is making my hand tired…

…so I drink. Had I been poetic I would say the wine tasted bitter, that it burns against my throat. It didn't though, the wine was almost tasteless.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cafeteria, Morning**

"…AHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"…GAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Friend, those two hideous sounds would be the laughter of Ishimaru and Oowada. Lord knows what the hell happened yesterday because this morning they marched into the cafeteria, arms in arms, laughing loud enough to burst a dozen eardrums. The two apes then proceeded to talk about absolutely nothing and managed to get a dozen more laughs out of even that. I'd like to figure out what caused this atrocity but frankly, after what happened last night, I can't be arsed anymore.

"Uuuuuggggh…" _that would be Kuwata._ Maizono on the other hand wisely keep her mouth shuts. Though how she does when she looks like she's half a second away from vomiting is beyond me.

"Oh dear me…" Ludenberg says in feigned surprise. "It seems some of us don't deal with hangovers too well."

"This is **entirely** your fault Ludenberg…" I mumble. The other two chimes in incoherently. They may well be speaking the moon people's language. _Appreciate the intellectual support guys…_

"Is it? You seem to be taking it quite well considering."

"Not well enough…" I glare at the two laughing apes in the room and think to myself how much two bullets can improve this situation. Three more bullets and we'll also be rid of the hangover problem.

"More importantly, what do you think about today's morning announcement?" Ludenberg asks.

"What do you mean? Those announcements don't register into my brain anymore. The hangover didn't help that any..."

"Figures. Check the school rules Nakahara."

I quickly boot up my ElectroID. Kuwata mumbles something next to me.

"I think it's trying to communicate." Ludenberg whispers mockingly.

"I think so as well." I reply.

"I-I think…" Maizono coughs "…sorry… we would appreciate it greatly if you could read it out loud for us… It's difficult to even…" more coughing and groaning "…yeah…"

I frown, find what Ludenberg was talking about, and read aloud. "If there happens to be more than one villain before there's a trial, the villain with the higher body count counts as the true villain. If both villains killed the same number of people, the one with the majority votes will be executed. If neither villain has the majority votes, I'll flip a coin or something. Jesus you kids have a knack for finding tiny loopholes… hold on there's another one… Unless there is only a single killer, a dead killer no longer count as a villain… yeah, that's it. Two new rules. What you were talking about Ludenberg?"

"Yes. A friendly warning: Someone's plotting and this time it's likely that more than one of us will die."

"'You kids have a knack for finding tiny loopholes'. Yes, someone asked about this specifically." _I have a few guesses as to who did ._ "Appreciate it Ludenberg."

"Heh heh. You performed rather well last trial. It would be a shame if we end up lacking such a valuable asset next time a murder occurs."

"A mistake on my part that was." I frown. "Now any murderer with sense will have his potential targets narrowed down to roughly four or five people. The same four or five people who showed competence during the first trial"

"Indeed" Ludenberg flashes a half-smile "For example, if I'm going to kill anyone I'd kill you Nakahara."

"A fair choice. Personally I'd go for Kirigiri myself. Not that it really matters since you're going to end up killing anyone anyway."

"Please stop…" Kuwata grumbles "…I honestly can't deal with this right now…"

"It speaks!" Ludenberg gasps. I chuckle quietly but otherwise gave in to Kuwata's request. I begin to close my eyes to get away from the two laughing apes and formulate a plan for the day before I feel a finger poking my shoulder.

"What is it Maizono? It's Ludenberg's and Kirigiri's turn today…"

Maizono, her chin laying flat on the table, is having difficulty putting a coherent sentence together. So she ditches the idea entirely. "Y-Yesterday…"

"What of yesterday? The drinking game?" She shakes her head "The talk in the classroom?" She nods. "We had this discussion already woman, it's too early to…" shakes her head "Uh… the business with Fukawa then?" nods "Bollocks, forgot about that one… Can I postpone that? The woman has an inferiority complex the size of the moon and I'll have an easier time piloting a jet using only my toes than trying to form a reasonable conversation with that one." Maizono just glares at me, her face sulking in that 'you promised' way. I quickly ditch the idea of trying to weasel my way out of the grave I dug myself. "Fine fine… Later today then…" This satisfied her. Maizono's face immediately meets the table once more.

"Gahaha! What're you talkin' about brah?"

"Hahaha! You're the one who should quit fooling around brohan!"

"W-What?" Naegi is understandably confused, having just walked in to the cafeteria.

"Good question." I say. "If you could provide any explanation for this strange phenomenon we would be eternally grateful."

"Yo Naegi!"

"You have my gratitude, Naegi, for serving as our witness last night!"

"So you're the one responsible for this mess…" Asahina frowns.

"You have our eternal resentment." Ludenberg says.

"B-But I…" Naegi stammers.

"You're wasting your breath friend…" Ishimaru says. "They could never understand the depth of two men's bonds. Unlike women, a man's friendship is thicker than blood!"

_Clearly not as thick as the men themselves…_

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy's Second Floor, Noon**

I let out a long sigh as I arrive at my destination. _Negotiation_ _with Genocider Syo, a thrilling prospect indeed…_ _Well, this grave I dug myself. Chin up Shiki. One can't have everything._ I take a deep breath…

"N-Nakahara!"

_Speak of the devil…_ "Hello Fukawa."

"I-I guess you'll do…" she mumbles to herself. "Nakahara… I-I want to ask you a favor… T-There's somewhere I'd like you to go… with me…"

_Not a question you want to be asked by Genocider Syo…_ "Where?"

"U-Ummm… the library."

_Oh? That's a safe location actually._ "Why? Togami won't take kindly to someone diverting his attention from his book… What?"

"Y-You can keep a secret, can't you? D-Don't tell anyone about… this!"

"M'lady, keeping secrets is my job." _Also selling secrets… Tee. Hee._

"Then let's go!" She says, perhaps too loudly. "To the library!"

We then head toward the library. It would have been a hell of a lot quicker had Fukawa not insisted we tiptoe our way there. _Is this an opportunity perhaps? I do need something from her. A favor for a favor? We'll see…_

"There he is…" Fukawa whispers as we arrive outside the library. _The woman sounds orgasmic…_ "Ahaha… he's really there… Go on, Nakahara. Say something to him."

"Huh?"

"H-Hey! Not so loud! H-Hurry up… and say something!"

"Woman. Face him. Put one foot in front of the other until you're in front of him. Then open your mouth and talk! Why the hell am I here?"

"I-If I say something… it'll seem like I'm the one interrupting him!"

"You're the one who's interrupting him!"

"Shut up! J-Just go!"

_This woman…_ _Whatever._ I casually put my hands in my pocket and walk toward Togami. "Togami. Fukawa wants me to say something to you so here I am." I can hear her yelp.

"You're starting to piss me off..." Togami says, his eyes still on the book.

_Bollocks to this._ "Oh woe is me. I pissed off the great Togami. Suck it up you pompous asshat." I can see the corner of his eye twitching.

" **Out**. You too."

Fukawa finally steps inside. "Hey, uh… Togami? You told me not to become a woman who manipulates weaker men, but whom stronger men manipulate." _What the hell?_

"I said no such thing."

"I-I wrote that line. It sounded like something you would say…" _No it bloody doesn't…_

"Get out. And take a goddamn bath, too. You reek." Fukawa looks speechless. "Don't make me repeat myself. **Get. Out.** You're going to make the whole room stink…"

"Y-Yes sir…" She finally concedes.

We leave the library and close the door behind us to give Togami his sweet privacy. "Rude bastard…" I mumble. "You can't say you didn't expect that though."

"I can't believe… Togami…" she mumbles. "…cares so much about me!"

"…what?"

"H-He was so concerned for me… that he told me… to take a bath!"

"He said you reek." _Reek, reek it rhymes with meek. Heh heh…_

I don't think Fukawa registered what I said. "What do you think Nakahara? Do you think Togami and I… would be a good pairing?"

_Oh Christ…_ _Smile and nod Shiki. Smile and nod._

"Aaaaaah…. I knew it! Y-You know…distance is irrelevant in love!" _Got that right. You're a few meters away from him and his heart might well be on the other side of one of Mars's moons._ "The moment you feel it, it's already taken root… That's just how love is!" _Smile and nod Shiki._ "I-I'm sure you'll understand one day… eventually. So long, then."

I quickly put a hand on her shoulder. "I think not. We have something to discuss."

"Huh? W-What?"

"You see… We all think Togami is dangerous. He's willing to kill off all of us just to win Monokuma's little game. That, of course, includes you."

"I-It's his right… He's strong. He's wise. He's entitled to do this! You're all his rightful pawns! Be grateful Togami Byakuya has graced you with his mere presence you… you plebeian! I-I for one… would kill to receive such honor!"

_Oh for fuck's sake…_ "Of course of course… You're completely right. Togami the alpha lion has that right. We live because he allows it. We'll die when he demands it. I understand that fact completely well." _I'm utterly shocked she seems to be buying what I said…_ "But… do you think the others will take it? There are eleven of them and only three of us…"

"W-What do you mean? T-They can't be…"

"I'm afraid so… Just the other day they were talking about tying him up and torturing the poor man… Some even suggested locking him up and let him starve just to avoid another trial… It was just… just wrong. It took me all morning to convince them to wait, to try to understand…"

"W-What!? How could they… Byakuya-sama…"

"I know Fukawa. It's wrong to rise above one's status. We are his rightful subjects. How can we even think about rebelling? But they wouldn't listen… They needed some sort of assurance… That's why I'm here Fukawa. Don't you see? I'm trying to protect him. If you… if you can just report to me if he ever does anything suspicious… I'll try to hide it before the others actually go through with this atrocity. Please… we can't fight them. This is the only thing we can do to keep Byakuya-sama safe…" _I'll need to clean my tongue with soap after this…_

"Y-Yes Nakahara… I understand… This is the only way… I-I'll comply for now. A-Anything for Byakuya-sama… Perhaps when a few of those worthless commoners so kindly die off, we'll let Byakuya-sama earn his rightful victory…"

"Thank god… I'm so glad you understood Fukawa!"

"I-I always knew you were one of us Nakahara! You're one of the few who actually deserves to revels in Byakuaya-sama's greatness."

"Such thing is above one of my status I'm afraid… but thank you for your kind words." _If I have to talk like this for another second I'll seriously hang myself._ "I apologize but I need to be off now. The others may change their mind. I must keep them in check." I turn around and walk back, before remembering something. "Fukawa-san, what's Despair's twin?"

"H-Huh?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

**Shiki's Room, Night**

"Ahem. May I have your attention please? Nighttime is soon approaching, but before then… Everyone please report to the gymnasium, on the double. Emergency! Emergency!"

_I was starting to wonder when he'd start with another one of those… Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later._ I quickly head toward the gymnasium. _Someone will die soon._

The room is filled with the remaining students. Their usual bickering hasn't gone anywhere yet.

"Hahaha… Just as I was starting to get bored…" Togami says.

"Hmm. Yes. Your boredom is truly a fatal issue. Can't have that. Someone should die to remedy this." I reply.

"I'm more concerned about the fact that he can laugh at all right now!" Asahina says.

"You don't want to live here, but you don't want to kill anyone." Togami replies "You've rejected every option given to you and are just wasting away your time – without a goal. I'm amazed you can live with yourselves like that."

"I-I have an idea or two…"

"Ah, yes. Weren't you going on about how you were so certain the police would come and save us? How'd that ever turn out? I don't see any evidence of us having been rescued"

"W-Well, uh… What's going on with that?"

"Good question…" I say "It is rather peculiar…"

"The police couldn't possibly overlook something like this happening in a school in the middle of the city." Kirigiri assesses.

"Perhaps Monokuma just has so much power he can control even the law enforcement…" Ludenberg suggests.

"H-Hey… I know this is irrelevant…" Maizono starts.

"Then keep your mouth shut." Togami says.

"Quiet. Speak, Maizono" I say.

"Y-Yesterday… While I was at the entrance hall, I heard something…" Maizono continues.

"What did you hear?" Fujisaki asks.

"I-I'm not sure… I-I think it sounded something like a construction site… B-But it might have been my imagination. I could barely hear it."

"A construction huh? I've never heard of anything like that near Hope's Peak…" Naegi says.

"What, what? Whacha talkin' about?" Monokuma finally shows his face. "Maizono didn't hear construction sounds. She heard explosions and stuffs. Like machine guns firing… Upupu, they're not unlike sounds you might hear at a construction site…"

"Explosions? Firearms?" I wonder out loud. "Could there be a bigger issue outside? Is the police occupied by supposedly more important things? Is that why we're still here?"

"Upupupu. My lips are zipped, and I've thrown away the key!"

"Then at least tell us this. Why did you want us all to come here?" Kirigiri asks.

"Ooooh. Straight to business. Strong woman. I like that! But first thing first: I've got complaints of my own. I've been feelin' kinda blue lately… My stitches are comin' loose, and I'm not as bright as I used to be… I think the problem is… I'm bored out of my mind. If ya don't mind me being blunt about it, this sucks! We need another villain up here, like, now! So I've decided to present you guys with your next incentive!"

"Whoopie fucking doo…" I say.

"Incentives?" Naegi asks "Like those videos? Are you saying you're going to show us something crazy again and try to incite another murder?"

"No one else is going to kill!" Ishimaru shouts "Try whatever you want, it's not happening!"

"That's nice. Give it your best shot." Monokuma dismisses "Anyway, the theme of today's incentive is shameful memories and deep dark secrets! Everyone has a few, so I've taken it upon myself to do a little digging and uncover all the skeletons in you guys' closets!" He holds up fourteen envelopes for all of us to see. "I will be distributing these in just a moment, so check out what I've dug up on you!" He then tosses the envelope at our feet.

Can't exactly peek at the others' envelope here in the gymnasium… Having no better option I pick up the one with my name and open.

_'Your job here is over.'_

_…Interesting, to say the least. Does he mean the job I took when I came to Hope's Peak? The one where I have to protect all my classmates? Over huh? I guess that makes sense. The person who hired me said they must all live, and two of them died within one week. Guess I failed… Why do I feel nothing about this? I take my jobs seriously. In theory I should be frustrated with myself by now… then why…_

"What!?"

"W-Why?"

"How did you discover this?!"

Gasps, grunts, yelps. The expected.

"You've got 24 hours! If I don't have a new villain by then, I'm going to tell the whole world everyone's deepest, darkest secrets!" Monokuma announces.

"This is your incentive?" Naegi asks.

"Y'all don't want yer dirty laundry out fer everyone to see, do ya?"

"While that's not something I want people to know about. I wouldn't kill someone just to prevent it from getting out!"

"Exactly!" Ishimaru loudly agrees. "You're a fool to think otherwise! No one would murder anyone over something so trivial!"

"Well crap… I just thought this was a great way to… you know… I guess this means nobody's going to die! Laaaaame…" Monokuma complains half-heartedly. "That awkward moment when you realize it was all for nothing… Gonna go cry myself to sleep now…" He slowly retreats to the far end of the gym and disappear

"I was kind of scared at first but it looked like we dodged a bullet." Asahina says.

"Did we really?" I ask. The others stay silent. _  
_

"Soldiers, I have a proposition…" Ishimaru starts "Let's get this out of the way now and all reveal our secrets to one another! It's a great idea if I do say so myself! I'll go first!"

I'll stay out of this. I'm clearly the odd one out here. Let's go with the flow for now…

"Count me out!" Fukawa cuts in "I don't want to tell."

"Huh?"

"Even if I wanted to share… it's not possible."Ludenberg says.

"That makes us all curious." Yamada says. "It's human nature. So please, do tell…"

"No."

"Come on, it's not hard. Just tell us!"

"Again…"

"Say it, say it, say it!"

" **I said I don't wanna talk about it, you fucking putrid sack of lard!** " Ludenberg shouts suddenly.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!"

"I concur." Togami says. "There's no need for me to reveal anything."

"Looks like we have a general consensus..." I start, knowing full well quite a few of them will never tell in a million years. "Keep your door locked and sleep with one eye opened."

"W-Well… No one here is going to commit a murder over something as trivial as this…" Ishimaru says, trying to convince himself of it more than anything. "Having our pasts put on display is shameful, but that shame weighs far less than another human's life!"

We then hear Monokuma's curfew announcement, telling us nighttime is now in effect.

"A-anyway…" Kuwata starts. "It's quite late… let's just call it a night, get some rest…"

Oogami agrees. "We should all use this time to prepare for tomorrow."

We all disperse to our rooms with doubts. Knowing how some of them keep their secrets, I don't share the others' optimism. _No, someone will die tonight, and all I can do is get a good night sleep to prepare for tomorrow's inevitable trial._

* * *

Nakahara Shiki's (?) Notes – Day 9 report:  
Survivors: 14 (?)  
Facts:  
. Two new school rules have been added regarding the possibility of multiple villains.  
. Monokuma has provided his second incentive: each of our secret. Within one day, if there isn't a villain, all our secrets will be revealed to the world.

Notes:  
. Someone's planning a murder perhaps? Or was that two rules added due to someone's simple curiosity?  
. The others are optimistic that no one will kill. I'm positive someone will.  
. Fukawa has agreed to tell me if Togami ever does anything suspicious. Loads of good that will do. Hopefully Maizono'll stop nagging me about this at least.  
. No progress on the riddle. This is getting frustrating.  
. 'My job here is over'? What does that mean? That I failed? Something's off...


	17. Chapter 17

"Good morning"

"…"

" **Good morning Shiki-kun!** "

"Morning Monokuma…"

The obnoxious little bear in front of me let out a condescending sigh. "That was the worst response I've had all morning Shiki-kun… You should have seen Naegi's reaction! Now that was worth getting up early to personally…"

"Get off my bed, bear."

"E-Even after last night? That's just cruel Shiki-kun!"

"Get off my bed."

He eventually got off with his head hanging down, looking depressed.

"Why are you in here bear?"

"Oh you know… I just wanted to tell you something… but since you're like that…"

"Talk."

"Upupupupu. Aren't you a bit too relaxed?"

"No I'm not." _Might well say it myself._ "Something happened last night. Am I right?"

"Bingo!"

I let out a tired sigh. "Balls…"

"Upupupu. You react to that news in the same manner a student would react to some extra homework."

"Get out."

"Oooooh. Scary. You're just like Togami…"

_Alright that's the last draw._ " **Out!** "

"Eeeeek!" shrieks Monokuma as he sprints out of my room. _Didn't think that would work…_

With that little shit out of the way, I get dressed, wash up and head toward the cafeteria.

_As expected, the incentive from last night produced a result, most likely a murder, as Monokume would have hoped. However, I expect this to be different from last time. This time, they've experience what happens after a murder. They know about the trial. Evidence will be harder to find as any culprit with sense will no doubt do something about that. Not to mention the choice of victim… Maizono's intended victim was, presumably, random, as was Enoshima's, though for a different reason. This time however, with the trial in mind, the murderer would go for someone smart, someone who excels during investigation and debates. Since I'm not dead, that narrows the list down to only… four people during the last trial. Could… No. No sense assuming the worst. But what if… No! One thing at a time. We must gather and decide on a course of action._

"N-Nakahara!" Maizono calls out as I enter the room.

"Thank god you're alright…" Naegi exclaims.

"Maizono. Naegi." I greet.

"Y-You came here because of what he said too?" Asahina asks.

"Yes."

"We were about to start searching for the others." Oogami says.

"Yeah… Now we have one less to find at least." Kuwata says.

I quickly glance around the room. Naegi, Maizono, Kuwata, Oogami, Asahina, Togami. "Seven out of fourteen." I say aloud.

"D-Do you think one of the others could have..." Naegi asks nervously.

"Cut that out!" Asahina interupts. "There's no way someone could kill another person over a stupid memory. We'll find all seven of the others and this will turn out to be a giant false alarm. Let's not assume the impossible worst possibility!"

"A murder? Worst possibility?" I ask. "Hardly…"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Think about it. A murder is only half the battle. The villain will also have to go through the trial. The fewer survivors there are, the smaller his chance at getting caught. And no one said anything about a limit to the body count."

"N-No way…"

"He speaks sense." Oogami considers what I said. "That girl, Enoshima, killed the simplest one among us because she did not know about the trial." _Yes, and Oogami here, had she the will, could kill all of us within seconds and skip the trial altogether._

"Enough of this." Togami starts "How about we stop squabbling about pointless things and…"

"Seven?" Ludenberg enters the room, followed by many others. "Seems we're in a bit of a predicament."

"L-Ludenberg!" I exclaim.

"Celes caught a few of the others exiting their rooms and got them searching the rest of the school." Kirigiri explains. "We knew the ones she missed would head straight for the cafeteria so here we are."

"G-Good thing is…" Ishimaru says. "…even though we searched everywhere, there were no corpses to be found! I knew you soldiers would not be swayed by such petty trick!"

"Y-Yeah…" Oowada agrees nervously. "That's given bro. Like anyone would kill for that…"

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Ludenberg says. "Is this all the students who didn't accompany my group to look for the others?" We nod uncertainly. "I have only four people with me."

"We have seven…" Naegi mumbles.

"Twelve out of fourteen." I quickly point out the uncomfortable fact. "We're missing two people."

"Y-Yamada and Fujisaki!" Maizono exclaims. _Goddamn it not Fujisaki!_

"W-We have to split up… a-and…" Ishimaru starts.

Ding. Dong. Monokuma appears on nearby monitor. "Uuuum… We have an issue here… Normally I'd make this announcement after at least three of you have found a corpse. I'm afraid… that won't be possible. So… umm… yeah… this is kinda embarrassing… So yeah, there's a killer or two or three among you, do whacha gotta do. Also, since there are no body I can't give you any files on the corpses either. Monokuma out!" The monitor switches off, leaving us all in silence, before switching back on awkwardly. "Oh yeah, before any of you accuse me of playing favorites I'll have you know none of you have gone anywhere beyond the space I've opened up to y'all. Alright, that's it. Out for real this time! See y'all at the trial!" and he's out again.

"…what the fuck was that?" Kuwata breaks the silence after roughly half a minute.

"Monokuma." I answer.

"I know that!"

"Then stop asking that question."

"Can we assume Fujisaki and Yamada are dead?" Kirigiri asks.

"Most likely."

"…d-dead?" Asahina stutters. "B-But how?"

"Yesterday's incentive no doubt." Togami replies.

"How can you be so calm?!"

"By not being a goddamn moron."

"B-But… just over an embarrassing memory…" Ishimaru mumbles in disbelief.

"Fujisaki and Yamada are dead..." Oowada mumbles. "Whoever's responsible... I'll **fucking kill** whoever's responsible!"

"C-Calm down bro... We can't lose our heads in these situations..."

"H-He's not wrong though..." Kuwata grumbles. "The asshole who killed Fujisaki deserves nothing less than death!"

"Instead of grieving... you all decide to be angry instead!?" Asahina asks.

"Grief... What do I do with grief? Anger is useful! Anger gets shits done! We'll mourn her later. We can't crack this case with tears in our eyes..." That created another oppressive silence for a while.

"The interesting thing is that he was certain we would not find the corpse." Ludenberg wonders aloud. "Ideas?" Nobody had any. _Well I'm sure the culprit has an idea… I know you're among us, killer, and this one… this one won't slide..._

"The question is why hide the corpse at all?" Kirigiri asks. "A corpse isn't necessarily evidence. It can be used as misdirection, distraction, false evidence. Moreover, all this is both easier and more beneficial than getting rid of a corpse entirely in a closed environment. Intriguing…"

"Always keep your opponent confused." Ludenberg grins. "Sometimes the most beneficial thing one can do is also the least beneficial. Your enemy will fumble, desperately trying to understand the logic behind your absurd action where there is truly none. And you, you are free from his ever cautious gaze, free to continue marching toward victory while he tries to look for a motive that doesn't exist. Perhaps our villain knows how to play the game." Then she shrugs. "Or perhaps he's just a magnificent fool."

"I'd much rather it be the latter." I frowns.

"I'd much rather it be the former." Togami smiles. "This game needs its players, and what precious few we have better be good at it."

"Sorry to interrupt your crazy talks but that went straight over my head." Oowada mumbles.

"Impressive it doesn't get caught in your hair." I grin. _Oh come on look at his hair. Such crime against good taste deserves to be mocked._

"Y-You…"

"Sorry to interrupt your witty banter but we have two corpses to find." Ludenberg cuts in.

"You said it yourself." Kuwata says in frustration. "Monokuma was sure we wouldn't find the bodies, what's there to look for?"

"Whatever will get us through the trial. Or have you grown bored with living?"

"…fair enough."

"It's decided then. We'll split up and look for clues, just like last time, and pray that we find enough to unmask the villain."

"W-What if we don't?" Maizono asks.

"Then just pray."

* * *

**Investigation**

**Yamada's Room**

"There really isn't much to see here is there?" Naegi asks absentmindedly. Right now we're investigating the room of one the two supposed victims. Really though there is little to nothing useful here except bad doujins and manga. Actually scratch that there is little to nothing useful here. His room also has posters, figurines and anime/manga/game character designs. Bathroom is likewise completely normal. Allow myself to mentally vent my frustration because the room is messy as hell and going through these badly placed stuffs to find absolutely nothing is infuriating. It's like his otaku-ness conjured a mini-tornado here to keep his room messy enough just to satisfy the otaku stereotype.

"Nothing that would help with the investigation no." I answer "It's bizarre… you'd think a dead man's room would at least leave some sort of traces. This room gives the impression that he's just out for lunch and will be back any minute now… Have you any idea why anyone would murder Yamada specifically? Like most of the others he performed rather poorly during that last trial…"

Naegi stops and thinks about it. "I… can't think of a reason… I talked to him before and he seems pretty harmless to me... Eccentric but I can't see him posing a threat to anyone..."

"Right right. Could anyone bear a grudge against him?"

"Umm... he seems to have some sort of semi-rivalry going on with Fukawa but that can't possibly be a motive..."

"Is he in possession of something none of the others have?"

"Huh? Well aside from the obvious things that come with his title… hold on a second… he's in charge of waste disposal. He has the key to the garbage room."

_Is that so? Waste disposal huh… What does the culprit need to dispose of… No…_ "Naegi. You've seen the incinerator in the garbage room right?" He nods. "How big would you say the entrance was?"

"Um… around…" He makes some rough hand motions to demonstrate the size.

_Not big enough… At least not for the whole thing… But what if…_

"W-What's wrong Nakahara-san?" He asks, concerned. "You actually look disturbed, and that's a rare sight…"

"Nothing." I quickly wave him off. "Just a thought. Not worth dwelling on." I took the key to the Garbage Room regardless, hoping my suspicion eventually proves false.

"Huh? What's this?"

"What? Found something useful at last?"

"Um… here." Naegi shows me a bloodied handkerchief. "This was stuck under the door… wonder what's up with that. And… look… you can see the lines… This was folded together before… Why?"

I take the handkerchief to examine it further. "If you fold it along to the lines… It keeps the blood hidden it seems… Curious…"

"It is very strange…"

I hand it back. "Give it to Kirigiri later, perhaps she can sheds some light on this."

* * *

**Fujisaki's Room**

"Progress?" I ask as I walk into the room of the other victim.

Kirigiri did not reply. She continues methodically searching the room for a minute or two as if I wasn't in the room. The lady really looks into every corner of the room, flipping bed sheets aside, occasionally stopping to consider a theory or two. Being a well-mannered young man, I simply stood and await the little princess to finish her stuffs before deciding I was worth her attention. Eventually she finishes and turns to me. "Fair trade Nakahara. Give me something then I'll do the same. Tell me something helpful." _She said that as if the last few minutes of ignoring me did not happen…_

"Aren't we all in this together?"

"Yes. But you could be the culprit."

"Fair enough." I quickly threw out one I was going to tell her anyway. "Fujisaki's a boy."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Your turn."

"Take a look at the towels inside the bathroom." She says simply, before quickly getting back to her work.

I quickly enters the bathroom and sure enough, there were towels, very, very bloody towels. "Interesting, but I would have discovered this either way Kirigiri."

"That's more than one person's worth of blood Nakahara. Would that be sufficient?"

"Yes, my turn. Yamada has the key to the Garbage Room."

"I see. The culprit has something he needs to dispose of then?"

"I'd assume. No idea why else anyone would go for him. Your turn."

She quickly reaches into her pocket, pulls out a small notebook and tosses it my way. "Fujisaki's diary. Found it in one of his drawers. The last page you will find interesting."

I quickly skim the diary. Basic schoolgirl-like stuffs for the most part, things she did with the people here and how she feels about the events going on. There's a lot of programming gibberish that is frankly beyond my comprehension. There's also a significant amount of other random girlish things, mostly music, poetry and amateur paintings. These aren't my influence, they have been here for quite a while. _If there's a creator responsible for shaping every human being there ever was, he played a cruel joke on Fujisaki Chihiro. Had Fujisaki been a girl, he would have been the ideal maiden for countless young men. Pretty, tamed, well-mannered and a taste for music, poetry and art_. I eventually turn to the final page and find what Kirigiri was talking about.

_'Monokuma is going to reveal my secret to the world tomorrow, but I'm not scared. This is a sign, I must act now. Nakahara spoke true, this façade is pure cowardice. I refuse to go on like this. I must do what I really want to, regardless of what they think of me for it. I will be bold, and tomorrow… I just hope they accept me for who I am. If they won't… Tough! Hehe, I sounded like Nakahara-san then.'_

_She acted on my advice? What did she plan to do exactly? 'I must do what I really want to'. 'I will be bold'. 'I just hope they accept me for who I am'. I don't understand…_ _and why me of all people? Why not Oogami? Naegi? Asahina? I don't understand… People are so strange… It's somewhat scary…_

"Do you know what he was talking about Nakahara?" Kirigiri breaks me out of my trance.

"Not really no…" I reply half-heartedly, then force myself to focus once more. "It's my turn now. I'm out of ideas, what do you want to know?"

"Just tell me who would be most likely to kill in order to hide yesterday's secret."

"Let's see… Fukawa, Oowada,… possibly Maizono and Togami, but unlikely… and…"

"…and?"

"…and Ludenberg."

"I see. Your co-operation has been genuine. Here…" she tosses a rather sharp object my way.

"Christ! Watch it Kirigiri! This thing is sharp!" I barely catch the thing before it digs a nice deep hole into my fragile skull.

"Suck it up, you're a man."

I sigh. "Contrary to popular belief men's skulls aren't made out of diamonds. I would have bleed easy as an infant kitten had this thing… what the…"

"What is it? Do you know what that is?"

"Yes... a scissor… a very distinctively shaped one too… Be careful with it, this thing pierces walls."

"A scissor that pierces wall?"

"As well as flesh and bones, easily. Leave distinct marks as well, and it's not the only one of its kind. Thank you Kirigiri. I'll take my leave now."

I quickly leave the mildly confused Kirigiri and enter the hallway.

"Do you know where Fukawa is?" I ask Oogami, who was in charge of guarding Fujisaki's room. She nods. "Take me to her. Leave the room unguarded for now. I assure you this is more important."

She stares at me quietly for a while. "You seem to believe what you've said. I'll concur for now." Oogami heads toward Fukawa's room and begin knocking.

"Apprehend her quickly." I say. "You don't have to hurt her. Trust me on this. Regardless of how much a threat you think she is, make absolutely sure she stays neutralized. Do not let her get too far from you."

"You expect me to…" Oogami protests.

"W-What is it?" Fukawa peers out of her half-opened door. "I-I'm useless at these stuffs anyway… so… c-can't I…"

"Get out here Fukawa." I command.

"W-Why…"

"Out!" I shout, intentionally drawing the other students' attention.

She nervously takes small steps toward the hallway. Oogami, finally starting to get suspicious, forcibly close the door behind her. I toss the scissor at her feet.

"H-How did you get this?" She asks a bit too loudly for her sake. _Good._ I say nothing. "Why are you showing me this? I don't know what this is. Get it away from me. Get it away from me!" She was screaming at this point, trying to rush back into her room. A fruitless attempt considering Oogami's now holding her firmly in place.

"The hell are you doing, bullying a girl like that?" Oowada shouts.

"Weak girl?" I ask, pointing at the scissor in front of her. "With twenty-six kills?"

"T-The fuck are you on about?"

"Allow me to bring that down to a level someone like you can understand. Standing in front of you is Genocider Syo."

"What?! You expect us to believe that?" he shouts.

"I-Is that true? Is she really…" Maizono asks.

"That's not possible… I mean… one of us…" Naegi stutters.

"You said you didn't know!" Fukawa shouts.

"I lied." I say. "Would have kept lying had one of your signature weapons not been found in Fujisaki's room."

"Y-You can't prove anything! How can I be in possession of something like that?"

"Take the key from her and search her room. Surely not all of you can be blind enough to ignore her inconsistent responses."

"There's no need for that." Oogami says, pulling out half a dozen or so scissors from Fukawa's sleeves. _How the hell did she manage to stuff those in there?_

"No!" Fukawa screams. "Give that back! It's hers! She'll freak again if she wakes up without them! Give them back!"

"T-That doesn't prove anything!" Ishimaru shouts. "They could just be n-normal scissors… I mean what kind of killer use a scissor as a weapon… A-And how can we know what kind of weapon Genocider Syo uses?"

"You don't. I do though. And a particularly thick canine could have figured out the lady's a terrible liar." I say. "And these are custom-made scissors. They slice through flesh and bones easily. You're welcome to try it on yourself."

"I concur…" Togami speaks up at last. "Fukawa is indeed Genocider Syo. As a Togami, I have access to enough classified information to confirm this. Beside… she told me herself…"

"B-Byakuya-sama!" Fukawa yelps. "Y-You promise…"

"Quiet, murderer."

"What a cunt…" I frown. "You have to admit though, one practically asked for this when deciding to side with Togami Byakuya."

"E-Even you…" Fukawa stutters. "I thought you said…"

"Hmm? Oh that? I lied. Sorry. Anyway did I provide enough evidence to convince you people that we've got a serial killer on our hand?" The others remain silent. The idea of having a serial killer among themselves seems unable to get through their thick skulls. "Yes? Yes. Excellent. Oogami, take her key. I think we can all agree that her privacy is of low priority at this point yes? We have two missing corpses to find and a murderer's room to search." Oogami quietly does what I asked of her, though she doesn't look particularly pleased about it. The others, likewise, raised no objection…

"Fukawa-san… did you really do it? Did you kill Fukawa and Yamada? Did you kill all those people?" Naegi asks, still in disbelief.

"I-I don't know…" Fukawa says, still fruitlessly struggling against Oogami's grip. "It wasn't me! It was her! It was all her!"

"Her? Her who?"

"A murderer's denial no doubt." Ludenberg dismisses. "One way or another they'll find a something to justify their actions. You're just wasting your precious brain cells trying to communicate with such creatures."

"Heheh…" Togami snickers. "I concur. Such people are a waste of space and resources. The sooner their heart ceases to beat the happier we'll all be."

"Can we drop the verbal abuse until we're done investigating?" Kirigiri asks, mildly annoyed.

"Yes. This is all uncalled for." Oogami agrees, pushing the door open. "Whether she's a murderer or not, our action here is making it hard for me to see us claiming the moral high ground in this situation."

"If you say so" Ludenberg shrugs.

"Get in." I tell Fukawa, before barging in myself and scanning the room. It's filled with papers, some on the table, most on the walls. Mostly they're poetry, novels or romantic fictions she wrote. There are also some weirdly amateurish ones among the mess. Fukawa covered a large chunk of the walls with papers, though not enough to cover up any blood that might have been up there. "Christ the place is dusty. This spot is surprisingly clean though…" _Indeed it was. The rest of the room was almost as dusty as the library itself, this spot surprisingly less so._

"I-I cleaned up a bit last night b-but got lazy half way through…" She says. _A boring discovery..._

"There's also a worrying lack of crucified corpses. What's going on here Fukawa?"

"I-I told you… I didn't do it!"

"If I recall correctly last time you said you didn't know. Anything to back that claim up?"

"H-How can I be a serial killer w-when I'm hemophobic?"

I take my glove off, grab one of her scissors, cut my hand, and splatter the blood against her face. "Well?"

I expected her feigned shock to come a second or two too late. I expected many things. Some of them come true. This one didn't. Her piercing shriek was immediate and deafening. It was true terror, trapped, confused. Fukawa bends her head back, fruitlessly trying to get away from the blood. It was as if the blood is slowly eating away at her sanity, perhaps it is. Fukawa's scream eventually dies down, leaving an oppressive silence among the students.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" The creature in front of me greets cheerfully. "Genocider Syo at thy service! Eh? What's this? Why's the room covered in jam? No way. Was that one book correct after all? Are we going to have a jam apocalypse now? Hold on lemme get me toasters…"

I walk toward her and wipe the blood from her glasses. No one said a single thing.

"Ooooh! A dashing young man! Yes, very nice…"

"Quiet Genocider. Listen carefully, I'm only going to ask this once. You ready? Alright, here we go… **WHAT IN THE FUCK?** "

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A fantastic question! I'd expect no less brainpower from a man wearing a suit vest, a tie and a trilby! Hmm… yes… I see… I see… I seeeee…"

"What? No… that doesn't make any… then… back then… What?"

"Yet another intelligent question! You just won't let up!"

"Quiet!" My hand meets my forehead in an attempt to clear up this headache.

"Yes master!"

"No! Shut up! No master!"

"Yes master!"

"Goddamn it if you won't be quiet I'll rip your bloody jaw out and make you eat your own tongue!"

"A brilliant idea! Though you may want to rip me jaw out AFTER if you're going to make me eat me own tongue at some point."

"I'm out… someone please take over… you! Kirigri! Deal with this while I gather my fallen brain cells!"

Ludenberg just giggles. "It seems we found Nakahara's breaking point."

"Yes yes good for you… Kirigiri, take over before this creature starts talking again."

"Aww, that's it hun? You're just gonna leave me alone with this boring-looking chick? And can anyone tell the giant thing behind me to let go? Your Genocider is actually quite a fragile damsel y'know." Genocider calls out. _Don't respond Shiki don't respond Shiki don't respond Shiki don't respond Shiki don't respond._

"Just to be doubly sure, you admit to being Genocider Syo?" Kirigiri asks, deadpan.

"Qui! Genocider Syo, at your service!"

"The serial killer responsible for the death of twenty-six young men?"

"Ja! Great men they were… There's…"

"You admit to lying before? About not being the serial killer you now claim to be?"

"Aye! Twas a poor lie of an innocent girl… NOT! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What the hell's wrong with this chick?" Oowada mumbles.

"You sure you know what a lie means girl?" Kuwata asks.

"Si! A false statement knowingly given by a naughty girl!" Genocider announces loudly.

"You said you weren't Genocider Syo before but now…" Asahina says.

"I didn't say shit you giant walking pair of tits!"

"W-What!?" _I think she's more concerned about the second half of that statement…_

"Dunno what kinda drug y'all taking but this is the first time we've talked so don't go accusing me of lying now! Genocider Syo is the most honest pretty little girl you'll ever find! Incidentally can this giant thing let go of my arms yet? It's starting to hurt."

"What's this? Short-term memory losses? An amazingly inept liar? A delusional serial killer? What?" Kuwata scratches his head in frustration.

_This sounds familiar._ I finally gather enough of my sanity to speak up. "A fantasy personal perh… HNNG!"

"Huh? What's wrong dude?"

_What's wrong is that there's an incredibly hard high-heel slamming on my toes._ "As I was saying… HNNNNG!" _Fucking shit she's twisting it this time!_

"Dissociative Identity Disorder?" Ludenberg asks casually, almost as if she didn't slam her heavy high-heels on my toes just a few seconds ago. _To be fair that's a much more logical conclusion…_

"This associative identify this order? Wot's that?" Genocider tilts her head. Which might have been cute in a sick way had her tongue not been sticking out as if she had a fat snake living inside her mouth.

"Split personality. Do you consider yourself, the serial killer Genocider Syo, to not be the same person as Fukawa Touko? Do you have different memories? Can both of you exist simultaneously?"

"Ah! Yeah, something along those lines I'm sure. Jesus girl, speak human language so us commoners can understand what you're on about."

"So… this was what Fukawa was talking about…" Naegi points out. "Perhaps… perhaps she didn't mean to do it… perhaps Genocider Syo came out at a bad time and…"

"It matters not." Ludenberg says. "Monokuma won't accept the distinction I'm afraid. Someone will be executed, and she's the one most directly responsible."

"Heh? What're y'all on about?" Genocider asks.

"You'll know when the time comes."

"We're all jumping to conclusion here." Kirigiri points out. "We don't even know Fukawa did it."

"I-Isn't it obvious?" Maizono asks. "That's Genocider Syo the serial killer. The clue we found in Fujisaki's room also points toward her. If not her then who?"

"L-Let's just ask her…" Oowada says. "Oi! Genocider Syo! D-Did you kill her? Did you kill Fujisaki?"

"Heh? Her? Of course not!"

"D-Do you even know who I'm talking about?"

"Bah who cares? I didn't kill her!"

"You expect us to believe the word of a serial killer?" Asahina shouts.

"Oi! No discrimination against serial killers you enormous boobs!"

"Y-You insist that you didn't kill her?" Naegi asks.

"Yup! That wouldn't be natural now would it?"

"What about all those people you killed?"

"That was that and this is this. GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Genocider laughs heartily. It's amazing how she can laugh like that and not bite her tongue off. _  
_

"How can you say you didn't kill Fujisaki when you don't even know her?"

"Oh shut yer fucking trap already I know I didn't kill her!"

"Then…"

"That's enough." Kirigiri cuts in. "She clearly denies committing the murder. We're not getting anything else out of her here. Let's leave this for the trial, when we have all the clues we can find. Then we'll know." _Or we'll die._

"Fair enough" Ludenberg says. "We do need to find more clues before the trial starts. I'll take my leave then."

"I'll go. The more furniture, doors, walls or continents between me and this creature the better." I say.

"I've wasted enough time with this demented thing." Togami stands up. "Naegi, come with me, I have something to show you."

"I'll stay here…" Ishimaru says. "A few of us will try and see whether we can get anything else out of her… Keep up the good work soldiers!"

* * *

**Garbage Room**

I'm in front of the Incinerator, double checking my previous suspicion. Everything seems normal with the machine. Although for something that serves as a place to dispose trash, it is oddly spotless. Does Yamada clean this thing every day or something? Surely it would have caught some dirt with the amount of trash thrown in here. Nothing else seems to be out of the ordinary for the garbage room. The door was locked, as it should have been, and the room is appropriately dirty.

"Nakahara" Someone calls out from behind me.

"Ludenberg" I greet "Didn't expect you to get down into the mud with the rest of us peasants m'lady. You need anything?"

"Quit talking like an idiot." She tosses me some bandage.

"Hmm? What's this for?"

"Bandages are for covering wounds Nakahara-kun."

"A startling revelation, Yasuhiro."

She lets out an exasperated sigh. "I swear you do not understand the concept of self-preservation."

"What do you mean?"

"Your hand"

I pull my glove off. _When did I even put the thing on anyway?_ Sure enough my hand is bleeding pretty badly. "Oh yeah… that thing with Fukawa…"

"Appreciated the bravado Nakahara-kun but that was pure stupidity."

I shrug. "Happened on impulse, surprised I went through with it myself. Didn't know you care Yasuhiro"

"You're welcome." She turns around begins to leave.

"W-Wait a second Yasuhiro."

"Fujisaki's laptop is still there, I checked. The culprit either didn't care for that particular hopeless effort or didn't know about it."

"Oh yeah... The laptop... That's good to know."

She turns around, looking mildly confused. "I would have thought that was the first thing you thought of when Fujisaki disappeared."

"A fair assumption. Surprisingly a false one. Anyway, not what I wanted to say. Just... Umm... Thanks... For the bandages... yeah..."

She just nods and leaves. _  
_

"Surprisingly considerate of her…" I mumble to myself, wrapping the bandages around my hand. _Christ how did I not notice how much this hurts._

* * *

**Kitchen**

Not that I'm expecting to find any vital clue here but better safe than sorry. Sure enough, the knives are back in place. _Obviously. If Maizono had been sloppy enough to not return them by this point I'd be pretty pissed._

"-Achoo."

"…Maizono…"

"Nakahara-san"

"I see you put the knife back to its rightful place."

"Yeah… First thing I did the morning after the first trial… Are you… suspecting me?"

"Someone else took the spotlight this time unfortunately. Jealous?"

She frowns. "Don't even joke about that…"

"If you say so." I take a quick glance at the clock. "Trial should be starting anytime now… Guess I'm not getting anything else here…"

"T-There is something…"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you won't get suspicious."

"No. But you're going to tell me anyway. If you don't, we're even more likely to die during the next trial. And if you are somehow directly or indirectly responsible, you're still going to tell me, because otherwise you will even be more suspicious. Now talk."

She bites her nail nervously. "F-Fine… Yesterday... Fujisaki came to my room…"

"Curious… Keep talking."

"Ugh… You always bring your hand to your chin at these times… Your eyes and fingers twitch as well… It makes people nervous you know?"

"Huh… Never noticed that… Keep talking."

"F-Fujisaki came to my room yesterday, asking whether she could come in. I asked why it had to be in the middle of the night. She apologized and said she can't tell me yet. I said no because of what happened last trial, and also because I'm wasn't about to allow anyone in my room after that incentive. She just smiled, saying it's alright, she'll find someone else. We wished each other good night and I closed the door, not thinking much about it… P-Perhaps I'm indirectly responsible for her death as well…"

"Is that so? Confusing. Hard to believe. Likely true. Appreciate your help Maizono, perhaps…"

DING. DONG. DING. DONG. "Ahem. I'm gettin' kinda bored here… so let's get the show on the road shall we? It's the event you've all been waiting for, the Class Trial! Right, please assemble in the usual location! Enter the red door on the first floor of the school zone. Upupu, see you soon!"

* * *

**Courtroom Foyer**

"L-LET ME GO! I SAID I DIDN'T DO IT!" Fukawa screams as Oogami drags her to the Courtroom. I'm forever thankful for whoever's responsible for switching her back to good old Fukawa Touko.

"Those twenty-six dead people aren't helping your case." Togami snides "Ah, my mistake, twenty-eight now…"

"B-Byakuya-sama! Y-You promised!"

"Heh heh…" Ludenberg giggles. "This is amusingly pathetic… or perhaps pathetically amusing?"

"D-Did you really do it?" Oowada asks. "Fujisaki and Yamada… did you kill them?"

"She would not know." Kirigiri says. "Assuming she does have split personalities, Fukawa Touko and Genocider Syo do not share each other's memories."

"Still…" Asahina mumbles. "If she's responsible for their death…"

"That would make the case pretty simple." Ludenberg says.

"Like I said. We aren't sure of anything yet." Kirigiri points out. "We musn't jump to conclusion."

"Say what you will, this trial will be quick and easy." Togami dismisses.

Fujisaki… A gentle, naive fool, never harmed a soul. A weak person too, at least for most of his life, but he was taking steps, which is more than you can say about most people, probably even me. No offense to Yamada, but he was not known to me. Not saying me and Fujisaki were close or anything… but… this one is personal. It's amazing how affected you get when you know the victim even slightly... I hope Genocider isn't responsible for this, there's no satisfaction to be gained from killing mad creatures. If there was a sane human being responsible for all this though… if that's the case, let's hope Monokuma has a fitting execution in mind… I want the killer hurt. I want him bleeding and crying. I want to skin his face and hang him on the staircase. Christ I seriously have issues...

"Let's see…" Monokuma appears on a nearby monitor. "Ten… Eleven… Twelve. Yup, That's all of you. The elevator's unlocked now. Hurry up and head on down to the courtroom!"

"Here we go again..." Naegi sighs.

"We're going to have to say that a few more times at this rate." I say.

"Unless the next villain picks you." Ludenberg giggles.

"A fair point."

We step into the elevator, and it moves.

Twelve students descended, and either one of us goes free, or eleven of us will ascent again, leaving another corpse down there. Yamada and Fujisaki lay dead somewhere in this facility and one of you is guilty. This one is different. This one is personal. I won't let this slide. Someone will be punished for this, and if that cannot be achieved, perhaps we would deserve death. But then again, give us a week or two and we'll end up deserving a lot more...

"You're cruel… You're all cruel…" Fukawa mumbles. She has finally stopped struggling against Oogami's grip, her head hanging down, her eyes filled with resentment. "You all know it wasn't my fault… that I had no control over her… I didn't kill Fujisaki or Yamada or any of Genocider Syo's victims… Yet you would all offer me up to his Sacrificial Altar… to let my blood sustain your distorted lives for a few more days… Well fine, that's how it works after all… What's one more body among the foundation to a hopeful future? DO IT! BUT KNOW THAT YOU DRAGGED ME KICKING AND SCREAMING TO THE EXECUTION ROOM! KNOW THAT I AM AS GUILTY AS ANY OF YOU HERE RIGHT NOW! KNOW THAT MY BLOOD WILL FOREVER TAINTS WHATEVER REMAINS OF YOUR LIVES HERE! REMEMBER THIS WHEN YOUR TURN COMES, WHEN IT'S YOUR BODY THEY OFFER, WHEN YOU LIE DOWN THERE, CRYING AND BLEEDING, REMEMBER MY DESPAIR AND KNOW THAT YOU BROUGHT IT ABOUT WITH YOUR OWN HANDS!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Whaddya think of the new décor? Pretty exciting, huh? Makes it feel like a totally different room right!?" Monokuma greets as the elevator arrives.

"Skip the pleasantries. Just hurry up and get this started." Togami says.

"Oooh, you've got spunk! I like that. A'ight, let's get this party started!"

We take our seat, and the curtain rises. The puppeteer watches as the puppets dance. Someone will be killed today, and the rest of us will go on as before. Or perhaps someone will go free today, and the rest of us will go on to wherever dead people go. Whatever the case, let the witch-hunt begins. Eleven lives to preserve. Two victims to avenge. A murderer to find.

"Let's start off with a simple explanation! You guys' votes determine the trial's outcome. Finger the true villain, and only the villain is punished. But make the wrong accusation and everyone else gets punished, leaving your deceiver to graduate, free and clear! Let's see… first off on the agenda… How 'bout we start things off with the corpses?"

"He said the corpses couldn't be found… Why are we even wasting our time with this?" Oowada asks.

"We know nothing about the fate of Fujisaki's and Yamada's bodies." Oogami says. "Perhaps it's safe to assume we won't be getting anything there?"

"We don't even know where they are!" Asahina says. "How are we supposed to figure out anything?"

"We do know something…" Kirigiri points out.

"Huh?"

"We do know they're somewhere where they can't be found. Monokuma himself made that very clear."

"And a ton help that is…" Togami chides. "How are we supposed to figure out anything about them if their corpses are out of reach? We can understand nothing if they're now somewhere we don't have access to."

"But they're not."

"She's right." Naegi points out. "Monokuma said it himself. None of us has gone anywhere the rest of us currently don't have access to."

"But we've searched every corner!" Asahina shouts in frustration. "They're nowhere to be found!"

"Perhaps it's somewhere we have access to… but cannot go ourselves?" Ludenberg says.

"Yes…" Kirigiri agrees. "And the answer may lie in the choice of victim…"

"Huh? Someone killed Fujisaki to hide the corpse?" Oowada asks. "How does that make any sense?"

"Not Fujisaki. Yamada"

"What do you mean?" Togami asks. "What could that fatso have had that the rest of us didn't"

"Do you mean… the key to the garbage room?" Naegi says.

"I do." Kirigiri answers.

"W-We've definitely searched there!" Asahina shouts. "We've searched that place multiple times! There's nothing!"

"That's because there corpse isn't in there." I say.

"Well where could it be then?

"Wherever incinerator takes the trash"

"W-What?" The blood drains from her face within seconds. "T-The villain threw the corpses down the incinerator!?"

"That would be my theory."

"Nonsense!" Ishimaru shouts. "The entrance is too small! Even Fujisaki wouldn't fit."

"Of course the whole body wouldn't fit." I say.

"What do you mean?"

"Need I spell it out for you?" I take their silence as a yes. "The killer butchered the corpses and threw the pieces down the incinerator. Head, limps, torso. Any ashes or whatever came out can simply be dumped down a toilet or something."

"Yes… It could be done…" Ludenberg says.

"B-Butchered…" Oowada mumbles.

"T-To cut her into small pieces of meat… and s-simply toss them in like that?" Maizono asks, visibly frightened.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Asahina looks like she's about to vomit.

"And how do you suggest he butchered the bodies?" Togami asks. "None of the kitchen knives were taken this time."

"Genocider's scissors." I answer. "Like I said, they easily slice through flesh and bones. They pierce through walls even. That's how Genocider crucifies her victims. Slicing off parts of a body would be simple."

"And the blood? Cutting up a body like that would leave a big mess."

"We found towels covered in blood. Kirigiri said it contained more blood than there could have been in one body. This proves two things. One, both Yamada and Fujisaki were thrown down the incinerator. Two, they were indeed butchered. There is no way a simple murder attempt can produce that much blood, even when there are two victims, even with Genocider's bombastic methods. No, someone cut them up into pieces, and cleaned up the mess with the towels."

"And why would she need to do such a thing?" Kirigiri asks.

"Because the corpses will easily identify the killer." Togami answers. "Her scissors leave very distinct, recognizable marks. With your ability to methodically examine every corner of a body, you would have easily spotted the oddly shaped cuts, and I would have recognized the weapon."

"Yes." I continue. "And cutting off specific parts would have made it even more suspicious if people knew about the whole crucifying thing, so she opted to dispose of the entire body. Moreover, the incinerator was spotless despite being where we dump the trash. The rest of the room was nowhere as clean. The only explanation is it caught blood while the killer was throwing the body down, so the incinerator specifically had to be cleaned."

"That does seem logical." Ludenberg assesses.

Fukawa stays silent throughout the whole thing. I don't think she was even listening. She looks defeated.

"Heh. I think this case is over." Togami concludes. "How boring. Monokuma…"

"Welp. That's that then…" Monokuma claps his tiny hands.

"Wait!" Naegi shouts.

"What?"

"Something doesn't make sense…"

"Do tell." Ludenberg says.

"First off, Genocider's method is completely different."

"Hmm… You mean the crucifying part?" I ask.

"Yes. According to the files Togami showed me..." _The files Togami showed me huh..._ "...she crucifies all her victims. This is true for every single kills thus far. All twenty-six. Every single one was crucified with her scissors, not only that…"

"The writing in blood…" Maizono points out.

"Yes. Again, true for every single victim. Don't you think it was strange that neither of these things were presented in either Fujisaki's or Yamada's death?"

"That's stupid." Togami chides. "Even that demented creature wants to live. She changed her method this time so she can escape and kill more people. The blood could have been cleaned with the towels."

"But that's the thing! She shouldn't have known about any of this! Fukawa has split personalities. There's no reason for Genocider to hide her deeds if she doesn't even know about the trial!"

"Fukawa couldn't have done it either." Kirigiri says. "Not with her extreme case of hemophobia."

"It is true that crucifying someone would leave holes on the walls and we didn't spot any of those…" I say.

"S-So I didn't do it then?" Fukawa asks, not daring to feel relieved yet.

"Make up your damn mind woman. But I suppose that's what we'll have to go with for now…"

"But then how did the scissor find its way into Fujisaki's room?" Asahina asks.

"Perhaps someone tried to frame Genocider…" Togami starts. "Let's trace our steps back to the beginning. How did we start suspecting her in the first place?"

"Nakahara told me to apprehend her." Oogami points out.

That earned me a long hard stare from the others. _Not this shit again…_ "Kirigiri gave it to me."

"I found it in Fujisaki's drawer." she says, which does nothing to dispel the others' suspicion.

"And we're supposed to believe that?" Togami asks.

"Yes."

"How do you suggest Fujisaki got her hand on Genocider Syo's scissors?"

"Someone put it there."

"P-Perhaps she did!" Fukawa says. "F-Fujisaki was in my room last night… S-She could have taken it..."

"Why did this not come up sooner?" I ask. "You're even better than Maizono at digging your own grave with your tongue aren't you."

"I-I was certain you all would let me be executed anyway… s-so…"

"What did Fujisaki want?" Kirigiri asks, already impatient.

"Uh… Nothing really… She just hanged around… asked me to teach her poetry and stuffs… and just left after that…"

"Poetry? That does seem to be one of her interests if the diary is any indication."

"She stole the scissor from you then?" I ask.

"I-I guess…" Fukawa says.

"Why would she want something like that?"

"I don't know…"

"There's only one reason why anyone would want Genocider's scissors…" Togami says.

"What do you mean?" Oowada asks.

"Fujisaki tried to frame Genocider after killing someone is what Togami's saying." Ludenberg answers.

"Nonsense!" Ishimaru shouts. "Fujisaki would never do something like that!"

"I'll have to agree…" I say. "Beside, how would she even know about Genocider's scissors? Such information isn't available to the public."

"She's the Super High-School Level Programmer." Togami says. "No doubt she attempted to hack into the Togami's database before. There's a wealth of valuable information there, and Genocider's cases were one of the easier one to get into. And even if she didn't there are leaked footage on the internet, something she deals with on a daily basis I might add. As soon as she recognized the scissors, she saw the opportunity to cover up whatever secret Monokuma was about to spread."

_Togami knew about Genocider Syo's true identity._

"That does match up with what her last diary page says." Kirigiri says. "She was indeed preparing for something big… The towels were also found in her room."

_Fujisaki's diary..._

"That doesn't prove anything!" Asahina shouts. "Fujisaki couldn't have done it and we all know that! The girl wouldn't hurt a fly to save her life!"

"You speak of her as if you're her mother." Togami snickers. "Don't presume you know anything about Fujisaki. You've met her no more than a few days ago."

"E-Even so…"

"She did ask to enter my room." Maizono speaks up.

"Huh? Why?" Kuwata asks.

"She said she just wanted to hang out a bit… but…"

"You're wondering whether she was going to murder you then yes?" Ludenberg asks.

"S-She did look pretty nervous…"

"Even you Maizono?" Asahina asks.

"You have to admit, the evidences aren't in her favor." Ludenberg says.

"But it's Fujisaki…"

"M-Maybe Togami had a point… we've known her for less than a week…" Oowada mumbles.

"You're all ignoring one vital detail." Kirigiri points out.

"Fujisaki's death you mean?" I ask.

"Simple." Togami says. "Fukawa found out about Fujisaki's plan. Killed her using Genocider's scissors. Then killed Yamada in order to properly dispose of the corpses."

"W-What?" Fukawa shrieks. _Fukawa's the villain once more?  
_

"We've always had the correct villain. Just the wrong story." _The correct villain..._

"Y-You're all going to let me die anyway? A-After getting my hope up like that?"

"Didn't' we agree that Fukawa didn't kill Fujisaki?" Oogami asks. "Didn't the fact that the corpses weren't crucify prove her innocence?"

"We had assumed Fujisaki's murder was an accident." Togami says. "What if it wasn't? It is possible that they could have communicated through written notes... Say… if it wasn't an accident… If Fukawa had actually planned Fujisaki's death, she could have left a note explaining the whole thing to Genocider. In such scenario Genocider Syo would have cause to change her usual methods and hide the corpses."

"We can't be sure of any of this!" Naegi says. "These are all simple deductions…"

"Pretty logical deduction." Ludenberg points out.

"S-Still… There are no evidences…"

"Well why don't we ask the culprit herself?" Togami says.

"Huh? I-I didn't do it!" Fukawa shouts. "You're asking me to switch again?"

"DO IT!"

"Genocider Syo, here to serve aaaaaall your kinky needs!" _That didn't take long..._

"I'm in the mood for some BDSM role-play, please." Ludenberg says.

"Right here in the courtroom?" I ask. "That… does have a certain exhibitionist appeal…"

"Oi! I don't do girls!" Genocider shouts.

"Ah… You **haven't** done girls." Ludenberg grins. "That can be fixed."

"A delicious proposition… IF ALL MEN WERE DEAD!"

"That can be arranged."

"SHUT UP!" Togami shouts.

"Okay!" Genocider eagerly obeys.

"Did you seriously have that conversation in the middle of a class trial?" Kuwata asks.

"Evidently" Oogami sighs.

"You just go running your mouth whenever you want don't you?" Asahina frowns. "And you too Celes, encouraging her like that…"

"Have to find my entertainment where I can." Ludenberg smiles.

"ENOUGH!" Togami shouts again. "This is a waste of time. I didn't call her out for this."

"Seriously are you just going to ask her whether she killed Yamada or not?" Asahina asks.

"Heh? Yamada who?" Genocider says.

"Yamada the fat otaku with a face that looks like a seal." I answer. "He also constantly smells faintly of sweats and wank."

"Ah! That Yamada! Yeah, totes! One of my more unusual men I must say." That earned her a silent stare from the students.

"S-Seriously?" Kuwata asks.

"Yup! Did him and off I go! Didn't last long though. Little miss Touko came back before I can find another knight in shining armor."

"W-Why?" Naegi asks.

"Honestly I'm as surprised as the rest of you. When the missus left a note telling me to off him I was all like 'fuck off, how low do you think my standards are?' But after we talked for a while, I was enlightened… I discovered a new kink… When I got close to him… His disgusting smell… His pathetic face… His constant drooling… His disgraceful tastes… Everything was just so… perfectly… revolting! I felt it right then… 'I MUST HAVE HIM!' I thought 'I MUST HAVE HIM NOW!' And so I did~. Curtains close, credits roll, and they lived happily ever after. Well, one of them lived happily ever after. The other's just happily ever after... something... GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It seems we've gone full circle…" Kirigiri sighs.

"But how does Genocider kill Yamada when it was Fukawa who planned it?" Ishimaru asks. "She can't switch personality at will... can she?"

"Remember the incident in her room?" I ask. "She switches when she sees blood."

"Uh… yeah that's a fair deduction I think…"

"Naegi, do you remember that thing we found in Yamada's room?"

"The handkerchief?" He asks.

"Indeed. One side was smeared with blood and it was folded in. Using that she can carry blood around and switches personality at will." _Though I have no idea how she intends to switch back…_

"S-She really did it after all…" Asahina says.

"What was all this even for then?" Oowada grumbles in frustration. "Yamada and Fujisaki are still dead and Fukawa's still going to die… We're back to where we started!"

_Back to where we started? Back... to... I see... The diary... The walls... The promise... Yes, the pieces fit. I think I know what happened... I'll hold my tongue. One way or another we'll get out of here alive. I need not say anything else._

"Whatever the case, we have a villain. Get it over with Monokuma." Togami says.

"Hmm? Well alright then…" Monokuma reaches out for his hammer.

"No!" Naegi shout. "Something's still off…"

"Oh come on!"

"But think about it. Genocider couldn't have gotten rid of the corpses since she doesn't care about being found out. I mean she confessed as soon as we asked. Fukawa has a severe case of hemophobia so she couldn't have moved the bodies either. How did the corpses disappear? More importantly… I'm still not convinced Fujisaki was planning a murder."

"Does it even matter?" Togami asks. "The villain confessed killing Yamada. That's all we need since there are only two corpses. Start the execution and get it all over with already."

"It is a bit odd…" Kirigiri says. "Genocider Syo confessed to killing Yamada but not Fujisaki. Could there be another villain or are we missing something?"

"Like I said, two corpses, Genocider is responsible for at least one of them. It doesn't matter."

"No. That is unacceptable. I will get to the bottom of this right here."

Togami does not take kindly to this. "And who are you to decide that?"

"I also think we should do this right now…" Naegi chimes in. "Things just seem off and if we're going to solve it anywhere it might well be here…"

Most of the others seem to agree so I offer my approval in turn. _Really though, like he said, it doesn't matter. In fact it would even have been more beneficial to end it right now..._

"Heh. Waste your time if you really must." Togami says. "We'll see where that goes."

"So, let's start from the top. According to you, Fujisaki visits Fukawa during the night, stole her scissors…"

"Whaaat!?" Genocider shrieks, fumbling with her sleeves and skirts, looking for her weapons. "Where the fuck are my darlings? Only half of them are here!"

"As I was saying… Fujisaki stole the scissors…"

"Who's this Fujisaki and where…"

"SHUT UP!" Togami shouts.

"Okay~"

Kirigiri sighs. "As I was saying… Fujisaki stole the scissors, planning to kill someone with it and frame Fukawa. Fukawa found out, killed Fujisaki using her Genocider Syo personality, then proceed to kill Yamada so she can dispose of the corpse. Genocider, having received written notes by Fukawa, decided to change her methods and dispose of the corpses. Is that the gist of it Togami?"

"I decided what now?" Genocider asks.

"Need I repeat myself yet again?" Togami ignores her.

"Oi I'm a bit confused here!" Genocider shouts.

"I asked because there are too many inconsistencies." Kirigiri says.

"Seriously this is just rude..." Genocider mumbles. "Ruder than that one dude who..."

"Explain yourself." Togami says.

"Oh fuck this shit..." Genocider finally gives up.

"Firstly, Genocider herself confessed to killing Yamada, but not Fujisaki…" Kirigiri continues.

"That's because I didn't you dimwits!" Genocider shouts. "Whoever the hell this Fujisaki chick is…"

"Ah… I see… That explains..."

"What explains?" Oowada asks.

"Later. Secondly, if Fukawa really did kill Fujisaki to cover up her Genocider's personality, why did she leave the scissor behind?"

"She could have missed it…" Asahina says.

"Doubtful. It was on the table when I found it, as if it wished to be found. Someone left the scissor there on purpose."

"B-But who?"

"It could not have been the murderer. If the murderer had been Fukawa, it would be self-explanatory. If the murderer had been someone else, he would have no reason to dispose of the corpse."

"A third-party then?" Ludenberg asks. "Someone unrelated to the crime itself but wished to cover up the murder for whatever reason?"

"Why the hell would you?" Oowada shouts. "That would get us all killed, and that includes the asshole who tampered with the scene!"

"Before we worry about that, we need to find the real story here." Kirigiri says. "And I believe I know who she is. Nakahara, tell them Fujisaki's secret."

_Oh come on.._. _Did she notice my silence?_ "Is this necessary?"

"Yes."

"Ugh… fine… Well, see… Fujisaki Chihiro's a boy…"

"That's not funny Nakahara!"

"Stop being stupid!"

"There's no way Chihiro could be a girl!"

"R-Really!?"

"Oh wow…"

"Is that so…"

"You dimwits can't tell a cock from a cunt or something?"

_And so on and so forth._ "There you go Kirigiri."

"Put more effort into it." She insists. "You know where I'm going with this and you've been intentionally silent throughout most of the trial. This has gone on for enough don't you think?"

_Yup, she noticed alright._ "If you insist. Genocider, did you recently kill a cross-dresser right in your room?"

I can almost see light bulb lighting up on top of her head. "Ah yeah! That's what you lots were on about! Yup, did him as well! Quite an experience that was, he gives the best yelps. Like a puppy with its tail nailed to a moving car. Or maybe a..." _That's enough of that_ _._

"What? But didn't you deny killing Fujisaki before?" Ishimaru asks.

"Genocider did not know who Fujisaki is." I say. "But you all referred to him as a girl before, so Genocider naturally denied it without needing to know."

"B-But if none of us knew… How could she have?"

_Oh dear, here we go…_ "Um… I think… it was kinda my fault…"

"Why did this not come up sooner?" Togami asks.

"I was hoping we would just settle for executing Fukawa without this getting out. I don't give out other people's secrets like free candies you know?" _At least not to the brainless lots._

"Go on." Kirigiri says. "How were you responsible?"

"I… indirectly AND unknowingly I swear so put your pitchforks and torches away… influenced her decision to visit Fukawa in the night."

"Huh? How?" Asahina asks.

"C-Could that be the reason for her visit yesterday?" Maizono asks.

"Heh… sharp…" I say. "Yes, yes it was, and had you let him in he would not have been killed Maizono." _I'm definitely not blaming her, that would be stupid, but I need to redirect the blame away from me for a bit. It's getting suffocating being me here._ "Remember his conversation in the cafeteria? He was trying to become stronger, as befitting a boy. Fujisaki Chihiro had insecurities about his gender all his life, so he opted to be a girl instead. I saw this situation as unacceptable for a fr… an acquaintance, so I encourage him to rebel, to accept both his gender AND his personality. I encouraged him to do as she pleases instead of what his gender is supposed to do. Heh heh… supposed to… what a phrase… Anyway, with Monokuma threatening to reveal his secret within a day, he decided to get rebellious. To reveal his gender to someone, and at the same time doing what he really wants."

"Then… was her... his... visit to me… a rebellious statement about his personality and gender?" Maizono asks.

"Likely. Fujisaki has shown interest in music in his diary. But you refused, understandably, so he went for his other feminine interest, poetry." I gaze in Genocider's direction.

"Heh? Poetry? Me? Naaaaah…" She says. "That's the missus's business."

"There you have it. I assumed they hanged out for a while until Fujisaki felt it was enough to reveal her reason for being there. This seems to have turned Fukawa on enough that she immediately nailed Fujisaki to the wall."

"Nail her to the wall? Wouldn't that leave marks?" Naegi asks.

"It did, she covered it up with papers. You can see some spots on her walls were cleaner than others, despite her room being consistently dusty. She said she didn't finish cleaning up her room, but I suspect she simply moved the papers already on her walls to cover up the holes left by the scissors. The original locations of such papers are the clean spots."

"And how would you explain the scissor and the bloody towels in Fujisaki's room?" Togami asks.

"Whoever disposed of the corpses also had the key to Fujisaki's room."

"And who would that be?"

_If you really want me to say it..._ "You"

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Fukawa saw what Genocider did to Fujisaki, so she came crying to you, the only person who knew her secret, and the only person she foolishly trusts. Remeber what she said when we apprehended her: 'But you promised...'. Of course, you accepted. An opportunity this was. You told her you were going to help her, cover up her crime, frame someone else. But clearly you didn't. A Togami loves only two things: His last name and himself. You weren't going to sacrifice jack to save her. You made a fool out of us all. You orchestrated this whole thing."

"Heh… Impressive."

"You admit it then?" Oogami asks. "You admit that you butchered their corpses and burned them to crisps just to hide someone else's crime?"

"Evidently."

"What?" Oowada shouts. "Why the hell would you?"

"Good question. Perhaps those of you with working brains can tell me that much."

"It wasn't out of affection for Fukawa that's for sure." I say. "He made it specifically so that no matter which story we came up with, the villain would always be Genocider Syo."

"But our first story was always correct!" Naegi says. "And he agreed with us back then!"

"Yes he did." Ludenberg says. "Loudly, and in front of everyone, knowing that story would be debunked soon with the information he has given you."

"Indeed." I continue. "We were never in any danger from the start. We were just dancing on his strings. He wanted to see whether we would get the correct story, to see which one of us would be dangerous when it's his turn to kill. That's why you all should have executed Fukawa then and there. Finding out the truth would be serving his plan."

"Indeed. I needed to measure how much threat each of you posed. And I think I got exactly what I wanted. Kirigiri, Naegi, Nakahara. You performed well, and therefore have made yourself a potential target for any future villain among us. And when they're done, it will be my turn."

"Thanks a lot Kirigiri." I grumble. "I was silent for a reason you know."

"It was important to spread it out a bit." She says simply.

"Can't say I wouldn't do differently in your shoes."

"That's why you defied their corpses?" Oogami asks Togami, looking like she's two seconds away from ripping out his intestine and use them as jump ropes.

"Don't make me repeat myself, brute." Togami dismisses. "Corpses feel nothing. Although… that only applied to one of them."

That caught my attention. "Explain yourself Togami."

"Genocider only kills about half her victim. The other half she crucifies and they eventually bleed out. Fujisaki was conscious as I dragged him to the Garbage Room. He said nothing, surprisingly. I thought he would plead for help or ask me to end it for him. But he just looked lost, confused. Hah! The weakling was still alive by the time I finished stuffing bits of Yamada in the incinerator. I was determined to not be the villain for this class trial, that my time has not come yet, that when I go free it will be due to a work of my own, not a deranged killer's accidental kill. So I waited for him to bleed out, and proceeded to deal with his corpse. It took an hour or two."

_Is that so?_

"You cold-hearted bastard…" Asahina glares at him.

_This wasn't simple efficiency…_

"This asshat needs to have his head on a pike!" Kutawa shouts.

_He taunts us with his sadism…_

"You… disgust me…" Maizono whispers.

_…I think it's time to act…_

"Your opinion matters little." Togami says. "You won't live long anyway. As I've said I'll be the only one leaving this place alive."

_Yes… It's time to act… Little cub, you've gone on prancing enough, baring your fangs for all to see… It's time to reap what you've sown… Now I'll act. Yes..._

"Is this all true… Byakuya-sama?" Fukawa asks.

"When did you switch back?" I ask.

"Is it?" She ignores me completely.

"Get it through your thick skull already." Togami says. "You never meant anything. Fukawa, Genocider, Fujisaki, Yamada, all of you are pawns in the game. Why should I help any of you? And indeed, why should I help you? You're as pathetic as an earthworm with half the amount of self-respect."

Fukawa's look was one of resignation, of defeat, of despair. "I suppose… this was always how it was going to end..."

"Obviously. Monokuma get it over with."

"Roger!" Monokuma answers cheerfully. "It's the moment you guys have all been waiting for: Ballot Time! Cast your vote using the switch in front of you!"

Fukawa Touko, I voted. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps it wasn't her fault that Fujisaki and Yamada died. But it mattered not. There are eleven of us, and one of her. We all know how this will end.

"Well well! You guys were right again! The villain responsible for Fujisaki Chihiro and Yamada Hifumi's death… is Fukawa Touko! Aka Genocider Syo. Aka looney bin nerd girl. Aka Togami's little three legged puppy with a nail stuck in its skull."

"S-Should we really do this?" Naegi asks. "It was Genocider Syo, not Fujisaki Touko who killed those two. Voting for her… this is the same as murder…"

"Not voting for her would be the same as suicide, as well as murdering those who did vote for her." I answer. "Beside, she asked Togami to cover her crime up, which is the same as attempting to kill the rest of us for survival."

"I-I have nothing to say…" Fujisaki mumbles. "Just get it over with…"

"Well alright…" Monokuma says. "I was going to give a long speech about…"

"Shut up!" Kuwata shouts. "J-Just do it! I don't know anymore! Just do it!"

"Haiz… You need to quell such violent tendencies Kuwata-san, it's not healthy. Anyway, yes, the punishment. Little children, please sit down, I'll tell you all a story. It's punishment time!"

Fukawa was dragged onto her own execution chamber abruptly, in chains, just like what happened to Enoshima. The nearby monitor shows us in in vivid details what's going on. Fukawa appears to be in a dimly lit room, too scared to move.

**This is the story of a girl named Touko.** The footage narrates. Judging by Fukawa's reaction, she hears it too. **Touko is a simple, boring girl. She had no beauty, no wits, no feminine traits. No boy would even glance at her if it wasn't for her stench. So she dreamt. She wrote stories, poems, prose, about a better girl living a better life, a happy life. In her stories she always had someone. And so, Touko, was happy…**

"Let me out!" Fukawa shouts, clearly frightened now. "Shut up! I don't want to be here! Let me out!"

"What's the point of all this?" Kuwata asks furiously. "Just get it over with!"

**And then, one day… she met him.** The room lit up a bit, showing a silhouette. _What the… it looked like…_

"BYAKUYA-SAMA!" Fukawa shrieks. "H-How…"

I turn to Togami. There he stands, looking mildly interested at the screen. _The person in there isn't Togami._ The silhouette did not move. He's simply there, like a statue, but somehow I know that's a person without a doubt. _Someone else is here… Someone from the outside perhaps?_

**Despite having written countless stories, each of them containing the most perfect lover imaginable, Touko could never have known such a beautiful man could exist. He was everything she could ever want. Not even in her fantasies were she happier than she is now, simply looking at him. But she wanted more… so she followed… and followed… and followed. She would die for him. She would gladly move on to the next world with him. If only he had allowed her…**

**"** Byakuya-sama!" Fukawa shrieks. "Y-You came for me! I'm here!"

"Pathetic…" Togami snorts.

"That person's alive…" Kirigiri whispers.

"What? How?" Oowada shouts. "S-Someone from the outside is here? Why is he in Fukawa's execution chamber?"

"He's drugged. Look at the way his body twitches. Why is he here?" Kirigiri says to herself.

**But Touko knew… They lived in different worlds… Her ideal man was different. He was too perfect. While Touko's… well… Touko's Touko. So, her man left… he went through the door… on the right, where decent people go, to a world befitting someone like him.**

The room lit up further, showing two sets of door. The man entered the one on the right. There's something off-putting about his movement… Kirigiri's right, he's definitely drugged. Right now he's simply obeying the commands. The door closes behind him.

"BYAKUYA-SAMA!" Fukawa screams. "W-Wait for me… I-I'll come with you… wherever you go…"

"That wasn't Byakuya..." Kirigiri says. "Both his hair and eye colors were slightly off... Monokuma must have gotten someone else as substitute."

"Goes to show how resourceful our captor is." Ludenberg says. "Goes to show how delusional Fukawa has become."

**Touko knew how this will end, for there can only be one ending. She would accept reality. She would understand that no good thing can ever occur to her outside her stories. She would take the door on the left, never forgetting that man, until the day she stands on top of her chair, alone in her room, with a rope around her neck, ready to kick back... With that in mind, Touko accepted her fate, and entered the door on the left.**

"I-Is this how this all ends?" Fukawa asks herself. At this point she's unstable enough to listen to the story seriously. "Am I going to accept all this... T-Then die, in my room, a rope around my neck, alone?"

**Yes. Touko knew. There is only one way this can end.**

"…n-no… no… no… no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO **NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOO!** " Fukawa screams. "I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT THIS! YOU'RE TELLING ME I'LL REMAIN THIS WAY, UNCHANGING, UNTIL THE DAY I TAKE MY OWN LIFE? NO! THAT ISN'T WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! I'M CHANGING THE STORY, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" and with that, she slams the door on the right open, and runs, tears in her eyes.

**This isn't how the story goes, and Fukawa knew it.**

**"** No! The story be damned!"

**Perhaps… Perhaps she's strong enough after all…**

"Yes… If I only have the courage to…"

**Perhaps she can change her fate…**

"I will…"

**Perhaps for once, she'll write her own story, rather than her fantasies…**

"Yes…"

**Perhaps all her dreams don't have to be dreams…**

"B-Byakuya-sama…"

**And with that… she arrived… just where she wanted… the future she asked for…**

This time, Fukawa says nothing. She goes to her knees, gazing at what she seeks. In front of her… the boy who was meant to be Togami… was crucified, with Genocider's scissors. His eyes twitching, his mouth mumbling. "Y-You…" He whispers. "S-So you're the one responsible… You're why she brought me here… I… hate… you… so… much… sooo… muuch… sooooo..." and he bleeds out, eyes rolling back. I don't think he was any more grounded in reality than Fukawa was.

"I-It wasn't me… it was her… all her…" Fukawa mumbles, tears now rolling down her face. She can no longer differentiate between the story and reality. She broke.

**It... was… all.. her. Touko asked for this. Touko went through the door on the right. Touko decided to pursue her impossible dream, never seeing her fantasies for what they are. And here, Touko stands, in front of her man. I hope she earned the happiness she sought…**

Fukawa, seems to have given up all rationality. Now she wails on the spot. She weeps as if her tears would bring him back. She claws at her own face until she begins to bleed.

**…But… this story still needs an ending…**

The room shifts around her. It shifted into a more personal room, a girl's bedroom. And in the middle… a chair… and a rope… Fukawa understands…

**Every story ends…**

Fukawa stumbles toward the chair…

**And if they go on long enough, they all end in death…**

Fukawa stands on the chair.

**There is only one way this story can end…**

Fukawa put the rope around her neck.

**…with a room, a chair, and a rope.**

Fukawa kicks back.

**And even though her body weights Touko down, her soul only goes up. It takes her a while to realize where she was… heaven. Her and her man, together at last. She ran toward him, and he accepted her with open arms. And there they lived… happily… forever…**

**The end.**

"Byakuya-sama…" Fukawa mumbles. "Byakuya-sama…"

**I kid of course. Heaven is where good people go. Fukawa went down there, hell. There she was reunited with all her other victims, and they had much work to do. And there… they lived… forever…**

**The end. The curtain closes. The audience cheers. The tears rolled...**

**But the actor never came out, never bowed, never went home. For there were no actors. Only a girl, a room, a chair, a rope.**

And the credit rolls, playing the song "Wonderful Wonderful" unironically. Sound of the audience cheering and clapping can be heard.

**Touko's 'The Tale of Touko' by Touko, directed by Touko, written by Touko, played by Touko, narrated by Touko...**

And with that, Fukawa Touko was gone. Hanging loosely on that rope… is flesh and blood. Nothing more.

None of us said anything. What is there to say? We chose our lives over hers, and there she is. This is what we chose. Eleven lives, over one. Surely this is preferable to the alternative…

"That was underwhelming." Togami says nonchalantly. "Not a very satisfying conclusion to our game…"

"You think so?" Ludenberg asks. "I thought it was appropriately poetic."

"What you think matters little. If I say it's underwhelming, it's underwhelming."

"You're completely mad…" Asahina says. "Enough with the 'game' crap… Three of our friends are dead, you know."

"Naturally."

"You sick fuck…" Kuwata grumbles.

"That's it…" Oowada says, cracking his knuckles. "I've had enough of this little shit. Someone needs to smash his face in…"

"Calm yourself!" Kirigiri says. "Not here. We'll deal with this later…" s _ooner than you may think Kirigiri… Oh we'll deal with this alright…_ "Now… I have a question for you Monokuma. You've made both executions very elaborate. Why?"

"Because he thinks it's funny no doubt." Ludenberg says.

"Well I can't deny that one…" Monokuma says. "But more than anything else… These punishments, this despair, isn't just for you guys you know? They're for all mankind! These punishments were designed to transform every last bit of hope into despair!"

"What do you mean by that?" Oogami asks.

"Oh gimmie a break! Your obsession with finding meaning in things is meaningless!"

"Hmph. It doesn't matter either way." Togami says. "In the end, I'm the one who will emerge victorious, and when that happens, all will be made known."

"Swoon! You get it at least! You and I could make real great pals."

"I'll warn you now, after I've seized my victory, you're next. I **will** kill you. On the name of those destined to triumph, on my name as a Togami."

And that's when I lost it. "Huh… heh heh… heh heh heheheheh hahahahahahahah HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I'm holding my stomach at this point, gripping my seat. Lord I don't care that I'm drawing attention to myself right now, this is just too much.

"What's so funny?"

"You… hahahahaha… sorry… HAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is gold…"

"Explain yourself."

"Haha… I was just thinking how dumb I was for pointing out your lack of subtlety and bewilderment at the nature of the game. Maybe you'll get better at it and actually begin to pose a threat… But now I see those concerns were completely misplaced. A Togami will always be a Togami. Heh heh… seize your victory… killing the one behind it all… swearing it on your name… You fight poison with swords little man, charging head-on at the enemy, never seeing the chain around your neck, the poison within your veins… Maybe one of these days you'll understand." _Perhaps even today…_

"You must admit it IS pretty amusing…" Ludenberg giggles.

"It is the most amusing thing I've ever heard. Christ it's like watching a crowned chimp marching on a wooden pig with a golden sword in hand, proclaiming its destined superiority. Heh heh…"

"When you lay dying and gasping… know that I enjoyed it…" Togami glares at me.

_Oh I'll remember. I'll remember this trial as well little man. And I won't have to remember long… But I'll remember…_

_Tonight... we have business... The consequences be damned... This will not slide Togami..._


	19. Kuwata's POV

**This message was written for Maizono and Kuwata.**

**You've both seen what Togami did during today's class trial. You've both expressed desires to deal with him. I think now is the time to act.**

**I believe you two would want Togami dealt with. I am, of course, not speaking of murder. That would require one of us to sacrifice himself and that's something I will not ask of you. None of us will be under any kind of threat. However, if we do this, I suspect things won't be the same. But I also believe that the alternative is worse, and even if it isn't, after what he did to Fujisaki, this will at least be enjoyable. If you refuse to let Togami Byakuya get away with this, meet me in my room at midnight. Tell no one else. And most importantly, whatever comes after, remember that we were all in this together.**

**Pass this on to Kuwata.**

**Shiki**

**(Leon, this is Sayaka. I've received the letter. I think we should go through with this. Togami's a threat and a cold-hearted bastard and nothing could have demonstrated this more clearly than how he treated the previous two victims. I hope you agree to join me Leon, the others are too squeamish for this. It has to be us.**

**Sayaka.)**

* * *

And that's how this all started. We both met in his room, he told us what we needed us to do, and here I am, in front of Togami's room, a baseball bat in my hand.

Celes knocks again. Yes, Celes's here, and we can thank Sayaka for that. When Nakahara found out that Sayaka had invited Celes to come along, he almost threw a hissy fit. Somehow I get the feeling he doesn't like his plan being altered. Dude probably has OCD or some shit… Sayaka stood by her decision though. 'Celes should be with us' she said, 'Nakahara won't say it but he's thankful. The repercussion to this will be great, and Celes should be by our sides when it hits.'

"Would be pretty funny if he doesn't come out wouldn't it?" I say to ease the tension.

"He will." Celes replies. "He will take all the time in the world to make himself presentable, then he will open the door just enough to get a glimpse. I'll catch his interest quickly with what Nakahara has given me, and he will be too intrigued to simply leave. Then you'll do your thing."

"Yeah… my thing…" I grip the bat in my hand firmly. When this thing descends on his rich little head, I'll savor the impact. The bastard butchered two of our friends, watched as Fujisaki bleeds and openly mocked us all. Nakahara better has good things in store for him. Finally the door opens...

"What do you want?" Togami peers cautiously out of his room.

"Shipment C-058." Ludenberg smiles.

That simple phrase took him off guard. Togami was silent for a while. "Do you know what that means?"

"A shipment that belonged to the Togami. It went missing two years ago, along with one of your uncles."

"How do you know of this?"

_Nakahara Shiki_. "Come to my room and I'll show you." _The Super High-School Level Informant plucked a simple thing out of his endless wealth of secrets._

Togami considers this for a while. _What if he said no? What if the information Nakahara gave us wasn't as useful as he thought? I can stick my bat inside, barge in and beat the shit out of the fucker here and now, can I? M-Maybe I should…_

"Fine. But I expect you to fully explain yourself once we're there." He steps out of his room. _Fatal mistake…_

**THUMP.**

"And that's that." Ludenberg says as Togami's body drops limply to the floor.

"You were made for this weren't you? You act as naturally as you breath. Sayaka was right in inviting you…"

"And for that I am grateful. If there's going to be a rift in our little community. I plan on being the winning team."

_This again?_ "What are you all talking about? You, Maizono and Nakahara seems to know something I don't. What is it?"

"You'll see eventually."

"Whatever…" I bend down to check the body. "Out cold, heartless bastard…"

"Heh heh… You know what Nakahara would have said to that?"

"What?"

"'Heartless? Bring him to me and I'll show you his beating heart.'"

I sigh. "Sick minds think alike."

"Great minds do too."

She was, of course, referring to what Nakahara has said before. I was having doubt, so I told him something that I no longer quite remember.

_Are we seriously doing this? Togami, that monster, seems untouchable…_

That amused him. His respond still scares me. It begs the question of whether I had really picked the lesser of the two evils.

_Monster? Bring him to me and I'll show you a little boy. Untouchable? After I'm done with him he'll be the least untouchable person there is. There are no monsters, only people. No one is untouchable; we're all just flesh and blood. Flesh and blood are fragile things. Bring him to me and I'll show you that one truth._

That's when I knew this wasn't going to be pretty. I've picked my poison.

"So are you going to just stand there?" Ludenberg asks.

I shake my head to clear myself of any doubt I might have had, bend down to grab Togami's collar, and start dragging him down the hallway. "Can't I curb stomp the fucker right here? Why do we need to bring him to Nakahara? He doesn't seem all that tough…"

"No… No he doesn't... But he can do much more."

"Tch. Like what? He didn't even seem all that angry during the trial..."

"Blind as a bat you are. His rage is cold and quiet, but it's indisputably there. It's not his screaming and swearing you should fear, he isn't you, Oogami, Oowada. It's his silence you should fear."

"I don't get it…"

"You of all people should. Did you not take one good look at his eyes during our first class trial? He briefly regarded both you and Maizono as enemies then, and that was a dangerous thing. See, Nakahara doesn't see his enemies as people, he sees them as problems, and what little ethical constraints he might have had vanish. Morality no longer holds meaning in his head, though I'm not entirely sure it ever held any meaning to him in the first place, and that's an... undesirable situation to be in..."

"Ugh... I still don't get it..."

"Of course you don't." She reaches over and ruffles my hair, smiling patronizingly.

"Oi, hand off!"

"Heh heh… of course." Celes turns around and begins knocking on Nakahara's door. _My part's pretty much over right?_

He peers out from his room, sees Togami, and opens the door to let us in. "Maizono's not back yet… The hell's taking the woman so long? The storage room isn't locked after curfew right?"

"It isn't." Celes replies.

"You did give her quite a big list of things to gather…" I point out.

"Fair enough." He says. "I'll assume Togami's out cold. How did you do it?"

I wave my baseball bat at him.

"Are you bleeding serious!?"

"W-What?"

"You wacked him over the head with the bat and called it a day?"

"Well yeah…" _What the hell did he expect me to do?_

"Bloody hell…" He grumbles. "Sit him on the chair."

I comply reluctantly. _When did he become the boss here anyway?_

"You're still here Ludenberg?" He asks. "Your part's done. If you leave now I'm sure the others will forget you ever took part in this…"

"What comes after will be inevitable." Celes says. "I'd rather be on the side that gets things done."

"Fair enough…" _Did he actually sound relieve?_ Nakahara pulls a syringe out of his pocket…

"What the fuck is that!?" I shout.

"A syringe." He replies.

"W-What the hell for?"

"To make sure he stays unconscious. That bat isn't reliable enough to keep him down. We need to be sure he stays down until we tie him up. It's not lethal you know? And when the pain hits he'll wake up right away. Actually it would be even more effective if pain is the first thing he feels once he's up…"

"Ugh… fine… whatever…" This conversation is already making me uncomfortable. "Where the hell did you get that thing anyway?"

He tilts his head, injecting a small dosage into Togami's arm. "What do you mean get it? I always had it on me."

_Wait what?_ "You came to school with that?"

"Obviously" He says as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "It's more reliable than a taser you know? Don't people carry these sort of things around for self-defense all the time?"

"I know I fucking don't…"

"You people are bleeding insane…" He rests his forehead on his fingers, looking flabbergasted.

"I don't want to hear that from you..."

"Nakahara-san" Sayaka enters the room, carrying a bunch of ropes and tapes. "I got what you wanted."

"Satisfactory. Tie him to the chair." Nakahara orders. "Make sure it's tight enough. There will be a lot of squirming."

"That would be ideal…"

"Indeed. Kuwata, you're a dude, help her."

I get up reluctantly… "You're a dude too y'know?"

"Details details… Yes… like that… Now pull the tape over his eyes, mouth and ears. Put extra layers on his ears."

"Huh? Why?"

"The more senses we can block out, the more his mind will focus on the pain. Moreover screaming actually helps with enduring pain so we should reduce that too."

"True enough." Celes says. "You're knowledgeable about the most peculiar things Nakahara…"

"Someone has to be... You sure you're still in on this Ludenberg?"

"Oh shut up Nakahara…" Sayaka says. "She'll be with us and that's final."

"What the missus said." Ludenberg grins. "You're really fussy about this aren't you?"

"Just… making sure…" He says.

"Alright… done!" I finish. "Do whatever it is you're going to do Nakahara."

"Not yet. Tape his hand to the table. He's left handed right? Use his left hand then. Be doubly careful about this part, that's where I'll work." _'Work', he actually said 'work'…_ "Leave his thumb out."

"Are you going to cut his thumb off?" Sayaka asks.

Nakahara chuckles, pulling out his butterfly knife and twirling the thing in his hand as if it was an extension of his body. "I'm going to cut off a lot less Maizono…"

"Less!?" I shout. "This asshole butchered two of our friends!"

"Complain once I'm done. I can always cut more if you're not satisfied."

"…Ugh... fine…"

He pulls his gloves and tie off once we're done. "Now leave."

"Huh? What?"

"Leave. I'll call you when I'm done. Leave the door open a bit so I know if someone comes."

"Hell no! I'll watch!"

"You'll see the delicious part eventually, of that I can guarantee. Now leave."

Sayaka places a hand on my shoulder. "We should go. Nakahara got this."

"Whatever…" I say. "You better do your part well Nakahara. Fujisaki and Yamada went down the incinerator because of him. And remember the way he treated Fukawa."

"I'll remember…" Nakahara says, almost whispering, his eyes never leaving his victim. "This little man… Yes… I'll remember…" There was no obvious malice in his voice, I somehow find that rather off-putting.

Me, Sayaka and Celes steps out into the hallway and waited outside his room. Nakahara slides something into the door and closes it, probably to prevent it from locking itself while still muffling the noise somewhat.

"I don't know about you guys…" I start. "But this isn't making me feel like we're taking the moral high ground here…"

"So?" Sayaka asks with a straight face.

"The missus said it all really." Celes shrugs. "Moral high ground stopped mattering the first time one of us killed. It didn't start mattering after one of us cut two corpses into little pieces and threw them down the incinerator."

"I-I guess…" I mumble.

"Make up your mind Kuwata." Sayaka chides. "I'm serious. You can't go through with this half-heartedly."

"Yeah… Yeah okay…" And then I hear something. "Did you hear that? Is that... screaming?"

"I'm certain I put plenty of tapes over his mouth…" Sayaka whispers to herself. "How is there still screaming?"

"That's a good sign." Celes says. "Nakahara knows his things."

The muffled scream slowly increases in volume. It's hard to believe that voice belongs to Togami. The smug certainty is replaced by confusion and desperation.

"This is good..." Maizono mumbles. "I was afraid it wouldn't be sufficient to send Togami a message... But this is a lot better than what I was expecting..."

"S-Still… He's just... 'working' with the finger right?" I ask. "The hell is he doing... wait… something else's going on…"

**_…It's a bitch convincing people to like you~…_ **

**_… I stop now call me a quitter…_ **

**_…Da da da da da da da da…_ **

"He's… He's singing…" I mutter, flabbergasted.

"I-I think so…" Sayaka replies.

Celes just whistles, clearly amused.

**_…Pleasing everyone isn't like you…_ **

**_Dancing jigs… da da da da da…_ **

**_Da da da da da da da da…_ **

_It's scary how casual that sounds. He's singing slightly off tune in places and is skipping over the lyrics that he had forgotten. I don't know what he's doing in there, but Celes might be right. Nakahara does not understand morality. 'Working' WAS the right word to use._

"Is he actually enjoying this?" I ask.

"I don't think so…" Sayaka replies. "H-He just sounds… kinda bored… The tone sounds as if he's humming it while cleaning his garden or something…"

"Does that make it better or worse?" Celes grins. _Worse... definitely worse... There is no passion, no enjoyment, no hate... He was right. He IS working, nothing more._

**_I've got to hand it to you... You play by all the same rule…_ **

**_It takes the truth to fool me… and now you've made me angry~…_ **

We were mostly silent after that. What was there to say? Nakahara is singing absentmindedly while doing god-knows-what to Togami in there. The creepiest thing is, like Sayaka said, there's nothing in his voice, nothing except ruthless indifference. It's even more jarring hearing Togami's muffled scream over the whole thing, it's almost like he was trying to drown out the voice.

By 'we', I of course meant me and Sayaka. Celes begins whistling to the tune. Figures…

**_I can't decide… whether you should live or die~…_ **

**_Oh you'll probably go to heaven, please don't hang your head and cry~…._ **

**_No wonder why my heart feels dead inside…_ **

**_Cold and hard and petrified…_ **

**_Lock the doors and close the blinds we're going for a ride!~_ **

"I-Is he done yet?" I begin to fidget. The screaming gets louder by the second while Nakahara's voice remains as unaffected as ever. I'm starting to become genuinely uncomfortable. "He's just dealing with Togami's thumb right? What's taking him so long?"

"It is rather strange…" Sayaka mutters. "He's working specifically with the thumb… I wonder…"

"You can just come inside and see for yourself know?" Nakaha says.

Sayaka yelps in surprise.

"What the hell Nakahara!?" I shout.

"Get in."

So we did. Togami sits on the chair, though he hardly seems anymore conscious now than he was before we bring him in. There is an absurd amount of blood around his left hand but everything seems to be intact. Nakahara's suit vest seems squeaky clean, he has put his tie back on and his hands are kinda wet. Must have cleaned up a bit before he went and get us. I glance back at Togami's hand. His fingers are still intact. Nakahara didn't cut them off. But for some reason... two of his fingers are very, very red... The skin on them... wait... that's not skin... that's flesh...

"H-His skin…" Maizono mutters. "I-It's gone…"

"What do you mean it's gone? It's in the bin." He replies half-heartedly. "Peeled them off and tossed them out. I'm no magician, I don't make things disappear."

"Y-You flayed him..." I say in disbelief.

"Flayed his thumb yes. Flayed his index finger as well. Figured he deserved a bit more. That and you didn't seem quite satisfied with just a thumb. I can move all the way up his arm before the day's over if you wish."

'No!" I feel like throwing up. "T-This is gross…"

"No grosser than what he did."

"A lot more elegant if you ask me." Celes says, keeping a straight face. "To your credit that was clean work."

"Yes... A lot more effective as well…" Sayaka seems more impressed than grossed out at this point. "A flayed finger, in theory, will remind him better of the threat we pose than phantom pain would. He'll think twice next time he plays with our lives."

"And the main course has yet to come…" Nakahara says.

"W-What do you mean?" I ask worriedly.

"The fingers will begin to rot. Then they will reek. The pain won't stop for quite a while. Actually it's unlikely to stop at all. Yes… and the humiliation is the most delicious part… I'd enjoy watching him fumble at the dinner table… What comes after this will be infinitely worse than the pain he felt today, and he won't ever forget… Yes… that's a privilege I won't let him have."

Cles begins chuckling.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing... I was just having a mental image of Togami being spoon fed... The irony is simply too beautiful."

I look down at Togami. He hardly looks like the proud boy he was a few hours ago. He's breathing and sweating heavily. Nakahara hasn't bothered getting the tapes and ropes off him yet. "…so what now?"

"Just toss him in his room. Bandage his fingers if you can be arsed, but otherwise don't fret it. He won't die of blood loss. Eventually he'll get the tapes and ropes off... Yes... and he'll do that with his skinned fingers... It should take roughly a few hours with his fingers like that. Won't last long enough for him to starve so no worry."

"The fallout to this will be a lot worse than I've initially anticipated…" Celes says. "Ah well, I've picked my poison."

"If you want to change your mind…" Nakahara begins.

"Quiet Nakahara." Sayaka says.

"Ugh… fine…"

Celes giggles, amused.

"It's amazing you guys can have a casual conversation in a situation like this…" I grumble.

"A situation like what?" Sayaka asks.

"Like… I mean… THAT!" I point at Togami's flayed fingers. The man is breathing even more heavily now. He may also be having occasional spasms if I'm not imagining things by this point. The state he's in makes me think of a fish in a basket, hopelessly flailing for life, forever powerless.

Sayaka sighs. "Are you having doubt now?"

"But… We just helped torture another one of us… We helped flayed two of his fingers! The others won't accept this… I-Is this what you meant? About picking sides?"

"Do you remember nothing of the last trial?" Sayaka shouts in frustration. "He butchered two of our friends and sent Fukawa to her death after toying with us all. He mocked the dead openly even after Fukawa's execution. And yet no one was going to do a damn thing! Are we going to wait for him to kill someone before one of us finally bothers to lift a finger? I won't have that. We hurt him before he hurt us. I don't care what the others think! We did the right thing and that's final…" She seems surprised by her own outburst for a second, before quickly recovering. "I-I want you to stay with us… but if you're having second thoughts about this… I'm sure Nakahara and Celes can keep quiet about your involvement…"

_Second thoughts? Yes… I have plenty of that right now… Seeing someone your age gets skinned can do that to you._

Celes looks at me, trying to deduce the outcome of this situation. Though I don't think she would raise that big a fuss either way. "I can keep secrets yes. Though I'd prefer to have a goon on our side. None of us three is any good at physical tasks you see..."

Nakahara's face is as unreadable as ever. No… it's not that it's unreadable… it's incomprehensible. It's not that I cannot see his thought processes; it's that I cannot understand them. "Do as you please. We'll make do."

"Choose, Leon." Sayaka says firmly, trying to keep a brave tone.

I quickly glance at our victim. Togami is looking even worse; his fingers are bright red, now that the flesh is completely exposed. A small nudge on his finger could cause him more pain than I've ever felt in my life. I… We... did this… Was this necessary? Was this just? Then I remember our 'friends'…

…Oowada Mondo and his loud violent threats…

…Ogami Sakura and her silent judging eyes…

…Asahina and her clumsy naïve rambling…

…Naegi and his unrelenting optimism…

...they all expressed disgust at Togami's actions...

…yet not one of them did a goddamn thing. They all sprouted idealism and empty threats but not one of them stood up and take care of the potential murderer in the room.

And yet… the four of us reduced that butcher to a wriggling victim. The cold-hearted monster now looks like the little spoilt brat that he is. In less than an hour, his untouchable aura, his unshakable pride, his unconscionable heart, all reduced to this… thing… this thing of flesh and blood…

Which side am I on, you ask?

"Aye… I'm with you… I don't care whether this is right or wrong, because I've seen the alternative. I refuse to sit on my ass and hope for the best like the others. Yes… I'm with you in this… The others be damned."

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Morning didn't start off too lively. It's rather understandable, considering that whole distasteful business from yesterday (that's the class trial, not the flaying. The flaying was rather tasteful). No one broke though, not yet anyway. Most of us are just depressed.

"S-So it seems we're down to eleven people…" Ishimaru tries to start a conversation.

"Eleven?" Oowada asks. "I only see nine."

"T-That's true… Togami isn't here huh?" _No… No he isn't…_

"That asshat wasn't going to be here either way. It's Asahina we have to worry about."

"It is curious that she of all people should be missing…" I say. "Anybody knows what happened?"

"She wouldn't leave her room." Oogami answers. "I'm worried. I think that last trial hit her hard."

"Maybe… You're sure she's fine right?" Maizono asks.

"Yes. But she kept telling me she needed to be alone."

"She's alive so she's better off than one third of the class at least." Ludenberg points out. _One third huh? Sounds like a lot when you put it that way..._

"So you say…"

"More importantly, we should have another floor available yes?"

"Probably… Should we go get Togami for this?" Oowada asks.

Maizono and Kuwata quickly glance at me. "Let's not." I suggest. "I'm sure he'll explore the new floor on his own, after we're done." _They'll find out about Togami eventually, but not before we finish exploring the new floor._

"Sounds reasonable" Ludenberg says. "He detests doing anything with the group anyway so it's for the best I'm sure."

"Well then, it's decided." Ishimaru announces, with a bit more enthusiasm. "Move out soldiers!"

"Fuck! Did you have to use that tone just now!?" Oowada shouts. "Most of us still remember what happened yesterday you know?"

"I-I was just..."

"You were playing around being our general and shit! One day and three of our friends are dead! Can't you read the fucking mood!?"

"O-Oowada-san..." Naegi tries to calm him down.

"WHAT!?"

"I-I'm sure Ishimaru-san didn't mean anything by it... He was just trying to lighten the mood you know... trying to be natural and stuffs... I mean I'm sure each of us mourn those three plenty last night, s-shouldn't we try to move on?"

"He's right." Oogami says. "We shouldn't fight among ourselves, especially now. Those three wouldn't want this..."

Oowada stays silent for a while, calming himself down. Eventually he looks up at Ishimaru, looking slightly ashamed of himself. "Uh... Yeah... Sorry... That was uncalled for. I know you didn't mean anything by it bro. I guess I just... wanted to take it out on something... someone... ugh... sorry... really..."

While Ishimaru clearly appreciates this, it's clear that he took what Oowada said before to heart. He looked just as ashamed, if not even more so. "Y-Yeah... Me too... I shouldn't have... yeah..."

And so the morning meeting ended on an even lower note. _Some of them are going to snap eventually. It's inevitable. I won't be caught up in this._

* * *

**3** **rd** **Floor**

**Recreation Room**

Possibly the most welcome addition to our life here is the Recreation Room. Lord knows how long we'll be staying here, and anything that helps kill time is godsend.

"A recreation room is it?" I ask as I walk into the room.

"So it seems." Ludenberg replies. "Othello and Shogi… darts, and even billiards… and look at this... There's quite a variety of magazines. We have no dearth of cures for boredom."

"I'd still opt for freedom over othello, shogi, darts, billiards and magazines, thank you…" Kuwata grumbles.

"Dun dun-dun-dun dun duuuun!" Monokuma pops out of nowhere. "I have some additional intelligence! While the magazines cover all sorts of topics, I'm afraid you won't find anything dirty. I mean, this IS a school."

"No one asked. Piss off." I say.

"When new issues of these magazines are published, will they be made available to us?" Ludenberg takes the opportunity to ask.

"Nope." Monokuma replies. "Even if I wanted to, the magazines themselves… Ack! Nevermiiind! That's all the intel for now, buh-bye!" Monokuma disappears back to wherever the hell he came from. Why he couldn't have used the nearby monitor is beyond me...

"Hmm… It's a pity…" Ludenberg says "It would enrich our lives plenty if we were to receive new reading material from time to time."

"The library hasn't gone anywhere yet y'know?" I point out.

"Dude what kind of loser uses the library." Kuwata says.

"The kind who gets flayed…" I chuckle. "…among others."

"It still bothers the hell out of me that you're so casual about that…"

"What's done is done. His skin isn't going to grow back if we fret about it."

"No but the others may be more inclined to overlook it if we do." Ludenberg points out.

"Fat chance"

"Indeed." She approaches the table. "Othello huh? I can kill some time with this."

"I can play, care for a match?"

"At some point yes. How about a bet?"

"A game with you? No bet."

"Heh heh… wise."

"You'd have to get us impressively drunk for us to agree to place bets with you Celes." Kuwata says.

"Don't give her ideas Kuwata." I frown. "Hmm… No jukebox?"

"Who the hell still use jukeboxes these days?"

"People with class. I mean it makes sense right? This place needs a jukebox to go with the pool table and the darts. Otherwise the Recreation Room feels inadequate. Unacceptable. Hope's Peak should have higher standard than this."

"Hmm… Makes sense… I'll see what I can do…" Monokuma says.

"Please do. And stop appearing out of nowhere. You're going to give someone a heart attack."

"Upupupupu…" He's gone again.

"Oh my… You've just enriched our life here a bit more…" Ludenberg says. "That's rather impressive. Have another go at it would you?"

"Well okay…" I take a deep breath. "IT'S A DAMN SHAME WE DON'T HAVE ANY TELEVISION, CHESS BOARD, SOFA, ARCADE MACHINES, PHONE BOOTH OR COFFEE MACHINE IN HERE! THE RECREATION ROOM STILL FEELS INADEQUATE! HOPE'S PEAK SHOULD HAVE HIGHER STANDARDS!"

"Dude what about an electric guitar?" Kuwata asks.

"Why the hell would we want an electric guitar?"

"Just ask for the damn thing already."

"Whatever… AND AN ELECTRIC GUITAR WOULD BE GREAT THANKS! ALSO A MONOMONO MACHINE IN HERE WILL BE VERY CONVENIENT! INADEQUATE BLAH BLAH HOPE'S PEAK BLAH BLAH STANDARDS!"

"Tch tch… let's see…" Monokuma starts. "Electric Guitar… Yes… Monomono Machine… Yes… Television… hmm… Unlikely… Chess Board… Yes…. Sofa… Yes… Arcade Machines… Yes… Phone Booth… No… Coffee Machine… No…"

"WHAT!? Why the hell not!? You allow an electric guitar but not a coffee machine?"

"Upupupu. Cuz I know that's the thing you're looking forward to the most Nakahara." He's gone again.

"I swear if that bear had some fucking skin on it…" I grip my butterfly knife for comfort while fantasizing about having a coat made out of bear skins.

"Suck it up man." Kuwata frowns. "We've got electric guitar at least"

"BUT NOT THE BLOODY COFFEE MACHINE!?" I stomp my feet in frustration. "WHO THE FUCK WANTS AN ELECTRIC GUITAR ANYWAY!"

"Eheheheheh…" Ludenberg watches our bickering with great amusement.

* * *

**Art Room**

Never had a particularly strong passion for art myself, so I was never going to linger in this room long. Canvases, sculptures, paintings, surveillance camera and the stench of Hope's Peak's signature elitism. No ground-breaking discovery, except that one room in the corner. I, approach the door and open.

"Hey, where did you go!?" Naegi shouts as I enter.

"Who?" I ask.

"Monokuma. He took something from me…"

"Did he now?"

"A photograph."

"Yeah?"

"It... uh... showed Hagakure, Fujisaki and Yamada together."

"I see... Did someone here take the photo then? Haven't seen any camera lying around..."

"T-That's not possible…"

"No?"

"In the pictures... there were no iron plates on the windows."

"Curious… So those three knew each other before all this then? They definitely didn't show it… What else was in the picture?"

"Nothing… Hagakure and Yamada seemed to be trying to talk to Fujisaki, who was as shy as ever… It… looked completely ordinary…"

"I see… Assuming the photograph wasn't forged, even though it likely was…" _and assuming you aren't lying, which you likely are…_ "what do you think it all means?"

"I-I don't know what to make of it… But it's certainly something Monokuma doesn't want us to see… he grabbed it from me as soon as possible…"

"I doubt he would have left it lying around had he really wanted to hide it from us."

"That's a good point…"

"He left that photo there on purpose. Isn't it strange that the ones in the photo are all dead already? That way we can't confirm what's going there. That's no coincidence."

"Guess you're right…"

"Regardless, it's unlikely that we're getting anything else out of it. Best forget the thing for now."

* * *

**Physics Lab**

Hope's Peak Physics Lab looks like Hope's Peak Physics Lab. That is to say, loaded with expensive equipment that aim to serve the elites. Not to mention that giant thing that looks like it was stolen from an old science fiction film. What purpose does it serve I wonder…

"That's a time machine!" Monokuma shouts. "Pretty sweet, eh? One of the students here built it."

"Does it also send D-mails through time?" I ask.

"No doubt!"

"Can I send an email to the past to stop myself from joining this bloody school?"

"Yes, but you don't have a cell phone here with you."

"Bollocks…"

"Upupupu. It was all a lie anyway."

"Thank you for clearing that up. Could not have figured it out myself. So what is it?"

"It's actually an air purifier. Tis a fine piece of tech that can produce oxygen in any number of conditions. You could even live on Mars with it. Well Mars's gravity and temperature hasn't gone anywhere yet so actually you can't… Anywho, the reason you guys have clean air to breathe is cause of this sucker. Try not to break it!"

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Asahina was already in the cafeteria when we arrived. Apparently her 'stomachache' had gotten better after a donut or two. I'd call bullshit... if I could be arsed, so things eventually moved on without too much fuss raised.

"Good work!" Ishimaru shouts. "What have you all got to report?"

"Well…" Asahina starts. "While I wasn't able to help with the investigation, I did come across something."

"Well?"

"It's about the infirmary! You know about the infirmary on the first floor right? It's open now."

"Is there any protein?" Oogami asks. "Even supplements would suffice."

"I couldn't find any… There's just a bunch of headache medicine and stuffs…"

"That is most unfortunate…" _It's just protein and supplements woman... It's not like you haven't got enough muscles._

"More importantly…" Ludenberg starts. "There is a recreation room on the third floor, which will undoubtedly enrich our lives considerably."

"No doubt… had we wanted to fucking live here!" Oowada shouts.

"Don't be a tosser" I say. "We're not getting out any time soon so might well enjoy what we have until someone has a firm plan."

"And how the hell is the Recreation Room supposed to help us make a firm plan?"

"Uh… distracting anyone who might be contemplating murder?" Kuwata points out.

"The third floor has a rather extravagant physics lab." Kirigiri steers the topic away quickly. "An air purifier apparently." _Not a time machine after all…_

"Not much else to know about it really." I say. "Aside from the fact that it's unreasonably big and expensive-looking."

"The windows on the third floor are also sealed with iron plates." Oogami says. "Every one is tightly secured."

"That would be expected."

"There's also a fairly well-equipped art room on the third floor." Maizono says. "...if anyone has an interest in that..."

"Uh… I've also got something I came across…" Naegi starts. "There was a weird photograph in the art room storage. Monokuma ran off with it though…"

"Apparently it was a photo of Fujisaki, Hagakure and Yamada together." I say.

"Yeah… And they seemed to be getting along. Moreover, in the picture, there were no iron plates."

"So the photograph was not taken here?" Oogami asks.

"Those three never mentioned anything about knowing each other before this." Oowada says.

"I swear I saw it!" Naegi shouts. "When or where exactly was the picture taken?"

"It was fabricated perhaps?" Ludenberg points out.

"That's what we'll have to go with…" Kuwata says.

"So everyone has reported?" Ishimaru asks. "W-Well then… I think it's time I present the main issue here…"

"The main issue?"

Ishimaru approaches the table and carefully places something on it for all to see. "I-I found this behind the bars to the fourth floor… I managed to grab it through the gap… It's… well… look…"

"What's that? Is that… A GUN!?"

_Is that so?_ I approach the gun, pick it up and examine it. "A revolver to be specific, a fairly old, standard model, though well kept, which doesn't explain why it was left lying around… Light. Functional." I open the chamber. "Six slots, though only five bullets loaded." _Intriguing... A gun here? Of all places? Did Monokuma leave it out here to encourage another murder? Unlikely... Only a fool would use it... And what's up with the missing bullet?_

"D-Don't sound so neutral about it!" Oowada shouts. "It's a gun for fuck's sake."

"Oh, right. Do forgive me." I clear my throat. "Oh my god guys, a gun!"

"A gun!" Ludenberg feigns surprise.

"Satisfied?"

"Whatever…" Oowada grumbles.

"Right, with the pleasantries out of the way… Revolver. Old model. Well kept. Light. Functional. Six slots. Five bullets."

"W-Why is there a gun in the school just lying around?" Asahina asks.

"I don't know…" Ishimaru says. "It… just was… I just saw it lying around and picked it up… What do you think we should do with it?"

"We should get Togami for this…" Naegi says. "I-I mean he's one of us right?" _Oh dear, here we go…_

Monokuma suddenly shows up on a nearby monitor. "Welp. About time you kids start considering that. Togami's door is unlocked by the way. Have fun!"

"U-Unlocked? Why?"

"Something happened…" Kirigiri says. "Monokuma unlocked the door for us because Togami can't do it himself. It's highly likely something happened to him."

"D-Do you mean he…"

"I meant nothing."

"W-We should go check!" Asahina says. "Maybe something bad happened…"

Most of them start rushing out of the room, leaving me, Ludenberg, Kuwata and Maizono sitting at the table.

"Tragedy striking in ten…" Ludenberg jokes.

"Did you see that?" Kuwata says. "They were afraid something bad happened to Togami… AFRAID! After what he did to those three!"

"To be expected really."

"What do you think is going to happen next?" Maizono asks.

"No point speculating." I say.

"I-I guess…"

"Ludenberg, you're sure…"

"Shut up Nakahara."

"Ugh…"

"Heh heh…" Ludenberg giggles. "By the way, just in case my expectation turns out to be true, what do we do with the laptop, now that Fujisaki's gone?"

"Huh? What Laptop?" Kuwata asks.

"Later Kuwata." I say. "Move it to a different locker, lock it, then take the key. We can't have everyone knowing about it."

Suddenly, Asahina barges into the room. "CELES!"

"Yes?" Ludenberg asks, feigning innocence.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOGAMI!?"

"Do what?"

"DON'T JOKE AROUND! HE TOLD US YOU DID IT!"

"No he didn't…" Naegi says, walking into the room. "He said he saw you last Celes. What do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? Who else could have done it? It's Celes!"

"Quit waving your ignorance around like a dagger Asahina." I say. "I flayed his two fingers. You want to address me."

"So it was you!"

"It was us." Maizono stands up, showing her allegiance. Kuwata and Ludenberg did the same without hesitation. "We all took part in it. We all agreed it was the right course of action. You want to address **us**."

Most of the others are here now, with the exception of Kirigiri, who I assume is helping Togami back to his feet.

"S-So… the four of you… did… that… to Togami?" Ishimaru asks, still shocked.

"Yes." I reply. "What do you have to say?" _What I'm going to do next depends on you, little leader._

"I-I see… In that case… Y-You're grounded! You're grounded until we're out of here! You're to stay in your room until we find a way out! A-And you are to... think about what you did!"

"I refuse."

"W-What!?"

"I refuse. Your move."

"W-Well… Well you have to! You're part of the group… a-and you have to agree to our consensus!"

_I think that's that._ "Is that so? Then I'm no longer part of the group."

"H-Huh?"

"I've had enough of this false alliance. What did it ever achieve?"

"How can you say that? We…"

"WE had no rules. We had no power. We had no control. We had no order. We saved no one. We punished no one. You know what we do have? Five corpses: Hagakure, Enoshima, Yamada, Fujisaki, Fukawa. We also have rule-breakers, those who disregarded the group's orders for trivial reasons. We have Togami, who ignored the group, threatened us all, butchered two of our friends, and expressed his desire to kill someone. Well… we **had** Togami. The problem's solved now, no thanks to your little group Ishimaru. And now you want us penalized for being proactive? No."

"B-But we can improve… We just need time…"

"One third of us are dead and you need more time? I won't have it. I'm out. You can delude yourself if you wish, but know that you won't get any safety out of this ragtag alliance."

"B-But together we'll be safe..." Naegi points out. "There's power in number... isn't there?"

"You know what else there is in number? Chaos. Eleven students will not be managed by such a weak, compromising leader. Eleven is too large a number in this situation. We need smaller, separated groups, instead of a large, disorganized collective, hiding behind a false sense of safety. We need drastic actions, and none of you is willing to make any, so I'm out and I won't be alone."

"I'm with Nakahara." Ludenberg announces. "No hard feelings, my survival's just more important that's all."

"So am I." Maizono says. "Like Nakahara said, we need drastic actions and if none if you will have that, you won't have me either".

"Not one of you lifted a damn finger after that last class trial." Kuwata grinds his teeth. "I know which side I'm on."

"Y-You're all leaving the group?" Ishimaru asks. "B-But… We can't have any internal conflicts… We have to be united! Only then can we defeat the mastermind behind all this!"

"Is that so?" I say. "Are you asking us to come back?"

"Yes! No! I mean… I…"

"Incompetent. Compromising. Squeamish. I might not have done this had you order Oogami to force us back to our room and lock us up but you don't have the courage for even that."

"But..."

"You… You would have them back!?" Asahina screams. "They tortured Togami to... that... and you would ask them to join us again?"

"Well… We must be together to…"

"I refuse to stay in the group that would have him." Oogami says. "It disgusts me that you're asking them to be one of us again."

"B-But… he's still one of…"

"Bro… Is that true? You're asking them back to our group?" Oowada asks.

"Well…"

"DID YOU NOT SEE THE STATE THEY PUT TOGAMI IN? He hardly seemed alive when we found him, could hardly form a coherent sentence! Y-You're seriously having THEM back with us?"

"Shut up!" Ishimaru shouts. "This isn't any easier for you than it is for me! B-But he's one of the students here, thus it is our duty to protect him as well. We can't abandon anyone, that's not fair. I-I will do anything within my power to foster our community a-and that include Nakahara! What he did was cruel yes… b-but he's still one of us… We should help him, put him on the right path… You know that's the right thing to do… r-right… bro?"

"You… You're no bro of mine… I refuse to take part in your little group!"

"W-What!?"

"I refuse to stay if you're willing to take in the torturers! I don't care if it's you! I will take no part in this. Y-You're as bad as he is…"

"I'm with him!" Asahina shouts. "You were asking Nakahara to come back, even after you've seen what he did! I have no faith in a group that would allow those torturers among us!"

"I will also no longer partake in this 'community' of yours." Oogami announces. "To allow such taint among us is to accept evil. I will take no part in this."

"Y-You're all leaving as well?" Naegi asks in disbelief. "Just because we would consider trying to understand and forgive them?"

"That's exactly what we're doing!" Asahina shouts. "What he did was unforgivable, and by forgiving him you've proven to be no better! You of all people should understand this... You know it's wrong to be in such a group... Leave with us Naegi!"

"N-No! No, we can't do this! We're fighting among each others when we should be united! I-I refuse to pick sides. I will do nothing to encourage this foolish situation. We can't have little factions filled with hostility, we should stay together no matter what!"

"Then there's no more to discuss between us." Oogami concludes. "In compromising with Ishimaru, you're as weak as he is."

"There you have it Ishimaru…" Oowada says. "Us three **will** leave if you're going to let him back in. Do you still stand by your decision?" He continues, with desperation this time. "Y-You know he's going to leave either way right? J-Just denounce him and we'll overlook this… please… bro?"

Ishimaru looks conflicted. Repeatedly, he starts to say something, stop himself, then go silent for a few seconds. No one else said a thing. Eventually, he made up his mind. "No! We'll try to help everyone, and that's final. Those who do wrong must be led to the right path, not excluded from our community. The group here is open to every single one of us, on that… I… I will not compromise, even for you!"

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU'LL HAVE IT, FINE! YOU REFUSED TO COMPROMISE AND I WILL DO THE SAME! From now on us three will dissociate ourselves from your little 'inclusive community'"

"B-Bro…"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!"

"I think we're done here." I stand up and walk toward the door, followed by the three who have chosen their allegiance. _I won't forget this, friends._

Oowada steps in front of me as I get closer to the door. "And where do you think you're going?"

"What do you want Oowada?"

"What do I want? You tortured someone here, and I'm not about to let that slide."

"Amusing. When Togami did it, you let it slide just fine. Or perhaps you're angry now because you couldn't see the results first-hand? I wonder why… ah… maybe it's because Togami dumped the results down the incinerator?"

**THUD.**

I never actually saw it. The next thing I felt was his fist, right on my stomach, with all the strength he could muster. I'm conscious, but I can't hear or see anything. My breathing is getting heavy, and my chest… my chest… it hurts… it hurts… breath Shiki… breath… yes… slowly… my senses are coming back… good…

The first thing I hear was Kuwata's screaming. "LET GO MAIZONO! I'LL GIVE THIS LITTLE SHIT WHAT HE ASKED FOR!"

Then Maizono's. "This will only make it worse! They have Oogami, we can't settle for open violence Leon!"

"Oowada! Stand down!" Oogami orders. "We're better than this!"

"Yet another asshole who stood up for the torturer!" Oowada shouts. "Let me go Oogami! I'll beat the shit out of him!" There's blood on his mouth. I'll assume Kuwata's responsible for that.

"G-Guys…" Naegi mumbles. "Look at him… Why is he gripping his chest? Y-You punched him in the stomach right?" _My chest? Why am I gripping my chest?_

"N-Nakahara… Are you okay?" Ludenberg asks, a hand on my shoulder. Kuwata's picking a fight with Oowada. Maizono's trying to stop him. _This is bad... I separated myself from the group to avoid this... There are too many people, we ca't manage ourselves like this. We must not let this spiral out of control. I'll..._

I try to answer but end up coughing repeatedly and painfully. It's just a punch to the stomach. What's causing this? Am I this physically inept?

"It's alright… I'll handle this…" Ludenberg says, then turn to the others, taking a deep breath. " **OI FUCKTARDS!** "

That caught them off-guard. The room goes silent within seconds. Oowada and Kuwata froze where they stood.

" **Is that how it's going to be? Maybe we'll focus all the murders into one big glorious fucking fist fight right here yeah? If you're going to let your fists do all the talking for you then maybe y'all should let it all out right fucking here! Someone speaks some fucking sense and all you wanna do is beat the shit out of him! Is that how it's going to be Oowada!?** "

"Y-You…"

" **I WHAT SHITHEAD!?** **I make too much sense for you tiny little shit brain? Eh? Are you going to give me your rebuttal in the form of your fist as well? And you, 'leaaaaaaaader', what did you fucking do to resolve this?** "

"I…"

" **YOU WHAT? Stopped the fighting with your unstoppable power of faith in your friends? Well look how well that turned out asshat! And you Kuwata, what DID you do in response?** "

"What!? but I…"

" **YOU FUCKING DID THE SAME THING OOWADA DID! Because if it doesn't work the first time doing it again will obviously make everything magically better yeah? You're one of us, fucking act like it! And what about the rest of you? Standing there, eyes wide open, like you've just seen a flying pig wearing a top hat! Not a single one of you cunts stood up and did a god damn thing! Where I'm standing, it seems awfully likely that this is exactly the fucking reason why we had to take matter into our own hand yesterday yeah? So get off your fat asses and do something you passive-aggressive twats!** "

Then I fucking lost it. I laughed, pretty bloody loudly too. I laughed to my heart's content. This was pure joy, pure bliss. This, was fucking great.

"What's wrong Nakahara?" Ludenberg asks, back to her composed tone.

"I fucking love you. That's what's wrong."

_Of course I didn't actually say that._

"Haha… nothing… I think you said enough yeah? Let's get out of here…"

"Hmm… right… Kuwata help me out over here."

"Uh… okay…" Kuwata agrees, possibly confused due to the fact that she was violently scolding him just seconds ago. He pulls my arm over his shoulder and get me back on my feet. "Man you were out in one hit…"

"Quiet. We all have our failings." I grumble.

"Haha… If you say so…"

Maizono approaches the ones blocking the door. "Are you brutes going to continue with this nonsense?"

"Whatever…" Oowada clicks his tongue and reluctantly get out of the way. "I'm not forgetting this, torturer. I'll never accept you as one of us, you best not forget."

"Nobody wants to be one of you anyway, brute." Maizono says. Then she glances at Naegi, possibly wanting to ask him to join us before wisely deciding against it. _That one's both passive and squeamish. He belongs with them, not us. Good that you can see it Maizono._

I glance at Ishimaru. He looks completely powerless and defeated. For the first time, he realizes how little power and control he really has. Not a bad person he is, but an incompetent leader. I look at him once more to remind myself of why I decided to split off this little group.

No one stopped us as we walk out the door. They only give us disapproving looks and judging whispers. This is exactly why Togami got away with it. This is why I'm leaving.

"That was freaking awesome Celes." Kuwata laughs as soon as we're out of sight. "You really put them in their places there. Put me in my place too. Haha…"

"Yeah well we all have our talents." Ludenberg replies, sounding totally unlike Ludenberg.

"Unusually humble of you Celes" Maizono says. "And you were great too Nakahara. I liked your laugh."

"Huh?"

"Your laugh had always been bitter and mocking. That time it was actually joyful. You sounded like a little boy Nakahara, I liked that."

"That's not a good thing you know…" I grumble.

"Haha… If you say so Nakahara."

"I'll go hide the laptop." Ludenberg says. "What do we do after? We have a whole day to kill"

"Bah I'm alright with anything." Kuwata says.

"Anything's fine." Maizono says.

_Killing time huh? Well the Cafeteria is not an option since Ishimaru claimed it first. Our rooms don't give us many options. Wandering around would risk running into Oowada's group._ "Billiard sounds good..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Recreation Room, Noon**

"Your move Nakahara."

"…"

"A suggestion?"

"…"

"Really though, I shouldn't even have to say this. The course of action is clear."

"…"

"Surrender…" Ludenberg leans forward as she said that, tilting her head for effects.

"…damn you woman…"

"Eheheheheh…"

"Ha!" Kuwata laughs. "You're not doing any better are you?"

"What do people call that… low-hanging fruit?"

"SHUT UP!"

We are, of course, hanging around in the Recreation Room. Right now I'm playing Othello against Ludenberg (look how well that turned out) while Kuwata is experimenting with a variety of innovative swear words in the background (he's failing at billiard against Maizono okay?). No, it's not terribly proactive is it? It's almost as if we're enjoying being trapped here. Really though, waiting is the reasonable course of action right now. We found out all we could about the school and anything else at this point will just be taking leaps of faith. Of course, we have Fujisaki's laptop, but that will have to wait until after curfew.

"Fiddlefuck!" There's another innovative one from Kuwata…

"Can't we play something else Kuwata-san?" Maizono frowns, already tired of winning repeatedly with little to no effort.

"NOT UNTIL I REGAIN MY HONOR!"

As you can see, the situation we've put ourselves in is so ordinary it's jarring. At some point we've learnt to ignore the surveillance cameras, the monitors and the iron plates littered around the school. I can't tell whether this is a bad sign or not, but it's not like there's much else to do but enjoy ourselves until an opportunity presents itself. Speaking of opportunity…

"Can I assume the laptop is safely hidden from the others Ludenberg?" I ask as I begin to pick up the pieces from our last Othello match.

"Seriously, what laptop!?" Kuwata shouts.

"Quiet. Ludenberg?"

"Safely locked away yes." she answers.

"And the other students?"

"As one would expect: Divided. There's us. There's the idealists. There's the neutrals."

"Kirigiri and Togami?"

"With the neutrals I'm afraid. Shame too, we could have used Kirigiri."

"Kirigiri I understand…" Maizono says. "But Togami as well?"

"Apparently." Ludenberg grins. "Oowada's group seems to have little pity for the victim, only resentment for the offenders."

"Hypocritical twats…" Kuwata grumbles.

"Indeed. Ishimaru, Naegi and Kirigiri were in Togami's room, nursing him back to health last I checked."

"A lot more than that asshat deserves..."

"And the gun?" I ask.

"Ishimaru's group has it." Ludenberg answers.

"That would be for the best…"

"What do you mean?" Kuwata asks. "Wouldn't it be best if one of us has it? N-Not that we would use it or anything…"

"They mistrust us enough as it is, one of us owning a handgun isn't going to help. Oowada's group is too emotional to handle that thing. Ishimaru's group, on the other hand, has little interest in using it. Beside even if they had wanted to kill, only a fool would use the gun for murder."

"I suppose that makes sense… Why the hell is there a gun lying around anyway?"

"Monokuma's trying to bait us perhaps?" Ludenberg suggests.

"As Nakahara has pointed out, it would be foolish to use it for murder." Maizono says.

"And then there's the photograph Naegi apparently found…" I say. "Maybe this is a hint to something Monokuma wants us to find out?"

"Or it could be a smokescreen." Ludenberg shrugs. "Meaningless clues to non-existent mysteries meant to keep us distracted from what's truly important."

"What IS truly important anyway?"

"Our freedom." Kuwata says.

"Our friends." Maizono.

"Our lives." Ludenberg.

_Is it? Is anything truly important?_ I thought as we begin our next Othello game, a meaningless thing that does nothing other than kill what little time we have left. _What does it all matter? Why do we even try?_

* * *

**Recreation Room, Afternoon**

Othello…

There's something soothing about the game …

Black pieces, white pieces, black pieces, white pieces... nothing else. The pieces are either your friends or they're not. Granted they do go back and forth but at any given moment one knows exactly what they are: Black, or white. Friends or foes. Good or bad. Rationality and reasons are your ultimate weapons. Emotions and trust are your downfall. Everything's as it should be. Everything makes sense. I feel safe.

If only the world works that way…

Here, everything's not just grey. Everything's a jumble of random colors thrown together in an incoherent representation of total chaos. I don't know what to do with them. I don't understand what they are. How does anyone comprehend such thing? It's the very face of insanity.

It scares me… The world scares me...

"You know maybe you'll have a better chance at winning if you quit philosophizing so much." Maizono suggests.

"Woman, please stay away from my mind." I grumble.

"I can't. I'm an esper. It's what we do."

"…"

"I'm kidding."

"Har. Har. Har." I laugh sarcastically, making my move at last.

Ludenberg crosses her arms and appear to think about her move.

"Oooh you put her in a difficult position Nakahara." Maizono says cheerfully. "You're making her actually consider her moves."

"She's fucking with me…" I say. "She appears to be considering her move. Really though she had this all planned out since the beginning. She anticipated my every move and is now only giving me the illusion that I haven't already lost. This match was decided from the start. There's nothing for her to think about."

"You're learning at least." Ludenberg flashes me a condescending smile after placing her piece down. "Ten, nothing, Nakahara."

"I hate you so much right now…" I grumble.

"Eheheh…"

"Man… Are you guys still at it?" Kuwata sighs.

"Quiet Kuwata." I say.

"Indeed." Ludenberg grins. "Some of us last longer than a few matches Kuwata…"

"Oi if you're going to be that way…" Kuwata starts.

"Shut up!" Maizono shouts. "No! No more billiards! We're going to do something else for once!"

"…okay…"

So that's how it is. Things remain eerily unchanging, despite our situation. There's so little drama it's…

"Guys?" Naegi peeks in through the door.

"…"

"Uh… You're here right?"

"…hello Naegi." I start.

"So…"

"What do you want?"

"That's cold Nakahara…" Ludenberg chides. "Come in Naegi. Sit down, have a cup of tea and tell us what's bothering you."

"N-Nah… It's alright…" Naegi stammers. _I think Ludenberg's sudden kindness scared him quicker than my blunt response did…_ "I just have a small favor to ask…"

"No." I reply.

"Uh… okay… I guess I'll find another way…"

_That was quick…_

"NAKAHARA!" Maizno shouts.

"Fine fine geez…" I say. "Was just trying to see how desperately he needed it and how big a price I can push on him."

"You're the worst…"

"Haha… you guys sure get along well…" Naegi scratches his head awkwardly.

"That wasn't a 'yes' for your information." I point out quickly. "So about them favors?"

"Right… I… um… need to learn how to cook…"

"Hmm? Why?"

"Heheh… I see where this is going…" Ludenberg giggles.

"B-Because…" Naegi stammers. "I can only make soups… and Togami…"

"Spoons too hard on him now is it?" Kuwata sneers. "Serves him right. Pompous asshat…"

Naegi begins to fidget, trying to decide whether he should be angry, give up or pushes it further. Maizono seems to want to jump in and help, so I quickly step in first. "And what's in it for us?"

"Huh?" Naegi stammers.

"You heard me. You're not one of us and we don't do charity."

"Well… I've been collecting these Monomono coins…"

"Uh-huh. So have I. What use have we for it?"

"W-Well…" _Tee hee this is fun…_ "…don't you use a lot of them to try for coffee every morning? From the Monomono Machine thing…"

"Not as much as you may think. If you insert a certain amount quick enough you get to choose what comes out."

"Really!?" His eyes brighten up at the sheer idea of it. _Must have been using the thing a ton this one…_

"No."

"O-Oh…"

"Stop it Nakahara!" Maizono shouts again.

"Come on, it's funny…" I chuckle.

"Stop it!"

"…okay…"

"How about…" Ludenberg starts. "You serve us breakfast every morning."

"Huh?" Naegi stammers. "E-Every morning?"

"Indeed. You're feeding someone everyday with this skill. It's only fair we get our share don't you think? Might as well while you're in the kitchen."

"I guess…"

"Bring me tea as well would you kindly?"

"Okay…"

"Oh and snacks too!" Kuwata chimes in.

"Right…"

"And coffee!" I quickly say. "Yes. Coffee. Here. Every morning. Specifically the one from the monomono machine."

"Um… right…"

"Yes!" I make victory fist pump. "Fuck you and your coffee machine you stupid bear! I'm getting my morning coffee one way or another!"

"You and your coffee…" Kuwata frowns.

"Quiet! You've got a deal Naegi!"

"Eh… yeah.. thanks!" Naegi doesn't seem particularly pleased with it but hey, whatever.

"Breakfast, tea and snacks would be nice indeed." Ludenberg says. "So who's teaching?"

"I…" Maizono starts.

_Oh no you don't._ "I will." _You've got a soft spot for the guy and I'm not taking chances._ Maizono doesn't look too happy.

"G-Great!" Naegi cheers nervously.

"So here's the deal. I'll teach you every evening and you bring us coffee, tea, snacks and breakfast every morning. Clear?"

"Yeah..."

"Right then." I stand up and wipe the dust off my clothes. Christ my limbs are starting to go limp from sitting and playing Othello for hours. One of the many woes of being good only at mental tasks I suppose…

"There goes my Othello partner…" Ludenberg sighs. "You two any good at the game?"

* * *

**Cafeteria, Evening**

As squeamish and naïve as he is, Naegi certainly learns quick. He's not excellent at it yet mind you but he's surprisingly quite bright when he puts his mind to it. Come to think of it, he did shockingly well during class trials as well. This one adapts well, which is strange considering neither the situation nor Naegi himself budged an inch since the beginning. He's too passive to mold his situation to fits himself and too stubborn to change himself to fit his situation. Yet here he is, after two class trials, alive and unbroken. Not only that, he has proven himself a valuable asset. This one may have appeared dull as a brick wall initially, but now… his continuous survival is fascinating… How does one retains both innocence and competence in such situation?

"So… we're done here?" He asks, turning off the cooker.

I nod.

"Ah… thank God… I was really worried about what we would do since none of us could cook very well…"

"Yes. Thank God for your cooking skill. I'll just be on my way."

"Um… Thank you Nakahara. I really appreciate it."

"Courtesy at its best."

"Haha… Seriously though, thanks." He begins carefully moving the meals.

"…that's it?"

"Huh? Well I already…"

"No no… you're not even suspecting anything?"

"Like… what?"

"Poison? I spotted at least a dozen opportunities to slip some into the pot you know?"

Naegi seems increasingly confused. "Why would you do that?"

"That's the most stupid question I've heard all day. Have you no concern for your survival? Do you assume everyone's a saint until proven otherwise?"

"Well… you wouldn't really kill someone... right?"

"Bloody hell…" I scratch my head in frustration. "Why the hell are you still alive?"

"Guess the title Super High School Level Good Luck means something after all huh?" he smiles innocently.

"Okay I'm going to do something uncharacteristically charitable here. A simple advice, learn to fear, or you won't live."

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me you naïve fool. Do you understand the situation we're in? We have little to gain from charity, and everything to gain from murder. Five of us are dead. This place rewards scoundrels and backstabbers. Murderers lurk among us, the ones who play the game. Wit is your weapon. Trust is poison. Fear is your shield. It won't keep you safe, but it'll help."

This makes him rather nervous. "B-But to live like that… living in fear… it isn't right, is it?"

"Right? Wrong? Meaningless label employed by the inherent irrationality of the human mind. Forget such pointless thing and you'll live longer."

"But surely… surely there are other ways. I don't want to live that way. It's easier to be with friends. I-I mean judging by your many actions, you seem quite brave yourself…"

"Brave? A common misconception you're making. Courage and fear aren't opposites. In fact, they can only go hand in hand. Courage isn't the absence of fear, it's the control of fear. One can't be brave by being fearless. Fearlessness is a trait of the insane and the suicidal. One can only be brave by understanding and controlling fear, not by ignoring it."

"I-I guess that sort of makes sense… why are you so insistence on this anyway?"

"Because you're a friend." I put my hands on his shoulders for effects.

"R-Really?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"You're a valuable asset for the upcoming class trials and your death would be undesirable."

"Yeah I thought you'd say that…"

"Good. Now bring those back to your friends. The ones who refuse to eat first you'll need to look out for. Friend or not, I prefer you to be alive."

* * *

**Bathhouse, Late Night**

Nighttime, passed curfew. All the students are (presumably) snuggling in their bed. We'll have a few exceptions in a minute or two. This is as good an opportunity as any. The police are as much use as a pancake at this point and most of the others aren't doing shit so we're going to take matter into our own hands. Time to work.

Ludenberg, Kuwata and Maizono enter the room. The latter two looking rather groggy. Understandable. I'd be bloody annoyed if someone had dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night.

"Okay… so when were we going to get a proper explanation?" Kuwata asks, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Ludenberg?" I say.

She nods, retrieves a key out of her dress and approaches the locker. The key slides in nicely and the door opens. Ludenberg carefully takes out Fujisaki's laptop and places it on a nearby bench for all to see.

"What the…" Kuwata starts.

"Is that the laptop from the library?" Maizono asks

"Sharp." I reply. "Fujisaki stole it, fixed it, and presumably did... whatever the hell she did with it…"

"Yeah… Great… So why ARE we out of our beds again?" Kuwata grumbles.

"Because it's passed curfew and none of the others are around. The fewer people know about this, the better."

"Can't you bring it to our room or something? Can't we do this in our beds?"

_Leaving aside the fact that I'm not going anywhere near a bed you're using…_ "You thick berk! Do surveillance cameras not mean anything to you?"

He yawns apathetically. "Oh… right… hmm… carry on…"

_Clearly, we're off to a flying start…_

"So will this help us find a way out of here?" Maizono asks.

"I would hope so yes." I answer.

"R-Really? How?"

An awkward silence fills the room.

"…you dragged us all out in the middle of the night and you don't even know what's on the laptop?" Kuwata asks, getting increasingly irritated.

"A most embarrassing blunder." Ludenberg giggles. "How out of character Nakahara…"

"Quiet! We'll find out now." I open the lid frustratingly and boot up the laptop. The thing was on sleep mode. _Does this thing not run out of battery or something?_ The screen lit up in bluish light, showing a basic computer layout and Fujisaki's pixilated face in the middle. _He took time out to set up this wallpaper? While we're trying to work with our only chance to get the hell out of this place? If we end up in the same place after I die, Fujisaki and I are going to have a very long talk…_

"The icon on the far left..." Ludenberg points out. "Alter Ego."

"What of it?" Kuwata asks.

"Alter Ego. In the entertainment industry, it refers to a character or personality created for some specific purpose, similar to a pen name."

"Could that be the artificial intelligence he was talking about?" I ask.

"Only one way to find out…"

I click on the icon, and the screen suddenly goes dark. And then…

"You came for me, my lord!" the computer speaks.

Fujisaki Chihiro's cheerful face fills the screen.

"What the fuck!?" Kuwata yells.

"That's an excellent question…" I say and begin quickly typing on the screen.

**Who's this?**

"Hello, nice to meet you! I'm Chihiro Fujisaki." It says. "Ehehe… I'm always kinda shy about introductions…"

_Should have expected such a response._

"F-Fujisaki it said…" Maizono whispers. "What does that mean? Fujisaki is undoubtedly…"

"'Dead' is the word you're looking for." I say. "He's not going to get any deader if you say it."

"I-It still makes me uncomfortable."

"Regardless…" Ludenberg starts. "It seems this Alter Ego program is indeed the artificial intelligence Fujisaki spoke of… fascinating…"

"Uh… guys… What's an artificial intelligence?" Kuwata asks.

"Technically a computer program that possesses most or all the possible behaviors and capabilities of a living human being." I explain. "The ability to learn, specifically, is usually its selling point."

"Right…"

"And it referred to the user as 'my lord'." Ludenberg smiles. "I think we're getting a clearer image of Fujisaki's taste and psyche..."

_My talk in the afterworld with Fujisaki has gotten roughly twice as long…_

"My lord?" It says. "Am I still needed?"

**Yes.** I type. **Can you answer questions?**

"I will try."

"Would be wise to learn where we're currently at don't you think?" Ludenberg points out.

**Tell me what you know.**

"My lord just gave me an overview…" It says. "It seems you're in a lot of trouble. I was told of the… game Monokuma put you in…" _The basics covered then._

**What's your purpose?**

"My lord provided me with a rather large quantity of files to decrypt and analyze… He thinks the documents concerned the academy, but they're surprisingly well secured…"

"Yes… Progress at last…" I hear myself saying. "Yes… A lead we now have… An alternative to solving class trials to unlock new floors… Yes… this is what we need…"

"Let's not jump to conclusion." Ludenberg says. "We may not survive long enough to see the result."

"She has a point." Maizono says. "The AI needs to do this quick."

**How much time do you need?** I type.

"Um… I don't know…" it answers. "Possibly days or even weeks…"

"While that isn't ideal…" Ludenberg starts.

"…it could have been a lot worse." I finish.

**Proceed with optimal speed. Stay cautious. You're our only known lead.**

"It'll be alright…" The AI says. "I have a backup plan in case of emergencies. I can actually see what's out there with the webcam so I'll scream if someone suspicious comes."

"That's not a backup plan…" I grumble. "That's a primitive last resort."

"It'll have to do though…" Kuwata says.

"Unfortunately…"

**Do you have anything you can share with us?**

"Well…" it starts. "There's something… but…"

**Speak.**

"Um… I've successfully hacked into a file called 'Incentive 2'. It contains… information some of you may want to keep private."

_Incentive 2? Our secrets?_

**You have access to all of them?**

"Well…"

"Stop." Ludenberg orders.

"This is important Ludenberg…" I insist.

"You will not touch those files Nakahara. You will tell the AI to keep it to itself. And you will tell it to never reveal the secrets to anyone."

_That sensitive about yours huh? Yeah I of all people should know..._

"I-I'll have to agree…" Maizono says. "It's not something I want people to see… Things won't be the same if you look…"

"Same here." Kuwata says, considerably more forcibly.

_I'm the Super High School Level Informant… asking me to ignore this chance is just torture… regardless…_

**Keep the secrets. You are not to reveal them to anyone, even if one of us asks.**

"U-Understood…" It says.

**Is there anything you can tell us without going into any explicit details?**

"Well… There's something… but…"

**Speak.**

"...Okay… Monokuma is in possession of one secret from each of you, excluding the ones who didn't survive… except for Nakahara-san…"

"Huh? Why?" I blurt out.

"An excellent question Nakahara." Ludenberg eyes me suspiciously. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh… nothing… I'm as confused as you are…" _Come to think of it mine WAS rather odd…_

"Try harder Nakahara..."

"Would if I could" I shrug.

"But you did receive one incentive last time right?" Kuwata asks.

"Yes, same as you all…"

"Well what was it then?"

"Well… I could tell you but…" _Should I tell them? It would no doubt make it even more suspicious, considering I can't explain shit with my case of amnesia… Is there any way for me to get out of this situation? I don't see any… might as well…_

"You don't have to Nakahara." Maizono says.

"Sure he does!" Kuwata insists. "Can't you see how weird it is?"

"No he doesn't. It is weird… but there are many plausible explanations for it. Perhaps Monokuma knew him personally. Perhaps he simply chose to remember one specifically. Perhaps he just forgot to file it. But most importantly, we refused to show him ours incentives, so we have no right to demand to see his!"

"But still…"

"No buts! This conversation ends here. He won't dabble into our secrets…" _Well I can't say I haven't considering my career and all…_ "…and we won't dabble into his. That's final. Does simple trust not mean anything to you?"

"I guess…" He scratches his head. "It's just… Yeah… Sorry…"

"Yes. Now let's not speak of this again until we know more."

"Right…"

Ludenberg herself raises no objection. Seems she's going with the flow now. She knows about my amnesia though so maybe that's a reason as well.

"Thanks Maizono…" I say. _Can't say I'd do the same in your position…_

"Don't mention it."

I start typing again. **I see. Is there anything else you can tell us?**

"Well…" the AI starts. "I've found a few messages going in and out of the academy but couldn't decipher the content yet…"

**What can you tell us then?**

"Only the title, the sender and the receiver. I don't even know when it was sent… That isn't much help but…"

**Tell us.**

"The oldest one I found was a message Monokuma sent to someone named 'Whisperers', titled 'Your boss'. 'Whisperers' replied with a message titled 'Proof'. They go back and forth from there… that's all I know…"

_Whisperers? Whisperers… I've heard that word before… whisperers…_

"The whisperers huh?" Ludenberg says. "I didn't think they actually existed…"

"Do you know something Celes?" Maizono asks. "I don't think any of us has even heard of them before…"

"And rightly so, the Web of Whisperers has always been more of a myth, an urban legend or a particularly creative conspiracy theory than a group that actually existed. A political espionage corporation. A freelance organization for hired. A mythical group of cultists. An order of assassins. The stories you hear about them are so contradictory and inconsistent that the only logical conclusion is to deny their existence altogether."

"Yet here they are…" Kuwata points out. "…assuming it's really them…"

"Indeed. We'll find out when the AI finishes deciphering the message."

"That will have to do…" I mutter and begin typing.

**Anything else?**

"Well…" Alter Ego starts. "Recently Monokuma has sent a message titled 'Requests' to an unknown receiver… that's about all I know…" _I have a few ideas what that is…_ "Um… Nakahara-san?"

**Yes?**

"May I ask a question this time?"

I briefly glance at the others. Kuwata just shrugs and the girls raised no objection.

**You may ask a question.**

"I-I haven't seen my lord anywhere for a while… Does that mean… he was…"

**Killed.**

"I see… I had a feeling…" _Feeling huh… mind if I borrow some one of these days?_ "I knew from the beginning that my lord had a considerably low chance of surviving in this situation…"

"You don't sugarcoat do you…" Maizono says.

"…should have…" Kuwata mutters bluntly.

"Why?" Ludenberg asks. "It has no feeling. It's an Artificial Intelligence…"

"Does being an Artificial Intelligence prevent one from having human feelings?" I ask no one in particular.

"Alter Ego is a program. It reacts to things with constants and variables programmed into it and then it learns. That's all it does."

"Is that not what we do? Aren't feelings reactions? Aren't there unchangeable constants within us all? Aren't our random and chaotic existences variables? Don't we all learn? What separates us from a program beside flesh and blood?" _Flesh and blood… A prison that nature has trapped us all within… But here's Alter Ego, with the mind of a sentient being yet free from our earthly limitations… A truly ideal existence… perhaps…_

"You two can pursue this train of thought another day…" Kuwata grumbles. "We shouldn't linger unnecessarily."

"Fair." I start typing again.

**That's it for today. You've been most helpful. Continue your work. Scream if someone beside the four of us approaches you.**

"A-Anyone?" the AI asks, confused.

"We can't have the others knowing." Maizono insists. "This is too great an opportunity. Having the others will make this unmanageable and open to exploitation."

I nod. **We have our reasons. Do you comply?**

"I-If it's you…" Alter Ego starts. "…I'm sure my lord would want me to obey…"

"That's definitely suspicious…" Kuwata says. "Nakahara receives the special treatment from Fujisaki. What did you do?"

"Quiet." I mutter.

**Then we've concluded today's business. Please continue working on the files. Be safe and work fast.**

"Understood! I hope to see you guys soon!" Alter Ego says cheerfully before disappearing entirely.

"Now tell me that wasn't worth getting out of bed for Kuwata." I say.

"That wasn't worth getting out of bed for…" Kuwata says.

"That's our first major lead since we've come here…"

"Yes and the three of you could have dealt with it…" He yawns lazily. "…and let the moron of the group have his good night sleep."

"I don't know how to respond to that…" Maizono sighs.

"Ya don't have to… Now can we get back to sleep please?"

"Might well…" I stand up and begin walking back to our rooms. "We should come up with a plan for tomorrow…"

"A plan?" Monokuma asks. "Wot plan?"

_Fucking shit…_

"N-Nothing!" Maizono panics.

"A secret!? Not fair! This is discrimination! Bullying!"

"I-It's none of your damn business!" Kuwata shouts. _You two are just made for this aren't you..._

"Aren't y'all in my dorm?"

"You can thank yourself for that…" I say.

"We were just discussing the prospect of being able to relax." Ludenberg flashes a spotless smile. "But as luck would have it, there seems to be no separate bath for men and women… So we had to take our time talking it out to see who would get to use it first. Our plan ended up entailing the girls getting the bath for today. Nakahara was wondering about our plans for tomorrow ."

"Indeed…" I say. "Since it's so late, me and Kuwata are getting back to our rooms to discuss when to use the bath tomorrow. The girls are seeing us out."

"Shall we be on our way Maizono?"

Maizono nervously follows Ludenberg back inside the bathhouse.

"Guess our warm beds will have to do yea Kuwata?" I say, before starting to head back to our rooms.

"Y-Yeah…" he mutters ineptly. _Christ put some effort into it you thick berk…_

"Hold your horses!" Monokuma shouts. _Well too good to be true I suppose…_ "C'mon, this is your big chance! You're not going to waste an opportunity to peep in on 'em, are ya?!"

"Ooh…" Kuwata puts up a much better act than before. He actually looks like he's considering it. _Hold on a second is he seriously considering it?_

"A delicious proposition…" I start. "…however…"

"Yes!"

"…what?"

"Upupupu." Monokuma giggles. "This kinda chance only comes around so often! Where's your spirit of adventure?!" _utterly crushed under the sheer power of dignity and sensibility…_

"We… need to return to our base of operations come up with a tactically-sound strategy for our infiltration into the enemies' base!" I blurt out.

"Dude just…" Kuwata starts.

"Excuse us while we head back to our rooms to discuss the most optimal fashion of carrying out our espionage mission." I quickly grab Kuwata and rush back to our room.

"Good luck and have fun~" Monokuma cheers as we run off.

* * *

**Shiki's Room, Midnight**

"Okay what the hell with that?" I ask, crossed.

"What the hell was what?" Kuwata asks obliviously.

"The bath thing!"

"What aren't we going to…"

"No. We're. Not!" I stress.

"What!? Why!?"

"Integrity. Trust. Dignity. Sensibility. Privacy. Practicality."

"Fuck that dude they're having a bath!"

"Yes they are! So stay the hell away!"

"B-But this opportunity…"

"We just dodged a bloody bullet and now you're going to go peep on pretty girls taking a bath?"

"Fuck yes! It's our due reward!" Kuwata yells without a trace of irony.

"No! No chance! Do what you want. I'll take no part in this."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's incredibly stupid that's why. You can go peep alone."

"Hell no! Peeping alone makes you look like a giant pervert!"

"That makes no sense…"

"Nah if there's a chance I'm getting caught you're getting caught with me."

"Well I'm not coming."

"You're coming with it and that's final."

"Kuwata, unlike you I'm…"

"GAAAAY!" He yells. _I'm feeling increasingly grateful for our soundproof walls._

"Huh?"

"GAAAAAAAY!"

"Kuwata…"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"This is stupid…"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"For the record not being interested in girl might means I'm asexual..."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"FUCK. OKAY! FINE! SHUT UP!"

"GAAA… oh…"

"Christ fine I'll go peep on our two ladyfriends if it pleases you so damn much."

"Yiss! You've proven yourself to be a true man Nakahara!"

"I just want you to know that I hate you very much right now Kuwata…"

He gives me a few painful pats on my back. "Who the hell cares! Let's go!"

* * *

**Bathhouse, Midnight**

"This is a shit idea…" I mutter.

"Shut up." Kuwata dismisses. "Look, they're in there already."

"This is a shit idea…"

"Good… I can hear water and voices from inside…"

"This is a shit idea…"

"Alright, I'll take the right side of the door. You, the left."

I approach my 'position'. "This is still a shit idea…"

"Shut yer trap Nakahara. I'm going to push the door open a bit… be quiet and move carefully..."

So he did, more gently than I thought someone like him was capable off… Kuwata peeks in through the gap with a creepy-old-man grin on his face, before noticing I wasn't moving. The douche rudely grabs my head and pulls me in…

"Huh? Who's that Nakahara?" Kuwata asks. "The chick with short hair…"

"Oh yeah…" I mutter. "She had to take her hair clips off…"

"Who?"

"Ludenberg"

"Where's she?"

"In the bath."

"Oh… Ooooooooh… So those twin drills…"

"Shut the hell up!" _Why did I agree to this?_

Yasuhiro/Ludenberg and Maizono are, of course, in the bath. The steam, coupled with the fact that they're both mostly underwater, makes it incredibly hard to make out the… details… not that I'm trying or anything... While Yasuhiro's just sheepishly submerging most of herself in the water looking incredibly bored. Maizono's staring pensively at her neighbor, much to Yasuhiro's annoyance…

"Stop that." Yasuhiro mutters.

"B-But…" Maizono says.

"Stop."

"Y-Your hair…"

"Quiet."

"I would never have guessed they were hair clips…"

"Shut up."

"B-But you look…"

"…"

"…sooo… adorable!"

Maizono then leaps out of the water (and as the result showing some impressive I MEAN SCANDALOUS details) and hugs Yasuhiro forcibly.

"G-GET OFF!" Yasuhiro weakly protests. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"E-Even your mannerism…" Maizono coos while rubbing Yasuhiro all over. "It'd be a crime to not get all over someone this cute~"

"I'M NOT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"NEVEEEER!"

_...huh…_

"W-What happened to Celes?" Kuwata asks nervously. "Not that I'm complaining or anything… but… I mean… Just try telling me that's Celes…"

_That's Yasuhiro Taeko you're looking at friend… I can't say that now can I? Is there a connection between her hair clips and her persona I wonder? That's some anime/manga gimmick right there... Maybe it's an unconscious thing… how she's stripped down naked now, showing herself as she truly is… Speaking of naked... get out of the way Maizono. I can't see._

"Heheh… Isn't such a shit idea now is it?" Kuwata whispers.

"Shut up."

"Is it Celes? I bet it's Celes."

"Go away..."

"Heheh… You're head over heels over her…"

"No I'm not!"

"Wait… did you hear that?" Yasuhiro says.

_Balls…_

"Hear what?" Maizono asks, still holding Yasuhiro like she was a human-sized plush doll.

"I heard something. Outside. You go check."

"Naaaaw! You're trying to distract me! That stuff won't work!"

"G-GET OFF ME ALREADY!"

_Now is as good a time as any to make our tactical retreat I suppose…_

I grab Kuwata by the arm and pull him out of the bathhouse, being mindful as to not make any excessive noises.

"Dude we didn't even see that much!" Kuwata complains as I drag him toward our rooms.

"We saw too much if you ask me…" I grumble.

"Well you're not complaining."

"…"

"Heheh…"

"Go back to sleep Kuwata."

* * *

Nakahara Shiki's (?) Notes - Day 11 Report:  
Survivors: 11  
Facts:  
. The new floor contained a Recreation Room, an Art Room and a Physics Lab.  
. I, Ludenberg, Maizono and Kuwata have split off from the main group. We are now independent from the others.  
. Oowada, Oogami and Asahina have also split off due to Ishimaru attempting to bring us back into his group.  
. Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami are still with Ishimaru.  
. A revolver was found on the third floor. Six slots. Five bullets. Standard model. Well-kept.  
. Fujisaki left an AI called Alter Ego before he died.  
. No progress on the riddle.

Notes:  
. Naegi's survival and competence is fascinating. No explanation found. Will continue observing.  
. Being independent from the main group will keep things orderly for us. We're now able to act without having to conform to their moral standards.  
. Alter Ego is currently our strongest lead on learning about this place. Must be cautious.  
. Why was my name not on Monokuma's list of incentives?  
. Who are the Whisperers?


	22. Chapter 22

You've ever had one of those days? You know... ones where you wake up, feel the sun on your face, feel the energy in your heart, feel the breeze in the air... You wake up, get dressed, wash your face, step outside and everything feels like they're all in the right places... Ever had one of those days?

I haven't...

"Good morning Shiki-kun." Monokuma greets, barely half a dozen centimeters away from my face. His fixed grin becomes increasingly obnoxious and causes me to start fantasizing about burning the stupid little shit on a stake and eating all its relatives alive. They taste great in my head thanks for asking.

"Hello." I greet with all the self-control I can muster to stop myself from making Monkuma a coat out of bear skin. "Please keep a respectable distance. Also I'd appreciate it if you knock first."

"You take ages to get out of bed Shiki-kun." He says, as if that justified it all.

_Well let's get this over with..._ "What do you want?"

"Upupupu. We all know there's only one thing I really want. Something you've already deprived me off…"

"Huh?"

"Whoops! Said too much! You didn't hear that!"

_What the hell is he on about?_ _My head hurts… Save this for later Shiki…_ "Why are you here?"

"Pfft! How rude! What kind of question is that? I'm just here because I'm worried."

"About what?"

"You, obviously."

_Huh…_ "Why?"

"Upupupu… You forget the most vital things sometimes Shiki-kun… Someone with your condition can't afford to do that y'know?"

_Condition?_ "Explain yourself bear."

"Upupupu… but you'll see eventually…" He waggles his stupid little finger at me. "Just make sure you don't go anywhere alone today. That'd be fatal…"

_Peculiar… I have to be careful, so clearly if there's a murder it can't have already happened… but if a murder's going to happen soon… why now? There has been no incentive given…_ "What're you…"

**Thump… Thump…**

"Huh? What was that sound?"

"Oh dear me… Good luck Shiki-kun!" He quickly sprints out of my room. "Oh by the way… that thing with Togami? Twas very impressive. I'm a big fan. Alright, Monokuma out!"

"What... was that..." I mutter to myself.

_What the hell's going on?_

* * *

**Recreation Room, Morning**

See, there are three ways to deal with embarrassments. You can hide it, let it well up and slowly driving you insane from the inside if you just aren't the type who can handle it. You can delude yourself into thinking that it's something to be proud of and flaunt it like a shameless asshat. Or you can take the middle ground: fidget until you're red in the face like a stereotypical schoolgirl.

I usually fall into the second category…

…'Usually' is a treacherous little shit…

"Hello Kuwata-san, Nakahara-san!" Maizono smiles pleasantly.

"Seems we've been graced with a wonderful morning no?" Ludenberg greets.

"Sup! Maizono, Celes." Kuwata says, as if yesterday didn't happen.

"…" and that would be me. _Piss off, what happened yesterday is still fresh in my mind..._

"N-Nakahara-san? What's wrong?" Maizono asks worriedly.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Everything's great!"

"Huh?"

"Oh? Something's definitely off…" Ludenberg assesses.

"W-What could you mean?" Kuwata asks nervously, worried that I may draw (rightful) suspicion onto us two. **_I'm_** _the one drawing suspicion onto us two… in other news, sun grows birds shine grass flies and Naegi despairs…_

"No… something's definitely off… his responses are not carefully thought out... his movements are involuntary… he's almost sweating…" Ludenberg peers closer and closer as she talks. _Is she really not self-conscious or is she just messing with my psyche?_ "…and there's a serious amount of heat coming from his face…"

"Y-You're imagining things surely…" Kuwata laughs, while shouting _'YOU FUCKING IDIOT'_ to me with his eyes. _It's not my fault… I need my morning coffee to function properly. Where the hell is Naegi?_

"I think not… and I know exactly why Nakahara's like this as well…" _well fuck me…_

"He has a fever doesn't he!" Maizono exclaims.

"Yes." Ludenberg nods, satisfied.

"Huh?" I blurt out.

"YES! YES HE DOES!" Kuwata exclaims, while telling me to _'shut the hell up'_ to me with his gaze.

Knock Knock.

And that would be Naegi… I thought while silently thanking the deities I never believed in for his late but fortunate arrival. I quickly rush to the door to greet my savior.

"Um… Hello… I'm here to… Wow…" Naegi exclaims. "W-What happened to the room?"

"Shut up and give me my coffee." I forcibly grab my cup from one of his trays, take a sip and feel an orgasmic wave of sanity flooding back into my mind. "Yesss… There we go… Good on you Naegi…"

"Uh… Thanks…"

"Could you sound less like you're having an orgasm next time?" Kuwata grumble.

"Tch tch." I click my tongue sarcastically. "Language, Kuwata. Be mindful of our ladyfriends, who have suffered enough of your insolent tongue and your cave people language. Please, do try to not embarrass yourself further, at least not in my company. I find it rather undesirable for someone of my status to be seen next to… well… you."

"Oh Christ your personality just did a 180…"

"Quite."

"Uh… guys… can I ask what happened to the room?" Naegi asks. "It's a bit more… loaded than it was yesterday…"

He is, of course, referring to the new items I 'requested' from Monokuma. There's now a jukebox, a Monomono machine, a chessboard, a sofa, an electric guitar (which I'm considering throwing out for its sheer worthlessness) and even an arcade machine. If this is to be our meeting place… It's very much satisfactory… Even I'm surprised Monokuma actually went along with most of our requests.

"Just extra stuffs Monokuma provided us with." Kuwata replies.

"T-That's a lot of extra stuffs… Does he just hand things out like that?"

"He did when Nakahara asked." Ludenberg says. "Might well give it a shot yourself no?"

"I guess…"

"By the way Naegi…" I start. "How's Kirigiri doing?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

_Because she may be able to help us figure out the things Alter Ego will decipher._ "Because I'm a nice and considerate person."

"Right…" _Didn't buy it obviously._ "She's… doing alright I guess… barely changed since the beginning… the other two though…"

_Nobody cares about the other two._ "Yeah alright… Does Kirigiri hold a grudge against us?"

"Well… If she does, she's not showing it…"

_Good… She may be useful later… Of course, the possibility of her being or helping Monokuma hasn't gone anywhere yet but the Super High-School Level Sleuth is too good a chance to ignore. Must take this into consideration._

"Yes yes…" Kuwata dismisses. "Now be on your way Naegi. We've got new toys to try out."

**Thump… Thump…**

_This again? Am I the only one hearing this?_

* * *

**Recreation Room, Noon**

"You seriously suck at this…" I chuckle derisively at my phenomenally inept opponent.

"Shut the hell up!" Kuwata displays his unmatched wit.

We're, of course, messing around with our new 'toys', provided to us by the courtesy of the great Monokuma etc etc. Right now we're trying out some fighting game on the arcade machine, which I'm surprisingly doing quite well at. Must have tried out loads of these before I lost my memories…

Also I'm rather pleased with the jukebox. It and I see eye-to-eye.

"And could someone pick another song for the damn jukebox already?" Kuwata grumbles.

Good on you jukebox, you ageless machine you.

"And who the hell picked the songs for that thing anyway?" Kuwata asks, getting increasingly frustrated after having his arse handed to him one match after another. "Is it Celes? I bet it's Celes. Only she would pick these Jazz craps…"

"I'd have thought she would be into classical songs." Maizono points out. She's playing chess with Celes (yet something else Monokuma has graced us with). Unlike me though she isn't concerned about winning and therefore lives a much happier life.

"Nakahara picked the song." Ludenberg says before the topic gets out of hand. "And for the record I like metal."

The room's suddenly filled with shocked silence as if Ludenberg had just grown an extra head.

"That was a joke."

"Fucking shit I actually bought it for a second there…" Kuwata says, momentarily distracted... "…FUCK!"

"Twenty. Nothing." I chuckle. "Christ you really are shit at this."

**Thump… Thump…**

_There's my head playing with me again…_

"Shut your trap you… Nakahara?" Kuwata's tone suddenly changes from being crossed to being slightly spooked. "Y-You're alright there man?"

"H-Huh?"

"Maizono! Celes! Over here quick!" he shouts urgently. The two girls slowly walk over to see what he was on about.

"N-Nakahara!" Maizono exclaims. "What's wrong?"

"What…" I let out a few painful coughs. "Sorry… What are you people banging on about?"

"His breathing is quickening…" Ludenberg assesses calmly. "His movements are off… and his face…"

"What's wrong with my face… oh…" It wasn't until I feel the sweat on my hand that I understand what Kuwata was talking about.

"Do you actually have a fever or something?" Kuwata asks.

"I-I'm… I'm fine… It's nothing… Just… maybe I had too much coffee or something…"

"Coffees don't do that to people." Ludenberg says. "Is something wrong Nakahara? If…"

"NO! Nothing is wrong! I'm totally fine!" I exclaim, much more forcibly than I intended "I-I'm perfectly healthy… I'm fine… Just… Just leave me be for a while… It'll pass I'm sure…"

"A-Are you sure?" Kuwata asks. "Y'know… we could…"

"NO! I SAID LEAVE IT! I'LL BE FINE!"

_Wait… Why am I resisting this? In all likelihood it's just a simple fever. Why did I feel such sudden burst of paranoia and denial… What's happening… I don't know… I don't know… I'm scared…_

"S-Sorry… that was out of line…" I mutter. "Just… Just give it time… I'm sure it'll pass…"

"Uh… yeah…" Kuwata says. "Same here I guess… We were a little pushy I…"

"Yeah… Are you sure…" Maizono starts.

"Yes…" I say, almost whispering. "It's fine… Everything's alright… will be alright… must… be alright…"

* * *

**Recreation Room, Afternoon**

Amazing how easily it is to ignore and forget things. After that whole business, things quickly got back to normal after an hour or two of continuous messing around with the abundant source of entertainment presented in 'our territory'. We're once again indistinguishable from normal teenage kids wasting their time away together. Granted I had to forcibly tell them to forget about it but still… It… can't have been important… Must have just been a fever or something… Things will be alright… Right now we're just absentmindedly playing darts. See? Everything's fine…

"That reminds me…" Kuwata starts. "Who's doing the laundry again?"

"Well… before we left the group…" Maizono answers. "I'm pretty sure Naegi volunteered…"

"Well who's going to take care of that now that we've already left the group?"

"…"

"Haiz…" Kuwata scratches his head tiredly. "Rock, paper…"

"I'll do it." Ludenberg announces. _Well that was unexpected…_

"That's… pretty damn surprising… Didn't think you were one to step down from your ivory tower to help us little peasants Celes…"

"Oh I won't do it alone obviously. I'd surely die of boredom. Nakahara will accompany me."

"Huh? Why me?" I ask.

"I'll need a guy to carry my things and Kuwata is duller than a brick wall."

"I… guess…"

"Don't agree with her…" Kuwata grumbles.

"Shall we be on our way Nakahara?" Ludenberg was already on her feet and heading toward the door before I can answer. "Might well give the lovebirds some time alone no?"

I ignore the two's protests and quietly follow Ludenberg out the door. "So what's this about?"

"What do you mean?" Ludenberg asks with her perfectly constructed smile. "I just wanted to have someone to talk to and carry my things. Is that too much to ask?"

"If that was the case you would have made me and Kuwata go. You get along alright with Maizono as far as I can tell."

"Is that so? What if I wanted to go today so next time I can make someone else go?"

"If I know you at all, I'd say you would just refuse to go altogether."

"Yes…" she flashes an amused grin. "That sounds about right."

"So… what's this about?"

"Nakahara-kun…" _Yasuhiro?_ "What do you think of our current situation?"

"Could be a lot worse if you ask me…"

"Heh… it will get there, no worries…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Look around Nakahara-kun..."

"..."

"This everyday lifestyle… it's a façade... It won't last. Someone will break. Someone will kill. The silent hostility between the three groups will spiral out of control. Monokuma will continue pushing. This won't last…"

"We have Alter Ego…"

"We have eleven students conspiring to murder each others. Beside, Alter Ego itself has little to no power. All it does is deciphers data to provide us opportunities to ineptly guess what's going on around us."

"Well it's something…"

"False hope is what it is."

"Well fine we're in a pretty bloody shitty situation! What do you want me to say?" I ask, more loudly than I intended. "Should we storm up to Monokuma and complain? Should we find some ropes to hang ourselves? Should we bang our heads against the iron plates? Should we resort to murder? S…"

"Shouldn't we?" Yasuhiro asks, her head finally turning to face me directly. Those eyes are serious. That wasn't a question. That was a suggestion.

"Yasuhiro Taeko, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"But you did."

"Stop it…"

"Hear me out…"

"No!" I shout, slamming the door shut as soon as we arrive at the laundry room. "There's nothing to discuss! I won't have it! We play his game, only one of us will leave this place alive... Unacceptable! Answer is obvious: We won't play his game! It's too risky… another murder will set off a chain reaction. We won't…"

**"NAKAHARA SHIKI!"** Yasuhiro Taeko violently pulls on my tie, forcibly locking eyes with me. **"You will listen to what I have to say!"** Those deep red eyes, for the first time, was filled with… something… honest… Is it fury? Desperation? Determination? Fear? I don't understand any of it… "You know this isn't going to last. You **KNOW** this isn't going to last! You're only deluding yourself if you think otherwise. Eventually Monokuma will find Alter Ego. The petty little factions will have enough of playing nice. One of us will kill. And another will. And another. We have eleven students left and most of us have no mean of defending ourselves in such closed environment. How long until it's one of us? Like it or not Nakahara, we're in the game. Refusing to play is the same as waiting for defeat!"

I grind my teeth in frustration. Of course she's right. That's exactly why I'm angry. No matter what kind of community we build, it will never last. Whether you choose to participate in the game or not, you're already in it. I know it all. I can't offer any rebuttal. That's why I'm angry. "Why are you even telling me this anyway?"

"There's nothing duller than being the victim... At this rate that's exactly what I'll be: a victim. Murdered, becoming a stepping stone for someone else playing the game. I won't have it. I reject such existence. I won't settle for such role. Grandeur I will achieve. Joy I will earn, whatever the cost. On this, I swear."

"Why are you telling **me** then?"

Yasuhiro grins, destroying the illusionary boundary between herself and her persona. The effect is jarring. It was as if I'm watching two people merging into a single being. "Let's hear your theories..."

Perhaps she's trying to push me for murder? Maybe she believes I'd aim for someone like Kirigiri or Naegi as my victim and as the result making it easier when it's her turn? Sounds like something she would do, waiting for someone else to trim down the participants population a bit before making her move.

Perhaps this is a psychological game? Does the fact that she's telling me this right now needlessly make her suspicious, and therefore making the thought of her being the next murderer too obvious and absurd to consider? Sounds like something she would do, the Super High-School Level Gambler is likely no stranger to such psychological tactics.

Perhaps she thinks this is just a game, and she wants an opponent she would like to go up against? Does she want me to participate in this whole thing out of some bizarre concept of sportsmanship? Sounds like something she would do, Celestia Ludenberg won't just settle for simple victories.

I open my mouth to answer…

**Thump…**

…no sound left my tongue…

**Thump…**

…my hand reaches out for my chest…

**Thump…**

…my hands and knees hit the floor…

**Thump…**

…ah… I remember this part…

**Thump…**

…how could I forget…

**Thump…**

…this little song…

**Thump…**

…from this broken little heart…

**Thump…**

...this pathetic, diseased body…

**Thump…**

…is inescapable.

**Thump…**

My heart rate is quickening at a lethal rate. My face starts to sweat heavily. My senses leave me one by one. My hearing dies first. My sight is dimming. _Maybe this time it will end. Maybe this time it will take me for good. Wouldn't that be great?_

**Thump…**

"N… Sh… S…!" someone is shouting. No good though… my brain has already stopped registering sounds by this point. Soon there will be darkness. And if I'm lucky, it will end there. Let it end, little heart. Why struggle? This ending was written for you and me from the start, you pathetic, diseased little shit…

**Thump…**

I look up, trying to see the noisy little thing that has been shouting all this time. Yasuhiro Taeko? Oh yeah… We were having a conversation just now… I can no longer remember what it was about. It doesn't matter though. After all, nothing does. No matter which road I take, there can be only one ending.

**Thump…**

She's shouting to me… Now she's shouting to someone else… Did someone enter the room? I can't tell. My body no longer listens to me. She's shouting at me again now… Christ, woman… Don't be so noisy… It's not nice to disturb the dying you know?

**Thump…**

There's something in her eyes… Fury? Desperation? Determination? Fear? I can't tell… I never could… The human heart is something I'll never understand… But her face… feels like a mirror? What do I feel right now? I don't know… It doesn't matter… Nothing does…

**Thump…**

I stare deep into those deep crimson eyes. I see a little boy in his fancy suit vest and expensive trilby. I see a face that has long given up. I see a heart filled with diseases, doomed from the start. I see eyes, filled with terror… and wonder…

…wonder?

Am I really fine okay with this?

**Thump...**

Then there's only darkness.

**Thump…**

I reach out unconsciously, looking for something, like a newborn child reaching for the light, bewildered and scared. It's cold. It's so cold…

**Thump…**

I gripped something… and it gripped back… warm… so warm… What is it? What is it?

Ah…

…life.

**…Thump.**

* * *

**The Room, The Beginning, A Dream?**

"Hello, little ghost."

I'm in a darkened room, empty if not for a chair and a small table in the middle of it. Behind me, there's a surveillance camera, though I'm not entirely sure it's the same type as the ones in Hope's Peak. On the table are various kinds of knives, a bowl filled with water, some bandages, a handkerchief, a recorder, a pen and a clipboard. The chair seems to be designed to strap someone to it, forcibly. It has a little device on top that seems to be able to block the entire face of the one who uses it, only leaving two holes for breathing. Behind it are various tubes for unknown purposes.

Sitting on the chair is a teenage boy wearing a fancy suit vest and an expensive trilby. His eyes, pale blue, cold. His skin, almost entirely white. His stature, frail. I can see that he's wearing a black necktie, with web-like patterns that match his eye color.

Sitting on the chair is me. Or at least, someone who looks exactly like me and dresses exactly like me, since I'm standing in front of him right now. He sits in the chair likes he owns the place, like it was a throne instead of something resembling a torture device. His grin seems fixed in place, not out of malice, just sheer amusement.

"Knock knock. You there little ghost?" He asks with my voice.

"Are you the reaper?" I ask.

"Do reapers wear suit vests and trilbies where you came from?"

"Are you?"

He chuckles. "Impatient aren't you? No, I'm not the reaper. Your time hasn't come yet. This is a dream."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Goddamn it…"

"I know right?"

"Yeah… Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Ah! A philosophical question if I've ever heard one."

"Answer…"

"All in due time, little ghost. For now... I am a figment of your imagination. I am your subconscious. I am a dream. I am a dead man who talks."

_Let's just get this out of the way…_ "Are you me?"

He laughs aloud. Hearing me laughing at myself is quite a surreal experience. "No, little ghost. I'm not. All a man is, are memories. Take that away and your man is dead. I am just a dead man who talks."

"I don't get it…"

"Of course not."

"You still haven't told me who you are yet…"

His grin grows wider. "******* *****."

"Huh?"

"My name, ******* *****." He shrugs in an exaggerated manner. "See? I'm your subconscious. I can't tell you something you don't know. ***** took things from us. You'll need to work it out yourself little ghost."

"Is that about the only thing you can tell me?"

"Oh there's more." He crosses his leg and starts actively observing in the same manner an examiner would. "So tell me, who am I?"

"W-Why are you asking me?"

"I am part of you. Anything I can tell you, you can tell yourself. I'm here to ease the process a bit - and also have fun tormenting you since I'm funny that way - but you'll have to put a bit of work into it I'm afraid. So... one more time... who am I?"

The words leave my mouth before I know it. "You're me... Or... you would be, had you... I... not lost my memories... You're part of my subconscious... the part that retains my memories. But you're also sort of not... because... you're just part of me now... and..." my head starts hurting too much for me to speak properly.

He claps mockingly at what I said. "Hmm... eight out of ten... But it'll do..."

"Was I this much of a douche before I lost my memories?"

"Yup. You still are to be honest. I'm just a lot more annoying because I don't have your earthly worries... such as murders, morality, romance... Being dead is really nice y'know? Try it sometimes little ghost."

I frown. "You're the dead man here and I'M the ghost?"

"Yup. You're the one repeating the motions. You're the one still clinging to existence. You're the one who hasn't moved on. I, on the other hand, am healthily dead. I'm the dead man who talks and you're the ghost who walks. It's the difference between a corpse and a zombie."

_I won't even attempt to wrap my head around that…_ "So what should I call you?"

"Ah! A name!" He says that as if he's William bloody Shakespeare. "Fear names. Names have power in identity. Others can use names as weapons. Names are a hook that can be used to track you across the planes. Remain nameless, and you shall be safe."

"Quit quoting shits you heard elsewhere, me."

"Heh heh… There's still truth in it though… But yes, a name I must have, otherwise the audience will be confused. Yet my name you can't have, for it is something *** has taken from us both. So henceforth, you will call me Morte."

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Morte? Latin? Seriously?" _Where did I learn the damn language anyway?_

"An unimportant as well as uninteresting mystery, really. We speak like six languages for no reason other than conveniences. You have other, more pressing mysteries to solve than this one."

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Your mind?" Morte chuckles. "I'm part of you remember? I AM your mind."

"Whatever…"

"Yup." He flashes that shit-eating grin again. "I think that will do for today…"

"Huh? What? Why? No…"

"Oh did you think I'm here to take you away little ghost? Perish the thought. The chains of life still cling to you… and perhaps you still cling to it… Regardless, your time isn't up yet. Your little heart still beats. So rise and shine, little ghost, rise and shine. The world awaits. The girl too… heh heh… Rise and shine little ghost. Open your eyes. When the light hits, it will hurt, but try not to squint."

"I think not!" I desperately reach out for his collar. "We're not done here! I still..."

"...have a life to suffer." Morte grins, pulling a revolver out of nowhere, pointing it straight at his brain. "Godspeed, you miserable git. I'll see you again soon."

And then he pulled the trigger.

There wasn't a loud bang though.

Only a puny click.

And the light was out.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm alive…

Depressing isn't it?

There aren't many things in this world I hate more than uncertainty, and mother nature, being the total cunt that she is, granted me the body that fits the bill perfectly. Flesh and blood...

My memories haven't come back yet, but I unconsciously remember this part… We've been here before. My heart has given out so many times the process is instilled into my mind. A large chunk of my memories were filled with white walls and ceilings, pills and syringes, white coats and soothing voices.

But that wasn't the worst part… the worst part was the uncertainty, the knowledge that I can drop dead within seconds at any given moment and I would be completely powerless against it. The inevitability of death is endlessly preferable to this uncertainty of life.

My sense of touch came back first. I can feel something pushing against my chest repeatedly. Ah… this again…

Then it was my hearing… everything's noisy… so noisy… shut up… let me sleep a bit more…

"Keep pushing! Kuwata, hurry up with those pills already!"

"S-Shut up! Fucking hell where is it…"

"If this doesn't work, Togami…"

"Be quiet! I shouldn't even be doing this in the first place! Know your…"

"H-He's up! I think he's up!"

My eyes start working. White ceiling. White walls. Pills. Syringes. Shelves. Heh… home sweet home… I'll just assume I'm in the school's infirmary.

All the students are gathered around here… so crowded… Oowada's pumping my chest. Yeah that's the right procedure alright. Someone here knows his stuffs. Togami's here, surprisingly enough. Will deal with that later. Ishimaru's somewhere at the back, looking frightened and hopeful. Ludenberg is in the other corner of the room. We locked eyes for a moment. Her well-maintained poker face did not drop even for a second.

"N-Nakahara! Y-You're there?"

"Don't stop Oowada! Keep pushing!"

"Goddamn it, I know!"

"Up a little bit…" I say suddenly.

"H-Huh?"

"Your hands. Move them up a bit. You're a bit off."

"R-Right…" he moves as instructed and continued pushing. _There we go…_

"Thanks." I mutter, closing my eyes again.

"What happened?" Naegi asks.

"I-I don't know!" Oowada shouts. "H-He just told me to move a bit… then closed his eyes… h-he's not…"

"No, I'm not dead." I say.

"H-He's alive!" Ishimaru cheers. "We did it!"

"Shit you scared us man…" _I think that's Kuwata._

"What the hell happened?" Oowada grunts. "Do you just go around collapsing like that?"

"Pretty much." I mutter, eyes still closed.

"W-What do you mean?" Maizono asks.

"He has some kind of heart disease." Togami explains.

"Huh!?" a few of them blurt out.

"A rare kind too…" Togami continues. "…with the most peculiar symptoms… a newly discovered disease. I'm surprised even Hope's Peak has access to the medications needed for this…"

"C-Can it be cured?" Maizono asks.

"Not to my knowledge."

"There you have it…" I mutter.

"B-But it's great that you're fine now aren't you?" Ishimaru cheers.

"He's never fine with that condition." Togami points out.

"S-Still… You're alive right now… and someone could invent a cure any day now…"

"He's right!" Naegi says. "You're alive now, isn't that good enough?"

_Must they point out my state of not being dead repeatedly like that?_ "Yeah sure…"

"A-And it's all thanks to us having to work together!" Ishimaru points out. "D-Doesn't this…"

"My eternal gratitude… now let me sleep…"

"What the hell!?" Oowada yells. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Oh… right…" I muster all my strength just to sit up on the bed. "I humbly thank all of you for saving my life… I apologize for not bringing this up earlier… I ask forgiveness for wasting your time…" then I roll around in the bed and pull over the soft, warm blanket. "Now let me sleep…"

"T-That's great isn't it!" Ishimaru says. "H-He escaped death! And it was all thank to us working together! You see? Teamwork! We can…"

"SHUT UP!" Oowada shouts. "Did you see his attitude?"

"B-But…"

"We all gathered here for him… and this… this is his thanks… To you of all people! You're the one who begged us all to help him and this is his response!"

"I-I don't really mind as long as…"

"No brother of mine would allow himself to be push around like that!"

"Apologies for not providing a sufficient amount of gratitude…" I mutter. "But know that your kindness has touched this cold little heart…" _Had I still give a shit at this point I'd laugh at myself for such a poorly constructed lie…_

"Fuck you…" Oowada whispers, before stomping out of the room, followed by multiple footsteps.

"S-STOP!" Ishimaru shouts. "Y-You can't!" No response. "The group was complete again! We achieved something by working together! Does our accomplishment not mean anything!? We saved a life today! Come back… please…"

The footsteps stop. It stopped long enough to fool us into thinking it turned around. Then it continued and faded away. The sounds echo off the long hallway. Then there was nothing.

"Goddamn it!" Ishimaru shouts. "We were so close… We could have been together again…"

"Ishimaru…" Naegi starts.

"Leave him be." Kirigiri suggests.

"But…"

"What do you intend to do?" Togami asks. "It was foolish to expect anything to come out of this in the first place…"

"That's…"

"It's okay…" Ishimaru mutters. "I know what to do… Leave me be… I'll bring us all together…" and then he silently walks out as well.

"A lost cause…" Togami sneers.

"If you don't mind me asking…" I start. "Why are you here?"

"He's the only one with competent medical knowledge." Maizono explains.

"Right… still… why are you here?"

"You mean after what you did?" Togami asks.

"After I took a bit of your skins yes…"

"…" _Confirmed…_ "Dying from a heart disease is too good for you. I'll make sure you pay for what you did appropriately. This, I swear on my pride as a Togami."

_Heh…_ I get up and take a good look at him. There are bandages on two of his fingers, the two I worked with. It's shaking. It's still painful. But that isn't why it's shaking. He's still scared. He's putting up a brave face. "Of course… Appreciate what you did… Though don't expect me to apologize."

He snorts and quickly walks out of the room, trying to keep up that fearless aura. _No one's buying it Togami… Still... He had pride... He got in here and help me... Guess I didn't actually break him. That can be fixed, had I the intention to do so._

"He did it because we forced him into it." Kuwata says, waving a baseball bat around. "Asshat's scared shitless of you y'know?"

"You're wrong." Kirigiri says. "We convinced him to do it."

"How?" I ask, more inclined to believe Kirigiri at this point.

"Naegi said you were responsible for his dinner and his pride just took it from there."

_It's probably a bit of both…_ "I see… Thanks again…"

"You don't sound very grateful."

_No…_

"A bit more enthusiasm could have prevented that thing with Oowada you know?"

_Probably…_

"Nothing to say?"

_No…_

Kirigiri turns around and begins to walk. I briefly considered mentioning Alter Ego but decided that I ultimately don't care at this point.

"K-Kirigiri!" Naegi calls out, torn between following the rest of his group and staying to check on me. _A bastion of goodness that one is… Not that it ever matters…_ Naegi turns to me after having made up his mind. "If you don't mind me asking… why did you never mention this?"

_Amnesia…_ "Because being a burden sucks."

"That's a pretty shit reason Nakahara…"

I involuntarily chuckled at hearing such language coming out of Naegi's mouth. He's not appreciating the way I treated the others, is he? "If you say so…"

"Togami said this could have been a lot less fatal if you took the appropriate pills…"

_Amnesia…_ "Must have slipped my mind…"

He had it at that point. "Togami said you'll need to minimize physical movements for a while. Please stay in bed. Good day, Nakahara-san."

After Naegi left, Ludenberg, Maizono and Kuwata gathered around the bed.

"Ah fuck those guys…" Kuwata says. "You're alright dude?"

"…"

"N-Nakahara?"

"Yeah I'm alright…"

"Uh… okay…"

"You didn't say a whole lot…" Maizono points out.

"No…" I mutter.

"Y-You're sure…"

"Yes…"

"I think he wants to be on his own." Ludenberg helpfully says. _Words of wisdom m'lady…_ "Why don't you two be on your way?"

"Well alright… What about you?" Kuwata asks.

Ludenberg grabs a nearby chair and sits.

"But you said he wants…"

"We all want a lot of things Kuwata."

"We should go…" Maizono start pulling on Kuwata's shirt.

"B-But…"

"We **should** go…" she begins whispering things to him as she drags him out of the room. _Peace and quiet… Maybe next time I close my eyes they won't open again… That'd be great…_

"You're staying awake." Yasuhiro insists. "We have things to discuss."

_Bloody hell…_

"What happened?"

"Heart disease, little princess…" I can see her eyebrow twitches as I said that. _I have that at least…_ "…nothing special."

"And you never thought about telling any of us?"

I let out a tired sigh. "Amnesia… Lord knows what other vital detail I forgot…"

"Fair enough… I'll assume that also explains why you weren't taking your pills."

"Hmm?"

She wordlessly chucked a bottle of medicine at me. "Once every meal, Togami said."

I silently stare at the bottle in front of me. "Drink pill to not die…" I chuckle.

"If you want to put it that way, yes."

"Here you go then…"

I was half-way through throwing it back at her before Yasuhiro forcibly pins my hand down to the bed. "You **will** take the pills."

I mentally whistle at the little princess's forcefulness. "Yeah alright…" I mutter, before casually popping one into my mouth. "If it pleases you so much…"

"That could have been poison you know?"

"Really?"

"No… It disturbs me that your eyes literally lightened up at that thought…"

"Disappointing…" I shrug and lay back onto the bed. "You're welcome to kill me y'know? I'll even help if I can be arsed."

"Did you actually mean that?" She asks, deadpan.

"Uh-huh. Might well. At least this way it's a deliberate choice. I'd prefer to not die by chance. Uncertainty is the most frightening thing in the world. I'd rather it not claim me."

Yasuhiro was silent after that. She just sits and stares with those unreadable eyes of hers. She waited for so long I started wondering whether she was actually considering her next move or simply waiting for me to make mine. It doesn't bother me. Not much could at this point.

"Coward…" she mutters before stomping out of the room.

"I know right?" I say to myself, laying back on my back, not bothering to figure out exactly what kind of conflicted emotion I'm felling. _It doesn't matter. Nothing does._

"Welp. Now, with that messy business over with…" Monokuma announces on nearby monitors. "We have some adjustments to make. First of all, sleeping is now permitted in the infirmary. Yup, so rest easy Nakahara-kun. Let it be known that your principle takes good care of y'all. Secondly, all death is considered murder until proven otherwise, and all murder leads to class trials. Which brings us to the third new rule: Once a trial starts, there must be an execution, regardless of whether there exists a living villain or not. So think carefully before offing yourself kids. That is all. Get well soon, Nakahara-kun! Monokuma, out!"

* * *

**Evening**

Knock knock.

"No." I say just loud enough for whoever's out there to piss off.

"NAKAHARA!" Kuwata barges in regardless, carrying a tray, presumably containing my dinner. "How're you doing dude?"

"Not dead."

"…well that could be worse…"

"It'll get there."

"Pffffft. Cheer the fuck up already."

"You try having a heart that hates your gut then tell me how to cheer up Kuwata." I grumble.

"Yeah well alright fine… Just eat…" he places the tray in front of my lap, grabs a nearby chair and sits.

"Take it away. I'll skip dinner today."

"No you won't. Maizono insisted that I stay until you finish eating. She'll skin me alive if I disobey y'know."

"Skinning people is my job."

"So is eating and resting."

"I said…"

"Just eat the damn thing please…" Kuwata begs. "They won't let me back in unless you finish…"

"Bloody slave drivers..." I sigh before beginning my meal.

"You're telling me..."

Things were silent after that. I eat and he waits. It's not terribly exciting but I've long passed caring about such thing.

"What did you do to Celes anyway?" He asks suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Celes... She was not in a very good mood..."

"Yeah? What did she do?"

"Well... nothing really... but she's... y'know... seriously cold..."

"Isn't she always?"

"Yeah but... I mean her smile and mannerism remains unchanged but... at least before her lie was well-hidden... now it's almost as if she stopped caring altogether."

"Huh..."

"So what **did** you do Nakahara? I doubt I could make her that mad even if I tried..."

"Beats me. Girls are funny that way."

"Ha! True that."

Things continue in silent for a while. I don't know whether he noticed it but having someone watching you eat is seriously annoying. Can't he just eat the damn thing himself and let me get back to sleep?

"Alright I'm just going to go ahead and say it..." Kuwata starts. "You're completely defeated aren't you?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Tch. Not even going to defend yourself..."

"Not really, no."

"If it wasn't for the fact that you're sick and lying in bed like this I would have punched you in the face right now."

"Guess I should be glad..."

**THUD.**

_He... He actually punched me!_

"Changed my mind." Kuwata says casually.

"Is this going to be followed by one of those manly pep talk or something?" I grumble, rubbing my face to ease the pain.

"Nah... Speeches aren't for me. I just felt like it."

"Unreasonable asshat..."

"Insufferable weakling..."

I continue eating and he continues waiting as if nothing happened. I notice a pattern being formed so I decided to start something myself this time.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asks, mildly surprised.

"Whatever the hell you want. Be angry when you're angry. Be happy when you're happy. Break things when you feel like it. Hit people when they annoy you. How do you do things without thinking twice, without any consideration for the consequences? I envy it..."

"My inner punk rock spirit?" Kuwata grins like an idiot. "I don't know... That's how I cope I guess..."

"How you cope?"

"Yeah... People deal with these things differently... Some people cling to hope... Some people latch onto friends... Some people convince themselves of certain things... Me? I scream and I break things... I have to... If I slow down, I'll notice things, and I'll be depressed... Rage is preferable to despair, so I mustn't slow down... This is kinda out of character for me isn't it, saying these things?"

"Perhaps... not that I mind..." I put the empty bowl back down to the tray. "Done."

"Right..." he quickly retrieves the tray and head to the door. "Guess I'll..."

"Wait!" I call out.

"Huh?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Yeah I guess..."

_A smart person would have asked what the favor entails first._ "Take my key. Go to my room and bring me all my books, especially my notebook."

"Uh... why?"

"It gets boring in here."

"And books help with that?"

"They do. I need something to distract myself from downing a bottle or two of sleeping pills or finding a rope to tie around my neck."

"Fine fine! I'll get the damn thing already! Hang tight Nakahara! D-Don't do anything hasty!" he quickly rushes out of the room.

_Is he seriously worried about me killing myself if I get too bored?_

_Well alright to be fair the prospect does sound rather attractive now that I think about it…_

_"Doesn't it?" Morte asks._

"Wait what?"

Morte, the other me, sits in the same chair Kuwata was sitting on seconds ago, with an air of carelessness about him. _"It's easier that way y'know? Easy is nice… Close your eyes for good… I'll even sing you a song as you drift off to the eternal sleep…"_

"Do you seriously think I would..."

_"I do yeah..."_

"No… go away… You're no one… You don't exist…"

_"No I don't… not anymore… but you, you're real and so are you desires…"_

"Lies! I… I was never seriously…"

_"Sure you were… You mask them behind an air of sarcasm and bitterness but they were always there. You want it, you just don't want to do it yourself... You won't say it though… That's my job."_

"I said go away!"

_"I'm not your dark side or anything y'know? No such thing exists…"_

"Get out!"

_"Y'know denial is rather unhealthy…"_

"Go away!"

_"There's nothing as frightening as your own honest reflection is there little ghost?"_

"GO…"

"Nakahara? Who are you talking to?" Kuwata asks, standing at the doorway looking confused.

_He… He's gone… The other me's gone…_ "Nothing… was just… talking to myself… gotta keep myself occupied y'know?"

"I-If you say so…"

_I need something to focus on… He'll come back… He **will** come back! _ "Kuwata, give me my books!"

"Well okay but…"

"DO IT!"

Kuwata quickly drops the books on my lap, slightly spooked. "Y-You're alright dude?"

"Yes… Yes I'm fine… Thanks… Now leave me be…"

He walks slowly out of the room. His eyes never left me. He knows something's off…

It doesn't matter. I need to focus on something. I quickly grab my notes and begin writing. Once I was done, I start reading the books. Then I read them again… and again… and again…

_He's here… he'll come back… if my mind is focused on something he'll leave me be… but he's still here! He watches… I can hear him humming to himself… or maybe to me… I don't know anymore… read Shiki, read… He must not come back. You must not sleep… must not listen… must not… remember…_

* * *

Nakahara Shiki's (?) Notes – Day 12 Report  
Survivors: 11  
Facts:  
. I seem to suffer from a rare and recently discovered heart disease since birth. No cure known.  
. Ludenberg was trying to discuss something about murders. Did not finish conversation. Heart gave out.  
. All corpses imply murder unless proven otherwise before the class trial starts.  
. Once a class trial starts there must be an execution.  
. Sleeping in the infirmary is now allowed.

Notes:  
. What was that dream?  
. What is that room?  
. Who is he?  
. Must not listen to him.  
. Must not sleep.  
. He will come back.  
. He does not exist.  
. He cannot exist.  
. He must not exist.


	24. Chapter 24

**Infirmary, Morning**

_Footsteps…_

_Someone's coming… Someone's here… Is it him? Is he going to come back… despite my efforts?_

Knock knock.

_Knocking… Is it him?_

_"I'm here y'know?" Morte starts. "Why the hell would I need to knock? Good morning by the way."_

_He's here! But that means… I need someone to distract me…_ "Come in!" I shout, slightly more loudly than intended.

"Good morning Nakahara-san!" Maizono greets with an annoying amount of enthusiasm.

I quickly scan the room. _Good… He's gone… So this works too…_

"…Maizono…" I greet.

"That's a weirdly sleepish greeting even for you Nakahara… Well whatever, here's your breakfast!" She places a tray containing a bowl of soup on my lap. _A cup of coffee is tragically missing…_ "Eat up and get well Nakahara!"

"You're trying too hard…"

"Trying is trying too hard far as you're concerned…"

"Fair…" I involuntarily yawn.

"What's wrong? You're even worse than usual…"

"Nothing… Just… y'know… my condition and all…"

"Uh-huh." _She's not buying it is she? These ladies are sharp at the worst of time._ Maizono approaches my face and peer into my eyes without a second thought.

"N-NAKAHARA!" Maizono exclaims, after taking a closer inspection of my face.

"…hmm?"

"Don't hmm me! Look at your face!"

"W-What…" I involuntarily let out a feel painful cough. "What of it?"

"You haven't been sleeping!"

"Sure I have…"

"Lie! And the worst part is it isn't even a very good lie!"

"Well…" I get back to rereading my book for the fifth time. "What're you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to sleep" _Not while he's around…_ "That's final."

"W-Why?"

I let out a tired frown. "Why do you even care?"

Maizono tilts her head, looking confused. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Clearly not…"

"Aren't we friends?"

I look up at her, asking with a straight face. "Are we?"

Maizono crosses her arms, looking somewhat pissed. "You tell me…"

We start a stupid staring contest for a few seconds, before I reluctantly turn away. "…yeah… guess we are…"

She nods, satisfied. "Good, and as a concerned friend, I insist you get some sleep."

"I… can't…"

"Why not!?"

"I said I can't!" I shout. "I won't. That's final. Please… leave Maizono…"

"Why the hell can't you sleep!? Explain that to me!"

"I must not sleep! He'll… It doesn't matter!"

"You won't even tell me why?"

"…"

Maizono shoots straight up to her feet, staring down at me. "Fine, if that's how you'll have it."

_That could have gone better…_ "Thanks for the meal…" I say dryly as she reaches the door. "…that's all… sorry…"

She turns around. There's determination in her eyes. She decided on something… Maizono walks out and closes the door.

_Well what the hell was I to do?_ I thought as I begin eating. _Hey Maizono, I have a ghost of myself following me around telling me craps whenever I'm not focused on something? Also I get taken to this weird dream where he answers questions in the most cryptic fashion imaginable whenever I sleep? By the way I feel like I'm losing my grip on reality every time we talk?_

_"Also his name is Morte. He says hi. And I'm not a ghost."_

"Go away…"

_"Afraid I can't, little ghost."_

"GO AWAY!"

_"Y'know saying it twice won't make it more likely to happen… We're all in this together, so we might well get along no?"_

Noticing that my heart rate increasing at an unhealthy pace, I place a hand on my chest and force myself to calm down. "…what do you want?"

_"Ah! Progress!_ " _Morte claps his hands in an exaggerated manner. "But this isn't where I answer questions I'm afraid. This is your world. I'm asking the question here."_

"You're in my head. Why the hell do you need to ask me questions?"

_"Oh I'm not asking for me… I'm asking for you, little ghost. There are things you won't say yourself. I'm here to fix that."_

_Oh what the hell…_ "Shoot."

_"There's a good lad. Question one: Do you have any regret?"_

"A-About what?"

_"The betrayal, obviously."_

"Betrayal? Someone betrayed me?" I ask, confused. "When?"

_"Before your amnesia obviously." He chuckles derisively. "Funny how the human mind works yeah? You immediately assumed you were the victim."_

"W-Was I the traitor then?"

_"Yeah well… it's complicated…" he pats my head in a condescending manner. "But answer, little ghost, any regret?"_

"If it's before my amnesia, how can I be the one to answer that? Shouldn't it be you who provides that answer?"

_"Would if I could…" he says, more quietly than usual. It scares me._

"What do you mean?"

_"A question for another time, little ghost. You have company."_

"Huh?"

"Nakahara!" Yasuhiro shouts, annoyed, peering straight at my face, inches away.

"W-What?"

"What the hell were you mumbling?"

"N-Nothing!" _Smooth Shiki…_

"Yeah, sure, I'm the one hearing things then…"

_Hold on a second …_ "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Maizono made me come and take a look, against my will mind you. I'm trying to figure out why."

_Mind your own business Maizono…_ "It's nothing. I'm fine. Maizono's just bonker like that."

_She's not buying it is she?_ "You need to get some sleep." _I hate you ladies so much._

"Well at least you're a lot more direct than she was…"

Yasuhiro ignores me completely. "Get some sleep."

"Hold on a second here…"

"Sleep."

_This one's forceful… I won't be outdone today little princess…_ "I think not."

"No?"

"No."

"Suit yourself."

Yasuhiro grabs a chair and sits, crossing her legs. We spend half a minute just staring at each other.

"Uh… What are you doing?" I ask.

"Sitting."

"Clearly…"

"Then don't ask."

_Oh Christ this again…_ "Okay why are you still in the room?"

"Because you're not sleeping."

"Oh piss off… you think this sort of treatment is going to force my hands? How old do you think I am?"

She just shrugs.

_Okay this seems absurdly likely to push me over the edge…_ "Why do you even care anyway?"

"People are funny that way."

"Yeah well you didn't seem too pleased yesterday…"

She has nothing to say to that, though I have a feeling I just stroke a nerve….

"…why were you mad anyway?"

"I was not. In fact I couldn't care less."

"Pfft… Don't be such a pseudo-tsundere." A rolled up piece of paper is immediately flicked straight at my forehead. "WHAT THE HELL?" _She's getting too good with that thing…_

"I came prepared."

"Tch." _Restraint, Shiki…_ "Have it your way then…"

An awkward silence follows. We just stay there, unmoving, refusing to give in first. _This is just stubborn childishness… Might well…_

"I wanted you to play the game…" she starts suddenly.

_Uh… what?_

"It would have been a good game too… You would have been great at it, whether it be at constructing the perfect murder or reliably sniffing out the villain. So would Celes, most likely. It would have been such a good game... Celes would relish in it… So would I."

_Monokuma's game?_ "But one of us would have died…"

"Yes... Either one of us kill the other, or one of achieves victory through a game of wits and luck. And it would be a glorious ending for Celestia Ludenberg, the Super High-School Level Gambler's last gamble, the Queen of Liars' last game, Yasuhiro Taeko's last act… It would have been beautiful… and now I play a role that fools nobody…"

"You fool everybody with your persona, Yasuhiro."

"Nobody that matters."

"…I matter?"

She didn't answer that. "Had I won… I don't know what I would do… the butler vampires' castle dream is just plain stupid…" _…butler vampires' castle dream?_ "But it wouldn't have mattered… a game of life and death with you, and I emerge the victor? That would have been enough… Freedom be damned."

"What if I win?"

She just shrugs. "It would have been a good game… I would put up a good trial… or maybe I would get close to the truth, had you been the villain… but it wouldn't matter… defeated by you? That's a role I can live with. It's infinitely preferable to being a half-assed murderer or simple collateral damage for some other killer."

"Even as you enter the execution chamber?"

She nods, closing her eyes, trying to imagine it. "I do wonder what kind of execution he has in store for me…" Yasuhiro muses. "Perhaps I'll be burn on a stake? That would be lovely… And there she stands, as the glorious fire rises… melting her doll-like face, her plastic skins… Celes smiles, for it was a grand ending… A perfect conclusion for the Queen of Liars… The cleansing flame rises through her body, she felt cleansed… The defeat, or perhaps the flame, tasted lovely on her tongue… Yes… wouldn't that be grand?"

"Knowing it's Monokuma there's probably something ironic half way through."

"Hmm… most likely… that would have been fitting actually… Since irony is all this Queen of Liars farce is."

"And I thought I was good at self-depreciating…"

"Nakahara-kun, what do you think he has in store for you?"

I lay back, close my eyes and try to imagine like she did. "I like to think… hanging…"

"Like what happened to Fukawa?"

"Nah, I mean… with a gallow… with handcuffs on and two guards dragging me to the platform."

"I doubt he's going for something that generic."

"Yeah me too… but still… standing there, looking through the rope, seeing the scorching sun, feeling its piercing light on his skin… Shiki stopped resisting… as they wrap the rope around his neck, he knew it was… just… As his body drops, he reflects on his choices, the life he chose… As his soul… not that I believe people have souls or anything but still… As his soul ascends from his body, he looks down at his hanging corpse and knew that this was the only possible conclusion… Everything's alright… This is where his road leads…"

"Hmm… Handcuffs? Did they have handcuffs back when people were hanged?"

"I don't know… possibly?"

"Why is it not in modern time if you're not sure? Why hanging anyway?"

"I like hanging… Heh… that's a great way to start off a sentence isn't it? But hanging… hanging is different than the other methods… Beheading is simple and cold, so is the electric chair. The torturous methods of the old days were just barbaric. Drowning seems indifferent. Burning is too grand. But hanging… hanging leaves your corpse up high for all to see. It sets an example. It's justice..."

"That's a pretty twisted concept of justice."

"We're two very twisted people."

"Still… You are stretching it a little… this is Monokuma's execution y'know? He probably has something wacky in mind." She says, her chin on both of her hands, as if she was listening to a bedtime story.

"Haha yeah…"

"Certainly was exciting though… Didn't think you were one for justice Nakahara-kun."

"Yeah… well… It's still a noble thing… I just have no faith in it… We are two very sad nihilistic young people aren't we?"

"See? It would have been great. You don't care much for living either. But now… we'll never have it… You no longer care. The game would not have been the same. I hate you for it you know?"

"That wouldn't be a desirable outcome for me…"

"No? What's wrong with it?"

"I wouldn't want one of us to die either way…"

"Sooner or later we're all going to die. Since we're most likely all going to die in here anyway, a satisfying conclusion would have been nice…"

"…what if we manage to escape?"

"Fat chance. And even then… it's lonely out there…"

"Lonely huh... I think I know what you mean… I could keep you company if you so desire."

Yasuhiro grins. "Bold."

"Yeah… well… uh… I meant…"

"Smooth too."

"Shut up…"

Her amusement drops quickly. "You won't live long with your heart like that anyway…"

"Pfft… I'll live long enough."

"Uh-huh. How does forty years sounds?"

"…what?"

"Togami said that's how long people in that condition live, in average."

"Forty huh… I'm down with that…"

"Good for you… I'm not."

"I'll live longer though, in fact… I'll live longer than you…" _What the hell am I saying?_

"Sure you will…"

"You don't believe me."

"I don't believe you."

Seeing an opportunity, I smirk. "How about a gamble, Celestia Ludenberg?"

"Oh?"

"I will not die before you. That's my bet."

"That's a bet you cannot win. The Super High-School Level Gambler does not lose her games, and this game is on her side from the start."

"My bet remains. I will not die before you. That's a bet I plan on winning."

"Yeah sure maybe if you kill."

"No." I say, firmly. "I'll win this bet without that, otherwise it means nothing. I won't let his game claim either of us either."

She sits still, considering my proposition. Eventually, she asks a simple question, quietly. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"I thought you don't make promises."

"First time for everything little princess."

"Pinkie swear?" she holds her finger out, face still deadpan.

I let out a chuckle. "Heh heh… Christ, how old are you?"

She was not amused.

"Pinkie swear." I wrap my finger around hers tightly. "I won't die first, that's my bet."

"Indeed… This sounds like a dull game, but I'll humor you…"

"Heh heh… sure…"

Yasuhiro ignores my sarcastic chuckle and sits back, waiting, as if that whole conversation didn't happen. _I hope she took it seriously though… Would be pretty sad otherwise… What's she waiting for anyway… Oh right…_

"Are you seriously still waiting for me to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Oh for fuck's sake…"

"I don't give up easily Nakahara-kun."

"This is just childishness if you ask me…"

She shrugs.

_Might well be the big man… Beside I need to know whether this'll work…_ "Fine, I give up, I'll sleep… But… don't leave while I sleep…"

She blinks a few times, probably waiting for me to deliver the punch line that doesn't exist. "How old are you Nakahara-kun…"

"Be quiet…"

"What are you afraid of, nightmares?"

"Uh… something like that…" _Except mine has me talking craps at myself in a torturous looking chair while I slowly lose my own mind as well as my desire to continue living so please don't make me go there again._

"If you think…"

"Please?"

Yasuhiro just sits there, staring down at me. After a while she shakes her head in disbelief, grabs a book she had stored somewhere and starts reading.

"Uh… that's a yes right?"

No answer.

"Guess that's what I'll have to go with…" I start to close my eyes, before remembering something. _Well it can't hurt._ "Yasuhiro?"

"Hmm?"

"What's Despair's twin?"

"Desire."

"…what?"

She looks at me strangely, tilting her head. "Desire of the endless, Despair's twin. They're the twin of the endless remember? Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Despair, Delirium. They're all siblings, but Despair and Desire were twins. Didn't you read the book I gave you last time we were standing watch?"

"That's… I… I compartmentalize entertainment and business so I don't mix up the two when… what… A BLOODY FICTIONAL CHARACTER IN MY COMIC? THAT'S FUCKING STUPID! H-HE DIDN'T JUST PULL THAT SHIT ON ME!"

"Well whatever you're talking about, it seems to have worked pretty well where I'm standing."

"S-SHUT UP!" _That fucking bear! I'm going to make good use of that CD when I get it back from him… This is making me feel incredibly stupid…_ I close my eyes in frustration and decide to sleep out the embarrassment.

Things continue like that in silent, so silent that the 'tick tock' from the clock seems oppressively loud now that his voice has stopped completely. _This isn't bad though… Someone's here with me… I won't have that dream again… He won't come out… And damn I didn't realize how sleepy I am… This isn't too bad… I can live with this._

* * *

**Infirmary, Evening**

I open my eyes, squinting at the oppressively white room. This would be the infirmary… Right… Heart disease and all that… So I went to sleep huh… No weird dream… That means…

"Morning" Yasuhiro greets, eyes still on her book.

I blink a few times to clear out the sleep. "Hello…" I start eventually. "What time is it?"

"Six. That's around eight to nine hours of sleep. Half my day's wasted Nakahara-kun."

"Yeah… Sorry… and thanks…" I get up slowly, instinctively scanning the area to see whether anything was off. "Damn… if only I have…"

Yasuhiro wordlessly shoves a cup of my usual _fabulous_ coffee straight at me.

"Uh… thanks..." I take a sip. _Not quite warm anymore but it'll do nicely._ "That's… quite considerate… how did you get it anyway?"

"I made Kuwata get one when he brought you lunch."

"And where's my lunch?"

"I ate it."

_Unbelievable…_ "Might as well I suppose… Hold on a second… Your twin-drills are off."

"They were heavy."

"I can imagine… What if…"

"I locked the doors."

I frown. "Y'know people might get ideas…" No response. "Ah whatever… who cares…" I continue sipping my coffee quietly. This is as good a way to begin the day as any I suppose… "By the way…"

"Hello… Hello… Attention please…" Monokuma appears on a nearby monitor. "Now that everyone's ready… Please gather in the gymnasium. That's all. See you soon!"

"Bollocks…" I grumble. "Tragedy striking in ten…"

"It seems three day an incentive is becoming a thing…" Yasuhiro muses.

"Or three days a murder…"

"Or three days a trial…"

"Three days an execution?"

"Unless the villain actually wins"

"I suppose."

"This is stupid…" she points out.

"You started it."

"…get up." She orders, and begins putting her clip-on back on.

"Do you… really… need to put those on?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Yeah… but… still… nevermind…"

"Do you have something against twin-drills?"

"Well no but… nevermind…" _It's not that I'm not fond of you having them… It's that I'm fond of you not having them… Can't say that now can I?_

She eventually finishes and takes a deep breath. Her eyes are closed, as if she's processing something. After a while, she opens her eyes, smiles and all the sudden she's someone else. "Shall we take our leave Nakahara-san?" Ludenberg asks.

* * *

**Gymnasium, Night**

"There you are Nakahara!" Maizono greets as we arrive. "You look a lot better!"

"Yeah no kidding…" Kuwata says. "What did you… do… in there Celes?"

Ludenberg saw the opportunity coming and she isn't going to let this one go without being creepy… "We all have our talents Kuwata-san, I happen to excel in special… services…"

"Oh… you mean… Oh… Ooooh…"

"She's bullshitting you!" I say quickly. "I just had some sleep is all! And don't you dare imagine weird shits!"

"What's so weird about…" Ludenberg starts.

"Don't." Maizono insists. "We'll drop this topic right here. We're not going to start talking about bl-… we're not going to talk about weird things."

"Maizono-san, were you about to say…"

"No!"

"Eheheh…"

"Can you obnoxious weirdos keep it down over there?" Togami says, annoyed.

"As long as they're not…" Ishimaru starts, in a noticeably weaker tone than he would have had a few days ago.

"Nobody asked you."

Ishimaru just stands there, powerless. _This was always the case… lack of power, lack of authority, lack of control. It's only now that he realizes it. This group mentality has always been a joke from the start. There was never a group, only sixteen teenagers with conflicting characters and agendas._

"You will treat him better than that." Kirigiri insists. "He gathered us to nurse you back to health when no one else bothered. If you won't show him the gratitude he deserves, keep your mouth shut."

Togami clicks his tongue and, surprisingly, offers no rebuttal.

"T-Thanks Kirigiri…" Ishimaru says, considerably more cheerful.

"Don't mention it."

I briefly glance at Oowada. He looks increasingly irritated, possibly due to Ishimaru looking more powerless by the second. _That one still cares. That's something at least._ Occasionally, he, Asahina and Oogami lean in to have a conversation. _Those three have grown closer in the past few days. Suppose that's one of the benefits of being in a smaller group._

And then Monokuma appears out of nowhere. "Hey, looks like everyone's here! Let's get going then huh?!"

"Spit it out, what's your incentive this time?" Togami asks.

"Whatever it may be, we will not bend to your will." Oogami insists.

"Upupu, there's no need to get so worked up…" Monokuma says. "I've changed my strategy this time! Up til now, I've been fighting against ya, all pew pew north wind and stuff… So I thought ya might need some nice, warm sun for once! Daaaaahahaha! So, I've prepared this!" Monokuma claps his hands. Stacks of money rain from the ceiling, piling up impressively. "Ten billion yen for whoever manages to graduate! TEN. BILLION. YEN! Whadya think? You're frothing at the mouth, ain'tcha?"

_That's… disappointingly straightforward I must say…_

"You know, even ten billion yens…" Naegi starts.

"…is short a few too many zeroes." Togami finishes.

"…"

_What the fuck do Togamis spend their money on? Hmm… do they have a singular bank account? Something to keep in mind…_

"Money, indeed, is one of the most basic incentives…" Kirigiri assesses.

"Too basic for our quirky captor I must say." Ludenberg muses.

"We've made it this far!" Asahina shouts. "There's no way we'd kill each other over some stupid money."

"You cannot place a value on human life." Oogami says.

"Yeah it's like what everybody's saying…" Naegi starts. "It doesn't matter how much, we won't kill our friends!"

_Said three people who probably have been financially secure all their lives… Excuse me for being materialistic but money is always an attractive thought. Still… it is admittedly a considerably weaker incentive than the previous two… But then again would anyone need any incentive other than getting the hell out of here?_

"This is getting old y'know? You keep fighting to keep everyone on the straight and narrow, 'kay? " Monokuma says, before disappearing entirely.

"W-We're alright now, right?" Asahina asks. "Nobody here would kill a friend over some silly money… right?"

"Did you already forget the moral of our last story?" Togami asks. "Not everyone sees the world through your eyes."

"I-Is there anyone here with financial problems?" Ishimaru asks nervously.

_Not anymore, no. My clients are rich. So are my victims, incidentally. People pay an awful lot for giving secrets… and a lot more for keeping. Tee hee._

"I doubt anyone who's good enough at what they do to get into Hope's Peak would have any urgent financial needs." Maizono points out.

"A fair assessment…" I say. "It's worth pointing out, however, that getting out of here should be incentive enough for any of us."

"There's no need to worry." Togami says. "It'll happen when it happens, and that's all there is to it."

"Yeah but…" Kuwata starts. "The previous two times he did something like this… the murder happened in the same damn day…"

"Third time the charm?" Ludenberg asks.

"We can hope…"

"Hope… Hope… It won't be enough!" Ishimaru shouts suddenly. "Especially now, when we're divided like this! We need to be together again to prevent what happened last time!"

_Fuck's sake…_ "Need I remind you that the previous two murders happened while we were together?" I ask.

"Yes but…"

"It has always been stupid from the start." Togami says. "An alliance? As if. Everyone's here an enemy. That was, is, and will always be the case, with or without Monokuma's game."

"That's…"

"Look at you Ishimaru…" Oowada starts. "You're way too soft, way too compromising. This will never work like this. No one here's strong enough to band us all together. Nothing here gives us reason to."

"I… I know that!" Ishimaru shouts. "I know that now… but… I still want us to…"

"We'd all want lots of things Ishimaru…" I say. "Some of us can get what we want, some of us can't. You've proven yourself unable to lead. The students here have proven themselves unable to follow. There was never any cause to. Working together isn't possible unless their lives are at risk. Their lives won't be at risk until someone dies. No one here's willing to die I wager, so that's that."

Ishimaru's figure becomes increasingly lifeless. He seems to have given up hope. "I see… I… see… I guess it's inevitable… Of course… Perhaps… Of course… Everyone, please be safe… Don't leave your room after curfew… You're dismissed…"

"No one's dismissed, you…" Togami starts, before realizing that Ishimaru no longer listens.

"Let's not pull salt over his wound…" Kirigiri says. "We should all go back to our room now and call it a day. I know it's early, but any extra step to preventing the next murder is desirable at this point."

"Before I leave…" I say before everyone was gone. "Who has the gun?"

"Why do you ask? Only a fool would use the gun for murder."

"Desperation does things to people you see. I don't think anyone would use it today either but just in case, who has the gun?"

"I do…" Naegi answers. "Ishimaru gave it to me, saying I was the least likely to succumb to Monokuma's incentives, so…"

"Make sense… you hang on to it Naegi. Putting a gun in someone's hand gives him… ideas… You though… I'd feel safe with you having a doomsday machine."

"Uh… thanks... I guess…"

"You're welcome. I'll take my leave now. Night. If the murderer comes for any of you, be sure to leave some obvious clues."

* * *

**Celes's Room, Late Night**

_Bedtime at seven? I think not Kirigiri… Even if I wasn't completely a night person who works better the further he is from the goddamn sun, seven is insane… So me, Maizono, and Kuwata all gathered in Ludenberg's room to find something that sufficiently wastes time, y'know, like last time when we had that incredibly cheery drinking game. This is turning out a lot more uneventful though, which is great. Uneventful is great. It's manageable and predictable. Uneventful I can work with. This should get me good and ready for tomorrow's inevitable corpse, trial and execution._

_So… we had poker, board games, word games, tricks, singing (by the two lovebirds) and this and that. We took great care to keep out the ones with the potential for getting us depressed again and wasted more time than we anticipated. Incidentally, curfew was about an hour ago, but as Kuwata has said, who gives a toss._

"What the hell are those weird looking cards Celes?" Kuwata asks while absentmindedly glancing around the room.

Maizono takes a few steps toward the objects in question to examine them. "Tarots? Celes I didn't realize you were into these."

"I'm not." She says. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested though… There's something intriguing about them… I did some casual research about them but I'm no expert. That and they're cards, and the Super High-School Level Gambler needs all the cards in the world to validate her title."

"Sounds fun!" Maizono says as she grabs them and starts shuffling. "You know what the cards mean, yes?"

"That I do, they don't work that way though…"

"Who cares!" Maizono randomly picks three cards out of the deck and tosses them in front of us. "What do these mean?"

"This isn't a good idea…" Kuwata says. "Last time…"

"Oh shut up Kuwata. Celes?"

_Reversed Wheel of Fortune, Upright Empress, Upright Strength…_

Ludenberg sighs. "Bad luck, femininity and strength… compassion works as well I suppose…"

"See Kuwata? That wasn't so bad now was it…"

"Someone's going to pick something depressing… I just know it…" Kuwata grumbles.

"You have a go."

"I-I'll pass... I'm not taking any chances… Remember how well the drinking game turned out?"

"Pfft… I bet even Celes has more balls than you do… Have a go Celes!"

"You're awfully cheery today aren't you Maizono?" Ludenberg muses, as she shuffles the deck and picks out three of hers.

_Reversed Hermit, Upright Star, Upright Death_

"See!? Death!" Kuwata says. "I knew something depressing was going to come up!"

"Actually…" Ludenberg says. "Contrary to popular belief, death's a pretty good card to have."

"See what Kuwata?" Maizono mocks.

"Oh shut up… what does it mean anyway?" Kuwata asks. "Don't see how death could be associated with anything positive if you ask me…"

"Change or transformation." She answers. "Moving from one stage to another basically."

"That… doesn't sound too bad actually… What do the other two cards mean?"

"Wisdom and grandeur." Ludenberg flashes a spotless smile.

_Bullshit… Reversed Hermit is Withdrawal and Loneliness. Upright Star is Hope and Renewal._

"Two out of three Kuwata…" Maizono chides. "Depressing huh?"

"Oh shut up." He grumbles. "Nakahara! Show her!"

"You're awfully into this aren't you?" I chuckle, shuffling the deck and plucking three of my cards.

_Reversed Justice, Reversed Star, Reversed Death_

_Oh dear…_

"Well? Celes?" Maizono asks. "Justice and Star are clearly good right? So is death apparently."

"Upright Death is good…" Ludenberg says. "Reversed… that's another story…"

"Yeah? Well what do they mean?"

Ludenberg glances at me, seeing no objection, she goes ahead. "Reversed Justice stands for dishonesty and injustice. Reversed Star stands for lack of faith and… despair. Reversed Death stands for the inability to move on."

"Ha! Knew it!" Kuwata cheers. "Depressing stuffs!"

"Tch…" Maizono clicks her tongue in frustration. "You're awfully happy about it…"

"Uh… sorry…"

"Well who cares. No one here took it seriously right?"

Each of us shrugs or does something along that line. How they feel about it is something else entirely…

"Well it is getting rather late…" Maizono points out. "We're more than an hour passed curfew actually… Ishimaru would throw a hissy fit if he finds out…"

"I think he's passed the point of caring." Ludenberg giggles.

"Still… we should really…" Maizono stops midsentence as she tries to open the door. "What the…"

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It… It won't open…"

"Let me have a go…" Kuwata gets up and tries pushing it open by banging on it with his whole weight. "It won't open!"

"That would be an issue…" Ludenberg says.

"What's wrong with it?" I ask.

He tries banging on it a few more times. "It's not locked. Something's blocking it from the outside!"

"Maybe it's because it's passed curfew?"

"I-I don't think so…" Maizono says. "The door didn't lock itself last time I…"

_Last time you tried to kill him Maizono?_

"Hello there!" Monokuma greets on a nearby monitor. "Seems you have a bit of a problem…"

"I don't recall any rule along this line…" Ludenberg says.

"Well there isn't… But rest assure you'll be free to go in the morning! I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would I?" The monitor switches off.

"So… Is this his doing or not?" Kuwata asks.

"No clue… but I suppose the door's not opening any time soon?" I ask

"Nope. No chance."

"Well whoopie fucking doo…"

"So… What now?" Maizono asks. "Is sleeping here an option?"

Ludenberg sighs. "Regrettably… I don't suppose any of you would be willing to sleep in the bathroom?"

"The bathroom's locked after curfew." I point out.

"Ah… always thought that was a strange decision on our captor's part…"

"Well what is important here is that there's only one bed…"

"You can probably fit two people into it…" Kuwata points out.

Ludenberg sighs again. "Maizono, if I have to pick my poisons."

"W-What about us?"

"The floor's warm last I check." Ludenberg smiles.

"It's cold as fuck!"

"Oh is it? Oh well."

"C-Can we at least have a blanket?"

"Obviously not. Although the idea of two men sharing a blanket is considerably intriguing…"

"Intriguing isn't the word I'd use…" I say.

"Arousing?"

"Definitely not arousing…"

"Shut up!" Kuwata shouts. "W-We're not seriously sleeping on the floor without even a blanket are we?"

"I'm afraid you'll be sleeping on the floor without even a blanket." Ludenberg says with an inappropriately pleasant smile.

"That's… That's not okay! I'm not down with that!"

"Please sleep on the floor Kuwata."

"I said no!"

"Sleep on the floor Kuwata."

"Just because…"

"Sleep Kuwata."

"Come on now…"

" **SLEEP!** "

"Eeeek! Okay!"

"Thank you~"

_That's a rather impressive skill she got…_

_I don't care either way. I deal with cold better than I deal with hot anyway._ I thought as I crunch up in a corner and close my eyes. _Though sleeping with my suit vest on would certainly be uncomfortable… speaking of which…_

"Aren't you going to change Celes?" Maizono asks. "Can't imagine you sleeping with your elaborate outfit…"

"Oh yeah don't your clip-ons get heavy or something?" Kuwata asks.

"…how do you know they were clip-ons?"

_Kuwata you ginger loud-mouth dumb shit…_

I sneakily glance back at those two and briefly catch Ludenberg's eyes burning a hole through my skull with her gaze. _Kuwata, I want you to know that what I'm about to do is completely justified and that I have no regret._ "Those were hairclips? Ah… That must be what he saw in the bathhouse when he peeped in on you two. At least I assumed he did since he proudly announced his intention to do so."

"K-Kuwata… you…" Maizono says.

"N-No… That's a lie… NAKAHARA YOU SHAMELESS TR-" _and that's as far as he got before his head goes under Maizono's feet._ I close my eyes and crunch up for warmth to the sound of his skull crunching between the force of Maizono's stomp and the floor. His screams and pleas were endlessly soothing. I had many pleasant dreams that night, which mainly involved Kuwata being beaten into submission by a Ludenberg with a whip and a smile that has BDSM written all over it.


	25. Chapter 25

"We got a corpse here! We'll be holding a Class Trial pretty soon, so make good use of the time you've got!"

_What a fantastic start to yet another wonderful day…_

"Y-You heard that right?" Kuwata asks nervously. _Right… the door was blocked last night so we had to sleep in Ludenberg's room…_

"Unfortunately…" Ludenberg answers. "Go check the door Kuwata."

So he did, it opens nicely. "I-It worked!"

"Evidently. Can you tell us what was blocking the way?"

"There was a chair here… someone moved it out of the way. There's one in front of every room… or I assume there was… someone moved them all to the side. Hold on a second… There's a broken chair in front of Oogami's room."

"That explains…"

"She probably brute forced her way out…" Maizono says. "Her being the Super High-School Level Fighter and all…"

"More importantly, we have a corpse." I point out.

"Yes we do… Go check on it while I get change." Ludenberg orders.

"Might well… Kuwata, Maizono, let's go."

I quickly glance at the clock as I leave the room. 7:30, half an hour passed the usual wakeup call. It's understandable that we missed that one since we all gone to bed pretty bloody late.

We can hear people talking as soon as we step into the hallway. Heading in that direction, I spot a trail of blood right in front of the bathhouse. Inside, I see Oogami and Asahina gathering around something, talking. The room, on the other hand, is completely trashed. Furniture are fallen, chairs are knocked over, clothes are sprawled all over.

"Another one…" Oogami whispers.

"One of them did it…" Asahina says.

"We don't know that…"

"Yes we do! One of them must have done it… Those amoral…"

"Ladies." I greet.

"Eeeek!"

"Nakahara." Oogami nods.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to see what we have to work with today." I point out calmly. _I'll just ignore your previous accusation Asahina…_

"W-What if…" Asahina starts. "What if one of you did it!? We can't…"

"Asahina…" Oogami calms her down. "We're all in this together now. They deserve to know. Their lives, like ours, will be at risk today."

Asahina looks like she's about to protest, but gives up before she makes a further fool out of herself. They move out of the way.

Sprawled on the floor was Ishimaru's corpse, blood around him. He lays on his front, with a hole straight through the back of his head to his forehead, most likely a bullet hole.

"Where's the gun?" I ask.

"D-Didn't Naegi say…" Asahina starts.

"Just in case, no one found the gun around here right?"

"N-No…"

"Bollocks… Where's Naegi?"

"You don't seriously think…" Maizono starts.

"I don't think anything yet, but Naegi had the gun. Kuwata, go get him."

To my surprise, he just nods and does as I said.

"I'll assume you're responsible for freeing us from our room Oogami?"

"Yes."

"Can you recount exactly what happened?"

"You're not the damn investigator here! Don't…" Asahina shouts.

"It's alright…" Oogami says. "This'll just make us look suspicious anyway. I got up, discovered that the door was locked, brute forced my way out, freed Asahina, moved all the chairs out of the way, spotted the trail of blood and here we are."

"No one came with you?"

"No one but Asahina. You were the first people we saw today."

"I see…" _Truth? Lies? Can't quite tell. I'm inclined to believe that Oogami wouldn't resort to… this… not when she could just as easily break his neck with one hand. But what I'm inclined to believe didn't help with the previous two cases…_

"G-Guys?" Someone's behind us… Naegi… _You have some explaining to do my little friend…_ "What's going… ah… is that…"

"Ishimaru"

"N-No way…"

"Where's the gun?"

"Huh?"

"The gun. Where is it?"

"I-In my drawer, back at my room…"

"Are you sure?"

"Well…"

"Go get it."

Naegi, predictably, nervously complied, accompanied by Kuwata.

"You don't think he…" Maizono starts.

"I think nothing Maizono, be quiet."

"Do you talk to all your friends like that?" Asahina asks.

"When there's a corpse involved, yes."

"Ishimaru this time is it?" Ludenberg arrives suddenly. "As expected…"

"What do you mean as expected?" Asahina asks angrily.

"He was losing it. That fact was clear as day."

"That doesn't mean…"

"Quiet!" I shout. "It doesn't matter. There's a murderer out there, focus your rage on him, nothing else."

"It could have been suicide." Ludenberg suggests casually.

"There isn't a weapon at the scene."

"I see…"

"There's also the matter of our room being blocked last night. Someone was trying to hide something."

"Rather crudely too…"

"It worked."

"It did…"

"Um… guys?" Naegi returns.

"Don't you dare disappoint me now…" I grumble. "You had **one** thing to keep… Don't you dare tell me you messed up…"

"T-The gun's gone…"

"You incompetent wide-eyed mummy boy sack of shits..."

"That's uncalled for Nakahara!" Maizono shouts.

"IS IT? HE HAD **ONE** GUN! IN HIS ROOM! **LOCKED** AWAY! AND HE **LOST** IT!"

"But still…"

"Or perhaps he didn't mess up… Perhaps he's the killer… Kuwata, tie him up…"

"NO!"

"A-Are you sure?" Kuwata asks nervously.

"I didn't do it!" Naegi shouts. "I-I'm sorry I lost it but…"

"Tie him up. I'll give him the usual treatment. I'll pull the story out from under his skin if I have to…"

"I-I won't let you!" Maizono yells. "This is too…"

"We have a few hours before the trial start! I'm not going to let any of us die because this little twat…"

"Nakahara…" Ludenberg says.

"WHAT!?"

"This is dangerous…"

"Yeah sure it is he's…"

"…for you…"

"Huh? I…"

She places a hand on my chest, and finally I notice my heart rate going at a dangerous rate.

"S-Shit…"

"You of all people can't afford to lose your head Nakahara."

"I-I know…" I step back, place a hand on my chest and breathe slowly. I notice my other hand has been gripping my knife unconsciously all this time. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ "Sorry… That was a bit much…"

"I-I'm sorry as well…" Naegi apologizes. "I know I messed up… but…"

"W-Was…" Painful coughs… "When was the last time you **know** you have the gun in your room?"

"Um… When I first got it?"

"…when was that?"

"…three days ago…"

"Naegi you mentally-damaged piece of…" _No… Calm your tits Shiki…_ "Right… Three days ago… Who has been in your room since?"

"Kirigiri, Ishimaru, Togami entered on the first day to…"

"THE FIRST BLOODY DAY! In three days who know how many times it could have exchanged hands! Naegi you…" _No! Bad Shiki!_ "…right… and any of them could have taken it?"

"I… guess…"

_Today's not a good day for murder Shiki… Today's not a good day for murder… An honest mistake stemmed from simple carelessness and naivety is all it was… But perhaps taking a bit of his skin wouldn't hurt… Yes it would hurt! That's the bloody point! Because of this inept fool we… Bad Shiki! Today's not a good day for murder Shiki… Another day…_

"Nakahara, I think it's best you go get a cup of coffee while people with more tolerance for stupid deal with Naegi no?" Ludenberg suggests. "Any more of this and your heart's going to burst I'm afraid."

"S-Sorry…" Naegi mumbles.

* * *

**Recreation Room**

"Y-You're alright there dude?" Kuwata asks.

_A sip, Shiki… Coffee makes everything more bearable…_ "Yes… I'm alright…"

"You really gave Naegi…"

" **DON'T. TALK. ABOUT. NAEGI.** " _Heart rate Shiki, careful…_

"Okay okay… So… um… What do you think of all this? Could it be… murder?"

"Well obviously. How else did he die?"

"Um… shooting himself in the face?"

"The gun wasn't found anywhere near him."

"Someone took it from him maybe? Last time someone who messed with the crime scene too."

"That someone now has a bit less skin on him." I chuckle.

"A fair point…"

"Who would have done it though? He's no threat during the trials and he doesn't go out of his way to make enemies…"

"Ishimaru and Oowada don't seem to get along very well…"

"Not to the point of straight-up murdering though…"

"Who knows… people's minds are funny…" _Yes they are…_ "I'd say Togami and Kirigiri could have done it…" Kuwata suggests.

"Togami was one of the ones likely to have taken the gun so that's a fair point. Moreover he's now unable to perform many physical tasks so firearm is one of the few ways he could easily kill someone. That and his whole sociopathic tendencies but I can't throw stones in that direction. Kirigiri though… we know bugger all about her, why her?"

"Because we know bugger all about her."

"Ah… Good point…"

"Could the ones with Oowada have done it?"

"Unlikely… but… Asahina being the wildly impulsive one… we can't rule out that front… and because we would never in a million years expect Oogami to need firearms, perhaps that's precisely why she would have used it."

"…Naegi?"

"Don't. Get me. Started."

"…right… so… everyone but us?"

"Everyone but us"

* * *

**Investigation**

**Bathhouse**

_The crime scene… Well nothing new about it I suppose… still trashed pretty bad. Someone fought pretty hard here. Looking at the way the furniture are fallen, I can't really see the direction the fight was taking, but it must have gone on pretty long for things to get this bloody chaotic… though there's something strange about the way this room was messed up… Can't quite put my hand on it…_

_Whatever, first thing first, Monokuma's file…_

**. A hole was found in the middle of his forehead going all the way through his skull, likely the cause of death** _(oh thanks captain Obvious)_.

**. No other wound was found on the body.**

**. Has been dead for at least a few hours.**

**. A trail of blood behind the body leads out of the bathhouse and cuts off abruptly.**

_No other wound huh… Guess I shouldn't rule out the possibility of poison… Starvation and dehydration seems highly unlikely… Drowning… possible… we've got water nearby after all… In the end though it's likely just a bullet…_

_Been dead for at least a few hours, keyword: at least. Could have happened before curfew for all we know. We did go to our rooms early last night._

_Trail of blood cuts off abruptly… Perhaps the blood was left while he crawled toward the bathhouse? Why the bathhouse? Though to be fair a dying person would probably just crawl away from his murderer so maybe it's sheer coincidence._

_Well nothing more to learn without touching the body itself…_

"Kirigiri, I have…" I start.

"No."

"…I beg your pardon?"

"We're not exchanging clues this time…"

"…why?"

"Because."

"…"

_Women are funny people…_

I stand there, watching Kirigiri going over the body, checking areas… _Wait a minute… she's not investigating... she's pretending too… there's a certain amount of carelessness and indifference to her movements…_

"You're not really checking the body." I point out.

"…"

"Why?"

"…I have my reasons…"

"Like already knowing who the villain is?"

"…no…"

_That's what a villain would say…_

Kirigiri gets up abruptly and walks out. I make no attempt to stop her. _Something's off… I'll have to keep this in mind. This is not going to help your case Kirigiri. We're in trouble if she turns out to be the villain though… This one has been doing most of the work thus far and our collective survivability is going downhill without her._

I turn the corpse over for a careful examination. The file was accurate as far as I can tell. A hole, no other wound. Blood around him. Judging by his facial expression… I'd say he knew what his murderer was about to do. He wasn't shot from behind then? The trashed room does suggest a struggle… Still, judging things by the corpse's facial expression is quite unreliable, let's not put much hope in that. Well there doesn't seem to be much...

I found something in his pocket… a piece of paper? I roll it open. In it, written in impressively neat letters:

**Meet me in the hallway when the others are all in their rooms.**

**Tell no one of this.**

**Please.**

_Interesting… Seems our killer forgot something of his… sloppy sloppy… This will be very useful indeed._

I shove that last bit of clue into my pocket and take one final look around before heading into the bathing area.

No obvious clues here. _Hold on a second… wasn't there more towels in the corner before? Don't we get resupplies on a daily basis? It's possible the villain used this to wipe the blood… but the trail of blood is still there… Moreover, these towels are pretty damn big, shoving them down the toilet won't do. The incinerator perhaps? Should remember this, might be useful._

Everything else seems to be in order so I begin heading out, avoiding the fallen furniture on the way. _Am I forgetting something?_

_Wait… if this room was beaten up like this…_

I approach the locker where Alter Ego was kept… _Still there… good…_

"Is something wrong Nakahara-san?" the screen boots up suddenly.

"Shhh… I was just checking whether you were okay…"

"Oh. I'm alright, thanks for worrying about me! But why do you… I… I-Is that?"

_Right… webcam…_ "Yes, that's Ishimaru…"

"No way…"

_Can machines cry? Because I'm pretty bloody sure this one's about to._

"Quiet… we still have to keep you a secret. I'll tell you about this later if you want me to."

"Sniff… okay… I just… okay…"

"I'm shooting for the stars here but did you see or hear anything last night? That would… y'know enlighten us as to what happened here?"

"Nothing… Not a thing…"

I sigh. "Of course… that would be too easy…"

"Sorry…"

"Forget it. Be quiet now and stay safe okay?"

"Okay… You guys… You guys survive the next trial okay? Please?"

"Will try…"

"Promise? Now that my lord isn't visiting me anymore…"

"Not making any promises I can't keep Alter Ego."

"T-That's…"

"I can lie if it makes you feel any better."

"…it's alright… I understand… You can't make that kind of promise… I… I'll wait…"

"You do that. Stay safe."

* * *

**Garbage Room**

"Seems we have a sloppy villain on our hands…" Togami says.

"Yup…" I say.

_He left the damn key in the door! Someone definitely got rid of the evidences, or tried too... I mean the bloody key!_

"Who was in charge of disposing the garbage after Yamada died?" Togami asks.

"I-Ishimaru…" Naegi says.

"Well that's bloody convenient isn't it?" I grumble. "The killer just took the key off his corpse then!"

"Probably yeah… Maybe the killer was in a hurry?"

"If so let's hope he left some more clues in there…" _Though that makes little sense since he had time to block all our rooms last night. One would think that had given him plenty of time to be careful with hiding the evidences._

I approach the door to turn the key. _Christ this thing is loud! Who the hell designed this? It echoes all the way to the hallway._

"Blood…" Togami points to a few drops on the floor, right in front of the incinerator. The smear looks as if it was stepped on by someone trying to wipe it off.

_That's something at least…_

"Why would there be blood in here?" Naegi asks. "The murder happened all the way out there."

"It's possible the killer got some blood on him during the fight. The crime scene did suggest quite a struggle. But then again no one was missing any part of their usual attires back there, so if that was the case I don't know what was dumped into the incinerator."

"He could have gotten changed."

"The key clearly suggested our killer was in a hurry."

_Something to consider for the trial…_

"Naegi, go check the incinerator." Togami orders.

"…why me?"

"Are you asking someone of my status to touch that thing?"

"What he was meant to say…" I say. "Are you asking someone with two fingers flayed to do some heavy lifting?"

Togami glares at me, no doubt intending to look intimidating. He just ends up looking pitiful. I imagine he'd be clenching his fist right now, had that simple action not been enough to cause him to scream.

Naegi, sensing the tension in the air, quickly approaches the incinerator and does as he was asked. "Ashes… this was definitely used…"

"Can you identify what was burnt?"

"I… don't think so…"

"Thought not…"

* * *

**Ishimaru's Room**

The room looks exactly as one would expect Ishimaru's room to look like: obsessively orderly. Okay fine my room's also obsessively orderly but that's for efficiency rather than some strange perfectionist compulsion that this room oozes.

_Well nothing more to see here…_

"Eheheh…" Ludenberg giggles.

"Hmm?"

"Can't you smell something out of place here Nakahara-san?"

I take a few sniffs around the place. "Um… what… alcohol?"

"Indeed. Never would have expected such thing to be in Ishimaru's room now would you?"

"You think it's connected to the murder somehow?"

"Perhaps… But these were here at least a day ago…"

"Your familiarity with alcohol is frightening…"

"We all have our talents. Still… alcohol… this case sounds more and more like a suicide by the second don't you think?"

"You're quite fond of this theory of yours."

"Proving a suicide is easier than finding a murderer."

"That doesn't change the fact that it was clearly murder. Everything about this case so far, aside from the alcohol and the fact that Ishimaru's not doing too well, screams murder."

"Fair enough. We'll see where this goes."

"Indeed."

I take one more look around the room. Again, nothing out of the ordinary. Just… stuffs… and a faint, out of place, smell of alcohol in the air…

"That thing with Kuwata last night…" Ludenberg starts… or maybe Yasuhiro…

_Oh balls…_

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Obviously not."

"I don't think you would either. You'd probably try blackmailing first."

"What? That makes sense no?"

"Heh… I'm not judging, I would as well."

_Birds of a feather…_

"But it's strange that he would tell you about his intention of peeping on us…"

"…um… yeah… strange that…"

"…without inviting you…"

_And here we go…_

"So did he?"

"Why do you think he would?"

"One feels less guilt when one has a partner."

_Fuck that's exactly what happened…_

"Did you?"

"If I say no would you believe me?"

"Possibly."

"If I say yes?"

"If you say yes… well… if it's Nakahara-kun… I… well... to be honest..."

I turn to her very slowly, checking whether she was serious. Yasuhiro sticks her tongue out at me, her face otherwise deadpan, ruining the effect. _What the hell was I expecting?_

"Moron. What did you think I was about to say?"

"…you're not cute at all…"

"No? What would a cute girl do?"

"Hmm… Fidget… Hands behind your back… Look downward… Blush… Stammer…" _I'm just pulling random stereotypes out of the air here…_

"Can you imagine Celes doing that? In these outfits?"

"Eh… No…"

Yasuhiro's deadpan face suddenly distorts into a shy expression. She even manages to conjure up a blush. Her hands go behind her back. Her eyes on her feet. Yasuhiro begins slowly rocking back and forth. "If you say yes… well… if it's Nakahara-kun… I…"

"…"

"How was that?"

_Focus Shiki… Investigation and everything…_ "It's… well… certainly… something..." _Master of charm Shiki…_

"Are you into that?"

"…not usually no…" _A minute ago the answer would have been a straight 'no'._

"Didn't think so. That's enough of that. Straighten your back. Chin up. Focus. Continue with the investigation and ace the next trial for us would you?"

_That's quite a shift in her tone… Focus Shiki! Investigation! Trial! Survival! All that stuffs!_

"And if I find out that you were peeping on us with Kuwata you owe me a few billion yens."

"…y'know an ordinary girl would have settled for beating the shit out of the culprit…"

"Why?"

"…good question… I never figured that one out either. A few billion yens sound much more useful."

"I know right? Ordinary girls are dumb."

"Heh heh… You're quite something…"

* * *

**Hallway**

The murderer clearly needed time to do something out here. These chairs were placed after curfew. It makes little sense however… Putting these chairs into place would take a very long time. There isn't any chair in the dorm area aside from the cafeteria. However the cafeteria is locked after curfew. Guess I should check the cafeteria later…

"What's this?" Maizono asks, her finger on the floor.

I turn her way to examine the thing in question. "Blood?"

"S-Seems so… There are other smears here and there too…"

"Where do they lead?"

"Nowhere… The trail dies off pretty soon…"

_Too good to be true I suppose…_ "How did we miss these before?"

"Because they weren't here…"

"You sure? Those are pretty small…"

"I notice these little details Nakahara. I would have seen them when we left our room had they been there."

"I… see… if that's the case… the murderer was walking through here, dripping blood even after we left our room? He was sneaking back into his room, after the chair was moved, so he can leave it naturally?"

"I… guess…"

"And had we actually kept someone here this whole time to watch out for anyone who wasn't in his room, we would have caught our villain right then?"

"…damn…"

"If we all end up dead during today's trial I want you to know that we bloody deserve it…"

* * *

**Cafeteria**

"Someone really didn't like these doors…" I mumble to myself.

The doors to the cafeteria are filled with small dents. Judging by the shape… it could have been anything I suppose. The dents are, understandably, uneven and of varying sizes and shapes but it's likely that they were caused by the same object. But what's important is that there's a small hole in the middle of the door, pointing slightly downward from where I'm standing. The hole is about… less than a meter above the floor. Its size suggests a bullet, but without the gun here, I can't really be sure.

_The bathhouse, the garbage room, the hallway and now the cafeteria… Our killer sure gets around…_

_Perhaps it was the victim, trying to get away. In his panic, he forgot the fact that the cafeteria locks itself after curfew._

_Not much else to see here I suppose…_

The interior of the cafeteria, however, remains spotless. The chairs, as I thought, did not come from here.

Oowada and Asahina are looking over the place, having a small conversation.

"You sure you're alright Oowada?" Asahina asks. "I know you two didn't get along lately but…"

"I'm… I'm fine now… I can't be weak now… We have to stay strong and find the one behind all this… and avenge my…"

"Yeah… I understand…"

_Excuse me but I'm starting to zone out at this point. Oowada's holding out better than I'd expect. Asahina too, considering. Perhaps they're finally getting used to all this?_

_Unproductive thoughts,_ I decided, _a villain to catch and, provided we succeed, a new floor that may provide more clues to our escape._

* * *

**1** **st** **Floor's Classroom** _(Does it matter which one?)_

_Found it…_

The chairs are missing from one of the classroom. This must be where the villain got them. Sixteen chairs… imagine that… running back and forth from here to the dorm sixteen times… eight times if you can carry two chairs at once but that's still a lot of effort and time spent. And these chairs aren't light either. These are Hope's Peak's quality chairs. Perhaps that explains why only Oogami was the only one able to break her way open.

But the point of all this is that someone spent an awful lot of effort to keep us in our rooms last night, and for what? Was the villain just paranoid that one of us might have broken the curfew? _To be fair at least four of us would have had last night but still…_

"Nakahara-san?" Naegi calls out from behind me.

_Deep breath… Keep calm…_ "Yes?"

"T-Togami wants us to gather in the cafeteria… there are things he wants to know…"

_Keep the conversation short Shiki…_ "Right. Fine. Will be there." _Suppose this will be beneficial for us all…_

* * *

**Cafeteria**

"Recount exactly what happened this morning." Togami orders.

Oogami sighs and gives the exact story she gave me. She got up after the morning call, left the room, saw the chairs, moved them, got Asahina and found the body.

"And you didn't get any of us?"

"No, that would have taken too long. I sensed something was wrong so I went and look as soon as I made sure Asahina was safe."

"Very convenient don't you think?"

She said nothing.

"Suppose… You didn't break out of your room, because the chair was never blocking it…"

"How would you explain the broken chair!?" Asahina shouts.

"It was broken and left there before she entered the room. Since everyone was locked in no one could have came out and seen it."

"Are you accusing…"

"Yes I am. Breaking the chair when it was arranged like that? That would have required inhuman strength…"

"You could lock me inside so I can demonstrate it again if you so desire."

This clearly caught him off guard. "Yes… but perhaps later… now we have a more important matter to discuss."

"The weapon?" Kirigiri asks.

"The weapon"

"S-Sorry…" Naegi mumbles.

"C-Could he have…" Oowada starts.

"We searched him and his room thoroughly." Kirigiri says.

"That proves nothing if the villain has access to the incinerator, which he did." Togami interrupts.

Kirigiri just nods.

"But to be sure, I demand everyone here to be searched on the spot. You are to give up your room key for this purpose as well."

"W-What…" Kuwata starts. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Y-Yeah!" Asahina chimes in. "You can't just demand that out of nowhere."

"I can and I did." Togami says.

"Eat dicks." Oowada says.

"Your keys, now"

_This is… not ideal… I have my notebook and Enoshima's knife in my room. Those need to stay hidden. Togami can still maintain an authoritative voice, someone's going to give in, causing the others to be more inclined to comply. If I reject it then, I'd stand out as the suspicious one._

_But then, this works both way._

I turn and start walking out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" Togami asks.

"Back to my investigation"

"Have you been listening? I said…"

"I heard. I just couldn't give a toss what you want Togami."

"He's right…" Kuwata says. "Who gives a shit about what you say, I'm out."

"Like I said, Togami, eat dicks." Oowada says and begin walking out.

_Success. Defiance breeds defiance. Authority's a fragile thing. If the rebellious ones cannot be squashed quickly, order starts tumbling down. This was the case for Ishimaru and this is the case now._

One by one the students just walk away, most of them without words. Togami just stands there, unable to stop us. _Establish yourself quickly as an outsider Togami, and this happens…_

* * *

**Cafeteria** (after some more fruitless investigation)

_Been here before, I know, and logically there's little to see here. But the dents and the hole on the door bother me, so here I am._

I close the door and start tracing where the bullet would have gone had it caused the hole. The spot where this theoretical bullet would have landed has no distinguishable feature, no mark or dent. _Are these floors just that good or did a bullet not come through here? If a certain someone still has a gun right now I'd be able to check… If a certain someone still has the gun right now the murder would not have happened… Calm yourself Shiki… Let's not have those murderous thoughts just yet…_

I sigh, purging my mind of any thought involving my knife going under Naegi's skin and continue my investigation.

_Or at least I would have…_

"Aww right!" Monokuma yells through a nearby monitor. "I think that's enough time to investigate no? Y'all know the drill by now so head to the courtroom when you're ready. See you guys soon!"

_That's that I suppose…_ I head out of the cafeteria, spotting Oogami checking something on the floor.

"Found something?" I ask.

She turns to me and shows me a used revolver bullet on her between fingers. "This wasn't here before."

_Interesting…_ I look around for any likely source. Oogami quicklys get my attention before quietly pointing to the ceiling. _Cracks..._

"It was stuck there."

"I don't see how anyone could reach that height…"

"I can."

"Heh… Honesty at its best… in any case, why would someone shoot the ceiling?"

"A question for the trial perhaps… I think we should go."

* * *

**Courtroom Foyer**

"Alright… Since this is probably the most important thing here… No one here admits he has the gun right?" Kuwata asks.

_The obvious silence ensues._

"Of course… No one found the bullet?"

"Obviously not." Togami says. "The killer had access to the garbage room. He would have taken care of that."

"I found the bullet." I say. "...or rather... Oogami found the bullet."

"Is that so…"

"Likely the only clue we're going to find about the gun too, since bullet cases won't be here."

"Wait… what's a bullet case?" Oowada asks.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"…yeah!?"

"That's basic firearm knowledge. Who the hell doesn't know these things?"

"…I don't…" Kuwata says.

"Well you're a natural moron so…"

"Neither do I…" Maizono says.

"Okay there are exceptions to every…"

"What's a bullet case Nakahara?" Asahina asks.

"Oh Christ…" I rub my head in despair at the current level of knowledge possessed by those of my age. "The casing is…"

"Skip the details!" Oowada yells.

"IT GETS PROPELLED OUT OF THE GUN WHEN FIRED OKAY?"

"Uh… why?"

"Well you see its purpose…"

"Y'know what, I don't care."

"…"

"So it's like a second bullet that comes out but doesn't kill." Kuwata displays his peerless expertise of firearms.

"It comes out the opposite direction and..."

"Right, got it."

"Ugh…"

"So why wouldn't there be one in this case?"

"Because revolvers' casings are..."

"Right, got it, because revolvers."

"..."

_Whoever said the world's a dangerous place clearly lives in a different world… These guys don't even know how firearms work!_

After a short while, Naegi, the late one-man-catastrophe arrives. Two Monokumas appear to greet him.

"Wassup!"

"There's more than one of you!?" Naegi asks. _There's a horrible thought._

"No, there's only one. It's all an illusion. You only think you see two. I'm utilizing the afterimage effect resulting from me moving back and forth at super high speed!"

"That's not how physics work." I say. "You see…"

"Tehehe… can you tell which Monokuma is the real one?"

"DOES NO ONE CARE ABOUT THESE VITAL TECHNICAL DETAILS ANYMORE!?"

"We don't have time for this!" Togami says.

"Sigh… You're no fun…" Monokuma whines. "Fine then…"

"Before that, I have a question." Kirigiri starts.

"Oh?"

"Do you know who the villain is this time?"

"Obviously"

"How?"

"I saw it with my own eyes! What's up with these dumb questions Kirigiri!?"

"I see… That's all."

_That's… an odd question certainly…_

"Ah whatever… The elevator's all yours kids. See y'all at the trial!"

"This case's weird… seriously weird…" Naegi mumbles.

"I imagine it'd be a lot less weird had you still have the gun. I imagine there won't be a case at all had you still have the gun." I point out.

"…I said I'm sorry…"

"You can apologize once we step out of this one alive. If we don't… well…"

The elevator opens. The students enter one by one. We descend.

A trial awaits. A villain still walks. A victim lays dead.

But does it really matter? Ishimaru's not getting up either way. Flesh and blood is all he is now. Will the next floor really help us in our escape? Isn't all this ultimately futile?

It doesn't really matter… We do what we can because we must. We do what we must because we can. I don't know if surviving for a few more days will be all that great, but I still want to see this through. I want to know what's going on. I want to know why my memories were taken. I can't do that dead.

Beside there's that promise…

If one of you has to die, so be it.

Let the game begins.


	26. Chapter 26

The elevator arrives and we're greeted with yet another trial room, equipped with brand new, extravagant decor. The students quickly find their spot and get down to business. _It's disquieting how routine this who process is starting to feel…_

"Mmm… seeing you all here like this make me realize just how feel of you are left!" Monokuma starts. "Feels like the climax is just around the corner!"

"This is all your fault!" Asahina says.

"Can we skip the usual self-righteous bollocks?" I ask.

"SELF-RIGHTEOUS!?"

_Oh Christ… we're not having another of these discussions are we?_

"Cut the crap. Let's get started already." Togami orders.

"Oh I'll start!" Monokuma announces. "We'll skip the pleasantries this time. Let's get the show on the road!"

_Let's._

"Okie-Dokie… so first on the agenda is…" Monkuma says after the usual instructions. "How about the crime scene?"

"The bathhouse…" Oogami starts.

"Why there, of all places?" Asahina asks.

"For convenience perhaps…" Ludenberg suggests. "It's possible that our villain simply found a victim there and went for it."

"The chairs in front of our rooms suggest elaborate planning on the killer's part." Togami points out. "I highly doubt the killer did it on a whim."

"Perhaps he simply needed time to cover up the evidences." Maizono suggests.

"Don't be foolish. Arranging sixteen chairs like that must have taken a massive amount of time and effort, more than would be reasonable to cover up any loose ends."

"Perhaps it was this." I present the note I found on Ishimaru's corpse.

"And that is?"

"I found it in the victim's pocket. It was an invitation to meet up with someone before curfew."

"W-Who was the sender?" Asahina asks.

"There was no signature, but perhaps it's simply that the killer ripped that part off when he found the note."

"If the villain knew the note was there…" Naegi starts. "Wouldn't he get rid of it entirely?"

"Yes, so it's likely that the killer simply didn't realize it was there."

"Seems to me a note you sent the victim would be one of the things you look for while covering you tracks." Ludenberg points out.

"This is the same killer who left the key to the garbage room in the door when he left."

"Point taken. The chairs in front of our rooms suggest careful elaboration however."

"That's true…"

"In any case…" Oowada says. "…can we assume the note was sent by the killer?"

"It does seem like our killer came prepared so I guess…" Naegi points out.

"Had the villain known Ishimaru was coming, and had he a gun prepared, the killing should have been quick." Togami points out.

"I don't know… it's still possible that he could have missed the first shot or something…" Kuwata says. "The room did suggest some sort of fight…"

"Yes… that…"

"You sound like you have more to say." Ludenberg says.

"Do I have to spell out every single thing for you plebeians?"

"I'm afraid so your grace."

"The mess was exaggerated and overblown." Togami says. "Any insightful observant could have seen that much. The chairs, the lockers, even the clothes… there was no way a legitimate fight could have caused that, especially ones with firearms involved."

"You're saying… the room was trashed to trick us into thinking there was a struggle?" Maizono asks.

"Exactly. Had I not been here every single one of you would have bought into such pitiful trick."

I glance at Kirigiri. _Still silent. What is that one doing? Surely she could have figured that one out._

"Let's say the mess was a subterfuge… what was the point of it all?" Oogami asks.

"Likely just aimless trickery on the killer's part." Togami dismisses.

"Possibly… But we still don't know why it was the bathhouse the killer picked." Naegi says.

"That's where Ishimaru retreated possibly?" I suggest. "People don't tend to be picky when a gun's pointed at their face."

"That's…"

"Regardless, we're getting nothing out of the crime scene for now." Togami says. "I suggest we move on to a more productive topic."

"Such as?" Ludenberg asks.

"The murder weapon."

"Surely it was the gun!" Asahina says.

"Yes. The bullet Nakahara found confirmed that." Oogami says.

"Indeed. What I want to know is who could have taken it." Togami glares at Naegi, causing the latter to cringe involuntarily. "When were you last sure you had the gun?"

"The first damn day" I say.

"I see… Who has been in your room since then?"

"Um… you… Kirigiri… Ishimaru…" Naegi mumbles.

"Doesn't mean shit if they all had three days to pass the thing around…" Kuwata grumbles.

"Do you think I would pass such thing around had I stolen it?" Togami asks.

"Asked the person who royally fucked up the second murder." Maizono glares at him.

"Togami… be a good boy while you still have your eight other fingers would you?" I say in as soft a tone as I can muster. The proud asshat has nothing to say to that. "Still… and this is a long shot… but did anyone visit your room yesterday, or the day before?"

"…no…" Naegi mutters, eyes looking straight at me. _That's the sign…_

"He lied." Ludenberg points out.

"Yes he is…" I say.

"W-What!?" Naegi mubles.

"Contrary to popular belief, people tend to lie while looking straight at others' eyes right before saying the lie. It signifies actively trying to hide the fact that you're lying, and in doing so, marks out your next action as significant, and in this case, guilt-inducing. It…"

"Oh shut it you walking-encyclopedia!" Kuwata shouts.

_Keep calm Shiki… There will always be those with high appreciation for stupid…_

"You have one more shot Naegi…" Togami warns. "Did anyone enter your room **recently**?"

"I-I can't say…" Naegi mumbles. "I promised…"

"Man's promise…" Oowada says. "If he can't do it he can't do it…"

"Shut it!" Togami shouts. "Who, Naegi?"

"But I…" Naegi stammers.

"While I understand the importance of keeping integrity in doing business with others…" I start. "…I couldn't give two shits about a promise that isn't mine, so you best start talking. I think the little bear won't mind a little healthy violence in the courtroom."

"BONUS POINTS FOR VIOLENCE!" Monokuma shouts.

_Are we keeping scores now?_

"Is this how you all going to run things?" Kirigiri speaks up at last. "Are we at the point where we're going to beat the truth out of the innocents?"

"Whatever works." I say simply. "Persuasion, intimidation, manipulation, deception, violence, whatever gets the job done, Kirigiri. I'm not picky, so if you can get the truth out of him through pure diplomacy and the sheer power of love, by all means."

Kirigiri stares at me silently, before shaking her head. "I'm afraid… I can't do that… not me… not after…"

"Not after…"

"It's nothing."

_That's enough of that._ "It's **NOT** nothing! They know something… They could have told us during our investigation but they **DIDN'T**!"

"I made a promise."

"Not this again…" Togami frowns.

"You do realize that you're endangering us all right?" Kuwata asks. "You're withholding vital information about the trial…"

"He promised it would be alright…" Kirigiri mutters. "I don't understand…"

"Well it's **NOT**!" My hand finds its way to the pocket with my butterfly knife before I know it. "After two bloody trials we still have those who would put us all in danger because of a goddamn promise… I've had enough. You will cooperate. I need less than five minutes for this, Kuwata…"

"Nakahara!" Maizono yells. "Y-You can't solve everything like that!"

"No? Let's put it to the test…"

"I… but…" Kuwata stammers.

"We'll survive this. I'll make sure of that. What's a bit of skin worth? Get…"

"I'LL TALK!" Naegi shouts suddenly.

"Oh?"

"I-I'll tell you what you want… I know Kirigiri wishes us no harm so... I'll… I'll tell you what you need…"

"Yes… that is good… I…"

"I think he has bigger issues to worry about now." Kirigiri says.

"Nakahara, breathe." Ludenberg orders.

"W-What do you mean?" I ask.

"Do it. You're sweating again. Your voice is breaking up. You can't handle things this way."

_She's right. I place a hand on my chest and there it is again. This body… THIS GODDAMN USELESS PATHETIC DISEASED BODY!_

_Breathe Shiki… One thing at a time…_ "Yes… Sorry… I… um… would very much appreciate your cooperation… we are… all… in this together… so… yeah…"

"Good. That's more like it." Ludenberg nods, satisfied. _Thanks mum…_

"NOW KISS!" Monokuma cheers, earning him angry glares from the remaining students. "…sorry… that went better in my head…"

"As I was saying…" I continue. "It's highly likely that whatever promise Ishimaru made you keep, Naegi… it's likely connected to the murder. Withholding such vital information could indirectly kill us all…"

"I… guess…" Naegi answers awkwardly. "It's just… y'know… breaking a promise feels kinda…"

"Oh just come out with it already!" Kuwata urges impatiently.

"Yesterday night… Ishimaru visited me."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Ludenberg states.

"Explain yourself." Togami demands.

"Call it… a gambler's sixth sense."

"Tch. You're a waste of time. What did Ishimaru want?"

"I-I don't know…" Naegi stammers.

"Are you serious?"

"He didn't do anything I swear! Didn't ask for anything… Didn't say anything coherent…"

"Well what can you tell us?" Maizono asks in the same manner a patient teacher would talk to a mentally damaged child.

"I think… he was drunk."

"Oh?"

"Well he was all jolly and stuffs… offered me some wine too… I think I turned him down… he asked how I was doing… thank me for… something… asked me to promise to keep the meeting a secret and… then just left…"

"And did you take your eyes off him?" Kuwata asks. "Y'know… long enough for him to nick the gun?"

"…yeah I guess…"

_Of course you did you one-man-disaster…_

"I knew this had the stink of suicide all over it since the beginning…" Ludenberg whispers to herself. "Had we only focus on trying to prove that…"

"How do you explain the missing weapon?" Togami asks.

"This wouldn't be the first case with an outsider's hand in it."

"If you want to say something, say it straight to my face."

"As you wish." I say. "Please tighten the bandages Togami, your flesh reeks."

I can clearly see the proud little man grits his teeth and pull on the bandages. _Bad idea…_ Togami almost screams out in pain as he does it. His pride, however, demands it, and he quickly ties a knot with the bandage, covering everything. I can see his eyes twitching from the pain. _Wonder what a Togami would look like when he cries…_

"That was cruel Nakahara…" Naegi mumbles.

"It shut him up." I answer. "It also sends a message."

"You abominable freak…" Togami says. "One of these days…"

"…but not today. As you can see, boys and girls, Togami Byakuya has learnt his lesson. What happened last trial will not repeat itself."

"Proud of your exploit are you?" Kirigiri mocks.

"Whatever works."

"You assumed Togami was the only one who would have messed with the scene."

"Well who else could have?"

"Shiki… you do not understand people…"

"What are you trying to say?" I ask, annoyed. _I know I don't understand them damn it… What am I to do?_

Kirigiri sighs. "Any of us could have. We've spent more than a week in here. We've seen six of our friends die. Grief, paranoia and desperation can drive any of us to do all sort of things. Not everyone's as stone cold logical as you are."

"Well that's bloody great isn't it? What's the point of all this then?"

"…we make do with what we have…"

"And you've been loads of help today haven't you?"

"…"

"You've not been contributing to the trial. You were pretending to be investigating. You stood up for Naegi when he was hiding things. Your behaviors mark you out Kirigiri… I think explanations are in order."

The room casts its judging eyes on our little detective.

"I-Is that true?" Asahina asks. "You were only pretending to be investigating?"

"…"

"Nonsense!" Naegi quickly denies. "Kirigiri would not do such a thing!"

"It's true that she has been considerably less proactive…" Oogami assesses.

"T-That's…"

"I'm not saying she's guilty…" Maizono says worriedly. "…but this isn't exactly putting you in a good position Kirigiri…"

"Talk, Kirigiri." Togami orders. "Before one of them beats the truth out of you."

_I highly doubt violence can get through her impenetrable shell here… perhaps if I had a full day to work with… I don't though._

"It's another promise isn't it?" Ludenberg asks.

"What do you mean?" Togami asks.

"Did Ishimaru visit you during the night perhaps? Asked you to stay out of the next murder?"

Kirigiri clenches her fist in frustration. "…he said he had it all under control… he said things would be better… he even believed it himself… I know he believed it… so I…"

"I had a feeling that would be the case…" Ludenberg sighs.

"Gambler's sixth sense?" I ask.

"…for lack of better words."

"And you made that promise?" Togami asks angrily. "You dropped your investigation because he asked?"

"I was certain he believed what he said." Kirigiri says. "But I… I don't understand… What was he planning? I had a few guesses, and I respect his decision... but this… this isn't right at all… What was he trying to do?"

"Murder." Togami says simply.

"You're wrong."

"I'm not. The pieces fit. He asked you to not investigate the next murder. He said his goodbyes to everyone. He had alcohol to steel himself. You all saw how he has given up on bonding us all together. If he can't have that, he'd rather have us dead. No students, no conflict. That one is obsessed, we all saw that. He'd rather have death than chaos."

"And escape this place himself with the ten billion yens?" Ludenberg asks.

"Best of both worlds." Togami chuckles.

"B-But he died!" Asahina says.

"I didn't say he succeeded."

"Huh?"

"He bit off more than he could chew. Isn't that right Oowada?"

_Oowada?_

The room looks at him. Oowada stares at each of us. Something's going through his mind… Suddenly, he grins. "Heh…knew it would come to this…"

"Y-You did it!?" Asahina asks, aghast.

"Aye… I did…"

"Why do you think it was him?" Ludenberg asks, still skeptical.

"Look at the letter." Togami says. "The handwriting… Does it not look like it came from Ishimaru?"

_Obsessively neat… considerably desperate… That would be a fair assumption, yes…_

"That proves nothing."

"It indicates something…

"You're saying the letter…" Oogami starts.

"…did not come from the killer, but Ishimaru himself." Togami finishes. "The villain left it there to confuse us. Now, read the words carefully. 'Please', it said."

"Uh… so?" Kuwata asks.

"This was someone Ishimaru knows… someone Ishimaru was close to… Isn't that right Oowada?"

"Uh-huh." Oowada just nods.

"T-Then the gun…" Asahina says.

"I wrenched it from him. Not quite as strong as he thought he was… Heh heh…"

"Do you have the gun?" Ludenberg asks suddenly.

Oowada reaches into his coat, pulls out the revolver and tosses it my way. I catch the gun midair, mindful not to slip my finger into the trigger, and check. "The same gun alright…"

"Then let's get back to the start…" Kirigiri says. "What do you think happened?"

"We all saw how Ishimaru was by the time Monokuma presented the last incentive." Togami starts off. "He was unstable and desperate. In his despair, he started drinking, and getting… ideas. Eventually, he was convinced we were all beyond his 'help', or whatever the hell he thought his foolish idea of an alliance is, and decided he wants out. He then asked the one most likely to hear his plea, Oowada, to meet up at curfew and spent the remaining time just talking to his friends, out of guilt possibly, whom he all plan to, indirectly, murders when he escapes. Eventually, Oowada came, Ishimaru pulled out his gun. But being intoxicated, his aim was off and he missed. A brief struggle ensued, and Oowada soon emerges the victor. Harmless and drunk, Ishimaru ran away, toward the nearest room, the bathhouse, or perhaps he tried the cafeteria first, and that was where Oowada missed his first shot… Either way, he eventually arrived at the bathhouse, where a bullet went through his skull. Oowada, stupid and panicking, quickly resolved to block us all in so he can have time covering his tracks due to lack of planning in advance. That's, what happened."

"Is that so…"

"Is… is it true Oowada?" Asahina asks.

"Afraid so…" he answers simply.

"But Ishimaru…"

"Tried to kill me, so fair game, brother."

"But…"

"Does it matter? Can't we cast our ballot already?"

"Yes…" Togami says. "It's over. Let's…"

"It's true… a struggle would explain an unintentional shot at the ceiling, leaving those cracks." I say. "After all, grabbing the hand carrying the firearm would be the first action one thinks of… But…"

"But what?" Togami asks impatiently.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Togami." I say, before flipping the revolver's chamber open. "But only one bullet was used."

"W-What!?"

"Six slots. The gun had five bullets when we found it. Now look… four... According to your theory, three bullets were shot. One at the ceiling, during the struggle. One at the cafeteria door, when Ishimaru was trying to get away. One at Ishimaru himself. But clearly, that isn't the case."

"H-He couldn't have put the bullets back in or something?" Kuwata asks.

"I can assure you that these bullets were not used. Had plenty of time to check since Togami had plenty to say. Beside, if his theory was true, there would have been one bullet inside the cafeteria, which is locked after curfew."

"T-Then how did you do it?" Togami asks. "Answer, Oowada!"

"Does it matter? I did it…" Oowada says quickly.

"I can tell a bad liar when I see one." Ludenberg says.

"Tch… What are you trying to say?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Ishimaru killed himself. That's what I say."

"And you expect us to believe that without proof?" Togami asks. "How do you explain Oowada having the gun?"

"Oh he took it off Ishimaru's corpse obviously."

"If he wasn't the killer…"

"Togami… people aren't afraid of dying, as much as they're afraid of dying alone…"

"The note…" I say.

"Ah… someone with a functional brain at last. It was directed at Oowada no?"

"I said…" Oowada starts.

"Be quiet please. As I was saying, he wasn't going to go alone. He needed someone with him. That, was Oowada's job."

"If that's the case, why did he screw up the evidences?" Togami asks. "Explain that, clever one."

"Oh my… you're as bad as Nakahara in that respect…"

"That's one of the worse insults I've heard all my life…" I frown.

"Maybe it's just men… but you two don't understand the way of the human's mind at all…"

"Then explain to me 'the human mind', woman." Togami demands.

Ludenberg leans forward, eye staring, smiling. "The human mind… is fucked."

"Huh?"

"It's completely, utterly, despairingly fucked." Ludenberg clenches her fist and speaks louder and faster with every word. "It makes no sense. It's random. It's irrational. Rage, grief, despair, pain, pleasure, every single one of them fucking goddamn emotion fucks the human's mind into little nonsensical pieces! Logic, rationality, fairness are forces comparable to peas when put next to human nature, and human nature, as I've said, it's fucked."

"I-I don't understand…"

"To put it more eloquently, Oowada blames us for Ishimaru's death." Ludenberg smiles, straight back to her gothic princess personality within seconds.

_That is a lot more eloquent I'll give her that…_

"Why?"

"Now, Togami-san, do I have to explain that one to you, you who prides himself so much on his peerless intellect?"

"Obviously, we've been bashing his every attempt at staying as a group." I say.

"W-Why the hell would that push him into killing himself?" Togami asks.

"Perhaps he believes himself unable to help us… and requires retribution… I don't know okay? These people confuse me as well!"

"T-That makes no goddamn sense! Why would you punish yourself for being unable to help others?"

"Ah… you see…" Ludenberg stretches her hands, as if she's presenting something in front of her. "…the human mind…"

"That's… No… I won't accept that… Can you prove your stance Ludenberg? Can you prove it was suicide?"

"I… think I can…" I say. "Yes… the pieces do fit…"

"Start talking!"

_Rude cunt…_ "Firstly… I don't think he died in the bathhouse…"

"Huh? Why?" Maizono asks.

"Remember Kirigiri's question before we entered the elevator?"

"Uh… what was it again?" Kuwata asks.

I sigh. "Kirigiri, could you please repeat what you asked for the benefit of the mentally damaged…"

"I asked whether Monokuma knew who the killer was." Kirigiri says.

"Oh yeah… strange that…" Kuwata says.

"What was his answer?" I ask.

"I said yes, obviously!" Monokuma shouts. "The hell do you think the surveillance cameras are for!?"

"The surveillance camera that wasn't in the bathhouse?"

"Oh… right… that…"

"T-That's right… no surveillance camera in the bathhouse…" Maizono says. "That means…"

"The murder did not happen there."

"Nonsense!" Togami says. "The killer could have been outside the bathhouse when he fired the shot! Seeing Ishimaru enter the room seconds before…"

"Quiet. I have more to say." I say.

"Wait a second… the trail of blood?" Naegi asks.

"He crawled there!" Oowada shouts, still desperate to keep up this façade.

"I think not." I say. "A bullet through the skull. No one crawls after that one."

"And there were no other wounds according to the file…" Naegi says.

"Sharp."

"Do you suggest that the trail was caused by someone pulling the corpse somewhere else?" Togami asks. "Explain how the trail cuts off abruptly, before it goes beyond a meter or two."

"There were towels missing…" Naegi says. "Maybe it's that…"

"They likely went in the incinerator…" Maizono says. "That's why he needed the key…"

"The fact that he didn't dump the gun in there as well suggests he wanted to be caught no?" Ludenberg says.

"That's…" Oowada starts.

"Be quiet please."

"Moreover, the shot went straight through the forehead. You think that oaf over there can aim that well?" I ask.

"If it was suicide, how do you explain the gunshots on the door and the ceiling?" Togami asks.

"I don't know… maybe Oowada was trying to stop him or something…"

"Only one bullet was fired."

"Oh yeah…"

"His skull, the ceiling, the door… three things were shot, but one bullet was used…" Oogami muses. "Perhaps…"

"One bullet caused all those?" Naegi suggests.

"It's not possible to arrange those three in any order that can cause that!" Togami says. "Ishimaru, being locked out of the cafeteria…"

"Maybe he wasn't locked out!"

"What? How…"

"He's right…" Ludenberg says. "The cafeteria locks after curfew… Ishimaru must have gotten in there before Oowada arrived."

"W-Why?" Asahina asks.

"To prevent any attempt to stop him, while still being able to talk to his best friend one last time."

"Then the bullet…" Togami starts.

"I imagine… Ishimaru must have been sitting down, leaning against the door." Kuwata says. "The gun facing slightly upward…"

"Yes… the height matches…" I say. "The bullet comes through his skull first… then the door behind it… then the ceiling!"

"That's where I found it…" Oogami says.

"But if he killed himself inside the cafeteria, how did Oowada hide the evidences?" Kuwata asks

"The corpse was found half an hour passed the morning call, when the cafeteria presumably unlocks itself." I say. "He dragged the body away, cleaned the blood then planted false evidences!"

"So the chair…" Naegi says.

"… were to prevent anyone from leaving his room after the morning call immediately, giving Oowada enough time to hide the evidences. He had all night, but couldn't reach the corpse until morning comes. That may also explain the key being left in the door. It makes a loud sound when turned, which could be heard by the students who are by now out of their room."

"Yes… that would make sense…" Ludenberg muses.

"I think that's the whole story sorted out yes…"

"I-Is that what happened Oowada?" Naegi asks.

Oowada just stands there, shivering.

"Why? Why did…"

"Do you want to know why I did it? Or do you want to know why he did it?"

"I-Ishimaru?"

"He was so optimistic y'know… 'Give them a problem, they'll work together to solve it. They'll realize they needed each other… Like what happened when Nakahara collapsed… Despite the situation, they're still teenagers, no one wants death. It'll move them. I have to do it…' all that craps… lo and behold… Guess teamwork means openly threatening each other, personal survival and blames…"

"He killed one of us… someone is going to have to be executed now…" Maizono says.

"Oh I assure you that wasn't his intention. He wanted to make it clear that it was suicide but still make you guys work to prove it. After all, if you can't before the trial starts, someone will have to die. I was there to make it difficult, once he dies. Like I'm going to have that craps… None of you deserve his sacrifice! He never stopped trying, and look what you've given him! Teamwork!? Ha! Look how well that turned out…"

"So your solution was to kill us all!?" Togami asks angrily.

"Oh this is rich… Togami's teaching me a moral lesson…"

"ANSWER!"

"Aye… Killing you all was my answer. It would have been fair. There would be justice."

"You… You would kill yourself too in the process!"

Oowada chuckles. "What's one more on top this pile of corpses?"

"You…"

"That's enough." Kirigri says. "We can deal with this later. Monokuma?"

"Hmm? Oh right… trial..." Monokuma says. "Well here we go children. You know the drill, cast your ballot using the switch in front of you!"

So we did. _Ishimaru Kiyotaka…_

"Yup! What a twist ending no? The one who murdered ISHIMARU Kiyotaka was….ISHIMARU KIYOTAKA!"

"So it's true after all…" Naegi mumbles. "I guess…"

"NUH-UH! We're not done yet!"

"Huh?"

"One of the new rules…" Kirigiri says.

"…if a trial starts, there must be an execution." Ludenberg finishes.

"But… the killer's already dead!" Naegi shouts.

"Aye… shame that…" Monokuma says. "BUT… Thanks to that, I'm going to be extra kind today… You get to pick whoever you think should be executed no matter how responsible he is! The one with the most votes will go! Gosh my generosity astounds me…"

"A-Are you asking us to… sacrifice one of us willingly!?"

"…well if you put it that way…"

"I WON'T DO IT!" Naegi slams his seat. "I will have no part in this… I could barely stomach killing a murderer… now we're…"

"Oh please… the reason you're all alive here is because you sacrificed the previous two villains! You think that was justice Naegi!?"

"No but… I… I won't have any part in it this time!"

"Neither will I!" Maizono announces. "We didn't have a choice before… but now…"

"This has gone on for too long…" Oogami says. "I refuse to play your little game anymore."

_I honestly don't think this is wise, people…_

"Haiz…" Monokuma sighs. "Well not all of you have to vote… but this may become problematic later on… so how about some more rules?"

_Bloody fools…_

"One… In such scenario, if two or more people get the same amount of votes, they all get executed! Two… If no one votes, no one gets any votes, everyone has zero votes, everyone has equal votes, EVERYONE GETS EXECUTED! ANOTHER VICTORY FOR LOGIC!"

"THAT'S FUCKING RIDICULOUS!" Kuwata shouts.

"THREE… if at least one person refuses to vote, an execution will only ensue when there's an a hundred percent guarantee that if everybody had voted, the result will not change. For example, if someone has more than half the possible amount of votes, it would not matter if the remaining participants abstain. HOWEVER… say… if that person has exactly half the amount of the possible votes and the remaining half of the court all refuse to take part, the ballot will be deemed invalid. All previous votes will be invalidated. Thus, all participants will have equal, that is to say, zero vote. And I'm going to have a lot of executions!"

"That's…" Naegi mutters.

"Hey, the bright side is, now you can use the classic-bullshit-morality-cop-out 'I didn't have a choice' card again!"

"Oh we do have a choice I assure you…" Oowada says.

"Oh? And your choice?"

"Death."

"Friend, that's a choice you're welcome to choose."

"Well I'm not!" Togami shouts.

"My friends are still out there…" Maizono says. "I… I can't afford to die in here…"

"Neither can I." Kuwata says.

"But… to live…" Naegi starts.

"This is all his fault…" Asahina points her finger at me in panic. "Ishimaru's despair was set in motion because of Nakahara skinning Togami!"

"Was it?" I ask. "I seem to recall Togami was the one who endangered us all and made a mockery of the group openly."

"I simply played the game…" Togami dismisses. "If you're going to blame me for that then why not Ludenberg? W-Why not Maizono!?"

"Is that fear I heard?" Ludenberg asks. "Togami-san… are you afraid that your 'peerless' intelligence isn't going to do you any good now?"

"This… this is foolish… THIS IS A GODDAMN POPULARITY CONTEST! I…"

"…clearly should have played nice." Ludenberg grins.

"I… I can contribute to the upcoming trials! I'm better than the rest of them! If I live, the likelihood of your survival will increase! Get rid of the useless ones… get rid of Asahina or something!"

"W-What?" Asahina asks, clearly fearful. "I… well… isn't Nakahara the one causing all the troubles?"

"G-Get rid of the damn ogre!" Kuwata shouts. "If she kills… she can take out all of us before there's a damn trial!"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA! If you're weeding out threats… h-how about Maizono? Some of us haven't forgotten the first trial yet…"

"I…" Maizono starts. "That's… I-If we're going down that…"

"SHUT UP!" Naegi yells.

The room goes silent at Naegi's sudden outburst. _Didn't think that one was capable of that…_

"W-What's wrong?"

"This… this is disgusting… We've climbed atop the corpses of our friends to survive… and now… We're even deciding who to sacrifice next! We might well be cannibalizing ourselves one by one to extend our lives… What… What happened?"

"We don't exactly have a ch-…" Kirigiri says.

"WE DO HAVE A CHOICE! We could stop… take our chances… surely, even death would be better than… this… We're eating our friends to survive… ourselves… I-I'm reminded of what Fukawa said before the last trial… funny thing is… I can't quite remember it now… I can't quite remember any of it anymore… What it was like during the first few days… How we used to ate together… The dead ones… I… I don't think I can take much more of this…"

"…"

"If no one's going to suggest it…" Togami says.

"I will…" Naegi says. "I'll…"

"I'll go into the execution chamber." Oowada announces.

"H-Huh?"

"Each of you… utterly… disgust me. You pissed on Ishimaru's corpse, his ideal, his death… But him…" Oowada points at Naegi. "I think I know what my bro wanted so much to see… wanted so much more than his own life…"

"I…"

"MONOKUMA! Do it!"

"Oh I'm not going to send you in there outright…" Monokuma says. "Majority votes still count. But we'll see where this goes. Boys and girls, for the second time today… IT'S BALLOT TIME!"

I glance at the switches that just appeared in front of me once more. _Suit yourself Oowada… Won't pretend I understand… Never did…_

"Right then… yup… that's… the majority alright! Hey Oowada, GRATZ!"

"Good…" Oowada mumbles. "Perhaps now…"

"Y'know… interesting that… Naegi and Oogami voted themselves… Wonder what the thinking was…"

"The action matters, despite the result." Oogami says.

"Welp… if you say so Oogami… ANYWAY…"

"Why Oowada?" Naegi asks. "Didn't you want to punish us?"

"I was going to go anyway once you solved the case." He answers. "But I wanted to see how far they would go… Didn't disappoint… Then you started talking, and that gave me resolve."

"I…"

"You know what his last words were? Ishimaru wanted to know whether it was hope or despair that led him to death…"

"And the answer?" Oogami asks.

Oowada just points at Naegi.

"Um… Excuse me?" Monokuma says. "It's getting rather sickeningly hopeful over there… so if you don't mind… Let's get the ball rollin'! It's punishment time!"

Similar to what happened before, a chain appears out of nowhere, wraps itself around Oowada's neck and forcibly pulls him into the darkness. He did not resist, not that it would have mattered. The nearby monitor boots up to show us what kind of hideous death Monokuma has in mind.

Oowada is on a motorbike, speeding along an empty highway in the darkness. He's tied to the bike, which runs on its own at maximum speed. Oowada has a surprisingly calm expression on his face, as if he's fully prepared for whatever comes next.

'Whatever comes next'… turns out to be a massive truck, running right at the opposite direction.

_…a truck?_

_…hold on a second…_

The screen zooms in to show the driver… a monokuma… wearing white coat and a bad wig…

…I think that's supposed to be Daiya Oowada… his brother…

"OOWADA!" Asahina shouts, oblivious to the fact that he'd never be able to hear her, and even if he did wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

The bike approaches the truck and rams head-on, full-speed, sending Oowada flying. His body hits the road like a puppet with its strings cut, blood splattered.

_Tasteful irony, Monokuma, you little shit…_

Amazingly enough, Oowada seems to be barely alive. His eyes twitch and his hands try to reach out for something. Monokuma likely expected that however… A door on the truck opens, revealing another Monokuma walking toward the body. This one wears white uniform, brandishing a red arm band… _Oh of course… the other brother… Ishimaru Kiyotaka…_

Oowada stares quietly, seemingly in a trance. He says nothing and does not move. The second Monokuma, Ishimaru, bends down, puts a revolver to his head and pulls the trigger, all in one swift movement.

"Aaaah…" Monokuma lets out a long breath. "Isn't it sweet? Brotherly love?"

"Sick fuck…" Kuwata says quietly. His previous rage seems to have lost all its energy.

"Did you really have to…" Naegi asks.

"Nah of course not." Monokuma says simply. "It's funny though so hell why not!"

"Nine of us left…" I mutter, attempting to steer the subject away before anyone says anything dangerous.

"Seems there will be a murderer no matter what we do…" Ludenberg says quietly.

"Not this time…" Naegi insists.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Monokuma asks. "Don't you guys say that… like… every single time?"

"We won't forget their sacrifices… I… I have faith…"

"Do you now? Where I'm standing teamwork is a little bit hard to spot…"

"We'll start small… start slow… guys… can't you honor his last wish? Can't we be together again? This… division… hasn't helped us prevent yet another death… so…"

"Y'KNOW WHAT?" Monokuma yells suddenly. _Oh for fuck's sake…_ "TEAMWORK! There's an idea! Then how about it? I'll honor his wish for you! I'll bring some teamwork to the game!"

"Huh?"

"Upupupupu… How about an early incentive eh? LISTEN UP BOYS AND GIRLS… THE NEXT SUCCESSFUL VILLAIN… WILL BE ABLE TO PICK ONE EXTRA STUDENT TO GRADUATE WITH! NO MURDER INVOLVEMENT NEEDED!"

_Balls…_

"That's…"

"Upupupu… how about it eh? How's that for teamwork? Thanks Ishimaru!"

"You…" Oogami looks as if she's five seconds away from launching a full on assault.

"Eeek! Crap! Guess my generosity will have to go underappreciated once more… MONOKUMA OUT! By the way the incentive still stands… Tee hee hee…" and then he just disappears _, the little twat…_

"Glad that's over with…" Togami says.

"Guess we should be pleased we got away with our lives…" Kuwata mumbles.

"You guys are terrible…" Asahina says, without the energy to make it sound accusing in the slightest.

"No offense to the man but some of us find it difficult to mourn seven people in less than ten days…" Ludenberg frowns. "Still… this is just distasteful…"

"And I suppose the others were tasteful?" Togami asks.

"I wouldn't call them that no."

"But this one makes me sick…" Maizono says quietly.

"We should do something…" Oogami suggests.

"Guys…" Naegi calls out. "How about…"

"Not now Naegi…" Maizono interrupts, rubbing her temple. "I… I can't deal with this right now… tomorrow perhaps…"

"Yeah… I was gonna say… how about… we meet up in the cafeteria tomorrow morning? Like we used to?"

"I… I don't know if we should…"

"I don't see why I would." Togami says.

"I will." Oogami states.

"If Sakura will then so will I." Asahina chimes in.

"…just consider about it okay?" Naegi asks. "I think Ishimaru's right… I don't think division helped us any…"

* * *

**Nakahara's Room, Late Night**

_Bloody delightful that was…_

_Suicide, execution, sacrifices, potential collaborated murder…_

_And that new goddamn rule…_

_One of these days I swear I'll make that bear wear its own skin…_

I sigh, grabbing the revolver in my pocket…

_No one asked for it… Don't know whether they forgot this thing or they just didn't care who have it at this point._

I flip the chamber open again. Four bullets, six slots, everything in order… _This goes with the knife. The others won't be pleased if I walk around with this thing on me._

_Still… there's something oddly comforting about the gun… not a thought I should dwell on._

_And then there's the matter with the DVD…_

"MONOKUMA!"

"At your service…" The bear appears behind me.

"Desire."

"Upupupu… the riddle I presume?"

"DVD, please."

Monokuma clicks his tongue condescendingly. "Tch tch… so impatient you are…"

"Bloody hell what is it now?"

"Oh don't get so crossed with me Shiki-kun! You may find this rather beneficial in fact!"

I sigh. "Talk…"

"Would you like to talk to someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"…someone… from the outside?"

_Is that so?_

"Someone who knows you too, by the way. I'm not going to pull a dick move and put you in touch with some random hobo outside. Shit maybe I should have… wasted that one…"

"Who is this?"

"Ah… well… it's complicated…"

"I see… what do you want in return?"

"The DVD of course! Since it's now officially yours and everything…"

_Thought as much…_

"Well?"

"I… I don't know…" _He wants this DVD. That much is obvious. But someone from the outside? Someone who knows me? This is a first step in penetrating this damn amnesia…_

"Tell ya what since I can't put you two in touch right now anyway how about you decide tomorrow? If the answer is yes… head to the A/V room after curfew. Though if you do that, give up on seeing the DVD altogether alright?"

"Right…"

"Good boy! Night, Shiki."

And just like that I'm alone again.

Right… alone… going to sleep…

_No, Shiki, sleeping in someone else's room isn't an option…_

I resist the seductive urge to put the gun in my mouth and go straight to bed. _Well what could go wrong? My heart stops while I sleep? Morte takes over my body until I wake?_

_That sounds awfully likely actually…_

_Well whatever, no getting away from it now…_

_Reality-bending nightmare striking in three… two…_

* * *

Nakahara Shiki's (?) Notes - Day 14 Report  
Survivors: 9  
Facts:  
. Ishimaru killed himself.  
. Oowada tried to trick us into thinking he killed Ishimaru for reasons I do not comprehend.  
. Oowada was executed. He volunteered.  
. The next villain will be able to take someone with him/her out of the academy.

Notes:  
. That trial was distasteful...  
. Can't hurt to take up Naegi's request I suppose...

* * *

**A Bar, Before The Beginning, A Dream?**

_…bloody fantastic…_

"I know right?" Morte says.

_Quiet._

First thing first… I'm not in that same room this time. Now I'm… in a bar? Tables, drinks, desks, chairs, sofas, pool tables and a jukebox… I see customers around, drinking, talking, behaving themselves… except they all seem trapped in time… no one moves… no one except Morte, sitting in front of me, a glass in hand.

"Our bar, to be specific." Morte says.

"I… owned this place?" I ask.

"More or less yes."

"What do I do here?"

"Serving drinks… and secrets…"

Sure enough, I'm standing in the bartender's spot, wiping empty glasses before I know it.

"The journey of beating the world to its knees started with a single step…" Morte continues. "This is where we started out."

"Why have you taken me here?"

"Didn't you want to learn about your past?"

"…fair enough…"

"***** took most of the relevant memories so you'll have to make do with this I'm afraid."

"I see…"

"So… tell me about this place…" Morte commands.

"Huh? Am I not the one with amnesia here?"

_Is what I would have said had other words begin spilling out of my mouth before I know it._

"A bar… yes… seems as good a location as any… This is where I started building my network, taking requests, making a bit of extra cash in the process…"

Morte grins. "And most of the cash didn't come from the drink no…"

"Secrets… that's where the money's at… Yes… Occasionally, desperate looking customers come to me… handing me a piece of paper with their contact and their request… I tell them I'll forward it to someone I know who'll take care of their problems. A lie, obviously, I'm the one who'll take care of their problems. When the city sleeps, I work, and the customer has one week to pay his debt… Challenging work, pay good money."

"…very good money… but that's not all you do…"

"It wasn't no… sometimes I… my head hurts… sometimes I… recruit them… the one who looks observant, smart, intelligent, capable… desperate… lost… You see a lot of that in a bar. But they must never know I recruited them. A simple slip of paper or an email from an anonymous, offering them a chance… offering a fortune and… a family… It's the latter they care for…"

"A very strange family too, but that's a story for another day."

"What was I recruiting people for?" I ask, out of my trance for a few seconds.

Morte nods his head toward a tall, rough-looking girl around my age leaning on the wall. Somehow she seems to be fidgeting, despite being stuck in time, unmoving, like everyone else.

"She's fidgeting because you won't allow cigarettes in your bar…"

"Heh… yeah… I remember that… Complained a lot that one but shut up whenever I double her wage… Who is she?"

"Your bouncer."

"…do I employ girls my age to be my bodyguards?"

"We employ that one yes... she behaves yourself, she beats the shit out of people three times her size and she slits throats when you need her to. A jack of all trades that one is… poisoning, intimidation, hand-to-hand combats, firearm handling,…"

"Also really polite and never seem to get drunk." I can feel myself smiling a little. "The perfect bouncer, except missing the intimidating factor when she isn't actively showing it."

"Yes… good time… Now you're Monokuma's prisoner."

I let out a tired frown. "Yes… What was her job anyway?"

"Oh the usual, keeps order, breaks bones when a customer misbehaves, retrieves debts and be your eyes and ears…"

"I… recruited her? I mean… not as a bouncer…"

"But as part of your network yes. That one fits the bill: intelligent, observant, lost. That one reports back when she sees something you could use or when you put up a request in your network. She doesn't know it's you though… Her boss, hidden in plain sight… must be infuriating if she ever finds out…"

"I see… I assume it's all business for me?"

Morte leans forward, grinning. "Nah… it's all preparation…"

"…for what?"

"You did not know at this point… but you know there would be a plan requiring your expertise… so you prepared… Keeping dirty secrets that don't earn you any cash… expanding your reach to places you have no use for… spreading your employees to every corner of the country…"

"…why?"

"A question for another day, little ghost. I'm bored now." Morte pulls out a revolver, pointing it straight at my face. "Your turn, mate."

"W-What!?"

And just like that, he pulls the trigger.

**Click.**

_See you soon, little ghost._


	27. Chapter 27

**Cafeteria, Morning**

Standing outside the cafeteria, I let out a tired sigh. _It can't hurt I suppose… but if this works out well, the students will band together as one again. Have we learnt our lesson I wonder? Will the nine survivors finally be able to co-exist without chaos and conflicts? But most importantly, why the hell am I sounding so smug and superior?_

_Well… whatever the case, it can't hurt to try..._

Their eyes turn on me as I enter, some in relieve, some in annoyance, some in indifference. _A good start, considering…_

"Nakahara." Kirigiri greets as I enter the room.

"Kirigiri." I return.

"You're late!" Asahina shouts at me accusingly.

"I have my priorities woman. And please don't shout at me."

"Well what's on top of your list of priorities, Mr. President?"

I raise my cup of fabulous coffee in answer, which did not appease the noisy female entity still shouting at me. _Zone her out and try to be a gentleman Shiki…_

"You're going to kill yourself drinking that much coffee…" Maizono frowns.

"If his heart doesn't stop first." Togami sneers.

"Technically my heart stops when I die regardless of what kills me." I point out.

"I think you missed his point…" Kuwata says.

"There's missing a point and then there's refusing to acknowledge it."

"I do wonder though…" Ludenberg muses. "Does a heart stopping cause the person to dies or is a heart stopping the result of the person dying?"

"Ah, you see, when it's…"

"Oh shut it Nakahara!" Kuwata shouts. "Nobody cares you walking encyclopedia!"

"B-But someone actually asked this time!"

"Hush… Nakahara… It's okay… Hush…"

"Heheh…" Naegi chuckles.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing… it's just… y'know… I didn't think you'd all show up, let alone get along this well…"

"Indeed…" Oogami nods. "Perhaps… what happened before can finally be put behind us…"

"Uh… yeah…" Naegi agrees nervously.

_Oh? What's this I wonder? He's hiding something, can't have that…_

_Still… this went a lot better than expected… nine students may be manageable… maybe this will work out after all…_

"Regardless…" Kirigiri says. "Shouldn't we start exploring the new floor?"

"Yes, enough time wasted, we should be on our way." Togami commands.

_Our last delusional leader took a bullet to the face. Maybe this one will too…_

_He's not wrong though. Time's valuable. Once three days pass, we're getting another incentive. So let's get to work._

* * *

**Investigation**

**Music Room**

_Thanks a bunch Monokuma…_

_What use have we for a goddamn music room?_

"O thank you great Monokuma from above!" Kuwata cheers. "MUSICAL INSTRUMENTS!"

_Shut up…_

_The data processing room is locked. That could have presented us with a wealth of data and clues about our situation. But now it's just there, taunting us with its boundless potential uses that we can never reach. The mastermind may also be in there, considering the fact that that's where one would be expected to have access to these tasteless mechanical bears._

_The headmaster's office, which could have provided us with countless clues explaining why Hope's Peak turned out this way, is also locked. The headmaster himself, someone whose fate I was very much looking forward to knowing, mostly due to him being my prime suspect, is out of reach. That, too, is one of the most potentially useful rooms we have as rewards for our continuous survival, and now it's just there to tease us._

_And now we have the music room, gleefully unlocked…_

_On the bright side, I suppose this will keep some of the mentally damaged students, like… say… Kuwata, distracted for a few days. And the stage…_

"OH MY GOD A STAGE!" Maizono yells uncharacteristically.

_My head's starting to hurt…_

"You don't look too happy." Ludenberg giggles, no doubt endlessly amused by my misery.

"That's because I'm not too happy…"

"No?"

"No…"

"Dude what have you got against music!?" Kuwata asks.

"Nothing against music per say… Quite a lot against obnoxiously loud people, something I'm sure will come in abundance with this room…"

_Not much else to see here I suppose._ I leave those with higher appreciation for the art than myself and head out to find something more productive than things that make loud sound.

* * *

**Chemistry Lab**

_See? Now you're getting it Monokuma. This is productivity._

_Though to be fair anything looks productive next to the music room…_

Asahina and Oogami are enthusiastically conversing while Naegi's aimlessly exploring the room. I approach the chemical cabinet to check out what I have to work with. Quite a lot, as it turns out…

"Hey Naegi!" Asahina shouts. "Listen to this! There's supplements here! Vitamins, minerals, amino acid, creatine – stuff we couldn't find anywhere else!"

"Hope's Peak quality, no less." I comment.

"Pretty awesome huh!? Feels like I found a pot of gold! I might even thank God for this."

"A pot of gold is a bit of an understatement. Think of the uses we can make out of these chemicals!"

"Heheh… Didn't know you were…"

"I can think of at least a dozen types of poisons I can mix out of this."

"…"

"Ha… haha…" Naegi laughs nervously.

"That's the thing you're thankful for?"

"Pfft. Poisons are the least of it." I say.

"Thank god you can at least…"

"I can even put together explosives with these ingredients, though I will need physical materials elsewhere… and it will take quite a while…"

"…"

"C-Can you… like… blow our way out of the school?" Naegi asks, trying to steer the conversation to a more positive note.

"Unfortunately not… The giant iron plates won't budge due to anything I can make with these materials…" _Though I can perhaps blow one of the walls on the higher floors and take a leap of faith… Most of us will die from the fall but the walking muscles here will surely survive… Monokuma would probably stop me before I get that far though…_

"What the hell Nakahara!?" Asahina yells. "Can't you talk about anything beside poisons and explosives?"

"Thought you'd never ask. With a few extra ingredients, which I may find elsewhere, I can concoct various types of poisonous gases, strong enough to kill a whole floor." _This one has the most potential use, if I find out where the mastermind behind all this is, I can gas the entire floor, putting an end to all this. Though that might be suicidal, since not only will the gas be unstable enough to potentially reach our floor, with our captor dead we may forever be trapped here and eventually starve._

_BUT! I can use that to gas the entire dorm, killing everyone in one go and thereby bypassing the trial altogether, earning myself a free ticket out of this place with that someone, whom I would have asked to leave with me before I set off the gas…_

"…"

"…what?" I ask.

"…nothing… I just think it's best to not provoke you into any more ideas…"

"Okay? If you say so…"

_People are weird…_

* * *

**Staff Room**

Hoping to see some staff in a staff room is too much it seems…

Another useless room… Tables, a board, plants,… nothing that helps with our escape at this point.

And there's Naegi, looking stupidly perplexed.

"What's wrong this time?" I frown.

"I-I found another photograph!" He says.

"Uh-huh. Did you lose it too?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Thought as much."

"You're not angry?" He asks nervously.

"You ever studied psychology?"

"Well…"

"See, there's this thing called neural adaptation…"

"…what is it?"

"Say… you put your hand on a stove, and it really fucking hurts… but you leave your hand there for a few hours and eventually you stop feeling the pain… that's what it is in a nutshell."

"Oh… okay… so getting used to it basically…"

"Now… say… you see someone fail astronomically miserably, you're filled with murderous rage… but you see that person fail astronomically miserably a few more times and the rage goes away…"

"…I… I don't think it's fair to compare getting your hand burnt to me…"

"You're right. Getting my hand burnt doesn't increase my heart rate at a fatal rate."

"…"

"Well what's in the picture this time?"

"Um… Ishimaru, Oowada and Fukawa… I think Ishimaru was scolding one of them… or maybe both… or maybe he's just talking but…"

"Right right, no iron plates? Looking completely normal?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"If this is aimless trickery it's needlessly consistent…"

_And if you're lying you're picking a weird way to do it…_

_Regardless, that's it for the new floor I suppose._

* * *

**Cafeteria, Noon**

"Everyone's here right?" Maizono asks. "Then let us begin our reports…"

"There were thick, immovable iron plates mounted in the halls and classrooms of the fourth floor…" Oogami starts off.

"To be fair, even if they weren't there, you're the only one who would survive jumping from the fourth floor." I point out.

"True."

"There's the music room and…" Maizono starts.

"Next!" I dismiss.

"But…"

"It's a music room. It's where music happens. People who like music go there to play or listen to music. Enough time wasted. Next!"

Maizono sulks for a bit but otherwise raises no objection.

"More importantly…" Asahina says. "The chemistry lab on the fourth floor has these huge cabinets, and they're full of meds, supplements, nutrients, everything you could possibly ask for! I highly recommend you all to and check it out!"

"As long as you don't use up all the ingredients needed for…" I say.

"GOD, NAKAHARA! If that's all you want there are already bottles filled with poison there! Cut out the middle man!"

"Seen them. Those ones either don't mix well with other liquids or have distinguishable smell. I can do better."

"Knowledgeable aren't you?" Ludenberg comments.

"It's my job to be."

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Asahina yells.

"Please stop shouting Asahina…"

"Poison huh?" Togami muses.

"I-I think we should get rid of them or something…" Kuwata suggests.

"Monokuma likely brings resupplies on a daily basis."

"Nothing to be done then…" Oogami frowns.

"The headmaster's office and data processing rooms are locked." I say. "Because we wouldn't want this to become easy now do we?"

"Shame." Togami says.

"Damn… It's the most potentially useful ones too…" Naegi mutters.

"The infirmary was unlocked after we get access to the next floor." Kirigiri points out. "Perhaps this one will be the same?"

"Dude why the hell are we even discussing this?" Kuwata asks. "We have ogre don't we?"

"Tch tch tch…" Monokuma appears suddenly, clicking his tongue. "It explains a lot about the state of the world right now when I see my students scheming against me every second of the day…"

"W-What do you mean?" _Master of trickery, Kuwata._

"Planning to break down the door to my room and have their way with me… alas my children… You've forced my hands, kids… NEW RULE! DESTRUCTION OF DOORS IS FORBIDDEN!"

"…shit…"

"Thanks, Kuwata." I say, after Monokuma disappeared.

"…sorry…"

"Nothing to be done now." Kirigiri says. "Is that all you guys have to report?"

"This was a waste of time." Togami says. "We achieved next to nothing by banding together like this. This isn't getting us any closer to escape."

"Escape he said." Ludenberg muses. "Not murder."

"Same thing."

"Heh heh… if you say so…"

"Guys?" Naegi calls out. "I do have something to add…"

"Naegi found another photograph." I say.

"Oh?" Ludenberg asks.

"The one-man-disaster lost it again though."

"But Monokuma took it from me…" Naegi says.

"What is this about?" Togami asks.

"Something you would have known had you been with the group last time." Kuwata sneers.

"Naegi found a photograph of Chihiro, Yamada and Hagakure on the last floor." Oogami explains.

"Naegi **said** he found…" Ludenberg corrects. "According to him, those three seemed as if they knew each other, there were no iron plates on the windows."

"It had looked very much like a typical classroom scene…" Naegi elaborates.

"And where is this photograph?" Togami asks.

"He lost it." I say.

"Incompetent fool… You expect me to believe that story?"

"I expect you to hear him out." Kirigiri insists.

"T-Thanks Kirigri…" Naegi says quietly. The lady in question did not reply. _Unusually cold, even by that one's standard._

"Naegi said this photograph contained Fukawa, Ishimaru and Oowada." I continue.

"The dead ones again?" Ludenberg asks. "This is no coincidence."

"Agreed. Must be a clue Monokuma intentionally left, or a forged distraction."

"Monokuma insisted it was real…" Naegi says.

"Monokuma insisted many things."

"How can we even be sure the idiot's telling the truth?" Togami asks.

"We can't. So let's drop this. Now, if no one…"

"I have something else…" Naegi interrupts

"Oh?"

He gets closer to the table, pulls an object out of his jacket and places it in front of us all. "I found this…"

A cell phone… a rather old one too, but clearly well-kept. This particular model prioritizes efficiency over all else, so it's not the prettiest thing. But even by that standard, it's oddly plain, just a black phone with no distinguishable feature. No stickers, name tags or simple scribbles, just a phone.

"This… may potentially be the most useful thing we've found here…" Oogami comments.

"We can call someone with this!" Asahina points out. "Call for help… a-and…"

"If we could, you really think Monokuma would have left it lying around?" Kirigiri asks.

"It clearly runs…" Kuwata points out. "So what could the problem be?"

"I already tried it." Naegi says. "It's password-protected…"

"What, can't we guess it? I imagine we'll be having a lot of free time trapped in here."

"It may be voice protected or require your DNA." Kirigiri suggests. "Despite its plain appearance and unremarkable amount of entertainment or aesthetic features, this thing is quite technologically advanced."

"Used by someone who values efficiency no doubt." Ludenberg says.

"I think it's just a written password though…" Naegi says. "Problem is it doesn't have, like, a 4-digit limit nor is it numbers only…"

"Guessing is going to take time then."

"Yeah…"

I take the phone in my hand and flip it open. What Naegi said seems to be accurate. Whoever owned this thing does not waste time with the trivial. No wallpaper or customization whatsoever. I quickly typed in a bunch of random guesses off the top of my head.

**Despair. Hope. Whisperer** (s) **. Monokuma. Hope's Peak. Despair's Peak. Bear** (s) **. Monochrome. Super High-School Level. Elites. Kirigiri** (because I still suspect the principle) **. Kyouko**.

_Nothing came out of it, obviously…_

"First the handgun… now this…" Oogami says. "I can see the thinking behind Monokuma giving us a weapon, but why a phone?"

"To tease us possibly?" Kuwata suggests. "I mean having one here but not being able to use it is kinda…"

"Isn't that what the headmaster's room was for?"

"No matter." I dismiss, casually tossing the cell phone Naegi's way. "Not much we can do with it without the password."

"Uh… what do I do with this?" Naegi asks.

"Keep it. Play with it. Eat it. Try to guess the password. I don't care."

"You're letting that thing in his hands after he lost the gun that later killed Ishimaru?" Togami asks.

"No one here has any use for the gun. No big loss on our part if we lose it. Beside, the Super High-School Level Luckster might actually guess the password right, who knows."

"I'm not raising any objection." Asahina says.

"Surely it can't hurt." Oogami says.

"That settles it then." Kuwata concludes. "Anyone else has anything to add?"

"Maybe…" Maizono says.

"What do you mean maybe?" Togami asks, crossed. "You either do or you don't."

Maizono fidgets a bit, glancing from faces to faces. She's clearly considering something. After a while, she seems to have made her decision and look straight at me.

"Should we tell them Nakahara?" Maizono asks. _Does she mean…_

"What is this about?" Togami asks.

"I don't see the point." I reply. "Things might…"

"I SAID…"

"Shut the fuck up Togami. Things might become too unmanageable if we let them all in on it."

"H-He just told Togami off like that…" Naegi mummers.

"It's a display of trust." Maizono points out. "Our bonds will be stronger through it. The group will have a much better chance of enduring whatever comes next."

"This is getting awkward…" Asahina whispers.

"Nothing to display if there's no trust to begin with." I say.

"None needed." Maizono says. "As long as they felt it's trust we've displayed, it's enough."

"You sure you wanted to say that out loud?" Kuwata asks.

"Beside… showing them hope, no matter how dim, may just prevent the next murder."

"H-Hope?" Naegi asks. "You guys found something?"

"Your points have merits…" I say. "But if we do this, sticking together will be our only option. Are you okay with that?"

Maizono nods.

"Kuwata? Ludenberg?"

"I… I think I'm with Maizono." Kuwata says.

"I'm fine either way." Ludenberg says.

"Right…" I frown. "Two for. One against. Guess we're going for it…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Togami asks angrily.

"Oh we're just considering whether to share the wonderful joy-inducing bathhouse with the rest of you."

"Are you s-…"

I motion my head toward the surveillance camera.

"I see…"

"So you all want to go see it? A pretty damn nice relaxing spot if you ask me."

The one who got it quietly nod and stand up, following me out of the room. The rest just follow out of sheer confused conformity. _I'll hold you responsible for any calamity that comes out of this Maizono._

* * *

**Bathhouse, Noon**

"I assume we're here because there isn't a surveillance camera?" Kirigiri asks.

"You assumed correctly." Ludenberg replies.

"Well?"

"First of all…" I start. "And this is a foolish thing to ask, but none of you work for our captor right?"

"Do you think…" Togami starts.

"Meaningless obligatory question is all that was, didn't expect someone to raise his hand. At most I can expect to induce a bit of guilt into this theoretical traitor."

I quickly glance around the room. Most of them look either calm, curious or nervous. Naegi, however, looks especially worried. _Strange… it's not the same sort of guilty nervousness a traitor would have, not that a good traitor would show it anyway…_

"I think this goes without saying…" Ludenberg speaks up. "But whatever you see here you will not speak off outside this room."

"Understood." Oogami agrees, followed by multiple silent nods and quiet agreements.

Ludenberg reaches for the key, approaches the locker and takes out the laptop.

"Is that… the laptop from the library?" Naegi asks.

"I did wonder where it went…" Togami muses.

"Long story short, Fujisaki took it." Maizono explains. "He installed a… what was it again?"

"Artificial intelligence." I say. "It's a…"

"Right, artificial intelligence. It does computer things that will somehow get us out."

"No it doesn't… It gives us clues…"

"Close enough."

"D-Does Monokuma know?" Asahina asks.

"If he does, he has chosen to do nothing about it." Ludenberg answers. "Frankly it'd be a miracle of he doesn't."

"I see…" Oogami nods. "How does this work?"

I crouch down, boot the laptop up and run Alter Ego. Chihiro's cheerful face fills the screen once more, taking most of the others aback.

"Hey…" Alter Ego starts.

"EEEEK!" Asahina shrieks, bursting at least one of my eardrums. "IT'S THAT GHOST AGAIN!"

"Ghost?" Kuwata asks. "What ghost?"

"Chihiro's ghost… that…"

"That's an artificial intelligence dear." Ludenberg explains condescendingly.

"Oh… that… explains…"

"Klutz…" Kuwata says.

"…shut up…"

"I-Is there something wrong?" Alter Ego asks.

I start typing. **We decided to let the others in on this. Don't worry about Asahina, she's a klutz.**

"Ah, I see. That's great!"

"I'M NOT A KLUTZ!" Asahina yells.

"Please be quiet Asahina." I say. "Kirigiri, I'll let you have the laptop."

**Fill the others in. Tell them nothing you haven't told us.** I quickly type.

"Appreciate it." Kirigiri says as she starts typing on the laptop. "You didn't have to do this. We owe you."

I get up and step outside for a bit for fresh air. _Well… no fresh air as long as we're in here but air is fresh as long as I don't have to share it with a crowd. Clearly I'm a people's person._

"Didn't think you'd agree to it Nakahara…" Ludenberg says behind me. "Did Ishimaru's death get to you to?" _She's referring to the fact that I shared Alter Ego with the others is she?_

"Did it?" I wonder aloud. "I can't tell… I don't think it did… at least not that much… but…"

"You started wondering whether you should give it another chance."

"Yeah… Figured 'teamwork' deserves another shot…"

"A fair point. Beside, manipulation is only possible when you're within a group yes?"

"That too…" I nod. _Maybe this will come back and bite our arses…_

Standing outside, it feels strangely tranquil It shouldn't, but it does. Did something change I wonder? The atmosphere isn't the same as before. Trust? Hope? Indifference? I don't understand any of it…

"Yasuhiro?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you plan to do when you get out?" I ask, out of nowhere, trying to distract myself.

"Hmm… Celes wants to buy herself a European castle, populated with vampire butlers who will tend to her every needs."

"Heh… I see…"

"Glamorous no?"

"Pretty girlish actually…"

"You think so?"

"Please… pretty submissive vampire boys and all that…"

"Heh heh… you aren't pleased?"

"Quiet… Oddly old-school for Celes don't you think?"

"Perhaps... What would you have picked?"

"…how about a casino?"

"Hmm?"

"Seems fitting no? A castle seems… stereotypical perhaps. A casino filled with vampire dealers sound way more interesting, as long as it's not overtly so. A casino owned by the Gambler Queen in her golden throne…"

"Oh? Tell me more…"

"Cheating, or alternatively, successful customers disappear mysteriously, keeping the pale staff healthy. The casino's frightening reputation should scare everyone away, yet there's something oddly alluring about it. And… there would be… an informant…"

"An informant?"

"An informant… pulling the strings behind the scene, slowly putting all the gambler queen's rival businesses to ruins, effectively monopolizing the gambling scene for his little princess…" _The fuck am I saying?_

"And why would he do such a thing?" Yasuhiro asks with a grin.

"Well a decent wage would be nice… but… see… the vampire princess put a spell on him… she…" _Snap out of it Shiki…_ "Okay enough of this…"

"…"

"I got a bit off track okay? Just…"

"Keep talking."

"Look here…"

"Talk."

"I…"

"Nakahara! Celes!" Kuwata calls out. "We're done in here. Alter Ego's ready to present us with new data!"

_I'm saved..._ "We… um… should go…"

Yasuhiro glares at me sulkily, before regaining her composure and calmly walks back in as Ludenberg. _Women are funny people…_

"All caught up." Kirigiri announces. We're ready to move on to the new files."

"He's just like the real Chihiro!" Asahina says excitedly.

"He isn't." Oogami points out.

"I know… but… he just…"

"He's his own person."

"I… yeah I understand what you mean."

"In any case…" Kirigiri says, moving out of the way. I crouch down and start typing. **About those new data?**

"Okay… I'll summarize what I've learnt, starting with the most important ones…" Alter Ego starts. "From what I can tell, it looks like the academy was in the process of carrying out a project. Its objective was 'To isolate the students and have them live together inside Hope's Peak Academy.' And they weren't just planning to have the students live together for a short time. Depending on the circumstances, they could be made to spend their whole lives here."

_Is that so?_

"That's the very same situation we find ourselves in…" Oogami points out.

"Thanks for stating the painfully obvious." Togami remarks sarcastically.

"…apparently, the project was formed by the Hope's Peak Academy Administrative Office." Alter Ego continues.

"Hold on a second…" Asahina says. "We're not trapped in here by some criminal organization or psychopath… but by the academy itself!?"

"Took you a while…" I say. "This is… problematic…"

"Hope's Peak Academy, with its already abundant resources, poses a much bigger threat than… say… a hacker or a non-government organization…" Togami assesses.

"T-Then… where did all the staff go?" Maizono asks.

"The Data's Processing Room would be my first guess." Ludenberg says. "There are also an unexplored floor in the academy and another one in the dorm."

"Are they… all in on this?" I wonder aloud. "This project seems too big to be kept a secret…"

"Alter Ego never said it was finished." Kirigiri points out.

"It matters not. A project that aims to potentially imprison the school's student permanently was put in place. I want you to think about that. Even if it was sabotaged or someone hijacked it for a personal plan… this was considered, approved and started by the academy."

"True. However, we should refrain from saying anything until we hear everything Alter Ego has to say."

"An incident that occurred one year ago seems to be the reason the project was formed." Alter Ego continues. "The documents referred to it as 'Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction'."

"Mankind's Most Despairingly… what?" Asahina repeats.

"Quite a name…" Togami says calmly. "I'd like to meet the one who thought that title was a good idea."

"From what I've gathered, this incident was pretty horrific and tragic…" Alter Ego continues. "As a result, Hope's Peak Academy was forced to shut down."

"I see…" Kirigiri says. "One year ago, this incident occurred, forcing the academy to shut its doors, leading to the aforementioned project to isolate students from the world and force them to live their lives together."

"But why did the Academy Administrative Office want to trap us in here?" Asahina asks.

"Furthermore, what exactly was Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction?" Oogami asks.

I quickly type the two questions down.

"I'm sorry…" Alter Ego apologizes. "There is nothing more I can discover on the subject… I'm so useless…"

"T-That's all there is?" Kuwata asks. "All this waiting?"

"Seems that way…" Kirigiri answers.

"I did discover one other thing…" Alter Ego says.

**Well?**

"I couldn't figure out the mastermind's identity, but I did find a lead. The Administrative Office that formed the project to isolate us in here and the head of that organization is the headmaster. So… there's a possibility that the headmaster is the one behind all this. Additionally, the headmaster is a man in his late thirties and it's likely he's inside the academy."

_The headmaster is Jin Kirigiri. That much I discovered long before arriving. I'll keep my mouth shut though… what they don't know that I know, I can use against him._

"The headmaster is inside the academy!?" Kirigiri asks, shocked. _Of course she did._

"He's definitely the one!" Kuwata shouts.

"And his room is suspiciously locked…" Maizono says. "Not that we can do anything about that… if we break down his door…"

"If we can break down his door I can shoot the man in the face." I suggest. _I'm rather confident with my marksmanship when it comes to small guns._ "But if that's not where he is…"

"You will do no such thing before I find him." Kirigiri says suddenly with an uncharacteristic amount of determination.

"No?"

"I will find the headmaster no matter what…"

"Indeed?"

"I-Is something wrong Kirigiri?" Asahina asks.

"I need to find him." Kirigiri says, considerably more calmly. "None of you will stop me doing that."

_Amnesia and all that, I understand. Doesn't mean I'm not going to go for it once backed into a corner though…_

"We should try to find out more."

**Anything else?**

"Nothing relevant I'm afraid… sorry… although…" Alter Ego starts.

**…although?**

"It's probably nothing…"

**Talk.**

"It's just… well… I was looking around at some trivial files… I found the retro 8-bit images Monokuma used to print your nameplates…"

**Well?**

"They were all made on the same day… except… yours, Nakahara-san… The image file for your nameplate was made sixteen days ago, only a day before our arrival here."

_I'm the odd one out again it seems…_

"Suspicious…" Togami says.

"It's probably nothing…" Kuwata dismisses. "Monokuma probably forgot about it or something…"

"Believe that if you wish. I'm going to remember this."

_I imagine he'd say a lot more had he know about my missing second incentive as well…_

_But the nameplate… the missing incentive… This is strange… I don't understand…_

_…a puzzle for another day._

**That is all, is it?**

"Sorry…" Alter Ego apologizes again. "That's all I know… I've gotten everything I can from the laptop… I'm really sorry… But… I've got something else to ask, too."

**Speak.**

"Even though you all seem to be here now… where's Oowada? I know Ishimaru…"

**Oowada's dead.**

"Huh!? D-Did Oowada really…"

**It's complicated.**

"I-I want to know! Did Oowada really k-kill Ishimaru?"

**No. The truth isn't any better. I suggest you stop.**

"I see… at least Oowada didn't do it… I don't know how he dies but… I guess I should really stop asking…"

**Yes.**

"I'm sorry… there's no point for a machine to get depressed like this…"

_I know I should really drop this but…_ **That depends.**

"H-Huh?"

**Are you a machine?**

"I-I'm on a machine…"

**That isn't the question.**

"Ah… I-I see… Heheh… Thanks Nakahara-san…"

**In any case. Your job is done. Our gratitude.**

"I guess it is… Maybe I'll get a little rest…"

As the computer shuts itself down, something peculiar occurs.

"What the…" Kuwata blurts out. "Are those… numbers?"

_Indeed they are… a stream of seemingly random 1s and 0s flow through the screen quickly._ I immediately take my hands off the keyboard.

"Binary code!" Ludenberg says quickly.

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 00101100 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110000 01101100 01100001 01100011 01100101 01100100 00101110 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101111 01100100 01111001 00101100 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100100 01100101 01100100 00101110 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100100 00101100 01101100 01101111 01110011 01110100 00101110 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00101110 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01100101 01100101 01100100 00101110 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100010 -...

I watch the number, unblinking. With a pen and paper, I can translate binary. I must have learnt the language before. It's useful for sending semi-cryptic signal if you know the receiver can make it out. But translating on the flight is nigh impossible for me. Still, I watch the numbers, carefully. _Do not blink, Shiki. Watch the numbers._

"What are they saying?" Oogami asks. "Someone…"

"The heart…" Togami begins. "… m… the b… the mi… lost… I-It's too quick! I can't… I can't make out all of it!"

Before long, the numbers stop dead in their track, Alter Ego's face fills the screen once more.

"I… I felt something! What was that?" It asks.

**Binary codes**. Kirigiri quickly gets into position and starts typing. **It was saying something but we couldn't make everything out in time. Can we assume that wasn't your doing?**

"No… I did no such thing…"

**You cut it off midway.**

"I... I'm sorry!"

**It's fine. It was too fast for any of us to translate anyway. Do you know what it was?**

"I... don't know… It's possible that was a bug… but… I-I can't find it again! The message was so well-hidden I didn't see it before… I think… I think it deleted itself…"

"Damn…" Kuwata groans. "That could have given us further clues…"

"I doubt it." Togami says. "It was too cryptic, the bit I could made out. I doubt it was meant to be anything helpful."

"Better than nothing…"

**In any case.** Kirigiri begins typing again. **It's gone now. I suppose we lost our last trace.**

"I'm sorry…" Alter Ego begins its self-loathing some more. "I'm so useless… I think I'll go to sleep now… I promise I won't ever wake up…"

With that, the computer shuts itself down for good, leaving us in silence.

"I see it has served its purpose somewhat…" Togami says. "…ignoring that one final blunder…"

"I feel kinda bad for him though…" Asahina mumbles.

"What's the point? A program's a program. Do you feel bad about overusing your shoes too?"

"But… but he worked so hard for us…"

"That's its purpose."

"A-Alter Ego isn't the same…"

"Whatever you feel about it…" Ludenberg interrupts. "…the best course of action would be to stay away from the laptop. Things won't be pretty if Monokuma catches wind of this."

"I agree." Kirigiri nods. "There's nothing else Alter Ego can do anyway. His job is done. Are we all in agreement?"

"Well no but… isn't he our friend?" Naegi asks.

"You have no right to talk about friends."

"…"

_Ohoho… something's up with these two…_

"In any case, shall we resume discussion on the information Alter Ego provided us?" Oogami asks.

"Indeed. Hope's Peak is, at least partially, responsible for our imprisonment." I say.

"The incident that occurred one year ago was cited as the cause of everything."

"You mean… Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction?" Maizono asks.

"It's amazing you got that name in one go…" Kuwata says.

"Judging by the name… it can't be anything minor." Naegi says. "But I don't remember anything that big happening a year ago…"

The others, similarly, recall nothing that could be considered Mankind's Most blah bleh bluh bloh bluh.

"Yet… it forced the academy to shut down…"

"A tragedy like that would be all over the news." Oogami says.

"Maybe there was a cover-up!" Asahina suggests.

"That's… not impossible."

"Whatever the case, with what we have now, there's only one thing to do." Kirigiri says. "Find the headmaster. I'm sure… if we can…"

"Not a goal we can accomplish immediately…"

"Then there isn't much to do here. Let's go."

We stand up, and one by one, leave the bathhouse. Alter Ego was put back inside a locker, where he will stay, possibly, forever.

* * *

**Shiki's Room, Evening**

Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction…

Despite the odds, that rings a bell. I know I of all people shouldn't be trying to recall something, what with my memories being gone and all, but I swear I heard that before. Perhaps it was something I spent a significant amount of my time investigating? It's highly likely. I'm an informant after all and such incident seems to be the kind of thing I'd look out for. Somehow I get the feeling there's more to it than that…

Christ my head hurts…

And what's up with the nameplate and my missing second incentive? Did Monokuma not prepare for all this? Why was I left out until the last minute? I don't understand… I think…

I think I'm not supposed to be here… this isn't my place…

But more importantly…

I grab my notebook and pen and start scribbling down the numbers, being careful to keep it out of view of the camera. The binary code we received back then was saying something. It clearly wasn't a bug. Not that any of us was good enough to translate them on the flight…

So it's a good thing I don't have to translate them on the flight.

Photographic memory, see, years of training in order to maintain this ability as I grow up pays off. Especially useful for working as an informant. Even so, it surprises me that I got all the numbers down in my head.

I scribble the 1s and 0s down and begin translating. It's hard, tedious work but it can't all be sunshine and rainbow I suppose. Eventually, I finish the translation. It reads thus:

**The heart, misplaced. The body, discarded. The mind, lost. You're not where you're meant to be. But the plan must proceed. I can wait b**

And that's where the message cuts off, when Alter Ego boots up. _Peculiar… Like Togami said, too cryptic to be of any practical use, but this definitely isn't a bug. What is its purpose I wonder? What are the heart, body and mind? Misplaced, discarded and lost? I don't understand… You're not where you're meant to be… Who's that? Me? Kirigiri? The headmaster, who this might have been the initial intended receiver? Alter Ego?_

My head hurts… I don't understand any of this this…

Somehow... Somehow I know the pieces are here... but... misplaced... The question can be answered, if only I can see it from the right angle...

But I can't... I'm confused... I don't understand...

Someone's responsible for this. A name... I must have a name...


	28. Chapter 28

**Shiki's Room, Evening**

Knock Knock.

_What is it this time? An opportunity? A threat? A distraction?_

_One way to find out I suppose._

I cautiously grip the knife in my pocket and approach the door. Of course, I can neither see nor hear the person on the other side, no doubt one of Monokuma's intentions when designing this place. _Might as well…_

I open the door, revealing Kirigiri standing outside silently. I move out of the way after it was clear from her passive aggressive silent stare that she wanted to enter.

"Nakahara." Kirigri starts suddenly, having entered the room. "I have a proposal to make."

"Do you now?" I ask with interest. I was under the impression our deal went out the window the moment I pulled out of the main group.

Kirigiri just nods.

"What kind of work is this?"

"Information extraction."

"Ah, my forte. Will this be dangerous?"

"Highly unlikely. However, you will have to play nice."

"Playing nice is my default state in these situations, Kirigiri."

"You will not use physical force under any circumstances."

I nod. "Me using physical force mostly results in me being beaten pathetically. But fine, no violence under any circumstance. But… why this all of the sudden? You usually take care of things on your own."

"Dealing with people isn't one of my stronger skills."

"Indeed? And who am I dealing with?"

"Naegi"

_Knew something was going on between these two…_ "Well?"

"I believed he saw something last night. Naegi refused to tell me when I asked, so I dropped the issue… but in retrospect, it could be a dangerous thing he knows. It could endanger him. I must find out what he knows."

"Indeed? And I am to find out this little secret and come to you?"

"That's the gist of it yes."

"What's in it for me?" _There's the important question._

"I will owe you, and I intend to pay that debt in the form of information. I swear to learn all there is to know about this place and it would be wise for you to be in on any secret I find. This won't be enough, but I hope it dispels any doubt about my ability to uncover the story behind this place." Kirigiri takes a few steps forward, whispering next to my ear. "There was a hidden room on the third floor's restroom. It was hiding important things. Monokuma stopped Naegi last time he tried to access it."

_Naegi proved his Super High-School Level to be completely accurate once more._ "Am I to believe this?" I ask.

"You can ask Naegi yourself." Kirigiri shrugs.

_Fair enough._

_An interesting proposition she's making. On one hand, my rewards are mere promises of her possible future successes. Promises are all they are, no matter how likely. That is leaving aside the fact that she's the most suspicious one in here and that I have no reason to trust her this one._

_On the other hand, the task doesn't sound all that difficult. Not only that, the deductive skill of a Kirigiri is peerless. A valuable ally she would make._

_Might well I suppose…_

"Then let's make it a formal deal." I announce. "If I discover what Naegi knows, you will be my eyes and ears. What you know, I will know, until I consider the debt paid in full."

"You will not harm him." Kirigiri insists.

"Of course."

"The deal is ambiguous and clearly is in your favor…" Kirigiri assesses. "But I accept. You've proven yourself a capable asset. We have a deal."

"So we do."

I stretch out an open hand, waiting for Kirigiri's response. She raises an eyebrow, momentarily confused, before taking my hand in hers and coldly shaking it. This suits me just fine. Formal professionalism. A deal. A service for a reward. Predictable, logical, comprehensible.

"Now if you'll excuse me…" I say after we both retract our hands. "I have plans to make."

* * *

**Evening, Naegi's Room**

Knock knock.

"N-Nakahara-san?" Naegi stammers, confused, after he opened the door.

"Naegi" I greet.

"But… What are you doing here?"

"Standing outside the room of someone who has never been taught hospitality his whole life, it seems."

Naegi looks somewhat apologetic, before moving out of the way nervously, scratching his head. "Sorry… just…"

"If it helps, I'm not allowed to flay you." I attempt to raise the mood and completely not raising the mood.

"…not allowed to?"

"Well that was going to be the last resort anyway." I step inside the room. "Don't worry though; I would not have taken more than half your pinkie."

As Naegi attempts to come up with a reasonably polite response, I examine his room. As average as they come, I must say. The room contains nothing out of the ordinary or even something remotely interesting and is neither particularly clean nor messy. This one feels so extraordinarily average he deserves a medal for exceptional mediocrity.

"So… What are you doing here?" Naegi asks.

_Might well get down the business._ "You found something yesterday."

"H-Huh?"

"Well?"

"Who told you that? D-Did…"

"Not question I care to answer, Naegi. What did you find yesterday?"

Naegi goes silent for a while, considering his options. "There was this hidden room on the third floor… containing stuffs…"

"Stuffs?"

"Just… stuffs… a table, a chair, books… stuffs like that…"

"Yeah? And?"

"I was knocked out and the room was cleaned up by the time I woke up…"

_Kirigiri's story confirmed then, though I guess I shouldn't discount the possibility of this being a collaborated con._ "I see. What else?"

"I stumbled back to my room after that… and… that's all…"

"Ah. Of course." I turn around, pretending to look through the content of his room, trying to feign a casual demeanor. _First attempt: Obvious Guilt Trip._ "I'm glad everything's fine, some of the others were rather worried something happened to you. Your strange behaviors really scared them you know?"

"Ah… well… nothing's wrong, really… I was just a little tired…"

"Especially Kirigiri." I continue. "Worried sick, that one. I don't know what that one would have done had something happened to you because she couldn't earn your trust."

"I…"

"And the others, too. We finally came together, bonded by sheer trust. Of course, there was no doubt that our trust in you wasn't misplaced."

"...I'm glad you think so… haha…"

_Enough of that. Second attempt: Spontaneous Confrontation._ "You're a shit liar Naegi."

"Wh-What!?"

I turn around, grabbing his collar. _I'm not entirely sure I could beat even him physically but sudden aggression tends to do well in these situations._ "Lies! All lies! You saw more than you let on!" I start speaking considerably more loudly.

"B-But I…"

"But you trust none of us, because obviously we're all liars, unlike you, the lone bastion of honesty and goodness."

"That's not true!"

"Of course not. As we've already established, you're a liar as well, you're just bad at it."

"…I…"

"Talk, Naegi. Show me you're better."

"I can't… I'm sorry but…"

_Enough of that. Third attempt: Fair Trade._ "Of course… I understand. Being good is being dead. I won't ask that of you. We'll do this like two reasonable and civilized human beings."

"What do you mean?" Naegi asks nervously.

"I'll offer my trade, Naegi. What do you want to know?"

"What…"

"I can tell you whatever you want to learn about the others: their weaknesses, their shames, their hidden talents. Picking friends here is hard work, and I'll point out the useful ones, the weak links, the untrustworthy. I can tell you your friend's secrets, their difficulties, their challenges. You can help them sort out their little shit fits. Isn't that what you want?"

"That's…"

"I can tell you miss Maizono's little issue with her career, or the dodgy practices she employed to get to where she is now. I can tell you miss Kirigiri's transgression against her family, or the one thing that makes her tick. I can tell you Togami's…"

"No." He says firmly.

"No?"

"I trust my friends enough to not dig up their secrets Nakahara. I won't take up that offer even if it was free."

"Tch." I click my tongue in frustration. _Forth attempt: Pulling out his skin._

_Or at least that would have been the case had I Kirigiri specifically forbade me to do so._

_Is there nothing else I can use? I suppose I can try blackmailing him using his closer friends' secrets but… frankly, Kirigiri wouldn't be pleased and I'm not too comfortable with actually giving away some of Maizono's more dodgy stuffs._

_But I'm afraid there isn't another…_

_Hold on a sec. Let's have one more shot at this._

"Is there someone from the outside whose fate you'd like to discover?" I ask suddenly.

"H-HOW!?" Naegi asks aloud.

_A promising response…_ "Not a question I care to answer. The offer stands. Your answer?"

Naegi looks down, seriously starting to consider the offer for the first time. I can tell he really wants it. There is someone from the outside whose safety he wants very much to confirm. But he's still agonizing over the offer. This one needs a little push.

"I know how to handle a secret Naegi…" I try to assure him. "I'll deal with the matter with discretion."

"Did… Kirigiri ask you to find out?" he asks.

"She was worried, mate. It's not cool doing that to your lady friend you know?"

"I-Is that why you were… forbade… to…"

"… use physical force, yes. Tell me, Naegi, what did you see?"

He was silent again, before finally making up his mind. "Oogami… was talking to Monokuma."

"Oh?"

"I think… I think the conversation implied she was the mole… was…"

"Was?"

"Seems she was defying him… something about him having hostages… I'm sorry I don't know much. I passed out."

"Is that so?" _Interesting. Oogami of all people. Although if Monokuma had hostages, that would make a lot more sense._ "I assume… you didn't tell us because you weren't sure? Because it would further alienate this little group?"

"YES!" he says loudly. "That's exactly it! W-We don't know enough, s-so it would have been…"

"I understand what you're trying to say, but a mole's a mole."

"She was…"

"Quiet. We don't know anything. I'll need to find out more. You were wise to not spread this information needlessly, but Kirigiri was one of the few who could have handled it with discretion."

"I… guess… I just…"

"What's done is done. Thank you for your co-operation." I nod before heading outside.

"WAIT! What about…"

I sigh. _Guess I'm taking Monokuma's offer after all._ "Who is it?"

"M-My family… I want to know what happened to them."

"I'll tell you what I can dig up tomorrow Naegi." I say, opening the door. "Stay safe."

* * *

**Kirigiri's Room, Night**

"Well?" Kirigiri asks immediately after I closed the door behind me.

"There's a strong possibility that Oogami was Monokuma's mole."

She stares at me for a few seconds, most likely doubting my information. "Oogami?"

"What I said."

"How?"

"Naegi stumbled upon a conversation between her and Monokuma, something about betrayal and hostages. He seemed rather convinced, though he's unclear about the current state of affair between those two. It's possible that Oogami quitted being the mole."

"I see…" she says simply, before going silent again. "I assume he refused to say this to avoid further conflicts between the survivors?"

"Or so he said."

Kirigiri nods. "How did you discover this?"

"That's my business." _I'm not about to tell this one about Monokuma's offer._ "I can tell you that he was not hurt."

"Good enough… Our deal is complete. You should go, Nakahara."

"Our deal is not complete until you fulfill your end of the bargain, Kirigiri."

"Of course." She nods.

* * *

**A/V Room, Late Night**

Well here I am…

I don't know whether I would have picked this option had I not told Naegi I would try to discover the fate of his family. I have no doubt Monokuma's going to put some sort of restriction on what I'm allowed to find out. Still… this is a rare opportunity, and it's entirely possible, however unlikely, that Enoshima's CD contains nothing that would help me get out of here.

Beside, I'd like to know the state of the world outside, if only to discover how the cops are incompetent enough to sit around picking their noses instead of getting us out of here.

"Upupupu… So this is your decision Shiki?" Monokuma asks, his face appearing on the screen in front of me.

"Evidently."

"Of course of course. The CD's no longer yours. But… well… I think we have a few rules to go through."

_Of course we do…_ "Yeah?"

"You're not allowed to ask about anything that may give clues as to why you're not being rescued nor are you allowed to ask about the academy. Furthermore, I will monitor the whole conversation to regulate this."

"…That would have been nice to know before I accept the deal."

"Upupupu… you can still say no. Will you?"

_I would have had I not agreed to Naegi's request…_

I put on the pair of headset in front of me.

"Upupupu… It's decided then." Monokuma says, before the screen turns off completely. "Putting you through…"

Everything was eerily quiet for a few seconds. Then I start hearing noise coming through. Only after a few seconds could I clearly hear the person on the other side.

"ss… B… Boss… Boss, you there?" the voice asks. It sounds female, no older than twenty, most likely younger.

"…who's this?" I ask cautiously. _Boss? What's going on?_

"Yes!" The voice says enthusiastically. "You're alive, boss!

"Hold on a sec… One thing at a time… Why are you calling me that?"

"What, boss?'

"Uh… yeah… why am I the boss here?"

"What… What do you mean… Why…" Then her enthusiasm turns into barely contained rage within half a second. **"OI! SHITHEAD! YOU TOLD ME YOU'D PUT ME IN TOUCH WITH THE BOSS!"**

"Upupupu…" Monokuma giggles. Guess he is indeed listening in on the whole thing. "That's exactly what I did…"

"THEN WHY…"

"He wiped my memories." I interrupt.

"H-Huh?"

"I… came to this academy with a strange case of amnesia. Basically I remember nothing of what happened before I arrived."

"That's… That little shit…" she mumbles.

"Yup." I sigh.

"So… like… you remember nothing of us? Nothing about what you do?"

"Nope."

The voice on the other side sighs in exasperation. "We knew the alteration of memories were researched and tested but to use it with such precision...Goddamn that *fizzle*…"

"That what?" I ask.

"Nuh-uh." Monokuma's voice comes up suddenly. "You almost gave away a clue right there, missus."

_A clue? What was the girl about to say?_

_Focus, Shiki. One thing at a time._

"So… um…" I start. "I was hoping you could shed more light on my identity and what I did before I come to the academy…"

The girl sighs again. "Were you told you would be talking to someone you knew?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"…"

"…you do know me right?" I ask nervously. "The bear wouldn't lie would it?"

"Well… yes… but…"

_Then it hits me._ "You've never seen me in person have you?"

"Yeah… none of us did… I'm certain you knew everything about every single one of us but… we never knew you... personally I mean…"

It's exactly as Morte had said, none of those who work for me knows me personally apparently. "Guess that policy's coming back to bite me in the arse…"

The voice giggles, against all odds. "Can I ask something?"

"Might well…"

"You are Nakahara Shiki right?"

"…well… yes…"

"Knew it…" I can somehow tell the lady on the other end just did a fist pump.

"But how did you…"

"Oh, just a guess. *fizzle* told us the boss would be in Hope's Peak's 78th class. The rest of us had to play our little guessing game. Y'know most of them retards were certain you were Togami Byakuya? Some even suspected Celestia Ludenberg or Kirigiri Kyouko. But little old me know it could be none other than m… than Nakahara Shiki."

I frown. "Glad my predicament is at least entertaining some of you…"

"Believe me, boss, I'd sell my own mother to get you out of there. She's dead though so that option's out the window. I'm sorry, boss. I can't tell you why rescue isn't on the way… Monokuma specifically forbade it…"

"Yeah… I know... I'm starting to regret picking this option over the CD…"

"I'm not. It means the world to us knowing you're safe, boss…"

_The sudden display of affection scares me to my soul…_ "What did I do to earn such devotion, may I ask, when none of you even know me…"

"We're family, boss… even if none of us have seen each other face-to-face… or maybe we have but never realized… but that's not important. What's important is that you protected us when we needed protection. You took us in when we were lost. You provided us with the means to utterly destroy those who would harm us. You even supported us personally… well personally through emails… when you feel we needed it. We're family, boss, we look out for each other. That's enough as far as I'm concerned."

_I don't know what I did, but somehow my heart is filled with guilt._ "I… most likely… did it in my own self-interest…"

"Yeah? So? So did we, boss. That's how we did things. The whisperers do not do charity. The whisperers do not do pity. The whisperers help those who would help us. That's how our family does things."

"Did you say… whisperers? As in… the Web of Whisperers?"

"Well of course I… right… amnesia…"

"… yeah… sorry…"

"Well Whisperers wasn't originally the name… originally we had no name... But y'know how it goes, boss. Rumors circulate on the net and people start labeling us. Most of us were fond of the name so it stuck. You didn't like it though… you liked to remain nameless, something about us being harder to track that way… but that's how it goes."

"I see… who are the Whisperers exactly?"

"Honestly, boss? I have no clue. As far as I know it's a simple network of people, run by a singular entity, who apparently is you. Requests come in and the one who pulls the string sorts it out with us being your tools. It's impossible to give our group a singular label. Of course we did our best to confuse the public by spreading a wide variety of false rumors and pointless mysteries about the Whisperers to keep them busy, which might explain some of the weirder preconceptions about what we are."

_This stuff is getting harder and harder to put together…_ "Right… So what exactly did you… we do?

"Well it depends on the group…"

"Group?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're divided into smaller groups, boss. Some are in charge of investigation. Some are in charge of spreading rumors. Some are in charge of computer nonsense. The members of each group do not know the identity of his teammates, let along those of the other groups."

"Hold on a second… Not only none of you knew me personally, none of you knew each other as well?"

"Heh heh… indeed, boss… a masterful panopticon system if you ask me. We're forbidden from revealing our identity to other whisperers, and as such it became impossible for even us to know how big we are and who's in charge of what. Betrayal within the whisperers is, frankly, impossible. After all, our neighbor could be another whisperer and we wouldn't even know it."

"That means… there could be other whisperers at Hope's Peak?"

"Well there were quite a few at Hope's Peak."

"W-What?"

"Oh none in the 78th class, at least none that I know of, beside you obviously. But you planted quite a lot in the academy a year or two ago…"

"What was I trying to do?" I ask.

"We were tasked with protecting the 78th class, your class. We did so through controlling the flow of information and spreading false rumors. Clearly… we failed…"

"I see…"

"I'm sorry, boss. We should have never obeyed that final order…"

"Final order?" I ask.

"We were told to leave the academy immediately, before… well… before what happened to you…"

_This makes no bloody sense… I asked them to come to Hope's Peak to protect my class from… something… And then just before I arrive at the academy, I told them to leave? Why? I don't understand… This makes no sense…_

"Although…" she continues. "There were many imposters…"

"Oh?"

"There were those who, upon heavy interrogations, claimed to be whisperers themselves…"

"And how were they imposters?"

"It was not possible. You ordered us to protect the 78th class. Others were tasked with protecting the other classes. The imposters were trying to kill everyone in Hope's Peak with undiscriminating violence and chaos."

"Is that… the world's most despairingly maleficent and monstrous malefaction?"

"What? Why do you ask that?"

"If it was… the others claim to have no knowledge of it…"

"But… *fizzle*"

"EXCUSE ME, SHIKI-CHAN!" Monokuma says. "I think the missus and I need a little talk."

_Seems I stumbled upon something important. The world's most despairingly maleficent and monstrous malefaction is it? Something about my question confused her. Something about her response forced Monokuma to interrupt._

"Shithead…" the other person comes back eventually, grumbling.

"Guess I'm not allowed to touch on that topic anymore?" I ask.

"Yeah…"

"Bollocks…"

"Also you have about five more minutes…"

_Guess I better wrap this up then._ "I need to know… what happened Naegi Makoto's family?"

"Them? I don't know about the parents… wouldn't put much hope there… but the sister escaped."

"I see… What happened?"

"It's… things are happening out here…"

"I'd expect as much, if people are too busy to notice what's going on here." I sigh, before remembering something. "The Oogami clan, what happened to them?"

"All de*fizzle*"

"OI BITCH!" Monokuma yells. "THAT'S OFF-LIMIT!"

"Heh heh…" I chuckle. "I heard enough. All dead huh?"

"Yup." The lady replies. "Shame too… Them bastards can fight… broke my nose more than once fighting them."

"May I ask why you were fighting Oogamis?"

"Because they fight well obviously." She says as if it was the most natural things in the world. "Breaking bones isn't as fun if the bones break after the first hit."

"… I must say I hire the most peculiar individuals."

"Heh heh… I know right?"

"You know… now that I think about it… I know bugger all about you."

"I used to know just as much about you so fair game, boss."

"You're taking advantage of my amnesia…"

The girl just giggles.

"Actually… I'm shooting for the stars here but… do I have any family out there?" I ask.

"Um… I don't know… actually I do know that whatever family you had you left long ago…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh I was one of your earlier… recruits, for lack of better words, and back then you were a lot more lax with this whole system… One day you just needed to talk to someone… not face-to-face obviously… and judging by your age right now… Christ you left when you were pretty fucking young… Got pretty drunk too… That was quite cute now that I think about it."

"Makes sense actually… this wouldn't be an effective career if you were near a family."

"I guess… Boss… Monokuma just told me our conversation's ending soon…"

"Balls… I guess pleading for a rescue team is useless at this point is it?"

"Sorry, boss. Our hands are tied."

I sigh. "Guess this is good bye then…"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"H-Huh?"

"It… It sounded like you were going to die, boss… This isn't farewell. You're getting out of there, even if you have to kill all your classmates. The Whisperers, the ones who still stay true to their oath, want you back, boss. You'll live through this. Tell me you will. We'll pull the world back on its feet despite what it wants."

"I'll try…"

"Yes you will, boss."

I don't know whether she had more to say or not. The sound just cut off, replacing the whisperer's voice with Monokuma's.

"Welp, that's that, hope ya got what ya were looking for."

"Little cunt… you knew she couldn't tell me much about my past."

"Upupupu… It's late, Shiki-chan. Go to bed."

"I step off the machine in front of me, taking off the headset and begin heading out. The academy at night is eerily quiet. My footsteps echo off the hallway. _I don't understand any of it… this is strange…_

* * *

Nakahara's Shiki's (?) Notes - Day 15 Report  
Survivors: 9  
Facts:  
. The fourth floor is unlocked, revealing a music room, an information-processing room, the headmaster's office, a chemistry lab and the staff's room.  
. The music and staff rooms are virtually useless. The other two rooms are locked.  
. Naegi claimed to have found a photograph like last time. Monokuma supposedly took it from him.  
. Naegi found a mobile phone. Password-locked so it's currently inaccessible. He currently has it.  
. I helped Kirigiri discover certain information from Naegi.  
. Oogami is/was likely Monokuma's mole.  
. I am the head of the Web of Whisperers, a group of people from all sorts of backgrounds banding together for highly varied purposes.  
. The Whisperers do not know the identity of their leader or the identities of their allies, effectively eliminating the possibility of an organized betrayal.  
. I was told some whisperers were tasked with defending certain classes of Hope's Peak.  
. There were supposedly imposters who wrecked havoc within the academy. They falsely claimed to be whisperers.  
. Naegi's sister is alive. Parents' fate, unknown.  
. The Oogami clan was killed. It is possible they were the hostages Monokuma used against Oogami. I can use this.

Notes:  
. We're getting closer to discovering what's happening. Monokuma has been enforcing rules more strictly recently.  
. Kirigiri owes me information.  
. I gave up the disc in order to be allowed to talk to someone from the outside. Usefulness questionable.  
. The Chemical Lab contains a wealth of chemicals. I have enough to concoct a variety of poisons, explosives and poisonous gases. Careful consideration needed.

* * *

**A Classroom, After the Beginning, A Dream?**

Here we go again…

I'm currently in… let's see… one of Hope's Peak's classrooms…

Yup, same tables, desks and board.

What it is missing though is iron plates and surveillance cameras.

In other word, sounds like the same one Naegi claimed to have seen in the photographs he supposedly found.

Why have I been taken here? I've never been to Hope's Peak before Monokuma took over… so why do I know what it's like?

I turn to find Morte for answers, glancing around the seemingly normal classroom, oblivious to the carnage going around.

I find Morte, along with about a dozen and a half students I never knew, wearing Hope's Peak uniforms, hanging from the ceiling, ropes around their necks.

"Oh hello there!" Morte greets sarcastically, as if I've just walked in on him doing his gardening. "Didn't see you coming!"

I half expected the other students to turn around and follow suit but no, apparently they're properly dead.

"… What are you doing up there?" I ask, after a period of silence.

"Oh… y'know… enjoying the view and all that…"

"… Why did you hang yourself?"

"I just wanna try it out y'know? These kids look so cheery after all!"

"… I… I didn't… did I?"

"You're alive aren't you?"

I let out a tired sigh. These dreams are getting increasingly surreal… "What happened here?" I finally ask.

"Learning happened, of course. This is a school after all!"

"Learning… what?"

"Human nature." He chuckles. "Things they never should have learnt."

"But what…"

"It's not important."

_Of course…_ "How… did such knowledge… cause… this…"

"Oh these kids weren't the worst of it I assure you. Look outside."

I go to the window, giving myself a clear view of the courtyard.

Same as last time, everything else seems stuck in time. Nothing moves, no sound was heard, and I think I should be glad for that.

Down there, I see students wielding firearms, students wielding machetes, students wielding nothing but their own bloodied hands. All of them out for blood. I see a student in the process of emptying his rifle chamber on another of his fellow classmate's face at pointblank range. I see a student with her limbs torn off, trying to crawl toward safety while another student seems to be running at her with a machete in hand. I see a student with half his body removed, still trying to crawl toward the nearest weapon for more. I see a student strangling his friend with his own tie, his fists soaked in blood. I see a student eating the intestine of another student, who seems to be very much alive, pleading. I see three to four students dragging a teacher by his legs toward what look stakes used to crucify people. I see, in the middle of it all, a girl my age, holding up a teacher's head still attached to his spine with one hand, beating her chest with the other, as if she's saluting something. The girl's face is filled with bliss.

I see death, destruction, despair in all of them, so chaotic, yet somehow so carefully controlled and purposefully directed. The savage violence seems almost contagious.

"… What happened here?" I ask again.

"Learning… Learning things that are false. Learning things that are true. Learning things that are hidden. Learning things that they've always secretly known. That's what happened here."

"I don't understand…"

"Yes you do."

"W-Why am I here? How is this connected to me?"

"Good question, little ghost."

I turn to him. "What do you…"

Morte hangs there, with his revolver out again, pointing it straight at his head. "This is kinda redundant at this point but hey, gotta keep things consistent right?" He grins.

"I'm not done here!"

"Sure you are."

**Click.**

_See you soon, little ghost._


	29. Chapter 29

**Cafeteria, Morning**

I'm having breakfast with Monokuma's mole…

… and about six other students who are (mostly) obliviously conversing while eating but they're unimportant…

Monokuma's mole's eating with us at this moment. Something needs to be done.

Of course, if this was Togami, I'm sure I could just announce it in broad daylight and let some of the more paranoid and impulsive ones take him, but Oogami isn't the same. The others have more affection for her and their behaviors would be unpredictable. Worst case scenario, however, would be giving the lady the idea that she has nothing to lose. A trapped and desperate animal is dangerous, and I have no doubt Oogami can rip our spines off within seconds had she wish it.

… which justifies the fact that I have the revolver in my pocket right now.

A hostage perhaps… I believe I can grab Asahina and force Oogami to stand down. May work I suppose, though I am uncertain. The main problem, however, would be finding a way to neutralize Oogami without killing her outright, since a non-suicide death results in a trial and thereby an execution of yet another one of us.

Then the cafeteria's door opens, allowing Togami to march in like he owns the place. He takes his seat and starts doing his thing without a word.

"A greeting would have been nice…" Asahina frowns.

Togami continues with his business, the rude cunt.

"One wonders why you even came at all…"

"I-I for one am glad you came…" Naegi says quickly, as if Togami was about to sprout wings and fly the hell away if proper worships aren't taking place. Fat chance, sadly…

"Don't take this the wrong way, plebian." He replies. "I'm merely observing your abilities in order to perfect my plan."

"He's afraid of another popularity contest is all." Ludenberg grins. "Practically pissed his expensive pants last time… eheheheh…"

Togami slams the cup he was drinking on onto the table, no doubt intended to intimidate. It was out of reflex, sadly, so he used his left hand. _You know… the one with two fingers flayed._

"Argh…" He groans, before forcibly silencing himself, still trying to look tough.

I let out a small chuckle.

"Shut up Nakahara." Asahina demands.

No need to add to our current problems, so I shut up.

"By the way…" Naegi starts. "Does anyone know where Kirigiri is?"

"Beats me." Kuwata shrugs. "Aren't you supposed to know dude?"

"W-Why do you think that!?"

"Well… aren't you two…"

"Kirigiri has been avoiding him apparently." Ludenberg points out. "Said she'd come by when his presence does not taint the food."

"That wasn't… her exact wording is it?" Naegi asks.

"Eheheh…"

"You're sick, Naegi! Sick!" Asahina shouts. "I know it's important to make the first move with a girl like her but still…"

"That's not what happened!" Naegi insists.

"You're the kinda guy who doesn't care about the romance, aren't you, Naegi?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Togami asks.

"Asahina is suggesting that Naegi was making sexual advances on Kirigiri." I explain helpfully. "And for the record sexual advances and romance aren't mutually exclusive."

"I did not…" Asahina starts. "Hold on a second what do you mean by that last part?"

"What of it?"

"There's a clear difference between lust and love I'll have you know!"

"Love of the body, love of the mind, love of the soul, different sides of the same coin." I shrug.

"But that's…"

"The body withers." Oogami says. "Worldly things are fleeting. The mind and soul remains."

"There are old men who dream of past glory, when their intelligence meant things." Ludenberg says. "There are old women who dream of past youth, when their soul was still pure and innocent. The mind and soul withers just as the body does, girls."

"Sic Transit Gloria Mundi." I say.

"Uh… what?" Asahina asks.

"'Thus passes the glory of the world.'" Togami explains. "Latin"

"Everything ends. Nothing matters. There is no difference." I say.

"Quite a cultured and philosophical nihilist aren't you?" Ludenberg giggles.

"I try to keep up, m'lady."

"Ugh…" Asahina groans. "I don't care enough to continue this train of thought…"

"H-Hey, uh… Oogami?" Naegi attempts to get Oogami's attention amidst our rambling. "Do you have some time later? I'd like to talk to you about something…"

"Ack! Now he's hitting on Sakura just because Kirigiri turned him down!"

"Y-You sure you aren't biting off more than you can chew dude?" Kuwata asks, clearly intimidated by the sheer idea of someone hitting on the supposedly-female-walking-muscles.

"Why… would you assume that's what I'm doing?" Naegi asks.

"Can it wait, Naegi?" Oogami replies before the conversation gets out of hand. "I would like to spend the day resting in my room. These past few days… my body has not been in the best of shape…"

_No doubt due to her politely rejecting Monokuma's esteemed mole position. I won't let this slide._ "I think not Oogami."

"No?"

"Naegi will back down I have no doubt. But we have important businesses to discuss, Oogami, we'll talk."

"What the hell Nakahara!" Asahina yells. "Oogami's tired! You're not seeing her today!"

"I'm telling you this now because I understand discretion, Oogami. My tongue is a lot looser when things don't go my way. Please keep that in mind. That is all."

Oogami looks at me carefully. I think she understands what I'm implying. I see no hint of fear in her face, which is either a very good thing or a very bad thing. Either she already planned on betraying Monokuma, assuming she hasn't already, or she's confident she'll be able to deal with me if things don't go her way. Whatever the case, we say no more. The students eventually begin eating eventually once they realize I've long stopped listening to their rambling and decided Oogami could take care of herself.

Naegi, in particular, quickly wolfed down his breakfast and head out. _Probably being considerate of Kirigiri, that one. Had I been in his position I might have just hogged the cafeteria all day out of sheer spite. Guess I should give that one credit for being the big man. Should probably tell him about his little sister at some point too._

"He left rather quickly…" Togami comments.

"Yeah? So?" Kuwata asks.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprise none of you brain dead commoners find that suspicious."

"What are you implying?" Maizono asks. I see a hint of aggression in her eyes. _That one, as we've already established, is still quite fond of Naegi._

"I'm implying Enoshima Junko may not have been the only one doing Monokuma's bidding."

"He left in a hurry to allow Kirigiri to use the cafeteria." Kuwata interrupts before Maizono says anything. "That's all there is to it."

"And where is Kirigiri?"

"Well…"

"As mentally damaged as you all are, surely you can tell how suspicious that one is."

"This is coming from someone who loudly announced his intention to kill us all to win this stupid game." Asahina sneers.

"And that's why I'm the less suspicious one." Togami smiles, adjusting his glasses. "I already told you my intention, which is more than you can say about Kirigiri."

"S-Surely… She wants out like the rest of us…"

"Don't pretend you know anything about her, Asahina."

"Is everyone guilty until proven innocent to you!?" Kuwata asks, clearly annoyed.

"Pretty much. Some, however, starts off more guilty than others."

"Like who?"

"Like… him…" Togami points in my direction. Asahina and Oogami, though the latter to a much lesser extent, cast their gazes on me suspiciously.

_Silence isn't going to help my case any here…_ "Uh-huh. What…"

"Bullshit." Kuwata says before I could finish my question.

"Explain yourself." Togami commands.

"You're talking shit because he was the first one to openly oppose you."

"Or do your fingers still ache, Togami?" Ludenberg asks with a smile.

Togami grits his teeth, trying to calm his anger. "That has nothing to do with this…"

"No? Is it because he's one of the few whose intelligence matches yours?" Maizono asks.

_I doubt that's true but appreciate your overestimation of my ability Maizono…_

"I said…"

"Nakahara looks out for those who look out for him. He would never betray us. Of this, I am certain."

"… fools…" Togami mutters before turning away. "No skin off my back if any of you die for this. I, for one, will be wary."

I awkwardly nod at Maizono, Kuwata and Celes. I don't deal well with kindness, see. Opening my mouth would probably result in stupid coming out. _Just know that your trust is appreciated. I'll remember._

I think they understood.

"Excuse me if I'm being presumptuous…" Oogami starts. "But aren't you rather restless, Togami?"

"No more restless than I should be." He answers.

"How so?"

"If you were Monokuma, would you not plant a mole within the students?"

"Are you suggesting…"

"Yes."

"That's sheer stupid parnaoia!" Asahina yells.

"Oh? And your optimism has proven to be completely well-founded thus far has it?"

"I…"

"Need we be throwing daggers at each other first thing in the morning?" Ludenberg asks. "Can't a girl enjoy her breakfast without thoughts of murders going through her head?"

"I don't think you have breakfasts without thoughts of murders going through your head…" Kuwata points out.

"A fair point"

I continue with my somewhat-above-average breakfast and let the pointless ramblings go on. Business to do. Plans to make. Especially when I have a mole right here I have to deal with…

* * *

**Oogami's Room, Noon**

Well we were going to get to this point eventually I suppose… Monokuma's mole, we need to talk, please don't snap my neck if I displease you. I doubt she will though, after all, I already announced my intention to meet up in the cafeteria. If my corpse is found after this, the suspicion will be casted on her by default. Don't think she's the violent type but you know… I didn't think Enoshima was the type to own an army knife and can slice throats better than most professionally paid killers…

Well, whatever, into the lion's den I go…

Knock knock.

I half wish Oogami not to answer. That way, I can opt to not risk confronting the Super High-School Level Fighter without pissing on my obsessive tendency to get works done quickly.

No such luck I'm afraid.

"Nakahara." Oogami greets, unsurprised. She seems calm enough I suppose, which either means she means no harm or she already made plans as to how to deal with me.

"Oogami." I reply.

The muscle beast in front of me silently moves out of the way. She probably knows what I'm here for then. I unconsciously put a hand in the pocket with the gun in it. _Can she catch a bullet I wonder? Would a bullet even penetrate those fleshes? Her biceps are thicker than my head… Whatever, no sense dreading it now…_

I step inside, avoiding eye contacts to hide the fact that I find her more intimidating than a giant golden fire breathing tiger wielding rocket launchers. "Would I be wrong in assuming that you know what I'm here for?"

"You're here because you know something you aren't supposed to."

_Not giving it away huh. Smart._ I gaze in the direction of the camera. _Now is it wiser to send a message or is it wiser to keep this a secret? It wouldn't matter either way I guess, since what I said during our breakfast meeting was recorded by the camera there, and it doesn't take a genius to deduce._ "You're Monokuma's mole." I say simply. "Objection?"

Oogami simply shakes her head. "None"

And that's where the conversation died. _You're making this difficult, Oogami._ "Uh… nothing to say in your defense?"

"There is nothing worth saying."

"Didn't he have hostages or something?"

"Yes. That doesn't excuse for choosing one life over another."

_I guess I should keep my opinion to myself on that front._ "Should I fear for my life right now?"

"If you did fear for your life, you wouldn't have came, Nakahara."

"A fair point. Should I assume you're no longer doing Monokuma's biddings?"

"More or less." She nods. "The hostages…"

_There's my cue._

"Who are the hostages?" I ask.

"My clan. Monokuma captured them all. From the look of things, they didn't put up much of a fight. And now, because of me, they're being kept under…"

"They're dead." I interrupt.

This clearly took Oogami's off-guard. "W-What… But he said…"

"The Oogami Clan is wiped out. Whatever promise Monokuma made, it can't be fulfilled now."

Oogami's silence is more violent than anything that ever left Oowada's or Kuwata's mouth. There's a strong desire to kill in her eyes. I think that was a bad move…

"I see… May I ask how you knew of this…" Oogami asks, trying hard to keep her wrath in check.

"I have my ways." I say simply, which doesn't seem to do much to appease her. "Has Monokuma allowed you to talk to the hostages?"

"… no…"

"You can demand that next time you see him."

"Next time I see him… Next time I see him…" Oogami begins mumbling incoherently. _This is getting scary, Oogami…_

"… Oogami? You shouldn't…"

"Thank you, Nakahara." She interrupts, not interested in hearing what I have to say. "I will be forever in your debt for telling me this. Now, please let me be…"

"I…"

"Let me be."

I frown, approaching the door and begin heading out. "Don't be hasty, Oogami. You're more trustworthy than most. That makes you more valuable than gold dust here."

She doesn't seem to be listening though. As I open the door, she whispers, quiet enough to not be picked up by the camera. "If anything happens to me, check the fourth floor."

* * *

**Naegi's Room, Afternoon**

"W-Well?" Naegi asks nervously, once I've entered his room and closed the door. "Did you talk to Oogami?"

"I did."

"How did it… How did it turn out?"

"No clue." I frown. "Though I will say that we won't have to worry about Oogami doing Monokuma's biddings no more."

"Isn't that… good?"

"I… don't know honestly… I don't operate on institutions, but somehow I don't think this is going to turn out well…"

"Oh…" He says simply, before going quiet.

I sit there, sipping my coffee, waiting for him. _This isn't why I'm here, Naegi. Isn't there something you want to talk about?_

"W-What?" He asks nervously.

_Oh Christ…_ "Are you not forgetting something?"

"Eh… thanks for telling me all this?"

_How the hell is this one still alive?_ "You know… it's important to make sure the other person fulfills his end of the bargain…"

"Your… end… OH YEAH! MY FAMILY!"

_Bloody finally…_ "Your sister lives." I say simply.

He leans forward, eyes opening wide. "R-Really!?"

"Yes."

"Thank God…" Naegi lets out a long breath. "But… What about my parents…"

"No clue."

"What do you mean…"

"It means what it means. I don't know what happened to your parents."

"Oh…" he sighs, losing all his previous joy from discovering his sister's survival. "I guess… I shouldn't lose hope…"

"Whatever suits you." I say, sipping my coffee.

"H-How did you discover this anyway?"

"I have my ways. This isn't part of our bargain."

"But…"

"Our business is concluded." I stand up, refusing to hear more. "Good day, Naegi."

"O-Of course." Naegi stands up, heading to the door to open it for me. "Thanks again, Nakahara! The situation isn't ideal… but your help has been invaluable!"

I nod, and begin heading out.

"N-Nakahara?" He asks. "Can I… talk to Alter Ego some more?"

"… Why?"

"It's just… you know… we never talked much and I kinda miss Fujisaki… and Alter Ego might be getting lonely and all that…"

"No, not that. Why are you asking for my permission?"

"You seem to be… I don't know… you seem to have authority on that front, what with your group finding the laptop and all that…"

"You don't need my permission, Naegi. But do understand that the more you see it, the more likely it will be for Monokuma to get suspicious."

"I… of course…"

"Do as you please." I say and proceed to leave the room. "But do know that I don't appreciate you endangering Alter Ego needlessly."

* * *

**Shiki's Room, Night**

_Okay this is getting weird…_

Ludenberg is sitting on the bed opposite to me, sipping her tea like she owns the place. I'm sitting in my chair opposite to her, trying hard to figure out what the hell it is that this one wants.

"Eheheh…" Ludenberg giggles, eyes still on me. _Glad my confusion is amusing to at least one of us…_

So things went like this. Around a minute or two ago, someone knocked on my door. Like any sensible person, I opened it and asked what this visitor wanted. Ludenberg just smiled at me until I let her in, where she proceeded to sit on my bed, started drinking her tea and stared at me for a minute or two and not say a damn thing. I tried to keep up by going with the flow but there's a point where attempting to keep your cool start to become absurd.

Ludenberg stares at me the same way one would stare at a puppy licking its own balls.

_Oh what the hell…_

"… What are you doing?" I ask.

"Observing." Ludenberg replies with a grin.

"Observing what?"

"You"

"Why?"

"Because it's funny."

"… Why?"

"Your unreadable aura becomes excessively readable during times like this." Ludenberg giggles. "The confusion, the anxiety, the frustration… It's quite cute from where I'm standing."

I sigh, not bothering to comment on that. "Is that why you're here?"

"Not really, no. I'm here because I'm bored."

"Ugh…" I groan. _Did she just come here on a whim?_

"I am interested in knowing something though… Do you intend to kill this time around?"

"Quite a shift in tone there, m'lady."

"Do you?" She asks again, this time somewhat more forcibly, sounding a lot more like Yasuhiro now.

"Why do you ask? Do you?"

"This one's incentive is quite strong you know? I imagine it's causing most of the others to actually agonize over whether to resist the urge or not… Before, most of us refused to kill due to the fact that we would also be indirectly killing a friend of ours, but now I imagine that's a lot less of an issue. Virtually any of us, with the exception of Togami, has someone he or she wants to escape with."

"Who do you want to escape with?" I ask.

Yasuhiro completely ignores my attempt at making her do something cute again. "With only seven of us left, I imagine the risk of one of us being killed is now significantly higher, especially considering the fact that both of us have proven to be competent during trials."

_I don't like the idea of having this conversation again._ "Are you trying to persuade me to…"

"Persuading no one, Nakahara-kun. I want to hear your thoughts."

"Didn't think you care, Yasuhiro."

"You're avoiding the main issue at hand."

_Not successfully it would seem._ "I… I don't know… I want out of here, and now that I can take someone with me, the desire to take the quick road is much stronger… but the others…"

"Didn't think you care, Nakahara."

"Yeah… well… surprise surprise… It's just… Had he given that incentive a while ago…"

"You have no desire of killing Maizono or Kuwata have you?"

"No… I suppose not… Shame too… Killing them would have been so much easier had they no names or faces… But we stayed too long. They've shown their allegiance, their loyalty, their faith. Betraying them won't be the same…"

"That's what I thought… I, too, would rather not have it come to that…"

"And yet you came here, with that in mind?"

"Yes. We're getting out of here, one way or another." She leans forward, locking eyes with me, suddenly filled with determination. "I want you to understand that."

I sigh. "I do… We're getting out of here, all else is expendable."

"Glad to see we're on the same page."

"But… killing would not be easy with Kirigiri around…"

"Then kill her." Yasuhiro suggests casually.

"Heh… This may be a bit hard to swallow, but Naegi is no less a threat on that front."

"Kill him too."

I chuckle. "You're quite something… But no… Killing multiple targets would make it more open for accidents. I think we should wait…"

"Of course you do. Perhaps we'll wait until Monokuma's deal is off."

_Don't get sulky on me now Yasuhiro…_ "I'll wait… until at least tomorrow… I want to know what the next incentive is…"

"So the others have more reasons to kill off one of us?"

"Come on now Yasuhiro…"

"I'm not just looking for a yes, Nakahara-kun. I'm looking for a decisive answer. You won't say you're not killing, and you won't say you're killing. It's frustrating over here you know?"

"I… I understand…" I frown. "One more day… Tomorrow, I'll give you my answer…"

"That'll have to do…" Yasuhiro stands up, straightens her dress and heads toward the door. "Good night, Nakahara-kun. Don't die first."

I watch her for a while as she leaves. Somehow, I feel somewhat uneasy. There are only seven of us left, like she said. The chance of one of us being killed next is almost one out of three. That's too high a risk.

"Yasuhiro!" I call out quickly, moving toward my table.

"Hmm?"

I open my drawer, retrieving Enoshima's knife and hold it out to her. "Take this. Self-defense."

Yasuhiro blinks a few times, trying to process all this. "An army knife? Of all things?"

"Well it's not mine if that's what you're asking. I'm too physically inept for it. But a knife of this quality should give anyone pause. Take it, Yasuhiro."

She lets out a long breath. "If I must… I will tell you in advance though. I don't see the point. I'm more likely to cut myself with it than anyone attempting to harm me."

"Don't cut yourself with it."

"Heh… will keep that in mind…" she says, as she opens the door and heads out.

"Night, Yasuhiro… Stay safe…"

* * *

**A Slum, Before The Beginning, A Dream?**

_Where the hell have you taken me this time Morte?_

I'm in a rundown, abandoned house somewhere. The place stinks of poverty, trickery and desperation. The walls look like they would fall after a light kick. The room looks like it has seen its fair share of looters. Outside, men with guns, most likely members of various gangs, can be seen casually doing business.

In the corner are two children, seven years of age, at most, sitting with their knees to their chests.

It wasn't until one of them let out a groan that I realize time here didn't stop, unlike in the previous dreams.

The kids are small and skinny. Their hair rough and black. Their eyes pale blue. Most likely siblings. I suspect one of them may be me.

"They're girls." Morte points out helpfully, standing behind me.

_Well excuse me…_

"I'm hungry…" The first one whimpers suddenly.

The second one says nothing.

"Y-You think he's going to come back any time soon?"

"…"

"J-…"

"Eat dirt." The second one says, annoyed.

"S-Sorry…" The first one apologizes, before crunching up again.

"Who are they?" I ask. "Why have you taken me here?"

"Heh heh… you tell me…" Morte chuckles.

Suddenly, a third child, nearly identical to these two, burst in through the doors, carrying three pieces of bread.

The third one quickly tosses two pieces toward the girls. "Eat." He commands.

"B-Brother!" The first one cheers before quickly grabbing the bread and wolfing it down within seconds. "You're…"

"Alive, thus far anyway. Eat, quickly. The men out there are about to start shooting."

"W-Why?"

"Not important. Eat."

_That's me isn't it?_

"Indeed." Morte replies. "That's us. From another place, another time."

I notice the second one wasn't eating. She just sits there, motionless, staring at the bread.

The boy gives her a few kicks. "Eat. We're moving tomorrow."

"Again!?" The first girl asks, clearly distressed.

"Yes. One of the gang suspected I was selling their secrets."

"W-Were you?"

"Of course. Where do you think I got the breads?"

I notice blood under the boy's mouth. He quickly wipes it away before one of the girls catches it.

"If you were selling their secrets, you would have had a lot more money than you needed to buy our food." The second girl points out suddenly.

"I do. I'm saving it."

"F-For what?" The first girl asks.

"We're going to the city."

"What!? But… We've never been to…"

"Doesn't matter. That's where we're going. We're never getting out of our situation here, not unless one of you starts working."

"I could… start… working… Some of the girls over there already…"

"Out of question. Unacceptable. We're going to the city. We'll have more wealth than you could ever imagine. I'll make sure of it."

The girl sighs, whether in relief or frustration, I don't know. "Where are we going?"

"North"

"Isn't that… where they're building that new academy?"

"Hope's Peak Academy, yes. That's not why we're going there though."

This catches the second girl's attention. "Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Some new school, exclusively to the elites. They only accept the best teenagers in certain fields. Something about it being the world's hope… or mankind's glory… or whatever the hell it was. I don't care. That's not where we're going."

"World's hope… Mankind's glory…" The second girl mutters, before picking up her piece of bread. "Yes… I think we're going north…"

_There's something disquieting about all this. Who are they? Where are they? Why…_

Suddenly, I feel something cold pressed against the back of my head.

"Time out, little ghost." Morte says.

**Click.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Cafeteria, Morning**

"WHERE. IS. SAKURA!?" Asahina yells to my face, yanking on my tie.

"Woman, firstly…"

"WHERE!?"

So here's what happened. Apparently, Oogami did not arrive to the usual morning meeting. This raised eyebrows because she's one of the few who tend to arrive really early. Naegi, who must have really thought things through in great details and paid attention to the impulsive creature in the room, absent-mindedly wondered whether Oogami was alright. Said creature then took a total of half an hour banging on Oogami's door, resulting in a swelling fist and a raging woman, who, justifiably, thinks I have something to do with it. Kirigiri plays dumb. Ludenberg thinks it's rather funny. Togami snorts. Naegi agonize about what to do. Kuwata's trying to stop her and Maizono's keeping him in check.

Moving on…

"… Please let go of my tie…"

"I said…"

"A-ASAHINA!" Naegi tries to get her attention. "Nakahara has nothing to do with it, I swear…" _A blatant lie…_ "At least he… he didn't mean it… if… if anything happened…"

_A thousand thanks, Naegi, your little blunder attracted the raging rhino._ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN'T MEAN IT?" Asahina yells, at Naegi this time. "You… You know something don't you…"

"I…"

"Leave him alone Asahina!" Maizono yells back. "He was just trying to help!"

"You're not going to get shit done by shouting at people like that!" Kuwata shouts.

"Look who's talking!" Asahina sneers.

"What's that suppose to..."

"Look here…" Kirigiri starts.

"SHUT UP!" Asahina yells again, this time with considerably less energy. "Just… someone… someone tell me what happened to her…"

"We don't know…" Naegi says. "We don't know okay? None of us does… We're as worried as you are…"

"R-Really? You promise… none of you are responsible? I-If something did happen I mean…"

"What do you mean something happened?" Togami asks.

"One of you… didn't… kill her… did you?"

"Who? Her? The ogre?" Kuwata asks. "We'd have an easier time breaking our way out of here by banging our heads on the iron plates."

"No killer would choose Oogami, Asahina." Kirigiri reassures her calmly. "She's too difficult a target and, additionally, isn't even that big a threat during trials."

"A smart killer would have gone for me." Togami says.

_Don't flatter yourself, rich twat…_

"But then…" Asahina starts with desperation. "… where is Sakura?"

"When was the last time you see her?" I ask.

"L-Last night… she went over to have tea… after curfew…"

_Oh dear… I think we've been here before…_ "And?"

"That's it… we just… talked… about nothing in particular…"

"I see."

"What… What do we do? What if…"

"We go look for her." Naegi says. "We'll take this slow, search the academy, search the dorm, search everywhere. Surely... she must be around somewhere…"

"I guess that's the best we can do…" Kuwata mumbles. "So we're all going to split up and search. Any objection?" No one says anything. "Um… Togami?"

"What?"

"… You're not going to… like… go back to your room and dick around or something?"

Togami snorts. "Waste of time. Besides, if this turns out to be a murder case, I want to be the first to find the body."

"Right… sure…"

"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth, Kuwata…" Maizono whispers.

"Gift horse would be implying…" I start.

"Shut up Nakahara."

"…"

"How much more of my time do you intend to waste?" Togami asks. "I don't need to do this with you, I'll go look for the body alone."

"The… the body…" Asahina mutters. "SAKURA'S NOT…"

"Don't mind him, Asahina-san." Maizono says. "An extra pair of eyes isn't something we should be saying no to."

"I… I suppose… it just bothers me…"

"The fact that it bothers you says that you already suspect the worst." Togami points out. "You're all in denial. Clearly…"

"This isn't going to go anywhere until we find the b… until we find Sakura." I interrupt before things get out of hand. _He's not wrong though, unfortunately._

Eventually, we decided that Naegi would stick around at the dorm in case Oogami turns out to be inside her room after all, the students would be divided into pairs, each searching on a specific floor, Kirigiri alone has the fourth floor, something I'm not quite happy with. Still, if that's how it has to be…

"Kirigiri…" I approach her amidst the others' rambling. "Oogami may have left something on the fourth floor. Search carefully."

The girl looks at me and nods. _I hope you realize that you still owe me information and such. Thus far I've given you more than you've given me._

* * *

**Third Floor, Morning**

"So when were you going to tell me what happened?" Ludenberg asks eventually, after a few minutes of (fruitless) searching.

"… What do you mean?"

"Come now…"

"Alright alright… Guess it wouldn't take a Kirigiri to catch my obvious involvement…"

"No it wouldn't. Feel free to start talking anytime now."

I sigh. "You're not my mum, lady."

"If I was your mum I'd probably hang myself after seeing how you turned out."

_I think I'll skip the usual snarky commentaries, thank you._ "Oogami… was Monokuma's mole."

Ludenberg's eyes widen for a second. "Oh? I was expecting one… but Oogami Sakura of all people?"

"Yup. Apparently Monokuma took her clan hostage or something."

"The Oogamis? All of them? Quite impressive I must say."

"Yeah… well… we are here aren't we? Two weeks in and no rescue."

"A fair point. So, what did you do? I don't imagine you killed her did you?"

"Well, no."

"Shame."

"Christ you're just wishing I'd kill someone already aren't you?

"It'd get the job done a lot quicker if you ask me."

"Provided I actually win." I point out.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Yes… quite… Where was I?"

"How you dealt with the whole mole business."

"Ah… right… I told her the Oogamis are already dead, to persuade her to leave Monokuma's side, not that I think she was still doing his biddings when we talked but I wasn't going to take risks."

"And are they? The Oogamis I mean."

"Probably, yeah."

"How can you be sure?"

"Another story for another day. Anyway, Oogami did not take the news well and pretty much kicked me out of her room politely."

"I'd imagine had she kicked you out of her room impolitely you wouldn't be walking."

_There's a scary thought._ "… no… guess not…"

Ludenberg nods, before continuing the search. "Brave of you I must say, confronting the mighty Oogami Sakura inside her own room."

"Well… I was scared shitless I can tell you that much…"

"I know, that's why it was brave."

"Um… thanks…"

_Smooth, man, smooth…_

Ludenberg lets out a tired sigh. "Guess we're back to…"

"ATTENTION!" Monokuma calls out from a nearby monitor suddenly. "Oh my… you've all been rather busy… But I think this has gone on long enough, no? So let's cut to the chase. It's been three days since the last incentive, so I just thought maybe a bit of a push is in order. Why don't you all come visit me in the gymnasium eh? I think a little talk should help us all."

_There's no way he doesn't know we're looking for Oogami. He so kindly waited for an appropriate opportunity to bring up an incentive last time, why not now? This isn't a good sign. Something surely happened. Did someone else find Oogami, or should I fear the worst?_

"Nakahara?" Ludenberg calls out. "Whatever you're thinking, it's a bit late now. We can't plan anything without knowing the situation."

I let out a deep breath. "I know… Shall we take our leave?"

Ludenberg nods and start walking. After a while, she says in a rather quiet tone: "Let the rest of us do something would you? You're not making this any better, handling everything yourself."

* * *

**Gymnasium, Noon**

"D-Did you find Sakura?" Asahina asks, with a hint of desperation. "Where is she…" She continues without waiting for a response.

"Calm down Asahina…" Naegi says. "I'm sure… I'm sure it's nothing… we'll continue our search later, I promise…"

"Sakura's disappearance… it's not connected to why Monokuma called us here… is it?" Asahina mumbles.

"That's what one would assume." Togami says. "I suggest you prepare for the worst."

"What… What are you saying… surely…"

"Pointless thoughts." Kirigiri says. "We'll find out soon enough."

"Quite a bright young girl aren't cha?" Monokuma asks, appearing out of nowhere.

"You… WHAT DID YOU DO?" Asahina screams.

"Who? What? Me?" Monokuma asks, feigning astonishment. "ME!? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I DIDN'T START IT!"

"What… What do you mean!?"

"Whoops. Clumsy old me went and spoilt the surprise again… I'm such a useless bear… You know what… just come in and see… I don't care anymore…"

With that, Monokuma disappears, and the set of doors in front of us opens.

Due to the sheer size of the gymnasium, it was difficult to make out the figure. Once you spotted it though, it becomes quite clear. The silhouette, despite being somewhat deformed and quite far away, clearly belongs to none other than Oogami Sakura.

Oogami sits in the middle of the room, multiple spikes going through her body.

Her eyes stay shut. Her posture has an air of resolution to it, spoilt somewhat by some of her limbs being quite broken. Her face shows little to no surprise. Her right hand holds Monokuma's mechanical head. Her left hand holds its body firmly.

The room seems to have been recently cleaned up, although it seems Monokuma never finished the job. Mechanical bits can be found left here and there. Blood are splattered in certain areas, though most of them are under Oogami's corpse.

It doesn't take a particularly clever mind to deduce what happened here.

The students' reactions are what one would expect. Some of them take a sudden intake of air. Some of them cover their mouths in disgust. Some of them try to keep a clear head despite the situation.

Asahina takes a few steps toward the corpse in silence. I don't think her mind ever registered the facts presented in front of us.

Somehow, it was Naegi who snapped out of it first. "ASAHINA!" He calls out.

The girl in question gives no response. She continues walking toward the corpse, looking like one herself. Without a single clue of what to do in this situation, I just stand and watch.

"ASAHINA!" Naegi tries again, with no improvement.

"W-Why…" Maizono mumbles. "She was the kindest among us… the most honest… the most peaceful… why is she…

"Kindest?" Monokuma asks, sitting atop Oogami's head. "She's holding one of my heads y'know? I assure you that wasn't the first one she ripped off, I just can't be bother to pry the last one off her. Honest? The treacherous creature promised me one thing then stabbed me in the back once she decided she was done with our business. Peaceful? Let's just say that we should all be thankful this room didn't collapse upon itself after what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Togami asks.

"Oh I think I'll let one of you fill that particular hole." Monokuma giggles, staring straight at me.

"Wh-…"

"YOU!" Asahina screams, spring toward Monokuma with all her strength. "YOU DID THIS!"

"EEK!" Monokuma screeches, making no attempt to get out of the way.

"STOP!" Kirigiri yells. "HE'S BAITING YOU! TURN BACK!"

I don't think Asahina ever heard it. She leaps toward Monkuma as soon as they were close enough and begins repeatedly ramming the mechanical bear, tears in his eyes, screaming incoherently. Her fists raise and fall with unchecked violence and savagery. As athletic as she is, however, she is no Oogami, and by the time the head was starting to come off her fists were already covered in blood, her own blood, naturally.

The others just watch in silence, as if they're looking at a corpse who hasn't yet remember to die properly. _She's done for_ …is naturally what is all in their mind. _And she is, indeed, done for._

Just as before, Naegi makes the first move. "ASAHINA! STOP IT! THE RULES! HE…. HE CAN…"

The girl does not stop even for a second. She covers her fists with even more blood as she rains down punches after punches on the bear, now with its head half-off.

Kuwata clenches his fists, and begin sprinting toward the girl.

"KUWATA! STAY BACK! IT'S TOO LATE NOW!" Maizono yells, running after him herself.

Ludenberg was half way through reaching out her hand, before forcing herself to pull it back in frustration.

Togami and Kirigiri just watches I silence, carefully considering their next moves, looking a bit lost themselves.

Amidst it all, Asahina does not stop.

"Young lady, I think you should curb those violent tendencies…" Monokuma says.

And just as Monokuma's head finally came off, the body explodes, knocking Asahina back a few meters.

The room goes silence again. Kuwata stops dead in his track, half a dozen meters from Asahina herself.

Most of her skin was torn off. Bits of her clothes were burning. Her eyeballs are hideously red and blood is coming out of her mouth. Her limbs have a broken weightlessness to them. She stares straight toward the ceiling, still trying, and inevitably failing, to properly breathe.

"S-She's alive…" Maizono points out.

"Oh is she?" Monokuma asks. "Whoops, lemme fix that…"

And a dozen spikes, identical the ones on Oogami right now, rain down from above, piercing Asahina cleanly, spilling further blood. One particular spike comes straight through her throat, stopping her breathing completely. Asahina was dead.

Maizono yelps involuntarily. Kuwata takes a step or two back. Naegi covers his mouth quietly. Kirigiri grits her teeth.

_This reminds me of Enoshima. This reminds us of how little power we have, how easy, how quick, how trivial a thing it would be to end our lives._

All of us stare at the lifeless corpses. None of us says a thing, in fear that it would break another of Monokuma's arbitrary rules. All of us stay quiet in fear, like the children that we are, a fact that some of us have forgotten.

All of us except one.

"You…" Kuwata mumbles, clenching his fists again. "First Oogami… then Asahina… all within a day… all for their indignation at your atrocities… what do you think we are!? How small a thing are we? How many more until you're satisfied?"

"Oh… I don't know…" Monokuma says, scratching his head. "How about one more to make sure?"

I reach out my hand on reflex to stop him, not that it would have done any good even if he wasn't clearly out of reach.

Kuwata screams and starts sprinting toward Monokuma, as if he has already forgotten what killed Asahina. Monkuma just stays there, unmoving, most likely welcoming the chance to take yet another one of us. Maizono rushes after him once again as soon as she understands what his action would mean.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid…" I mumble, trying to think of a way out of our situation. "Someone… someone stop him…"

"I would if I could…" Ludenberg says with a hint of helplessness. "But Kuwata's done for… there's no stopping him now… and Maizono…"

"KUWATA! MAIZONO!" Naegi screams. "Please… someone stop them… no more…"

_'Someone', that was the key word. 'Someone' means someone other than me. 'Someone' means would somebody else help them please, because I can't. 'Someone'… a confession to one's own lack of ability to complete the task one's self… a plea for another's help…_

_'Someone', the word on our lips._

None of us stepped forward when the spikes descend…

Both Kuwata and Maizono are pinned to the floor, though the spikes did not penetrate their flesh, but rather positioned in such way that they're completely powerless to resist.

"You know…" Monokuma starts. "I honestly didn't plan any of this… honest…" He raises his hand.

None of us could delude ourselves of what was going to happen next…

Maizono and Kuwata, two more of us…

Everyone who dies today seems to do so for the sake of a dead friend…

Oogami, for her already dead clan…

Asahina, due a mad fit of rage for her friend, Oogami…

Kuwata, with his unchecked anger toward Monokuma's indifference to the death of one of us…

Maizono, for Kuwata, who has doomed himself the same way Asahina has…

Why doesn't one die for one's self? I don't understand. I don't understand any of it.

Maizono and Kuwata… those two were with me when I did what I wanted with Togami, when the others justifiably turn on me the next day, when my heart gave out for the first time here, when Togami understandably suggested I was the mole, …

One would think I was above such irrational tendencies…

" **STOP!** " I shout.

"Oh?" Monokuma tilts its head, lowering his hand for a second. "I don't know… a bit of manners seem to be in order here…"

_Think quick think quick think quick think quick think quick think quick think quick…_

"I have an offer to make, Monokuma."

"Oh you want to make deals with people's lives now don't cha? I'll have you know…"

_Think quick think quick think quick think quick think quick think quick think quick…_

"I'll provide you with your next incentive."

This seems to take him off-guard. "Is… that… so…"

_Think quick think quick think quick think quick think quick think quick think quick…_

"Spare them. Forget this ever happened. I promise… within three days… I will give you your next corpse."

_Fucking hell Shiki…_

"Wh-What are you saying!?" Kirigiri shouts, rather uncharacteristic of her I must say.

"A contract, I will make." I say, gathering my strength, straightening my back. "A murder, for their lives."

Maizono turns around, barely, to look at me. She seems to be saying something that I can't quite make out.

Kuwata just stares in shock.

Monokuma, however, seems to just manifest itself right in front of me. "Is that so… a contract…"

_You're a fucking moron, Shiki._

"A contract."

"It's true… you'll lie… you'll cheat… but a contract you'll value more than your own life…" He says, rubbing his mechanical chin "BUT! You have no problem with twisting your own words… So lemme works on the deal a bit…"

**Thump.**

_No… Shut up… Not now…_

Monokuma continues. "I will spare their lives, and within three days you will give me a corpse, a trial and an execution. All three. By. Your. Own. Hands. Two lives for two. That is our deal." He extends his short, stubby hand. "A contract, Shiki?"

**Thump.**

_Last a bit longer, please…_

I take his hand firmly. "We have a contract."

"Indeed we do."

**Thump.**

Monokuma turns around and walk away. "Well that put me in a good mood… I look forward to what you have in store for us all, Shiki-chan."

**Thump.**

_A bit more…_

Monkuma eventually disappears from sight. Once the others snap out of it, they approach me. Kuwata and Maizono run back as soon as they got the spikes blocking their way out.

**Thump.**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Kuwata yells.

"Nakahara… You shouldn't have…" Maizono says.

"You've dug your own grave." Togami says. "No matter what you do, I… hey…"

"Nakahara…" Ludenberg calls out. "Nakahara… s…"

And that's as far as she got before sounds stop registering to my mind.

**Thump.**

My knees hit the floor.

**Thump.**

My hands and forehead were filled with sweats.

**Thump.**

"Haha… Quite a hole I dug myself don't you think?" I chuckle in between painful coughs. "Just… give me… a few… you know what… nevermind… the infirmary will do…"

**Thump.**

**Thud.**

* * *

**Infirmary,** **Evening**

I blink a few times. White ceiling, white walls.

_Not dead… Shame…_

"He's… He's up…"

"This certainly went a lot more smoothly than last time…"

"Shh… Nakahara's…"

"Should we be happy about this? He promised to kill one of us you know?"

"And in doing so, saved Maizono and Kuwata."

"Two for two. He's not helping us any."

"Quiet! He's listening!"

I sigh. "A reasonable discussion you're having. Don't mind me."

"Nakahara!" Naegi cheers. "Y-You're alive…"

"Not for long if I'm going to follow through with Monokuma's deal…"

"Are you going to?" Kirigiri asks.

"I wouldn't be very smart if I answered that question now would I?"

"You're not helping your case." Togami says.

"Not trying to."

Maizono lets out a tired sigh. "I don't know whether to slap or hug you…"

"If there's someone here you should slap, it's the one with severe anger issue." Ludenberg points out.

Kuwata scratches his head awkwardly. "I said I'm sorry, okay? Christ… How the hell can you blame me for getting angry after that?"

"I hope you understand you essentially killed two of us." Kirigiri says.

"I… ugh… is that… is that the only way?"

"If you and Maizono are to live, yes." Ludenberg sighs. "If I have my way…"

"Surely… Surely there must be another way…"

"Yes… there must be…" Naegi says. "If we work together…"

"How!?" I ask, more loudly than intended.

"I… I was hoping you'd know…" Kuwata says.

"Hope into one hand, shit into the other and see which one fills up first shithead! I'll have you know…"

"NAKAHARA!" Ludenberg says.

_Ugh…_ I hold my hand to my chest and attempt to calm myself once more. _That was dangerous…_ "S-Sorry… anyway… that deal was on impulse… I don't have a plan… It's… frustrating to say the least… I don't see an easy way out of this…"

Togami snorts, then abruptly begin walking out of the room.

"W-Where are you going?" Naegi asks.

"Are you all thick?" He says. "He agreed to kill one of us. He's now no better than Monokuma's mole. I'm not staying near him."

With that, Togami leaves the room completely. Naegi rushes after him, after apologizing to us for no particular reason.

Kirigiri sighs. "Shall I assume you four can work this out for now?"

"We can try…" Maizono says. "But… if you can think of something…"

"Of course." Kirigiri nods, before heading out herself.

The other three just stare at me for a bit, looking somewhat lost.

"Ugh…" Kuwata groans. "Again… sorry… completely my fault…"

"If you track it back far enough, it's probably my own fault for convincing Oogami to betray Monokuma."

"Yeah… that… Naegi told us…"

"So Oogami really was the mole…" Maizono mumbles. "That was… brutal…"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "Excuse me if that seems a bit low on my priority list."

"So… you really don't have a plan…"

"No… Well… If it comes down to it… Perhaps the simple road's the best…"

"SO YOU DO HAVE A PLAN!" Kuwata leans forward suddenly. "Tell me! I'll do anything to fix this! I'll…"

"He said he doesn't!" Ludenberg says. "By the simple road, he meant he'd kill someone else, and then by extension himself. A corpse, a trial, an execution."

"That… That's out of question! I-Is it?"

"Of course it is!" Maizono says. "I won't allow him to die for us! That's not an option!"

"… of course…" I answer, without a hint of conviction.

Then I notice Ludenberg has been remarkably more quiet than usual. Something's on her mind. I'm not seeing it but she's definitely considering something. I'm not sure I like it…

"Anyway!" Maizono jumps in, noticing my silence. "Get well soon, Nakahara! We'll figure this out together. You're good at this. We'll offer whatever help we can. Three whole days! We can solve this problem together? Okay?"

I give her no response.

"Nakahara! Are you listening!?"

"Uh… Right… Okay… We'll figure this out, no worry…"

"That's what I wanted to hear! Kuwata, Celes, we should give him time to rest."

"Uh… okay… again, sorry about all this, Nakahara…" Kuwata says, before following Maizono out. "I know you can think of something… I… I'll offer whatever help you require. Just… get well, dude… Catch you later…"

Ludenberg says nothing for a while. She stares at me for a bit, before turning away, whispering quietly enough for me to barely catch it.

"I'll take care of this."

And then they were gone.

I lie back, closing my eyes.

Three days…

A corpse, a trial, an execution…

One day to kill…

One day for the trial…

I have one day to plan…

Well… half a day at this point…

Excuse me if I don't think I have much hope in this situation…

Why did I do it? Why did it matter? I don't understand. They were just two more bodies among the pile of corpses. What difference does it make? Do I honestly value them more than me? Do I have a death wish?

Value… Death wish… Pile of corpses…

Why does it matter?

I'm tired… so tired…

The high road seems so far away…

The quick road… The quick road is easy…

I grab a nearby pen and paper…

Time to work, Shiki, just a bit more…


	31. Bad End (Kuwata's POV)

**Kuwata,**

**I believe you said you would do anything to fix this situation you've put us into.**

**Come to the infirmary at midnight if you truly meant it.**

**Don't expect either of us to leave this place if you do.**

**If you don't, forget this ever happened; though be prepared to repeat that last distasteful drama with Ishimaru's trial.**

**Yes, this means exactly what you think it means.**

**Shiki.**

* * *

And that's how it started…

The letter arrived at my room about half an hour before curfew. I suspect he must have snuck out of the infirmary while no one's watching. I wager it would have taken a considerable amount of skill if he didn't get caught.

I think I have a clear idea where he's going with this…

_Don't expect either of us to leave this place…_

And yet I came. I promised I would do anything didn't I? I caused this. I should be the one to fix it. It's only right…

But he's going too.

_Either of us…_

That's not right… It's just not right… He shouldn't have to. He… wouldn't…

But he will.

I shouldn't have come…

But Sayaka… Mine is not the only life at stake here… It's her, or him. I know I'm effectively sacrificing one life for another, and yet here I am.

I wonder… does Celes know? I don't think she does. I met her an hour or two ago. She seemed… unusually watchful and… nice… something's off, but I don't think she knows. I could have told her… but I didn't.

I take a deep breath and reach out for the doorknob.

Maybe I can convince him out of it…

That's a terrible lie.

I sigh, turning the doorknob slowly.

"I'm disappointed, little ghost." Shiki says, stopping me dead in my track.

_Uh… what?_

Before I can reply however, he keeps talking, though this time in an oddly different tone. "Wasn't this your whole goal in the first place, Morte? Why are you complaining?"

_Morte… Morte who? What is he talking about?_

"Is it?" He continues, again, with a different tone. "I do wonder about that…" His tone changes once more. "You're not going to give me some bullshit about being here to test me are you? Nah… nothing that cliché little ghost… I just wanted to test something, to give it a chance… I'm disappointed with the result, but it is the answer I asked for after all. I don't understand, Morte. Talk sense. Eheheh… Seems this is goodbye, little ghost… our business isn't done, but I suppose the end's the end. Godspeed, Shiki. Morte… what are you talking about… Where…" and then he pauses a bit, becoming frighteningly silent for a few seconds. "Who's there!?" He asks, unusually loudly. "Is that… Kuwata?"

"You did ask me to come after all…" I enter the room, scratching my head awkwardly. I don't think I was supposed to hear all that… whatever the hell that was…

"You're early." He says, annoyed.

"Uh-huh…" I casually grab a chair for myself. "Anyway… What did you call me here for?"

"You know exactly why I called you here, Kuwata." He sighs, retrieving his revolver from under the blanket, causing me to lean back a bit on reflex. "It's just a gun, mate." He says, raising an eyebrow. "Surely… you must have already…"

"No I have not! I think you live on a different universe to the rest of us, dude."

He just shrugs.

"Speaking of different universes…" I continue. "Do you… like… have any… um… imaginary friend… o-or something?"

He looks at me as if I just accused him of pedophilia. "I beg your pardon?"

"N-Nevermind!"

"Imaginary friend…" He spits out the words as if it tasted unbearable in his mouth. "My heart is sick, Kuwata. My mind functions properly. Christ… imaginary friend…"

_What? It's not an unreasonable question is it? This isn't the first time I overhear him talking to himself. And more often than not, he would get that look in his eyes like he sees something I'm not. Occasionally, his gaze would dart slightly to the side of the person he's talking to, as if there's someone else in the room he's expecting to pop up._

He sighs, rubbing his temple, spitting out the word again in disbelief. Then he casually takes out the gun and points it at me, causing me to reflexively lean back once more, despite fully expecting this scenario. This causes him to raise an eyebrow again, before he spins the gun 180 degree, pointing the grip my way, uttering one word. "Kill."

"W-What!?"

"Why are you surprised? Surely, you knew both of us would die. Kill me, and get yourself executed once the trial comes around. A corpse, a trial, an execution. It must be so. Kill."

"But… I thought… you would…"

"Too predictable. We can't risk Monokuma spicing it up. Honestly though… responsibilities suck, you do it."

"No! You do it!" I say back, before realizing how stupid we're sounding.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, most likely trying to calm himself. "Alright… if I make this fair… will you just roll with it?"

"Ugh… I… guess…"

_It's frightening how casually we're doing this._

Nakahara takes the revolver and carefully unload three bullets. He then slams the chamber shut and spins it. Before I can ask what he's doing, the chamber stops, he points the gun my way and pulls the trigger.

**Click.**

It took me a while to realize that I was covering my face with my hand, and that no bullet came out.

"W-What was that?" I ask nervously.

He doesn't respond, instead tossing the gun my way, causing me to fumble a bit before I'm finally able to safely hold it without any risk of pulling the trigger by accident.

"Your turn." He commands.

"What do you mean my turn!?"

"Shoot."

"No!"

"You said you would do it if it's fair…"

"I don't even know what we're doing!"

"What… You've never played Russian roulette?"

_Different world we live in, like I said…_ "No…"

"One bullet in six slots. One out of six chance there's a bullet every time you pull the trigger. Pass the gun along until the bullet comes out. Admittedly, the gun's usually pointed at yourself in the game…"

"W-Wouldn't you kill yourself?"

He shrugs. "Not if you win."

"And you played it!?"

"Cheated, obviously. I didn't cheat this time so just go ahead and pull the trigger on me already."

_Just go ahead and pull the trigger on me, Shiki said…_

"Oi! Stop trembling!" He says. "That's dangerous. Hold still, deep breath, aim, then hold your breath and pull the trigger. It's not hard."

"Dude… it's a goddamn gun… I… I can't…"

Nakahara facepalms, before motioning me to give his gun back. I chucked it back at him and he just casually catches it mid-air. _It's disturbing how much he's used to this thing… The shape and weight of the gun is imprinted into his mind or something._

"Promise me…" He says quietly. "Promise me you'll be the one to be executed… This is between us, no one else dies."

I nod.

He points the gun at himself and pulls the trigger.

**Click.**

"W-Wait!" I shout, which probably look pretty damn stupid considering he already pulled the trigger. _This isn't right… I should… I should at least try…_

"What?" He asks, annoyed again.

"Isn't there… isn't there another way? This is suicide!"

Nakahara puts the gun down and stare at me. "You have another idea?"

"No! But… But we have three days! We can still…"

"One day for the murder. One day for the execution. That's one day to plan a way out of this. You think that's enough?"

"We can't be sure until we try."

"Shut up!" He grumbles, pointing the gun at me and pulls the trigger.

**Click.**

"… fuck…"

"What happened, Nakahara?" I ask. "You're not even trying. You're giving up…"

"Giving up?" He asks, chuckling. "I already gave up, Kuwata. I'm tired of this place. I'm tired of trying. There's nothing out there, nothing in here. Nothing… in here…" He points at his chest… his heart. "Empty. Empty. Empty empty empty empty empty empty empty empty... empty… empty… This feels all wrong. I'm not where I'm supposed to be. This isn't… This isn't… my… place…" His eyes look suddenly lost for a second, darting madly back and forth, as if he just realized something he has long forgotten. "… my… place…"

"Nakahara… What's…"

"'Do whatever comes natural...'" He mumbles, as if echoing something, somewhere.

_W-What?_

"I remember…" He says, grinning. His eyes seem to no longer see me.

"Remember what?"

"My role, my place, my purpose. The pieces are lost, but I see the puzzle… I understand why I'm here… I remember my role…"

"Your… what?"

Nakahra suddenly looks up at me, as if he just remembered I was in the room. "It's not important… It's lost now… misplaced… taken… A contract that can no longer be fulfilled… A hope, misplaced, stolen... I know my role, but it can no longer be fulfilled. But perhaps I can still make it right."

"W-What are you talking about? Nakahara… this is weird…"

He grins again, pointing the gun at his own head. "Apologies, friend, I'll cheat after all."

"No!"

**Click.**

"Nakahara!"

**Click.**

"Stop!"

He chuckles. "Five empty shots… what are the odds? Even a bloody film wouldn't pull this shit."

"Stop… We can talk about this…"

"Well…" he interrupts, seemingly no longer listening to me. "Since we all know there's a bullet in this next one, I suppose I'm going to have some final words after all."

"F-Final… you can't mean…"

"Kuwata! I have a confession to make." He says in a needlessly dramatic fashion, filled with an odd sense of bravado, almost as if he's drunk. "I picked you for this sorry excuse of a plan because I thought you would be the most useless to the group's survival. As tempting as it would be to put a bullet through Togami Byakuya's rich little skull, I'd be getting rid of a vital asset for possible trials for the rest of you, assuming he doesn't kill of course, but Ludenberg can keep him in check after I'm gone. That and it's difficult to kill him since he will be actively avoiding me. But you… you are a… f-friend… Christ that shouldn't be difficult to say… but you're also not the biggest asset to her… I mean their survival… eheheh… a slip of the tongue… don't mind me. And we must all have our priority I'm afraid. I'd apologize, but now with my memories back, I think this would have been the least of it. Now… now I don't care… sort it out among yourself… I'm out of the game, out for good, for I was never supposed to be in it. If you do survive though… Lu…. Nevermind…"

I know I should be stopping him, but… "… What? What about Celes?"

"Tell her… well… apologizing seems empty at this point no? But she… she must not kill… none of you must kill… You must escape together, or not at all. Leaving alone will ultimately be your undoing."

"Yes… escape together… we can… stop this now, Nakahara. We…"

"Nuh-uh." He shakes his head, before pointing the gun at it once more, this time with an unyielding sense of finality to it all. "This. Must. Be. Corrected. Am I right?" Nakahara gazes at the camera, grinning. "My memories have not yet returned... not fully… I don't know who you are… but I know that you were dear to me… and yet I… ANYWAY, this is for you! It will not right the wrong, but it's the thought that counts, no?" He then looks back at me with an oddly peaceful smile on his face. "Sic transit gloria mundi, friend!"

**Bang.**

It took me a while to process what happened. 'Process what happened', however, may be putting it a bit too generously. What was Nakahara talking about? What did he remember? Why shouldn't anyone leave? I don't know. I don't understand any of it. I never understood any of it in the first place, but now… now I'm more lost than ever…

I do know that he's no longer with us. The blood splattered on his blanket… His blank, permanently unblinking eyes… There's something in them… I can't quite make it out…

But it matters not. He's dead. Yet another body on this pile of corpses. The pile is taller than ever, and yet I don't feel like climbing out.

We must not leave… Such absurd words… yet somehow I believed them… we must not leave… we must not leave… the words echo in my mind, and against all odds, I believe them.

Before I know it, I approach the body, close his eyes and take the gun, not knowing what I would do with it.

This has been my fault from the start, for losing my head, and for going along with his request. I deserve whatever comes next.

I take a deep breath and walk out of the room. It disturbs me how much I'm fine with all this.

"Kuwata-san, what a coincidence."

_Celes._ "What are you doing here?"

She approaches me. "The night is long and my throat feels dry. Such genius design on our captor's part to lock both the cafeteria and bathroom after curfew, don't you think? I'm looking for a source of water, and the infirmary seems as good a spot as any. What were you doing in there anyway? Is Nakahara still there?"

_Nakahara… Nakahara…_ "No." I answer, before realizing what I said.

"Pity. Then there's one question left. But I guess it doesn't matter."

_Why does it not matter?_ I tried to ask.

But the words never left my mouth, only blood. Before I realized it, there's a knife lodged right in the middle of my neck.

"Believe it or not, Kuwata, I wouldn't have done it had circumstances been a bit different." Celes says apologetically, and I actually believe her. "But we must all have our priorities. It was you who forced Nakahara into this situation, and he was growing desperate and lost. It's okay though, I don't resent you for it. But there can only be two winners, Celes and Shiki makes two. I'm sorry." She walks pass me, toward the door and turn the doorknob, muttering: "You know I'm actually surprised how accurate that was… the middle of the neck, dear me… I…"

Then she stops. I think I know why.

I close my eyes and fall on my knees, letting the blood spill further. It almost stopped hurting already. I'm so tired… just let go… it will all be over once the heart stops beating… Is this… Is this how he felt? This isn't bad… It isn't at all?

"You did this." Celes says in a voice I'm certain was somehow not hers. "You did this."

_Nakahara? Yeah… sorry…_

Now, she's in front of me, crouching down, looking at me right in the eyes. There is something in there… tears, perhaps? "You did this."

_You must not leave…_ I tried to say, filling even more blood between my teeth.

I don't know how she interpreted my attempt. Celes repeats her stone cold accusation once more, reaches out for the knife and twist, hatred in her eyes. The icy mask on her face filled with cracks.

It stopped hurting after half a revolution.

* * *

**Celes's POV**

**The Entrance Hall**

"And the winner of this School Life of Mutual Killing is… Celestia Ludenberg!" Monokuma announces. "As a good and honest bear, I shall uphold my end of the bargain! And… Crap… gimmie a sec here… gotta sort out the technical stuffs up here…"

And thus, it is over. Celestia Ludenberg emerges the victor in this long battle of wit and betrayal. Appropriate, really. Kirigiri wasn't going to play. Togami had the subtlety of a cow. Naegi's heart was as stubborn as his luck. Shiki's dead… So what does it matter?

Through a combination of mad luck and careful planning, I've eluded the others long enough. Kirigiri was too fixated on Shiki's death and saw the situation as far more complicated than it really was. Togami was dealt with through an improvised and unconventional mind game. Naegi's luck… well… it ran out. Still, what does it matter? He's dead.

"You killed them…" Maizono says accusingly, her face half-dead due to grieving. "You killed them…"

"I killed him." I correct. "Kuwata killed Nakahara."

"Leon would never… I don't believe you."

"Me neither."

_But I didn't kill Nakahara… I wouldn't…_

This is wrong… This is all wrong… You're not supposed to be here… He's suppose to leave this place with me. You're not Shiki… But Shiki's dead, so what does it matter?

"I think… out of the ones remaining… he would have wanted you to live, Maizono." I say, more to myself than anything.

"Yet you killed him."

"I meant Nakahara."

"What does it matter? You killed them both."

"Yet you aren't refusing my offer, are you? You'll leave this place with me all the same. We're not so different, you and I. We know our priorities. Perhaps that's why I picked you."

This shut her up.

I killed four people today, in order to free us, to get him out of the hole he dug himself. But he's already dead, so what does it matter?

"Okay!" Monokuma yells. "Technical details sorted out! You kids ready? Ready!? Come now, say something! Ah, whatever, I'll just take that as a yes… Here we go!"

Despite his effort to appear indifferent, our captor has clearly changed. He was no longer interested in the little game he has forced us into. The executions were haphazard. The announcements lacked enthusiasm. His stares lack interest. He even cut the trial short half way through with some bizarre and contrived time limit.

Why, I wonder? Was it me? Kuwata? Shiki? Something happened. Something changed our captor.

"I swear…" Maizono mumbles. "One day… I'll ruin you, Celes. I'll destroy everything you hold dear. Then I'll come for you."

"I'll wait."

Then the iron plate slowly opens.

I take a deep breath. Perhaps I should move on… This is not like me, being fixated on a single person… a single person who isn't me. He, too, would not approve. I should move on, find something else. After all, I'm free now. I have the whole world, a whole life, to find something. Surely… the world…

… the world…

What…. What happened to the world?

"You're free, kids. Have fun with the outside world."


	32. Chapter 32

**Infirmary, Night**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, goes the clock.

Kuwata may be here any minute now, and then I'll bite the bullet, and put all this… unpleasantness behind me once and for all.

Of course, there's a rational reason for it all. A: It will at least save Maizono, who has way more desire to get out of this place than I do. B: Mistrust will grow exponentially among the students if this situation continues. C: Ludenberg's suspicious… I must not let her kill… I don't know why I take issues with that, but I do.

But most importantly, I'm just tired of trying.

I sit on the bed, continuously flipping the revolver's chamber open and close, hearing the satisfying and reassuring 'clank' the gun makes. It's almost a zen-like experience, waiting for one's death, flipping open and close one's revolver.

"I'm disappointed, little ghost." Morte says, leaning on the wall with his hands crossed, as casual as ever. _Let's chalk that up as another reason why I'm biting the bullet…_

"Wasn't this your whole goal in the first place, Morte?" I ask. "Why are you complaining?"

"Is it? I do wonder about that…" He mumbles, stroking his chin and making himself looking like a complete git.

"You're not giving me some bullshit about being here to test me are you?"

"Nah… Nothing that cliché, little ghost… I just wanted to test something, to give it a chance… I'm disappointed with the result, but it is the answer I asked for after all."

"I don't understand, Morte… Talk sense… hey… what's wrong?"

Morte becomes unusually watchful for a second, before a wide grin finds its way to his face. "False alarm it seems… perhaps in another universe, this would be the end… but it seems you aren't done with me yet…"

"Morte? What…"

The door flings open suddenly, nearly giving me a heart attack.

I quickly glance up, finding Ludenberg standing in the doorway, an innocent, yet endlessly murderous smile on her face.

"Uh… Can I help you?" I ask nervously.

Ludenberg just stands there, her smile becoming increasingly more frightening.

"Um… you… may come in…"

"Thank you, Nakahara-kun." She enters with unusually delicate steps. Once she's a few steps away from the bed, the facade drops. Yasuhiro violently slams a piece of paper onto my lap.

_Oh dear…_

"Would you explain how Kuwata got a hold of this, Nakahara-kun?" she asks.

_Kuwata, you treacherous ginger cunt…_

"See… there's a perfectly good explanation…" I start.

"Such as you feeling like breaking your promise?"

"Come, now… actually… that's not entirely inaccurate…"

_Suffice to say, she was not appeased._

"For the record…" I say, desperately grasping for excuses. "That wasn't a promise… It was a bet, if I recall correctly."

_Nope, that didn't work either._

"You were going to give up…" Yasuhiro says accusingly, her glare filled with hate. "After… After all you said… After our agreement…"

"It wasn't an agreement, and… I… didn't…"

"You were going to."

"But… I didn't…"

"Had Kuwata not…"

"But he did, so I didn't."

"You…" Yasuhiro stops midsentence, taking a deep breath and presumably resisting the (completely reasonable) urge to punch me in the face.

I take a deep breath myself, trying to gather my thoughts. "Look here… I… I just didn't feel like going on okay? By the time I wrote that letter, which I did on a whim, things progressed too far for me to pull back. I… I had no reason to continue… My memories are lost, so I have nothing out there… I have no love for myself, and it seems the universe has none for me either, if this diseased body is any indication… Then things just pile on… responsibilities, conscience, friends, death, betrayal, temptations, priorities, fear, guilt… I… I want none of it… I'd rather have nothing than this… Weak? Yes. Cowardly? Definitely. Neither of those things has ever stopped me when I wanted something, however, and I wasn't about to start caring …"

Yasuhiro stands there, patiently listening, her eyes unblinking. "What you want huh? Is that your answer?"

I nod.

She frowns, then take a few steps forward, throwing my blanket to the side and forcibly taking my gun in her hand.

"W-What are you doing?" I ask.

Yasuhiro places the gun firmly into my hand and point it at my head.

"A gamble, is all…" She says. "Try pulling the trigger…"

"What do you mean try p-…"

"DO IT!" She yells violently. "I DARE YOU!"

I start leaning back on reflex but Yasuhiro forcibly grabs my neck and pin the gun directly at my forehead. "Is this not what you wanted, Nakahara? Do it! Pull the trigger! Let go! I dare you!"

_I don't understand… What does she want? What changed her mind? What is she expecting me to do? I don't understand…_

_Why haven't I pulled the trigger?_

I grit my teeth… _If that's what she wishes for… I don't understand, I never did, but suit yourself, Yasuhiro Taeko._ I tighten my grip on the gun… with… considerable… difficulty…

"Yasuhiro…" I say. "Your hands are shaking…"

"Shut up…"

_I… see… She doesn't want this… Do I? Is it really so bad here? After all, I have… this…_

"I can't aim you know?" I point out.

"It's at point blank range… what… what more do you ask for?"

I chuckle. "We're two very funny people it seems…"

Yasuhiro says nothing, but (to my mind) she looks relieved. "Did you not say you wanted to let it all go?" She asks, cautiously, or so I tell myself.

"I say a lot of things…"

"Do you want to go?"

_Making me say it huh?_ I sigh. "No… I suppose not…"

"Why not?"

"Because… things, despite the odds, are fine… I forget that sometimes…"

"Being here is fine?"

"Hey, like you said, it's lonely out there."

"Hmm… It sure is. Still…"

"Yeah… I'm not giving up… We're getting out, no worry." I take a deep breath. "Sorry…"

Yasuhiro gives a satisfying nod and lets go of the gun. "Good to know we're on the same page."

"Also good to know your gamble didn't end with my death…"

"Indeed… though it wouldn't mean much unless you have a plan…"

"Ugh…"

"There's the sound of progress. No worry though, we can work this out together." Yasuhiro pulls the knife I gave her out, cleaning the blade with a nearby piece of cloth. "Kirigiri, Naegi or Togami?"

"… I beg your pardon?"

"Kirigiri, N…"

"Okay okay! I heard you."

"Then stop..."

"Yes! I know! We've been here already!" _Fucking hell…_ "But... what do you mean…"

"It means what you think it means." Yasuhiro says without a hint of irony. "The dangerous ones. They need to go if we're to succeed at the trial."

"You mean…"

"I mean, Nakahara-kun, which one do you want dead?"

"…"

"Personally, I'd go straight for Kirigri, but Naegi…"

"Stop. I'm not killing anybody…"

Yasuhiro turns and stares at me silently.

"Kuwata and Maizono… They're… friends… I don't want them dead… Even Kirigiri with her unflinching stoic determination and Naegi with his obnoxiously naïve optimism… They're… They're not people I want dead… We're all in this together."

"Not something I'd expect to hear from you, Nakahara…"

"Thus far… I do what I do by pretending I'm the only one who exists, who matters. All else are either tools or obstacles… But I've gotten too far to convince myself of such thing… I've stayed with them for too long." _Perhaps this explains my uncompromising principle of isolation regarding the Whisperers._ "I can't pretend they don't matter, because they do."

"I see… so have you given up then?" Yasuhiro asks, her voice filled with malice.

"N-No! I…"

"Have you got a plan?"

"…"

"It's one or the other, Nakahara." Ludenberg says. "If you're not going to do it, step aside, I'll have a shot at the game."

"I…"

"You what?"

"I would… prefer it… if you don't…"

"Because you don't want the others…"

"Because I don't want you to do it."

Yasuhiro tilts her head, clearly confused. "I don't understand."

"Me neither… I just… don't like the idea of you killing someone…"

She just snorts. "Well tough. I'm not yours. We're getting out of here one way or another, and if that means someone dies for it, so be it." Then she sighs. "I don't like this any more than you do, Nakahara."

"Then don't do it…"

"You're trying to have your cake and eat it. Either give up, or fight. Make up your mind."

_Fight?_

_Fight our friends?_

_Or…_

"I think I'll fight." I say, with a hint of conviction.

"Oh, have you got a plan now?"

I gaze at the camera. "A plan? A sad excuse for one, I must admit. But if you'll humor me…"

Yasuhiro catches the hint and takes a few steps toward me.

"Kill the mastermind." I whisper. "The chemical lab has the necessary ingredients… I'll gas this fucking place. Kill our captor within his own lair. We'll let him choke on his own blood for starting this whole situation in the first place. He's the one responsible. He's the one we should focus on. A wild card? No doubt, considering we're only guessing where he is, crossing our fingers hoping the gas would get to him. But… will you humor me on this last gamble, Yasuhiro Taeko? Will you take the final stance with me, betting our lives for a less distasteful victory?"

Yasuhiro stays silent, considering her options. "How will we get out?"

"There may be enough chemicals left for explosives. I can try to find a thinner wall within the academy and blow a hole out of here. With the captor dead, however, resupplies will be unavailable, making this yet another gamble."

Yasuhiro nods. "A poor Super High-School Gambler would I be if I get the cold feet now… The risks are high, but if more death can be avoided… and more importantly, if we can leave this place… I accept. Let's put our luck to the test. Victory or death, I will accept no stalemate."

"A contract it shall be then." I hold out an empty hand.

Yasuhiro stares at it for a few seconds, muttering. "You're obsessed with these contracts things aren't you?" She takes my hand nonetheless. "I want another contract, however. You will not give up on our bet, at any point, under any circumstance. Your own survival will be your highest priority, such is natural. Do you promise me this?"

_An uncomfortable proposition she's making…_ "What's in it for me?"

"I'm open to suggestions."

_Am I being more immature than I should be or did that sound suggestive?_

_Suggestions huh… this is a long shot, but an idea entered my head and I'm having a hard time getting it out, so I'm not going to._

"Tomorrow… for at least a day… you will not leave your room with your clip-ons on. Your name, likewise, will thus be Yasuhiro Taeko. Tomorrow, Celestia Ludenberg will disappear, for a day. I wish to see how it would go. For my sake, if not yours."

"W-What?" She asks, flabbergasted. "What kind of bargain is that?"

"It's something… I'm rather curious about. You say Taeko's a boring person, I dispute that. Do we have a contract, Yasuhiro Taeko? Or shall I continue with my suicidal tendencies?"

Yasuhiro lets out an annoyed frown and takes about half a minute thinking about it before reluctantly taking my hand once more.

I do a mental fist pump. Escaping this place be damned, this is good enough.

"Shall we be on our way then?" She asks, opening the door.

"Not one for small words, are you?"

"No. Besides, we'll need all the energy we can get by tomorrow. I expect you to make good on your promise. We're getting out. Is that clear?"

"Clear enough." I nod, following her out.

We wordlessly (and rather too quickly for my taste) make our way back to the dorm. The air, despite our confined situation, is miraculously refreshing. This isn't so bad… Life… Life's alright… I'm glad I'm alive.

And tomorrow… tomorrow we'll fight our captor. It will be neither glorious nor honorable, but one of us will die all the same. This has gone on long enough. Rescue isn't coming, the next floors promise no potential escape routes. Waiting is no longer an option. Tomorrow, Monokuma, we'll have the last murder. Whether it results with our death or yours, the game ends, and not on your terms. Whether we're successful or not, you'll lose.

But tonight… tonight, I think I've gained something, that's good enough.

"Why are you following me?" Yasuhiro asks, breaking me out of my trance.

"Uh… aren't we…"

"We're already passed your room, Nakahara-kun."

_Oh… already?_

"Right… apologies, my brain was on auto-pilot for a while there…"

"You did seem unusually quiet…"

"Unusually?"

"Your eyes don't seem to flicker as much… or they don't stay unblinking for an absurd period of time… Other than that, you just seemed more relaxed. Anyway, here we are." Seems we've arrived at Yasuhiro's room. "Get some sleep, Nakahara. Work to do tomorrow."

"Of course…" I sigh. "Night, Yasuhiro. Stay safe."

* * *

Nakahara Shiki's (?) Notes – Day 16  
Survivors: 7  
Facts:  
. Oogami Sakura and Asahina Aoi were killed by Monokuma  
. Kuwata and Maizono 'attacked' Monokuma, causing him to almost kill them both  
. I've made a deal with Monokuma: I provide him with a murder, a trial and an execution, and he'll let those two live  
. I planned on making Kuwata kill me, thus fulfilling my end of the bargain. Things would have gotten out of hands had I waited. There are other reasons, but I don't care enough to recount them all now.  
. Kuwata showed Ludenberg my letter, ruining the initial plan. May or may not be for the best. We'll see.

Notes:  
. The deal with Monokuma was made on impulse. I don't know whether I feel any regret, but what's done is done  
. I've decided to fight Monokuma directly. We have three days to get together and communicate a plan without our captor catching wind of it.  
. I'm almost certain Monokuma is a single person. Thus, if I can work out the most quick and efficient way to concoct poisonous gases, I would get the others to somehow distract Monokuma long enough for me to finish making the poison. I suspect our captor would be in either the headmaster's office or the IT room. There's still a chance, however unlikely, that the gas will spread all the way to our dorm, the furthest spot away, killing us all in the process. I won't have enough time with the poison to iron out such thing so that's a necessary risk. If our captor has access to something like a gas mask, it would also mean our death.  
. After our captor dies, I will try to concoct as strong an explosive as I can using the remaining chemicals since we most likely won't get any resupplies without Monokuma. Using whatever food we have left, we'll extend our survival long enough to figure out the thinnest wall within the academy to blow up, making our escape.  
. Risky plan. A thousand ways things can go wrong. Unpredictable. More likely to fail than not, resulting in certain death. But things aren't going to get better through waiting and I'd rather play the wild card than kill all the others. Enough waiting, enough whining. No matter the result, Monokuma loses. We refuse to play his game.  
. Gotta make sure Yasuhiro keeps her end of the bargain too. Looking forward to it, despite the odds.

* * *

**Abandoned Building, After The Beginning, A Dream?**

_Oh here's a new one…_

I'm dreaming, of course. I'm in an abandoned building. It must be near the seaside, judging by the sounds…

_Yeah, sound, time doesn't stop this time it seems._

But this one is particularly strange. I'm me, but it doesn't feel right. I don't seem to have control over my body. It's almost as if it's on auto-pilot while my mind stays conscious, unable to influence my actions in any way, shape or form. I'm standing in the room, leaning on a wall, examining the area. But those aren't my actions. This Shiki is clearly here for a purpose he's fully aware of, and it feels as if I'm just tagging along at the back of his mind.

Of course, I have no access to my memories and no clue what the hell I'm doing here, that would be too convenient…

"Oi! Shiki!" Someone calls out. _A girl…_

I sigh, or at least the Shiki I'm in sighs. "You're not to use our real names, remember? The boss dictates. It must be so." I say, with words that are not mine.

"We're completely alone. The place is abandoned. What's so important about…"

"Make it a habit, Judgement. Use the name the boss has given us. The head of the whisperers, created the perfect system. We are to follow them to the letters."

_Of course… I'm the head of the Whisperers… But it seems she doesn't know that. This must be a usual thing for me, playing two roles within the system I created and getting information first-hand without drawing suspicions._

"Yeah, fine, whatever. You're such a tool, Hanged Man." Judgement says, waving her hand dismissively. "You got such a shit name too, so I have no idea why you're so fond of it…"

"Not all of us can be Strength, Justice or Chariot. We do not choose, Judgement. The boss has given us purposes, he expects us to fulfill them."

"But not to the letter, surely… I mean he's already abolishing his own rules… A year ago, whisperers did not know the identity of each other. Now… we're working together."

"Not all of us, still. How many whisperers do you think are in Hope's Peak for example?"

"Um… Three? Four? Including us. Are there more?"

"Rumors say there is one or two in each class."

"Fucking hell." She whistles. "Boss's planning something big…"

"Indeed. We are but pieces in this play. Fulfill your role, and the family rewards."

"Amen to that." Judgement raises her fist, chuckling.

I start to approach her. The girl, now that I think about it, looks a lot like the bouncer in that one dream. Same person, perhaps? Likely. She wears a simple white shirt and a tie. School uniform perhaps? There are bandages on her face and a cigarette in her mouth. For some reason, the cigarette bothers me…

But, more importantly, next to her, I see someone sitting on a chair, his hands tied behind his back, a sack over his head.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" I say.

The girl responses by pulling the sack off the captor's head, who seems to be a boy no older than I am. His face looks like it received one or two punches, clearly harder than one would need to neutralize a teenager.

"Heh heh… what a bunch of posers…" he says, earning himself a kick to the kneecap. I can hear a sudden intake of air and a few bones cracking. _That's quite a kick…_

"Good evening, friend." I greet politely.

The boy just spits.

"Rebellious, this one. We'll fix that."

Judgement suddenly grabs the boy by the jaw. "You called us imposters, explained yourself."

"Ha! It's exactly what it sounds like." He says, filled with confidence. "You claimed to be whisperers, yet are oblivious to how we truly work. Your actions…"

"'We'!? **You** claimed to be part of the whisperers?"

"He wouldn't be the first." I sigh.

"No… But… it makes no sense… if they know so much about us, why would they make such obvious lie?"

"Lie!?" The boy shrieks. "Looks who's talking! You who…"

He was interrupted with the girl's foot, to his face, knocking the chair over completely. Judgement proceeded to stomp on his face multiple times, shattering a few bones, from the sound of it.

"Please don't break too many things…" I say. "We still need him to talk."

The girl takes a deep breath and pulls the chair back into place. "I may complain that we're doing essentially the same thing and are getting shit all out of these guys except nonsense and conflicting confessions but at least I get to hurt people like him…"

"Of course." I nod patiently. "But do you know what the most difficult part of torture is?"

"… what?"

"Keeping the victim alive. So please keep your anger in check."

"KEEP MY ANGER IN CHECK!? This one… THIS one… murdered his whole family in cold blood… then proceeded to provide firearms to incite riots, killing dozens more… The corpses of his sister was found with her tongue and limbs removed, before she bleed out. You ask me to…"

"Keep. Your. Anger. In. Check."

"Tch." She clicks her tongue in frustration, but does so with an odd sense of obedience.

"This one is small. He's not the villain here. He's a pawn. He's going to help us get closer to the one truly responsible. So, keep your anger in check until he outlives his usefulness. We will bleed every last drop of information out of his tongue. Then, and only then, will we worry about justice."

The girl grits her teeth, but ultimately gave in. "Yeah… fine… you were always the correct one… but at least I'm working with you. Your methods are… fitting punishments."

I sigh exasperatedly, causing the girl to giggle a bit, breaking her absurd violent aura just seconds ago.

By now the victim has coughed out enough of his blood to allow himself to speak. "Imposters… I'll…"

"You will tell us what we want to know." I interrupt. "Then you will be granted the mercy of death."

He lets out a few laughs in between his coughs. "You… You expect me to give up the boss that easily? We are Despairs, and there are nothing you can do that…"

"You're mistaken." The girl says. "That wasn't a request, nor is it a demand. That was a factual statement. You will tell us what we want to know. Then you will be granted the mercy of death."

I step forward and reach out for his shoulder, as a sort of friendly gesture. "Please tell me about Despair."

He spits on my hand, prompting me to turn around and wash it off with a handkerchief in my pocket.

"Judgement, please start pulling his teeth off."

"His teeth?" She asks. "You told me nothing about this… I didn't bring…"

"Use your hands, please."

The girl grins, stepping toward the victim. I walk off to a nearby window, listening to his muffled screams. "Please don't overdo it. We'll need him to talk."

Then things continue like that for about two minutes. I enjoy the lovely scenery while the girl does god-knows-what. The victim screams, with great difficulty due to the hand in his mouth pulling his teeth out.

"Oi! Shiki!" The girl calls out at last.

I frown, presumably at her use of my public name. "Talk"

"I took about a quarter of his jaw. Anatomy isn't one of my strong points so I don't know how much I should take before…"

"That'll do." I answer briefly, before making my way toward the boy again. Grabbing his chin, I lock eyes with him. "Please tell me about despair."

"F-F-Fuck you…" He mumbles.

"Of course." I nod. "Judgement… "

"N-No!"

"Hmm?"

The boy looks shocked, as if he couldn't conceive the idea that he didn't want more. _This one must be new…_

"N-Nothing…" He says at least, with great difficulty too. "Screw you…"

"Of course. Judgement, feed him a few of his teeth."

"Feed him?" She asks.

"Shove them down his throat. Don't use them all. I may think of some other uses for the others"

"Heh heh… of course, Shiki."

So she did. In no more than ten seconds, the teeth went down the boy's throat, causing him continuous painful coughs and a shocked stare.

My hand grabs his chin once more. "Please tell me about despair."

"Grgh… N-No…"

"Of course, J-…. "

"His eyes?" She asks, possibly way more excitedly than she should be.

"What?"

"Can I pull his eyes out? His stares are getting annoying. I'm having difficulty controlling myself."

"Pull his eyes out?" I ask condescendingly. "Have you ever tried to remove a person's eye using your own hand, Judgement? Films make it look easy, but with all the veins behind the damn thing, it'll take time and effort even if you have a scalpel. Don't assume…"

I was interrupted by the sound of the boy's screaming again, this time much more loudly and uncontrolled. The girl turns my way and casually tosses me an eye ball, looking as if she's showing her parents an A+ on her latest exam.

"Huh… That's rather impressive…"

"My title isn't for show y'know?" She asks, grinning.

"Evidently." I toss the eye ball back her way. "Now, shove that one down his throat. The other teeth… jam them into his eye socket. I'll think of some other…"

"STOP! I'LL TALK!" He shouts suddenly. "M-Monsters! Get away from me! I-I'll tell you what you want to know… just…"

"We know you will, friend. The question is, are you going to tell us now or are you going to…"

"NOW! JUST… STOP!"

The girl sighs in disappointment. "Damn it… Shiki hasn't gotten to the skinning part yet…"

"Another day perhaps…" I say. "Beside, it'll be so much more effective under a scorching sun."

"Yeah whatever…"

I gaze into his eyes once more. "Please tell me about despair."

"Despair… Despair…" he whimpers, tears rolling down one of his cheeks, blood pouring down the other. "Despair… the boss… is in class 82nd…"

" **GODDAMN IT!** " the girl shouts, kicking the boy in the leg, this time fracturing most of the bones in that particular area. "Not again…"

"Calm yourself, Judgement." I say.

"Calm myself!? How long has this gone on for!? This is the third one this week, and he says something completely different. The last one says despair is the principal. The one before him said it was the school president. The one before that said Despair isn't even in Hope's Peak, and this is just a smoke screen. The one before that said Despair is that weird Mukuro chick. The one before that…"

"I get the point. And overtime, we've proven all those confessions wrong."

"And yet they still have the audacity to…"

"Quiet." I order. "The boss gave his words, we'll follow." I grab the boy's arm, checking his pulse. "Please repeat what you said."

"D-Despair… is the class president of the 82nd class…"

"His blood pressure says he's telling the truth." I say. "And so did those of the previous ones we've captured."

"But… we've proven them all wrong… and they all had conflicting information…"

"It matters not. They believed what they said."

"C-Can I…" the boy starts.

"Please tell me about the whisperers, or at least the whisperers as you know them."

"T-The whisperers… are… despairs… our mission is to spread ultimate anarchy, insanity, pain, rage, misery,… d-despair… the boss… the boss has given his words… this has been what we've been preparing for… you… you can't stop the family… he'll show us human nature… he'll expose us all to it, and then we won't be able to turn our back…"

"Of course, the obvious lie stays consistent…" The girl grumbles. "I don't understand why we're still doing this… They're clearly lying. We got the orders from the boss himself: Eradicate despair. Protect the 78th Class. Find the one pulling the strings. And yet… these ones claimed they have the same boss, telling them to do the opposite."

"Peculiar indeed… but we got our orders. " I say. "Where did you get your hand on the weapons you gave out to incite riots?"

"The boss… The boss gave us locations…" He answers. "We were ordered to get the shipments and spread them out among the student population… t-the non-firearms weapons were homemade…"

"Of course. Who's the boss?"

At this, the boy actually smiles. "Heh heh… the boss is the ultimate despair… the one who will bring absolute unity… freedom… understanding… the one who will eradicate fear… the one who will show us our true nature, despair. He won't allow you to ignore it anymore, our true selves."

"Of course." I nod. "Thank you for your time."

"I'm getting tired of this…" The girl complains. "We're asking the same questions, getting either consistent obvious lies or conflicting apparent truth… I don't understand any of it… I know I'm just the brute in this arrangement but… it's frustrating. What's the boss planning? What does he want?"

_Good question… I have no clue… what was I planning? What's my involvement in all this? Why am I here in the first place? Why does he claim to know me?_

"That's for him to know. Judgement, please snap this one's neck and dump him into the sea."

The girl sighs. Kicking the chair in frustration once more, breaking one of its leg. She then pulls the boy up and snaps his neck within second.

And then time stopped once more.

Somehow, me and Morte are two people again.

"I think you've seen enough, little ghost." Morte says.

"Seen? Why yes. Understanding? Severely missing. You better…"

"Blah bleh bloh bluh… you talk too much, little ghost." He pulls out the gun again, pointing it straight at his head. "You'll see the big picture, whether you like it or not. We're approaching the end and I hope you put up a good show."

**Click.**

_See you soon, little ghost._

* * *

**Shiki's Room, Late Night**

I'm awake.

_That was… that was a strange one, even by my standard…_

_Whatever, I'm up, there's work to…_

_Hold on a sec… it's still dark…_

Then I hear rumbling nearby. Footsteps. The clanking of metals.

I turn my head, and standing in front of my table was a figure, holding the revolver I put away before bed. The chamber was open and he was looking into it. The figure wears a white coat and a permanently grinning mask which somehow reminds me of Monokuma, just more sinister.

"Are you here to kill me?" I ask, catching his attention.

My visitor turns his head, and despite the mask on his face, I somehow knew he smiled. He flicks the chamber shuts, puts the gun back down and approaches my bed, sitting down.

"Hello Shiki." He says, in an artificially manipulated voice, making it impossible to make out who it is. "Having trouble sleeping I see."

"What are you doing here?" I ask, surprisingly calmly.

"How rude, Shiki… Am I not allowed even a visit?"

"…"

"Trouble sleeping? It's alright. I guess it's my fault. I'll take responsibility. Hmm… what to do… what to do…" He asks himself, stroking his chin, almost unaware of the fact that I'm watching. "How about… how about a bedtime story?"

"Go away…"

"Excellent! Sounds like a yes to me!

I sigh, to my surprise, with more exasperation than fear.

"Once upon a time…" he starts. "There were two… con-artists. They were so close, they may well be siblings. They eat together, work together, play together and lie together. And when they need to, they would scam their way to fortune with a straight face. People go broke. Relationships were destroyed. Families were ruined. But the two men… they live happy and sleep well. One day… one of them decided robbing people were getting boring. He decided he wanted more in life. He decided he wanted more meanings. He wanted to try being good… So the second man… he devised this plan… he would start a con, a business, one even bigger, more ruthless, and most importantly, more public than all their previous ones combined. After a year, when the second man would have beaten the world to its knees, the first man would come in, defeat the second man, and become the people's hero. The second man was hesitant, but the first man assured him he would do it for their friendship. They shook hands and both went their ways. So for a whole year, the first man gathered armies, stole information, interrogate suspects in order to prepare for his big hero march. The second man… the second man proceeded to beat the world to the ground, ruthlessly, brutally, loudly. After their time was up… the first man come marching to stop the second man, as they have agreed. But the second man… he was gone. The second man… he got cold feet… he couldn't live with what he did… he ran away, hating himself more and more each day. So the first man… the first man decided his friend was important… that he couldn't let his friend lives like that. The first man, he took over the work, and proceeded to continue destroying the world. The second man, eventually catching wind of it, decided the first man had gone too far, and came to save the world. In the end, the first man was defeated and died hated, while the second man came out a hero for all time to come. And they live happily ever after."

Finishing the story, the visitor just looks at me. It took me a while to notice that one of his hands… her hands… was stroking my face. A girl's touch… a familiar touch…

"They didn't…" I say, not knowing why.

"… no… that was a lie…"

"… I'm sorry…" I mutter, not knowing exactly what I said.

"… That's a lie too…"

Then she gets up suddenly. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"

"No…"

"Yes it was. Good night, Shiki-chan. Don't let the bed bug bites. And… don't worry… that whole mess you got yourself into? I solved it for you. I always did."

And then she was gone, seemingly empty-handed.

The gun was still on my table, she didn't take it.

I blink a few times, trying to figure out what happened. That was… Monokuma… wasn't it? What did she want? Why did she come? What was the point of it all? Did she know what we were planning? Was she here to stop me?

I stayed up, waiting for her to come back. Perhaps she forgot the gun. Perhaps she was going to explain herself.

But she never did. And before I know it, morning comes. There was no wakeup call.


	33. Chapter 33

_Something's off… Something's really off…_

_No wakeup call… There's no wakeup call…_ It's long passed the usual hours but the place is oppressively silent. _What does it mean? Where's Monokuma? Were the wakeup calls not automated? What happened last night?_

I check the clock one more time. A wakeup call should have come at least half an hour ago.

_Why am I not leaving my room? What am I afraid of?_

I make myself get up from the bed and get changed. Carefully, I pick up the revolver from my desk and place the weapon in my pocket. _She was holding it last night but didn't take it with her. I don't understand…_

_I don't know why, but I don't feel safe here. It has never been safe in the first place… but this silence… it's too strange._

_Right. Deep breath, Shiki. Chin up, back straight, works to do._

_One thing at a time, where are the others?_

_Under normal circumstances… they would be in the cafeteria. I doubt they would stay put and wait until Monokuma come back, but it's all I have._

With a creeping sense of foreboding, I leave my room and head to the cafeteria.

_What does Monokuma want? Is he… she… bailing out because she knows what I'm planning? That makes no sense. Firstly, it would have been easily preventable if she knows about it. Secondly, she could have killed me easily last night. There was no reason to run away. I'm practically at her mercy if she knows._

_Perhaps this is another one of her games? Maybe she's preying on our paranoia, waiting for one of us to panic and murder? Thus far, she has been using simple incentives to force us to kill one another. Why change now?_

_What does she want? I don't understand…_

Then I arrive at the cafeteria. I can hear no sound coming out. I sigh. _Might well double check, just in case…_

Turns out, the cafeteria wasn't so empty. Naegi's sitting at the table, quickly typing away on the phone I gave him.

"Naegi" I greet.

"N-Nakahara!"

"Did you actually figure out the password to the phone?"

He shakes his head. "I was just putting in random phrases. No better way to spend my time anyway…"

_Too much to hope for I suppose…_ "Where are the others?"

"The gymnasium… I think…"

"I see. Why are you here?"

"They told me to wait here and send anyone who comes late to the gymnasium. I think… you're the last one."

I nod. _The gymnasium… that most likely means they're looking for Monokuma. A fair place to start I suppose._ "Shall we be on our way then?"

"Of course." Naegi gets up, put the phone away, and start making his way out. "By the way, Nakahara… Do you know… Do you know what happened to Celes?"

_Oh yeah… She fulfilled her end of the bargain it seems._ "No. What happened?"

"She's… acting… weird… I swear she's a completely different person, didn't even have her clip-ons on. It's really weird… Do you… Do you know what happened, Nakahara?"

_Of course, I'm responsible._ "Nope. Why do you think I would?"

"It's just… you two seem…"

"Hmm?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing important! Don't let it bother you, Nakahara-san!"

"No? Suit yourself."

_A complete tool, this one is…_

_Still… I'm glad I didn't kill you… A heart of gold is a fragile thing, but a pure thing nonetheless._

Eventually, we arrive in front of the door. Naegi turns to me and asks. "Nakahara… do you happens to know what happened… with Monokuma I mean…"

"Not a clue. Again, why do you think I'd know?"

"Well… you always seem to know everything…"

"It's my job to seem to know everything."

"Haha… fair enough…" Then he sighs, pushing the door open.

In the middle of the room stand the remaining students, hunched over something. Naegi seems to know what it is, as he makes no attempt to take further steps.

"Hmmp. You think you can just drop on in whenever it suits you?" Togami asks, noticing us two.

"Demonstrably, I can." I answer.

"N-Nakahara! We were worried!" Maizono says.

"I can imagine…"

Kirigiri just nods at me. I did the same. _Brevity at its best._

"Good to see you're alright, dude." Kuwata approaches me to pat me on the back, before leaning in and whisper. "… I have to ask… what the hell happened to Celes?"

I quickly steal a glance at the girl standing in the group, her face as deadpan as usual. Her clip-ons are not present, as expected, though she wears the same outfit. _The others are taking it as well as I'd expect them to…_

"No clue. Why do you think I'd know?"

"Dude… you of all people should…"

"Oi, ginger moron." Yasuhiro calls out, as expressionless as always, in a tone as deadpan as her face. "The robot bear isn't going to dismantle itself."

Judging by their perplexed faces, the others still are still kind of freaked out by Yasuhiro Taeko appearing out of nowhere. Yet all of them are too polite to ask. _Though in Togami's case it's probably more apathy than courtesy._

"Ludenberg." I greet, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Yasuhiro." She corrects.

I let out a chuckle. "Of course, m'lady."

She throws me a stare that could burn straight through my skull, before motioning me to come closer.

The students are once again crouched around something. I approach the mysterious object, held by Kuwata, as he tries to dismantle the thing.

A Monokuma robot… completely disabled…

"Kuwata… That's Monokuma…" I point out.

"Clearly an astute observation worthy of someone your status." Yasuhiro says.

"If you've got nothing helpful to add I suggest you keep your mouth shut next time." Togami says.

"Do you think this is why there was no wakeup call?" Kuwata asks.

"I thought those were automated." Naegi says.

"I thought so as well." Kirigiri says. "Either something unexpected happened to our captor, or he was trying to get our attention."

I decide to keep what happened last night to myself. Let's not draw any more suspicion, and we don't even know whether it's related.

"Why would he need to get our attention?" Togami asks. "Surely, if he wanted another murder he could have sat and wait for Nakahara to fulfill his end of the bargain."

"A fair point."

"Would someone fill me in?" I speak up. "I'm a bit lost, you see…"

"Well… as we all know by now, there was no wakeup call this morning…" Naegi starts. "We gathered in the cafeteria at the usual time, but then quickly decided it was too strange… We tried calling Monokuma out through the surveillance camera but that didn't go anywhere. Eventually, we decided to go to the gymnasium since that's where he usually makes his announcements… and that's where we found this… just lying around…"

"Right. I assume they sent you back once they realized I'd be a bit lost?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"No one came to call me?"

"We did." Yasuhiro says. "There was no answer so we assumed the doorbell wasn't working. The door wouldn't budge."

_I was trying to wrap my head around the events. I tend to get carried away doing that…_

_Also… That's quite strange… I was definitely awake by then…_

Yasuhiro stares at me for a bit, apparently waiting for a response. _Is she asking whether this was my doing? What with my plan from yesterday?_ I shake my head in response, which raised a few eyebrows but no one asked.

"And what knowledge has dismantling the bear yield?" I ask.

"The bear possesses technology far more sophisticated than your everyday plebian remote-controlled toy." Togami answers. "And to think there are at least dozens of these things scattered around the school…"

"Any idea why it does not function anymore?"

"I suspected mechanical failures but there was no evidence of such. If it didn't simply malfunction… something unforeseeable must have happened to our captor…"

"Hell, I fucking hope so!" Kuwata says.

"I wouldn't be so pleased." Yasuhiro says.

"Huh? Why?" Maizono asks.

"We're trapped here indefinitely with limited food and no resupplies if our captor is dead."

"Oh…"

_A fair point. How thin are the walls here?_

"O-Oi…" Kuwata tries to get our attention. "I think… I think I found something…"

"Careful. That's exactly what you think it is." Togami says. "A bomb, equipped with shock sensor, which is fortunately disabled. Keep your distance though, just to be on the safe side."

"R-Right…" Kuwata takes a few steps back, trembling, clearly not understanding how shock sensors work.

I approach the bomb for a closer examination.

"Elegant and effective design…" I assess. "Perhaps, if we can manipulate this right… and if we can find others like this in other Monokumas… We can try to blow a hole in the wall. No need to rely on improvised materials. Considerably more reliable."

"I-Is that really possible?" Maizono asks.

"It'd take time for me to study the bomb's design carefully and to find thinner walls within the academy… but yes… I imagine it's a plausible plan…"

"Not an immediate one however." Yasuhiro says. "We still need to confirm Monokuma's status."

"And find more of these robots…" Naegi points out. "Where… Where should we start?"

"The principle office would be my first guess…" Maizono says.

"He isn't in there." Kirigiri says.

"H-Huh?"

"Explain yourself." Togami orders.

"I've been in there. Our captor wasn't present." Kirigiri says simply. Then, seeing that the others require further explanations, she hesitantly retrieves a key from her pocket. She looks at me. "The doorknob to the headmaster's office was broken. I found the key there."

_Ah… Oogami… This was her dying gift huh…_

"W-What's that?" Naegi asks.

"Monokuma's key. I believe it opens every room within this academy."

"S-Serious!?" Kuwata asks.

Togami was a lot less convinced. "If that's the case, why have you not tried the other rooms?"

"I would not risk Monokuma finding out who has his key." Kirigiri answers. "But now seems like the right time to start using it, don't you think?"

"Hell yes it is!" Kuwata says. "Surely… somewhere within the academy, there must be a switch that opens the front gate!"

"Should we really make use of it though?" Maizono asks. "If Monokuma is somehow still watching…"

"Or perhaps he's simply temporarily absent." I suggest. "In which case, it would be wise to make use of this opportunity before it passes."

"I… guess…"

"So is it agreed then?" Kirigiri asks. "Are we all in this together now?" The rest of us all nod in turn. "Very well… We'll head straight to the room currently with the most potential: The Data Processing Room."

"Makes sense…" Togami says. "I'd expect that's where one would control the equipments around the school. If nothing else, we can learn more about this place."

Kirigiri sighs, most likely still hesitant about risking her new-found weapon against Monokuma so quickly, but without using it, we'd at an impasse.

The students then slowly and nervously make their way upstairs. It takes me a while before realizing what I found strange.

Yasuhiro is walking about five meters behind the group, seemingly already forgotten. _How? Surely… surely she's the anomaly today… How did they forget about her already? How did I?_

She notices me staring and just smirks, clearly knowing what I'm thinking. I wait for her to catch up. The others simply move on, oblivious.

"How are you doing it?" I ask. "Surely… Surely by all rights, they should be surrounding you right now, bombarding you with questions…"

She just shrugs. "I'm small."

"We're all small, Yasuhiro."

"Evidently, some more so than others. I'm a pebble, you see. No one notices Yasuhiro Taeko. A hopelessly ordinary person, she has always been. It's not even sad at this point. It's just the natural state of things." Then she sighs. "But Celestia Ludenberg… that one catches attention… eyes turn, whether in admiration, or in caution. Celestia Ludenberg means something. Yasuhiro Taeko does not. A star always burn bright and a pebble is a pebble.. I know which one I'd rather be… The one that doesn't get stepped on by people who don't even know they're doing it."

There wasn't even a hint of sadness in what she said. I find that… sad.

"… sorry…" I mutter, after a while.

"Hmm?"

"… nothing."

"If you say so."

_It wouldn't do to leave the end the conversation there would it?_ I take a deep breath. "For the record… I asked this of you not for yourself… It was for me. I wanted to see more of Yasuhiro Taeko. I'm… glad I did…"

With that, I speed on ahead to avoid eye contact. _Masculinity at its best, Shiki…_

The others talk among themselves still, already forgetting her presence.

Kirigiri stops in front the door, the key in her hand. She stays there, silent and unmoving, deep in thoughts, filled with hesitations.

"We don't have all day." Togami urges. "Open the door, Kirigiri."

She sighs, grips the key tightly and opens the door.

The room looks like something out of a science-fiction film, filled with dozens of monitors and machineries. Even here, the surveillance camera still watches us. At the other end of the room is a door with a picture of Monokuma on it.

And in the middle of the room is a corpse, wearing the same clothes and mask as my visitor did from last night.

"L-Look…" Maizono points at the body. "Is that… Is that him? Is that the one behind all this?"

I'm inclined to believe that it is… yet there's something slightly off… The frame seems different. The height is wrong. The shape doesn't match. But I say nothing. Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth.

"How did he…" Naegi asks.

"We need to make sure it's him first…" Kuwata says, approaching the body. "We… We should remove the mask… learn of his identity… a-and…"

"STOP!" Kirigiri interrupts, approaching the corpse and carefully examining it. "… thought so… the body was trapped. The same bomb we found on Monokuma."

"Shit… Then what…"

"Let me disarm it." Kirigiri says, almost whispering. "You guys check out the room… I'll take care of this."

"Is Monokuma… Is he really dead?"

Kirigiri says nothing and immediately gets to work. I notice her hands were shaking. She forces herself to calm down before continuing with the bomb. _Odd, that. This isn't the first corpse she has seen._ I ask no question.

The others reluctantly consent to her request, carefully dispersing from the corpse that may explode any second now.

"Are those… feeds from the security cameras?" Maizono asks, pointing at the countless monitors on the wall.

And indeed they were. Each monitor shows a different area within the academy. _She has been watching us this whole time… That is a fact that should have been clear as day, but the confirmation still troubles us._

"This room… This room was used to watch over us!?" Kuwata asks.

"No doubt about it. It's Monokuma's room." Togami says

"That… makes sense…" Maizono mutters. "Then… the body…"

"Yes. Monokuma's dead. His corpse found within his own room."

"But… how?"

"It could be that he simply had a heart attack. It could be that someone snuck in and killed him. We don't know. We'll have to wait for Kirigiri to finish securing the body."

"But… if he's dead…" Kuwata mutters. "Does that not mean we can get out of this place!?"

"No. We'll investigate this place first."

"Fuck that. We're finding a way out."

"Monokuma is dead. We can get out whenever we want. For now, we should investigate this place, find out his objective and understand how he pulled something like this. Besides, if there's a way out, I suspect we would find it here anyway."

"Tch… I guess…"

"It makes sense I suppose…" Maizono admits.

"No objection here." I say.

Yasuhiro just shrugs, though I don't know whether they even noticed it.

"Then let's stop wasting time and get started." Togami announces. "Today, we uncover the truth behind the academy."

The students soon spread out to examine the room, each of them intimidated by how high-tech the equipments here are. There was little discussion, just an eerie sense of wrongness in the air… an omen… something is afoot… something is off… But none of us said it. None of us wanted to admit this wasn't the end.

"Hey!" Kuwata shouts out, banging on the door amidst the monitors. "How do you open this thing? There isn't a keyhole."

Yasuhiro approaches the thing for a closer examination. "There's a panel here..." She swipes her finger on it, prompting the panel to glow red for a second. "I assume it either requires one's fingerprint or DNA…"

"Can't we kick it down or something?"

"You can try."

And he did, with obvious result. By the time he started complaining about the pain in his foot, we have already gotten back to studying the room.

I approach the table in the middle of the room and sit down on the chair. There's an array of powerful-looking computers, only one of which seems to not be on lockdown. The screen shows which monitor receives feeds from which camera. It's also saying the feeds are being sent to certain satellites, something I can't quite explain just yet. _Strange… even with this many monitors, there isn't enough?_ I start browsing the computer to see where the other cameras are…

_Oh dear…_

"... guys…"

"What is it, Nakahara?" Maizono asks.

"It seems… our captor is even more resourceful than we initially suspected…"

"I thought we already established that." Kuwata says.

"Not enough. Here… look… These aren't the only cameras he has. This interface suggests there are enough cameras to monitor an entire country… no… an entire continent…"

"Don't be foolish. That's simply not possible." Togami dismisses. "Why don't you try switching to one of those?"

So I did, causing the words 'Fingerprint required' to pop up.

"There's a panel here… Bloody hell…"

"Thought so." Togami snorts. "Even he can't spy on an entire country and get away with it. I don't know how he kept the outside world from interfering with what has been going on here, but that is simply too much."

"Is it though?" Yasuhiro asks. "We all thought this situation was impossible before it happened. Let's not discount anything yet."

"Whatever the case, we can't learn anymore without the fingerprint."

"Which we will have when the body is secured."

"Yes. For now, let's look for things we **can** work with."

"Like… this thing?" Kuwata asks, pointing at the television in the corner of the room.

"Oh? Does it work?" Togami asks.

"There's an indoor antenna over here… so… I assume… yes? Maybe? Hopefully?"

"Can you get it working? Now?" Naegi asks.

"Uh… Probably… I've seen people do this before so I can try repeating that…"

"It's not rocket science, ginger moron." Yasuhiro frowns. "Just jam it in and get going."

_That came out wrong didn't it?_

After pulling a face somewhere between hurt and confused, he complied. He fiddled about a bit, some rocket science happens, and lo and behold…

"HOLY SHIT IT WORKED!" Kuwata says, more surprise than any of us was.

"T-Turn it on already!" Maizono urges. "Maybe… Maybe my friends are performing… I just need to make sure they're safe…"

"We need to know what's happening outside." I say. "Turn it on."

"Please please please…" Kuwata prays. "I'd trade one of my balls to get a glimpse of the outside world… please, God, make this work…"

And then he flips the switch. The screen turns on showing us watching the television.

"What the fuck!?"

"It's the feed from that camera behind us." Yasuhiro points out calmly.

"That can't be right!"

"You incompetent fool!" Togami grumbles. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know! I just plug the antenna in… and… and…"

"Try changing the channel!" Maizono suggests.

He did. No matter how many times he switches channel, the TV shows the same footage: Us six fumbling with the TV, confused and scared.

"It's… It's not broken is it?" Kuwata asks.

"No… No way…" I mumble, rushing back to the computers. _It can't be. It's not humanly possible. But… But this…_ "Look! That's what this screen is showing! At first… I thought I was just misinterpreting the words… The television… it's not broken… it's showing what's it's supposed to! These surveillance cameras, they're broadcasting their feeds worldwide! We're being filmed… all this… all we're doing… it's on television!"

The others were about to complain. They were about to tell me that it was not possible, that I should stop joking around, that I'm being paranoid.

They would have, had a familiar voice not ring out across the academy, a high-pitch, adorable Saturday-cartoon voice that fills us all with terror.

"'WE'RE ON TV!' cries Nakahara, as he discovers the first of the academy's secrets. The others stare at him in disbelief and denial. They would have complained, had their head not been filled with endlessly despairing thoughts. Despairing thoughts such as: 'Why is this sounding like a narrator of a reality TV show?' or 'Why does the narrator sound so much like our beloved headmaster Monokuma?' and 'Whose corpse is that?' Will they ever find the answers they seek? Tune in a few hours later to find out! But first… it's that time we've all been waiting for… **DING DONG, DING DONG! WE GOT A CORPSE HERE! WE'LL BE HOLDING A CLASS TRIAL PRETTY SOON, SO MAKE GOOD USE OF THE TIME YOU'VE GOT!** "

We stand there in silent, filled with confusion, terror, despair. _It's not over… It's not… and someone dies today to ensure our survival… or the alternative will happen._

Then a single thought enters our head.

_Whose corpse is that?_

We all gather around Kirigiri, silently, for breaking the silence would make our despair apparent, something none of us can bare to admit.

Kirigiri seems to have finished with the bomb some time ago, yet her hands remains unmoving. She just sits there, staring at the body with the mask still on. Naegi approaches her from behind and places a hand on her shoulder. I don't think he knows what he's doing, but it worked. Kirigiri takes a deep breath and, with the shaking of her hand barely controlled, removes the mask.

The face is that of a middle age man with a hole in his forehead. It's a face I know, a face most of us know. It's the one that, by all rights, should be our captor. But he isn't, for our captor is very much alive, and he is very much dead.

"… W-Who's that?" Kuwata asks. "You guys… You guys seem to recognize him… Who is he?"

"Kirigiri Jin." I answer. "Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Something you would have known if you've done just a little bit of research."

"… a horrible father…" Kirigiri mutters.

"You mean…" Naegi starts. "He's… actually your…"

"Yes." She sighs, steeling herself and stands up. "And now we're going to investigate his murder."

"His… what? We found the body minutes ago! We don't even know him!"

"A trial will take place all the same. If we don't find out who killed him, we're dead."

"That's not fair! He's a complete stranger to us at this point! None of us had access to this place! It's not…"

"A trial will take place." Yasuhiro interrupts him. "That is all you need to know."

Naegi grinds his teeth, calming himself down. "I'm… sorry… I'm being selfish… You're the one with the short end of the stick here, Kirigiri… If you need time…"

"I don't." Kirigiri says simply.

"H-Huh?"

"We're beginning our investigation as soon as possible. There will be no delay. I will find the one responsible. We'll live. That is all. All else is unnecessary."

"But surely…"

"She has made up her mind, Naegi…" Maizono says. "None of us is taking this well… but I have the feeling this next trial will be our most difficult yet. We're making use of all we have. We can't have any distraction."

"She's right…" Kuwata frowns. "We've just been given hope and have it immediately shattered in front of us all… I don't want to do this anymore… but we must. We'll live through this. We'll escape. To do that… we must forget all that is not useful…"

"Glad to see some of you finally speaking sense." Togami says. "I suggest we begin as soon as possible."

I boot up my ElectroID. _Yup… here it is… Monokuma file… Nothing changed._ I begin reading out loud.

**The victim Kirigiri Jin, former headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy.**

**Time of death: Unknown.**

**A bullet hole can be found on the middle of his forehead.**

**His chest suffers what seems to be a knife wound, straight through the heart.**

**Lethal poison can be detected within the victim's digestive system.**

**No other wound was found.**

And there the file ends.

As I read, Kirigiri undresses the victim to make sure the file was indeed accurate. After a while, she turns around and shakes her head. "There's little else to learn here that isn't already in the file. However… the corpse appears to be quite cold…"

"Cold?" Togami asks. "Of course it's cold. It's a dead body."

"I know that. This, however, is a tad colder than usual. Anyway, I'll continue examining the body, though I doubt I'd find more. I suggest you all spread out to find other clues."

"Kuwata, stay and make sure she doesn't do anything suspicious." Togami orders.

Kuwata complies, seemingly too tired to argue.

Most of the others soon disperse from the crime scene to go look for clues about the murder.

I myself have something to check, a theory I need to confirm. I'm not sure I want to know the answer, but I must. Our lives depend on it.

* * *

**Investigation**

**Shiki's Room**

_Three bullets…_

There are three bullets in the revolver's chamber.

Three out of six.

One was missing when we found the gun.

One was used on Ishimaru.

One more missing now…

There was a bullet hole found on the corpse. This isn't looking good for me.

Did Monokuma steal the gun from me to frame me? That seems highly likely. But the gun never left my room. Did she remove one of the bullet to make me look suspicious? Why would she need to when she could just kill me? I don't understand it. What's her motives? Where's the missing bullet?

**Knock Knock.**

_Bloody hell… What now?_ It wouldn't do to have someone know about the missing bullet, so I quickly hide the gun before opening the door.

"Did you do it?" Yasuhiro asks, clearly not interested in waiting for me to get a handle on the situation.

"Uh…"

"Did you kill the headmaster?"

"Umm… no…"

"I see… but you had the gun…"

"Which is missing a bullet. A bullet I swear I didn't fire."

"Did he come to your room as well?"

_What?_

"Did someone wearing the same mask as the victim's enter your room last night?" She asks again.

"H-How did you know?"

"He visited mine." She says, then whispers. "The knife you gave me is gone…"

_The chest wound…_

"Did you speak with him?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I stayed quiet. I suspected he meant to kill me if I interfered so I just waited for him to finish. He just took the knife and left."

"I see…" _Let's keep what happened to me to myself._ "Monokuma's getting directly involved with this one, I have no doubt… He's actively trying to frame one of us."

"Yes… this has desperation written all over it… I hope you uphold your end of the bargain."

"My survival above all else. Of course. I hope you'll do the same."

"Always."

* * *

**Data Processing Room**

Kirigiri seems to have finished examining the corpse and is now surveying the crime scene carefully. Kuwata sits on a nearby chair, almost nodding off. _Why are you even here, mate?_

"Anything important?" I ask.

Kirigiri points at a knife placed on top of a nearby table. "Found that while searching the room. Fits the chest wound."

Indeed, it was the same army knife I gave Yasuhiro a few days ago. Strangely enough, there was little trace of blood on it.

"I see… anything else?"

"There's little to no blood on the corpse. I suspect Kirigiri Jin has been dead for quite some time. His body has not decomposed, however, so I don't know what to make of it. Furthermore, there was no sign of struggle."

"… and all the wounds were lethal. At least one of them must have been caused post-mortem."

"I would think, yes."

"Did you find the bullet?"

"No. I also found no sign of the bullet hitting anything else in this room."

"Traces of poison?"

"Confirmed. The bottle of poison used was found missing from the chemistry lab. We do not know who has it. Togami has been keeping an eye on those for a while and claimed that the missing bottle was there yesterday."

_Perhaps he used it himself, but one question remains._

"None of us could have entered this room."

"…"

"None of us, except you."

"… I didn't."

_Of course…_

* * *

**Kitchen**

I don't know why I'm here. It was already confirmed that the knife Yasurhiro had fits the victim's wound. And as expected, all the kitchen knives were in place. What was I hoping I'd find here?

"The knives were here yesterday too." Maziono says. "I-I only know because I came to get some snacks last night okay?"

"Calm yourself." I say. "These knives wouldn't fit the victim's wound anyway."

"R-Right… Who do you think did it Nakahara?"

_It's probably not nice to point fingers but…_ "Kirigiri was the only one who had the key."

"Are you saying…"

"I'm saying Kirigiri was the only one who had the key."

"R-Right… But the bullet hole…"

I sigh. "Yes… I have the gun… and before anyone asks, it's also missing a bullet that I **didn't** fire."

She eyes me suspiciously. _A friend, she is, but this one understands her priorities… Perhaps that's exactly why we're friends._

"One way or another, we'll find out at the trial, and the one responsible dies." I say.

"Or the innocent ones die."

"None of us is innocent at this point, Maizono."

"Naegi Makoto."

"Bleh… fine…"

She giggles, then goes straight back to being serious again. "But… do you think someone mistook our headmaster to be Monokuma? If that's the case… would the same person not have killed him with the intention of saving us? And… if we catch him… would we not be murdering him for trying to save us all?"

"That's pretty much it, yeah."

"That's…"

"Unpleasant, no? But, even if your theory turns out to be true, there are six of us and one of him. Sacrifices have been made before, what's one more?"

"You… don't believe that… do you?"

"I do. You do, too, so quit judging."

"I know… you just… make it sound so easy…"

"That's how we get by, Maizono."

* * *

**Chemistry Lab**

_Confirmed. A bottle of poison is indeed missing. I'll just have to take Kirigiri's word for it that that's the same type that was found inside the victim._

"Show me the gun." Togami demands, after I'm done examining the shelf.

I hand the gun over. "I didn't fire it before you ask."

"Of course you'd say that." He chuckles, flipping the chamber back in.

"Believe what you will. This will be settled during the trial."

"Oh it will. I'll make sure of that. But even so… this isn't looking good for you. Even without the missing bullet, one already suspects you of killing Monokuma to get out of the iffy situation you put yourself in."

"It's not looking good for any of us if you ask me. You're the only one who can claim the poison was missing. Kirigiri's the only one who has access to the data processing room."

"… Leaving out a suspect aren't you?"

_Does he mean Yasuhiro's knife? How…_ "What do you mean?"

"Heh heh… all will be revealed once the trial comes."

I sigh. "We shouldn't be pointing fingers… not when we're so close to finding a way out…"

"We're not going to live through this if we don't point fingers, Nakahara. I'm surprise I have to point that out for you."

_Hate to admit it, but he's right… The previous plan cannot be initiated now due to time constraint. But to kill someone else to extend our lives when we're so close…_

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen!" Monokuma's voice rings out across the hallway. "That's enough time faffing about don't you think? It's time for the big event, the main dish, the climax of the story, the meat of the episode… It's time for the Trial! Please, my loving subjects, come to the courtroom foyer, then we'll unveil the curtain… FOR HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY'S FORTH TRIAL!"

We look at each other, the same thought going through our head.

_This is not right… We have even less time for usual for investigating… Monokuma's definitely planning something… this whole trial feels wrong._

But we still play his game, and as long as we do, his words are God's words. We grind our teeth and head to the courtroom. _Just one more… survive this one, Shiki… We can get out if we survive just this one…_

* * *

**Courtroom Foyer**

"Am I the only one who thinks this one feels… I don't know… strange?" Kuwata asks.

"No." I answer. "Something's definitely going on. Monokuma's direct involvement can be felt miles away. This one isn't going to be fair… but play the game we must, for our survival depends on it."

The others didn't bother answering. Their faces filled with a mixture of apathy and fear. Why did we ever expect hope to last? It should have been clear from the beginning that our captor was playing games.

"I want you all to know…" Kirigiri starts. "… that no matter the purpose of this trial, I will not be holding back. All the secrets of the academy will be uncovered one way or another. I'm willing to make sacrifices."

"That goes without saying." Togami nods.

"But… in case I die… I want you all to hear this... Beware of the seventeenth student, Ikusaba Mukuro."

_Ikusaba Mukruo…_

_Ikusaba… Mukuro…_

_Who… Who's that? Why…_

"What…"

"GOOD TO SE Y'ALL HERE!" Monokuma greets, interrupting our thoughts.

"You…" Kuwata points angrily. "You caused this… all this… You're trying to kickstart another trial and at this point you are willing to play against your own rules!"

"Upupu… I assure you… I definitely have not broken any of the rules I set myself…"

"We had even less time to investigate for this trial…" Naegi says.

"My dear Naegi, I gave you as much time as you need to uncover all you could."

"Who's Ikusaba Mukuro?" Yasuhiro asks suddenly.

"Um… who are you?"

"Yasuhiro Taeko."

"Nice to meet you Yasuhiro Taeko." Monokuma bows.

"Nice to meet you Monokuma." She bows. _Huh…_ "Who's Ikusaba Mukuro?"

"I've no clue what you're talking about."

"Are you Ikusaba M-…"

"LALALALALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"…"

"LALALALALALA THE ELEVATOR'S OPEN PLEASE GET IN SO WE CAN GET STARTED LALALALALALA I DON'T KNOW WHO MUKURO IKUSABA IS LALALALALALA…"

And then Monokuma's gone, leaving us alone with the elevator. I sigh, entering the elevator silently. The others did the same. The elevator descends.

"This trial… it's all wrong…" Naegi mutters the thought we all have in our head. "It's unnatural… there are too many unknown… everything feels off…"

_Yes… and yet we'll play his game all the same. Survival above all else. Even if there's a clear villain behind this one, it would be unjust to punish him. But we will. For there are six of us and one of him. The sacrificial sheep will be found. We'll live. We'll escape. We'll uncover the secrets here. It must be so._


	34. Chapter 34

The elevator arrives. The students promptly take their seat among the courtroom. Those who proclaim friendship and co-operation minutes ago now eye each other with suspicion. _Did you do it? Did you do it?_ The question on everyone's mind…

"Here we are again, boys and girls." Monokuma starts off with a booming voice. "Someone died today. Someone killed today. There must be retribution, yes? Justice is a beautiful thing, no? Someone must be punished. Let there be judgement for the wicked, or death to the incompetent. What will it be? What will it be? Boys and girls, Hope's Peak Academy, Fourth Trial, commencing… NOW!"

"One thing at a time then…" Togami starts. "The victim."

"Kirigiri Jin," I say. "… Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, before his death. Abandoned his family heritage in favor of running the school. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"No… although you did say some interesting things… I wanted to know your relationship with him, Kirigiri."

"He's my father." She answers bluntly.

"We've already established that."

"Which raises the question of why you bothered asking me such question."

I can see Togami trying hard to ignore the offense. "I want to know why you never brought this up. This was clearly important, and we all know that the headmaster was the most likely suspect before his death."

"You have to admit… that's questionable behavior… even from you." Maizono agrees.

Kirigiri does not flinch even a little. "You didn't ask."

"Kirigiri…" Naegi starts.

"Stay out of this!" Togami slams his seat for order. "You've been withholding this information despite knowing its importance to our imprisonment here. You will explain yourself."

"It was not important." Kirigiri says calmly.

"That's not for you to decide."

"Then who?"

"Kirigiri…" Naegi interrupts before things get out of hand. "One thing at a time… What was the headmaster like?"

"He was a terrible father." She says.

"Okay… how was he a terrible father?"

"…"

"K-Kirigiri?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"You would not believe me."

"… try me."

"Amnesia."

"H-Huh?"

"I have amnesia. I have no memory preceding my arrival at the academy. I know nearly nothing about my father beside fragments of memories that occasionally come."

Kuwata sighs. "Come, now…"

"That's what I thought. You do not believe me."

"Kirigiri… amnesia… don't you think that's pushing it?" Maizono asks. "We were prepared for strange circumstances… but that's just ridiculous."

Kirigiri looks in my direction, possibly expecting support from a fellow victim. I shrug, not wishing to dwell on this topic, and not wishing to draw any attention. She sighs. "It's not important. What's done is done. You know as much about him as I do."

"You expect us to believe that his daughter knows as much about him as us?" Togami asks.

"That's more believable than you would think." I intervene. _This topic isn't going anywhere. Time to put my expertise to work._ "Her father left the family when she was at a very young age. There has been no known direct contact since."

"No **known** contact, Nakahara."

"Please, Togami. I'm competent at my job. I know what's worth knowing, and information on the headmaster of my latest school is worth knowing." _Mostly for blackmailing my way to a comfortable position._

"W-Why are you so fixated on interrogating Kirigiri?" Naegi asks.

"Because I want to learn as much as I can before she inevitably gets executed." Togami says bluntly. "I'm sure we all realize at this point that she's the only one who has access to the crime scene before we found the body."

"Surely… she could not have killed her own father…"

"And why not?" _Clearly, a line worthy of one of the Togamis._

"Because I had access to none of the weapons potentially used to kill the victim." Kirigiri answers. "In fact… on that front, you're on shakier ground than I, Togami."

"What do you mean?" Maizono asks.

"Judging by the victim's body, the villain could have only used one of the three methods presented on the corpse: Poisoning, shooting or stabbing."

"The poison was missing." Togami argues.

"So you say."

"I see… you're saying I used the poison myself?"

"More or less."

_No you're not Kirigiri. You know exactly why he couldn't have. You're buying time._

"D-Did you?" Kuwata asks. "I mean… there's still the gun and the knife... but…"

"I did not." Togami says calmly, having most likely already formed a good argument in his defense.

"Prove it." Kirigiri demands, no doubt to draw this out even longer.

"Let's get the obvious one out of the way first. I did not have access to the room."

"Out of all the methods used, poisoning would be the one that does not require direct contact. If you somehow discover where the headmaster gets his food and drink, which could not have possibly been all within that room, you could have easily slipped the poison in."

"And how would I discover that?"

She shrugs. "I'd not be surprise if Togami Byakuya outsmarted his victim in such a way."

_Sure knows how to push his buttons, this one… Still that's stretching it a bit…_

"Even if that was true. The victim could not have been killed by the missing poison bottle."

"Why?" Naegi asks, content being the observer for now.

"The victim has been dead for over a few days, judging by the body's temperature, yet the poison was in place yesterday."

"I can confirm that the bottle was in place two days ago." I point out.

"There you have it. The poison could not have killed the victim, but was simply used as a red herring by the killer."

_… or by Monokuma._

"Of course." Kirigri nods. I can see the wheels in her head clicking into places as she's trying to work things out. "I suppose we can assume the poison was not used for murder."

"Still… there's no reason why he couldn't have used another method…" Kuwata points out.

"A fair point." Togami says. "But I think it's clear once more that Kirigiri's the prime suspect here."

"Because she has the key?"

"Of course. How else would anyone get through the door to kill the victim?"

"Perhaps… the victim was not behind the door…" Kirigiri suggests.

Despite her great successes at staying perfectly calm in the face of all these accusations, I suspect her arguments are filled with a certain amount of desperation.

"H-How?" Maizono asks. "Is that not where we found the body?"

"There have already been evidences of the body being tampered with. The red herrings are an obvious example. Furthermore, the outfit and mask of the victim was undamaged, which means they were put on after the victim was killed. The fact that there was almost no blood found near the body also suggests it has been moved."

"That… makes sense…"

_It does… I guess? Though that's more a theory than a proof. She's grasping for straws here._

"Besides. What would I have killed him with?"

"It does not matter." Togami says. "You need the key to hide the body in the room one way or another."

Kirigiri goes silent for a while. Seems she hasn't figured this part out yet. "This… wouldn't be the first time Monokuma gets directly involved."

"Eh? What?" Monokuma asks stupidly.

Togami frowns, clearly not buying it. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"Of course not! What a horrible question! I only kill when someone breaks a rule, I'll have you know. I'm your Lawful Good Headmaster Bear that walks like a man. I don't go around killing people unless it's really really necessary, or really really funny."

"Since the victim died with either a bullet or a knife, would it be fair to say that this one wasn't really really funny?"

"Course not! That's the limit of **your** creativity! If it was me I'd…" that's as far as he got before we start zoning him out.

"There you have it." Togami shrugs. "Monokuma did not do it. He could have killed us any moment now if he desires it, but he's not going to. He gathered us all here to play his little game, and the least he can do is to abide by his own rules."

"He didn't kill the victim, certainly." Kirigiri says. "But no one said anything about tampering with the crime scene."

"And why would he do that?"

Kirigiri holds up her key. "Because I have his treasure. He needs to get rid of me without breaking his rules. People are watching. He's trying to make a point."

"Y-You're suggesting I'm trying to frame you?" Monokuma asks, flabbergasted. "What a… what a… horrible accusation! Oooh… the audacity…"

I take note of the fact that that was no denial. _Still, let's not jump to conclusions until we get further into the trial._

"Did you?" Togami asks, this time with much less certainty.

Monokuma just huffs and turns away angrily, refusing to say another word.

Kuwata and Naegi try to get him to talk for a while, achieving nothing resembling success.

"We're not getting anything out of him." Kirigiri says. "Might well move on to the trial, no?"

"If you're so quick to give up on demanding a straight answer from him, what was the point of it?" Togami asks.

"That was a simple reminder that this case has been wrong since before we started. The obvious answer is, more likely than not, the truth."

"Sounds like something a prime suspect would say."

"And indeed was something a prime suspect did say. Can we move on? One would think the weapons would be of more interest to you."

_Geez thanks, Kirigiri._

"Fair enough." Togami nods. "Give me the gun, Nakahara."

I considered giving him the bullet, through the barrel, into his skull, then giving him a few more before stamping on his stupid rich corpse. But my (completely reasonable) desire gives way for my sensibility. I give him the gun.

"One more bullet is missing…" Togami points out.

"Like I keep saying." I sigh. "But I didn't fire it."

"Of course…"

_That's his way of saying 'You're digging your own grave.'_

_And I am._

"Have you any evidence to defend yourself?" Kirigiri asks.

"Well… no… but…"

"I see."

_That's her way of saying 'You're pretty screwed, Nakahara.'_

_And I am._

_I don't suppose saying I was framed would cut it, although I most definitely was._

"Look here…" I start.

"Was it desperation?" Togami asks, already half-convinced that I'm the more likely suspect than Kirigiri. Though it is just as likely that he puts on that aura simply for the purpose of pressuring me and is actually much less certain. That would be a preferable possibility "Did you plan to kill our captor, after making such a deal with him? You couldn't decide whether to save yourself or Kuwata and Maizono, so you decided to save us all by killing the one you thought was pulling the string?"

_That's bizarrely accurate, actually…_ "Well, no. Yesterday…"

"You made the contract on impulse? That was foolish. But you did it anyway. And in defending your mistake, you're effectively trying to save your own skin by killing the rest of us here."

"I said that's not what happened!"

"Then how do you explain the missing bullet?"

"Yesterday…"

"… you made a foolish contract, and decided to break it. We know. Just…"

I slam my seat violently, taking the others aback. _I know his words more likely than not not indications of what he truly thinks, but more likely an interrogation tactics, but that still angers me._ "I do not break contracts, Togami. Had things gone according to plan… Monokuma would have gotten a corpse… a trial would have happened… there would be an execution… His corpse. His trial. His execution. But things didn't go according to plan. Even so… I do not break my contracts, Togami. Nakahara Shiki will fulfill his end of the bargain, no matter the cost. But…"

"Is. That. So?" Monokuma asks suddenly.

"W-What?"

"You say you do not break your contract, no matter what?"

_I know this isn't the time or place… but the compulsion…_ "I swear by all that is dear to me."

"Never?"

"No."

"Not even once."

I nod, not knowing why I bothered.

"… I see…" Then Monokuma goes quiet. His silence is more frightening than we could have imagined. Somehow, through its mechanical eyes, I see hate.

"W-Why are you even talking about that now?" Naegi asks, breaking the silence.

"Oh… y'know…" Monokuma starts, his voice straight back to being jarringly wacky. "It's because… WE'RE OUT OF TIME, GUYS!"

"What!?"

"Time's up! Class trial's over! Please prepare your ballot, boys and girls."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kuwata yells. "WE… WE NEVER HEARD OF THIS ARBITRARY TIME LIMIT!"

"Yet it exists all the same! With that said, you guys, it's Ballot Time! Please cast your ballot using the switch in front of you! Remember the rules guy… either one of you goes… or all of you go!"

_What… What the hell is this?_

_Time limit?_

_Ballot time?_

_I suspected this trial was duped from the start…_

_But this? What the hell is this?_

_She's not even trying to keep up the pretense at this point._

The others look at each other, frightened. Then they look at me, none of them uttering a single word. Kirigiri grits her teeth and casts the first ballot. Togami clenches his fist and does the same.

_Why… Why do they look at me? What was the last thing I said?_

_Oh…_

_I'm finished am I not?_

I stand in my spot, unmoving. I don't imagine explaining things at this point would do me much good. _End of the road, Shiki… You had a good shot…_

"Hmm… tch tch tch tch… What are y'all doing?" Monokuma asks. "Didn't you hear what I said? One or all. CAST YOUR GODDAMN BALLOT!"

_W-What?_

"W-We did!" Maizono says.

Togami was much less convinced. He glances around the room to search for these "rebels".

I saw Kirigiri cast her ballot… That's three out of seven, less than half. I… I didn't cast mine… I didn't think it would make a difference… so Kuwata, Naegi and Yasuhiro…

"I will take no part in this." Yasuhiro announces, suddenly. Those were the first words she uttered ever since entering this room. "This is as far as I'll go. I refuse to play your game, Monokuma. You won't play by your own rules, so neither will I. Yasuhiro Taeko has gone far enough. Nakahara Shiki will not be offered as our sacrifice. He didn't kill the headmaster. Your desperation shows. We have you cornered. Nakahara Shiki will live, that's final."

"That is ridiculous." Kirigiri says, her calmness slowly showing cracks. "We're trapped here in his game. It matters not whether we choose to play it. We're in it no matter what you say. This is the only way to get out alive. Either he kills one of us or all of us. Shiki will die regardless. Is it not preferable that the rest of us survive to avenge him?"

"This is not about vengeance!" Naegi shouts. "This has never been about setting things right. This is us offering those who have been cornered into the fire to extend our existence. Except in this case… We don't even know whether Nakahara is responsible! I said it last trial and I'll say it again. Death is a choice. Monokuma be damned. I will not offer another sacrifice! Not when we don't even know whether he's guilty!"

"I know this trial is duped!" Togami slams his seat in frustration. "I know we have not been able to prove anything. I know Monokuma's blatantly playing us for fools. I know Nakahara would not have made such an obvious murder. I want to do this right you know!? He hurt me. I want to beat him fairly. I want to prove to myself that I am better, that I do not rely on such methods to get rid of those I despise. But… what difference does it make if we all die?"

"All the differences in the world!" Kuwata says. "I will not continue down this road. There are seven of us left. We've gotten this far. I've had enough. I will not sacrifice yet another of us. Not anyone and definitely not Nakahara. He did not do it. This has your mark all over it, Monokuma. I will not believe Nakahara would resort to such sloppy murder."

"And yet, all the evidences point to him!" Maizono yells. "The gun, the deal with Monokuma, what he said right before this stupid goddamn time limit runs out… and even if he didn't… What choice do we have? If we do not cast our ballot, everybody dies, him included. Death is no different than surrender or despair. I… I know what I want… I'll pursue it… He would do the same… Nakahara understands… right?"

"Does he?" Yasuhiro asks. "It would be awfully convenient for you three to think that, wouldn't it? Did you ask him what he wants? You all look the other way to spare yourself the guilt. When we first came here, we traded one life for fourteen. It seemed a reasonable bargain, we all thought. What we did was entirely justified. Besides, she killed another human being in cold blood, she probably deserved to die anyway. Then, another life was traded for eleven. Fair, we all thought. We saved more than half the class playing the game. What we did was entirely justified. She may not have done it consciously, but Genocider Shou was nevertheless a serial killer. She deserved death. Then, one more life was traded for nine. It had to be done, we all thought. He may not be guilty, but someone had to go. What we did was entirely justified. Besides, he volunteered, right? And here we are, trading one life for six. It's fine, you all think. We cannot prove that he's guilty, but maybe he would have done the same thing in our shoes. Only by feeding him to the bear could we save most of us. What we're about to do is entirely justified. Except most of us are already dead. We have gone on long enough deluding ourselves. You're not saving anybody beside yourself. This is Monokuma's game, and you're all playing it."

"Yes we are!" Kirigiri says, more loudly than she ever has. "How do you think we aren't all dead by this point? But if we continue… if we continue, the survivors can escape together! We're so close… Give me another day and I'll uncover all the academy's secrets. This will be our last trial. I promise you all, if we survive this one. All six of us… I'll swear I'll get us all out. Either six of us leave this place alive, or none of us."

"But Nakahara doesn't, is that what you're saying? Perhaps none of us deserves to leave this place alive."

Monokuma sighs, tired of listening to our bickering. "Is that your answer? Yasuhiro, Naegi, Kuwata?"

Naegi nods.

"Yes, so up yours, bear." Kuwata says, giving Monokuma the finger.

Yasuhiro looks my way. I still can't read her eyes. Fear? Reassurance? Hope? Is this a gamble? Is this suicide? Is this sacrifice? I don't understand…

"So be it…" Monokuma frowns.

_No…_

_He's going to kill us all._

_Togami, Kirigiri, Naegi, Maizono, Kuwata, Yasuhiro…_

_Me…_

_Seven lives will be gone, just because they found sacrificing one life to be too distasteful._

_What would I have done in their position?_

_I don't understand…_

_Should I place my faith in them? Do I trust them to stop the game after I die? Would she escape this place if we survive this trial? Can Kirigiri uphold her promise? What can I do but place my hope blindly on them?_

_Hope?_

_… Hope…_

_… I see…_

"That is ABSOLUTELY CORRECT!" Monokuma yells. "Nakahara Shiki was indeed the villain you were all looking for!"

That took Yasuhiro off-guard. "What!?"

"The majority votes were absolutely correct, yup! Nakahara Shiki is indeed the killer!"

"But… the rules say you can only count them if at least half the students vote!" Kuwata argues.

"And voted they did! Four votes I have here, all pointing toward Nakahara Shiki!"

"F-Four!" Naegi asks.

"Yup. Four!"

"Which one of you!?" Yasuhiro asks, her calmness completely broken. "Naegi? Kuwata? Which one!?"

"I-I didn't!" Naegi says.

"Neither did I! I would never betray him!" Kuwata says.

"Four votes!" Yasuhiro repeats. "One of you must have! Which one…"

"I did." I interrupt.

"You!?" Kuwata asks.

"Yes."

"D-Did you do it?" Naegi asks. "Did you kill him after all?"

"No. I don't think Monokuma cares."

"… why?" Togami asks, clenching his fist.

"I'd be dead either way. If the six of you can survive, that would be preferable. Kirigiri… promise me you'd get them out alive."

Kirigiri nods and says no more. Her face as unreadable as ever. Good enough, I suppose. Makes no difference to me. I know where I'm going.

"I'm… sorry…" Maizono says quietly. "I will not ask for your forgiveness…"

"And you shouldn't. You were right, I would have done the same. This is fair. Goodbye, Maizono. You've been a friend."

Yasuhiro stares at me. "You… You promised… You promised you would do whatever it takes to survive…"

"I did…"

"You lied… You broke your promise… You're going to die…"

I don't know why, but that put a smile on my face. "Well… first time for everything. Stay safe, Yasuhiro."

"ENOUGH TALK, BOYS AND GIRLS!" Monokuma shouts. "Time for the climax! The meat of the trial! The tragic ending! Let's get the ball rollin'! It's punishment time!"

* * *

**Nakahara Shiki's Execution**

**Supplementary Lessons for the Guilty**

I can't move. I can't see. There's a handcuff on my hands and a blindfold on my face.

I know I'm sitting on a chair… Perhaps tied to a chair would more accurate. I feel myself moving backward slowly. A conveyer belt perhaps? Likely. But does it matter? I'm not getting out of this one.

I can hear something constantly smashing behind me. The sound slowly creeps closer with every passing second.

I must say, I'm disappointed. This is rather cliché and straight-forward for Monokuma.

Then I feel a torrent of electricity running through my body. It hurt. It hurt quite a lot.

The electric chair now, is it? Except it didn't kill me. The shock always come close enough to being lethal, but never quite reaches that level. They come again and again and again, approximately every five second. It hurts. I can feel my heart rhythm going haywire. But it matters not. Death will come sooner or later. Flesh and blood and all that, and at least the others will live, at least for a time. At least she'll get out of here alive, alone, granted, but she's not going down here at least.

Still… I'd appreciate it if the smashing sound behind me would come a bit quicker. The electricity really fucking hurts.

**The 78** **th** **Class must live. That was the deal.**

What?

Whose voice is that?

**A contract's a contract. I'll fulfill my end of the bargain.**

What's happening?

What's she showing me?

**Trial by fire, Shiki. I'm a creature of absolution. I will not apologize for what I am. And yet… I want to give the other side a chance. Will you help me?**

Someone else's voice this time.

Who is that?

**Hope and Despair. Good and Evil. Order and Chaos. Two sides of the same coin. Opposites they may be, but they cannot exist without each other. For one to exist there must be a necessary opposite. There must be an enemy. For one to change there must be a replacement. Are you willing?**

The smashing sound creeps closer and closer.

My memories… my memories are coming back…

**A contract we have. By the end of the year, despair will come. I'll do my part. Despair must be vanquished. Goodbye… henceforth, we don't know each other. But only the end of the year, we'll truly be strangers. I'll miss you.**

By the end of the year…

There's still time!

I must not die. I must fulfill my part. Whatever's left of it.

**I'll ask only one thing of you: Do whatever comes nat-…**

What?

The smashing sound stopped.

The voices too.

**Nakahara-san. This is Alter Ego. Please lean back and fall on your chair and… please don't die.**

The ground opens up beneath me, swallowing me whole. I fall and fall and fall.

I remember… I remember what I am before I came to the academy… I know who the mastermind is… I must not die…

I haven't remembered everything… but I can make it out… yes… I see you, Monokuma… I know you…

I lean back on the chair and, for the first time, pray.

If I live through this, I'm coming for you, headmaster. I'll come and get the rest of my memories back. I'll fulfill my contract. Then I'll give you a stern talking to.


	35. Chapter 35

Deep breath, Shiki, deep breath.

Think of pleasant things… coffee… ladies wearing ties… butterfly-knives…

…

Right, time to work.

First things first. Where's my trilby?

I reach out in random directions, trying to find my hat. Eventually my hand finds the thing, as well as the gun. Good, everything in order. I place the trilby on my head and the gun in my pocket. My body would feel all weird if I didn't.

Now, with the important bit out of the way…

Where am I?

I'm… staring down at a bottomless pit… wait a second, I'm lying on my back… so logically, I've fallen into a bottomless pit, one that is demonstrably not bottomless after all.

Around me are trash of all manner of shape and size. There does not seem to be a pattern as to what goes in here, so I guess it's just generally trash that goes into the bottomless pit. Fitting.

Okay, that explains the unpleasant stench.

Surrounding the room are walls of unfathomable height. The wall opposite to me has a door, however, though I bet it's locked so let's not bother for now.

Right, with that sorted out. What am I doing here?

I'm laying on my back… on a chair… a chair I remember. I was sitting on this thing… minutes ago I believe. This thing was being a huge arse back then, if memories serve. The electric shocks were not fun…

But then again the chair did save me on my way down. Quite a fucking sturdy chair, I must say. Hope's Peak quality, no less.

The handcuffs are unlocked, too. I suppose I have Alter Ego to thank.

Right… so that's that.

I think I have things sorted out by now.

We found Kirigiri Jin's corpse. A trial happened. I was falsely marked out as the villain and executed. Alter Ego, however, intervened and dropped me down here to get away from Monokuma.

And, most importantly, I've had most of my memories back. Not all of it, mind. Details or dodgy. There are still fragments without context. I still do not remember clearly who hired me to come here or why I needed to protect the 78th class. But I know enough. I know who the mastermind is and I'm coming for my memories.

… is what I would be saying if I could just grow wings and fly out of here.

I sigh, make myself stand up and approach the door. Locked, of course. Can't have this be too easy now can we? Nah… not good for drama… wouldn't be sadistic enough… We're going to have the victim starved to death after being miraculously rescued by his AI friend.

Speaking of which… how the hell did Alter Ego pull that off anyway? I wasn't aware it was connected to the system.

I shake my head, clearing my mind of the unproductive thoughts. Think quick, Shiki. There's finite energy left within you and any food you find down here will likely kill you quicker than starvation.

There seems to be a massive amount of trash around… perhaps I can build something that might help? Fat chance… I'll be on the floor due to thirst or hunger before I can make something half-way decent. Not that I can even think of anything that would be remotely helpful anyway.

I could try banging my head on that door over there but that would most likely expend what little energy I have left within the first hour if the inevitable damage to my body doesn't kill me first.

I could try climbing out… very funny, Shiki.

Heh… As luck would have it, I'm now going to starve to death down here instead of getting quickly and painlessly squashed by whatever the hell that was back at the execution. Thanks a bunch, Alter Ego.

Shouldn't be ungrateful, I suppose… I have part of my memories back, which is a huge step forward, and I'm still alive. So long that there's life, I have a shot at victory, no matter how far.

Realistically though, starvation sounds more likely.

I sigh and begin searching for things that will help, with predictable failures. The best course of action, I decided, is to conserve what little energy I have left and hope God would extend his mighty arm and pull me back up.

I grab a nearby… cloth thing… to use as a blanket and get back to the chair. It was surprisingly soft and warm, a magnificent juxtaposition to my current situation. Royally fucked, but at least I'm going to get some decent sleep.

As sleep finally starts to take me, I stare up at the hole I fell through one more time. Even now… the world outside seems so bright…

Despite what happened… despite what we went through… I want to be up there again… and after that… I want to get out… I want to see the world again…

* * *

**The Room, The Beginning, A Dream?**

I'm in that room again, the very first one, where it all started. A chair, a table, a camera and various random tools.

This was the first dream. The one where Morte first came to being.

"Hello, Morte." I say.

"Beat me to it this time, did you?" He chuckles, still sitting in the chair as if it's his personal golden throne. "Hello, little ghost. So I heard you got your memories back?"

"Not all of them… no…"

"All in due time, friend."

"I do wonder though… you were me before I lost my memories… will we be the same person once more if I get all my lost memories back? Is that why you've been pushing me in that direction?"

Morte seems to find my theory rather amusing. "Would that be problematic?"

"I suppose not... You are what you are for a reason… and if that reason's a valid one, there's nothing wrong with being you. Still…"

"Sorry to disappoint, little ghost, but I'm not coming back."

"… no?"

"Nope. Your memories make you, that's true… but they're already in pieces. Getting them back and arranging them perfectly as they were is practically impossible. The pattern cannot be the same. You already have your own memories in place. Your old one… well… they'll add to it… but they won't define you."

"I suppose that makes sense…"

"Yup, dead's dead, and I'm dead as dead as dead gets. I know it's oh-so-sad that you can't bring me back, but it is what it is. Sic transit gloria mundi. My time came. Wait for yours."

I'm not sure how I feel about that, but I don't think 'sad' is the word I'd use. "If you're not me… what are you?"

"A point of view. But, more importantly, how much do you remember?"

"Enough."

Morte finds my remark terribly amusing. "Heh… We'll see… Do you know my name, perhaps?"

"Yes."

"That's a start. Do you know why we came here?"

"I can put two and two together."

He smirks. "I wouldn't be so sure, friend… What do you plan to do?"

"I'll find the one behind all this. I'll finish what I came here for. I'll fulfill the contract. I'll get back the memories she stole from me"

At this, Morte suddenly bursts out laughing like a mad man. As annoyed as I am, I cross my arms and wait for him to finish like a civilized human being. "Oh… dear lord…" He coughs out, trying to control his laughs. "Fulfill the contract… Get back the memories she stole from you… Junko's going to get a good laugh out of this one… or perhaps she'll tear you apart. Who knows? Has always been explosively unpredictable, that one."

"Glad you're amused."

"Not going to ask me why?"

"I'll know everything once I get my memories back. Besides, I doubt you could tell me."

"Hmm… Good call… you're learning, though your bravado will look pretty hilarious if you do end up starving down here."

"Let's hope that won't be the case."

"Hope, huh? What good would that do?"

"Very little… But down here, I must cling to something."

"Mustn't we all? But I think that's enough of that…" Morte pulls out the gun again, pointing it at me. "I know it's quite early, but you have things to take care of I'm sure."

"You aren't going to show me anymore traumatic memories, Morte?"

"Ha! Traumatic? Don't flatter yourself, Shiki. Don't pretend you view those memories as more than stepping stones to get to where you are right now."

"That's… not true…"

"Of course, little ghost. Now… go find her. Uncover your memories. See things as they truly are. Then tell me… did I do the right thing? Does it matter in the end?"

"Wh-…"

"ENOUGH TALK!" Morte shoots up from his chair, pointing the gun straight at my face. "Raise the curtain! Let loose the players! Show things as they truly are! Find me meanings in the face of mere existence! Sic transit gloria mundi! It won't last, but then nothing ever does! But let the play begin!"

He pulls the trigger.

The light goes out.

The curtain raises.

**Bang.**

* * *

As one can imagine, sleeping my way to success isn't terribly fun. A day or more must have passed since I first came down here. The thirst and hunger hurts, but I must not let it beat me. Not that I can do much about it. Laying here may extend my life span a few hours longer, and I'm going with that.

But for some reason, Morte never came to me again. I never thought I'd say this, but that worries me.

And so I wait… and wait… and wait… and wait… perhaps if I wait long enough, some god will take pity and throw down food and water so I can last a bit longer… Never was religious myself… but praying can't hurt…

**THUD.**

Okay… I'll be honest, I didn't think that would work.

But here it is. A bunch of sacks just fell down from on high just a few meters next to where I am. Food? Water? A trap? I know not… but it can't be worse than starvation…

I approach the sacks cautiously, before giving it a few kicks to make sure it won't explode on me.

"Such a gentlemanly way to treat your lady…" One of the sacks says.

I flinch in response. That voice… "Ha… haha… Yasuhiro Taeko, in the flesh!"

Yasuhiro Taeko emerges from the sack, wiping dirt off her dress. "That would indeed be my name. And you would be Nakahara Shiki, yes?"

I smile joyfully. "Among other things, yes."

"Hmm?"

"I'll explain later. See… my throat…"

Yasuhiro wordlessly tosses me a bottle of water. "Your voice sounds terrible. Drink"

So I did, rather messily too. I downed the whole bottle in one gulp, spilling almost as much water as I drank.

Yasuhiro sighs, already making herself comfortable on a nearby discarded chair. "Manners, Nakahara."

"A secondary concern, I'm afraid." I answer, wiping my mouth. "Now, if only…"

She tosses me some bread in much the same manner. "Eat it right, this time."

So I did, this time with the manners she apparently found so important. I resist the urge to wolf down my food on the spot and take them slowly, savoring the taste. Yeah, sure, it's just bread, but food's food and I'm not picky anymore.

Yasuhiro watches me the whole time, her chin resting on her hands. I can't tell whether she's being watchful or just bored. The latter would be… well… rather heart-breaking…

"Life's beautiful." I breathe deeply after finishing my food.

"Is it?"

"Mine is."

"Makes one wonders why you were so quick to give it up then."

_Bollocks, are we having this conversation again?_ "Can we… discuss more pressing matters right now?"

"I got down here via Monokuma's key, the one Kirigiri got. She was planning on coming down here herself but I… convinced her… otherwise."

"Why?"

"I don't trust that walking brick. Besides, we have things to discuss."

"What about the others?"

"They are not aware of what's happening. Things are looking pretty grim up there. Kirigiri's promises did yield some results, but nothing conclusive yet. They're getting… cold, most likely Monokuma's intended goal during the last trial."

_Now, the important bit._ "Do you… perhaps… know a way out of here?"

Yasuhiro scans the area, spotting the door on the other side. "I assume the key fits. Kirigiri wouldn't jump down here without a way up and she insisted I keep the key."

Before I could response, Yasuhiro went ahead toward the door to try the key.I quietly follow, crossing my fingers. She puts puts the key casually in without even turning back, and the fact that the door opens seems to come as little surprise to her. _Not that I would be able to tell if it did indeed surprise her._

Behind the door is a vaguely circular room with a singular ladder in one corner. _A fucking long ladder, too._

"Oh my… a physical task… this is beneath one of my status…" Yasuhiro whines in a voice I believe is meant to be an impression of me.

"Quiet, Yasuhiro… Bloody hell… I'll be lucky if my heart doesn't give out midway…"

This catches her attention. "Are you…"

"I'm fine. My heart can take it. I took my pills this time."

_Complete and total bullshit but I'll say whatever if it means I can have a shot at getting out of here._

"If you say so…" Yasuhiro says. Her uncertainty makes me happy for some reason.

"Well…" I start. "Let's get this over with sooner rather than later, no?"

Yasuhiro blocks the way before I could advance.

"… what?"

"Last time you were up there, you tried to kill yourself." She accuses, her arms crossed. "You broke your promise, Nakahara."

I sigh. "Monokuma was determined to get rid of me, couldn't you tell? I'm not the kind who drags others with me on my way down. It was going to happen no matter what. If my ballot could mean the difference between my corpse and my corpse and six others, so be it."

"You don't know that. We had Monokuma cornered."

"No you didn't. Monokuma was unstable, I could tell. Sh-… He wasn't going to compromise. Death was certain for me, but not for you guys. The choice was obvious."

"There was a slight chance…"

"There was not."

"There was!"

_This could go on for hours…_ "Does it matter? We're going to die either way if we don't climb."

"What difference does it make if you're going to go kill yourself yet again once you're up there?"

"I'm not going to… not yet… I have a job to finish… I have a plan…"

"You had a plan before, too. How did that turn out?"

"This one I can act out as soon as we're up there. I promise. We'll drag Monokuma out. This will be our final confrontation."

"How do you intend to do that?"

"I have my way."

Yasuhiro frowns, exasperated. "You don't know how hard it is to have to deal with you, Nakahara…"

I bow, half-jokingly. "My eternal gratitude for putting up with this fool, m'lady."

She frowns again, but I like to think I caught a glimpse of a smile. "Climb." She orders.

"Such would be my pleasure, little princess."

Ignoring her glare, I put my hand on the ladder, take a deep breath, and climb. _Disappointed I'm going first but I guess Yasuhiro isn't the type of girl who knowingly go first and tell the guy to not look up._

We climb silently at first. Just us and the clanking metal sounds the ladder makes whenever one of us pushes ourselves up too hard with our feet. It was a lot less awkward than it sounds. The mutual presence was… comforting…

"Are you sure it's going to work out?" Yasuhiro asks. "The last plan didn't exactly…"

"That's because it was never started. I plan on acting as soon as we get to the top."

"Immediately? Before seeing the others?"

"That's the plan."

Yasuhiro was, understandably, dubious. "What changed? What brought this up? Did you have some extra thinking time while you were down there or did something happen?"

"The execution… specifically the electric chair… it brought back most of my memories."

"Most?"

"Most. I intend to get back the rest."

"What, does Monokuma keep your memories in a jar somewhere?"

"Point taken…"

"Do you think he intended your memories to come back?"

"I don't know…" _Though if that's the case, the voices probably helped ease the process._ "I don't see why, though."

"Alter Ego saving you… it's all rather convenient…"

_There's a worrying thought, not that I don't appreciate surviving the execution, but if this was all part of her plan…_

"Not much we can do, I suppose." Yasuhiro concludes. "Whether this was part of a plan or a mad stroke of luck, we still have to try to escape."

"Yeah… I guess… you're right."

"Nakahara, your breathing."

"I know… I can make it…"

"Are you s-…"

"Of course I'm not sure! I'd be lucky if I…"

"Nakahara… breathe…"

"Of course… of course… sorry…" I was about to put a hand on my chest before wisely deciding that it would be a bad idea on a ladder.

"Do you not need to rest? It wouldn't do much good if your heart bursts before we reach the top."

"… no… that won't do… my stamina is terrible, I won't be able to hold on to it for that long… we must not stop, Yasuhiro. My body won't be able to take it for long."

Yasuhiro did not argue. I think she realized it by now, that even talking in this condition hurts. We continue to climb silently. I must conserve as much energy as I humanly can.

So we climb, and climb, and climb, and climb. My breathing becomes increasingly difficult to control. My hands hurt. My heart is beating way faster than it should.

But I cannot stop. I would never be able to continue if I do. This body will not beat me. I'll make it to the top. I'll confront Monokuma. I'll leave this place with the rest of them. It must be so.

I wonder how far I've climbed. I dare not look down or up. I'm not afraid of height. But I fear that if I see how little I've climbed, I'll lose my resolve. I'm not a strong person. In fact, when it comes down to it, I'm weak. Those who can speak their mind, who can cling on to their belief, who can be true to themselves even in the face of death… I envy them. If I see something as hopeless or unbeneficial, I will not have the strength to continue. Naegi… that one would be able to do it… he's strong… I envy him…

"Nakahara…"

I'm tired… so tired… if I just close my eyes and never open them again… ah, would that not be grand?

"Nakahara…"

The contract… I'm not even entirely sure what it is… It can't be that important… most of the class is already dead. What difference does it make?

"Nakahara…"

And what chance have I that the plan would work? I'm relying on fragments of memories. If I fail, we all die, it would be my fault. If I stay here… the others will at least live…

"Nakahara…"

Why does it matter? What could I achieve even if I could indeed leave this place? Is it really better out there? Are there truly meanings in these things if they don't last?

"Nakahara…"

Dying in here… Dying out there… Death will come regardless, why must I struggle? Memento mori. What does it matter?

"Suit yourself…"

**THUMP.**

"Fuck!" I swear, trying to figure out what just hit my head. "What the…"

"Tried to warn you…" Yasuhiro says.

There's a square, metallic door right above me, responsible for this throbbing pain in my head. I sigh, place a hand beneath it and start pushing, with great difficulty. After a while, the door gives, not before Yasuhiro makes a few sarcastic remarks about how it would be totally hilarious if we've gotten this far and I'm too weak to push that last door open.

We emerge into the trash room, where Yasuhiro casually brushes the dust off her fancy dress and I slump pathetically to the floor to catch my breath.

"Ha… haha… we bloody made it…" I announce, throwing a fist into the air.

"You're awfully proud of yourself…"

"S-Shut up... you would be too… if you had my heart… I mean… um… nothing…"

_Did I just say 'if you had my heart'?_

"Should we go find the others?" Yasuhiro asks.

I glance at the surveillance camera in the room. "Later. I'm doing this before Monokuma finds me."

After I'm able to stand up without hurting myself, I exit the room into the hallway. Yasuhiro quietly follows. _There will be a lot of explanations needed after this…_

I find myself another surveillance camera and position myself. "This… This will be a bit of a wild shot… Are you with me on this? Will the others be?"

"Can you do it? Are we going to leave this place alive? Both… all of us?"

"I… intend to try. Like I said, it's a gamble. But it'll be our gamble. We'll play on our terms. And if we win, we're leaving this place, all of us. Of that, you can trust."

Yasuhiro nods. "If you can deliver… If you can lead us out… I'll follow, wherever you intend to lead. Nakahara Shiki, to you I pledge my allegiance, whether it ends in our death or our freedom. I cannot speak for the others, nor will I. But you have my loyalty."

_Good. That is all I could ask for._

I look at the camera, grip the gun in my pocket for comfort, straighten my back and take a deep breath.

And with all the strength I could muster, I speak.

**"Little sister, show yourself. I stand now in your hall, knowing what I am, and I am not pleased. Ikusaba Shiki comes, and he presents you with a final challenge. Little sister, Enoshima Junko, Super High-School Level Despair, your brother demands your presence!"**

I've done it. I've played the ace in the hole, now all I can do is trust that she has not changed, that her bizarre pride and sadistic curiosity gets the better of her common sense. If I know my sister, she will come, and she will answer.

But do I? I stand still, trying to control my body, my hand has not let go of the gun. Is she the same person I once knew? Have I made mistakes making sense of my memories? It matter not. I've crossed the point of no return. It's victory or death now.

And then, she answers.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** a girlish, joyful laugh echoes through the hallway. **"YES YES YES YES YES YES! YOU REMEMBER! IT WORKED OUT! YOU LIVE! Ikusaba Shiki… my dear brother, come to the gymnasium, your sister awaits."**

That voice… That familiar voice… I thought I'd be detached enough to do this. I thought when the time comes, I could fight her without a second thought. After hearing that voice… I'm having second thoughts… Little sister, you're family. I cannot avert my gaze now. I cannot pretend this is impersonal.

I notice I'm no longer gripping my gun.

But I will come regardless. I told Yasuhiro I would do this, and I will.

I turn to look at her. Yasuhiro Taeko stares back at me. Surprise she may be, but her resolve will not falter. She'll be with me.

I turn and head to the gymnasium. Our footsteps echo throughout the hallway. Little sister, I'm coming for you.


	36. Chapter 36

"How did you know?" Yasuhiro asks as we begin heading toward the gymnasium. "You said your memories aren't complete. And more importantly, didn't Enoshima die?"

"It's true, I remember nothing concerning Hope's Peak and such, but I put two and two together. The Enoshima Junko we saw was no Junko. I know my sister, and Mukuro's behaviors were off. That and… her frame… just isn't the same."

"Her frame?"

"Let's not talk about my sister's three sizes."

"Of course. More importantly, you said Mukuro? Do you mean Ikusaba Mukuro, the seventeenth student Kirigiri mentioned?"

I can't help but sigh. "Sadly…"

"… You're saying… the Enoshima Junko we knew was actually Ikusaba Mukuro?"

"Yes… You're quite quick aren't you?"

"Yet you don't sound too pleased."

I decide that a response isn't necessary. Yasuhiro takes the hint and drops the issue immediately. Not entirely though… "You're angry."

"Frustrated." I correct.

"Why?"

"I helped kill one of my sisters and may need to do the same to the other one."

"One of… I see… Triplets?"

I nod.

"Ah…"

That's where the conversation, thankfully, dies. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I have enough difficulty accepting the fact that I may need to kill Junko to get out.

_What's a brother supposed to do when his sister imprisons his whole class and force them to kill each other?_

_And Mukuro… that fool… I knew I should have taken her with me when I left… That girl would eat her own flesh if Junko commands it._

_But she needed someone, and I could never provide. As insane as Junko is, she would have given Mukuro support. False support, no doubt, filled with calculated kindness overshadowed by daily abuses but at least Mukuro would feel needed by someone._

_Not that it matters now._

As I get closer to the gymnasium, I start running into the others. They all stare at me, trying to make sense of the situation. I assume Kirigiri already told them about how I escaped. But Junko's announcement… they all heard that… and they're following me into the gymnasium. Despite not having a single clue as to what's happening, they know something's about to go down. _There will be a lot of explanations needed I think…_

As I approach the doors, I see Kirigiri standing nearby, her back against a wall, her arms crossed, her eyes staring. I don't know how much she figured out beforehand, but there is little shock displayed.

_Not now… There will be time later, Shiki…_

The doors open on its own before I could push. Inside, where Monokuma usually sits, stands Enoshima Junko, her excitement barely contained.

Kuwata breaks the silence first. "E-Enoshima! But you died... how…"

Enoshima adjusts a pair of glasses that I swear wasn't there seconds ago. "You must be thinking of someone else, my dear ginger thug, for I am demonstrably alive."

"We saw you die…" Maizono mutters. "You were the first… the first execution… the mask… a-and the gas…"

"And yet here I stand. Do you trust your eyes or your memories, my dear treacherous teenage idol?"

"No… the gas was definitely lethal… the Enoshima we knew is definitely dead…" Togami assesses.

"But that's Enoshima right there!" Kuwata points. "What we know and what we see contradict each other! How do you explain… this!?"

"But contradictions do not exist, my savage brute." Enoshima explains calmly. "Whenever you think you are facing a contradiction, check your premises. You will find that one of them is wrong."

Kirigiri steps forward, finger pointing. "Enoshima is definitely dead… I know the type of poison you used. I checked the body. Therefore… you cannot be her…"

"As close as you pigs will ever get, I suppose, for I am most definitely Enoshima Junko. Nice to meet you."

_This is pointless._ "That is, indeed, Junko." I explain. "The one who died was Mukuro. They are twins."

Kirigiri seems mildly surprise, but recovers rather quickly. "I see… It seems my theories weren't as accurate as I hoped…"

"And how do you know that?" Togami asks accusingly. "First, you came back from the dead, and now you're walking around like you got this place all figured out.

I open my mouth to answer, only to find a pair of hands wrapping around my neck.

"That's cuz big brother knows everything!" Junko says in a high-pitch voice that destroys the previous impression she made. "Junko-chan suspects that big brother is actually from space, you see. How else would one know the thing he does? He probably hides a mini-antenna inside his trilby to retrieve information from the mothership in which he arrives."

_Ah… there she goes again…_

"What the fuck!?" Kuwata yells. "H-Her personality…"

"Personality? Ah… had I only that privilege…" Junko answers in a painfully slow manner. "Enoshima Junko wears a thousand faces… none of them her own… A singular personality to call my own… how I long for one…"

"I-Is that why…" Naegi starts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you take that seriously?" Junko asks in a haughty manner. "A singular personality? Who would want that? Trapped inside the prison of your mind for the rest of your life… that is a fate I do not wish to share. I wear a thousand faces, all of them simultaneously my own, all of them completely me. Please, don't delude yourself into seeing my privilege as a mental illness. People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

"Listening to her… it's disorienting." Maizono mumbles. "It's like I'm trying to talk to a dozen people simultaneously… I can't get a handle on her…"

"Get a handle on me?" Junko asks in a booming, authoritative voice. "Please, I get a handle on you, if anything. The most you can hope for is to taste the dirt beneath my feet. Bask in my glorious presence, you plebeians. Kneel before E-…"

"JUNKO!" I shout.

She immediately smiles in a cutesy manner. "Yes, big brother?"

"Enough of this. There are more important matters at hand."

"Yes?"

"Quit it. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

At this, Junko chuckles. "Ah… yes… the finale… You are as excited as I am, big brother?"

"I'm excited to be out of this place, little sister."

"Oh ho ho ho. And you think unmasking me is the first step toward freedom?"

"Of course. You clearly did not want your identity exposed. That's why you erased my memories. Furthermore…"

"Hold on a sec…" Junko says in an unusually quiet and serious voice. "You think I erased your memories to hide my identity?"

_A miscalculation on my part? No… it can't be… why else would she…_

Junko stares at me silently, the wheels in her head turning. Then everything clicks, and she laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, this is fucking amazing! You don't remember everything, do you? You don't remember why you came to Hope's Peak. You don't remember your role in all this. The electricity never finished its job!"

"No, but…"

"And I thought this was to be the end… but as luck would have it, our game isn't over yet. Clearly, fortune favors despair. It seems the game will go on regardless."

"Look here, Junko…"

But she no longer seems to care what I have to say. "ATTENTION, BOYS AND GIRLS! Enoshima Junko is here to provide you all with a final challenge! Kirigiri Jin's trial was, as many of you have suspected, tampered with from the start. However, his murderer still exists. You will find this villain. You will prove your case. Then, you will uncover the secrets of the academy. And then, only then, can you punish the wicked! If you succeed, I grant you all the burden of freedom and the curse of truth as well as, of course, sweet, sweet justice. If you fail, I provide you with the mercy of death. Such is the deal I offer. What say you?"

I have to say… this was quite close to what I had in mind. The answer is obvious.

"A-Are you freaking serious?" Kuwata speaks up first. "A way out of here? And all we need to do is investigate like we always do? Ha! I don't know about the others, but I'm in."

"This… This feels like a trap…" Maizono points out. "But if you're serious… I would never say no in a million years. I'd rather die trying. I'm in."

"You're awfully confident, Enoshima." Togami says with certainty. "Togami Byakuya accepts your challenge."

Kirigiri ponders the situation a bit, before coming to an obvious conclusion. "This has always been the plan. Maizono is right, it feels like a trap. But what else can I do? What I do know is that I will uncover the academy's secrets, with or without your consent."

Naegi steps up decisively. "I don't know why you're doing this… but a chance to free ourselves without resorting to murder? I accept your challenge, Enoshima. We will learn everything we can, then we'll have our freedom."

"A deal, you will have, then." I answer. "Secrets are my trade. I know not why you're doing this, but I'm not about to decline such an offer. I'll uncover all your secrets, and then we'll leave this place together. And you, you're coming with us. You have a lot to answer for, little sister."

Enoshima neither agrees nor disagrees, she just smiles, waiting for Yasuhiro's response.

"Sure, why not." Yasuhiro nods simply, which is incredibly jarring if you ask me.

"Then it's decided!" Junko announces. "One last trial, we shall have. Whether it ends in blood or blood, there will be despair, and Junko's a happy girl. Now… if you'll excuse me…"

"Little sister, we still have matters to discuss."

"Heh… later, perhaps. I think your friends want some explanation, badly." Then she begins walking out, before casually mentioning "By the way, if any of you are contemplating killing me, slicing my finger off and getting into the control room, I'll have you know I came here prepared. Food and water supplies are now completely cut off, additional security measures have been added and most of the machineries within the academy are deactivated. We're finishing the game today, no matter the outcome. Have fun, guys~"

And thus she exits the room, leaving us in silence. This is quite a turn of event, but I think most of us would agree that it's a fortunate opportunity to have. If we beat her… we're getting out, all seven of us, which would be good, because I don't think our little group can survive another murder.

Togami coughs. "So when were you going to explain yourself?"

I sigh. "Let's… move to the cafeteria. It's irrational, but a room this open makes me feel insecure and uncomfortable… I'll explain myself when we get there."

* * *

**Cafeteria**

I relay what happened concisely and quickly. The others don't seem all that surprised, so they must have heard Kirigiri's version first. Kirigiri's as quiet as usual. Togami simply nods once a while in acknowledgement. Maizono seems unable to make eye contact. Yasuhiro heard this story before, so she seems rather bored.

"So… you and Junko… you're really twins?" Kuwata asks.

I nod. "Triplets, you may say. Me, Junko and Mukuro."

"Right… and the Junko we knew was Mukuro all along…"

"Yes."

"But…" Maizono interjects. "Wouldn't that mean… Junko killed her own sister?"

"Pretty much, yes. Though, I had a hand in it, too."

"Don't blame yourself…" Naegi says. "We would have all died otherwise… All we did was solve the murder. Junko is the one responsible."

"Yes. I'm not feeling guilty, so don't start it."

"More importantly, why did you not tell us?" Togami asks. "Surely, this was important."

"The same reason why Kirigiri said nothing about her father. I've got amnesia. I remember nothing of what happened before I came to the academy."

"What changed?" He asks, despite seemingly not buying it.

"The electric shock during the execution… it did something to my brain… pieced together memories from fragments… I don't remember everything, but I remember enough to deduce the identity of our captor."

"I see… As stupid as your story sounds, I suppose it does make sense that Enoshima would erase your memories to hide her identity. Do you remember anything else we can use, perhaps?"

"Very little, I'm afraid. I left my sisters years before we joined the academy. I know nothing of… this. Though, it's possible that I did learn of it, but such memories have not come to me yet."

"I see… so is it fair to assume that you know as much as we do at this point?" Kirigiri asks.

"More or less."

"Then there's nothing more to talk about here." Togami announces. "Let's begin investigating as soon as…"

"I-I have something to say." Maizono interrupts.

Togami seems mildly annoyed but raises no objection.

"Nakahara…" she starts, fumbles a bit, then makes up her mind and bows. "I'm sorry!"

"Um… what?" I ask.

"During the last trial, I… voted against you, despite never truly believing that you actually did it. It was an act of betrayal and selfishness, and for that… I apologize…"

"That… isn't really necessary… I suppose a better person than me would require an apology, but considering the fact that I may have done the same in their shoes, I really don't have the right to ask for one."

Kirigiri, to my surprise, follows suit. "I know I don't deserve forgiveness. I know that it was necessary. But as a detective, I'm… sorry… for using lies to find truths… I'm glad I have a chance to correct that."

"So am I, Kirigiri. Not that I was ever going to hold a grudge, but I'm impressed you actually went and said it."

Togami, shockingly enough, isn't going to be outdone. "It's… good that you lived… I'm not quite done with you yet, Nakahara. I'll make you pay for what you did, using my own abilities, after we're out. One day… Nakahara… one day…"

"That's all one can hope for, I suppose…"

The mood rose considerably after that. Kuwata pats each one of them on the back and starts giving them shits about being stubborn up until this point. Kirigiri remains silent. Togami gets defensive. Maizono argues back.

Yasuhiro coughs. "Should we not begin the investigation? This is nice and all, but it wouldn't mean much if it ends with our death."

* * *

**Investigation**

**Hope's Peak's Dorm's Second Floor**

Minutes after we begin splitting off to look for clues, Junko made a rather nonchalant announcement.

"Oh, by the way, I've just unlocked every floor and rooms within both the academy and the dormitory. The victim's file has also been updated. Good luck~"

Which is, frankly, a blessing, because otherwise we would not have a single clue as to where to look.

After very briefly looking through Hope's Peak's final floor, I decided it would have offered little to no help in solving this puzzle, and so I quickly decided to try my luck at the dorm instead.

Lo and behold, a single step into the dorms' second floor and one is already bombarded with questions to answer. This is promising.

The room seems like it has seen its fair share of armed conflicts. Walls are broken. Doors are filled with bullet holes. The hallway contains an unreasonable amount rubbles. Various furniture are either broken or burned. It was not a pretty sight. But it poses questions, and that means progress.

The various personal rooms are nearly identical to ours down stair. The difference, however, is that these ones are as damaged as the floor itself. Most rooms are inaccessible. The ones that are, on the other hand, contain nothing important.

I take note of the fact that, like the second floor, the rooms themselves have no surveillance camera, suggesting that Junko never intended us to get here. It is also possible that this building isn't originally intended to have them in the first place, and the ones we saw were added by Junko herself.

The bathrooms provide similar results.

The locker room is, shockingly enough, filled with lockers, which in itself should provide quite a bit of progress. Except every locker is either locked or blocked off.

The final room on this floor, however, stands out distinctly. It looks somewhat like a hotel's room, but is quite different from ours. The room is… what's the word… more classy? More mature? Kirigiri and Naegi are currently investigating here.

There's also a crack on the wall, which I have no doubt is meant to somehow hide a secret room in here somewhere. Clearly, it's not doing a very good job. Kirigiri confirms that it is so.

"Did you figure out how to open the door?" Naegi asks. "Is there some kind of mechanism or something?"

"I would hesitate to even call it that." She answers. "There's a program on that computer that looks like it does that. It needs a password, however. All I know is that you can input letters and numbers. Beyond that, I'm stuck. I dug through some of his personal files and tried a number of things, but no such luck. I learned far more about that man than I ever wanted to know."

"Mind if I use it?" I ask.

Kirigiri shrugs.

"Sure, go ahead." Naegi says, before going back to discussing thing with her.

I approach the laptop. Next to it is a note that reads:

**This laptop was originally inside that secret room in the Data Processing room.**

**Let it be known that Junko-chan plays fair~**

**Junko.**

_Whatever you say, little sister._

I boot up the laptop and start looking through the files. One file in particular stands out. It seems to be a personal report, of sort, that seems impressively long. There's no date on each entry. Still, I begin reading.

**Entry 1: Due to recent events, as well as my daughter's advice, I will now begin keeping logs on things that relate to the recent riots.**

**Entry 2: Unrest is brewing. The students are angry. Things are getting out of control.**

**Entry 3: Kyouko has promised to work on it. Her investigation has already proven rather helpful.**

**Entry 4: Kyouko has discovered a group called Super High-School Level Despair. Details are lacking at this point. Their goals are, thus far, incomprehensible. Even so, I believe my daughter can solve this mystery. She's not like me. She takes pride in her work. I have no doubt she will succeed.**

**Entry 5: Nakahara has offered to help, free of charge, for once. He has provided far more information than I thought was possible. His title is clearly not for show. We already have leads.**

_Interesting…_

**Entry 6: Nakahara's leads seem to be consistent with Kyouko's discoveries. We should find the ones responsible soon.**

**Entry 7: We've caught the suspects. They have given us nothing thus far. They claim to be innocent. But both Nakahara's information and Kirigiri's investigation indicates they're responsible.**

**Entry 8: Kyouko has found even more leads.**

**Entry 9: Nakahara's reports seem to give us even more suspects.**

**Entry 10: There are even more suspects.**

**Entry 11: There are too many suspects. I don't understand. The information we've received indicate there should be way less. And yet...**

**Entry 12: Kirigiri's discoveries, Nakahara's information and the suspects' confessions are starting to contradict each other. More importantly, every suspect reports a different leader behind the Despair group. I've called for some experts, and according to them, the suspects are all telling the truth. Or at least they think they are.**

The entries continue in the same tone for quite a while, so I skip to the last few entries, hoping to find something useful.

**Entry 285: Things are bad. Our safety is no longer guaranteed. I believe desperate measures are needed.**

**Entry 286: Kyouko claimed that someone within the 78th class is behind the Despair group. Nakahara seems to agree. I considered against our previous plan but Nakahara said it was important for us to corner Despair. He said we need to isolate the 78th class. Only then, they will come out. Kyouko offers no opinion.**

**Entry 287: They've all agreed to the plan. We shall begin the next day.**

**Entry 288: We've done it. The school is finally on lockdown. The 78th class will now live here, in the academy, until the events outside subside. I can only pray Nakahara's plan works. We have Despair among us.**

**Entry 289: We did it. Despair have shown themselves. Enoshima Junko and Ikusaba Mukuro. We've imprisoned them within their own room. They're now being constantly watched. We will decide what to do with them. Nakahara claims that Ikusaba is extremely dangerous and should be watched at all time. He believes Ikusaba may be able to sneak pass securities and even kill off Oogami if she gets the upper-hand. He says Enoshima should receive the same treatment. While her physical capabilities are limited, her genius rivals that of Kirigiri. Appropriate measures are being taken.**

**Entry 290: Ikusaba has offered little resistance. Same for Enoshima. They're now being constantly observed by surveillance cameras. It should not be humanly possible for either of them to escape. Kirigiri believes our job isn't done yet.**

**Entry 291: There's a secret room within the Data Processing Room. It's incomprehensible how someone could build and hide a room like that, but here it is. I need the correct finger print to enter.**

**Entry 292: We've gotten Oogami to escort Enoshima out of her room to give us entrance to the secret room using her finger print. She was escorted back immediately. Neither Enoshima nor Ikusaba's situation seems different from before. They're still being constantly watched. I've brought the laptop to the hidden room so I can investigate and report at the same time. It seems I can mechanically lock Junko and Mukuro into their room with the control panel here. I can also send food and water to their room using only this console, so that they'll never leave their room. I've examined the doors personally. It's physically unbreachable.**

**Entry 293: It seems I can send food and water to areas within the academy using only these panels. This should improve the securities even further. The doors to Junko's and Mukuro's rooms will never need to be opened until we decide what to do with them then.**

**Entry 294: It's unbelievable how much control this room has. Enoshima has installed potentially lethal robots around the school without our knowledge. Furthermore, this room controls almost everything that goes on in the school, from announcements to daily supplies. There are more to discover here. I will not leave this room until I've discovered all its secrets. Kirigiri says it's dangerous. There may be other members of Despair within the class. So I've locked myself in. I can get out any time, but the room requires finger print for entrance. None of the others have entered this room, so they should not be able to easily operate it. Enoshima and Ikusaba are currently under constant surveillance, so no one should be able to enter.**

That's where it ends.

This is… interesting… It seems that the logs here were entered over a course of almost a year, and that I'm directly involved. Makes sense that Junko would want both Kirigiri and my memories wiped because of this.

But Oogami was mentioned… She never met the headmaster, right? Did she lie? It matters not, she's dead now.

Kirigiri Jin believed he was completely safe at the time of that last entry. No one should be able to enter the room. Yet, that's where he presumably died. The laptop was found there.

Interesting, to say the least. This last trial will prove difficult.

"There you have it." Kirigiri says, seeing that I have finished reading. "Explains why we have our memories wiped doesn't it? Other than that, not much more that would help."

"Can I… try the password thing?" Naegi asks.

I let go of the keyboard and step out of the way. Kirigiri sighs, boot up the program, and let Naegi use the laptop. He nervously types in:

**kyoukokirigiri**

**Rumble, Rumble, Rumble, Rumble…**

_Watch the Super High-School Level Luck at work, ladies and gentlemen…_

"… it opened…" Naegi says, more surprised than either of us. "It opened, Kirigiri, it opened!"

"Yes, Naegi. It opened." I say. "Good job."

Kirigiri herself doesn't look too pleased. But she steps into the hidden room first, regardless.

_Women are funny people…_

We follow suit. The hidden room itself is distinctly different. It looks… unfinished, undecorated. There are almost no furniture for simple luxury, just a shelf, two tables and a chair.

I approach the shelf and begin look through the drawers. They seem to be filled with work-related documents and such, neatly arranged. A tidy, working man, Kirigiri Jin. I like him already.

"If only he was half as serious about his family works." Kirigiri comments.

On top of the shelf is a picture of two people, who I'll have to assume is Kirigiri Jin and a roughly six years old Kirigiri Kyouko.

"You may, or may not, want to see this." I move the picture to the side so she can have a clear view and walk away from the shelf, giving the lady enough private space.

_Time to search the rest of the room while Kirigiri and Naegi sort out her daddy issue._

I search the desk, finding even more work-related documents. The bottom drawer, however, reveals an 'emergency ElectroID', which I'll assume is a master key of sort.

Seeing nothing else that is useful, I begin heading out.

"H-Hey, Nakahara?" Naegi calls out. "Can you wait for me outside? I have something I wanna try."

I nod. I have few leads to go on anyway, and Naegi is competent... half the time.

I step out of the room and lean against the wall, giving those two some space. _It seems that hidden room provides little to nothing. The most helpful clue we got out of this floor thus far would be Kirigiri Jin's logs. Let's go over the facts._

_The headmaster was likely aware of… the events… mankind's most… malicious… mal… fuck it. The headmaster was aware of the events caused by the Super High-School Level Despair, and he was trying to deal with it._

_He had me and Kirigiri helping him solve the problem, which would explain why we were the two who got our memories erased._

_The fact that I helped him says that I went against my sisters. Would I do that? Free of charge, even? I… don't know… Perhaps I did have a bit of conscience… There may be more to it…_

_The information he got were inconsistent, even contradictory. This fits one of my dreams. Every confession points to a different leader._

_Our imprisonment here seems to be the result of a desperate act on the headmaster's part to isolate us from the events outside and also to corner Junko and Mukuro. It seems to have worked… at first._

_The headmaster found the hidden room inside the Data's Processing Room and was seemingly unaware of it beforehand. He locked himself in to investigate its purposes, where he presumably died, as that's also where the laptop was originally._

_He believed Junko was under constant surveillance and that room requires a fingerprint so it's a mystery how his murderer opened the door._

"Nakahara…" Naegi calls out, as he leaves the room.

"How's Kirigiri?" I ask.

"She… needs time…"

I sigh. "She's the Super High-School Sleuth here, and this is to be our last trial…"

"I know… but her father…"

"But us."

"She... only needs a moment…"

"… fine… so what did you need me for?"

"Can you come to the Locker Room with me? I have something I want to try…"

I nod and let him lead the way. He wanted me with him for this, so clearly, I must have something he need. Now, that would be…

"Nakahara…" Naegi says, as he approaches one of the lockers.

I hand him the Emergency ElectroID I retrieved from the room.

"T-Thanks…"

And as luck would have it, the Card Reader accepts it.

Inside the locker is a small, simple notebook, which Naegi takes reluctantly.

"Female. Orderly. Possibly mechanical and practical." I comment, peering at the words over his shoulder.

"Makes sense, I guess…" Naegi begins flipping through the pages. "No way…"

"Hmm?"

"This notebook… it belongs to Kirigiri…"

"Does it now?" I take the notebook from him, flip to a random page and begin reading. "Father has asked for my help regarding the Super High-School Level Despair. As one would expect from someone who has betrayed his own heritage, he couldn't do it himself. I'll have to think about it."

"S-See?"

I flip to random pages quickly. "Despair… suspects… contradictions… Hmm… This looks promising… 'I don't understand. The interrogations were successful. The suspects told us what they knew. Yet, our information dooes not fit. Every time I'm sure I found the one behind it all, more contradictions find its way to me. I know it isn't one person I'm looking for. But for a group to provide this elaborate a smoke bomb… One could even call it a masterful illusion… Father trusts me less and less each day, I'm sure. Evidences have pointed toward me multiple times. But then evidences have pointed toward most people in Hope's Peak at least once already. I can't see it. I can't see the big picture.'"

"That… can't be Kirigiri… She would never be defeated that way…"

"She didn't give up, if that's what you're saying. But there are clearly moments of frustration, even despair. Junko was really good at it."

"But she said she has never seen her father ever since she was a kid…"

"Amnesia, perhaps." I begin flipping toward the last few pages, hoping to find something helpful.

**Despair has been captured, just as Nakahara has said they would. The doors are mechanically locked. It should be humanly impossible for them to break out. Enoshima and Ikusaba. Evidences have pointed toward those two multiple times. But we did not act on it. After all, the evidences lied before. It doesn't matter. We got them. We're safe from the outside world. Father is investigating the hidden room. Everything should be fine. Everything must be fine.**

I turn to the final page. In it, written in messy, rushed letters:

**They've escaped. I don't know how, but someone opened the door. Father must have done it. No one else could have entered the hidden room. But why would he? I don't understand. How d**

Then, underneath, written in barely readable letters:

**Ikusaba**

That's where it ends. It seems as if she was physically interrupted before she could finish writing the name.

"W-What happened?" Naegi asks.

"Beats me. I suspect Mukuro somehow escaped and found Kirigiri while she was writing this. Perhaps that's why her name was the last thing she wrote before being knocked out."

"But… were they not locked in?"

"They escaped, apparently. Someone opened the door."

"Who could have?"

"The door requires Junko's fingerprint, who was imprisoned at the time. So only the headmaster could have let them out."

"But why the hell would he? I-I don't understand…"

"Neither do I." I sigh. "Let's… Let's move on to the other lockers, we'll sort this out during the trial."

We begin trying out the other lockers one by one, at least the ones that aren't either damaged or locked off with iron plates. Most of them are empty.

One of them reveals a bunch of… ritualistic… stuffs and a lot of school textbooks. There's even a crystal ball and a deck of tarot card. I take the deck out while Naegi begins examining the books.

Tarots, huh… might as well…

I take out three random cards, all up-right.

**Hanged Man**

**Death**

**Judgement**

_… makes sense, in the literal sense. Of course, symbolically, nearly all up-right cards are good, but then again I'm holding the deck up-right so it wasn't going to turn out any other way._

_Why am I even worrying about this?_

"Nakahara…" Naegi calls out. "This notebook… it belongs to Yasuhiro Hagakure…"

"Oh?"

"His name's right here… and his title fits the other items inside the locker. This must be his… The notebook contains class notes… That's… not possible… is it? He never went to school here, just like us. So why…"

"He's dead now, so it isn't much use."

"I suppose…"

"Come on, there's on locker left."

We approach the last one. Naegi swipes the card. It opens, revealing some random equipment, syringes and a white phone.

"What are these for?" Naegi asks. "The… thing… here…"

"Firearms maintenance."

"I… see…"

"Perhaps it belongs to Mukuro, what with her being the Super High-School Level Mercenary and everything."

"Perhaps…" Naegi picks up the nearby mobile phone. "This one requires password as well…"

"Of course…"

It's a white phone of the same model as the black one we found before.

_Actually…_ "Try 'Junko'"

"H-Huh?"

"Password. Try 'Junko'. If it belongs to Mukuro, that would no doubt be the password. It's a common practice, to use the name of someone dear to you as the password."

He quickly inputs the password. "… no such luck, I'm afraid… how about…" He tries again.

"What?"

"'Shiki'… didn't work…"

"Wouldn't expect it to."

"But she's your…"

"Sister? Doesn't mean much if you live separately over the course of years."

"Still…"

"This isn't going to go anywhere, Naegi. We went through all the lockers. Let's move on."

Naegi nods and begins walking out, before seemingly remembering something. "I… want to try something else first… you go on ahead, Nakahara."

* * *

**Biology Lab**

I know I'm wasting time here, but I couldn't go on without doing something first.

This is a morgue of sort. Inside, after learning how to read this room, I've learned that it's currently storing nine bodies: Yasuhiro Hagakure, Yamada Hifumi, Chihiro Fujisaki, Fukawa Touko, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Oowada Mondo, Oogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi,…

Ikusaba Mukuro…

"Junko!" I call out loudly.

"Yes, big brother?" She asks, from behind me.

"Get me Mukuro's body."

"Heh… Didn't think you were the sentimental type, brother…"

"Get me my sister's body, now."

"OKAY!" She cheers, jumping on me, rubbing her body against my back.

" **JUNKO!** "

"Eek! Scary scary…" She gets off quickly. "Geez, fine… don't have to get so violent with your sister y'know…"

Junko operates some machinery and pulls one of the corpses out."There you go, brother! Ikusaba Mukuro, in the flesh."

And there she lies, still in clothes that don't belong to her. I pull the wig off, and she looks the same as always. Except her skin is swollen, her eyes red, her lips unnaturally dry. This isn't just her body rotting. The poisonous gas during her execution did this to her.

I place a hand on her face. Cold. It has always been. No colder than me, though.

"You killed her." I mumble. "You killed our sister."

"No, you did." She smiles. "You solved her murder, after all, and she died for it."

"You placed us in such a situation, Junko. You did this."

"And yet, had you failed, Mukuro would have been alive."

"And we would have all been dead."

"And Mukuro would have been alive."

"…"

"Oooh, scary… are you going to swear vengeance now? Are you going to kill one sister for the death of another?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Junko."

"No… but you'll do much worse… you did much worse…"

"You're talking about my cooperation with those who caught you, Junko? My betrayal? It mattered not, no? You escaped anyway. Our plan failed."

Junko laughs out loud at this. It was a laugh genuinely filled with amusement. "Of course, big brother, of course…"

"… what do you mean…"

"Save it for the trial, brother. I believe you have works to do."

And thus, she vanished, leaving me alone with Mukuro.

_Little sister… You should have been with me… I… apologize…_

And then I did something I've never done before. I bend over and place my lips on her forehead.

_I'll get out of here, sister. I'll set things right. I'll even try to fix Junko. Rest, sister, things will be fine._

* * *

**Data Processing Room**

Now, back to the crime scene.

Junko mentioned that the file would be updated. Though most of the additions are things we've already learnt. It also confirmed that the body was indeed originally from the hidden room. The headmaster's body, however, still lies outside.

There's the hidden room. I approach the door and take a deep breath.

"It isn't going to explode you know?" Yasuhiro says from behind me, before grabbing the door herself and pushing it open.

"… I was going to do that…"

"You didn't though."

I sigh, deciding that it would be ultimately pointless squabble had I reply.

Just like the Headmaster has said, this room controls the mechanical Monokuma hidden around the school, as well as any mechanical objects, including surveillance camera, electricity and the front gate. The machineries are deactivated however, requiring a fingerprint as well as a password.

"Not much use, is it?" Yasuhiro shrugs. "I came before. Junko said she cleaned up the room for her personal use so you'll find no blood or anything to that effect."

"I see… disappointing…"

"There's a bullet in here though." She says, before tossing me a revolver bullet. "The shell is still attached."

"This bullet was not fired… It couldn't have killed the headmaster…"

"Yet another astute observation."

"… quiet…"

I begin examining the deactivated machineries. The functions mentioned in the headmaster's logs are all here. But there's something else… Not only does this room control the academy, it also controls the broadcasts outside. The things on television, on the radio, I think there may even be microphones and cameras hidden on the streets. Had I wish it, I can broadcast messages to the whole country here. A call for help would be desirable, but the machineries are deactivated.

"You seem to know quite a lot about this room." Yasuhiro points out.

"Must have examined it before… when the headmaster found it…"

"Oh?"

_Oh yeah, she didn't see the logs._ "We found the headmaster's journal. It seems I and Kirigiri were here before, investigating the Super High-School Level Despair. The headmaster found this room and was investigating it before his death."

"I see."

"I guess that's about all we're seeing here." I say, turning around and begin to head out…

… before a high-heel slams itself on my foot.

"Nggh… What the hell, Yasuhiro?" I yell.

She waves a DVD in front of me, before leading the way herself.

"78th class… emergency interviews…" I mumble. "Crazy woman… could have at least use words…."

* * *

**A/V Room**

"Yasuhiro… what are those DVDs again?" I ask.

"78th class emergency interviews."

"Yeah… I know… I can read…"

"Then please make use of that amazing ability of yours, would you?"

_Keep calm, Shiki… You should be used to her already…_

She quickly slides the DVD into one of the drives and sits back with her headphones on. The video begins.

I quickly press the pause button before the video could boot up, earning myself a high-heel on my foot.

"Hnng! Stop that!" I grunt.

"Stop being stupid, then. I'm trying to watch something here."

"I got no sound! You got the headphones on!"

"I don't see the problem. Just watch it again with sounds later."

"That'll spoil the whole thing!"

"Spoilers? They're interview videos, not some anime. Suck it up."

"This is infuriating…"

"You're infuriating. Go get yourself a pair of headphones, there's another plug here."

_Oh… right…_

Feeling pretty stupid, I retrieve another pair of headphones from a nearby machine and plug it in. "There, ready."

She frowns condescendingly and boots up the video.

The screen flashes up, showing Maizono and the back of the headmaster's head.

"Let us begin the interview." The man starts. "You'll have to forgive me. I'll be recording this interview. I'm not very good at multitasking. I'm not talented enough to conduct an interview and take notes at the same time. In a way, this recording is like a substitute for a written contract. It's not that we don't trust you. It's just a precaution. So please, don't let it bother you. Well then, I'll get straight to the point. You could very well end up spending the rest of your life here inside this academy. Do I have your consent?"

"D-Do you have my consent" Maizono asks. "… yes…"

"Thank you, and I'm sorry. I promise to do everything in my power to take care of you. On my name, as Hope's Peak Headmaster."

Thus, the video ends.

"Interesting…" Yasuhiro comments. "The girl lied to us."

"She lied before." I say. "But… wait… the screen…"

The video we thought had finished resumes, this time showing the headmaster and Naegi. The pattern repeats itself. The headmaster asks for his consent, and he said yes. The video cuts out, and the cycle repeats. Togami, Fukawa, Asahina, Yamada, Fujisaki, Oowada, Oogami, Kirigiri, … they all said yes.

Then eventually, it was Ludenberg turn.

"You could very well end up spending the rest of your life here inside this academy. Do I have your consent?" The headmaster asks yet again.

"Of course." She answers with a smile.

I see Yasuhiro flinches next to me. She looks… uncomfortable… watching herself like that.

"I thought you liked your persona…" I say.

She remains silent for quite a while. "Shows what a great liar I am."

"Then why…"

"She's a more interesting person."

"… if you say so…"

The interviews continue in the same pattern, until it was my turn.

"You could very well end up spending the rest of your life here inside this academy. Do I have your consent?" The headmaster asks.

I nod.

"Me too huh…" I comment.

"You, I could understand. You had your memories wiped. But… I know I didn't agree to this…"

"No, you didn't. Ludenberg did." This earned me quite a glare. "Sorry…"

The video resumes, going through the rest of the students, including both Junko and Mukuro.

"We know she could manipulate memories…" Yasuhiro muses. "Now that it seems entirely possible that all our memories were taken… How much… How much did she take?"

**Ding Dong.**

**Ding Dong.**

"It's time, my friends. Time for the great finale. Time for the curtain to rise. Time for the wicked to be judged. It's time, boys and girls, for Hope's Peak Academy's final trial. Let the truth be known. Let the world watch. Let the dead be avenged. Head to the Trial Room, my friends. Let us have an ending worth dying for."

* * *

**Courtroom Foyer**

The elevator was already opened when we arrived. The students who were there already stood and wait. There's tension in the air but, perhaps, also hope. For the first time since we arrived at Hope's Peak, we have a clear enemy, a common goal. They nod, knowingly, and together we step into the elevator. We descend in mutual silence. Where there was mistrust, there's now resolve. This is to be our last trial. Whatever the result, we've made it this far, that's something.

Then I notice the black phone in Naegi's hand, being held tightly. The white one he holds with his other hand. He's shaking.

"N-Naegi?" Maizono calls out. "What's wrong? Why are you bringing that to the trial."

"Did you… perhaps…" Kuwata starts.

"I… I guessed the password…" Naegi mumbles. "I guessed the password for the black one… and… I suspect… also the white one… How much… How much did she take from us, Nakahara?"

"Why are you asking me?" I ask. "I… don't know… my memories are still incomplete… although… there are evidences that suggest…"

"The password…" Kirigiri interrupts. "What's the password?"

Naegi takes a deep breath, tightening his grip on the black phone. "'Junko'. The password is 'Junko'"


	37. Chapter 37

After an oppressively long elevator ride, we arrive. The elevator door opens, momentarily blinding us with lights. Once our eyes adjust, we head toward our seats.

The room is… different. It is considerably bigger, brighter. Where there were seventeen seats, there are now only eight. The other nine seats, along with the portraits of the dead students, now stretch along the circular wall of the trial room. The portraits of the dead ones are high up, staring down at us, judging, the crosses over their faces more apparent than ever. Junko isn't going to let us forget how many died for us to get here.

And of course, Junko's portrait is now replaced by Mukuro's, because once you've stabbed someone with a knife you might well give it a good hard twist.

"This psychological game isn't going to work on us, Enoshima." Togami sneers. His statement rings hollow.

"No? Shame…" Junko whines. "Then let's play the other psychological game then, shaaaall we?" Junko stands up from her golden throne and takes her own seat among us. "Let's go over the rules one last time, shall we? If you can identify Kirigiri Jin's murderer as well as all the mysteries of the academy, you win. If you can't, however, I win. The loser receives a spectacular punishment filled with love. The winner chooses."

"C-Chooses?" Naegi asks.

"One thing at a time, Naegi dear."

"You're saying you have no qualm with executing yourself?" Kirigiri asks.

"Course not." _I do._ "Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, shall we begin? Hope's Peak Academy's final trial commencing… NOW!"

"Kirigiri Jin's murderer…. Why are we wasting our time like this!?" Kuwata asks. "It has always been clear from the start. She's the one who did it! The fact that she stands here among us indicates she's a viable suspect, so obviously…"

"You can cast your ballot now if you want." Junko suggests calmly. "Of course, I'm not responsible for what comes next if that's the case."

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Naegi says. "She allows us to have this trial even after revealing her identity. It… feels like a trap…"

"Clearly." Togami nods. "The only sensible thing to do now is to go through the trial as we normally would. This is to be our final one anyway. We must be certain of the villain once we cast our ballots."

"Agreed." Maizono nods. "Let's… take this slow…"

Kuwata sighs, disappointed. "Fine… I don't know who else it would be… but if we must… let's try to prove it. Where should we start?"

"Naegi… I think you should tell us what you found…"

Naegi sighs, hesitant. "I… I'm not entirely sure what it is…"

"Just tell us what's on the phone." Kirigiri urges.

"Right… of course…" He takes out the phone, enters the password once more. "The contact list is… empty… Call history has been wiped… or perhaps it was never used for that. The only traces of this phone ever being owned by someone are in the inbox and outbox."

"Did you read through the mails?"

"A few… They're mostly rather incoherent though…"

"To you, maybe." Togami snorts. "Pick one and read it out loud."

Naegi clicks through the phone a bit, still confused. He finds something soon enough, and begins reading aloud. "Um… this one is in the outbox…

" **Whisperers,**

**Come to the gymnasium at 6PM.**

**We've found ourselves firearms, explosives and machetes.**

**Do whatever comes natural.** "

"Gymnasium… Could it be… our gymnasium? The school gymnasium?" Maizono asks. "More importantly… what did it he mean… do whatever comes natural?"

"Firearms, explosives and machetes… Whatever it is, it's not good…" Kuwata says.

"The headmaster did mention extremely violent riots within his logs…" Kirigiri muses. "This seems to fit the bill."

"Read us another one." Togami commands.

Naegi clicks through the phone a bit.

" **Whisperers,**

**Come to the Physics Lab at midnight.**

**You will find juniors. They've been drugged. I've provided tools.**

**Do whatever comes natural.** "

"What the fuck was that!?" Kuwata yells.

"I don't know!" Naegi shouts, almost angrily. "I don't know… I don't know what this is… I don't know what this means… I've spent all the time I should have spent investigating reading these… and I just… I can't figure it out…"

"Another one." Kirigiri commands.

"But…"

"Please, Naegi. One more."

Naegi bites his lips, and reads.

" **Whisperers,**

**Come to the front yard at midnight.**

**You will find at least one of your own family relatives.**

**They don't know despair.**

**I've provided the best equipments.**

**Do whatever comes natural."**

_Whisperers?_

_No... That can't be, the whisperers were fighting despairs. I don't understand. Both the dream and the girl confirmed it. So why…_

"The rest of the messages… are they… similar?" Togami asks.

"They follow the same pattern, yes." Naegi says. "I don't understand… It's so pointless… A reason was never given. They just wanted to hurt people. W-Why…"

"It must be hers!" Kuwata shouts, pointing at Junko. "Only she would do something like this… She enjoys despair… She must…"

"The password was 'Junko'." Naegi mumbles. "One wouldn't use one's own name, right?"

"While that's no reason to discount the possibility of her doing it just to confuse us… It does seem rather unlikely." Kirigiri says.

"It could be Mukuro's." Togami suggests. "I've looked through her file and she seems like the type who wouldn't flinch at these sorts of violence."

"Mukuro wouldn't do this." I say. "She's harmless without someone to order her around, and the phone clearly belongs to someone who pulls the strings."

"Don't be so sure. You haven't seen her in years. People change."

"…"

_Not my sisters._

"This is all theory at the moment." Kirigiri points out. "There's no point dwelling on it until we have more clues. Naegi, do you have the password for the other one?"

He quietly takes out the white phone and starts typing. "… apparently."

"The password?"

"'Mukuro'"

"The other sister… Interesting… what's in it?"

"It's… nearly identical… no call history… no personal customizations… the exact same mails… wait… no… this is…. What?"

"Naegi?"

"The messages… they make no sense…"

"I thought we already established that." I say.

"No… These ones… These ones contradict with the previous ones… I don't… what?"

"Read." Togami commands.

Naegi takes a deep breath.

" **Whisperers,**

**Despair are about to start another riot.**

**Distract them. The 78th Class must stay safe.**

**Despair must die.** "

"Uh… what?" Kuwata asks. "The whisperers… were they not causing riots and torturing people for no good reason?

"That's what I thought!"

"Keep reading." Togami commands.

"Right… let me find another… here…

**"Whisperers,**

**Hanged Man and Judgement will deal with the Despair member we captured at that warehouse again.**

**Chariot and Hierophant will cause our own riot to distract the school. All others, be on a lookout for anyone who seem to know about the missing Despair member.**

**Despair must die.** "

_The codenames…_

_That sounds rather familiar now doesn't it…_

_I don't understand…_

"I thought… the whisperers were the Super High-School Level Despair…" Maizono says.

"These ones, however, are clearly fighting despair." Kirigiri muses. "They were trying to learn about the group while staying in the shadow themselves. It seems they were quite skilled to have gone on like that for so long."

Naegi speedily browses through the messages. "Yes… these whisperers are definitely against despair… the latter messages indicate they've become completely single-minded in their pursuit… they're… they're indistinguishable now…"

"Explain yourself." Togami demands.

" **Whisperers,**

**The 84th class houses at least three members of despair.**

**Moon reports they would be hosting a party at their homeroom teacher's house.**

**Gas it. Let no one out.**

**Despair must die.** "

"These guys… they're the ones fighting despair?" Kuwata asks.

"Fighting, would be putting it charitably." Kirigiri says. "They seem to have no concern whatsoever for collateral damage."

"What's the goddamn difference between the two groups then!?"

"This, I suppose." I point out. "Despair clearly won, and here we are."

"Are you trying to justify what they did?"

"Just a thought."

"This is pointless." Togami points out. "We should focus on one thing at a time: Kirigiri Jin's murderer. As interesting as this is, it has given us no insight into what happened to the headmaster."

Kirigiri sighs, clearly wanting to pursue the secrets behind the messages. "Good point… While these may be useful in uncovering the secrets of the academy, I suppose we should get back on track…"

"Right… the headmaster then?" Naegi asks.

Kuwata frowns. "Who else could it be other than her? I suppose Mukuro is also a possibility, since…"

"Evidences suggest otherwise." I say.

"H-Huh?"

"We've found the headmaster's logs. For those of you who haven't seen it yourself, here's the short version: Kirigiri Jin has been researching and fighting Despair for quite a while before this. He employed both his daughter's, Kirigiri Kyouko, and my help solely for this, which explains why our memories were wiped. However, according to the logs, we couldn't pin down the one pulling the strings. Things apparently got bad, and the headmaster opted to lock us in here."

"H-He l-locked us in here?" Maizono asks.

"I'll explain later. But, as we were somehow certain Despair was among the 78th class, it was also a plan to lure out Junko and Mukuro. It worked. They were locked within their room and monitored constantly. The headmaster found the hidden room inside the Data Processing Room and locked himself in to investigate its purpose and functions. That's where he died."

"I see. And this implies that Junko or Mukuro couldn't have done it?" Togami asks.

"Presumably. According to his logs, they were locked inside their room 24/7. The doors couldn't be opened without someone accessing them through the main control room, which only Junko and Mukuro had access to through the use of their fingerprint. They, of course, couldn't get out. So the only one who could have let them out, in theory, was Kirigiri Jin, the victim."

"And why would he do such a thing?"

"Beats me."

"C-Could either of them have escaped?" Maizono asks.

"According to the files I've found in the headmaster's office, her title was the Super High-School Level Mercenary. It's highly likely that she would be good enough to escape imprisonment."

"The doors were never opened." Kirigiri points out. "You've seen your own room, I'm sure. There isn't a way out if the doors are locked."

"Both the headmaster and Kirigiri herself were certain escape was not possible." I say. "I don't see how one could disagree."

"Wait… when did I say that?"

"We found your journal inside the lockers room." Naegi explains. "It contained factual details about your investigation… mostly. Of course, as with headmaster's logs, most of your discoveries were false evidences."

"My journal, is it?"

"Hold on a sec…" Naegi fumbles a bit, looking for the thing in the pockets of his jacket. "Here"

Kirigiri casually catches the journal with one hand, flips it open and quickly skims through the entries. "I… see… I'm sorry, go on without me… all this… may take a while to digest…"

"Good." Togami snorts. "We have more important things to worry about anyway."

"… such as?" Kuwata asks.

"You said the headmaster locked us all in?"

"It's… more complicated than that…" I say. "See… I got these DVDs from Yasuhiro…"

"Yasuhiro? Oh. You mean her?"

_Rude cunt._

"Got it from Kirigiri." Yasuhiro shrugs. "Who apparently found it in the headmaster's room… the one in the dorm that is."

Kirigiri looks at us momentarily, nods in confirmation, and immediately gets back to devouring her journal. Her eyes flick back and forth at a rather impressive pace. _She's getting a handle on the situation, I think._

"What's… What's in it?" Maizono asks.

I take the DVD out for them to see. "78th class emergency interviews…"

"Interviews… I don't remember…"

"Neither do we. But here it is regardless. We made an agreement with the headmaster."

"But we've never met the headmaster? R-Right?"

"No…" Kuwata says. "I definitely would have remembered something like that…"

Togami shakes his head.

Naegi seems unsure. He already suspects.

"Yet, I'm still holding the DVD in my hand." I say.

"W-What's in it?" Kuwata asks. "What did we say?"

"The headmaster… he wanted us to live in the academy, potentially permanently. He asked for our consent…"

"No such thing happened! And even if it did… there's no chance we'd agree to something like that!"

"…"

"N-Nakahara?"

"… all seventeen students of Hope's Peak's 78th class gave their consent. We agreed to… this."

"H-Huh?"

"Nakahara… come now…" Maizono says.

"Absolutely ridiculous!" Togami shouts. "Why would I ever do such a thing?"

"The headmaster's logs… things are happening outside…" Naegi mumbles.

"Like what? Surely, the Togami family would be the first to know if something that big was to happen."

"Perhaps it did…"

"Ridiculous. I remember no such thing."

"Don't you understand!?" Naegi shouts, frustrated. "We can't count on what we know… We can't trust on our memories… She has already demonstrated her ability to take them away. Who knows how far she actually went… Who knows how much she actually took…"

"Not possible!" Togami shouts, but I can see he's sweating a bit. I think he's seeing some sense in Naegi's words. "To pull off something like that… to me, Togami Byakuya, it's simply unthinkable."

"Unthinkable!? Look where wear are? Look what happened to us! We're being filmed and broadcasted this very moment! Nothing is unthinkable at this stage!"

"What… are you saying?" Maizono asks.

"I'm saying it happened to all of us! All our memories… that's why we don't remember… the… events…"

"Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction…"

"… yes… things are bad out there… the headmaster said as much… maybe… maybe that's why we're here… maybe that's why we agreed to this…"

"Then why did we forget!?" Kuwata asks. "Didn't the headmaster… agree… to protect us…"

_Kuwata… I think he's starting to remember…_

"It's her…" Naegi points accusingly at Junko. "She took our memories away, one of our own classmates, locked in here to be safe with the rest of us. She's the traitor here."

This made Junko giggle. "A traitor, my friend, implies you all thought I was your friend. By the time the headmaster died, I was locked up inside my own room, drinking my own piss."

"You did no such thing." Kirigiri says. "Father wouldn't allow it."

"No… Too soft, that one, loved every single one of his students, the fool."

"Irrelevant." Togami interrupts. "You, Junko. Are the interviews real, or did you fabricate them just to confuse us further?"

"And why would I do such a thing? Despair tastes all the sweeter when it is brought about by the very victims. I'll have no hand in it. It must grow naturally, you see."

"Then… Nakahara and Naegi… they're right? We did agree to this? Our memories were wiped?"

"So it seems…" I mumble. "The question is… how much…"

Kirigiri closes the journal decisively. "Two years."

"… what?"

"Two years. I analyzed my own journal. According to my deductions, there's a two years gap in our memories."

"T-Two years?" Kuwata asks in disbelief. "Two goddamn years? That's… fucking absurd!"

"Then… the photos we found on the new floors…" I mumble.

"The lockers…" Naegi says.

"Yes." Kirigiri nods. "We've been here before. We've studied here together. Two years of our life, gone, just like that. And thanks to that, we've spent the past few weeks murdering our own friends."

"That's…"

"Absolutely, totally, completely, despairingly fan-fucking-tastic!" Junko cheers. "You finally remember! The irony would have been meaningless if you all died before you see it, but I'm so happy you learnt that one truth!"

"B-Bitch…" Maizono says under her breath. "All this time… my friends outside… my dream… what was I chasing?"

"Despair, my friends. Despair of the lost. Despair of the dead. Despair of the irony. Behold, boys and girls, the wonders of despair."

"Irony… that's why you took our memories!?" Kuwata yells. "Because it's so fucking funny!?"

"Mostly, yes. But you gotta admit. It was, indeed, so fucking funny."

"You…"

"Calm yourself." Kirigiri commands. "We haven't solved the murder yet. She holds our lives in her hand. We must win the game or it would all be meaningless."

_Two years… We lost two years… I should be expecting this… but… something's off… What am I missing? Two years… what happened in two whole years?_

"Of course… Of course…" Togami nods, though clearly still slightly spooked. "The murderer first… Then we'll take care of you, Junko…"

"L-Let's get back on track…" Naegi starts. "How about… the murder weapon?"

"Oh that's right… we didn't finish that one last trial did we?" Kuwata says. "What was it… the knife or the gun?"

"Now that we know Mukuro's identity, the knife likely belonged to her." Togami points out. "It was clearly used for military purposes, judging by its impersonal design and standard model."

"What about the gun?"

"Unlikely." I say. "They mostly use automatic pistols for that these days. I don't think my sister is one to use anything for a reason other than a simple necessity. Still… her locker seems to contain equipments for firearm maintenance, and as far as we know there isn't any other firearm in the school."

"We don't know whether that one belongs to her…" Naegi points out.

"What, do you have other ideas?"

"N-No…."

_Now, that wasn't a very committed answer there, was it?_

"You're hiding something."

"H-Huh?"

"I think you know something we don't, Naegi. Tell us what you know."

"Why... do you think that?"

"Please, it's my job to see the signs. I know you're hiding something."

"It's… It's not important. I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"That's not for you to decide, Naegi."

"Naegi?" Maizono asks, worriedly. "Don't you… trust us?"

"I do!" He answers, rather defensively. "I'd trust you all with my life. I'd trust… him… That's why… That's why I don't want to say it…"

"What? To protect us?" I ask. "Such attitude undervalues your trust, Naegi. The fact that you're holding on to something yourself speaks volume about your insecurities. Tell us what you know. We finally have a singular enemy to face. Don't make us fight among ourselves now."

"That's… exactly… why…"

"Talk."

He sighs, looking more hurt than he has any right to. It's not that I don't trust him… okay, fine. I don't trust him. I don't trust people. People are unpredictable, irrational, chaotic. What am I to do? He's a friend, but he knows something I don't, and I don't feel safe.

"Togami…" Naegi starts. "Do you… remember the syringes I showed you?"

Togami nods cautiously. "The ones you found inside the infirmary, yes?"

"I… lied…"

"What?"

"I found them inside the locker… the one with the white phone…"

Togami's eyes open wide, staring at Naegi in anger. Then they shoot straight at me, filled with hostility.

"What's going on?" Kuwata asks. "W-Why are you looking at him like that?"

"Nakahara…" Naegi mumbles. "The syringes… Those are used to control heart pressure…"

"… especially ones with heart diseases…" Togami finishes. "Quite a coincidence, don't you think?"

The students cast their gaze upon me.

"Then… the phone…" Maizono mumbles. "You were the one fighting Despair?"

"The headmaster recruited him…" Kirigiri muses. "According to the logs, you provided quite a volume of substantial information, which could easily be explained by you owning a massive network of information throughout the school: The Whisperers."

_Guess I should have confessed early my connection to the Whisperers._

"It… might be a coincidence…" Naegi points out.

"The phone's password was his sister's name." Kirigiri dismisses. "… one of… his… sister…"

_She's… onto something…_

"Did you… Did you do all that, Nakahara?" Kuwata asks. "Did you employ all those measures just to fight Despair?"

"I… don't remember…" I answer. _Though, honestly, I can see myself doing that. Perhaps it's best not to say that out loud._

"Did he know?" Kirigiri asks. "Did my father know you did all those things in order to achieve his goals?"

"I said I don't remember! That was another person. I don't have his memories. I'm not him. And besides… it was the headmaster who hired me…"

"To fight Despair?"

"And to protect the 78th class."

"… what?"

I sigh. "Remember our first incentive? I was shown a sound clip of me being asked to keep the 78th class alive. Clearly, I failed. But the headmaster must have wanted me to keep you all alive. I… can see myself… crossing the line a bit…"

"A bit!?" Kuwata yells.

"Shut it! I don't know, okay!? That's someone else now! The memories are gone. He's dead. That's final. A-And besides… should we not get back on track?"

"Your first incentive…" Kirigiri interrupts. "What was it like?"

"Well… I was asked to join Hope's Peak and keep the 78th class alive at all cost. I was told I may need to run some errands as well. The other person's voice was artificially altered so that I would be unable to discover his identity, but at this point it's clear that that was Kirigiri Jin."

"I see…"

"At all cost…" Maizono repeats. "I wonder if he knows what he was really saying…"

"Can we… move on to another topic?" I ask. "The headmaster's murder is the only important thing right now. Let's not get off-track."

"He's right…" Naegi says. "We can… deal with this later. We shouldn't fight among ourselves. We need to find out how Junko murdered the headmaster."

"You're so sure she did it?" Kirigiri asks suddenly.

"Well, there's also Ikusaba…"

Kirigiri flips to the final page of her journal. "Yes… the last page does indicate that I thought it was Ikusaba who did it…"

"That, coupled with the fact that she's the Super High-School Level Mercenary, makes her a likely target." Togami points out.

"Except the headmaster has already confiscated all of Ikusaba and Enoshima's properties when he imprisoned them. Her knife couldn't have been used for murder then."

"Presumably…"

"Which leaves the gun as the only possible murder weapon. And it can't have belonged to Ikusaba, for reasons we've already discussed."

"Then… whose is it?" Maizono asks.

"… you're wrong…" Yasuhiro speaks up at last, taking us all off-guard. _Does she know what Kirigiri's talking about?_

"Unlikely. Equipments for gun maintenance were found inside his locker, Yasuhiro." Kirigri answers calmly.

"Are you saying… it belonged to me?" I ask.

"And that means he's the only possible person who can own a revolver now, does it?" Yasuhiro says.

"We've all seen the way he holds that gun." Kirigiri continues. "He knows it well. He understands its weight and structure."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"That means plenty when you take the phones into account. The Whisperers trying to create Despair were told inconsistent information and answered to false leaders. The very same ones were captured, and confessed those very lies to us. Moreover, the ones fighting Despair were protecting the 78th class and were told exactly where to find the other Whisperers to capture, specifically the ones who were fed sufficient amount of lies."

"Are you saying… the black phone… belongs to him, as well?" Togami asks.

"Junko. Mukuro. His two sisters. The two phones. Opposite sides, unknowingly fighting for the same purpose: Despair. It was no coincidence that by the end, the ones fighting Despair became Despair itself."

"Absolutely fucking ridiculous." Yasuhiro grumbles, losing her temper. "You yourself said it was Ikusaba who did it in your own journal."

"Ikusaba Shiki."

"If he was working for Junko, then why did he capture them both? Why did he help the headmaster?"

"You don't believe the very things you're saying, Yasuhiro. Ikusaba Shiki was the one who urged the headmaster to lock us all in. Everything went just as planned. The sisters were captured. They escaped. The headmaster was killed. And now, here we are, playing his game."

"You're saying he shot the headmaster with the revolver, but we found an unfired bullet inside the control room. The gun was not fired. That couldn't have been the weapon."

"No... That's because he didn't use it yesterday, or the day before. He used it before all this. He used it when we were locked in. The gun… did we not find it with five bullets in a six-slots-chamber?"

"H-He was tasked with protecting the 78th class… He was tasked with protecting us…"

"And he did. We've survived Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction. The whisperers knew where to strike. They were told where not to. We've survived, so we can participate in the game. Don't you get it? He came here with a job. The job is already over."

_My job is already over…_

_The second incentive…_

"Junko was the only one who could get into the room. No one else could have. It required her fingerprint… her… fingerprint…"

"Yes… indeed… her fingerprint… something her twin would definitely have. Her twin who has been among us all this time, helping us capture his two sisters, locking us into the academy, engineering Mankind's most Despairingly and Malevolent Malefaction. Her twin, standing among us right now, trying to solve his own murder. Am I right, Ikusaba Shiki?"

_Ha…_

_Haha…_

_It was me all along…_

_The irony… The despair… The illusion I crafted myself…_

_It's all so fucking funny, isn't it?_

Junko shoots up to her feet in a heartbeat. "Coooooooooooooooorect! Hagakure Yasuhiro, Ikusaba Mukuro, Yamada Hifumi, Fujisaki Chihiro, Fukawa Touko, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Oowada Mondo, Asahina Aoi, Oogami Sakura aaaaand Kirigiri Jin were murdered by Nakahara Shiki, the Super High-School Level Traitor, Hanged Man, the Super High-School Level Trickster, head of the Whisperers, Super High-School Level Schemer! I name you guilty! Guilty of Murder! Guilty of Deceit! Guilty of Despair! You, who played us all for fools. You, the one who murdered his own headmaster in cold blood. You, the one behind it all, the one responsible, the villain. Ladies and gentlemen, meet Ikusaba Shiki, Super High-School Level Despair!"

_A familiar voice rings out within my skull._

_An illusion, a construct of the mind, yet more real than anything in front of me right now._

_'At your service.' He finishes, bowing, smiling, watching._

_Morte…_

… _no…_

… _me._


	38. Chapter 38

**Ikusaba Shiki**

**A Few Weeks Ago**

Bang.

And thus, it was done.

The headmaster lies dead before me. It was a painless death. Little sister would been disappointed. She had plans for him. Of course, that's out of question now. A bullet to the head and there he lies. Sister can't execute the dead.

Still… this one… had quite a vision for the future. He had plans for his students. He saw greatness. He hoped for a grand future. A foolish notion. The future is certain. It leads us all to the same point: Death.

A pity, the headmaster was a competent man. I imagine we would have gotten along.

Dead now, though. But then again, we'll all get here at some point.

Just goes to show, the universe doesn't give two shits. Quite a man he was, now just a pile of flesh and blood. And the utterly depraved ones… us… get a free ride.

Unpleasant business, but at least it was quick.

Little sister won't be pleased. But she can't complain. The plan is completed. The pieces are in place. Everything's in motion. One year of working… Two years of planning... We finally got here.

Hope this pleases her. It was an enjoyable challenge, I suppose. But what does it matter? One day we'll all be dead and it will all be meaningless.

But work is work. And there needs to be the finishing touches. Mukuro is moving to neutralize the remaining students this very moment. Oogami Sakura has already been taken care of. Poisoning that one was scary, but it worked out. A few more days and little sister will begin her little game.

I lay the corpse neatly on the floor and sit in front of the console. The headmaster learnt quite a lot in just two days, I must say. It was a close call, but we won. I unlock every door within the academy to help Mukuro with her work. With Oogami out of the way, it's smooth sailing from here.

Now… little sister would probably have a speech here… probably on impulse… she wouldn't plan these things. She enjoys surprises, chaos, whimsicality. But I'm here now, might well do it for her. After all, I did most of the later planning and execution, it would be more fitting for me to take this role.

Time for one final broadcast…

**Good evening, listeners.**

**This is the voice of Despair.**

**So here's the situation.**

**'Despair' is dead. The 'Whisperers' have won.**

**The 'Whisperers' are dead. 'Despair' has won.**

**One and the same, really…**

**And I'm here to ask only one thing of you.**

**Do whatever comes natural.**

**One day, we'll all be dead and it won't matter.**

**Sic transit gloria mundi.**

**That is all.**

**Au revoir, listeners, have a pleasant evening.**

* * *

**Nakahara Shiki**

**The Present**

"… I name you guilty! Guilty of Murder! Guilty of Deceit! Guilty of Despair! You, who played us all for fools. You, the one who murdered his own headmaster in cold blood. You, the one behind it all, the one responsible, the villain. Ladies and gentlemen, meet Ikusaba Shiki, Super High-School Level Despair!"

… me… all me…

The faces of the dead ones look down at me. The crosses on their faces grow redder by the second. The others look at me, saying things I no longer hear. They say my name a few times… 'Nakahara'? No... not my name… not my name at all… Ikusaba Shiki is all there is… and Ikusaba Shiki knows only one thing…

Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair …

"Knock knock? Yoo-hoo! You there, brother?" A voice calls out. A familiar voice. A voice similar to my own. A cheerful voice. "Dear me… It seems the ecstasy is simply too much… Do you guys mind amusing yourself for a minute? Grab a few drinks… Have a talk… Play a game of paper scissor stone… Jerk off among yourselves… whatever works…"

"Shut it!" A voice calls out. An angry voice, filled with energy. Ah… How I envy such vigor. "Nakahara! Tell them you didn't do it! It's all bullshit, right!? This is just another of her lies!"

"Another of my lies, you say?" A voice calls out. A familiar voice. An intellectual voice. "When did I start lying? Was I ever wrong? Did I ever deceive you? Am I the traitor? Of course not. Enoshima Junko plays by the rules, therefore she could never be a traitor. Even that last trial… I was executing the correct villain. There's only one traitor in the room, and it seems his intellectual capabilities aren't doing much to help him explain himself."

"The headmaster was killed before you ever told us the rules of the game." A voice calls out. A lost voice, just like my own. Unlike my own, it has escaped despair. Ah… how I envy it. "You cannot kill him. You must play by your own rules."

"Wow wow wow! Slow down there, waifu of the year!" A voice calls out. A familiar voice. A booming, authoritative voice. "I wasn't going to kill him, you psycho! Why do you think I haven't taken care of your little AI friend yet, huh? Why do you think he still stands here among us, living and breathing, despite all his crimes?"

"Little AI…" A voice calls out. A calculating voice, filled with determination. Ah… How I envy such drive. "Alter Ego… You always knew… Nakahara was always going to live… You were never cornered… You planned all this! You wanted to bring Nakahara here to witness his own trial!"

"You must understand… There were a million things that could have gone wrong…" A voice calls out. A familiar voice. A voice filled with sorrow. "Yet nothing did… nothing did… Oh... how I wanted to spare him this… how I feared the AI's intervention… but as you can a see… fortune favors despair… and fate must have its cruel play…"

"Shut it bitch!" A voice calls out. A voice still filled with youth and dreams. Ah… How I envy its energy. "Don't pretend you wanted things to turn out differently! This was entirely your plan! All that bullshit about fate and fortune are complete and total lies! You just want more of your sick play!"

"Obviously, yes." A voice calls out. A familiar voice. A voice filled with confidence. "Fate? Fortune? No such thing exists. There is only chaos. There is no pattern, no meaning, no hope. Despair is the only certain things. And certainty is the only thing my brother can work with. And despair is the only thing I can live with. Birds of a feather flock together, you see."

"He's a dead man not worth talking about." A voice calls out. A voice still filled with pride and confidence. Ah… how I envy such certainty. "We'll skin him alive once we're out of here. This whole thing is being broadcasted, right? The moment he steps outside, the masses will pull his limbs apart on by one."

"Oh… I wouldn't be so sure…" A voice calls out. A familiar voice. A voice filled with perfect neutrality. "What's the last time you been outside, Togami? Things change… Things change in a few weeks… Things change in two years…"

"Two years… Two years… What the hell happened?" A voice calls out. A voice, against all odds, still filled with hope. Ah… how I envy its love for life. "We've chosen to stay in here… The Whisperers have 'won'… The… events… have happened… Two years… What's going on outside!?"

"Now… there's… THERE's the important question…" A voice calls out. Is it Junko? Is it Morte? I don't know… I don't know at all…

I must look… I must know… What did I set in motion? What was my plan?

As soon as I turn my head up, Junko's gaze catches me. She was waiting. She needed my participation for the next part. She smiles and pushes a button on a remote she's now holding.

And the screen lights up, showing us the world…

Despair. Death. Despair. Blood. Despair. Chaos. Despair. Destruction. Despair. Insanity. Despair. Sickness. Despair. Emptiness. Despair. Lust. Despair. Evil. Despair. Violence. Despair. Meaninglessness. Despair.

Despair.

"What… What is this!?" Kuwata asks. "What are we looking at!?"

"The woooorld!" Junko cheers, her voice filled with ecstasy, lust. "The world we crafted, brother! The world we brought about with our own hands! My vision! Your mind! We did it! We broke the world! Absolute Despair!"

"I… I don't understand…" Maizono muttes. "What's this… What am I looking at?"

"Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction…" I mumble.

"W-What?"

"This is what Despair has been working toward…" Kirigiri says. "We never prevented it… We failed… Despair has already succeeded… This is why father locked us all in… All this time… we were escaping the outside world…"

"And now, you're escaping your one and only safe haven on this planet…" Junko sighs. "Ah… the irony… the despair…"

"No…" Togami mumbles. "The Togami family wouldn't allow this... What… What happened? How did this come to pass?"

"Brother… you want to tell him?"

"…"

"Suit yourself." Then she presses another button.

The screen shows people… the heads of the Togami family, to be exact… being crucified on to their own walls… stripped naked… their eyes removed… their stomach cut open… The space above them is smeared in blood with slurs, 'Rich Pigs', 'Fancy Pigs', 'Smug Pigs' and the likes.

The place burns.

Togami says nothing.

"Brother worked his magic in two whole years…" Junko explains. "He leaked enough information to slowly cripple the Togamis financially. Then rumors were spread to give rise to further unrest. Then… finally… when the time comes… someone from the inside broke… the gate opens… and the Togamis knew despair…"

"They wouldn't…" Togami mumbles. "They wouldn't…"

"MOVING ON!"

"How did this happen?" Naegi asks. "How could anyone…"

"Would you like to answer that one, brother?"

"…"

"Suit yourself. See… brother and me… we had different ideas of despair…"

"D-Different?" Naegi asks

"I'd say despair should be explosive, bombastic, chaotic! But no no no no no no no, brother would have none of it… Cruelty is methodical, he says… Chaos must be controlled… The disease of despair must be carefully planned and spread… in the end… we went with his ideas… unfortunately… After all, I held the vision, he executes. And if chaos must be brought about with order, then so be it."

"I… don't understand…"

"Look upon the world, boys and girls. Do you not see the microphones, the cameras? Secrets are my brother's trade, and everybody has one. Every hour… Every day… he spread one… little by little… planting the seed of mistrust… brewing the lust for violence… the Whisperers fight… going bolder and bolder and bolder… but it mattered not who wins. They fought. And that was enough. Violence, you see, is contagious. And soon they were enjoying it. And it spread, and spread, and spread. Meanwhile… a secret a day, my brother broadcasted. Deep, dark secrets that people would kill for. Eventually, they did. Oh… so much they did… One day, it wasn't the secrets that people were killing for… One day… they just realized how fun it is… And thus, there was despair.

"Nakahara did… this?" Maizono asks.

"Oh, I worked for it too, definitely. But large scale planning like this? My brother excels. I don't think he ever cared that much for despair. To him, I don't think it ever mattered. It was just a game of chess… his personal house of cards… the control he had over the world pleased him. And what did it matter? He wasn't going to live long with his heart anyway. He was angry at the world… or was he afraid? Bored? Confused? I don't know… It didn't matter… As brother always say: 'Sic transit gloria mundi'. Might well please his sister."

"The world… already ended…" Naegi mutters.

"Yup, which makes one wonders why you guys are so eager to go see it again."

"Is this… Is this what you meant?" Kirigiri asks. "The secret of the academy… is this it? Have we… won?"

"Oh, one of the secrets, surely. Remember… a dead man he may be… we still have an unanswered question… is that not right, brother? Do you remember? Do you remember your role?"

"His role… what do you mean?" Naegi asks.

I muster up the strength to speak. I must. I must know. I will not avert my gaze. I will know what I did. "Sister… why did you take my memories away… Are we not on the same side?"

"WHY DID I TAKE YOUR MEMORIES AWAY!?" Junko shrieks, snapping the others out of their trance. "You… You of all people dare ask me that!? Your memories… me… the nerve…"

"Little sister… please… I need to know... Why do I not have my memories?"

"Ha! Brother pleaded. This is quite an event… Perhaps I would even tell you… If I could…"

"If… you… could?"

"Yup. No clue why your memories were gone. Our useless sister might be able to answer that question. She's dead now though."

"Mukuro? What does she have to do with this?"

"Very little. But that doesn't matter. That is a question without answers. Tell me, brother, what is your role in all this whole play?"

_My… role? My… role… It's here somewhere… the clues… It's a trick question… I know it… The pieces… Alter Ego's early discoveries… The story… The incentives…_

"I'm… not… supposed to be… here…"

"Faaaaan-fucking-tastic!" Junko cheers. "Go on then… what is your role in all this, brother?"

"Monokuma…" I mutter… Morte… mutters? "I am… was… supposed to be..."

"Yes… Yes… Go on…"

"Argh… my head… it hurts… it hurts… make it stop!"

"N-Nakahara!" Yasuhiro calls out.

"Quit it!" Junko yells. "You're not escaping this one, brother! Get a hold of yourself! Keep talking! **What. Is. Your. Role!?** "

"I'm sorry… little sister… I'm sorry…" I mutter incoherently.

" **What. Is. Your. Role**! **?** Why did you come here? What was our promise!? Answer! Answer! Answer! Answer! Answer! Answer! Answer! Answer! Answer! Answer! Answer! Answer! Answer! Answer!"

"I was… meant to be… Monokuma… I was meant to be the villain… I was meant to… run the game… for you… so you…"

"So I what, brother!?"

"You betrayed him!" Naegi says. "You took his place! You wanted the seat of despair for yourself! You erased his memories so he could take part in the game so…"

"SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT! **I'm** the traitor here you say!? **I stole** his place? Brother… would you kindly correct this little cur, please?"

"I… my head…" I mutter. "I… don't… remember…"

"You do, brother. Yet you avert your gaze, like you always do. Not this time though. Look upon me, brother. Tell me. **What. Was. The. Promise!?** "

"You… were… supposed to… fight me…"

"W-What?" Naegi asks.

"I was… to be Despair… and you… you were to start over… a blank slate… no memories… it was to be a test… a final trial… to see… to see whether you… could… have been something else… whether you could have been… good…"

"Yes… brother…" Junko nods. "And what did you do instead?"

"I… took… your place…"

"You took your own memories… and Mukuro, that worthless sister of ours, thought I didn't know. She picked you over me... although… it's equally possible that you manipulated her into helping you… Wouldn't be hard, I suppose. She's dead now though, so it's all fine. You live, however, and what fucking great irony there is. Not only did you betray your class, your friends, you betrayed me, your sister. You took away my only chance at seeing whether I could feel anything but despair… and my only chance at feeling even greater despair than this…"

"I'm… sorry…"

"Pfft… It's all fine I suppose… the despair I felt when my own brother betrayed me… that… was… orgasmic…"

"I… don't understand…" Naegi mutters. "Why was it necessary… Why couldn't you just… change?"

"Change! Me! Would you listen to him, brother!?"

"…"

"Look upon me! Junko is forever a creature of despair! Such is her nature! Such is her fate! But perhaps… if she was to be someone else… if she was to start over… perhaps things could be different… and even if things could not, the revelation of my true self would induce me with enough despair to last a lifetime! A win-win situation, if you ask me. Brother took it though."

"I'm… sorry…" I mutter.

"I don't understand…" Naegi says. "I don't understand at all…"

"Don't. Understand." Junko mimics. "Brother says that a lot you know. He didn't understand people. They frighten him. But the broken ones… They were so predictable… So controllable… Brother liked that…"

"Why does it have to be this way?" Naegi asks. "What caused this?"

"A desire for joy! A desire for pleasure! Despair… it was all I could feel… all I wanted to feel… Must be nice to have a healthy mindset, Naegi. I don't. Brother doesn't. We had to make do. Perhaps… something in our past caused it… we don't know… well… I don't know… brother might have… he stole my chance…"

"…"

"You made him do it?" Yasuhiro asks. "You made him do all those things just to give yourself an enemy? You filled him with despair in order to fill yourself with hope?"

Junko sighs. "That was the plan… Mind you, I didn't tie him up and whip him into submission… maybe I should have… that sounds pretty good now that I think about it… It's not like brother was jumping at the chance of breaking the world… But it's not like he ever objected to it either. Brother doesn't care. Brother never does. Perhaps… that's a kind of despair in itself…"

"You would have sacrificed him…"

"Would have. But I didn't. Instead, he sacrificed me. Now, I'm the enemy. And he's the hero." Then Junko takes one look at me and smirk. "… except… not really, of course. Madness is our nature, brother… A world filled with despair is our only home… No matter how far you go… No matter how much you change… or… think you changed… There's no place like home… right, brother?"

_Ha… haha… She's not wrong is she? Looking at the world… The violence… The chaos… It's all so predictable… so comforting… so easy… If we all could just stop caring… I could stop caring… it wouldn't hurt so much._

_Right, little ghost?_

The others stare at me. _There's something in their eyes… Something different for each one… Yet… I can't understand any of it… not a single one… Anger? Pity? Confusion? Fear? I don't know… I don't know… I don't want to deal with it… Let it all end, sister… Let it end… Let there be justice… Let there be blood… Let there be despair…_

_That's what I want right? Right, Morte? Right?_

_… right?_

"Thaaaat's enough of hypes there, I think… time for the finale!" Junko announces loudly. "Your reward for discovering the secrets as well as the headmaster's murderer: the freedom of choice… and an execution. It's time to cast your ballot. Finger the villain. Tell me who to kill, and it will be done. I'll even take more than one if you wish! Majority counts for nothing, everybody who receives a vote dies! Of course… justice is a… flexible… concept, feel free to point it at anyone standing in this room. BUT, remember… I've shut down all sources food, water and electricity within the academy, so if I die here, your life at the academy is officially over. Feel free to enter the world we've spent two years wrecking. If anyone else is picked, however, I will return to the control room, reactive all the sources of supplies you could want, permanently lock down the Data Processing Room and the front gate, and that'll be the last you'll ever hear of me. Imagine it… six of you… having this peaceful academy for yourself… is that not grand? Though, to be fair, considering the state of the world right now, the toilet would be considered grand in comparison. Of course, Junko plays fair, she won't vote. Have fun~"

_End of the road, Shiki. It's been a fun ride._

The others… the despair in their faces… I don't think they care much about hurting me at this point… rightly, so. Who cares about a dead man once they realize everything they've been fighting for has already ended. Dreams… family… grandeur… freedom… Apologies, friends… Perhaps my death would offer some comfort…

"Coward." Yasuhiro mutters.

"Probably true, yes…" I say, offering a dead smile. "Would you do any different, m'lady?"

She offers no answer.

"Nakahara… it's not your fault…" Naegi says. "The one who did this is already dead… without his memories, you cannot be him."

"Easy for you to say." I let out a bitter laugh. "Must be nice, being the hero… Me? I'm Ikusaba Shiki, Super High-School Level Despair. I see sense in her words… I understand why I did it…"

"But you would not have done it again."

"Perhaps… but look around! Look at the world! Ikusaba Shiki left his mark. The more I learn about him, the more I'll become him. His experiences, made him that way. If I was to learn it all… If I was to retrieve all my memories… Would we not be the same person then? Am I supposed to look the other way and pretend that I wasn't him? Not possible. This broken world… it's him… I can no more avert my eyes from myself than I can avert my eyes from the world. His memories… His experiences… they come back whenever I look upon his work… whenever I look upon the outside."

"What about your memories, your experiences?" Yasuhiro asks.

"It was taken! And thank Christ for that, too, I would..."

"I didn't ask for **his** memories, Nakahara. I'm asking for **yours**."

"I…"

"He's dead, Nakahara. Ikusaba Shiki's long gone. He killed himself, so you could start over. But you seem content to be his little ghost, Nakahara. Are you going to finish his job? Is your death going to be final this time?"

"… I… don't know…"

"Me neither."

"What does it matter? Look upon, the others. They're defeated. There is no hope. Ikusaba Shiki has won. What does my death matter?"

"Not much to the world, I'd wager. What does it matter, to you?"

"… what does it matter, to you?"

"Yooohoo! Ballot time, remember?" Junko calls out. "The odds aren't in your favor, I don't think… the idol… the thug… the rich boy… the detective… they aren't doing too well either… Who cares about my dead brother, cast the ballot, already!"

Maizono, Kuwata, Togami and Kirigiri still stands, unmoving. They don't look too hopeful. Their eyes are directionless, no doubt, considering the safety within these walls. I don't blame them. Living in despair is living, and dying with hope is dying.

Still… Naegi stands… determined… that one… What the hell is wrong with that one? What does he see? I don't understand… Such strength is irrational… Such determination is madness… If someone like that exists… how did I break the world? Why… did I break the world?

"We're not giving in!" Naegi says. "As long as we have hope, we will not give in to you!"

"But the outside world, Naegi!" Maizono argues. "It's done for… What is there for us? All our dreams… gone… just like that…"

"Then start over. You've done it, Maizono. You've said it. You've got to keep chasing it. If you stop, even just for a second, you'll lose sight of it, you'll lose sight of yourself."

"I… yes… perhaps… I don't even know whether it's gone… Perhaps my friends or alive… Perhaps I could start over… I don't know for sure… But I do know that I'll never find out if I stay here. I'll lose before I even start if I can't even beat despair."

"And you, Kuwata?" Yasuhiro asks. "The girl has spoken. She has chosen. What about you? Has your spirit die out at the merest sight of despair? Where has your anger gone?"

"… but… I…" Kuwata starts, then goes silent for a while. "Of course… Of fucking course! Fuck this place! Fuck despair! And fuck you, too, Junko Enoshima! Fuck you and your stupid fucking game! Kuwata Leon's getting out of here! The world's broken? So fucking what!? We'll pull it right back to its feet!"

"And you, rich boy?" Yasuhiro asks. "Does your finger still twitch? Or has despair numbed the pain? So proud of the Togami family, you were. But once beaten down, they don't seem to be able to find the strength to stand back up. Or… am I wrong? Do the Togamis have more spirit than meet the eyes?"

"… heh… quite an insolent little thing, aren't you?" Togami says. "Terribly presumptuous of you to think I needed such poor encouragement. Sorry to disappoint, Togami Byakuya was never going to succumb to despair. The Togami family isn't dead so long that I am alive. I'll rebuild… No… I'll build the Togami family into something bigger, grander than it ever was. And… I have unfinished businesses to take care of…"

"Kirigiri…" Naegi starts. "Your father…"

"… I didn't know my father…" Kirigiri says. "… so I can't tell you what he wanted for me… but if he really was my father, even if only by blood, then I'm certain he would never allow me to sacrifice another just to have a life without hope… I don't know why, but I know I'm right. Just because I didn't know him doesn't mean I can't understand him.

_What is this? What am I witnessing? There's power in that one… There's power in them… That one… he possesses the voice of hope… Something I could never be… Something we could never be…_

_Ha!_

_Magnificent! Truly, beautifully, righteously magnificent! We've lost, little sister. Despair has lost. They've won. A worthy defeat. A victory for Hope. Haha… Is this despair for myself? Is this hope for them? I don't know… but it's magnificent! Sublime! Righteous! Beautiful!_

I laugh. "It's over, little sister. We've lost."

"We?" Junko asks, grinning.

"I still have my ballot. They're getting out one way or another. But this… there must be justice. The villains need to be punished. This is our place, little sister. This is our fate. I won't leave you this time, sister. We're ending it here."

She smiles. _A sad smile. Why?_

"Nakahara!" Naegi calls out. "You don't have to go. We would never cast our ballot on you!"

"Of course you won't. You're the hero. Yet, someone has to end the villain. Let the bloodied hand strikes me down. Let my own hands take me."

"Nakahara, that was a different you!" Maizono calls out. "Perhaps… you had your reasons… But now... We've spent the past few weeks fighting despair… is the old you not dead?"

"And yet, you only need to take one look to see his domination. This wreckage of a world screams his name. How can I hope to fight such a being? How can I rid myself of such an identity?"

"Nakahara, fight it!" Kuwata calls out. "Beat it over the head with all your might, and things will be alright I'm sure!"

"That's how despair comes about, fool! It's easy for you to say… You're strong… You're not me… Ikusaba Shiki follows me wherever I go. The more I fight, the more I become like him."

"You're stronger than this, Nakahara." Togami calls out, holding up his finger. "Look upon it. It still hurts. It still reeks. You did this to me. Live, so I can make you pay this debt."

"Ha! The skin of one of your finger? How many lives do you think I took? How much skin do you think I sliced? How many families do you think I wrecked? How much pain did you think I cause? You're small, Togami, as are we all. What does your finger matters? What do I matter?"

"Plenty, to the right people, Nakahara." Kirigiri calls out. "You killed my father. I intend to learn more. I intend you to repay your debt. You will not do so by dying. You will leave this place with us, that is your punishment."

"Shut it! **SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT!** **SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT! SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT!** Nakahara does not exist! My name is Ikusaba Shiki! I've spent two years breaking the world! I've spent two years plotting your imprisonment! I've spent the past few weeks among you as if I have such right! I've stolen my sister's only chance at changing herself! Ikusaba Shiki deserves death! It is right! It is justice! Go away! Leave me to myself! Leave me to my judgement!"

"Death is no judgement, Nakahara!" Yasuhiro calls out. "Death is an escape. Death is your escape. You do not wish for justice. You wish to avert your eyes once more, to avoid the knowledge of your crimes, so you've chosen to forget, you've chosen death. You really are Ikusaba Shiki."

"…"

"Stand, Shiki. You're not doing it for us. You're doing it for yourself. Are you the ghost of your past? Are you the shadow of Ikusaba Shiki? No… that's not right… Do you **want** to be his little ghost?"

"I… no… no I don't… We've been together for the past few weeks… That's my memories… Mine! Mine alone! He can't have it! They're Nakahara Shiki's memories… they're mine..."

"Yes… Yes… the outside world…"

"It's his world… he beat it to its knees… but so fucking what!? I'll beat it back to its feet. I'll rebuild it from the ground up. One year… Two years… A few decades… I don't care… I'll start now. Nakahara Shiki will not stand in the shadow of Ikusaba Shiki."

"Yes! Will you come with us then? Will you… come with me? We'll leave this place. We'll build our own world. Let the past be damned."

"Yes… I'll come… Ikusaba Shiki be damned… Nakahara stands with you."

And thus, we cast our ballot.

_Now… unpleasant business…_

"Ha… What happened?" Junko asked. "I lost… Lost? I did… T-That's… fucking amazing! This is… absolute despair… We've spent two years… two fucking years… together… crafting the most intricate plan… perfecting the tiniest details… I even killed my own sister to complete it… And yet, in the end, it all comes crashing down… and you even helped them, brother! A traitor until the end!"

"…"

"Oh it's fine it's fine, really… Like I said… absolute despair… I should thank you really… Ha… Everything was hopeless the moment we came into this world… both of us… We've spent our whole lives working toward this one-in-a-lifetime experience… and we got it. In despair, I find meaning. In hope, you find meaning. Ha… how poetic, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry…" I mutter.

"Perhaps… in another world… our role would be reversed… Perhaps… in another world… I'd be able to find the strength and desire to rebuild the world… to find hope… But not this world, I think… This world, it's your turn. Glad you're able to find hope, brother. Have fun with the outside world."

"Junko…"

"Oh shut it. Don't spoil the moment. Didn't I say, already? I should thank you. Your betrayal brought more despair than I could ever imagine. Besides… who cares if you guys get out? I have surprises waiting on that front anyway…"

"What do you mean?"

"Heheh… Brother… remember the whisperers? The real one… not the retarded knock-off that you manipulated into committing senseless riots… The real one… They looked up to you… You were their family… This is being broadcasted… Once you get out… oh it'll be pretty…"

"I'll… work with them… once the world is fixed…"

"Oh, that wouldn't be my concern… Do you remember the girl? What did you call her… Judgement? She was your favorite wasn't she? Treated her like your own sister, you did. That girl… heh… I talked to her… talked to her whole class, actually… but her in particular… she's angry, that one… and righteous… and so, so very brutal… and pretty friendly at time, too… Spearheaded the plan, she did. She was your favorite… She had to have the big role… Oh… the way she could just be so tomboyishly friendly one moment and blood thirsty the next…"

"What's your point, Junko? Which class is she in? Where is she now?"

"Heh… Here's a hint, brother. Super High-School Level Despair. You'll find her soon enough… She'll come… with her whole class… They're angry… very… very… angry…"

"…"

"ANYWAY, it's about time for the punishment, don't you think!?"

"You… intend to execute yourself?" Kirigiri asks.

"Those are the rules!"

"W-Wait… I don't think it's necessary for you to…" Naegi says.

"Quiet, Naegi." I shout.

"But… she's your sister…"

"Yes… and… it is my… m-my duty… to respect… her decision… I was allowed to make my choice… she's allowed to make hers, too…"

Junko finds my stuttering rather amusing. "What a cute brother I have…"

"Sister… I… don't think…."

"Oh I know you don't want me to, brother. I'm still going to, though."

"…"

With that, a simple, red button appears on her seat. "Upupupu… ah… the despair of death… it's unmatched! I wish I could have shared even just a fraction of this with the rest of the world! I wish I could have taken the world and coated it in this marvelous despair! Now, let's begin! I have a very special punishment befitting of the end! Let's get the ball rollin'! It's punishment time!"

Thus, little sister was taken away.

She sits on a chair, the same one I was on, wearing a mask, the same one Mukuro was wearing, going along a conveyer belt toward a door, the same one Fukawa entered, with a revolver on her lap, the same one that killed Oowada.

And thus she goes, gas coming out of her mask, electricity coming out of the chair. Her smothered laugh filled the room as she speeds toward death.

_Little sister…_

_Should I have stopped her?_

_I was allowed to make my own choice. She should be allowed the same freedom…_

_But this… this isn't right… I took her chance…_

_Maybe… she could be changed… Maybe… if she had lived…_

_Too late now… little sister's gone… just flesh and blood… and I'm alone…_

"H-Hey!" Kuwata calls out. "T-The screen! Look!"

Fujisaki's seriously face fills the monitor in the room. "Alter Ego here. I've taken over the academy completely. All electronic equipments are now under our total control."

"Alter Ego!" Naegi shouts. "Y-You live!"

"Alter Ego, shut down the execution procedures!" I yell. "Prepare immediate medical helps. Now! Get to it! There may still be time!"

"Y-Yes... Immediately." Alter Ego says.

_Perhaps… Perhaps there's still time… but the shock... the gas…_

"Nakahara…" Yasuhiro places a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down… your heart won't be able to take it…"

"O-Of course… thank you… she's my…"

"I understand. But you must live, that is of the utmost importance. Come with us… Alter Ego will do its best… We can only wait..."

With their help, I got onto the elevator. We ascend, for the last time. The blinding light of the courtroom grows darker as we go. The mutual silence is… comforting…


	39. Chapter 39

**Cafeteria**

We sit gathered in the cafeteria as instructed by Alter Ego. It's over, of course, and most of them are already relieved. We've survived Junko's game. Seven of us live. We're going to be free from this place.

But there's unfinished business yet. I cross my fingers and wait, tapping my feet impatiently.

Suddenly, Monokuma walks into the room, nearly giving us all a heart attack before we remember that it is now under Alter Ego's control. The bear robotically walks forward and places a laptop down on the table. Fujisaki's face fills the screen.

"Junko… what happened?" I ask.

"Um… she…" Alter Ego mutters.

"Quick. Does she live?"

"Y-Yes…"

I let out a deep sigh of relief. "Permanent bodily damage?"

"Y-Yes… The electricity only caused only pain… b-but the gas…"

"How bad is it?"

"It won't kill her… All her facial functions will still be intact… But… she looks different… h-her eyesight will never be as good as they once were… h-her sense of taste and t-touch…"

"Nakahara…" Yasuhiro says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Stand away for a sec. You're scaring it."

_She's right, of course._ I take a deep breath and attempt to regulate my breathing once more. _Junko's alive… That's good… That's very good…_

"Not much of a Super High-School Level Model at this point, I suppose." Togami sneers.

"Shut up." Maizono says. "She's still his sister…"

"She also locked us up and forced us to kill each other. And now she gets to live."

"And live, she will." I demand. "She's harmless now. Alter Ego has assumed total control over the academy."

"Well…" The AI stutters. "… sort of…"

"… I beg your pardon?"

"I-I'm sorry! We're safe, I swear! I can open the front gate any time you wish!"

"…"

"Nakahara… you're doing it again…" Naegi complains. "It's not his fault, I'm sure… He definitely did his best…"

"…"

"So you, in fact, do not have complete control here?" Togami asks.

"N-No… The control room… the one within the Data Processing Room... remains locked. It is an entirely isolated system to the rest of the academy, which explains how it managed to remain undetected by the headmaster for so long. The password she set is still there... She let me live. This was part of her plan. So she definitely set a trap in case I attempt to hack the door open…"

"What function does that room serve?" I ask

"It broadcasts things to the rest of the world as well as observe everything that goes on outside using hidden cameras. I believe it also has detailed records of every student here and access to supplies that would satisfy our daily needs."

"Not entirely relevant to our escape then?" Kirigiri asks.

"I… wouldn't think so… no…"

"Still… if we had access to it… we could hole up here a little longer. Wait for despair to die out, perhaps."

"I… don't think that would be wise…"

"No?"

"That last trial was broadcasted… The broadcast was cut off as soon as I took over… but the ones outside… they believe that Enoshima had died… I think… a large number of them are moving… a large number of them are coming here…"

"Can they get pass the front gate without us opening it?" Togami asks.

"Junko… and… me… had the entirety of Hope's Peak under our control…" I say. "The Super High-School Levels… If they were outside, they would have enough resources to break into the school… and if they surround the school, we lose our chance of escape."

"I suggest you all leave as soon as possible." Alter Ego says.

"W-What about you?" Naegi asks. "Can we… bring the laptop with us?"

"That would not be wise. It's dangerous outside, Naegi-san. Such action would endanger you. Do not worry about me. I'm merely data. As long as you come back for me one day, I'll be fully intact."

"I… suppose that's what we'll have to work with… Don't worry, Alter Ego, we'll come back for you…"

"Eheh… thanks, guys…"

"What about, Junko?" I ask.

"I intend to put her into cryostasis for the time being… Awakening her now would be… problematic… I can hide and protect her body from anyone who comes to this place. I suspect I can continue doing this for a very long time, as long as you come back for her at some point…"

"I see… That is… good to hear…"

"I've also discovered how Enoshima altered your memories. With time, I will be able to learn to safely repeat the same procedures on her in order to…"

"You will do no such thing."

"But... I swear it will be completely safe… a-and during that last trial… y-you seem to regret…"

"I regret many things. I do not regret taking away my sister's chance to kill herself."

"We're not killing her." Togami says.

"No? Enoshima Junko will be gone, replaced by someone else, sharing my sister's body."

"In other word, what happened to Ikusaba Shiki. Now, we have you."

"And Ikusaba Shiki is dead… as will my sister, if I allow it. I don't care whether she can be replaced by a good person by having her memories altered; I will not allow you to kill my sister. She will have the chance Ikusaba Shiki never did. She will change. I will give it my best shot, maybe I'll fail. BUT, she will not be replaced."

"But… didn't you yourself… replace Ikusaba Shiki?" Maizono asks.

"… Yes… A pity… an irreversible process… I will never learn whether Ikusaba Shiki could have been good now… He's dead… I need… I need to prove to myself… We can change… I must change my sister myself… but my sister, she will remain. That is final."

"If… you're certain…"

"I understand." Alter Ego says. "If that is your wish, I will comply. Perhaps… it would be wise for you to start moving… I imagine Despair is approaching this place this very moment."

I stand up, followed by the others. "Of course. Thank you, Alter Ego, for all you've done… and… thank you for saving my sister…"

"I-It's nothing… r-really…"

**Thump.**

_Fuck…_

"Excuse me…" I say, heading out of the cafeteria first, allowing the others to say their goodbyes. _My heart… I almost forgot the fucking thing… Some things just don't change, do they? Flesh and blood and all that… Damn it all! Am I supposed to go out there with this body?_

"Nakahara?" Yasuhiro asks, the others behind her. "You need something?"

"No… nothing… nothing at all… let's go…"

We make our way toward the front gate. Alter Ego has given us the switch to open the door, as well as a walkie-talkie for each of us. Apparently the walkie-talkie requires no batteries and tracks our location so that should be helpful. Freedom… it's within our grasp... with strings attached, of course.

Is this the best course of action? Do I belong with them? They might have forgiven me… but I still did those things… Besides, with my body, I'll be more of a burden than an asset… What if the group dies because of me?

Before I know it, we arrived at the door. Naegi holds the switch in his hand firmly. "We made it…" he says. "We live…"

"Fuck yes we do." Kuwata says. "And we'll continue living until the world's whipped back into shape."

"Always such a foul-mouth…" Maizono complains.

"Could you quit your rambling?" Togami demands. "It'll be dangerous out there. Such foolishness will get you killed."

"Such a tsundere…" Yasuhiro smirks.

Kirigiri takes a deep breath. "We made it… together… It won't be easy outside. But with you guys… I think I'll come… I think we have a shot at fixing this…"

"Haha… everybody's in good spirit…" Naegi smiles. "This is what living should be like… We… Nakahara? W-What's wrong?"

"…"

"You don't look like you're with us…" Kirigiri says. "Is something on your mind?"

"My… heart…" I sigh. "It'll be the death of us…"

"Don't tell me you're chickening out now!" Kuwata says.

"Heh… this isn't about me… Tell me… hypothetically… if I collapse on the street… if my heart gives out when Despair are nearby… would you have the strength to leave me behind?"

"…"

"That's what I was afraid of… All this… All this is meaningless if we die before we could rebuild…"

"N-Nakahara?"

"…"

"Nakahara?"

"Don't worry… I'm fine now… Just a thought… everything will be fine… my heart can take it…"

"Y-Yes… So don't worry… We'll help you **and** fix the world. We promise."

_Help me… Heh…_

_That's not right, Naegi… not right at all…_

"Excuse me… I forgot my pills back at my room. I'll go get it. Can't be too safe, you know?"

"A-Alright…"

I begin walking out. _Perhaps… Perhaps there's a way… It's a long shot, but I must try..._

"Where are you going?" Yasuhiro asks.

"To get my pills."

"Where are you going?"

"…"

I pretend to not have heard her and simply continued walking. _Apologies… but I must try… This isn't just about them… it's also about me. I must rebuild. I must succeed. I must prove my identity over his. It must be done._

I make my way to the school pass the dorm, up the stairs. Alter Ego attempts to get my attention several times through one of the Monokumas, achieving little successes. Eventually, it stopped trying.

As I walk, my footsteps become more rapid. _No… That's wrong… my pace remained the same… There's just an extra of feet next to mine._

Of course, there isn't really. Like so many things, it's just all in my head, a delusion.

"Hello…" Morte greets, there's a strange tiredness in his tone.

"Morte." I nod. "… Ikusaba."

"Heh… I must say… I rather liked the outcome…"

"I can imagine."

"Would you say it was worth it?"

"That's not for me to answer"

"Fair enough. It's not for me either."

"… did you plan it from the start?"

"Our betrayal? No… Yes? I can't remember… Perhaps I secretly wanted it… Something at the end pushed me over the edge, I think… Perhaps it was the casualty list I've been avoiding from the start… Perhaps it was the whisperers… Perhaps… I don't know… It's not important now…"

"I suppose not…"

"Yup… Little sister even lived…"

"Yes. I'm giving her the chance you never gave yourself. Her memories will remain."

"I heard. An interesting decision, I must say…"

"Is it?"

"It's been her nature for too long. You can't change it. A futile effort. I would give her what she wanted."

"Tough. You're dead."

"Heh… yeah…"

"Regretting it?"

"No… Yes… No… I don't know… It doesn't matter now… I'm tired… You don't regret dying… You just… die... disappear… gone… poof… and you're no more. The only place you can ever be is in the memories of those who survive… and even they will be gone one day…" Then he lets out a long yawn. "Besides… You're here…"

"Yes... Will I see you again?"

"… no… I'm going for good… I've seen what I wanted… It was a… desirable outcome… Besides… where you're going, I'm going to be very, very dead…"

"I suppose that's good."

"Yes…" He yawns one last time, closes his eyes and disappears. "Night, Shiki."

"Goodbye, little ghost."

_And Morte was gone._

_That's enough of that._

In front of me is the Data Processing Room. _I'll look pretty damn stupid if this doesn't work out now, does it?_ I push the door open, approach Junko's main control room and slide my finger on the pad. The keypad nearby asks for a password. I take a deep breath and take my best guess.

**Despair. Betrayal. Traitor. Trickster. Mastermind. Puppeteer. Mukuro…**

_Hold on a second…_

_Didn't this exact scene play out at least once already?_

_Heh… no chance…_

_But…_

**Shiki.**

…

**Password accepted.**

_… little sister…_

"N-Nakahara!" Alter Ego exclaims from a nearby monitor. "How did you… Nevermind that! What are you doing here!? You should hurry! The ones outside, they're coming!"

"… no… not yet…I say. "They're most likely still miles away. This facility possesses great defensive mechanisms, intruders will more likely wait for the students to steer clear first… They've got numbers..."

"Then… what are you…"

I step into the room. Its familiarity soon becomes apparent. Ikusaba Shiki has been here, a lot. The controls that seemed so alien just yesterday now bring back memories. I know how to work this room. This is where Despair's plan was carried out. This was where I worked.

I lay my hand on the controls and my mind does the rest. After checking the others are still there, I flip a switch, locking the door behind them shut. Flipping another switch, I turn the cameras around the city on. _Yes… full view… I see them all… Despair… Survivors… This is where I'm meant to be… Controlling the flow of information, discovering secrets, planning… This is my job…_

I press a button and begin the broadcast.

" **Good Evening, listeners.**

**This is the voice of Hope.**

**So here's the situation.**

**Hope, he's coming for you.**

**And I will be his voice, his eyes, his ears.**

**You, who surrendered yourself to Despair, to escapism, I will not allow you to avert your gaze.**

**I will be the reminder of the thing you did, the things you destroyed.**

**Hope is coming, and so long that I live, his voice will be heard.**

**So long that I live, he will be safe.**

**But today, I shall ask one thing of you.**

**Lay down your arms.**

**Remember a different time.**

**This phase of despair, it will end, as all things do.**

**Sic transit gloria mundi.**

**Hope will come again, whether you want it or not.**

**That is all.**

**Au revoir, listeners, have a pleasant evening.** "

_Ha… Haha… I've done it…_

_They've heard me._

_Everyone in this country… maybe even this planet… heard that…_

_And they're coming._

"Nakahara!" Naegi shouts at the camera, the others banging on the door, trying to get back in. "What are you doing?"

"You… are you going to stay here?" Kuwata asks. "We agreed… We agreed to go together… Do you intend to hide now?"

"He's not hiding!" Kirigiri says, still trying to get the door to open. "He's attracting their attention! They've heard that. They're coming to the academy."

"Yes…" I answer, looking over the map of the area. "If you head east now, then turn left at the first crossroad, you should be relatively safe. Most of them will be coming here from the opposite direction. You can easily sneak pass the others."

"But… what about you?" Maizono asks.

"There's a gatling gun at the front gate, Maizono. Besides, the robot bears in here are all under Alter Ego's control, you've seen what they're capable of."

"Will it last against the whole world?" Togami asks. "I think not. You've seen Enoshima's footages. They've got more than enough manpower to break in, given enough time."

"Then let's hope you work fast, Naegi."

"H-Huh?"

"Ha… Voice of hope… A blatant farce… That is not my power… Such is not my role… But … Naegi Makoto… he can pull it off… so long that you live, there is hope. Bring it to them. Rebuild. Then… come back for me… I will wait… This is not a sacrifice. This is a gamble. This is my gamble. I intend to walk out of here alive. After all, I have plenty of stern scolding to give my little sister."

"W-What if I don't make it in time?" Naegi asks. "There's no way… no way I can do it that fast…"

"I will buy you time. My voice will be heard. They will want me dead. But more importantly, I can track their movement from here and spread false information to confuse them. I can tell you where to go, keep you safe. And with my voice, I can rally the survivors. With your walkie-talkies, I can track your position and point to the safest route. Please, I am the Super High-School Level Informant, controlling the flow of information is my specialty, gathering and spreading secret is my trade. This is what I do. This is how I can be the most help."

"But… you will die…"

"Everyone will die. Memento mori. But doing this… makes me happy that I'm alive… Rebuilding the world is the proof of my existence. I must be stronger than Ikusaba Shiki, else it would be meaningless. I must rebuild. Let me do this, for my sake, if not the world's." With that, I open the front gate. "Go. Now. They're coming. Go before they surround the place."

Togami bites his lips. "Whatever... Just make sure you live. We have unfinished business, Nakahara…"

_Unfinished business? Can't have that now, can we?_

Kuwata raises his fist. "Live, Nakahara! That will be your promise! No, I don't give two shits that you didn't say anything! It's a promise! One day, we'll come back, and you better be alive!"

_Will do what I can, friend. You better do the same…_

"I will do my best I can too!" Maizono announces. "So wait for us, Nakahara… When you walk out of here, we'll be with you. We'll show you a world to be proud of!"

_That would be nice… yes… I'll wait…_

"I'll keep him safe, too. I'll keep them safe. Of that, I promise." Kirigiri says. "We'll succeed, just you wait."

_Yes… If you're with them… I think we will…_

Naegi seems more nervous than ever. "You're gambling… it all on me? What if I fail… I… I came to Hope's Peak due to sheer luck… I'm the least talented person here… no talent… no privilege… Why? Why me?"

"Because you're good. Because you're strong. You carry the voice of hope. You saved us all from despair, do the same to the rest of them. We can survive. We can rebuild. But you can save them. They've seen the broadcast. They know what you can do. Remind them of a better way, Naegi. To you, I pledge my loyalty. Do not disappoint."

"I… understand… I'll go to them… I promise. The next time we meet, and we will meet again, I'll show you a better world. But know that you're responsible for making it possible." He turns to follows the others. "Yasuhiro… come on…"

"…"

"Yasuhiro… he made his choice…"

"You promised you would come…" She mumbles. "You said we would leave this place together…"

"And we will." I say. "Just not today…"

"…"

"You… should go…"

"…"

"Yasuhiro?"

Naegi looks uncomfortable, but ultimately decides to not interfere. He awkwardly walks out with the others and waits.

I sigh, lying back in my chair, staring at the screen. _She got to go, sooner or later… This is foolish…_

"It's safer out there, Yasuhiro…"

"…"

"Come on…"

"…"

"Um… please?"

"…"

"Taeko?"

"…"

I sigh, scratching my head. _This is awkward…_ "Taeko… I'm not dying in here… I want to see you again… I… really… um… l-like you… so… I'll survive… Don't worry about me… go… Alter Ego's here to help me… if anything happens… so…"

_I don't want it either, do I? I'm losing my resolve already, just staring at her through the screen… I'm scared… This place poses a much higher risk… It's a stationary target… Of course, that promise was empty. Survival is possible but nowhere near certain… and… I… don't want to die…_

I reach out for the button and turns off the camera. _I don't think I can keep my resolve much longer if I can see her._ "Sooner or later, you'll go Taeko. It's the best case scenario. We can't meet again if one of us dies… So… you'll go…"

Then I close my eyes and wait, trying to control my breathing. _It isn't like me… saying shits like that… Was that even the right thing to say? Am I trying to shoo her away or ask her in?_

_Ask her in huh…_

_NO! BAD SHIKI! RESOLVE! This is your role, you cannot ask another one to stay here with you… too risky…_

_But… wouldn't that be nice…_

I open my eyes, trying to kill as much time as possible, before turning on the camera once more. The room is now empty. Yasuhiro is nowhere to be seen. The others have already left. Their walkie-talkies tracking where they're going, down the path I recommended.

_She saw reasons… That's good… good… It's the most efficient scenario possible… I'm satisfied… I must be… This is for the best…_

I lock the front gate and activate all the mounted gatling guns available. _Time to work, I suppose… Better familiarize myself with my resources…_

"N-Nakahara-san…" Alter Ego's face appears on the screen.

"Alter Ego. Guess we're stuck together now, huh…"

"Y-Yeah…"

"My sister's alive, I suppose. But she's not getting up until we've fixed the world."

"Yes…"

"Time to work. Find me a notebook, a clipboard and a pen. I'll need something to map out the safest path available and mark down potential safe houses for survivors."

"Yes! Immediately!"

"When you're done… Dig through Hope's Peak's files. I want information on the Whisperers… and… Hope's Peak's students… especially…" I rub my temple, trying hard to pick up on a keyword. "… Project… Kamukura Izuru… Find me his class… Then get me a list of his classmates… one of them… a girl… j-just get me a list."

"Of course! As soon as possible!"

I close my eyes, tired. This whole thing has been… draining… _Christ a cup of coffee would be god-sent right now…_ "Thanks… Alter Ego… Glad you're here with me…"

"… me too…"

"…"

"…"

I open one eye, worried. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No!"

"Hmm… if you say so…"

"N-Nakahara-san?"

"Hmm?"

"S-Sorry…"

It was gone when I opened my eyes. _Funny AI… Whatever… Can't be that important…_

I close my eyes again and lean back. _Maybe I can get some decent sleep before the group gets in range of Despair… No… too risky. That's not a mindset that I should have. Failure is not an option. I shouldn't sleep at all if I can help it. Their survival takes top priority. They can rebuild, and I've pledged my support. I intend to deliver._

I sigh… _Definitely should have asked Alter Ego to bring some coffee…_

I open my eyes.

_Huh…_

I grab the cup of coffee in front of me and ponder on this peculiar anomaly.

_Alter Ego? Unlikely. It possesses no physical body and a robot bear would have attracted my attention._

_Junko? There's a scary thought… Let's not even considers that possibility…_

_Morte? There's a very scary thought…_

_Almighty God? Hahahahahahahaha… no._

"You're welcome." Taeko says.

"…"

_I know that I didn't open the door._

_Junko's still in cryostasis._

_So… logically… the only other person who has access to…_

_… Alter Ego…_

"That bloody treacherous AI…" I mumble.

Taeko sips her tea casually. "Mmhmm."

"I don't suppose it's reasonable to ask you to walk out of here and rejoin the group…"

"Nope. You're stuck with me one way or another."

"… You know it's dangerous in here right?"

"It's dangerous out there."

"This place is a giant stationary target."

"Out there is a minefield of Despair."

"Please... You're not worried about that."

"No."

"… I guess… there's nothing I can do about it…"

Taeko casually grabs a swivel chair and sits. "Nope. You're stuck with me. I'll make sure you survive this one way or another. And you will keep your promise. We'll leave this place together. I won't let you out of my sight anymore… you, your unrelenting death wish and your problematic heart…"

_I should be angry… I should be worried… But I'm not… She's here. I'm not alone. I'm… happy…_

"Haha… then… please take good care of me, Taeko."

"Mm. Besides, I don't intend to be useless. Surely, you'll need someone to help you with things here. Alter Ego needs to focus on decrypting data and no one is going to make you take your pills."

"Yes, little missus."

"Don't call me little missus."

"Of course, of course…"

I turn back to the screen, observing footages from the cameras. Despair is quite far away from the group at the moment, so things should go smoothly for quite a while. Still, better be on the safe side. I'll need to chart out a safe path for the group and prepare backup plans to spread misinformation to Despair. Furthermore, I'll need to mark down all the potential safe houses along their path, perhaps they'll find survivors, perhaps they'll need to lay low. I'll also need to work on my charisma. Spreading hope among despair will take a bit of skill. Naegi would be able to pull it off easily. I'll need to start learning.

There will be work to do. Protecting seven teenagers from an apocalyptic world caused by the darkness of the human heart is not an easy task. But she's with me. We have a shot at this. We'll pull the world back to its feet. I'm certain that we can.

And even if we fail… we have this… We're alive this very moment, fighting. One day we'll be dead and it won't matter. But today… today, we have this… and I think that's enough… Life's fine, against all odds. I'm glad I'm here.

"By the way…" I start. "What I said back then… forget that, okay? I may die of embarrassment otherwise…"

"Hmm? Forget what?" Taeko asks innocently. "My memories are a bit fussy on that front. Could you repeat what you said?"

_Cheeky little princess…_ I take a sip of the coffee. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way."


End file.
